


Domestic Bliss

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Occasional hurt/comfort, Sexual Themes, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 189,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of fluffy one-shots about Alana and Margot's relationship after Mason's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely in love with this ship and I wanted to write something cute for them. So all of these will me mostly fluff with little to no angst. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alana took a deep breath, _she could do this_. She opened her eyes and looked down at the plastic stick in her hands. Positive.

She inhaled shakily, feeling her legs wobble underneath her. She grabbed the edge of the tub to steady herself. _Positive._ She was pregnant. After three months of hormone injections and IVF treatments, there was a baby growing inside her. Her baby. Margot’s baby.

She should call Margot. The other woman had been nothing but supportive. After the two previous failed treatments, Alana had been devastated, Margot had just kissed her, hugged her and stroked her hair while Alana cried. She had wiped Alana’s tears away and said that it wasn’t her fault. That these things took time and that if Alana wanted to try again, she’d be there for her.

Alana slowly slid down to the floor, fetching her phone from her pocket. She checked the time, 4 PM, Margot’s meeting would have been over by now. It was the perfect time to call. Still, her finger hovered above Margot’s name on the screen.

Did she really want to tell her girlfriend over the phone?

She hesitated, Margot deserved to know, she deserved to know _now_ , but Alana couldn’t bring herself to share this amazing news with her over the phone. She wanted to see Margot’s face light up with one of her beautiful smiles. She wanted to hug and probably kiss her girlfriend afterwards.

No, she would not call Margot, she would wait until she got home, and then tell her face to face.

She put her phone away and leaned her head back against the cold tile of the tub. A baby. They were going to have a baby. She smiled, putting a hand on her completely flat stomach. Two weeks was way too early for any kind of symptoms, most of all a baby bump. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from touching it.

Her hand still on her stomach, she started thinking about all this would entail. She was 37, past the prime age for pregnancy. There could be all sorts of complications, hell, with her completely fractured pelvis and lower back, there would most certainly be complications.

The last didn’t bother her as much, she could stand a bit of pain. She went through 8 months of gruelling physical therapy, she could do nine months of slight discomfort if it meant delivering a healthy baby into this world.

A healthy baby, that was what she was most concerned about. Yes, she was a little older than most mothers, but she was physically healthy. The sperm donor, she and Margot had both subconsciously decided that Mason didn’t deserve the honor of being called a “father”, had been physically healthy before his “accident” as well. Mentally less so.

Alana hoped that her genes and her and Margot’s combined parenting would be enough to even out any flaws Mason’s genes might generate. But with nature vs nurture still being an ongoing debate in the psychological community, she was a little worried.

She thought about Margot. Margot and Mason had been siblings, they shared most of their DNA and had a similar upbringing, and yet Margot was nothing like her brother.

She let out a sigh, her hand stroking up and down her stomach, there was no telling who the baby would take after. She did know, however, that she and Margot would do everything in their power to let their child know they were loved and happy.

The cold of the tiles was seeping into her skin and caused her to shiver. Instead of getting off of the floor, she just pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. The new position put a lot more strain on her lower back, but she didn’t care.

Her mind drifted back to the clump of cells that was slowly but steadily growing into a baby inside of her. It would be a boy, she was sure of it. She didn’t know how, but she was. She could see Margot holding him, cuddling him, and when he was a little older, sitting behind him on a horse, teaching him how to ride.

Her smile returned thinking of Margot and their baby. Theirs, and theirs alone. They should get married. The thought struck very suddenly. They had never discussed it before, but Alana didn’t think Margot would have any objections against it. She wanted to be married to the woman. Not only because it would be more practical as they would both legally be his mother, but also because it felt right. She loved Margot and wanted to be with her forever.

She got so lost in thoughts of Margot in a wedding dress and their smiling child, that she didn’t notice the cold, the growing pain in her back or Margot’s voice calling out to her from the foyer.

* * *

 ‘There you are,’ Margot said, relief evident in her voice, she had been concerned when Alana hadn’t responded when she called her name. Then she took in the picture of Alana on the ground and the concern returned full force.

In less than a second, she was kneeling besides Alana. ‘Are you okay? Did you fall?’ Margot asked, running the back of her hand over Alana’s forehead to check for a fever or anything else that would have her girlfriend sitting on the cold floor in the darkened bathroom.

Alana smiled warmly at her. Covering Margot’s hand with one of her own and bringing it down to rest on her lap. ‘I’m fine. What are you doing home so early?’

‘Early?’ Margot asked, eyebrows raised, ‘It’s almost six, I am actually late.’ She looked down concernedly at Alana, not convinced by her girlfriend’s earlier reassurance that she was fine.

Alana looked at her in surprise. ‘I had no idea it had gotten so late.’ She tried to get up but winced in pain and leaned back again, eyes closed, breathing through the pain. Two hours sitting on the cold, hard floor hadn’t done her back any favors.

‘So if you are okay,’ Margot said with a hint of scepticism in her voice, ‘what are you doing on the bathroom floor?’

‘I just got some news and needed to sit down,’ Alana said, smiling. Margot looked at her in confusion. Her girlfriend was smiling widely but the news she had gotten had required her to sit down. It didn’t make sense. She sat down next to Alana, back against the tub.

‘What news?’ she asked, pushing her warm hand up the back of Alana’s blouse, rubbing small circles on the small of her back. Warming the cramped muscles there.

Alana searched the floor next to her for something Margot couldn’t see. When Alana finally found what she was looking for, she handed it over with a wide smile on her face.

Margot looked down at the object, her mind trying to comprehend what exactly she was holding and why it had caused Alana to behave so strangely. Then it clicked. It was a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test.

Margot looked up at Alana, eyes wide and mouth open. ‘Is this..’ _Real,_ she thought, but she didn’t have to say it, because Alana was nodding at her. The biggest smile Margot had ever seen on her face.

‘You’re pregnant?’ she asked breathlessly, just to make sure she was understanding this correctly.

‘ _Yes,’_ Alana breathed into her ear. ‘ _We’re going to have a baby, Ms. Verger.’_

Alana pulled back just enough to see the corners of Margot’s mouth turn up, before her girlfriend threw her arms around her neck and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

The kiss conveyed what they both felt: happiness, elation and just a hint of anxiety. When they finally broke apart for air, they were both still smiling.

They looked at each other for a long time, both at a loss for words. Alana shifted a little, and her smile turned into a grimace at the painful sensations shooting through her back.

Her wince wiped the smile of Margot’s face and returned the concerned look to her eyes. ‘How long have you been sitting here?’ she asked while gracefully getting to her feet, holding both hands out for Alana to take.

Alana took them gratefully and together they got her standing again. ‘Just an hour or two,’ she said, rubbing her hands over her painful back.

‘You have been sitting on the cold bathroom floor for two hours?’ Margot asked incredulously.

‘I was thinking about the baby.’ A wistful smile crossed Alana’s face. ‘We’re going to have a baby,’ she repeated softly.

‘Yes we are,’ Margot smiled, taking Alana’s hand and leading her back into the bedroom. ‘But before that, I need to take care of their mother. Because that idiot has been sitting on a cold floor for two hours, whilst already sporting a back injury.’ Her tone was teasing and the hands running up and down her sides made it hard for Alana to feel insulted.

‘Do you want me to draw you a bath?’ Margot asked, pulling Alana even closer, they were practically toe to toe.

‘Yes please,’ Alana sighed, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, it was the perfect height for that. She always thought that they fit together perfectly. That reminded Alana of a thought she had had two hours earlier.

She pulled back a little, so she could look into Margot’s big, green eyes. ‘Before you do that, will you do me another favor?’

‘Anything,’ Margot said, tucking a strand of her behind Alana’s ear.

‘Marry me?’ Alana asked shyly.

Margot’s eyes went wide. She didn’t immediately say anything, making Alana nervously look down at her shoes. Then, a hand lifted her chin up, she was once again face to face with Margot, who had a smile plastered on her face and tears in her eyes.

‘It would be my pleasure,’ Margot smiled, pulling Alana closer and burying her face in the other woman’s hair.

‘Thank god,’ Alana said. ‘Because I really don’t think I could have gotten down on one knee to beg you to reconsider. My back is killing me.’ She stretched to emphasize the point.

Margot laughed, shaking her head. ‘Well, that kinda is your own fault for being an idiot, isn’t it?’

‘You still love me,’ Alana laughed.

‘I still love you.’

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it consider leaving a comment, I take requests so if you want to see a fluffy domestic scene, I'll see what I can do.


	2. Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot comforts Alana after a harsh reminder makes her face reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said mostly fluff and no angst. As it turns out that is a bit of a lie. Ironically, this started by me picturing Alana throwing something dramatically into the fire. It wasn't quite as serious then. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ever since they found out Alana was pregnant, Margot had changed her evening routine a bit. She got home a little earlier from work, not early enough for Alana to comment on it, but enough to spend a little extra time together.

Another thing she started doing was that, after she shed her coat, she immediately went on a search for Alana.

Today, she found her fiancée in their sitting room, reading one of her medical journals. Alana may not be practicing right now, but she liked to keep up to date on the current events in the psychiatric community. She looked at her from the doorway, Alana had her back to her, so she hadn’t yet noticed Margot. The fire in the fireplace was burning and it lit up Alana’s figure beautifully.

Just as Margot was about to announce her presence and cross the room the kiss Alana hello. Alana let out an angry huff and threw the magazine into the fireplace. Margot, so surprised by Alana’s actions, stopped mid-walk and just stared.

It wasn’t like Alana to take her anger out on objects. After Mason’s death, Margot had taken her residual anger out by smashing all the objects in his room, Alana had just stood to the side and watched.

So seeing Alana so angry about something that it needed to burn was new to her.

‘Alana?’

The woman in question turned around at the sound of her name, the look on her face something between anger and surprise. Alana obviously hadn’t heard her come in.

‘Why did you throw your magazine into the fire?’ Margot finished, sitting down next to Alana.

Alana let out another huff and crossed her arms across her stomach. She looked so much like the textbook picture of anger that Margot almost laughed.

‘They let him _publish_ something in the journal,’ Alana snarled. ‘After all he’s done, they let him _publish_ an article. _HIM!’_

‘Him who?’ Margot asked, having an inkling about it herself, but needing Alana to confirm it before she made it any worse by mentioning his name.

‘ _Hannibal._ They let Hannibal fucking Lector publish an article. On _narcissism_ no less.’ She hadn’t looked at Margot since she sat down, just staring into the fire angrily, watching the journal and its horrible article burn.

Margot nodded understandingly. Putting a hand on Alana’s shoulder. ‘He can’t get you here, you know?’ She sensed Alana’s actual problem, she saw that the outwards anger was masking the fear her fiancée actually felt.

Seeing Hannibal’s name in the magazine had been a harsh reminder that the man, who had put her, by proxy, through a window and had promised to kill her if he ever saw her again, was still alive.

Finally, Alana looked up at Margot, tears in her eyes, all traces of anger gone. No more masks, she just looked scared. Margot opened her arms and Alana all but fell into them. Hiding her tears in Margot’s hair.

Margot rubbed soothing circles on Alana’s back. She knew what it felt like to put on a brave face for the outside world. She also knew that she didn’t want Alana to do that in front of her. She didn’t want Alana hiding her feelings from her, so right now, she didn’t care that her white blazer was probably getting mascara all over it. She cared that Alana was crying in fear and that she needed to do something about it.

‘He can’t get us here,’ she repeated, hugging Alana tighter, not too tight though, she was very mindful of Alana’s changing body, and her fiancée had recently started complaining about how sore her breasts were. Margot had noticed they had gotten bigger of course, but had held her tongue.

Alana pulled back from their hug, mascara streaks on her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but Margot was faster, cradling Alana’s face in her hands and wiping at the tears with her thumb.

Alana took a deep breath. ‘Realistically,’ she started. ‘I know he can’t get us here. He’s in jail.’ The unsaid _still_ hung in the air between them. ‘But we’re having a child Margot, a baby, who will depend on us for everything. I can’t stand the thought of orphaning a little child.’

She wasn’t even afraid for herself, she was afraid for their child. Margot felt a surge of protectiveness course through her. ‘He won’t kill you.’

‘He will, he promised, and he always keeps his promises,’ Alana said, more tears welling up in her eyes.

‘No, he won’t kill you,’ Margot said resolutely. ‘I won’t let him. He is in prison Alana, he will either get the needle or be locked up forever. He can’t get to you. I promise.’

Alana smiled a watery smile, wiping at her tears. ‘I know, I know. It’s just..’

‘He reminds you of everything that you lost,’ Margot finished for her. Alana nodded. ‘Well, you won’t lose me. I survived 33 years with one psychopath and I am not going to let another one anywhere near my family,’ she said, looking into Alana’s eyes, trying to convey how much she meant what she said. As an afterthought she added: ‘We could hire more guards if that makes you feel better.’ She had actually been thinking about that for a while. As long as Hannibal was alive he would be a risk; she wanted Alana to feel safe in their own home.

Alana seemed to think it over. ‘No, you’re right. He’s locked up. Seeing his by-line just freaked me out, and with all the pregnancy hormones…’ she trailed off, looking down at her own stomach.

‘Talking about the pregnancy,’ Margot interjected, happy to leave the subject of Hannibal alone for now. She would hire the extra guards anyway, and move onto something a lot happier.

‘How are you two today?’ Margot said, putting a hand on Alana’s still flat stomach, like she had done every day for the past three months.

Alana laughed, like she had done every time Margot put her hand on her stomach. ‘The baby is about 2.5 inches long right now, there is nothing for you to feel.’ Yet, she still covered Margot’s hand with her own.

‘Then tell me about them,’ Margot said, laying down sideways on the couch and encouraging Alana to cuddle into her.

Once they got comfortable, Alana started speaking. ‘Well, we’re nearing the end of the first trimester. So the fetus’ fingers and toes are no longer webbed.’ She held up her own hand to demonstrate. Margot wove her fingers between them, resting their intertwined hands on Alana’s stomach.

‘So, he will no longer be a first class swimmer?’ Margot joked.

‘He still might, he just won’t have the advantage of fins,’ Alana joked back, thinking about their baby had pushed all thoughts of Hannibal from her mind.

‘Tell me more,’ Margot urged, running her unoccupied hand through Alana’s long hair.

‘The bones have begun to harden, the skin and fingernails are starting to grow, so will the sex organs.’

‘So they will be able to tell the sex soon?’ Margot asked. They had been calling it a ‘he’ for a while now, but it would be nice to have confirmation. They could get started thinking up names.

‘No, it will probably take another two months before the doctor will be able to tell that.’

‘That’s so long,’ Margot sighed.

‘I’ll be showing by then. You might even feel him moving,’ Alana smiled.

‘Really?’ Margot eyes lit up. Alana made sure she felt included in the pregnancy, but Margot couldn’t help feeling a bit left out. That’s why she always put her hand on Alana’s stomach, it helped her feel connected.

‘When does he start moving?’ she asked, stroking up and down Alana’s stomach.

‘Now,’ Alana said. ‘At 12 weeks the fetus starts moving, he’s still too small to feel, though. He could be doing somersaults right now and we wouldn’t know.’

‘I can’t wait for you to start showing,’ Margot admitted.

‘Really?’ Alana turned her head in surprise, ‘I’ll get huge.’

‘You’ll look amazing,’ Margot said truthfully. ‘Plus, you could no longer say there was no use in touching your stomach.’

‘No I couldn’t,’ Alana laughed. They laid on the couch in silence for a while. Margot’s hands still running up and down Alana’s stomach.

The silence was broken by the loud rumbling of Alana’s stomach. They both laughed.

‘You hungry?’ Margot asked.

‘Yes, I have barely eaten anything today. And what I ate, I just puked up immediately after.’

Margot nodded sympathetically, Alana had been having the worst case of morning sickness she had ever seen. She spent many mornings holding Alana’s hair back over the toilet, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

‘I’ll go find some dinner. You stay here. I’ll be right back.’ She maneuvered out from under Alana, who had also been trying to get up.

‘Stay, just read something,’ Margot urged.

‘I can’t, I just threw my journal in the fire.’ Alana smiled, Hannibal all but forgotten.

Margot shook her head and left the room to get them both dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr: writersblockisabitch.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated, so are possible prompts!  
> I thank all of you, who have already left a comment! You are the reason there is already a new chapter!


	3. Ringing True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, Margot and Alana go shopping for rings while simultaneously crushing the patriarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want to know what the rings look like, click here:  
> [Alana's engagement ring](http://blog.brilliance.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/trellis-diamond-and-ruby-ring.jpg)  
> [Margot's engagement ring](http://affordable-engagement-rings.info/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Black-Diamond-Engagement-Rings-1.65ct-Fancy-And-Antique-Style.jpg)  
> [Their wedding rings](http://content.beaverbrooks.co.uk/medias/sys_master/images/8830137925662/0005166_0_Product.jpg)

Like most off-days, this Saturday morning was spent in bed, all cuddled up together. Alana was reading a bridal magazine and Margot was indulging in her new favorite hobby: putting her head on Alana’s baby bump and listening to their unborn child.

At 16 weeks, Alana had finally starting showing. Much to her own and Margot’s delight.

Alana had been absentmindedly running a hand through Margot’s hair while leafing through the magazine with the other. As she was currently in between jobs and pregnant, she spent most of her days at home, and to keep herself busy, she had started planning their wedding.

Since neither of them had many friends, they decided to hold a private ceremony, with only her family to bear witness. They hadn’t yet decided on a location, but since gay marriage had been legal nationwide since June, they could get married anywhere.

‘What time is it?’ Alana said, interrupting Margot’s very one-sided conversation. Alana had no idea what she said to their baby, she only caught snippets here and there. Mostly ‘I love you so much’es and ‘We’ll always be there for you's. It always made her smile.

‘Hmm?’ Margot hummed, not really interested in lifting her head up.

‘I asked what time it was,’ Alana repeated, her hand halting in Margot’s hair.

Margot sighed softly, kissing Alana’s stomach and their baby goodbye. She sat up and shot a glance at the clock on her nightstand.

‘It’s almost 11, why do you ask?’

‘We have an appointment at the jewelry store at one this afternoon. To look at rings.’

‘So we have time,’ Margot smirked.

‘I guess so,’ Alana answered, putting her magazine down on the nightstand. Within seconds Margot was hovering over her and kissing her deeply.

* * *

After a quick shower together, they got into Alana’s Mercedes. Margot offered to drive so Alana could continue to read her magazines.

‘Have you put any thoughts into what kind of rings you want?’ Alana asked.

Margot had been thinking about rings, just not for herself, for Alana. She was still a little bitter that Alana had beaten her to the proposal.

‘Nothing gold, too traditional.’

‘Noted,’ Alana smiled. ‘What about stones?’

‘Rubies for you. You look amazing in red,’ Margot said, smiling wistfully.

Alana smiled back, shaking her head slightly. ‘You want to pick my ring?’

Margot thought it over for a second. This would be the perfect opportunity to get a second chance at ‘proposing’.

‘Only if you pick mine.’

Alana reached over the center console, intertwining their hands. ‘We can pick the wedding rings together then.’

Margot nodded, ‘So, how many rubies do you want?’

‘Margot,’ Alana sighed, feigning annoyance. ‘Take a left here, that’s our entrance,’

‘It sure is,’ Margot added cheekily, earning her a push against the shoulder.

* * *

‘Welcome,’ the store clerk said, fake smile firmly in place. ‘You must be Ms. Bloom,’ he said, extending his hand towards Alana.

‘ _Dr_. Bloom actually,’ Alana corrected, before shaking his hand. Margot tried, unsuccessfully, to keep a straight face. Alana hated it when people, especially men, ignored her title. She always introduced herself as Dr. but men conveniently seemed to forget.

Margot smiled warmly at Alana, she loved it when her fiancée was being assertive. That was what first attracted her to Alana; how strong she was. She had heard about Alana before the two of them actually met. Either through the news or through Mason; neither had done her justice.

Alana had been put through a second story window and _survived_. Her prognosis had been bad, if not terrible. Shattered pelvis and broken lumbar spine. The doctors had said she would be lucky if she survived, and if she did, she would most likely be wheelchair bound for the rest of her life.

Not only did she live, against all odds, she walked. First needing constant support of her cane, later she only needed it when she walked long distances or had to stand still for a long time. The last couple of months she hadn’t used it all. She still had a slight limp, and as the pregnancy progressed, it had gotten a little more pronounced. Margot had suggested that she start using her cane again, but Alana would stubbornly ignore her.

Her damage wasn’t only physical. Mentally, Alana had been dealt a huge blow as well. She had put all her trust and faith in a person entirely undeserving of it. It had shattered her confidence and her ability to trust. She became an outcast in her professional community: a profiler who had been in a relationship with a serial killer couldn’t be trusted.

But Alana had picked herself up. She didn’t hide away. She got back up and came back stronger.

She learned how to walk and she learned how to trust again, while teaching Margot to trust too. The proof of that was right in front of them, they were just moments away from picking out their wedding rings.

‘My apologies, _Dr_. Bloom,’ the man begrudgingly corrected. His smile was still in place, but his eyes betrayed him. ‘My name is Herbert Smith, I’ll be your assistant today. Can I take your coats?’

Alana took off her thick trench coat, even in October, the New England weather was unforgiving. Underneath she wore a tight dress, perfectly showing off her small, but definitely noticeable, baby bump.

Mr. Smith noticed it as well. Something close the disdain flashed across his face. He got it under control fast enough, but Margot was an expert at reading faces. If he didn’t like unmarried mothers, he most certainly wouldn’t like unmarried _lesbian_ mothers. _This could be fun_ , Margot thought.

‘Can I take your coat as well, Ms…?’

‘Verger,’ Margot supplied, handing over her coat with a flourish.

‘How nice of you to come with your friend,’ he said, his back turned to them as he hung up the coats. ‘Are you married yourself?’

Alana’s eyebrow creased in annoyance, but Margot’s rose in amusement. This was, _most certainly,_ going to be fun. She put her hand on Alana’s arm, effectively silencing the remark that had been burning on Alana’s tongue.

Smith turned back to face them again, Margot putting on a fake smile of her own.

‘Not yet, but I hope to be very soon. My fiancée and I are in the middle of planning our wedding.’

Smith looked satisfied by that. Alana looked over at Margot, not sure of what game her fiancée was playing. Margot just smiled reassuringly, silently urging her to play along.

‘I must say, I have rarely seen the bride pick out her own engagement ring.’ Alana’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly.   _Strike three,_ Margot thought, _if this was baseball he would be out._ Luckily for Smith, or rather unluckily, Margot didn’t play baseball.

‘Do you already have an idea what you are looking for?’ Smith continued, unaware of the quiet irritation radiating from Alana and the barely contained amusement on Margot’s face.   

Alana smiled sweetly. ‘Nothing too traditional, no gold. My fiancée and I never have been much for tradition.’ She rested a hand on her swollen belly.

Margot wanted to kiss her, but then their little game would be over.

Smith’s fake smile barely glossed over the look of disgust on his face. But always the salesman, he took out a tray of platinum engagement rings.

Margot, meanwhile, decided to look around to see if she could find something for Alana. There were thousands of rings in the store, all marginally different.

Margot had a vague idea what she wanted to buy for Alana, but none of the rings she was looking at really caught her eye. She was getting bored, thankfully, she could just about hear Alana’s conversation with Smith.

‘If you wouldn’t mind telling me your fiancé’s price range, I could help you make a selection,’ he said, trying to sound uninterested, but failing.

‘Oh, money’s not an issue,’ Alana said, not even looking up from the ring she had in her hand.

Margot however, did look up to see Smith’s face, his eyes shining like he just won the jackpot. All his earlier grievances forgotten.

Time for the final blow. Alana looked up at her now, and grinned wickedly.

‘Margot, dear, could you come over here? I think I found something for you,’ Alana said. Smith looked like someone just punched him in the stomach.

Margot walked over, putting her arm around Alana’s waist, as they leaned over the counter to look at the ring.

‘It’s beautiful, babe,’ Margot said, kissing Alana’s cheek. Smith had gotten red in the face, he looked like he was about to explode.

‘But I don’t really think it’s very us. It’s just a little plain. Don’t you think?’ She was enjoying this.

‘You might be right, darling. What would we do without you?’ she said, very pointedly putting one of Margot’s hands on her own stomach.

‘Do you have anything a little more spectacular?’ Alana asked, pretending not to notice Smith’s barely contained anger and disgust.

‘No,’ the store clerk said in a clipped voice. ‘That’s one of our better pieces. I’m sorry we couldn’t help you.’

‘Oh really? That’s too bad,’ Margot added. She couldn’t let Alana have all the fun. ‘When does your new collection come out? We could postpone the wedding till after the birth of our child. He could see his mommies get married.’ Her eyes sparkled with mirth, Alana’s too.

‘Oh, that would be wonderful!’ Alana said, squeezing Margot’s hand.

‘I am not sure,’ Smith said through gritted teeth. I’ll have to check with the manufacturer. Is it alright if I call you with the information?’

They all knew he would never call. And Alana was done with playing games now. ‘Please don’t ever call me. In fact, destroy all my contact information. My future wife and I will never set foot in one of your stores again. You have been nothing but hostile since we came in. If I wanted, I could have you closed down. It is 2015, gay marriage is legal nationwide. If you don’t like it, don’t get married to a man. Goodbye,’ Alana said, turning around pointedly.

Margot got Alana’s coat of the rack and helped her into it, before putting on her own. She held the door open for Alana, and just before it fell closed behind them, she could hear Smith releasing a string of curses.

Once outside, Margot smiled widely, hooking her arm through Alana’s. ‘Come on, _babe,_ let’s find ourselves a jeweler actually deserving of our money.’

* * *

They eventually found the perfect rings at a jewelry store right around the corner.

In her head, Margot could still see Smith's red face, while he mumbled about “gays ruining the goddamned country”.

Margot decided then she’d send him a copy of their current jewelry bill. That would really ruin the guy’s year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you liked it please leave comment! It would mean a lot, compliments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated, so are more prompt.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hello!


	4. Fifty/Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed first attempt, it is finally time to definitively find out the sex of their baby. Too bad that Margot it stuck in a meeting...

Margot shot an annoyed look at the clock, the meeting was running long and she really wanted to be with Alana for this. She would give them five more minutes of her time, and then she was leaving, end of the meeting or not.

Her CFO, Michael, was still talking about their monthly losses on the employee health plan. Margot couldn’t care less. They had this exact conversation every month at the shareholders meeting. The CFO was a sniveling snake of a man, if it was up to him, he would completely strip the health plan and buy himself a new boat with the money. She guessed that is why Mason hired him in the first place. Margot had considered firing him multiple times but had been waiting for the right moment.

She looked at the clock, the five minutes had passed. If she left now, she might still be there on time. But Michael was still raving about laying more people off. She stood up in the middle of Michael’s sentence. The other men at the table looked at her angrily. _Let them look,_ she thought, _you are all utterly replaceable_.

‘Thank you Michael,’ Margot said, not even looking at him.

‘I’m not finis..’ Michael started, his drab colored eyes narrowed in anger.

‘Doesn’t matter,’ Margot interrupted. ‘You’re fired. Please collect your things and leave.’ She heard multiple gasps and had to hold back a smile. _That will teach them,_ she thought. She heard Michael yell something as she closed the door behind her. She didn’t stay in the building long enough to find out exactly which curse words he had used to describe her. Margot got into her car and speeded off. She would be damned if she missed this appointment.

At their doctor’s appointment the week before, they had tried to find out the sex of their baby, but the little one had been curled up and the doctor had been unable to tell.  So they had scheduled another appointment for today, the appointment that Margot was now hopelessly late for.

Margot hadn’t missed even one of Alana’s prenatal visits. Alana had told her repeatedly it wasn’t necessary and that she shouldn’t miss work just to accompany her to her regular checkups. To which Margot replied that it was no use owning the company if she couldn’t take time off whenever she wanted to.

And now her work had caused her to be late to the only appointment Alana had asked her to be at. Margot was of course curious about the sex of their baby, but she honestly didn’t care either way. A boy would be preferable, financially speaking. He would be the legitimate Verger heir. Margot hated how that sounded, it seemed like she was using Alana and their child just to get the money. She wasn’t, she would be just as happy with a girl, but it would make their lives more difficult.  

Alana had been saying for weeks that it would be a boy. Margot didn’t know if it was a mother’s intuition or just wishful thinking on Alana’s part. They often lay in bed at night, Margot’s hands on Alana’s protruding stomach, just talking about how their future child might look and act. Margot loved to imagine a little kid with Alana’s beautiful blue eyes. She knew they would be fine, boy or girl, as long as they were together.

* * *

She pulled into the clinic’s parking lot, _only_ 10 minutes late. She parked next to Alana’s car. Her fiancée had driven the Mercedes, the only one of their cars she could successfully get in and out of unaided. Between being five months pregnant and her back injury, getting up had gotten more difficult.  

Alana had hated being so dependent, Margot just thought it was adorable. She didn’t usually use the word adorable, but Alana’s baby bump was absolutely adorable. It wasn’t all that huge yet, but her stomach had at least doubled in size since last month. Alana also said the baby had started moving around more too. Anytime it happened, Alana put Margot’s hand on her stomach, hoping to share the experience, so far, she hadn’t felt anything.

She locked her car and made her way into the clinic’s waiting room as fast her 3 inch heels could carry her.

Much to Margot’s surprise, Alana was still inside. She looked amazing, her long, dark hair shinier than ever, and the dress she was wearing showed off her breasts nicely. Alana had never lacked in the breast department, but since the pregnancy they had gone up two cup sizes. Much to Alana’s annoyance and Margot’s delight.

When Alana spotted her, she smiled and waved her over.

‘Long meeting?’ she asked, pushing herself out of the chair. For a gynecologist’s waiting room the chairs weren’t really pregnancy friendly. Seeing Alana struggle, Margot rushed over to give her a hand.

‘They longest,’ Margot said, helping Alana stand up. ‘Michael wouldn’t stop talking.’

Alana made a face at his name. They had met once, very briefly, but Alana hadn’t needed more than a few seconds to realize the guy was an ass.

‘So I fired him.’

Alana smiled, leaning over to kiss Margot in greeting. ‘Good for you. He was a creep.’

‘If I had fired him yesterday, I would have been here on time,’ Margot sighed, returning Alana’s kiss. ‘Why aren’t you in there yet?’ she asked, after having momentarily forgotten that Alana shouldn’t still be in the waiting room.

‘I was waiting for you, of course. When you weren’t your usual ten minutes early, I moved our appointment up half an hour. So you’re actually still early,’ Alana said, squeezing Margot’s hand lightly.

Margot helped Alana back into her chair.

‘Anyway, how was your day?’ Margot asked, trying to get comfortable in the world’s most uncomfortable chair.

‘It was fine, my brother called, he wanted to know if we’d picked a date yet.’

‘And have we?’ Margot asked, running her fingers over the stones in Alana’s engagement ring.

‘No, we have not. Because you refuse to give me a straight answer when I ask,’ Alana said pointedly.

‘I told you, we could get married tomorrow, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just do what feels right. How pregnant do you want to be when we get married?’

Alana sighed. ‘I would like to be able to stand long enough to make it through the ceremony, and I would also like to still fit into a dress.’

‘You are fitting into this dress very well,’ Margot said, appreciatively eyeing Alana up and down. Alana laughed at Margot so blatantly ogling her.

‘I’m serious.’

Margot moved her eyes back to Alana’s. ‘We could ask the doctor when the first thing is going to be a problem. And you will look amazing in any dress. No matter how pregnant you are. You look amazing now, and you’ll look amazing in two months.’

Alana smiled softly at her. ‘Thank you. But I still don’t have an answer!’

Thankfully Margot was spared having to answer the question as their doctor just walked out of the examination room and called Alana’s name.

Alana’s doctor was a birdlike woman named Grace Green. She was even smaller in stature than Alana, who was on the generous side of 5.1, which most people didn’t notice, as Alana wore high heels all the time. Even now, with her five month pregnant belly throwing her off balance, she was wearing 4 inch heels.

‘Alana, how can you wear these shoes? You’re five months pregnant! You shouldn’t want to be anywhere near high heels!’

Alana, as she had every time Dr. Green commented on her footwear, shrugged.

‘I wore heels while I was still walking with a cane, this is nothing.’ It was true, when they met, Alana used her cane in combination with stiletto heels.  Margot imagined she’d been wearing high heels even in her wheelchair.

Dr. Green shot Margot a look that said: ‘ _Talk to your woman, she’s hurting herself.’_

Margot knew Alana should really start wearing flats, just yesterday she almost fell down the stairs because of her messed up center of gravity. She also knew that it was impossible to talk Alana into something she didn’t want to do. So Margot just gave Dr. Green a sympathetic smile and took her place to the left of Alana.

Dr. Green snapped on her gloves and placed the ultrasound machine next to them.

‘Well, let’s see if we can get a good picture of the little rascal today,’ Dr. Green said, applying a generous amount of gel to Alana’s stomach, making her shiver.

Dr. Green moved the wand up and down and a picture appeared on the sonogram machine.

‘Strong heartbeat,’ Dr. Green said, sounding satisfied. ‘I’ll be able to tell you the sex from this angle. Do you still want to know?’ she asked Alana, who looked up at Margot, eyes soft. Margot smiled back and nodded.

‘Yes, please,’ Alana said, grabbing Margot’s hand and squeezing it.

‘Well, from the looks of it, I am quite certain you two are going to have a healthy baby boy! Congratulations!’

Margot was beaming. A boy! They were going to have a son!

‘A boy, Margot. He’ll be the Verger heir. You won,’ Alana said, tears shining in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

‘I had already won when I met you. This is just a bonus,’ she said burying her nose in Alana’s hair. ‘We’re going to have a son Alana!’ Margot said, feeling tears well up in her eyes as well.

Dr. Green decided the two of them needed some privacy and left the room.

Alana smiled brightly, pulling Margot into a half hug, careful of the gel still on her stomach. Margot gathered Alana’s face into her hands and kissed her, hard. Their lips expressing all the emotions that were bubbling over.

When Margot pulled back to breathe, she rested her forehead on Alana’s. ‘Thank you. I love you so much.’

‘You’re welcome. I love you too,’ Alana whispered back.

They stayed liked that for a while, reveling in their closeness. Only pulling apart when Dr. Green came back in to finish the rest of the examination.

* * *

On the way back, they had decided to take Alana’s car, neither of them wanting to separate, Margot couldn’t keep her hand off Alana’s baby bump.

‘You know I would have been just as happy if it had been a girl right?’ Margot said, breaking the comfortable silence in the car. She wanted Alana to know that she wasn’t only using her as a breeding machine.

‘I know you would have. But after everything you went through, you deserve this,’ Alana breathed, her eyes closed, both of her hands covering Margot’s.

Margot smiled, not remembering a moment even nearly as perfect as this one. She had someone she loved, someone who loved her back enough to marry her. She was going to be a mother, something that had seemed impossible only a year ago. Mason was dead and the company was hers. She had everything she ever wanted, and it felt so much better than she ever expected it would. Suddenly, she had an idea.

‘What about next month?’

‘What about next month?’ Alana repeated, not understanding where Margot was coming from.

‘For the wedding. We could get married around Christmas. Your family could stay over and celebrate Christmas with us. You’ll be six months pregnant by then, not too pregnant to stand and you’ll fit into any dress you choose.’

Alana thought it over for a second before nodding her approval. ‘I’ve always wanted to get married in the snow.’

Margot locked eyes with her through the rearview mirror. ‘So Christmas,’ Margot said.

‘Christmas, I’ll let my brother know.’

‘You should also let him now he’s going to have a nephew.’

‘We’re going to have a son,’ Alana said dreamily, pulling Margot’s hand tighter against her stomach.

Precisely at that moment, their son decided to make his presence known by kicking against Margot’s hand.

Margot looked over at Alana in awe.

‘Did you feel that?’ Margot asked incredulously.

‘I did. He must like you, Margot,’ Alana smiled. ‘I have never felt him kick this hard.’

‘He needs a name,’ Margot said, still not over the fact that she just felt her son move for the first time.

‘Do you have any ideas?’ Alana asked, bringing Margot’s hand to her mouth. 

‘I have a few,’ Margot smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a boy! Bet you didn’t see that coming! Even though we all knew it was going to be a boy, it was very important to me that Margot would voice her thoughts about the baby being a girl with Alana. 
> 
> On that note, the next chapter will be about picking a name for their son. So if you any ideas for a name please comment and I’ll put them up for consideration! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and leaving comments! I love waking up with an inbox full of your thoughts about domestic Marlana!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


	5. What's In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking the right name for your child is very important. In this chapter Margot and Alana discuss some possibilities they like. Margot also asks Alana another important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who send me a name! Special thanks to: littlesolo for the name of Max and its backstory and Thundriel for giving me a lot of other name options.
> 
> Just to clearify, this are all just options I am considering, I am still not sure which one I like best, so you can leave your preference in the comments!
> 
> As always: enjoy!

They were sitting on the couch, Alana stretched out with her feet in Margot’s lap. She had stubbornly worn her heels again all day and her feet were paying the price. Thankfully, Margot was the perfect fiancée and was rubbing them for her, without even telling her ‘I told you so’.

A fire burned in the fireplace, illuminating everything with its warm glow. Margot was softly rubbing Alana’s feet while she took in the beautiful woman in front of her. Alana had taken her make-up off for the night and her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head. She was wearing an old shirt that was about two sizes too big but was tight around her 21 week baby bump. Margot could honestly say she had never looked more beautiful. The firelight rounded the harsh line of Alana’s jaw and made her look younger than her 37 years.

She switched feet, Alana let out a soft moan and put the baby naming book she’d been reading for the past week down on her stomach. They were at the ‘D’ now.

‘All these names are ridiculous,’ Alana sighed, stretching her arms above her head. ‘Who in their right mind, would name their child Dick? They are setting that little kid up for a lifetime of teasing and tormenting.’

‘I don’t know. I actually kind of like it. Horrible names breed character,’ Margot smirked.

Alana rolled her eyes and softly kicked Margot against her thigh.

‘Careful. Or I might stop massaging your feet.’

Alana looked at her in mock horror. ‘Please don’t, I take it back. But we are not naming our son Dick.’

‘Fine,’ Margot said, sighing like this was a huge sacrifice on her part. ‘What about Andrew?’

Alana grimaced and shook her head. ‘My first boyfriend was named Andrew, he cheated on me with my best friend. So I dated his sister in revenge.’

Margot almost choked from laughing so hard, Alana just looked at her, her expression vaguely amused.

‘So vengeful,’ Margot said once she got her breathing back under control. ‘What was her name? Just so I don’t suggest that one as well.’

‘Laura. You want the complete list of my exes?’ Alana’s tone was teasing, Margot felt a challenge coming.

‘I guess you’ll want the names of mine in return?’

‘Only if you want, I’m assuming they’re mostly girl’s names anyway.’

‘I have dated a few guys,’ Margot said offhandedly, looking at Alana’s feet instead of her face.

This got Alana’s attention. ‘Really? You, Margot Verger, most lipstick of all lesbians, dated guys?’

‘Just a couple in high school. I was trying to convince myself I was straight. Too bad that every date I went on made it all the more obvious that guys were not my thing.’

‘Names, Margot,’ Alana insisted. ‘I need to know which lucky teenage boys got to date you in high school.’

‘There was Warner, oldest son of some rich Mayflower family. Big, stupid and entitled. I almost fell asleep during our date, he wouldn’t stop talking about himself.’

Alana nodded sympathetically, she had dated her fair share of entitled jerks. ‘After Warner, there was Marcus. More of the same really. Then Angus, he was one of Mason’s friends, slimy guy, used too much gel and cologne. You could smell him from a mile away. After that, I just gave up and started dating women in secret. First Sarah, then Jamie, Alex and finally Judy. She was nice, we dated for a long time, until Mason found out and scared her off. I haven’t been with anyone since, until you of course.’ She ran a finger up Alana’s calf and back down to her feet again to emphasize her point. Alana’s eyes darkened a little at Margot’s ministrations. ‘So tell me, Dr. Bloom, what’s your damage?’

Alana smirked, ‘You’d think less of me if I told you.’ Margot ran her hand back up Alana’s calf, a little higher this time, letting it rest there for a while, before taking her hands off completely.

‘Names, Alana,’ she said in a breathy voice. ‘Or I won’t finish what I started.’

Alana whined, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her stomach.

‘You hear that, baby? Your mother is withholding foot rubs from me.’

‘Don’t listen to her, she’s the one that is being withholding,’ Margot said, leaning over to pull Alana’s shirt up and plant a kiss on her bare stomach.

Alana gasped at the sensation of Margot’s warm mouth on her skin and she groaned when Margot’s tongue darted out and licked the skin of her stomach.

‘Alright, you win. I surrender,’ Alana said, holding up her hands. ‘Just no more teasing please.’ This conversation was getting entirely out of hand.

Margot pulled away, satisfied smirk firmly in place. ‘So, what are their names?’

‘After Laura, I dated this guy named Ted for a while.’

Margot snorted. ‘Ted?’

‘What’s wrong with that?’

‘It’s just _Ted._ I can’t explain it, it’s just a weird name.’

‘Mhhm,’ Alana hummed. ‘He was a weird guy too. Convinced he was a nice guy, was actually obsessive and controlling. Anyway, after that, there were Billy, Jeremy,’

‘No names that end on a ‘Y’,’ Margot interrupted.

‘Why?’

Margot raised her eyebrow at Alana’s horrible pun. ‘Because they all sound cheap and there are enough grown men named ‘Gary’ in this world.’

Alana laughed at that, ‘Fine, no ‘Y’s. Speaking about, after Jeremy there was Yvonne. Then Tim, then Alice, then Riley, then Cameron, Felix, Robert and then you,’ Alana said, smiling satisfactorily.

They both knew she had left someone, maybe two someones, out of that list. But Margot didn’t care, their names had never been up for consideration anyway.

‘Too bad about Felix,’ Margot said. ‘I actually liked that name. It means luck, we could use a little luck.’

Alana shrugged, ‘Names aren’t everything. Mine means either harmony or rock. Yours means pearl. And I am not a very harmonious person.’

Margot tossed her hair back over her shoulder, biting back a comment about Alana being a rock. Instead she just said: ‘I still think it’s a cute name.’

‘If you want a name with a meaning, how about David? Literally, it means beloved and he could be our own little giant slayer.’

‘David…’ Margot repeated. ‘It’s not absolutely horrible. Yes, I could live with David. What do you think about Max?’

‘Why Max?’ Alana asked, it seemed so random and not like Margot at all.

‘It’s the character’s name from my favorite children’s book: Where the Wild Things Are. I think it’s cute.’

Alana thought it over. Max was a cute name, and it did have the ‘Ma’ the Verger’s seemed to prefer, that reminded her, she had meant to ask Margot about that.

‘Do all the Verger names start with ‘Ma’ or is that just you and your brother?’

‘All of our names start at least with an ‘M’. It’s ridiculous, we don’t have to do that.’

‘So the fact that you like Max is just coincidental?’

‘Yes,’ Margot smiled. ‘Completely coincidental. I said we didn’t _have_ to, not that I didn’t want a name starting with an ‘M’ because of it.’

‘So Marlon would still be okay?’

Margot smiled. ‘I like that, Marlon, it reminds me of you, somehow…’

‘That’s why I like it too,’ Alana admitted.

They sat in silence for a while, Margot had continued her massage of Alana’s feet and Alana had picked up her baby naming book again.

‘Thomas?’ Alana asked after sitting in silence for a while.

‘Hmm,’ Margot hummed. ‘Thomas. Sounds nice.’

‘It sounds classy, like his mother,’ Alana joked.

‘Like both his mothers.’ Margot smiled. ‘I like it, Thomas Verger.’

‘And what about Noah?’ Alana asked.

‘Noah?’

‘Yes, he was the last man on earth, and simultaneously the first. It would be symbolic, he would be the first new Verger.’

‘Well, N does come after M.’

‘It does,’ Alana smiled. ‘Do you like it?’

Margot slowly nodded and smiled, repeating the name over in her head. ‘I do, let’s put it on the list. How many do we have now?’

‘Uhm, David, Max, Marlon and now Thomas and Noah.’

‘I like all of them.’

‘Yeah me too.’

‘There was something I wanted to ask you, concerning names,’ Margot said. She sounded nervous, Alana had never heard her sound so unsure. Margot was strong, so very strong, she had lived in the same house as her demon all her life, but she looked more scared right now than Alana had ever seen her do when Mason was still alive.

She pulled her feet off Margot’s lap and moved over on the couch so she could pull Margot into her arms. Margot melted into the embrace, burying her head in the crook of Alana’s neck, her hands moving automatically to Alana’s stomach, to find support from her unborn son.

‘What do you want to ask?’ Alana said softly, stroking Margot’s curls.

‘What you said about starting a new generation of Vergers, I would like for him to have both our last names. I know we have never talked about one of us changing our names after we got married, and I don’t expect you to, seeing as we both have professional recognition by our names. I just thought, that maybe, you’d want to hyphenate? Be Bloom-Verger or Verger-Bloom?’

Margot looked up, green eyes big and pleading. Alana smiled warmly back at her.

‘I would love to give him both our names, and I would love to be Mrs. Verger-Bloom.’

‘Really?’ Margot asked, the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips, but still sounding a bit unsure.

‘Yes, really,’ Alana said, her smile now full-on beaming. ‘Come here you!’

She lifted Margot’s chin up and kissed her soundly, Margot kissed back with equal fervor. And once they were all kissed out, Margot moved down Alana’s body to rest her head on the older woman’s stomach.

‘Hey baby,’ she whispered, loud enough for Alana to hear. ‘What do you think? Want to be David Max Marlon Thomas Noah Verger-Bloom?’

Nothing happened.

‘Maybe just pick one?’ Alana suggested, combing through Margot’s hair.

‘I can’t decide on one yet.’

‘Well, we still have four more months to go. I am sure we’ll be able to agree on something. Now take me to bed, the baby has tired me out.’

Margot smirked ‘Not too much, I hope. I do plan on finishing what I started.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, I live on those.
> 
> I have you have a question or an idea for a chapter, you can always find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


	6. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is hard and not everything can be sunshine and rainbows. Margot comforts Alana. Lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys!
> 
> I am so happy of all the positive comments this had been getting! It really gives me a reason to get up at 5 in the morning to catch my train! (From which I am uploading this)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

‘Alana!’ Margot yelled, throwing her keys in the bowl next to their front door. ‘I got you the ice cream you sent me twelve texts about!’

No answer. Margot shrugged off her coat. Alana had to be home, her Mercedes was still in the driveway.

‘Alana? Where are you?’ she yelled, a little louder this time. She walked into the kitchen, where their cook, Esther, was preparing dinner.

‘Good evening, Esther,’ Margot greeted, putting the ice cream in the freezer. ‘Have you seen Alana?’

The cook shook her head. ‘I haven’t seen Ms. Bloom since I brought her lunch. Have you tried to bedroom? She looked very tired this afternoon.’

Margot sighed. Alana had been very tired and sore the last couple of weeks. Their son had started kicking her at night and it was keeping her awake. Her back had also been killing her. Being five and a half months pregnant was putting a lot of strain on her already weak back and pelvis. Alana hadn’t complained about it and was too concerned with the baby’s well-being to take anything stronger than Tylenol, which was barely putting a dent in the pain.

‘I haven’t yet. Thank you, Esther,’ Margot said, smiling at the older woman.

‘You’re welcome, Ms. Verger. Will you both take dinner upstairs?’

Margot nodded. ‘I think we will, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pregnant fiancée to take care of.’

Esther smiled to herself, she had been working for Margot and Alana since the beginning of Alana’s pregnancy, and it really warmed her heart to see two people care about each other so much.

‘Alana?’ Margot said softly as she poked her head around their bedroom door. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off. She could barely make Alana out in the darkness. But the older woman was there, lying in bed, fully clothed, eyes shut tight and hugging her stomach. She looked so small in the big bed, Margot felt worry tugging on her heart.

‘Alana?’ Margot asked, stepping into the room fully and silently closing the door behind her. ‘Are you okay?’

Alana mumbled something that she couldn’t hear. Margot crossed the room and carefully sat down next to Alana, pushing some of Alana’s dark curls behind her ear. Her face was contorted in pain, she took one look at her wife and felt her heart breaking.  

‘Are you okay, sweetheart?’ Margot asked, breaking out one of their barely used pet names.

Alana opened her eyes slowly. Even in the near-darkness of their bedroom, Margot could see the tears shining in them. She shook her head, grimacing as the movement caused her lower back to spasm.

‘It’s your back huh?’ Margot said in her most soothing voice. Still stroking Alana’s hair. ‘Is there anything I can get you? Do for you?’

‘No, it will pass, it’s just…’ Her face scrunched up in pain, ‘Pretty bad right now.’

‘I got you your ice cream,’ Margot whispered into Alana’s ear.

Alana smiled weakly. ‘Good, I might want some of that later.’

‘What about a hot bath, huh?’ Margot said, rubbing Alana’s stomach carefully.

‘But dinner…’ Alana objected softly.

‘I’ll tell Esther we’ll eat later.’

Alana closed her eyes again and waited a moment before replying. ‘Only if you’ll join me. I missed you today.’

‘I missed you too,’ Margot said, drawing patterns on Alana’s belly. ‘I’ll go tell Esther. I’ll be right back.’

* * *

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as she could.

‘How is Ms. Bloom doing?’ Esther asked, concern lacing her words.

Margot shook her head. ‘Not good. Her back is hurting her a lot. She is trying to pretend it’s not, but every movement caused her pain. Is it possible to eat later, when she’s feeling a little better?’

Esther nodded. ‘I’ll leave the oven on for you two. Or you can call me.’

‘That won’t be necessary, Esther. I think I’m still capable of reheating lasagna. Thank you so much, it looks delicious.’

Esther smiled. ‘If I may offer some advice, let her take a hot bath. That always helped me when I was pregnant with my children.’

Margot smiled warmly at the old woman. ‘That was the plan. Thank you for everything, Esther,’ she said before grabbing the ice cream and a spoon and rushing back up the stairs.

* * *

Alana hadn’t moved at all. Margot flipped the switch and the lights came on. Alana blinked a couple of times, eyes adjusting to the light.

‘Esther is keeping dinner warm for us,’ she said. ‘We have all the time in the world.’

Alana smiled, a little wider this time, but it still didn’t reach her eyes.  

‘Have you taken any painkillers?’ Margot asked from the en suite, drawing Alana a bath.

When Alana didn’t answer, she grabbed the bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and a poured a glass of water.

‘Here,’ she said, holding out the pills to Alana, who took them a little apprehensively. Margot helped her into a sitting position so she could swallow them.

In the light, Alana looked deadly pale with big, dark circles under her eyes. Margot wanted to cry. It was her fault that Alana was in so much pain. All the doctors had warned them that the pregnancy would put an incredible strain on Alana’s back, but she hadn’t wanted to hear it.

‘The bath is almost ready,’ she said, kissing Alana softly on the cheek. ‘Do you need me to help you up?’

Alana nodded, eyes closed in pain but holding out her arms to Margot none the less. Margot gathered her up as she would a child. Once Alana was standing, she let out a shuddering breath.

‘Are you okay?’ Margot asked again, knowing the answer already. She pulled her closer and wrapped Alana in a loose hug.

‘I will be,’ Alana mumbled into Margot’s neck.

Margot half walked, half carried Alana into the bathroom. She turned off the faucet and felt the water. Just hot enough, she poured in some bath oils and grabbed a couple of their fluffiest towels from the closet. Then, she disappeared into their bedroom for a second and came back carrying the ice cream.

Alana smiled another weak smile when she saw what Margot was holding.

‘Dessert before dinner?’

‘Yes, because it is harder to feed you lasagna in the tub,’ Margot joked, attempting to get a laugh out of Alana, she got a smile instead but was satisfied anyway.

‘Let me help you undress,’ Margot offered, already undoing the tie on Alana’s dress. She removed Alana’s clothes and underwear carefully, helping her into the bath before shedding her own blouse and pants at lightning speed.

‘Move forward a bit,’ she urged Alana, who complied. She moved in behind Alana, gathering the brunette into her arms. Alana rested her head on Margot’s shoulder and Margot snaked her hands around Alana’s waist. Hoping to calm their son a bit that way, so Alana could have a good night’s sleep.

She nuzzled Alana’s hair. ‘Feeling better?’ she asked after a while, pressing a kiss to Alana’s wet neck. Alana hummed her affirmation.

‘Ready for ice cream? It will be soft by now.’

Alana nodded, her first genuine smile of the day on her face.

Margot fed her spoons of Rocky Road until the water had turned cold and the tub of ice cream was half empty.

‘Time to get out,’ Margot said, still holding Alana in her arms. ‘How’s your back?’ she asked, still concerned.

‘Much better,’ Alana sighed, carefully moving off of Margot so they could get out.

‘And how’s the baby?’ she said, wrapping a towel around Alana’s shoulders.

‘Quiet. Thanks to you.’ Alana grabbed Margot by the shoulders and tiptoed up to kiss her. She tasted of ice cream and her wet hair tickled Margot’s bare skin. Her hands skimmed over the plane of Alana’s back while they kissed.

Alana pulled back a little, smiling up at Margot, who gladly smiled back.

‘Thank you. For taking care of me.’

‘It’s my pleasure, now go get dressed, there is lasagna waiting for us downstairs, if you’re still hungry, that is.’

Alana grinned. ‘I am always hungry, nowadays.’

They ended up eating dinner in bed, Margot feeding her forks full of lasagna, while Alana cuddled into her side. When Alana threatened to fall asleep, Margot turned off the lights, not caring that it was only ten PM.

Alana smiled at her sleepily, resting her head on top of Margot’s heart and tangling their legs together.

‘I love you.’ Alana’s eyes fell closed and her breathing evened out. She was fast asleep in a matter of seconds, all tired out form being in constant pain. Margot smiled at the woman in her arms, kissing the crown of her head softly.

‘I love you too,’ she whispered. ‘both of you.’ She put a hand on Alana’s stomach, silently asking their son to be a good little boy and let his mother sleep. It seemed he had heard her, because Alana slept peacefully through the night and she woke up the following morning after Margot had already left to go to work.

She stretched, her back feeling much better, and spotted the note on her nightstand.

_“Good morning!_

_I hope you slept well. Please don’t be your usual stubborn self and take another dose of Tylenol. Even if you feel better. There is more ice cream in the freezer. I’ll call you around lunchtime._

_I love both you and the baby._

_X. Margot.”_

Alana smiled and took the pills Margot had so considerately left on the nightstand for her. Then she got dressed and went downstairs to talk Esther into letting her eat ice cream for breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it consider leaving a comment, if you have anything you would like to see or two favorite ladies and/or their child do, hit me up on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


	7. Toy Bunnies and Pregnancy Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to put the baby's room together! Only Alana kind of forgot about it... A future friends also makes an appearance,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would, once again, like to thank all of you for your continued support! I love all the comments and am working on the prompts I've gotten. So thank you all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

‘Alana! Can you get the door?’ Margot yelled at her from underneath the shower. How she could still hear the doorbell inside their shower was beyond Alana.

‘I’ll get it.’ Alana yelled back, grabbing her cane from the end of their bed. Margot had insisted that she should start using it again now she was almost six months pregnant and walking had become more of a chore.

Alana had refused at first, convinced that she could walk unaided for at least another month, but when Dr. Green said it would substantially lessen the pressure on her back, she had given in, albeit reluctantly.

The doorbell rang again. ‘I’m coming, I’m coming.’ Alana muttered, almost regretting giving the staff the weekend off. She hated to admit it, but she had gotten used to their presence silently working around them. Cooking dinner, cleaning rooms, opening doors.

The bell rang a third time just as Alana threw open the front door, wanting to know what was so urgent that it warranted three rings. On the other side, a delivery men was waiting, surrounded by a wall of large, cardboard boxes.

‘Uhm, hello?’ Alana said in a manner of greeting. She was too taken aback by surprise to formulate a complete sentence.

‘Good morning, Ms…’ He looked on his clipboard. ‘Verger?’

‘Ms. Bloom actually, Ms Verger is..’

‘Me,’ Margot said, appearing at Alana’s side, completely dressed and not a hair out of place. Again, Alana had no idea how she did it. Her brain didn’t seem to be fully functional this morning.

‘Ah, Ms. Verger, could I have your signature, please?’ He held out the clipboard and Margot signed her name.

‘Where do you want these?’ He motioned to the boxes behind him.

‘Upstairs please, second room on the right.’

He nodded. ‘Okay, let’s do this guys!’ Two other men in delivery uniforms appeared out of nowhere and started hauling boxes up the stairs.

Alana was so stunned she hadn’t moved. ‘’scuse me m’am.’ One of the delivery men said as he passed her.

Margot pulled Alana back a step, getting her out of the way and effectively shaking her out of her stupor.

‘Uhm, Margot, what is happening right now?’ She asked her fiancée, who was just smirking at her.

‘You’ll see.’ She said mysteriously. ‘Let’s eat.’

Alana let herself be led into the kitchen, still trying to process what was happening. It must be the damn hormones messing with her thinking. But even she had to admit that this was a pretty extreme case of pregnancy brain.

Margot was at the stove, starting on their breakfast.

‘You want omelets or scrambled?’ She asked, holding a carton of eggs.

‘Margot.’ Alana said as sternly as possible.

‘No eggs?’ She quipped.

Alana rolled her eyes. ‘Tell what is going on. What are they putting in the second room on the right, that’s…’ She trailed of as realization hit her. ‘Oh.’

Margot smiled knowingly, happy to see that Alana had finally realized what was going on.

‘The baby’s room, I know.’ She answered. ‘I thought it would be practical to have them put our _baby_ furniture in the _baby’s_ room.’

‘I hadn’t realized that was today.’ Alana said sheepishly, pouring them both a glass of orange juice.

* * *

They ate their breakfast together, Margot had opted for scrambled eggs and was mercilessly teasing Alana about her scrambled brains. They were just finishing up when the delivery guy poked his head around the kitchen door. ‘We are all done Ms. Verger, Ms. Bloom.’

‘Thank you,’ Margot said, ‘I’ll see you out.’

Margot reappeared a few minutes later and started helping Alana load the dishwasher, seeing as she couldn’t bend over very well.

‘Are you ready to get the baby’s room ready?’ Margot asked, closing the dishwasher with her foot.

‘We really need to decide on a name.’

Margot shrugged, ‘Let’s first get his room in order.’ She grabbed Alana’s hand, bringing it up to her lips for a kiss. Alana closed her eyes, she loved it when Margot kissed her hands. She loved Margot’s kisses on any part of body, but Margot kissing her hand was somehow so, _intimate._

Alana opened her eyes slowly, gently smiling at Margot, who had yet to let go of her hand.

‘Lead the way.’

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, Margot trying to slow down her usually fast gait so a very pregnant and limping Alana could keep up with her.

They had decided to use the room directly across their own as the baby’s room. It was spacious and had lots of natural light. They had painted one wall mint green and left the others white. For the furniture, they had chosen a crib and a changing table made of lightly colored wood, to add to the fresh, airy feel of the room.

‘Do we have to assemble anything?’ Alana asked cautiously. She had never been any good at assembling her old Ikea furniture and it was hard to imagine Margot assembling anything in her designer dresses and manicured nails. Alana grinned, maybe that’s why she was no good at it either: she wore just as much designer clothes as Margot did.

Margot shrugged, ‘I am not sure. We can always have Ed fix it on Monday.’ Ed was their resident handymen. He usually just repaired the fences around the property and replaced the lightbulbs on the high ceilings in the mansion, but Alana couldn’t really imagine baby furniture giving him much trouble.

‘I hadn’t thought about that.’ She rubbed her hands together, eager to get started. Margot produced two box cutters out of nowhere. When Alana asked where she had gotten them, the tall brunette just shrugged innocently.

In all honesty, she had asked Ed the day before to leave some box cutters in the room, because unlike Alana, she hadn’t forgotten the order was due to arrive today.

‘Biggest first?’ Alana asked, grinning wildly.

‘Always.’

* * *

They spent the whole morning opening boxes and arranging the furniture around the room. Thankfully nothing had to be assembled. Margot leaving Alana alone around 12 to fix them both lunch. It had come as a great surprise to Alana that Margot knew how to cook, and cook well. She expected the heiress to have been fed by personal chefs her entire life, which she had been, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t cooked with them.

Margot had told her one evening about sneaking off into the kitchens to get away from Mason or her father. They would never voluntarily mingle with the ‘help’, as they so patronizingly called their staff. So Margot had become quite adapt at cooking and on days like these when all their staff had the weekend off, Margot liked to cook for her.

* * *

While Alana waited for Margot to return with the waffles, she had been craving them all day, she started opening one of the smaller boxes.

‘I wasn’t sure if you wanted fresh fruit on your waffles, so I just cut up some strawberries.’ Margot said, carrying a tray laden with food into the room. ‘Alana?’ She asked, when the other woman was not immediately visible to her.

‘Over here.’ Alana said softly, it sounded like she’d just been crying. When Margot found her behind a mountain of torn-up cardboard, her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

Margot dumped the tray on the floor and fell to her knees next to Alana, concerned about her wellbeing.

‘Are you okay?’ She asked, wiping away Alana’s tears. ‘What happened?’ She didn’t spot any immediate injuries, then she noticed Alana was holding something white and fluffy in her lap, and that her expression was more endeared than sad. Margot had never been someone to cry out of happiness, so her eyes had seen tears and her mind had responded in alarm.

‘What’s this?’ She asked, picking the fluffy thing off of Alana’s lap. It was a white toy rabbit, the one she had ordered some weeks ago without Alana’s knowledge.

‘You’re crying because of a stuffed bunny?’ Margot asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Alana, still too emotional to speak, just nodded. ‘Not to invalidate your feelings, but why?’

Alana took a shuddering breath. ‘You..’ She started, her voice wavering. ‘You bought a toy. For our child.’ She smiled gently. ‘It’s so..’ another shuddering breath. ‘So adorable. It will be his first toy! And you bought it for him.’

Margot smiled at her fiancée’s antics. ‘Pregnancy hormones, huh?’ Margot said, one eyebrow raised and smiling a half smile.

‘Might be.’ Alana sniffed.

‘Come here.’ Margot said, gathering Alana in her arms. ‘You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?’

Alana rested her head on Margot’s shoulder, Margot resting hers on top of Alana’s. She put the stuffed bunny on Alana’s baby bump.

‘Do you think he’ll like it?’ Margot asked, a little emotion creeping into her voice now too.

‘He’ll love it, won’t you?’ Alana asked, putting a hand on her stomach, Margot put hers next to it, waiting for something to happen, they didn’t have to wait long. Their son was quite an active baby and he kicked at their palms almost immediately.

‘See?’ Alana said, smiling proudly at her future wife. ‘He loves it. Now, he also remembers you saying something about waffles and strawberries.’

Margot shook her head playfully. ‘I did. But I am not feeding you on the ground, it’s not good for your back. So if you move over to that chair over there, I might even go back to the kitchen to pick up the rest of the strawberries and the chocolate sauce.’ She smiled suggestively.

Alana’s eyes went wide and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. ‘I would love to go sit in that chair, and I would love to eat chocolate strawberries with you, but I can’t get up by myself.’ She held out her hands to Margot, who rolled her eyes put helped Alana up anyway.

‘There better be some waffles left when I come back.’ Margot threatened.

‘I’ll try.’ Alana yelled at Margot’s retreating form.

In the end, Alana _had_ left Margot two whole waffles, which was more than enough, considering the mountain of chocolate covered strawberries they got to feed each other. After their extended lunchbreak, they put the finishing touches on the room.

Before Margot closed the door of the finished baby room behind them, she shot one last look at the toy bunny that Alana had put in the middle of the crib. _It_ is _a really cute toy,_ she thought to herself. And in her mind’s eye she saw a small boy with dark hair and big blue eyes, smiling happily as he played with his toy bunny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hormones, am I right? Well, let's just say there will be a lot more crying tomorrow, because up next is, you guessed it: THE WEDDING! And as I previously said, they will get married around Christmas, so I had a question for you. Is it too early to write Alana and Margot celebrating Christmas with the family? Or do you think it is okay? Please let me know!
> 
> If you have ideas or want to talk, you can always find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


	8. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana get ready to walk down the aisle. That's it, this is the wedding chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here we are, the long awaited wedding chapter! I hope you like how I portrayed it and I didn't completely ruin this for you. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it, this one is a little longer, as I needed to put in a lot of stuff (fluff, I had to put in a lot of fluff)

Margot took a deep breath to calm herself, and another, and another. She could have kept doing that for eternity and it would have done nothing to ease her nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror, wiping a stray eyelash of her cheek. _You can do this,_ she murmured softly to herself, followed immediately by a, _you can’t do this._

A door opened behind her. ‘You look beautiful Margot.’ A female voice said. Margot turned around.

‘I don’t think I can do this.’ Margot said, eyes wide in fear.

Alana’s mother, Jenny, walked over and put her hand on Margot’s shoulder. ‘Margot, she loves you. So much. I have never seen her this happy with anyone before. She is glowing, and it is not just because of the pregnancy. It is because of you, she loves you, completely, and unless I am grossly mistaken, you love her too.’

Margot turned her eyes to the ceiling, trying to keep the tears at bay and prevent them from ruining her carefully applied make-up. Once she got herself back under control, she looked back to Jenny and smiled weakly. She had met Alana’s family the day before, but they already felt more like her family, than her actual family had ever done.

When Alana’s family arrived at the mansion the day before, they had all crowded around Alana, hugging her and touching her stomach. Not all that strange, as this was the first time they saw their daughter/sister since the beginning of her pregnancy. Margot watched them from a distance, happy about the big smile on Alana’s face. Alana had then proceeded to wave her over and introduced her to her parents, her two brothers, their wives, and their children. After that, they had included Margot in every conversation and made sure she was up to date on all the family stories. She had never had such a fun evening with family, Alana excluded obviously.

‘I do love your daughter, very much.’

‘That is all that matters.’ Jenny said, tears welling up in her own eyes as well. Margot pulled the smaller woman into a hug, careful not the crease her white dress.

The door opened again, this time it was Erik, Alana’s oldest brother. ‘Are you ready?’ He asked, hands fidgeting with his tie. His mother let go of Margot and walked over to fix her son’s tie for him. Margot smiled at this display of obvious affection. She had never had any sort of child/parent relationship and this display reminded her of their son, hers and Alana’s, steadily growing inside her bride’s belly. She hoped that she got to fix her son’s tie at his wedding, 30 years from now.

Once Erik’s tie was fixed, he turned to Margot again. ‘You look really amazing, Margot. Just wait till you see Alana.’ He winked, and his mother elbowed him in the side.

‘Auch. What was that for?’ He asked, rubbing his side.

‘Stop teasing her.’ Jenny admonished, and to Margot: ‘You ready dear?’

Margot just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Erik walked over and offered Margot his arm, hooking hers through his.

She could do this.

* * *

On the other side of the small church they had booked, Alana was looking into a different mirror, but having the same thoughts.

‘I can’t do this.’ She sighed, wiping a tear away, she had been crying the whole day, actually, she had been crying since she and Margot said goodnight to each other the night before and went to sleep in different rooms. Alana blamed the excessive crying on pregnancy hormones, but she know that was only part of it.

She couldn’t wait to get married to Margot, and spend the rest of their lives together, but somehow the thought of getting out there still terrified her. She wasn’t scared of Margot leaving her at the altar, she know the other woman loved her. In the twelve hours they had been separated by tradition, Margot had texted her 42 times. Mostly asking how Alana was feeling, how the baby was doing, how much she loved and missed her. So no, she wasn’t scared of that.

She put her hands on her substantial, six month baby bump, thinking about the child growing in there. She knew they would love him with everything they had, that she would love Margot with all she had. So why was she so goddamn nervous? She started wiping at her tears again.

The door opened behind her, her father appearing in the opening. He smiled a warm smile at her via the mirror.

‘You look beautiful honey.’ He said, tears shining in his eyes too. ‘How are you feeling?”

‘Excited, and nervous dad, why am I so damn nervous?’ She whispered.

‘Oh honey.’ Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder. ‘I know I was terrified on my wedding day. I loved your mother, still do, and I knew she loved me too. But once I was all by myself, I started thinking that she wouldn’t show up, or say no. I think it’s normal, you love someone so much, and you can’t believe they love you back. The brain is kind of a dick that way. But I don’t have to tell you that, you’re the psychiatrist.’ He smiled wistfully.

‘I know, I know. I blame the pregnancy hormones.’ She smiled through her tears.

‘So stop overthinking it, this will be one of the best days of your life, along with the birth of your first child.’ He smiled, wrapping his eldest child and only daughter in a big hug, careful as not to crease her dress.

A knock on the door broke them apart, her youngest brother, Colin, poking his head around. ‘Wow, Lana, you look really beautiful! Like an actual human being! You should get married more often.’ He laughed, Alana considered throwing something at his head, but there was nothing within reach. So she went the second best thing, a sarcastic comment.

‘How are you still married?’

Colin opened his mouth to deliver a scathing come-back, but her father shushed him and held out his arm for her to take. ‘Are you ready?’ He asked.

Alana just nodded, wiping away her tears and putting on a smile. She hooked her arm through her father’s and took one last deep breath, it was time to get married.

She could do this.

* * *

_‘Do you want to walk down the aisle?’ Alana asked while they were lying in bed one night._

_Margot turned on her side to look at her fiancée. Alana looked beautiful in the moonlight, she always did, but there was something ethereal about her in the moonlight. Margot tucked a strand of dark hair behind Alana’s ears and gently traced Alana’s jawline with her thumb, the pregnancy had taken some of the angles out of Alana’s face, but her jaw was still as prominent as ever. Alana leaned into the touch for a second, before remembering that they had important business to discuss._

_‘Margot.’ She said, stilling Margot’s hand and furrowing her brows lightly._

_Margot sighed. ‘I don’t know, do you?’_

_‘I don’t know how well a cane would go with my wedding dress.’ Alana sighed sarcastically, pointedly looking at Margot, who had insisted that she should use her cane again._

_Margot rolled her eyes and moved her hand slowly down Alana’s neck, over her bared collarbones, down to her shoulders, drawing intricate patterns on the bare, pale skin._

_‘I would be walking down the aisle alone.’ Margot murmured softly, paying more attention to Alana’s skin than to the questions she was asking._

_Alana, on her part, was trying very hard to ignore Margot’s nimble fingers moving over her skin, slowly getting lower._

_‘I could ask my father to walk you down the aisle. I am sure he would be more than happy to do it.’_

_Margot stilled her movements for a second. ‘I think he would be happier if he got to walk his own daughter down the aisle, don’t you?’_

_Alana sighed, closing her eyes. ‘Can’t we just both walk down the aisle?’_

_‘It would be a little crowded if we walked down together. And one by one is a little odd.’_

_‘Mhh.’ Alana murmured. Their conversation moving to the background as Margot continued her ministrations._

_‘Can’t we walk down the shorter aisles of the transepts?’ Margot said suddenly._

_Alana opened her eyes in surprise and a bit in annoyance, she had really been enjoying Margot’s touches._

_‘The aisles of the what?’_

_‘Transepts,’ Margot said, smiling serenely. ‘You know how churches are fashioned after crosses?’ Alana nodded, not sure were Margot was going with this. ‘The two shorter part that stick out at the sides are called transepts.’_

_Alana raised her eyebrows curiously. ‘And how do you know that?’_

_‘Catholic prep school when I was fourteen. Got kicked out in my second year, for ‘immoral behavior’.’_

_‘What did you do?’ Alana asked, lips curling at the edges._

_‘Kissed a girl during evening mass.’ Margot smirked._

_‘You didn’t!’ Alana gasped in shock._

_‘I did. First kiss too. But back to the transepts. We could both walk down those and meet in the middle, they are relatively short, so I guess you don’t_ have _to use your cane if you don’t want to.’_

_Alana beamed. ‘That would be wonderful.’_

_‘Your father could walk you down the aisle.’ Margot said softly, twirling a strand of Alana’s long hair around her fingers._

_‘But you would still be alone.’ Alana said, her smile faltering._

_‘Hey,’ Margot said, tipping up Alana’s chin. ‘It is not your fault I have no family left to walk me down the aisle. I wouldn’t want them there anyway, even if they_ were _alive.’_

_Alana nodded, understanding but still saddened that there would be no one there for Margot. Then it hit her, she shot up, startling Margot._

_‘Alana, what are you doing?’ Margot asked, leaning on her elbows, watching as Alana rooted around her nightstand until she found her phone._

_‘Who are you calling, it’s two in the morning!’ Margot asked in confusion._

_‘Erik, he has a newborn, he’ll still be awake.’ She said, already dialing his number._

_Margot had not met any members of Alana’s family yet. They were going to get married in less than a month, but her fiancée’s family were still complete strangers at this point. Seeing as Alana’s parents lived in Florida and both of her brothers had busy lives of their own, it wasn’t really that strange._

_Margot buried her head in her pillow, groaning softly at Alana’s antics._

_Erik picked up right after the first ring._

_‘Alana? Are you okay?’ He asked, sounding concerned but wide awake. Apparently, Alana had been right about his sleeping schedule._

_‘Hi Eric, I’m fine, just calling to ask you something.’_

_‘At two in the morning? I could have been asleep!’_

_‘You weren’t though.’ Alana sassed back as only an older sister could. ‘Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would mind walking Margot down the aisle at our wedding next month.’_

_Erik didn’t answer immediately, probably just as surprised by the question as Margot was._

_‘It would be my honor.’ He said finally._

_‘Great!’ Alana said, smiling widely at Margot, her expression somewhere between triumphant and smug. ‘Now go back to bed, and don’t you dare let your wife get up to take care of the baby!’_

_‘Goodnight Alana.’ Erik said, sounding completely unimpressed by Alana’s threat._

_‘See? Fixed it. Now we can both walk down the aisle.’ Alana said happily. ‘Now if you would please continue were you left off…’ Alana said suggestively._

_Margot rolled her eyes but obeyed anyway, peppering little kisses all over Alana’s throat._

* * *

That had been a month ago, now it was time for them to actually walk down the aisle. The doors opened before them and their eyes locked. All doubts and insecurities from before melted away at the pure love and adoration they saw in each other’s eyes. Both women smiled brightly at the sight of the other. If not for the men leading them, they would have both stopped walking and just stared.

Alana was wearing a full length, white gown with an empire waist, it flattered her baby bump but it didn’t trying to hide it. Around her neck, she wore a ruby necklace, accenting the stones in her engagement ring. Her hair was down, framing her face in loose curls, a single white lily tucked behind her ear. She looked absolutely stunning.

Margot had opted for a sleeveless, shorter white dress with black accents around the trim and waist. Her hair was in a half up do and swept over one shoulder. She had forgone her usual dramatic makeup and gone for something softer, she too had a single white lily behind her ear. She looked bewitching.

They met in the middle, both brides smiling widely, trying to keep the tears at bay.

‘I am not sure if this is my entrance.’ Alana whispered, eyes shining with unshed tears but a brilliant smile on her face.

Margot smiled back at her joke, clasping Alana’s hands firmly in her own. ‘Don’t worry. This _is_ your entrance.’ They turned to the minister and started the ceremony.

After the opening remarks and their vows, it was time to exchange the rings. Emily, Erik’s four year old daughter was the ring bearer.

She walked over to the two brides in front, shyly looking at her shoes. This was her first wedding and she wasn’t really sure of what was going on. When Margot saw how anxious the little girl was, she let go of Alana’s hand, and lowered herself down, so she was on eye level with Emily.

‘You’re Emily right?’ She whispered. The little girl nodded, not looking at Margot but still at her shoes.  
‘Are you nervous?’ Margot asked, Emily nodded again, looking at Margot through her lashes. ‘Me too,’ Margot smiled. Coaxing a small smile out of the little girl. ‘I am really nervous about marrying your aunt.’ She motioned to Alana, who was watching down on the two of them with an adoring smile. ‘And you are doing such a great job!’ She praised the girl. ‘The most important job in fact, because without these..’ She picked the rings off the pillow Emily was carrying. ‘We couldn’t get married. So thank you so much for helping us.’ Emily was now smiling widely and nodding happily, obviously pleased with Margot’s praise.

As Emily returned to her seat between her parents and baby brother, Margot straightened up and took Alana’s hands again, handing her one of the rings. Alana showed her a smile so full of affection and love that Margot felt tears welling up in her eyes again. They exchanged the rings and waited for the best part of the ceremony; the kiss.

‘And by the power vested in me, by the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss.’ The minister finished.

Margot didn’t waste any time, she pulled Alana closer, wrapping her arms around her waist, and kissed her deeply. They could both feel the other smiling, Margot felt tears rolling down her cheeks, not sure if they were her own or Alana’s. They kissed for what felt like hours, not noticing Colin’s whistles or Erik’s applause, the only things they noticed were the other’s lips and tongues and smiles. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other’s for a moment, not yet ready to break the moment were it was just the two of them.

‘I love you.’ Margot whispered, before she pulled away from Alana completely.

‘I love you too.’ Alana whispered back, she wanted to turn around and finish the ceremony by walking down the aisle together, but Margot held her in place for a moment longer, and dropped to her knees in front of Alana. Her face now level with Alana’s stomach.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered, placing both palms on Alana’s stomach. ‘And just like I promised your mother, I will love you for forever. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, now and always.’

Alana had been crying on and off the whole day, but Margot’s sweet, whispered words to their unborn child had hot tears streaming down her face. She pulled Margot up and kissed her again. Trying to convey her love that way, Margot got the message and kissed back with the same fervor.

They walked out of the church hand in hand, bundled up in their coats, the snow falling slowly around them. They really were living a fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved it or hated it, please tell me, so I can (never) do it again.  
> You can come talk to me on Tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/)  
> If you catch me in a good mood, I do sometimes give sneak peaks of upcoming chapters, so why don't give it a try?


	9. A Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot gets put through the third degree by her wife's family, Alana is very proud of her, Christmas in September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Margot get's to spend the day with her new family, anxious for their approval.
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter got a little out of hand... It is twice as long as the others and was originally meant to only been dinner, which has now disappeared all together. Hope you like how it turned out, there enough fluff I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot woke up very early the next day to the sound of feet outside in the hallway. She shot a glance at the clock:  5 AM. Who the hell was walking around their mansion at 5 in the morning?

Then she remembered, it was Christmas day and Alana’s family had stayed the night to celebrate together. So that answered the question of who, but not the why.

Margot tried to get out from under Alana’s embrace and go out and investigate. Alana had always had the penchant to cling to her in sleep, but in the last few months of her pregnancy, she had started using Margot as a body pillow and was sprawled on top of her. They were completely intertwined, so when Margot shifted to get out of bed, Alana let out a groan of displeasure and just held her tighter. Margot thought it was just a sleep reflex but Alana started mumbling softly.

‘Don’t go. You’re comfy.’ The sleepy brunette whispered into the hollow of Margot’s throat.

‘Sshh, go back to sleep Alana, I just need to see what’s going on outside in the hallway.’

Alana pulled Margot even tighter against her, placing soft kisses on her collarbones and neck, making Margot shudder.

‘It’s probably just Erik and Emily. Four-year-olds get up very early on Christmas day.’ She mumbled, eyes still closed but peppering kisses all over Margot’s upper body.

‘Oh,’ Margot sighed. She had never gotten out of bed early on Christmas day, there never had been any need as there were never any presents under the tree anyway, but she guess she could see the appeal. She settled back down again, letting Alana continue kissing her chest and neck, both eager for a repeat of their wedding night.

* * *

When they awoke for a second time that morning, the clock was displaying a more reasonable hour and they decided to get up and join the festivities downstairs.

In the shower, while Margot was washing Alana’s hair, the other woman had gotten incredibly lazy as her pregnancy progressed and let Margot do most of the washing. She was also mentally preparing herself for her first family Christmas and the unavoidable questions she would be asked.

She had never been actively seeking for her family’s approval, knowing it was a moot point anyway, but she really wanted Alana’s family to like her. And she was not so sure if she could do that, she had been accused many times of being too blunt, but she just couldn’t help herself.

‘What are you thinking?’ Alana said, turning around as Margot rinsed the suds from her long, dark hair.

‘Mmh? Oh, it’s nothing.’ Margot lied, putting up a nervous smile.

Alana raised her eyebrows skeptically, pointedly staring Margot in the eyes. Even completely naked, covered in soapsuds and six months pregnant, she looked quite intimidating.

Margot caved after a few seconds. ‘I am just a little worried about today. I mean, I barely know your family, what if they don’t like me? What if I say the wrong thing? What if they don’t want us to be together anymore?’

Alana tucked a wet strand of her behind Margot’s ear. ‘Well, they are a little late for that, since we’re already married. And they’ll love you, they said so yesterday. So even if you mess up, they won’t judge you for it. They are all very grateful that you are hosting Christmas in your beautiful mansion.’

‘Our.’ Margot interjected. ‘Our mansion.’

‘ _Our_ mansion.’ Alana corrected. ‘They will probably put you through the third degree today. Just for fun. But if you’ll just be yourself, they’ll love you. After all, I love you and they love me.’ Alana smirked.

‘Not helping, _dear.’_ Margot said, lightly spraying Alana in the face with the shower nozzle she was still holding. Alana gasped and put on an undignified expression.

‘Give me that.’ She said, backing Margot into a corner of the shower.

‘I don’t think so, besides you are all washed up anyway.’

* * *

After an additional 10 minutes spend in the shower having a water fight, and another 20 of making up, the two of them were finally ready to face Alana’s family.

Just before they walked out of their bedroom, Alana plopped something red and fuzzy on Margot’s head.

‘What the.. Alana, what is this?’ She inquired, picking the hat off of her head to inspect it.

‘That’s a Santa hat, it’s a family tradition, we all wear one the whole day. And as you are part of the family now, Mrs. Verger- _Bloom,_ you have to wear one too.’ She said smiling as she pulled down her own Santa hat over her curls.

‘That’s ridiculous.’ Margot sighed, but she still put the hat back on. ‘It doesn’t really go with this outfit.’ She complained. She had put on a black skirt and a forest green blouse, and the red hat was making her look entirely too much like a Christmas tree.

‘You look adorable.’ Alana said, eyes crinkled and mouth corners turned up. ‘Very Christmassy. Now let’s go unwrap our gifts!’ She said happily, almost skipping out of the door.

Margot rolled her eyes and grabbed Alana’s cane from its spot by the door. She’d need that later in the day.

They had decided the week before, during their Christmas shopping, that they wouldn’t get each other anything. Margot had of course ignored this rule and bought Alana something anyway. She had put it under the Christmas tree the previous morning, before they left for the church. She had mixed it in with all their combined gifts to Alana’s family, and hoped her wife, _her wife,_ hadn’t noticed.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and joined Alana’s family in the living room. They were all gathered around the Christmas tree, Emily already surrounded by a mountain of wrapping paper.

When she saw her aunts she jumped up. ‘Auntie Lana, auntie Margot! Look what Santa got me!’ She yelled happily, running at her aunts. Margot took a protective step forward, shielding Alana from the girl’s enthusiasm. She suspected that Emily was currently not too mindful of Alana’s condition and she didn’t want the girl to leap into Alana’s arms and have them both falling down.

She bent over and picked the girl up, putting her on her hip in a big swinging motion. Emily giggled for a moment at the sensation of being swung around but quickly turned serious again when she showed Margot her gifts.

Alana sat down on the couch beside Diana, Erik’s wife, who was holding her youngest child, Hugo.

‘I hope you don’t mind,’ Diana said, bouncing little Hugo on her lap. ‘but Emily couldn’t wait unwrapping her gifts and we didn’t want to wake you two.’ She said with a meaningful glance.

‘Much appreciated.’ Alana smiled. ‘And no, it’s not a problem. I couldn’t wait to open my presents when I was her age either.’ She looked over at Margot, who was currently playing with a toy horse on Emily’s command, smiling happily at the little girl.

‘She’ll be a great mother.’ Diana said. Alana smiled warmly at her.

‘Yes, she will be.’ Alana said, automatically putting her hands on her stomach.

‘You are having a boy right? That’s what Erik said at least. Do you have a name picked out yet?’

Alana shook her head. ‘No, we have a few we like, but we haven’t made a definitive decision yet.’

Diana nodded. ‘We named Emily after my grandmother, so that was easy. We didn’t come up with Hugo’s name until his birth. So you have some time.’ At that moment Hugo decided he needed his mother’s attention and started making noises.

‘Excuse me.’ Diana said, presumably getting up to feed him.

Alana wasn’t alone long on the couch, her father and mother sitting down on either side of her.

‘Merry Christmas, sweetheart.’ They said, kissing Alana on either cheek.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Alana said back. They talked for a while about their house in Florida and Alana had been doing the last couple of months. When Diana returned with Hugo, Colin decided that it was time to unwrap the gifts.

Margot said down next to Alana, kissing her quickly on the cheek, and grabbing her hand. And so the unwrapping game started. Colin had made himself the official gift handler and picked a gift out of the gigantic pile at random. Well, mostly at random, the first three were all for him.

Slowly, the enormous pile of gifts under the tree started getting smaller and the mountain of red and green wrapping paper started getting bigger.

Alana and Margot received a lot of gifts together, mostly baby stuff. Eventually there was only one left, Margot’s gift to Alana.

‘Last one!’ Colin said, as he read the card out loud. ‘For Alana, from Santa.’

‘Duh,’ Emily said from the corner she’d been playing in. ‘All gifts come from Santa.’

As the adults tried very hard not to laugh, and Colin gave his niece a thumbs-up and a serious nod. He handed a puzzled Alana her gift, she looked around the faces in the room, trying to determine the origins of the gift. They all imperceptibly shook their heads, none of them knew what it was or who it was from.

Alana raised her eyebrow and opened the gift anyway. It was fairly heavy and large, she had no idea what it could be.

Inside the wrapping paper was a beautifully leather-bound book, the golden inscription on the cover read: _My First Baby Book._ Alana felt tears well up in her eyes as she flipped as she flipped through the pages, it was blank except for the first page.

On it that one was an enlarged copy of their first sonogram with the caption in Margot’s fancy cursive: ‘ _Your first picture._ ’ Alana felt beside her for Margot’s hand, squeezing it once she found it.

‘Thank you.’ Alana whispered, tears running down her cheeks. ‘But I thought we agreed no gifts?’

‘Well, then let’s see this as a gift to our son.’ Margot smiled, wiping at Alana’s tears.

Once Alana had composed herself and all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, Margot suggested that they’d all go out for a refreshing walk around the estate grounds.

‘I think I’ll stay inside.’ Alana said softly to Margot once the others had left the room to put on coats and scarves.

‘Why? Are you feeling alright?’ Margot asked, immediately in concerned wife mode.

‘I am fine.’ Alana ensured her. ‘Just a little tired. S _omeone,_ woke me up at five in the morning and wouldn’t let me go back to sleep.’

‘It seemed like you enjoyed yourself though.’ Margot smirked.

‘Oh, I did. But I don’t think a walk would be a good idea right now. Besides, this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know my family better.’

Margot groaned but leaned over to kiss Alana on the mouth anyway.

‘Fine, I will subject myself to your family’s questions without you, so you can get some rest. But you’ll owe me.’

Alana nodded. ‘I love you.’ She planted another kiss on Margot’s red lips.

‘I love you too.’ Margot smiled.

* * *

‘Can we go see the horses?’ Emily asked. Her gloved hand fitted snugly in Margot’s. The girl had really taken a shine to her and wouldn’t leave her alone.

‘I don’t know.’ Margot said vaguely. ‘Why don’t you go ask your mother?’ Emily immediately took off towards the back of their group, where Diana was pushing the stroller with little Hugo in it. Emily began talking animatedly to her mother and was back a few seconds later with a big smile on her face.

‘Mommy said we could go see the horses!’

‘Let’s go then!’ Margot said, leading the girl to the stables. Once inside, Margot showed Emily how to pet and feed a horse, and stood back as the girl wanted to try it all by herself.

She was shortly joined by Erik, Emily’s father.

‘Is this the part where you give me the: _don’t hurt my sister or I’ll hurt you_ speech?’ Margot asked, arms crossed, still looking at Emily.

Erik laughed, ‘No, I think she can handle that herself, but you shouldn’t or I will. I just wanted to thank you for making Lana so happy. And to get to know you a little better. I met you yesterday and directly proceeded to walk you down the aisle to get you married to my sister. I think I’m entitled to a little small talk.’

Margot smiled, remembering the day before, before frowning. ‘You call her Lana? I heard Emily say the same thing this morning, but I thought that was just her.’

Erik laughed again. ‘Yeah, she calls her Lana, Colin and I do too. She hates it when we do though, it reminds her of the 7th grade, when she got braces and couldn’t even pronounce her own name right for the first few weeks. So don’t call her that unless you want to annoy the shit out of her.’

Margot laughed at that. ‘Duly noted.’ She was making a mental note to ask Alana’s parents for pictures of teenage Alana. Emily yelled something at her father, before he left to help his daughter pet a horse, Erik patted her shoulder lightly.

His was quickly replaced by Colin, his wife Ingrid and their one-year-old son Sean.

‘Did Erik just give you the protective brother speech?’ Colin asked, lips turned up in a playful grin.

‘In a way. Why? You here to warn me too?’

‘Yes. So consider yourself warned. I’ll tell Alana the same thing when we get back. Because you’re my sister now too, and you have a way sweeter mansion, so you are my new favorite!’

Margot smiled as Ingrid rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head.

‘Hold your son.’ She said, depositing the sleeping baby in his arms. ‘Go annoy Erik or something.’

‘Do you hear that buddy?’ Colin whispered to his son. ‘Mommy said we could go annoy Uncle Erik.’

‘Is he always like this?’ Margot asked Ingrid.

‘Nah, he’s usually calmer, but I guess that seeing everyone again and meeting you, has him a little overexcited. He will always be the youngest of the family and he likes to act like it. He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot.’

‘I know what you mean.’ Margot smiled. She and Ingrid talked for a little while until Sean woke up and started crying. They all decided to head back to the mansion and eat lunch.

On the way back, Margot was joined by Jenny and Richard, Alana’s parents. She wasn’t surprised when they wanted to know everything about her. Alana had told them very little about her it seemed, leaving it to Margot to explain her family situation and her job.

She didn’t know how much Alana had told them about Mason’s death or Hannibal’s involvement. So she just kept to the most basic facts. Mason was dead and that was all that mattered.

Margot was grateful when they changed the topic to Alana and her pregnancy. _That,_ she could talk about forever.

* * *

The lunch passed uneventfully, Alana seemed surprised by the progress Margot had made with her family. After lunch, Margot helped Erik and Emily built a snowman on the front lawn. Just as they were finishing up, Colin threw a snowball Margot’s way, missing her face by an inch. Margot straitened up and gave him one of her long ago perfected death stares and followed it up with a perfectly aimed snowball to the face. Colin was so surprised he fell over. And so started Margot’s first snowball fight.

Alana was watching Margot and her family play through the window, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Margot looked so happy and carefree, she had never thought she would ever see the heiress throw a snowball, let alone throw one so accurately that every one of them hit her brothers square in the face.

When Margot came back in with red cheeks and snow in her hair and long lashes, Alana backer her into a corner and kissed her senseless. After a moment of surprise, Margot started kissing back.

‘Not to sound ungrateful or anything.’ Margot breathed as they broke apart. ‘But what was that for.’

‘For you being you.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder. ‘And for nailing Colin in the face with a snowball multiple times.’

‘Mhh,’ Margot said. ‘I didn’t think that would win me any points with your family.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Alana said, pulling back to look Margot in the eyes. ‘They all adore you. My mother won’t shut up about you. I think you might have surpassed me as their favorite daughter. And Ingrid is still dying of laughter about you shutting Colin up with just a look. They all love you Margot. I love you.’

Margot smiled, feeling her eyes watering. ‘I guess I have an actual family now.’ She whispered.

‘You most certainly do.’ Alana said, leaning over to kiss her again. ‘Come on, it’s time for dinner.’

Dinner was a happy affair. Everyone was in a good mood, even Colin, who had accepted his defeat gracefully. After dinner it was time to say goodbye. Margot got a hug from everyone and lots of promises to visit again soon. For the first time in her life, Margot felt almost sad that her family was leaving.

* * *

Once they were all alone again and snuggled up in bed together, Margot’s phone buzzed, alerting her that a new message had arrived. It was an email from Jenny.

_Found the photo you were asking about. We’re about to board the plane now, have a good night!_

_Love Jenny and Richard._

Margot opened the attachment and burst out laughing, making Alana pluck the phone from her hands. It took a few seconds for Alana to figure out what she was looking at, but when she did, she calmly handed the phone back to Margot.

‘Delete that.’ She said, sounding deadly serious.

‘Never.’ Margot smirked. ‘It’s too adorable, _Lana._ ’ Alana groaned into her pillow. ‘How are you on their side? We are _married.’_

‘Sorry, honey.’ Margot smirked. ‘That’s what you get for leaving me alone with them.’ She shot one last look at the picture: teenage Alana was wearing a faded band shirt and smiling sarcastically at the camera, braces on full display.

‘Just you wait.’ Alana threatened. ‘I am sure there are some pictures of teenage you in this big house.’

‘Good luck finding them.’ Margot smirked, cuddling into her wife’s back, all too ready to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was _long_ right? Tell me what you liked or didn't like (I am a big fan of Margot and Emily together) you can do see here in the comments, or talk to me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Day and Margot and Alana are leaving on their Honeymoon to the always sunny Saint Martin. Only one problem: Margot doesn't really seem in the holiday mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started with a joke has now irrevocably turned into angst. My apologies to all of you who read purely for the fluff. To all other's, a little drama only makes the fluff so much sweeter!
> 
> Enjoy!

 ‘Are you ready?’ Alana yelled from downstairs, already completely packed and ready to go. ‘Our plane is leaving in an hour!’

‘What is the point of having a private plane if we can’t be a little late!’ Margot yelled back, trying to get her suitcase to close.

‘Because they have to file a flight plan and stick to it! So hurry up!’

After discussing where they wanted to go for weeks, they had finally picked a destination: Saint Martin. A small tropical island off the coast of Puerto Rico.

Margot groaned, throwing out another couple of dresses. Finally, the suitcase closed and Margot let out a sigh of relief. She pulled the suitcase of the bed and dragged it down the stairs.

‘Happy now?’ Margot said, putting her suitcase down with a louder bang than necessary.

Alana furrowed her brows, and narrowed her eyes. Not fully understanding her wife’s bad mood.

‘Are you okay?’ Alana asked, putting her hands on Margot’s arms.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Margot huffed, not looking Alana in the eye. Alana looked at her skeptically. She knew Margot was hiding something but decided not to push.

They got into their car, Margot still automatically opening the door for Alana.

Once they got on the highway Alana reached over to grab Margot’s hand, but once she touched it, Margot pulled away like she’d been burned. Alana’s eyes went wide, Margot had _never_ flinched away from her before. _Never._

Alana put her hand in her lap, trying to find the reason for Margot’s distance. Margot had been fine yesterday, she had been very excited to go on their honeymoon. But this morning Margot had been mostly silent, only responding to Alana’s questions with nods and one worded answers. She had no idea what had changed.

‘Margot…’ She started, reaching over again but pulling back at the last second, not daring to touch her again.

Margot looked over, keeping her expression neutral, but Alana saw right through it. Margot was trying to mask her true feelings, and it made her feel like an incredibly worthless wife. Why did Margot feel like she needed to hide her feelings from her?

‘Yes?’ Margot said in a clipped voice.

‘Can you please tell me what’s wrong? You are not acting like yourself.’

Margot raised a skeptic eyebrow, another attempt at hiding her feelings. ‘Nothing’s wrong.’ She said, putting on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Alana felt like yelling, she felt like crying, she felt like shaking Margot until the other woman told her what was bothering her. She did none of those things, instead, she looked out of the window in silence, watching the landscape roll by.

Margot let out a slow breath. She felt absolutely horrible. She was being a bitch and a horrible wife to Alana. The other woman hadn’t deserved any of this, but Margot couldn’t help it, hiding had always been her defense mechanism.  

She looked at Alana from the corners of her eye’s, she was looking out of the window, both hands rubbing circles over her stomach, something she did when she was feeling anxious or upset.

Margot could see tears shining in the corners of Alana’s blue eyes. Her heart broke a little inside, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, trying to find some bravery inside her to do what needed to be done.

She reached across the seat, grabbing Alana’s hand. The other woman looked up in surprise as Margot ran her thumb softly over Alana’s knuckles, smiling a sad smile.

‘Margot, would you please tell what’s going on?’ Alana said, voice wavering. ‘Please, maybe I can help.’ She said, squeezing Margot’s hand.

Margot took a deep breath and squeezed Alana’s hand back, trying to silently reassure her.

‘I am so sorry for the way I’ve been acting this morning.’ Margot said “It has nothing to do with you, I promise. It’s just…’ She trailed off, angrily wiping at her eyes. Alana squeezed her hand again. ‘I’m afraid of flying.’ She finished in a small voice. Waiting for Alana to burst out laughing.

She didn’t laugh, she just brushed Margot’s knuckles lightly with her thumb.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ She asked, nothing but genuine love and care in her voice.

Margot shrugged. ‘I didn’t want to ruin your honeymoon, I thought I could handle it.’

Alana squeezed Margot’s hand. ‘Two things: First, this is _our_ honeymoon, yours and mine, you should enjoy yourself too. Second, you don’t have to be strong for me, just be you, I love _you,_ fears and all.’ Alana said, emphasizing her point with a smile.

Margot nodded, tears flowing freely now. Alana considered undoing her seatbelt and moving over to gather Margot in her arms. But images of car accidents and being flung through a window stopped her. Instead she squeezed Margot’s hand again.

‘You still want to go?’ Alana asked.

Margot looked up in shock. ‘Of course! Don’t be ridiculous! I’ll will be fine. I promise.’

Alana looked her in the eyes, trying to determine if Margot was being truthful. She was.

Alana nodded. They spent the rest of the ride to the small, private airport in silence, holding each other’s hands tightly.

When they arrived at the airport, Margot took a deep breath and opened her door. The chauffeur had already helped Alana out and was now starting to carry their suitcases onto their Learjet.

Alana walked around the car to pull Margot into a tight hug and kissed her before releasing her.

‘We are going to be fine. I promise.’ Alana said, taking Margot’s hand again, leading her onto the plane.

During takeoff Margot grasped the armrests of her leather chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. As soon as the ‘seatbelts on’ sign was off, Alana removed her seatbelt and walked through the cabin to deposit herself in Margot’s lap.

Margot pried her hands of the arm rests and wrapped them around Alana’s waist. Burying her head in Alana’s chest.

‘Ssh.’ Alana comforted, Patting Margot’s head soothingly. ‘We’re fine, the worst part is over.’ She whispered, resting her chin on Margot’s head. ‘Do you want a drink?’

‘Yes.’ Margot said, sounding muffled by Alana’s dress. Alana stood up to fix her wife a drink and grabbed a bottle of water for herself. She handed Margot a crystal tumbler with a generous measure of scotch in it, and sat down in her lap again.

Margot took a long drink, the burning sensation in her throat making her temporarily forget about the plane.

‘Thank you.’ Margot said. Resting her head on Alana’s stomach, listening to their son move around in there always calmed her. They sat like that for a while, until the plane hit a spot of turbulence and Margot went back to gripping the armrests in fear.

 _‘This won’t do’_ Alana thought, she considered her options for a moment, then, a wicked grin spread across her face.

She put her water down and lifted Margot’s hands from the armrest and wrapped them around her waist, her own hands moving the cradle Margot’s face. Slowly, she reached down to kiss Margot, first closed mouthed, then, when Margot began to respond, she ran her tongue over Margot’s red lips. Margot moved her hands into Alana’s hair, deepening their kiss even further.

When they had to break apart for air, Margot was smiling her first real smile of the day. ‘What… was that for?’ She panted.

‘Well, I was trying to keep you from thinking too much, so _I_ was thinking, how would you feel about joining the mile high club?’ She smirked as Margot gasped in surprise, before a grin spread across her face. ‘I thought having sex on private planes didn’t count.’ Margot asked, gasping as Alana’s lips moved down her throat, sucking on her pulse point.

‘Who cares?’ Alana said in a low, breathy voice, already working on the buttons of Margot’s blouse.

* * *

The rest of the 4 hour flight went by quickly, Margot had fallen asleep somewhere during the second hour of the flight and was still sleeping, cuddled into Alana’s side. She woke up when the plane had already landed and Alana whispered in her ear to wake up.

‘Hey.’ She whispered, smoothing Margot’s hair. ‘We’re here.’

Margot opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light shining through the airplane windows. She arched her back, working some of the stiffness from it.

‘We’re here already?’ She yawned.

‘Yes, we are. You slept through most of the flight. Welcome to Saint Martin!’

‘Well, that was easily the most _pleasurable_ flight I’ve ever had.’ Margot said, sly grin on her face.

‘Just glad I could help.’ Alana said pulling Margot from her chair. ‘Now get out of those clothes.’

Margot raised an eyebrow, ‘Again?’

Alana rolled her eyes. ‘Not like that! I thought you might like to change into something a little less ‘New England Winter’ and something a little more tropical. It’s 90 degrees out there.’

Once they got changed into something a little more weather appropriate, they disembarked from the plane hand in hand. The heat engulfing them and the light blinding them momentarily. This was a change from the snow back home.

‘Goedemiddag!’ Their driver greeted in the local Dutch. When he saw their confused expressions, he switched to English.

‘It means good afternoon in Dutch.’ He explained, holding the door open so Alana and Margot could get in.

He drove them to their beachside villa, pointing out things along the way.

‘We zijn er!’ He said slipping back into his native Dutch. ‘Sorry, we’re here!’ He repeated in English.

Their vacation home was practically build on the beach. With the white sands and the sparkling blue sea, it looked like something out of a postcard.

They paid the driver, who handed them his card, assuring them to call him whenever, and they took their suitcases into their home for the next two weeks. The house was as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside. The large wraparound porch offered lots of shade, while the floor to ceiling windows in the master bedroom let in lots of natural light and offered a great view of the sparkling ocean.

Margot dumped her suitcase on the floor and fell down on the bed, Alana joining her moments later.

‘It’s so beautiful here.’ Margot sighed, intertwining her hand with Alana’s again.

‘Happy you came here?’ Alana asked. ‘Even if you did have to go on a plane?’

‘I don’t think I’ll be afraid of flying again.’ Margot smirked. Getting off of the bed and taking of her shirt and shorts.

‘Not that I am complaining.’ Alana said. ‘But what exactly are you doing?’

‘What does it look like I’m doing?’ Margot said, rooting through her suitcase in nothing but her underwear.

‘I’m going swimming of course!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for a prompt or want to talk about Marlana, you can leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)


	11. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot are still on their honeymoon on the sunny Saint-Martin. Margot experiences a touch of jealousy when a man hits on Alana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So apparently many of you wanted Margot to be the jealous wife, so I delivered! (satisfactorily, I hope)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I edited a part of one of the last paragraphs after someone made me realize Margot wouldn't act like that.

They had been lying on the beach, doing nothing for two days straight, only getting up to eat and occasionally to go for a swim. Margot loved the ocean, always had. It gave her an indescribable sense of freedom, she felt look she could just float off to a different coast and never return. Back home, it was usually too cold to swim in, but here, the water was a lovely 70 degrees, so she was making the most of the time she got.

Alana joined her from time to time, more to cool off than anything else. She was a very strong swimmer but the pregnancy had thrown off her center of gravity. She couldn’t swim on her stomach, because the substantial baby bump she was now sporting pulled her down. Same went for swimming on her back.

So it surprised Margot when Alana came out of the house on the morning of their third day in a deep blue bathing suit and waded into the surf to join her.

Margot swam back to meet her halfway. Once they reached each other, Alana offered her hand, pulling Margot out of the water into a standing position, and then even closer to kiss her.

Margot’s wet bikini and body drenching Alana’s mostly dry one. The beach in front of their house was private enough for Margot to feel comfortable in a bikini. She knew that Alana didn’t care about the scars on her stomach and back, but she still felt self-conscious about them when in public. The private beach really was a blessing, they hadn’t seen another human being since they arrived at the villa. It was pretty much the perfect honeymoon.

‘You going for a morning swim?’ Margot asked after they had broken the kiss.

‘Sadly no.’ Alana said, toying with wet strands of Margot’s hair. ‘I wanted to ask you if you’d come join me on a shopping trip to the nearest village. We’re out of food.’

‘You had to come into the water for that?’ Margot asked.

‘Not necessarily, no.’ Alana smiled secretively. ‘But I wouldn’t have been able to do this on the beach.’ She said as she pushed against Margot’s shoulders, toppling her over into the water. Margot went under and when she broke the surface a few seconds later, gasping for air and in surprise, Alana was already safe on the beach, telling her to hurry up. _Oh,_ Margot thought, _you’re so paying for that._ But revenge had to wait, because they needed to get dressed and head into town for something to eat, Margot could hear her stomach rumbling.

* * *

After giving Henk, their self-appointed driver, a quick call, they got dressed and headed into town. Margot had trouble keeping her eyes of Alana, the brunette had chosen a white sundress that contrasted her newly acquired tan beautifully. She looked positively angelic.

Margot spend the ride in Henk’s cab silently admiring her wife and stroking her thumb over Alana’s knuckles. Alana, meanwhile, was receiving a free Dutch lesson from their _very_ talkative driver.

‘We zijn er!’ Henk said as he stopped the car.

‘Uhm, _dank je._ ’ Alana said, a little unsure about her pronunciation.

Henk just clapped and beamed. ‘Very good, very good! Call when you want to go back, okay?’ He said, getting back into his cab.

‘Nice man.’ Alana said, clasping Margot’s hand in her own.

* * *

They decided to eat breakfast in one of the village’s many restaurants before they did their grocery shopping.

Margot ordered an espresso with her breakfast and Alana groaned: she had been un-caffeinated for 6 months and she was missing her coffee. It was easily the thing she missed most. Alcohol she could live without, she had never really liked it anyway, but coffee, that she did miss.

‘Not fair.’ Alana mumbled as she ordered an orange juice instead.

Margot patted her arm, grinning widely. ‘See it as my revenge for you pushing me into the water this morning.’

‘Not fair.’ Alana huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

‘In another three months you can drink all the coffee you want. I, however, cannot be un-pushed into the water.’

The corners of Alana’s mouth turned up. ‘In three months will be mothers Margot. I can’t wait to meet our son.’ Her hands rubbing her stomach soothingly.

‘Me neither.’ Margot said as she covered Alana’s hand with her own.

‘We still need to pick a name.’ Alana reminded her.

‘I know. I just can’t choose. They are all so adorable.’ Margot sighed.

‘I know, maybe we should just pick one out of a hat.’ Alana suggested.

‘Maybe we should.’

They talked for a while about what their son might be like and what he might do one day.

‘Well, I’m definitely going to teach him how to ride.’ Margot said, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder. ‘So he better like horses.’

Alana laughed, ‘I bet he will.’ All their earlier rivalry forgotten and replaced by thoughts of their unborn child.

Margot leaned over to kiss Alana on the cheek and got up. ‘Be back in a second.’

Alana nodded, taking another sip of her orange juice.

* * *

When Margot returned a few minutes later, Alana was no longer alone at their table. A man had taken a seat across from her, leaning so far across the table, he was barely touching the chair.

‘Have you been to the French half yet?’ He asked, accent definitely American.

Margot was annoyed, she _really_ didn’t feel like making small talk with obnoxious American men about how amazing they thought Saint Martin was.

‘I am only asking because a beautiful woman like yourself might enjoy all the lovely quiet places they have over there.’ He said, leaning even further across the table.

Margot felt bile rise in her throat, he was _hitting_ on her. This _guy_ was hitting on Alana, her _wife._

‘So what do you say?’ He said, reaching across the table to put his hand on Alana’s, who thankfully pulled away, leaving him hanging.

Margot saw red. _Oh hell no._ No one, _no one,_ but her got to touch Alana.She balled her hands into fists and stalked over, teeth bared in a fake smile.

‘Hey babe.’ She said as she slid into the seat next to Alana, possessively putting her arm around Alana’s shoulders.

Alana let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her gratefully, but Margot was too busy staring daggers at the guy to notice.

‘Who’s your friend?’ The guy asked, eyeing Margot up and down. Margot fought the urge to gag.

_“Like you don’t know, asshole.”_ Margot thought, now remembering that the guy had been sitting at the bar the whole time they were here.

‘I’m her wife.’ She said sweetly, not taking her arm off Alana’s shoulders to shake his outstretched one.

He lowered his hand, seemingly not put off by Margot’s declaration. _“Great”_ Margot thought, _“He’s one of_ those _guys.”_

‘I’m Justin by the way.’ He said, running a hand through his hair. ‘I was just asking your friend…’

‘ _Wife.’_ Margot hissed through her teeth, still smiling predatorily at him.

‘Yes, I was just asking her about…’ He didn’t get to finish.

‘That’s _very_ interesting.’ Margot all but sneered at him. ‘But we were kind of having a private conversation here. So if you wouldn’t mind.’ She said, staring him right into the eye. Alana put her hand on her arm, trying to calm her wife a little.

Margot knew that Alana would think she was being rude and that her wife didn’t need her help and could take care of herself perfectly fine, but she found she didn’t care. She was pissed. All her life people had taken things from her, and she was not going to let that happen again.

‘Hey, that’s fine. Just wanted to let you know the invitation is open to you too. You are both very attractive and if you ever change your mind about the whole lesbian thing and want to get with someone who can show you a real good time, you know where to find me.’ He winked, probably thinking he was God’s fucking gift to lesbians.

Margot gripped the side of the table so tightly her knuckles turned white. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. He had just said her _least_ favorite thing a men could do.

_Let it go._ A voice inside her head said, _just get up and leave._ Alana squeezed her arm, trying to convey the same thing,but Margot was too angry to pay any attention to it.

‘You know what, _Justin.’_ She said his named like it was poison on her tongue. ‘My wife and I will _never_ be interested in going out with you. You know why? Because you are such an insecure asshole you walked into this café and started hitting on the _least_ available woman in here. You _knew_ she was here with me. You _knew_ she was pregnant. And I don’t know if you just have a weird fetish for pregnant lesbians in a relationship, or if you are really so far up your own ass that you thought you had a chance here.’

Justin opened his mouth to say something, but Margot wasn’t done yet.

‘You know what? I think this is just a cover you use. You pretend to only be interested in unavailable women, so it is not as big a deal when they reject you. So your buddies don’t see you as the loser you actually are. So please, go tell them about the crazy bitch you met today at the café and leave me and my wife the hell alone.’ She finished, grabbing Alana’s hand and pulling her up.

Before she walked out the door though, she couldn’t help making one last dig. She patted Justin on the cheek softly, pulling a billfold out of her purse and handing a stunned Justin a fifty dollar note.

‘Please use this to buy yourself some glasses, you desperately need them.’ And with that parting remark she was gone.

Alana followed her wife silently, too in awe of everything that had just happened to say anything.

Justin just stood there, gaping like a fish on dry land. The other patrons in the café were just as stunned. Margot’s speech had slowly increased in volume as she continued to verbally knee the dude in the balls, so everyone had heard.

Their waitress dropped the towel she’d been using to wipe down the tables and applauded, many other customers joined in, but Margot was too keyed up to notice.

Once they were outside, Margot let out a deep breath, releasing all the cropped up anger and tension in one breath. Then she turned around and kissed Alana on the mouth, hard, pushing her against the side of the building. Running her hands up her arms before tangling them in Alana’s long hair. She needed to feel like Alana was hers again. Only hers. Not fucking _Justin’s._ She kept kissing her until she felt lightheaded. Then she pulled away, feeling guilty immediately. Alana wasn’t hers. She was her own person, Margot didn’t own her. Nobody did. She rested her forehead against Alana’s. Not daring to open her eyes, afraid of the anger and disappointment she would most certainly see in Alana’s blue ones. She had completely lost herself in there, and had been way out of line.

‘That…’ Alana panted, breath hot against Margot’s lips. ‘Was the hottest thing, I’ve ever seen.’

Margot pulled back another inch, looking into Alana’s eyes. Surprised to see the blue ones crinkled in amusement and the pupils dilated in arousal.

‘You’re not angry?’ Margot whispered.

‘Why would I be angry?’ Alana smiled, brushing her lips against Margot’s again. ‘You just saved me from Justin and delivered the best ‘get-away-from-her’ speech I ever heard.’

‘It wasn’t that good.’ Margot said, counting the freckles on her wife’s cheek instead of looking her in the eyes.

Alana lifted up Margot chin with a finger. ‘People applauded Margot.’

‘They did?’ Margot asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

‘They did.’ Alana whispered. ‘I am certain I heard someone say ‘burn’ too.’

Margot smiled. ‘I just saw him with you, and got so… _jealous._ ’

Alana kissed her on the mouth again. ‘You are very hot when you are being jealous and protective. I feel very loved right now. And I would love to take you home and show you exactly how hot I found you. But we really need to get some groceries first.’

‘Fine.’ Margot groaned. ‘But I am holding you to that.’

‘I wouldn’t want it any other way. Now, let’s hope the baker doesn’t hit on me, because I am not sure he’d sell us any bread if you went off like that again.’ Alana teased.

Margot groaned, burying her head in Alana’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! Look at all the comments! Let's see if we can double that!  
> No seriously, I love hearing from you all, so if you have more prompts or want to see more jealous!Margot somewhere in the future, let me know!


	12. And That Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana reflects back her on pregnancy, Margot rushes to the hospital and a baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their son to be born, there is a little hitch in the plan though, wouldn't be any fun without it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alana tried to breathe through the pain that was exploding in her lower back. She screwed her eyes shut. In and out, in and out. She repeated to herself. It wasn’t helping. Oh, how she wished Margot was here.

_The first time she had felt her son kick, was on a late morning somewhere in her 4 th month of pregnancy. She and Margot had still been in bed, discussing some problems that had come up at work, when she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. She stopped talking mid-sentence, mouth falling open in amazement, and her hand flying to her stomach._

_‘Are you okay?’ Margot asked, immediately concerned._

_‘I’m… Fine,’ Alana stammered. ‘I think, I think the baby just kicked,’ she said, voice full of wonder, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

_‘Really?’ Margot asked, expression now matching Alana’s._

_Alana nodded. Margot moved closer to her, gathering her up in a tight hug._

_‘What did it feel like?’ she whispered in her ear._

_Alana furrowed her brows in concentration, trying to recall the sensation and how to describe it._

_‘You know that feeling you get when you’re in an elevator and it starts going up? she said, continuing when Margot nodded. ‘It felt a little like that, only stronger.’_

_Margot smiled, peppering her jaw with little butterfly kisses._

_‘Is it weird that that made it somehow more real?’ Margot asked, getting a little emotional._

_‘No, it’s not weird,’ Alana sighed happily, feeling tears well up in her own eyes as well._

_‘We’re going to be mothers, Alana,’ Margot said, wiping at her tears._

‘Okay, just a little longer now. We’re almost there. You are doing wonderfully, Alana,’ the paramedic said.

Alana didn’t answer, opting instead to bit on her lip to keep from screaming in pain. When the pained subsides a little, she spoke.

‘Did you… Did you reach my wife?’ she panted, words half slurred because of the pain.

The paramedic shook her head sympathetically. ‘Sorry no. We got her voicemail, we’ll try again in a moment. Right now, I need you to focus on your breathing.’

Alana did what she was told, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_It had become one of Margot’s habits fairly early in the pregnancy. As soon as she walked through the door, she’d kiss her fiancée and then promptly proceed to drop to her knees to kiss her stomach and listen to their unborn child._

_It was the first thing Margot did when she woke up, and the last thing she did before she went to sleep._

_She had asked Margot why she did it so often once. Margot had simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders. ‘I like to think he’ll get to know me that way. So that when he’s born, I won’t be a complete stranger.’_

_Alana felt her heart grow two sizes while she watched Margot speak so softly and adoringly about their child. She had immediately proceeded to gather her fiancée up in a hug and wouldn’t let her go for about ten minutes._

Alana smiled, the pain momentarily forgotten, another memory of Margot jumping to the front of her mind.

_Two weeks ago, she’d woken up to a cold sensation on her stomach, which had started to resemble a beach ball at 8 months._

_She had tried to roll over to get away from it, but something, someone, was holding her in place._

_‘Shh, don’t move, sweetheart,’ Margot had whispered, hands firmly on Alana’s hips. ‘You’ll ruin the painting.’_

_Alana opened her eyes in confusion. ‘The what?’ she said, voice still laden with sleep, her eyes not entirely focused yet._

_‘The painting,’ Margot said, smiling widely, pointing at Alana’s stomach with a paintbrush._

_Alana looked down at her stomach, surprised to, indeed, see it painted in all sorts of vibrant colors. Well, at least it explained the cold sensation she’d felt earlier._

_‘Why are you painting my stomach?’ Alana said, gently propping herself up and settling into a sitting position._

_Margot grinned playfully. ‘Because I thought it would be a cute picture to send to your parents. They won’t stop asking for one.’_

_Alana groaned. ‘They have been emailing you too?’_

_Margot nodded, ‘I don’t mind. They usually send me some baby picture of you.’_

_‘They didn’t!’ Alana yelped indignantly, not happy about Margot seeing all her awkward photos._

_‘Oh, they did. So I decided to return the favor. Now sit still, I was almost finished.’_

_Alana huffed but settled back down again to let Margot finish painting her stomach._

_‘What are you painting anyway?’ she asked as Margot put the brush back against her skin._

_‘Well, I am currently working on the rainbow, I already did the bunny and the pony, I thought about maybe doing a puppy next.’_

_‘There’s still room for that?’ Alana asked dryly._

_‘Plenty,’ Margot smirked. ‘You are enormous.’_

_Alana narrowed her eyes at her wife. ‘Not funny.’_

_‘Kind of funny,’ Margot said, not taking her eyes of the painting._

_20 minutes later Margot was all done. ‘Time for the picture!’ she said, reaching beside her for her phone._

_‘You might want to cover those up.’ she said, motioning at Alana’s bare breasts with her paintbrush, accidentally splattering them with red paint._

_‘You are making a mess Mrs. Verger,’ she said, wiping at the paint, only making it worse in the process._

_‘That’s Mrs. Verger-_ Bloom _and you are not really helping, dear.’_

_‘Just take the picture,’ Alana said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, effectively blocking the view._

_Margot snapped a few shots, ending with the one where Alana had already moved her arms to her side._

_‘That one’s for my private collection,’ the heiress smiled._

That was the last thought Alana had before she blacked out.

* * *

Margot came out of the boardroom feeling incredibly annoyed. She’d been running the business for a year now, profits had never been this high, but somehow the board still didn’t trust her. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, checking her messages. Fours missed calls from Alana’s cell. She hit redial, not concerned in the least. As Alana’s pregnancy progressed, her wife had started calling her more and more, usually with ten different request to bring home some kind of junk food.

She waited patiently for Alana to pick up, only it wasn’t Alana who answered.

‘Hello, Mrs. Verger-Bloom?’ the other voice said before Margot even had the chance to speak.

‘This is she,’ Margot said, feeling dread settle in her stomach. ‘Where’s Alana?’ she asked.

‘We’ve been trying to reach you. Mrs. Verger-Bloom was just brought to the hospital. She’s in labor.’

Margot almost dropped the phone. ‘But… That’s impossible,’ she stammered. ‘We had a C-section in two weeks.’

‘We know,’ the paramedic said calmly. ‘That is why she was rushed to the hospital, the integrity of her pelvis is severely compromised, delivering the baby naturally could cause serious complicated for both the mother and the baby.’

‘Where is she now?’ Margot asked, voice wavering. ‘Is she okay?’

The paramedic rattled of the name of the hospital. ‘We got her there as fast as we could, but she blacked out on the ride there. They are working on her now.’

‘I’ll be there as fast as I can,’ Margot said, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

The twenty minutes it took her to get to the hospital were the worst of her life, and that was saying something. She had never been so worried. She wiped at her eyes, not caring if she smudged her make-up.

She burst into the emergency room, stalking over to the information desk, demanding to know where her wife was. ‘Alana Verger-Bloom, where is she?’

The nurse behind the computer didn’t even look up, Margot felt her worry turn to annoyance at the nurse’s behavior. She really wasn’t in the mood for this.

‘What is your relation to the patient?’ the nurse asked in a monotone voice, not really interested.

‘I’m her wife and she’s having our child. I would like to be there,’ Margot said, schooling her face into a fake smile, while radiating anger. It was a terrifying combination

‘Listen to me. You obviously have no idea who I am. But I could buy this entire wing of the hospital without even calling my accountant. So I suggest you open her file on your computer, and tell me where to find my wife.’ She tapped her nails on the counter, smiling murderously at the nurse, who hastily started pulling up information on her computer.

‘They are still operating on her. You can wait in the waiting area,’ the nurse said, not daring to look Margot in the eye.

‘Thank you,’ Margot said angrily, making her way over to the appointed area.

There was a doctor waiting for her there. Who explained what had happened in the hours she’d been in a meeting.

‘We’re still trying to stop the bleeding,’ he said, expression betraying nothing.

‘Is she okay? Is the baby?’ she asked, nothing left of her earlier anger, only feeling dread and concern.

‘I can’t tell you at this time. We’ll know more in an hour.’

And thus started the longest hour of her life. In that time, she had bitten all of her nails so short they bled.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her makeup was a mess. But she didn’t want to get up and wipe it away, afraid she’d miss something. She even started praying, something she hadn’t done since she was five years old.

* * *

Exactly an hour later, the doctor reappeared, and he was smiling. Margot shot up and let out a relieved sigh.

‘Are they okay?’ she asked, almost clinging to the doctor.

He nodded, smiling widely. ‘Your wife is stable, we stopped all the bleeding. We are getting ready to deliver your son now. Do you want to be there?’ He said.

Margot nodded, tears of relief streaming down her face.

She was scrubbed in and moments later was in the operation room with a bunch of doctors and Alana. Alana who looked too pale and too small. Margot started to cry again. A nurse handed her a tissue, which she took gratefully.

‘She’s a strong one. Your wife. Your son too,’ she said, patting Margot’s arm lightly.

‘You don’t have to tell me that.’ Margot smiled through her tears. She blew her nose in the tissue, telling the nurse about Alana.

‘She’s going to be fine now. Your son will arrive in a minute,’ she said, as the doctors went to work on delivering the baby.

Margot unknowingly held her breath. Only releasing it when she heard a cry. Her son’s cry. Tears filled her eyes as the nurse rushed over to help with the newborn. A few minutes later she waved Margot over.

‘You have a healthy son!’ she exclaimed proudly. ‘Would you like to cut the cord?’ she said, handing Margot a pair of surgical scissors. Margot cut the cord while blinking away tears. As soon as that was done, the nurse handed her her son, swaddled in a blue blanket.

He was the most amazing think Margot had ever seen. He had downy black hair like Alana but her nose. And he was so small, Margot had never seen a human being this small. It didn’t seem to matter though, as he was still screaming from the top of his lungs. He probably got that from both of them. Margot smiled a watery smile, while she softly stroked his forehead with her thumb.

‘Hi little guy,’ she whispered, holding him tightly against her, not sure if she could ever let him go again. ‘Welcome to the world. I’m your mother. Well, one of them.’ She looked over to Alana, who was still out cold, her smile turning sad. ‘We love you very much, but never scare me like that again.’ She pressed a soft kiss to his tiny forehead before handing him back over to the nurse again.

‘What are you going to call him?’ she asked, putting him in a plastic crib.

‘Noah. Noah Thomas Verger-Bloom,’ Margot said, repeating the name she and Alana had decided on a week before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, or hated it and want to kill me for making Margot sad, you can tell me in the comments or hit me up on tumblr: [writerblockisabitch](writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, I am really thankful for all the wonderful comments and kudos I have received so far!


	13. Through the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana meets baby Noah for the first time, lots of tears and happy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Margot stood in front of the big window of the NICU baby room, arms folded across her chest and a warm smile on her face. Noah was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the window, he was a strong and healthy baby, especially so for spending only 35 weeks in the womb. He was a little underweight but otherwise extremely healthy, the doctors had reassured her. They didn’t see any reason to keep him in the NICU, but it was hospital policy that all premature babies spend a couple days minimum there. So that is where she was too, looking at her son through the glass, smile permanently fixed on her face.

She had been standing there, watching, taking in every little thing about him for about an hour now. Taking small breaks in between to check on Alana. After the doctors had closed Alana up, she had been wheeled to the recovery room, she had yet to wake up. Margot was still worried about her wife, but she couldn’t help smiling when she saw her son. She felt a little guilty about it. Here she was, completely fine, while Alana had almost died and hadn’t even seen their son yet.

The nurse from before, Ann, walked up to her, smiling in greeting.

‘She’s waking up,’ she said. ‘The doctor said it’s okay if you speak to her first. She’ll be disoriented and in a lot of pain. A familiar face might do some good.’

Margot nodded. ‘She’ll want to see Noah,’ she added, looking questioningly at Ann.

Ann smiled kindly at her. ‘I wouldn’t expect any different,’ Ann said. ‘Noah is doing very well, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Now go see your wife. I’ll bring the baby by when he wakes up from his nap.’

Margot nodded again and walked down the hallway to Alana’s private room.  Alana’s eyes were still closed when she walked through the door, but she had started to stir. Margot sat down on the edge of the bed, gathering Alana’s hand in her own, and stroking it softly, whispering sweet nothing into her wife’s ear until her blue eyes fluttered open.

‘Hello sweetheart,’ Margot said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from Alana’s face. ‘Congratulations! You have a healthy son!’

Alana blinked a couple times, trying to clear the black spots from her vision. She felt stiff, trying to arch her back to get rid of it. Stopping immediately when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine.

‘Shh,’ Margot soothed, stroking her hair. ‘Don’t move around too much, the contractions put an increased strain on your back and pelvis, aggravating your old injuries.’

 _Understatement of the year,_ Alana thought. _Wait. Contractions? Margot had said something about their son. Their son!_ Suddenly, all memories from before she blacked out came rushing back, her hand automatically flying to her bandaged stomach.

‘He’s fine,’ Margot repeated, seeing her wife’s distress. ‘He’s better than fine. He’s perfect.’

Alana sighed in relief, she didn’t know what had happened after she’d blacked out, probably hours before, but as long as their son was okay, she’d be too.

‘Can I see him?’ she asked, wiping at the tears that started rolling down her cheeks at the thought of something bad happening to their son.

Margot nodded, ‘He’s asleep right now, but as soon as he wakes up, the nurse will bring him by.’

Alana nodded understandingly. ‘So exactly what happened? I don’t remember much after I blacked out.’

‘Noah became impatient and decided he just needed to be born today,’ Margot explained. Taking in Alana’s smile at the mention of their son’s name. The name they had picked only a few days ago.

‘Noah,’ Alana repeated, smiling widely, before nodding at Margot to continue.

‘The contractions caused some internal bleeding around your pelvis. They couldn’t find the source of the bleeding at first. It took them two whole hours, all the while keeping an eye on Noah,’ Margot’s voice had started wavering as tears made their way down her cheeks. ‘I was so worried I’d lose you. Both of you,’ Margot said, now full on crying.

Alana felt her heart clench in her chest at the raw emotion Margot was displaying. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said, squeezing Margot’s hand reassuringly.

Margot looked at her in surprise. ‘Don’t be sorry,’ she sniffed. ‘You did nothing wrong. It was just an unfortunate series of events. I am the one who should be sorry, I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most,’ she said, more tears running down her cheeks.

‘Hey,’ Alana shushed, reaching up to wipe some of Margot’s tears away. ‘You couldn’t have known. No one did. We went to see Dr. Green yesterday and she didn’t even know it. So please, don’t feel bad about it. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.’

‘I got to cut the cord,’ Margot said, smiling softly through her tears.

Alana felt tears well up in her own eyes as well. ‘You did?’

Margot nodded, too emotional to speak.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, both smiling and crying, emotionally and physically exhausted by the day’s events.

* * *

‘Knock knock,’ Ann said, rolling the glass bassinet into the room. ‘Look who’s awake and ready to meet his mother!’

Alana sat up, face contorted in pain but determined to sit up and hold her baby.

Ann gingerly lifted him form the crib and placed him in Alana’s arms. Allowing her her first look at Noah. Tears sprang in her eyes and a joyous smile spread across her face.

‘He’s beautiful,’ she whispered, unable to take her eyes of him. He had her coloring and her jaw, but Margot’s nose and cheekbones. ‘He’s so small,’ she continued, stroking his downy black hair.

Margot nodded, her heart about to burst from seeing her wife hold their child. She leaned her head on Alana’s shoulder, mentally photographing this perfect moment.

‘You could try to feed him,’ Ann suggested. ‘It probably won’t work right away. It usually takes first-time mothers a while to produce enough milk. But you could always try. Even if it doesn’t work, the skin to skin contact is very good for the baby. And it helps with the milk production too. Are you feeling up to it?’ she asked, mindful of Alana’s medical condition as well.

Alana nodded, eager to try. Ann showed her how to hold the baby and how to position her breasts. It took a while, but eventually everything was positioned correctly. As Ann had predicted, nothing happened.

‘Don’t worry. It’s completely normal, in a weeks’ time you’ll be a pro, I promise. You can hold him against you a little longer while you feed him from the bottle, if you like,’ she said, handing Alana a bottle with formula.

Alana held it to Noah’s mouth, which he instinctively opened up and he immediately started to suck. It was the best thing either of them had ever seen.

‘Have you ever thought about breastfeeding?’ Ann asked Margot while they watched Noah drain the bottle.

‘What, me?’ Margot asked confusedly.

‘Yes, you could breastfeed too if you want. You don’t have to have been pregnant to produce milk. Just hold him against you like I showed your wife and your body should start producing milk as well. There’s nothing to it, really. Lots of lesbian couples do it.’

Margot was stunned, this was the first time she’d ever heard of the possibility of breastfeeding her child alongside Alana. It hadn’t come up in any of the pregnancy books, and she had read a lot of those. But then again, none of them had been meant for lesbian mothers.

‘I could breastfeed him?’ she repeated, voice filled with amazement. After her hysterectomy, she had never imagined having such an intimate relationship with a child.

‘Yes,’ Ann said. ‘It’s a great way to bond. The baby will get to know you much faster if you breastfeed, and even if you decide to not do it. I suggest you hold him against your bare chest anyway.

‘I’ll definitely try it,’ Margot nodded, smiling widely at Alana, who was beaming back at her.

After Noah was done drinking, Ann showed them the  correct way to burp him and put him back in his crib. Only after a goodnight kiss from both of his mothers of course.

‘He’s amazing,’ Alana sighed, settling back down again.

‘He really is. And so are you,’ Margot said, kissing her wife’s forehead, before moving of off the bed. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Alana mumbled, already halfway asleep.

Margot sat down in the chair next to Alana’s bed. There was another bed for her on the other side of the room, but she was too excited to sleep. She took out her phone and started researching breastfeeding.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly. Alana’s family came to visit, bringing tons of gifts, both for Noah and his mothers. Alana slowly regained her mobility and she and Margot spend a lot of time looking through the window at their son. Holding each other’s hands and smiling.

Noah was growing steadily and was released from the NICU within the week. Alana too, was deemed fit enough to leave the hospital, and on March 2nd, exactly a week later. They crossed the threshold of the Verger-Bloom estate for the first time with their son.

Esther and the other staff had decorated the hallway with a welcome home Noah banner. They all had brought gifts for the little boy as well. Everyone was excited to meet the new Verger heir. And Noah, Noah just liked to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, they always make me smile like an idiot and I spend most of my days in the train so I look like a fool. And isn't that what you all want?


	14. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newborn is a lot of work, especially at night. Margot is up most nights, but will she make the end of the week this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks! I have been updating this fic daily for two weeks! This has now become my longest fic! So thank you all for sticking with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

‘I’ll get him,’ Margot said sleepily, already standing beside their warm, comfortable bed and putting her dressing gown on.

‘No, it’s my turn,’ Alana protested weakly, barely awake. She always had more trouble with waking up. ‘You already got up twice.’

 ‘It’s fine, really. Just go back to sleep.’

Alana looked like she was about to protest but apparently changed her mind as she lowered her head back down on the pillow.

Margot smiled warmly at Alana’s already sleeping form and crossed the hall to their son’s room.

‘Hi Noah,’ she said softly, lifting him from his crib and cradling him in her arms. Hoping to calm him down a little so she could find out what he wanted at… she glanced at the clock, three in the morning. It had been a while since he last ate, he was probably hungry.

She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. She could just give him a bottle of formula, or she could try to breastfeed him. So far, it hadn’t worked yet, but that didn’t mean she’d give up on it so easily, she’d even started taking extra hormones. She looked down at her son, the human contact had quieted him down a little. It couldn’t hurt to try.

She said down in the overstuffed leather chair and pulled her dressing gown open, laying Noah against her bare chest. He started sucking greedily, but it became apparent after a few minutes that nothing was going to happen. When he started getting fussy again, Margot decided to cut the experiment short.

She sighed, feeling disappointed. ‘Sorry Noah. Better luck next time, I guess. Let’s find you a bottle,’ she said as she carried him down the stairs, the big house completely silent.

It always surprised her how different the house seemed at night. It looked emptier in the dark, cold and severe. Not like the happy home she and Alana had made it into. At night, it looked like Mason still roamed the long corridors. She shuddered and hugged Noah tighter against her, a warm reminder of the life she now had.

She prepared the bottle with one hand while holding Noah tightly against her with the other. It was a difficult procedure, but she managed.

Noah finished the bottle in no time and after Margot burped him, he fell asleep almost immediately. She envied her son’s simple life. It was just eat, sleep and repeat.

As she put him down in his crib, she kissed his tiny forehead, careful not to wake him. Luckily he didn’t and she got to go back to her room, sliding into bed next to Alana.

She yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. She figured she had about an hour before Noah woke up again, and she’d have to get up. So she should make the most of it. She had decided very early in the pregnancy, that she would let Alana sleep as much as possible. And if that meant getting only a couple hours of sleep a night, so be it.

* * *

‘What do you want, Noah?’ Margot whispered at the screaming baby, nearing a breakdown herself. She had been holding him for two hours, but Noah was still crying like he was being tortured.

She had tried to feed him, had burped him, even rubbed his stomach in case he had cramps, but nothing helped. She had done everything she could think of, twice, but Noah seemed to be crying just to be crying.

She stood up from the couch, having taken him downstairs as to not wake Alana with their son’s prolonged crying.

‘What do you want, Noah?’ she asked, feeling completely ridiculous for asking a newborn a question. But she was desperate and very tired. Noah’s only answer was to cry even louder.

‘Okay,’ Margot said, now pacing up and down the room. ‘You aren’t hungry. You don’t have cramps, you don’t have a dirty diaper, you’re obviously tired, so why won’t you sleep?’ she asked the silent baby in her arms.

 _Wait, silent?_ Margot looked down at her son, who had stopped screaming and was now only softly whimpering.

She stopped walking and Noah immediately started to cry again.

‘Walking! You like the walking,'she whispered triumphantly.

She held Noah a little tighter against her and started pacing the room again, watching Noah’s bawling change to a whimper until he was finally silent, staring at her with his big blue eyes.

Margot moved from the living room into the hallway, starting to walk aimlessly through the giant mansion, waiting for Noah to fall asleep.

They were all the way on the other side of the house when Noah finally started to drift off. Margot felt like crying. She quickly made her way back to his bedroom, desperate to get back into bed.

* * *

‘Let me’ Margot said, pushing Alana softly back into the mattress.

‘But you’ve been getting up all week,’ Alana protested, rubbing her eyes. ‘You must be exhausted.’

‘I’m fine,’ Margot smiled, brushing a quick kiss across Alana’s lips. ‘I don’t mind. I don’t need much sleep.’

‘Mmm,’ Alana mumbled, eyes already falling closed again. ‘Just promise you’ll let me do the next one.’

Margot nodded, already halfway out of the room.

She picked up Noah and took him downstairs to give him his bottle. Too tired to even try to breastfeed him. He drank greedily, throwing up a little when Margot burped him. Margot didn’t even react, automatically grabbing a towel and cleaning it up.

Thankfully Noah settled down immediately afterwards. Margot gratefully returned to her bed, hoping on another couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed much in the same fashion. Margot got out of bed four or five times a night, sleeping for only two or three. Usually, she was back within half an hour, but sometimes it took hours of walking through the mansion to get Noah to sleep. She had walked through parts of the mansion in the middle of the night she hadn’t set foot in in the daylight for months.

Tonight was one of the nights where Noah was being fussy and wouldn’t settle down. Margot had been walking with him on her arm for an hour, no longer feeling her own legs out of extreme tiredness.

During the day, she masked her tiredness by drinking an insane amount of coffee, but that sadly wasn’t an option if she wanted to at least get some sleep at night. She felt like she was sleepwalking, but she couldn’t stop moving, otherwise Noah would start crying again.

She had no idea where she was in the mansion, she had never been in this part. Or she just couldn’t remember she had. That was more likely. She was so tired. She turned around and made her way back to a more familiar part of the house.

She passed a door that seemed familiar, opening it to reveal the hallway to the stables. She shrugged, why not visit the horses at four in the morning? She hadn’t seen them in a while anyway.

Inside the stables it was warm and smelled wonderfully like hay. The horse were already awake and whinnied softly when they recognized Margot.

‘Hi Tobias,’ Margot whispered, stroking the brown steed’s muzzle softly. ‘Sorry, I haven’t been around in a while. Things have changed. I need to take care of this one now too,’ she said, lifting Noah up a little, putting his tiny hand on Tobias’s neck.

The horse whinnied softly, Noah was completely unaware of the horse, as he was of all his surroundings.

Margot petted the horse a little longer, it made her feel more alert. After a while, she felt Noah’s breathing even out as he finally fell asleep. Margot made her way back to his room, tucking him in and all but collapsing into her own bed.

* * *

Alana woke up the following at 8 AM, way too late for someone with a newborn baby. It didn’t come as a surprise to her that Margot wasn’t still in bed with her. She sat up, working some of the kinks from her back and hips. She sighed, resting her head in her hands. What could she do to show Margot that she was okay with being woken up in the middle of the night? Noah was her son too!

Margot had tried to hide how exhausted she was from her, covering up the dark circles under her eyes with makeup and drinking 12 cups of coffee a day, but she wasn’t fooling Alana. Margot eyes had started to dull and she was very silent most of the day. All signs of extreme exhaustion. She felt like a bad wife and mother. Letting Margot take all the nightshift, while she was comfortably sleeping in their bed. Then she got up, determined to find Margot and tell her to let her help during the nights.

She heard her son softly cooing from his room, surprised that Margot hadn’t taken him downstairs yet. She opened her son’s bedroom door, immediately spotting him in his crib. Strange. Where was Margot if she wasn’t with their son?

She picked Noah up from his crib, kissing him softly on the head. ‘Where’s your mother, huh?’ she asked, cuddling him against her chest, she turned around to take him downstairs, hoping to find Margot in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. It didn’t come to that, Margot was curled up in the armchair next to the door, fast asleep.

Alana stared lovingly at her wife’s sleeping form. She didn’t really want to wake her, after all Margot desperately needed some sleep, but the position she was in couldn’t be comfortable.

‘Margot, sweetheart, wake up,’ she said, stroking the other woman’s cheek lightly. Margot groaned, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

‘Is the baby awake?’ she asked groggily, automatically sitting up to go and get him.

‘He is, but I’ve got him,’ Alana said, nodding at their son, cradled safely in her arms. Margot rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

‘Margot, we need to talk about how you spend your nights. But not right now. Go to bed, sleep for a few hours, then we talk.’ Margot nodded, too exhausted to argue.

As Margot caught up on some sleep, Alana fed Noah and walked around the estate with him for an hour. Pointing things out to him and telling him stories. The doctors had told her it was good to talk to him, he could get used to her voice that way and that he’d even start learning language skills like that. So that’s what she did.

After she put him down for his nap, she checked the bedroom to find Margot still fast asleep. She smiled fondly at her wife, deciding to follow up some advice Erik had given her on parenting: sleep when your baby sleeps. So she shed her clothes and got into bed with Margot, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s small waist and holding her while she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up about an hour later when Margot started to move in her arms.

‘Hi,’ Alana whispered, brushing her lips against Margot’s neck.

‘Mmm,’ Margot moaned, turning around to kiss Alana on the lips.

‘As enjoyable as this is, ’ Alana said, pulling away from Margot’s very kissable lips. ‘we need to talk.’

Margot looked away bashfully, crossing her arms across her stomach defensively.

‘I know you are just trying to help,’ Alana said, stroking Margot’s arm soothingly. ‘But you are running yourself into the ground. You are so tired all the time. You probably get two hours of disturbed sleep a night. This isn’t healthy Margot! You didn’t even make it back to the bed this morning! What if you fall asleep while driving or when holding Noah! Please, I know you are just doing this because you care. But he’s my son too, I want to be woken up at two in the morning to take care of him. We are his mothers _together,_ Margot, so don’t try to do it all alone. Please let me help you,’ she finished, gathering Margot’s face in her hands, seeing tears in her beautiful green eyes.

Margot nodded slowly, a tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. ‘I know, it’s just, you’ve done so much already. I wanted you to take it easy. You almost died Alana, I didn’t want you to overexert yourself, but I don’t want Noah to get hurt either,’ she sniffed, more tears flowing from her eyes. ‘I know we’re in this together, I love you.’

‘I love you too. Now promise me you’ll let me help at night. We’ll take turns, fifty/fifty. Deal?’

‘Deal,’ Margot said, a coy smile creeping over her face. ‘Shall we kiss to seal it?’

‘Always,’ Alana smiled back, before gently pressing their lips together.

* * *

When Noah started crying that evening, Margot sat up without even realizing it.

‘I’ll…’ she started, but trailed off when Alana looked at her sternly. ‘let you do this one,' she said, lowering her head back onto the pillow while Alana got up to see what Noah needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Leave a comment with your thoughts, for example: why do you write so many chapters from Margot's perspective? Or, how can you possibly survive updating this fic daily while going to college?


	15. Let Me Sing for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot comes home and catches Alana singing in the shower, hilarity follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. It's entirely ridiculous and just an idea I had a while ago, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway!

Margot sat in her office, calmly answering yet another angrily worded email, containing threats about seeing her terminated. She’d been getting those after every change she tried to make since she started, so they had kind of lost their punch. They didn’t scare her and they didn’t make her angry like before. She just read them, replied politely and forgot about them.

But lately there had been an increase in the angry and patronizing emails she received. Since she’d come back from maternity leave, it seemed like everyone and their secretary doubted her competence. She’d become a mother, not suffered a traumatic brain injury! She wished she could just fire them all, but sadly, she couldn’t terminate any shareholders, just like they couldn’t terminate her. Until Noah’s 18th birthday, the company was in her name and she was untouchable.

She finished her reply, hiding a few snarky remarks under polite wording and closed her laptop. She couldn’t wait to get back home to Noah and Alana. She missed them both terribly while she was at her work, dealing with sexist assholes and trying to keep them from turning the company into their private piggy bank. No pun intended.

Margot wished her secretary, the only decent person in the whole building, goodnight and got into the elevator, hoping to find it empty. But no such luck. Roger, one of the bigger shareholders was already inside.

She groaned inwardly while her expression betrayed nothing. Roger was a religious nut and, as such, hated both women and gays, so he had really hit the jackpot with Margot as his boss. Needless to say, he didn’t really handle it well.

‘Mr. Young,’ she nodded in a manner of greeting, hoping to avoid a conversation so she could just go home and put Noah to sleep and maybe cuddle on the couch with Alana for a while. But again, it was in vain.

‘Margot,’ he said, refusing to use anything but her first name, like she was his secretary instead of his boss. ‘Did you receive the email I send you about the slaughterhouses in New York?’

‘I did. I also read it and replied over two hours ago. Which you would have known about, if you actually worked until closing.’

That shut him up, for a second at least. He got red in the face and the vein in his temple started pulsing dangerously. Riling him up was the only fun she got out of their daily encounters, so she decided to proceed and really piss him off. She had just the topic.

‘I am considering pulling our sponsorship of the Southern Baptist church. Their opinions on gay marriage and abortion are despicable and not the image I want our company to project. I want to create a LGTBQ+ and women friendly company. I think we should hire more of both.’

She smiled coyly, looking at Roger’s barely contained anger and decided to go even further. ‘My _wife,_ ’ she said, putting extra emphasis on the word. ‘also said something about possibly turning the company green. I think it’s an interesting proposal, wouldn’t you say?’

Roger looked like he was about to explode, his knuckles white from gripping his briefcase so tightly.

Margot smiled sweetly while she exited the elevator. ‘Say hi to your wife for me, wouldn’t you?  Tell her I missed her presence at the event last week,’ she added a wink for effect.

When the doors closed behind her, she could hear Roger kicking the against them and screaming something about her being a ‘lesbian hell bitch’.  She smiled, it wasn’t one of his better insults.

She drove home, thinking about Noah and Alana, and how much she’d missed them during the day. She planned to cover them both in kisses as soon as she walked through the door.

* * *

She threw her keys in the bowl and listened for sounds to indicate where her little family was in the giant house. She could hear the shower running upstairs, so Alana was probably in the bathroom, meaning that Noah would already be asleep in his own room. Margot sighed, she’d really wanted to hold him before putting him to bed.

Lately, Noah had started sleeping better. Only waking them up once or twice a night. Soon, they hoped, he’d start sleeping through the night. Not that it really mattered, with their newly divided nightshifts, Margot’s sleeping pattern had almost returned to normal.

She shed her coat, walked by the kitchen to say hello to Esther and made her way up the stairs.

She opened Noah’s door softly, careful not to wake him. As it turned out, she needn’t have worried, Noah wasn’t there.

She frowned in confusion. If Alana was in the shower and Noah wasn’t in his bed, where could he be? She crossed the hallway to ask Alana about it.

When she opened their bedroom door, she could hear faint singing coming from the bathroom, steam curling around the edges of the closed door.

She crossed the room, concern momentarily forgotten, replaced by curiosity. She opened the door a little, she could make out the lyrics now.

 _“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, but it’s just the price I pay, destiny is calling me,”_ Alana sang sweetly.

Her wife really had a beautiful voice but she rarely used it. The only times Margot had ever heard her sing, was when she was singing nursery rhymes for Noah, and so she was now, it seemed. There he was, their son, sitting on the bathroom floor in his baby carrier, smiling happily while he listened to his mother sing.

Margot waved at him, smiling as recognition flitted across his tiny face and he smiled even brighter.

Alana hadn’t heard her come in and was still singing. Margot knew it was some pop song from a couple of years ago, but she didn’t remember the title until Alana sang the next couple of lines.

_“Open up my eager eyes, ‘cause I’m mr. Brightside.”_

‘Do you really think that is an appropriate song for a two month old baby?’ Margot said, leaning against the doorpost, amused smile on her face.

Alana popped her head around the stall in surprise, soap in her hair and water running down her forehead.

‘Margot, I didn’t hear you come in,’ she said bashfully, sounding a bit embarrassed at getting caught singing in the shower.

Margot smiled gently at her. ‘I just got home and Noah wasn’t in his crib. I was going to ask you if you knew where he was, but I already found him.’ She motioned at their smiling son.

Alana smiled, understanding. ‘He wasn’t sleepy yet and he threw up in my hair. So I obviously needed a shower, but I felt bad about leaving him alone, so I put him in here so I could sing to him.’

‘Mr. Brightside though?’ Margot asked, amused smile spreading across her face. .

 Shut up!’ Alana said, splashing Margot a little, causing her to take a step back, gasping in surprise and disbelief. ‘It was on the radio today and I couldn’t get it out of my head!’ she said defensively. ‘He doesn’t understand it anyway. He just likes the sound of my voice.’

‘ _I_ like the sound of your voice, yet you never sing to me,’ Margot pouted.

‘That’s because _you’,_ Alana said, emphasising by splashing more water Margot’s way, ‘criticize my music choices.’ Alana finished, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

‘Sorry, but a song about a guy being in love with a prostitute seems a little too mature a subject for a two-month-old baby.’

Alana furrowed her brows, thinking hard of a good comeback. ‘Well, most _age appropriate_ songs are about death and disease anyway,’ she said, smiling smugly.

Margot frowned confusedly. ‘What age appropriate song is about death and disease?’

‘Most nursery rhymes actually. Take Humpty Dumpty for example; he falls off of a wall and breaks into so many pieces he couldn’t be put together again. He’s dead, Margot, he died.’

‘He’s an egg, Alana,’ Margot said skeptically.

‘It doesn’t say that anywhere in the rhyme, Margot. He could have been a little boy that died! Who knows? It’s pretty morbid,’ Alana smiled superiorly, which was hard to do with bubbles in her hair.

Margot rolled her eyes and smiled, amused by Alana’s serious tone and expression.

‘Still, Mr Brightside is not a good song to sing to a baby. I’ll take him downstairs, sing him some _age appropriate_ music. You just finish your shower.’

‘They are all about death Margot!’ Alana said, ducking back into the shower.

‘What about Jack & Jill?’

“He breaks his head.’

‘London Bridge is falling down?’

‘Self-explanatory.’

‘Itsy Bitsy Spider?’

‘Who says the spider isn’t venomous?’

Margot laughed. ‘You’re reaching, Alana! Just stop singing songs about sex to our son!’

‘Only if you stop singing songs about death!’ Alana said popping her head around the shower again. ‘Besides, singing about sex is so much more fun,’ she winked saucily.

‘Okay, then you can talk to him where babies come from when he starts asking about that. Mrs. Brightside.’

‘Fine, I’ll stop, but the song is really catchy. I could have been singing something way more inappropriate!’ She said, leaning back into the shower. To prove her point, she started belting out the lyrics to another song while Margot gathered her son in her arms.

_‘Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend, that I had in February of last year.’_

Margot shook her head. ‘You’re mother is being weird Noah.’ She said, loud enough for Alana to hear.

‘I heard that!’ Alana yelled back, causing Margot to laugh loudly as she pulled the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments almost as much as Alana loves Margot or vice versa! Yes, this is emotional blackmail.


	16. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot's had enough and says something about it, leaving Alana stunned and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is basically the same set up as yesterday, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. Next chapter the fluff will be back, promise!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Margot had been bouncing her son up and down in her lap, making him giggle in delight. Noah was such a happy baby, he was always smiling and making happy noises. With his big, baby blue eyes and his mop of black curls, he looked like a smaller, more carefree Alana.

She kissed him on his forehead, unintentionally giving him access to her own curls, tangling his tiny, grabby hands in them tightly.

‘Noah.’ Margot admonished gently, carefully removing his hands from her hair, kissing them and making Noah giggle even louder in the process.

They were seated in their pediatrician’s waiting room, their customary twenty minutes early. Alana had stepped outside for a minute to answer a call. She’d been approached by an A.D.A. to testify at Hannibal’s trial, which would finally be taking place after more than a year of petitions and motions from Hannibal’s lawyer.

She heard the door open, expecting Alana, but another mother with her baby walked through, taking a seat across from them.

The woman’s child, probably a girl going of all the pink she’s was wearing, was crying. Making Noah look over in interest.

The woman picked the girl from her carrier and started bouncing her on her lap, like Margot had done with Noah earlier. The girl stopped crying after a while and quiet returned to the waiting room.

Noah had lost interest in the girl and had now started playing with Margot’s necklace, trying to put it in his mouth but failing as the cord was too short to reach.

‘Noah no.’ Margot said, taking the necklace from his hands and putting inside her shirt. Noah’s lip started to tremble immediately, so she sighed and gave it back to him. A little baby slime on her necklace would be preferable to calming one of Noah’s tantrums.

‘How old is your son?’ The woman asked, smiling kindly at Margot.

‘Six months.’ Margot said, smiling back. ‘He has been trying to put a lot of things in his mouth lately. Can’t look away for a second.’

‘Ugh, tell me about it.’ The woman sighed. ‘Amber,’ She motioned to the child in her lap. ‘was exactly the same at that age. She’s nine months now.’

They made polite small talk for a while, mostly talking about their children and all the ridiculous stuff they had already done in their short lives. That all changed when Alana walked back in, looking distracted and mildly distressed as she kissed Margot on the mouth quickly and took Noah from her arms, cuddling him tightly against her.

Margot could see the woman’s eyes narrow and her mouth pull into a thin line, as she mentally put two and two together. She and the woman had had a polite conversation before, but it seemed that didn’t matter anymore.

Margot had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud, when the woman actually started crossing herself.

Margot hated homophobes but loved messing with people, so this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

‘Hey babe.’ She said, making Alana look up in confusion at the used term of endearment. ‘I’ve been thinking about possibly pulling our sponsorship from the church, I don’t think our views align anymore. Would that be okay with you?’

Alana cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. Margot had discussed all of this with her months ago, after Roger pissed her off in the elevator. So what was the heiress getting at? She looked away from Margot to the woman across the room. With one hand, she was clutching the small golden cross around her neck, and with the other, she was holding her cotton candy colored baby.

 _The kiss._ She’d kissed her wife on the mouth when she walked in, not even thinking about the other people in the room. Not that it should matter, of course, she’d been upset and wanted some comfort from her wife. But the other woman obviously didn’t agree. She wasn’t the first one to object to the two of them being a couple, and she wouldn’t be the last, but she was the first, who looked more scared than disgusted. Alana didn’t like that either, and decided to play along with her wife’s little game.

‘I think it’s a great idea. We’ve always said we would raise Noah atheist, so I see no point in endorsing a church any longer. They’d only use our money to buy more anti-gay banners and to torch abortion clinics.’

The woman audibly gasped, obviously shocked by Alana’s words and her careless tone. She crossed herself again, the movement a little more angry than scared. This time, Margot couldn’t hold herself back.

‘You know that doesn’t work against lesbians, right? We’re not _all_ vampires.’ Margot said sharply, flashing a toothy grin.

Alana looked over at her wife, barely containing her laughter. Margot had always been blunt, but this was a whole new level. Alana hid her smile behind her long hair, as she looked down at Noah to tickle his stomach. She was curious to see where this would go.

The woman struggled to find words, completely knocked out of the field by Margot’s bluntness and refusal to let things go.

‘You’ll both burn in hell.’ She said, steely determination in her voice. The dangerous tone of a religious. Nothing was left of her earlier fear, there was only hate and disgust in her eyes. ‘And that you had to drag an innocent child into this…’

Margot’s vaguely amused expression now turned into a steely one. She’d had her fun messing with the woman, but a line had just been crossed. She’d dragged her son into this and Margot wouldn’t stand for it.

This was the third time this week someone had looked at her and Alana disapprovingly or made a comment about them behind their backs. She could handle it, Alana could handle it. Hell, they had survived much worse than some scathing looks and nasty comment. But it hurt her, when they dragged Noah into it. She’d already had a couple bad dreams, were an older Noah would come home from school crying or with a black eye, because the fact that he had two mothers had made him an easy target and an outcast. She didn’t want that for him, she wanted him to be her happy little boy forever. And women like the one in front of her were a big part of the problem.

‘You can say anything you want about me or my wife. No problem, we’re used to it. But don’t you ever, ever, drag my son into this. All he knows is that he has two parents who love him dearly, and isn’t that the most important thing? Wouldn’t your god agree? The fact that we’re both women shouldn’t matter. How would that make us second-rate parents? There are much worse things for parents to do. We could be enforcing strict gender roles, color coding our children for example.’ She shot a pointed look at the pink little girl in the woman’s arms.

The woman looked like she was about to reply in kind, but was interrupted by their doctor walking into the waiting room and calling Noah’s name. They stood up to go in while the doctor talked with the receptionist, but Margot couldn’t help making one last remark.

‘Maybe you wouldn’t be so rigid if your husband could actually _satisfy_ you. Because if there is one thing you should know about us lesbians, it is that we are _very relaxed._ ’ The double meaning of that sentence was quite clear.

Alana had been in the middle of getting up, but halted halfway the movement, too stunned by what Margot had just said out loud in broad daylight. She was flattered of course, but also a bit embarrassed.

Margot grabbed Alana’s hand and pulled her into the empty examination room.

‘That was a bit crude. Even for you Margot.’ Alana whispered.

‘I know, but she was the third one this week. It’s like we’re in the Deep South instead of Maryland. It pisses me off. I want to be able to kiss you in public without being looked at like I just committed a mortal sin. I want Noah to tell his friends he has two mothers, without him getting bullied for it. It’s 2016 for crying out loud. It’s time!’

Alana smiled gently, seeing the sadness in Margot’s eyes. ‘I love you.’ She whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

Margot faintly smiled back at her. ‘I love you too.’

‘So, how has the little guy been?’ Their doctor asked as she walked through the door, carrying a pile of files.

Alana explained how Noah had been doing, Margot expanding on some points. By the end of the consultation, the doctor confirmed what they already knew: Noah was a healthy, happy baby who’d hit all of his markers on time. He even predicted he might start crawling soon. Which they were both overjoyed to hear. He had been able to roll over now, but he hadn’t crawled yet.

When they came out of the examination room, the other woman was gone. Margot let out a relieved sigh, she wasn’t really feeling up for another confrontation today. She grabbed Alana’s arm and walked out of the door hand in hand, Noah cradled safely in her arms. No longer caring about other people’s opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the lifeblood of the fanfiction system. This has been a PSA.


	17. Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you've been through as much as these two, there's bound to be a breakdown at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Just want to let you know I immensely appreciate all the amazing response to this fic!  
> This chapter is more hurt/comfort than pure fluff, but it needed to be written. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alana reaches across the bed blindly, not awake enough to open her eyes, hoping to find her wife’s warm body there, so they could cuddle for a few hours. Instead, she found cold, empty sheets. She blinks her eyes open, visually confirming what she’d expected to find: Margot wasn’t in bed with her anymore.

She frowned. She hadn’t heard Noah crying and Margot would have woken her if he had been, it was her turn for the nightshift after all. Not there had been much need for them lately. Now Noah was getting older, he had started sleeping much better, meaning no more hour long walks through the darkened corridors of the estate.

She turned on her side to check if the baby monitor was still there, it was. Margot always took it with her when she went to Noah’s room, afraid the noise would keep Alana awake longer than necessary.

So she probably wasn’t with Noah then and there was no light coming from the bathroom, so she probably wasn’t there either.

She sat up, curious and slightly concerned about her wife’s whereabouts. She got out of bed, her hip creaking in protest as it tried to align itself properly to the new position. Pins and needles moving up Alana’s spine. It didn’t really hurt anymore, after four years she had gotten more than used to it. When it got too bad to ignore, Margot was always there to massage the pain away.

She wrapped her dressing gown around her. The days in September were still quite hot but at night, it cooled down considerably, announcing that the end of summer was right around the corner.

She shivered when a light breeze lifted the edges of her nightgown, moving past her bare calves.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. There shouldn’t be a breeze inside their bedroom. All their doors and windows were hermetically sealed and doubly locked. She looked around to find the source of the draft. To her great surprise and shock, the door to the balcony was open, blowing softly in the wind.

Fear settled in her stomach, until she spotted Margot, leaning on the railing and looking up at the sky.

Alana let out a shaky breath, feeling all the fears she’d just dreamed up evaporate. Nobody had broken in and Margot was fine outside on the balcony. Well, she _assumed_ Margot was fine, she _was_ standing outside at three in the morning after all. There had to be a reason for that.

Alana opened the door wide enough to slip through, approaching Margot silently.

‘Hey.’ She said softly, letting Margot know she was there before putting her hand on her shoulder, trying to avoid startling her. But the sound of her voice still made Margot jump, before she realized it was just Alana and she relaxed under her touch.

‘Hey.’ She replied, turning around slightly to look Alana in the eyes, her own green ones shinier than normal.

‘What are you doing out here?’ Alana asked, wrapping her arms around Margot’s waist and resting her head on her shoulders. Margot had neglected to put on her own gown and her bare arms were freezing cold. ‘And why are you only wearing a shirt?’ She continued as the contact with Margot’s skin made her shiver. ‘You’re freezing!’

Margot put her hands on Alana’s, locking them in place around her waist, tilting her head backwards to lean against Alana’s. ‘I couldn’t sleep.’ The heiress admitted softly, thumbs rubbing nervous circles on the skin of Alana’s hands.

‘Why couldn’t you sleep?’ Alana asked, burying her face in her wife’s long hair, smelling her lilac shampoo.

‘I, I was thinking.’ She replied, voice strained and sad.

‘About?’ Alana asked, pulling her wife closer against her, feeling the other woman shiver.

‘You, and me, and Noah.’ She admitted as her breath hitched in her throat and her arms tightened around Alana’s.

Alana turned Margot around in her arms, looking at her face and seeing tears roll down her cheeks.

‘Oh Margot.’ She said softly, wiping at the hot tears on her wife’s cold cheeks. Margot all but collapsed into her arms, now sobbing uncontrollably.

Alana combed her fingers through her wife’s hair, hoping to soothe her a little that way. ‘Please tell me what’s wrong.’ She whispered into Margot’s ear.

Margot took a shuddering breath, looking at Alana with wide and panic filled eyes. Alana smiled gently at her, gathering her back into her arms and stroking her back. Whispering ‘it’s okay’ into her ear over and over.

It took a while before Margot had calmed down enough to speak.

‘Do you want to go inside?’ Alana asked gently.

Margot shook her head quickly and took a small step backwards, bumping into the balcony’s railing.

Alana felt her heart breaking, Margot was afraid to go back inside, back into the warmth of her own home. ‘Okay, we’ll stay here then. I’ll be right back, I am just going inside for a second to grab a blanket, okay?’ Needing Margot to know she was not abandoning her.

Margot bit her lip and nodded slowly, more tears leaking out of her eyes. Alana disappeared through the door and came back outside a second later with the large duvet from their bed.

She sat down against the wall, motioning for Margot to join her. Margot did, settling between Alana’s legs, leaning her back against her wife’s front. Alana wrapped the blanket tightly around and kissed Margot’s neck a couple of times, waiting for her wife to speak.

‘I, I had a bad dream.’ Margot started softly, voice still weak and tearful. Her hands fidgeting with the rings on Alana’s left hand.

Alana remained silent, her psychiatric training telling her it was best to let Margot do this on her own. She didn’t want to treat her wife as a patient, so she snaked her arms around Margot small waist and held her tightly against her.

‘I dreamt Mason was back.’ She whispered softly, Alana had to strain to hear her.

‘I, I dreamt he killed you and Noah. He, he said it was all my fault. That I didn’t deserve you. That I was his. That I was a monster, who didn’t deserve a family. That I might as well have killed you myself. I, I, I.’ She said, starting to sob loudly again.

Alana rested her chin on Margot’s shoulder, nudging her cheek with her own. Deciding now was a good time to speak.

‘I’m right here Margot, Noah’s asleep in the other room. Mason is dead, he’s never going to take us from you. You no longer have to be afraid of him, Margot.’ She said, hugging Margot closer.

‘I, I woke up. And I couldn’t breathe, it was like he was still there, in the house, watching me. I, I had to get away. I didn’t even check if you were okay. I’m sorry.’

‘Shh, don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re safe. We’re safe. It’s over. You won Margot. You won. Mason will never be able to hurt any of us. Here, feel.’ She said, moving Margot’s hand to rest on top of her chest, right over her beating heart.

Margot took another shuddering breath. Closing her eyes and feeling Alana’s steady heartbeat under her palm. It reminded her of Noah’s tiny heartbeat, back when they had the first sonogram made and their son had actually become a reality, all those months ago. The feeling of Alana’s heart calmed her, made her feel grounded, reminded her that Alana was real, and would always be there for her.

 ‘I love you.’ Margot whispered.

‘I love you too.’ Alana replied.

‘I’m sorry.’ Margot apologized again. ‘For dragging you out into the cold. For being so goddamn broken a dream scared me out of my own bed, out of my own house.’

Alana pressed a kiss to Margot’s jaw. ‘We’re all broken Margot. You and me both. Each in our own way. Some in more physical ways than others.’ She said as she lifted her hips up a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. ‘I am broken too. And with everything we’ve been through, it’s a fucking miracle we aren’t shattered beyond repair. But here we are, sitting on the balcony of our mansion, our son asleep across the hall. We may be broken, but we’re alive. And we’re together, that’s all that matters. Mason and Hannibal be damned. We survived them. We won.’

Margot felt Alana’s tears run down her neck. They were quiet a pair, broken beyond belief, but not beyond repair. Together, they had rebuilt a life from the shards of their old ones, they had survived their demons, defeated them, taken back what was theirs, but the damage had been done. It hadn’t all magically disappeared from her memory with Mason’s death. And Margot was surprised to find she didn’t really want it too. She had Alana now, she had Noah. Alana was right, they were both broken, but they would both try their hardest to keep that from happening to Noah. They could live with the cracks and shattered pieces, as long as they had each other to keep the cracks from growing and the shards from piercing their skin.

She turned her head, catching Alana’s lips with her own. They kissed, lips salt from the tears, but it was full of promises, it was warm and gentle. It was a kiss they shared every day, and that was what made it the best kiss in the world. That kiss was home, and family and picking up the pieces together. That kiss was everything they meant to each other and more. 

They sat in silence after that for a while, looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and there were thousands of stars visible. They sat there until the sun came up, just holding each other. Broken, but not destroyed. Never destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	18. Many Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana reflect back on some of Noah's firsts and witness a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a contrast to the previous hurt/comfort chapter, I decided to write some pure fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alana sat on the couch in their living room, swirling whiskey around in her glass. It had always been more Margot’s drink than her own, but she liked the incredibly expensive bottles Margot bought. Some part of her would always miss the simplicity of a cold beer, though.

Margot was lying on the ground at her feet, playing with Noah. The current game was some sort of crawling tag. Noah would crawl around as fast as he could and Margot would chase after him to tickle, resulting in many squeals and delighted giggles from the 9-month-old.

Alana looked up from her glass as she heard a loud bump.

‘Auch.’ Margot said, rubbing her forehead.

‘What happened?’ Alana asked in amused concern.

‘I bumped my head on the side of the table, trying to catch Noah.’ She shot her son a look, he had skillful crawled under the table and come up at the other end, still smiling. Margot, however, was way too big to pass under it and had bumped her head instead.

‘Come here.’ Alana motioned. ‘Let me take a look at that, make sure you’re not bleeding.’

Margot made her way over to Alana, sitting down in her lap, smirking lightly.

‘Mmh, looks okay. It didn’t break the skin. Does it hurt?’

‘A little.’ Margot said, smiling innocently, pushing Alana’s hair away from her face.

Alana rolled her eyes but kissed her wife’s forehead anyway. ‘All better now.’ She laughed.

‘Mmh, thank you.’ Margot sighed, sneakily taking Alana’s glass from her hand and draining it.

‘Hey, Margot!’ Alana said, smacking her playfully on the arm. ‘That was mine!’

‘I know, but I needed something to dull the pain.’ Margot smirked.

Alana sighed, putting her now empty glass on the side table. ‘Go catch our son, he’s almost out of the room.’

Margot stood up immediately, she caught him around the waist and swung him upwards to cradle him in her arms.

‘Mama’ He giggled. Margot smiled, he’d been calling both of them that for a few weeks now, but the novelty hadn’t worn off yet. She assumed that one of them, probably Alana, would become ‘mom’ once his vocal skills improved some more. So far he had said: mama, hi, yes, no, and Fluffy. Fluffy was the name of his stuffed bunny which he dragged around with him everywhere.

Margot was still a little upset because she hadn’t been there when Noah said his first word. She’d been at work when she received a phone call from a frantic Alana.

_‘He said ‘Mama’.’ Alana yelled through the phone, causing Margot to go temporarily deaf in one ear._

_‘Who said what?’ Margot asked, switching the phone to her other ear._

_‘Noah, Noah just said his first word!’ Alana said in a more acceptable volume, still a bit loud and erratic.._

_‘He did?’ Margot asked, feeling happy tears well up in her eyes._

_‘He did.’ Alana said._

_‘It makes me sad I wasn’t there.’  Margot sighed, spinning around in her chair aimlessly._

_‘I know.’ Alana sighed. ‘He’ll say it again someday. And you’ll be there for many other firsts.’_

_‘I know, I know.’ She sighed, still wishing she was at home instead of stuck at work. ‘I’ll be home in a few hours. I expect him to great me at the door. So you better get on that.’ She joked._

_‘Oh, I expect him to be speaking in full sentences by then.’ Alana laughed back. ‘What time can I expect you?’_

_‘Five. I’m going home early. I need to have a talk with our son after all.’_

_‘I’ll see you at five.’ Alana answered, ‘Noah says hi. Say hi Noah.’ She coaxed the little boy in her arms, holding the phone next to his mouth._

_‘Mama’ He babbled, trying to grab the phone from Alana’s hands._

_Margot smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. ‘He really is speaking.’ She whispered. ‘He’s growing so fast.’_

_‘He really is.’ Alana said, sounding just as tearful as Margot._

Margot put Noah down on his feet, holding his hands, helping him walk around the room. Alana smiled softly at the sight. Noah had grown so much since he’d been born. He no longer was the small, premature infant he’d been at birth. He’d probably be walking soon and really speaking not long after that.

After a while Noah’s knees started to buckle and Margot picked him up fully, sitting down next to Alana, placing Noah between them. Alana handed him Fluffy and he started chewing on the bunny’s ears contently. Noah and Fluffy had been inseparable since birth, he couldn’t sleep without him.

Margot smiled softly at her son, taking Alana’s hand in her own.

* * *

_‘Okay. Noah.’ Margot said softly, it was the middle of the night and she didn’t want to wake Alana, whom had taken the last turn. Margot had to admit that she was a lot less sleepy now she and Alana both had to get up at night to take care of their two-month-old._

_‘Let’s try it again.’ She sighed, sitting down in the leather armchair. She had been trying to breastfeed Noah for two months now, and so far it hadn’t happened yet. Alana had commented on her breasts getting bigger and they had been a bit sore, but so far, there hadn’t been any milk coming from them._

_She put Noah on her bare chest, hoping that it would work this time. Noah latched on immediately and started sucking. For a minute nothing happened and Noah started to get fussy, kicking his little legs in the air. But then Noah’s legs stopped flailing and he started sucking contently._

_Margot’s eyes went wide, she was doing it! She was actually breastfeeding her son. She felt tears well up in her eyes. After what happened last year, she’d never expected she’d ever get to hold a baby. Let alone breastfeed one._

_She was so indescribably happy, she wanted to wake Alana and tell her. But her wife needed her sleep, so she contained her glee and fed Noah until he was full. He fell asleep relatively fast after that, permitting Margot to slip back into bed quicker than usual._

_Alana, who’d woken up when Margot slipped under the covers, noticed as well._

_‘That was quick.’ Alana murmured, wrapping her arms around Margot’s waist, spooning her._

_‘I breastfed him.’ Margot whispered excitedly. It took a while for Alana’s sleepy brain to connect the dots and figure out what Margot had just said to her. When she did figure it out, she gasped._

_‘You did?’ She asked incredulously._

_Margot turned around in her arms, nodding happily. ‘I did.’_

_‘How did it feel?’ Alana asked, kissing her wife repeatedly on the lips._

_‘Strange, and, wonderful.’ Margot said slowly, thinking of the right words to describe the experience._

_Alana smiled widely at her, teeth flashing in the moonlight. She recognized the same joy and amazement on Margot’s face, that she’d felt when she first successfully breastfed Noah._

_‘Well, I am so happy for you.’ She smiled. ‘And I am also very glad I won’t be the only one with sore breasts anymore.’_

_They both laughed, kissing and cuddling some more before falling into a deep sleep, too exhausted to do much of anything else._

* * *

‘What are you thinking about?’ Alana asked, tickling Noah’s stomach lightly. Margot had been silent for a while, a soft and wistful smile on her face.

‘The first time I breastfed him.’

‘That was a long time ago.’ Alana said, lifting Noah onto her lap. ‘He no longer breastfeeds at all, for which I am grateful. After six months, even shared with you, my breasts were killing me.’

‘Well, they are still pretty lethal.’ Margot smirked, reaching over to touch them fondly.

Alana shot her an unamused look and batted her hand away.

‘Bad time?’ Margot asked coyly.

‘Yes, now’s a bad time. But when Noah’s asleep, you can do that all you want. And more.’ Alana said, sporting a smirk now herself.

Margot smiled back happily in anticipation. ‘What time is it?’ She asked, sounding a little too eager even to her own ears.

Alana looked at her watch, smiling at Margot’s eagerness. ‘It’s four, and Noah isn’t sleepy yet.’ She motioned to the playful and still very energetic child in her lap.

Margot groaned before smiling widely. ‘Well then. Let’s tire him out!’

She lifted Noah from Alana’s lap and spun him around, making him smile and yell ‘more’.

Alana smiled and shook her head at her wife’s antics.

When Margot’s arms got tired from holding her, now quite big and heavy son up, she put him back on the ground, holding his hands so he could walk around the room again. He was doing quite well, barely tugging on Margot arms for support, so Margot decided to test him a little. She sat him down in the middle of the carpet and moved a couple of steps back, calling Noah over to her. Her son however, didn’t see the point of walking and just crawled over to her, much to Alana’s amusement. She couldn’t help but laugh at Margot’s failed attempt to teach their son how to walk.

Margot shot her a pointed glare. ‘Why don’t you get off of the couch and help?’ She asked, smiling sarcastically.

Alana rolled her eyes but got up anyway. ‘Where do you want me, boss?’ She asked mockingly.

Now it was Margot’s turn to roll her eyes. ‘I’ll put him on his feet and if you just call him over, he might walk.’

So they did. The first few times Noah just fell down on his butt immediately, later he stood for a while before sitting down. The seventh or eighth time he took a small step, before immediately falling over. Margot rushed to his side, fearing he’d hurt himself but the carpet had broken his fall and Noah was still smiling happily.

‘One more time.’ Margot said, more to herself than to Noah. She put him on his feet and let go of his hands as Alana called out his name, waving him over.

‘Come here Noah. Give me a hug!’ She said, holding out her arms to him. Noah got a concentrated look on his face and took a wobbly step forward, and then another, and another, until he was safely in Alana’s arms. Both mothers were beaming with pride and surprise.

‘He did it!’ Margot said, mouth open and eyes wide. ‘He walked.’ She said, not entirely believing her eyes.

‘He did. Didn’t you Noah?’ She asked the little boy in her arms. Noah didn’t completely understand what was going on but was nodding happily and speaking his own baby language that only he understood, but he sounded excited.

After Noah’s first steps, the first First they had both been present for, they sat on the couch for a while, all three of the cuddling until Noah yawned, indicating it was time for bed.

‘Let’s take him to bed.’ Alana suggested. ‘And then you can take _me_ to bed, I did promise after all.’ She smirked.

Noah had never been put to bed faster, as his two mothers fell into their own bed in a tangle of limbs barely ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 18 chapters! Mostly thanks to all the awesome and kind comments, so maybe leave one? They mean a lot to me, I plan on printing and framing them :)


	19. Jealousy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana convinces Margot to go the the annual Verger Gala with her, things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title for this chapter was: 'Balls, dancing and shots.' So you know what to expect!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘You promised.’ Alana said, holding the gala dress out to Margot.

‘But I hate these events. I hate everyone there and everyone there hates me!’ She sighed, falling back onto the bed dramatically.

Alana rolled her eyes, throwing the dress at Margot. ‘Get dressed. The babysitter is already here and _we_ are making an appearance at _your_ company’s annual gala. Because _you_ promised and because we need a night off from being mothers.’

‘Fine.’ Margot groaned, sitting up slowly. ‘At least the champagne will be good, I’ll need a lot of it to survive this evening.’

‘That’s the spirit!’ Alana smiled. ‘Now put that one on, you look beautiful in green.’

Margot shot a looked at Alana, who was already dressed in her white suit with striped jacket. It was tailored perfectly to her figure; she looked amazing.

‘Why do you get to have pockets?’ Margot whined, stripping down to her underwear quickly and putting on the dress. Holding her hair up while Alana pulled up the zipper, very slowly, teasing the bare skin of Margot’s back with her knuckles.

‘Because you’re my trophy wife tonight.’ She whispered into Margot’s ear, her hot breath making Margot shiver.

‘Shouldn’t you be _my_ trophy wife? It is _my_ company after all.’ She said teasingly, tilting her head back to catch Alana’s lips with her own. But two could play that game, as Alana pulled back teasingly.

‘You look much better in a dress, dear.’ Alana said, admiring both of them in the mirror, before turning gracefully on her heels and walking towards the door.

‘You coming?’ She asked, eyebrow quirked up.

Margot smiled back, hooking her arm through Alana’s outstretched one as she tried one last protest.

‘I won’t enjoy this.’

‘But I will.’ Alana said cheerily, kissing Margot’s cheek lightly, careful to not leave a lipstick stain.

* * *

Margot let out a deep sigh before getting out of the car. She really hated the annual shareholders gala. They were incredibly boring and the people either ignored her or made comments about her behind her back. She wished she had destroyed the invite when she got it. But Alana had found it before she could, making her promise to go with her as it would be “ _so much fun_ ”. And because it would be good the get away from Noah for a night, she said. Eventually, Margot had given in and agreed to ‘date night’, but that didn’t mean she had to like the location and not get raging drunk because of it.

She hooked her arm through Alana’s again, the only good thing about this gala was that Alana would be there with her for the first time. Maybe things would be different this year, she thought as she walked down the red carpet. _Seriously, who was paying for this?_

The hotel ballroom had been decorated beautifully, even Margot had to admit that. But the leers and stares she got from her obnoxious colleagues made her want to gag.

A waiter with a tray of flutes passed, Margot gingerly picked two off, handing one to Alana.

‘Cheers!’ She said, clinking her glass quickly with Alana’s, draining half of it in one drink.

Alana raised an eyebrow but held her tongue. Taking a small sip of her own champagne. It was really good.

They mingled for a while, talking to some of Margot’s less annoying colleagues, but as most of them were assholes, they were done in less than an hour.

‘Told you it was boring.’ Margot said, finishing her third glass of champagne. ‘No one is even dancing.’ She said, motioning to the completely empty dance floor with her completely empty champagne glass.

The corners of Alana’s mouth turned up when she got an idea.

‘Margot.’ She said, taking the empty glass from her wife’s hand. ‘May I have this dance?’

Margot’s eyebrow shot up, sceptical of the proposal, but as she saw Alana meant it, she took the offered hand and let herself be led onto the dancefloor.

‘Who’s leading?’ Margot asked, not sure where to put her hands.

‘Well, I am wearing the pants.’ Alana smirked. Putting one hand on Margot’s waist and clasping Margot’s hand in the other. ‘Besides, the male part has less twirls. I am not sure my hips could handle that.’

‘Lead away.’ Margot said, genuinely smiling for the first time that evening. She and Alana had waltzed in their bedrooms together once or twice, but never in public. Alana had been a great dancer before the accident, and was still pretty good now, but she felt self-conscious about it anyway. But here they were, elegantly waltzing across the room together, drawing a crowd.

Margot was thoroughly enjoying herself, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Alana’s, touching from head to toe.

Margot may have had her eyes closed, but Alana certainly hadn’t. A lot of people were watching them dance from the corners of their eyes, probably mumbling about how inappropriate it was, but one woman was watching them move intently, eyes raking them up and down. Alana had seen her staring at them, mostly at Margot, when they walked in.

Alana wouldn’t call herself the jealous type, but the woman’s continued staring was bothering her, so she decided to give her something to stare at. As the song ended she pulled Margot even closer, kissing her roughly, hands tangling in her hair.

When they pulled away, the woman was gone. _Mission accomplished._ Alana thought.

‘That was amazing.’ Margot said breathlessly. ‘Do you want a drink?’ She asked, helping Alana into a chair.

‘Surprise me.’ Alana said, arching her back to easy some of the tightness in it as Margot crossed the room towards the bar.

While Margot was gone, Alana looked around the room. She didn’t recognise most of the people there, but she did know some of them. Roger was there with his wife, who was closer to his daughter’s age than his own. And so were a few others. She watched them for a while, eventually getting bored and Margot still hadn’t returned with her drink. She got up, determined to find her wife.

* * *

She found Margot sitting at the bar, doing shots with the blonde who’d been watching them dance so intently. Alana smiled sourly, the blonde was almost sitting on Margot’s lap, her wife seemed oblivious to this, but that might have had something to do with the three empty shot glasses in front of her.  

‘Hi honey.’ Alana said, throwing her arm around Margot’s shoulder, leaning on her heavily. ‘What happened to my drink?’

‘Oh right!’ Margot said, smiling bashfully, eyes a little glassy. ‘I totally forgot. Alex here challenged me to a round of shots and I couldn’t say no.’ She was slurring her speech slightly. She was well on her way to getting drunk, if she wasn’t already there

‘What are you drinking?’ Alana asked Margot, sitting down in her lap, staring pointedly at Alex.

‘Tequila. It’s really good.’ Margot drawled. Alana groaned softly. Margot could handle her liquor pretty well, but not tequila. The one time they made margaritas, Margot had spent the next day in their bedroom. Too sick to get out of bed. She didn’t want to ruin Margot’s good mood, but if she wanted to be able to get up the next day, she needed to stop drinking. Now.

‘How about you have some water instead, huh?’ Alana asked softly, nuzzling Margot’s hair, Margot’s hands rubbing up her sides in return.

‘But I need to win, from Alex.’ She said slowly, trying to steady her speech. ‘We have a bet.’

Alex smirked at Alana, downing another shot in challenge. Alana groaned again because of what she was about to do. Tequila wasn’t her drink either. It always got her drunk incredibly fast. Still, she took the shot and downed it, feeling it burn down her throat. Alex stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open. Obviously not expecting Alana to take over.

‘Bring it.’ Alana smiled smugly, slamming the empty shot glass down on the bar. Margot was clapping and cheering loudly, making Alana feel even smugger. Alex seemed to become a bit less cocky as Alana matched her shot for shot, even catching up by doing a double or two.

She was going to regret this in the morning, but right now, she didn’t care. She was winning from Alex, the woman who had so annoyingly hit on her wife, Margot was kissing her neck and whispering encouragements in her ear in a low, breathy voice. She felt great.

‘Last call.’ The bartender said, shaking his head at the three women in front of him.

‘But I was wining!’ Alana whined, definitely drunk now.

‘Hell no! I was totally pulling ahead!’ Alex objected.

‘You’re tied.’ The bartender offered, pouring another two shots. ‘First one to down this wins! One, two, three, go!’ He said, making both women scramble for their drinks. Alex slightly misjudged the distance and knocked her shot of the counter. Alana downed hers and cheered triumphantly, standing up and raising her hands above her head victoriously, wobbling dangerously on her high heels.

‘You did it!’ Margot yelled, lifting her wife off of the ground, spinning her around, but as they were both very drunk, they ended up in a giggling heap on the floor instead. Alex stared at them, Alana smirked and mouthed ‘mine’ at her, causing the blonde the sigh angrily and turn around unsteadily.

Alana and Margot couldn’t stop laughing, they laughed the whole way home, only stopping to kiss each other.

When they got home, they almost fell through the door.

‘So, did you have fun?’ Alana asked, hooking her arms around Margot’s neck.

‘Lots of fun!’ Margot smiled, kissing Alana again. ‘One problem though.’ She said, suddenly serious. ‘How are we going to get up the stairs? We’re both drunk.’

‘We really are.’ Alana said, starting to giggle again. ‘We are never getting up those stairs.’

In the end it took them half an hour to climb the stairs, pausing on every step to kiss and giggle, while trying not to fall back down.

‘I love tequila.’ Margot said as she fell onto their bed, taking Alana with her, collapsing both of them into another fit of giggles.

‘Say that again tomorrow. I have the feeling it will be bad.’ Alana sighed, not moving off of Margot, just laying her head down on her chest, too tired and drunk to change out of their clothes.

They fell asleep like that, fully clothed and on top of each other. As predicted, the next morning wasn’t as fun, both of them vowing to never drink tequila again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're nearing chapter 20, I am slowly running out of ideas, I still have a few lined up, but prompts are now more welcome than anything!


	20. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana thinks Margot is being controlling and Margot thinks Alana has a deathwish, or amnesia. Yelling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by Katie, she really wanted Alana and Margot to have a fight, so I delivered. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘No!’ Margot yelled. ‘You are not doing that!’

‘I can decide what to do for myself, Margot.’ Alana said, calmer than Margot but angrily clenching her teeth anyway.

‘No! This is not a decision you get to make on your own!’

‘And why not? You’re my wife, not my mother!’ Alana said, increasing in volume as well.

 ‘Because you are going to get yourself killed! That affects all of us! Not just you! I won’t let you do it. I won’t let you throw your life away for something so incredibly stupid!’ It felt strange to yell, all her life Margot had internalized her anger, biting her cheek or tongue to keep from screaming. It felt so much better to let it all out.

‘Oh? You won’t _let_ me?’ Alana hissed back, she had two younger brothers, she knew how to yell. ‘I didn’t know I needed your permission to live my life!’ She yelled at Margot’s face, they were standing about a foot from each other, faces hot and voices loud.

‘You don’t need my _permission_ to live your life. But that is not what this is about at all Alana! He promised to kill you! He isn’t lying about that! I just don’t see why you would want to throw everything away!’ Margot yelled, turning around and shaking her head angrily, hands balled into tight fists.

‘Do not walk away from this!’ Alana yelled. ‘We need to talk about it.’

‘Oh, but we’re not _talking_ about it Alana. You’ll just do as you want, consequences be damned!’

‘This is a great opportunity, don’t you see?’

‘All I see is a death-trap! Why do you even want to go back to work? You don’t need to! You can stay here with Noah, why would you trade him for _this._ ’ She said, turning around, looking Alana in the eyes, her icy blues narrowing even further in anger.

‘Low blow, Margot!’ She hissed. ‘This is not about you or Noah, and you know it! So don’t bring him into this! I want to do this because I love my work! I haven’t been able to practice in two years, Margot! I was a pariah in the psychiatric community! The profiler who fell into bed with the worst serial killer of the century! I am a joke Margot!’ She said, tears welling up in her eyes, just for a moment before she angrily wiped them away. ‘I am tired of being a joke.’ She added softly.

‘You are not a joke, Alana! And I would understand if you wanted to go back to work again. Something will come up, someone will ask you. You could open a private practice, you could go back to teaching, but I do not understand why you would possibly want this particular job. Why would you subject yourself to that kind of torture, make yourself vulnerable to him again. Risk everything, risk _us!’_

‘Because it is the only way I can guarantee he stays locked up!’ Alana yelled, tears now fully streaming down her face. ‘I am doing this to protect us! Can’t you see that?’ She finished weakly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, hiding her face in her hands.

Margot felt all anger drain from her, her hands dropped to her sides as she took in the form of a crying Alana, shoulders heaving with heavy sobs.

Margot sat down next to Alana, close enough to reach out and touch her but leaving some distance between them, not sure if physical contact would be welcome. She carefully put a hand on Alana’s back, Happy when Alana didn’t shrug it off.

‘It is not your responsibility to make sure Hannibal Lecter stays locked up.’ Margot said softly.

Alana looked up. ‘It feels like it is. I brought him into everyone’s life. I brought him into Will’s, into Jack’s, into Abigail’s, into yours.’ She said, looking tearfully into Margot’s eyes. ‘It is my fault. All of it.’

‘ _None,_ I repeat _none_ of this is your fault. Only Hannibal is responsible. Don’t do this because you feel guilty. You have nothing to feel guilty about! Please don’t put yourself in harm’s way. You’ll find another job, just stay the hell away from Hannibal Lecter.’

‘I can’t.’ Alana whispered. ‘Ever since the trial, I’ve been having bad dreams. Dreams where he came for me, for you, for Noah.’

‘And how is being his jailor going to help?’ Margot asked softly, no longer angry, just concerned.

‘I don’t know.’ Alana admitted, sighing deeply. ‘It might give me some peace of mind. Knowing that he is really there, safely behind bars.’

Margot nodded, understanding her wife’s reasoning while still not agreeing with it.

‘But won’t seeing him every day trigger more bad dreams?’ Margot, asked still rubbing Alana’s back.

‘I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not. We’ll have to see and find out.’

‘But that might put you in danger.’ Margot mumbled softly. ‘He’s a psychopath Alana, it will be like dangling a steak in front of a starving wolf.’

‘It will probably rouse him. He’ll taunt me, but he can’t hurt me, or any us. He’s safely behind bars. I’ll be just as safe there as I am here.’

Margot ground her teeth. Alana was right. She’d be just as safe, if not safer, in the psychiatric hospital. But that didn’t mean she’d have to like it. It didn’t matter anyway, Alana had made it very clear that it wasn’t her choice to make.

‘You really want to do this?’ Margot asked, moving her hand from Alana’s back to her hand, squeezing it softly.

‘I. I don’t know.’ Alana said meekly, squeezing Margot’s hand in return. ‘I want to do it, but you’re right, there’re risks.’

‘Well, whatever you decide, I’ll be here for you. I am sorry for yelling otherwise earlier.’

‘Apology accepted. I am sorry for yelling too.’ Alana said, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder.

‘You’re forgiven. Now come here!’ She said, gathering Alana in her arms.

They sat like that for a while, both thinking about what had been said and what hadn’t been said. Neither of them had crossed a line that couldn’t be uncrossed, they just had an old-fashioned fight. Nothing more.

‘I love you.’ Alana murmured softly, nuzzling Margot’s neck.

‘I love you too.’ Margot replied, combing softly through Alana’s dark hair.

‘I think that was our first real fight.’ Alana said, lifting her head to look Margot in the eyes, her baby blue ones crinkled in amusement. A much better look on her than pure anger.

Margot frowned in confusion, surely that couldn’t be right. She searched her memories for evidence. Sure, there had been some minor disagreements and teasing, but they had never raised their voices like this. Alana was right, again, this really was their first fight in over two years of being together.

‘We didn’t even slam any doors.’ Margot smiled faintly.

‘We didn’t even storm off angrily.’

‘I got pretty close.’ Margot said.

‘You did.’ Alana hummed, moving closer to Margot, almost sitting in her lap. ‘You know what usually happens after a couple makes up after a fight, right?’ Alana said, moving so she was now effectively straddling Margot’s lap.

Margot raised an eyebrow, smiling innocently. ‘No, do tell.’

‘Well, studies point out that hormones get out of control during a fight, verbal or otherwise. And when the conflict ends or is resolved, these hormones take a while to leave the system. People are still buzzing with adrenaline, among other hormones.’

‘You’re so hot when you talk science.’ Margot whispered hoarsely, kissing her way down Alana’s neck.

‘So when the fight is over,’ Alana continued, trying to ignore Margot’s lips and wandering hands, which became increasingly harder to do as both moved lower and lower. ‘they find themselves enjoying some other, much more pleasurable, activity.’ She said, voice low and throaty, her own hands moving slowly up and down Margot’s sides, skimming the sides of her breasts lightly.

‘Hmm.’ The younger woman hummed. ‘So there really is a thin line between love and hate.’

‘Want to know how thin?’ Alana asked, moving one hand up under Margot’s silk shirt, stroking the hot skin.

‘Please show me.’ Margot said, falling backwards, taking Alana down with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any more prompts, or tiny bits and pieces you want to see, please tell me! I could use the inspiration.   
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you all tomorrow for a chapter involving horses, so better strap on your riding gear!


	21. Riding Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Noah's first riding lesson, Alana is a little nervous but Noah is ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Just, so much fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Mommy, mommy, mommy!’ Noah shouted excitedly, jumping up and down on empty spot on the bed, shaking Alana awake.

‘What is it Noah?’ She yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

‘Mama is going to take me riding today!’ The two-year-old shouted, still jumping up and down.

‘Is she now?’ Alana said, shooting her son a look. He stopped jumping and immediately fell flat on his butt, scooting over to cuddle. Noah was a very cuddly child, always sitting in one of their laps or hanging around their necks.

He nodded happily, positively beaming. He and the horses had become great friends, but she and Margot had still found him too small to ride. But Margot had apparently changed her mind about that. She then spotted her wife in the door opening.

‘Sorry.’ She mouthed, smiling apologetically.

‘So he’s going riding today, huh?’ Alana asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

‘With me’ Margot said quickly, knowing how her wife felt about Noah on a horse. ‘It was a bribe to get him from waking you up, but he was so excited he _had_ to tell mommy.’ She looked at Noah sternly, who was smiling guilty up at his other mother.

‘Sorry, mommy.’ He said, giving her another hug.

Alana ruffled Noah’s dark hair. ‘That’s okay buddy. I wouldn’t want to miss your first riding lesson anyway.’ To say the little boy had both of his mothers completely wrapped around his little finger would be an understatement.

‘Yay!’ He said, happily clapping his hands together. ‘I am going to wake up Fluffy! He can come ride too, right mama?’ He asked, eyes wide questioningly.

‘Of course he can! And why don’t you put on your riding coat while you’re at it.’

Noah nodded and ran out of the room towards his own.

‘Good to know he is more considerate of his toy’s sleeping schedule, than of mine.’

‘Fluffy needs 8 hours or else he won’t eat his carrots. Mommy, on the other hand will eat anyway.’ Margot teased.

‘Are you calling me fat?’ Alana joked back.

‘No, you’re perfect.’ Margot said, leaning over to kiss Alana sweetly on the mouth. Right at that moment Noah bust through the door, Fluffy in tow. He stopped for a moment when he saw his mothers kissing. ‘I want kisses too!’ He said loudly, rushing over to jump between them, hoping to get his very own kisses. His mothers happily obliged, kissing him on the cheek simultaneously, making Noah giggle.

‘Go get dressed mommy!’ He said when he was done being kissed, now jumping up and down the bed again.

‘Yeah, Alana, get dressed, you’re so slow.’ Margot teased.

Alana shot her wife an unamused look, punching her playfully against the shoulder as she stood up.

‘Oh, mommy!’ Noah said seriously. ‘You can’t hit mama! Hitting is bad.’

Alana bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Noah’s serious face.

‘You are totally right Noah, I shouldn’t have done that. Hitting is very bad.’

‘Are you okay mama? Do you need me to kiss it better?’

‘I think that may help.’ Margot said, rubbing her shoulder.

Alana rolled her eyes at Margot’s theatrics as she disappeared into the closet to get dressed.

* * *

A little later, after she’d gotten Noah to let her at least get a cup of coffee, they were standing in the stable. Noah sitting on the fence, swinging his little legs excitedly while Margot saddled up Tobias.

She’d chosen Tobias specifically, as he had a very sweet temper and listened to her every command. He and Noah got along great too.

‘Okay Noah. He’s all ready.’ Margot said, patting Tobias’ brown fur lightly. Noah launched himself off the fence and into an unsuspecting Margot’s arms. She stumbled backwards a few steps, just remaining upright.

‘Calm down a little, buddy. We almost fell on the ground! We can’t go riding if you’re all jumpy, it spooks the horses.’

‘What does ‘spooks’ mean?’ Noah asked, head tilted in confusion.

‘Scared.’ Alana offered and Noah nodded, understanding now.

‘I am not spooksing the horses now, so can we go ride?’ Noah asked, smiling adorably.

Margot looked over at Alana, silently asking if she was still okay with this. Alana shrugged, her expression reading something like ‘you promised him, you can’t back out now’. They had gotten very good at non-verbal conversation once Noah started understanding them.

Margot led Tobias outside by the reins, Noah skipping happily along behind her, holding Alana’s hand with one of his own hand and holding Fluffy with the other.

‘Okay,’ Margot said, making sure she had Noah’s full attention, she did. ‘I’ll get on first and then mommy lifts you up, so you can sit here.’ She said, patting the front of the saddle. Noah nodded, serious expression on his face.

Margot hooked her foot in the stirrup and swung herself over the horse’s back with the practiced ease of someone who’d done so a thousand times before.

Once she was seated, Alana lifted their son up and put him on the saddle. Margot let go off the reins for a moment to pass her arms under Noah’s, holding him in place.

‘Are you comfortable?’ She asked the toddler.

He just nodded, too awed to speak.

Margot softly pressed her heels into Tobias’ flanks, urging him to move. The large steed to took off slowly, making Noah squeal in delight.

They did a few circles on the paved ground in front of the stables. Alana snapping pictures of the two of them with her phone. Noah was positively beaming and Margot was smiling down at him sweetly. Happy because he was happy.

Alana waved at them as they passed her again.

‘I am going to take him down the forest trail for a bit, okay?’ Margot asked, momentarily halting the horse to check with Alana, who nodded her approval. Margot then clacked her tongue and Tobias started walking again.

Alana smiled softly. They should probably get him his own pony for his birthday next year. She could already see the ecstatic smile he’d have.

Alana wandered into the stables to wait for Margot and Noah’s return. It could take a while. Margot wouldn’t let the horse go too fast because of Noah. She rubbed her hands together, trying to get them warm again. It was early October but already very cold outside.

She patted the other horses in the stable, offering them a carrot from the basket on the floor. She liked the horses of course, but they were really more Margot’s thing. And now also Noah’s.

Margot had tried to teach her how to ride once, but the movement didn’t agree with her bad back and hips. So it had stayed with that first lesson. Alana had been saddened at first that she couldn’t share Margot’s passion with her, but they had found plenty of other hobbies they could enjoy together. Cooking, for example.

Alana sat down on a bale of hay, scrolling through the photos on her phone. There were thousands of pictures of Noah and Margot on there. She had meant to put them into an album at one point, but with her and Margot’s jobs during the week and Noah in the weekends, she simply didn’t have the time.

She smiled at a picture of an infant Noah cradled safely in Margot’s arms, both fast asleep. It had been her background for months. She changed her current one to display one of today’s pictures.

* * *

Just as she started getting cold, she heard hooves on the stone outside.

‘Mommy!’ Noah yelled, squirming to get off of the horse. But Margot grabbed him tightly around the middle, securing him in place.

‘Just a moment, dear.’ She said. ‘We don’t want you to fall off, now do we?’

‘No.’ Noah said softly, stopping his squirming and waiting patiently until Margot pulled the reins and Tobias held still. Alana walked over and lifted him from the saddle, putting him on her hip. He threw his little arms around her neck, holding himself in place.

It wouldn’t be long before he was too big to be carried that way. Already her back was protesting the extra weight. ‘How was it?’ Alana asked her son, adjusting him slightly on her hip.

‘Fun!’ Noah squealed, a little too close to her ear. ‘Mama let me hold the reins!’ He smiled proudly at his use of the words ‘reins’.

‘She did?’ Alana said, embellishing her surprise for Noah’s sake, while simultaneously shooting Margot a sharp look. Her wife just grinned and continued to brush Tobias.

Noah nodded. ‘It was very bumpy too!’ He continued, unaware of the silent exchange between his mothers. ‘I was almost shaked off!’

‘Shook.’ Alana corrected automatically before registering what Noah had just said.

‘Shook.’ Noah repeated studiously.

‘And what happened after that?’ She asked, putting Noah on her other hip, back groaning in protest.

‘We followed the road to back here!’ He said excitedly. ‘Can we go riding again later?  He asked, bouncing up and down as much as his position allowed.

‘Maybe tomorrow.’ Margot said, putting the brushes away. ‘Tobias is tired from today and it is almost time for you nap.’

‘Okay.’ Noah said, stifling a yawn, all of today’s excitement had tired him out. ‘Can we go get a cookie from Esther before nap time?’ He smiled sweetly. Extending his arms to Margot. Alana handed him over gratefully.

‘I did smell chocolate earlier.’ Alana hinted, making Noah gasp in surprise. Chocolate cookies were his absolute favorite. He tugged on Margot’s arm, asking to be let down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he took off at full speed, the promise of chocolate cookies having energized him again.

‘He’s growing so fast.’ Margot said, grabbing Alana’s hand. Walking back to the kitchen in a much slower fashion.

‘He really is.’ Alana sighed. ‘Not long from now he’ll be able to ride a pony all by himself.’

Margot smiled. ‘You already got him a pony, huh?’

‘For his birthday.’ Alana explained. She wanted to say something else, but was distracted when Noah popped his head around the kitchen door, face already covered in crumbs.

‘Chwocowate cwookies!’ He mumbled happily, mouth full with delicious, chocolatey goodness.

‘You better not have eaten all of them!’ Alana threatened playfully, letting go of Margot’s hand and sprinting the last few feet to the kitchen, making Noah run away screaming and giggling.

‘Not fair!’ Margot yelled after them, still rooted in place. ‘I want cookies too!’

‘Then come and get them!’ Alana teased, head popping around the kitchen door, holding a cookie in her hand and taking a big bite.

‘Oh, it is on!’ Margot said, storming into the kitchen, to rescue a cookie from the mouths of her wife and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment, it would mean a lot!.   
> I also take requests and prompts, so if you want to see something, shoot me a message!


	22. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Noah's birthday and his mothers got him a great gift and threw him a party, some old friends make a appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is partly based on one of the prompts I got, about possibly including Jimmy and Brian, so I did! I threw in Jack too for good measure! Thank you for the prompt and I hope you like it!
> 
> More news, Katie made this amazing [marlana fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zsrr-8e2Mtc) and I encourage you all to go and watch it because it is amazing! Seriously, a thousand thanks!

They had been planning and organizing the party for weeks, and now it was finally the 24th of February, the actual day of celebration. It had arrived so fast, perhaps a bit too fast…

It was 3 in the morning, when Alana woke up with the uncomfortable sensation that she was being watched. She could hear Margot’s even and deep breathing beside her, indicating that her wife was still fast asleep. She opened her eyes slowly and almost jumped up in fear. Her heart beating faster, as she saw a figure standing next to her bed, looking intently at her. She clasped a hand in front of her mouth to keep from cursing out loud: she recognized the figure.

‘Noah!’ she hissed, heart still beating in her throat. ‘What are you doing here?’ she continued in a hushed whisper, not wanting to wake Margot up.

‘It’s my birthday!’ he whispered back loudly, much more awake than she was.

Alana glanced at the red numbers on her alarm clock, 3:21 AM. She groaned softly.

‘It is still very early, Noah. Go back to bed. We will wake you when it is time for breakfast, okay?’ she said sleepily, the adrenaline from her earlier scare wearing off, making her yawn.

‘Can I sleep here?’ Noah asked shyly, looking down at his feet.

Alana let out a sigh, if she let him into bed with them, they wouldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Noah had the penchant to move and kick a lot while he slept. But it was his birthday, and if she send him back to bed, he would just be back in half an hour, scaring the shit out of her with the silent staring.

She turned the covers back. ‘Get in,’ she smiled tiredly, eager to get back to sleep. ‘Only because it is your birthday.’ She added.

Noah nodded happily, carefully crawling over Alana to lay down between his two mothers.

‘Careful. Don’t wake mama up,’ Alana warned softly as Noah was trying to get comfortable in the middle of the big bed.

But her warning came too late. Margot had already woken up when Noah accidentally kicked her in the stomach.

‘Alana, what the f…’ she started, trailing off when she saw her son smiling happily up at her. She looked from him to Alana, very confused but too tired to think long about it.

Alana just shrugged and laid back down.

‘What time is it?’ Margot yawned, settling back down as well, stroking Noah’s hair.

‘Three thirty,’ Alana replied, already halfway asleep.

‘Okay,’ Margot said, drifting off as well.

* * *

They made it till six in the morning, quite an impressive feat for a newly three-year-old.

“Okay buddy,’ Margot finally said, having received another kick to the stomach. ‘Let’s go celebrate your birthday!’

Noah shot up immediately and started jumping up and down the bed excitedly. He obviously didn’t need to wake up like his mothers: he had been awake for hours.

‘Presents, presents, presents!’ he chanted happily.

Alana and Margot looked at each other, smiling warm, tired smiles.

‘Presents after breakfast,’ Alana said, stretching lightly.

Noah stopped jumping, corners of his mouth turning downwards, his lip starting to tremble. But just for a moment, as he almost immediately started smiling and jumping again. This time chanting something else:

‘Cake, cake, cake!’

Alana shook her head laughingly, gathering Noah in her arms. ‘Yes, you can have cake with your breakfast, but first birthday kisses! Come here my big boy!’ she said, leaving small butterfly kisses all over his face, before handing him off to Margot, so she could repeat the treatment, making Noah giggle.

After breakfast, which, much to Noah’s delight, did contain chocolate cake, it was time to open presents, well, _present._ Just one, but it was a big one.

‘Where are we going?’ Noah asked, giggling as Margot had clasped her hands over her son’s eyes, leaving him blind while she led him towards the stables, where his gift and Alana were waiting for him.

‘Mama!’ he said, arms stretched out in front of him to feel for any obstacles. Not that Margot would let him walk into a wall or anything.

‘We’re almost there. Just keep your eyes closed a little longer,’ she said, opening the door to the stables without taking her hands of Noah’s eyes.

She smiled at Alana, who was holding Noah’s gift, a pure black pony, by the reins.

‘Okay, you can open your eyes now,’ she said, slowly pulling her hands away from Noah’s face, putting them on his shoulders instead.

Noah blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and then went completely still, he even stopped breathing, when he saw the pony. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

‘A pony?’ he asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Alana nodded. ‘His name is Sebastian and he is all yours,’ she said, smiling widely at the pure joy on her son’s face.

Noah walked over slowly, completely in awe of the tiny black pony who was munching calmly on some hay.

‘S’bastian,’ he mumbled, reverently stroking the pony’s flanks like his mother taught him.

Alana and Margot watched their son throw his little arms around the pony’s neck, giving him a big hug.

‘I love you S’bastian,’ he said. Making his mothers’ hearts burst with joy. He was just entirely too adorable.

‘Thank you!’ he said, releasing Sebastian from the hug and rushing over to hug his mothers tightly, burying his head in Alana’s stomach. Both of them getting a bit teary eyed themselves.

* * *

After a while, they convinced Noah to go back to main part of the house to get ready for the party, promising him Sebastian would still be there when he returned later on the day.

For the party they had invited mostly family and some of Alana’s old colleagues, who were all very fond of Noah and had become some his best friends, as children his own age were severely lacking on the Verger-Bloom estate.

Her parents, both of her brothers and their family’s had already arrived. Noah didn’t get to see his grandparents or his cousins very often but they all got along greatly.

After he’d shown a, now seven-year-old Emily Sebastian, they all started playing tag, running between the adults who were exchanging stories.

‘Noah!’ Alana yelled, waving him over, as she saw Brian and Jimmy walk through the door. The former carrying a gigantic box. Brian and Jimmy were Noah’s best friends. The came over quite a lot to show Noah all sorts of cool experiments, much to Margot’s dismay, as they usually weren’t child or furniture proof. Margot called them Noah’s ‘crazy uncles’, which annoyed both of them greatly, so they were even in the annoying-each-other part.

‘What did you get him?’ Margot asked Jimmy cautiously, remembering last week’s experiment, that burned a hole through her kitchen table.

‘Nothing dangerous!’ Jimmy promised, holding up his hands defensively, he was still a little scared of the heiress.

Margot raised an eyebrow skeptically, but only gave him a mild death stare, she actually quite liked Price.

Brian put the gift down carefully, giving Noah a high five as he wished him a happy birthday.

‘Open it up, champ!’ he said, throwing his arm around Jimmy’s shoulder, both looking down at the boy expectantly.

Noah started out slowly, until his cousins started to urge him to go faster and just rip it open. So Noah did, the whole thing unwrapped in less than a minute. Noah took a step back to admire the gift.

It was a bike, a beautiful, fire engine red bike. Noah smiled a thousand Watt smile and rushed over to hug his uncles.

‘Thank you!’ he said. ‘It is so shiny!’

‘No problem, buddy,’ Jimmy said, ruffling Noah’s hair fondly.

‘We could teach you how to ride!’ Brian said excitedly, already explaining the basics to Noah.

Margot walked over to Alana, taking her wife’s hand in her own. ‘You knew about this,’ she stated, the absence of surprise on her wife’s face betraying her.

‘Jimmy called yesterday to ask if it was okay, I said it was.’

‘So he got a pony and a bike on the same day. Lucky kid,’ Margot smiled fondly.

‘Let’s hope Jack didn’t get him a puppy. We would never be able to top that, all child’s top three gifts in one year.’

As it turned out, Jack did not get Noah a puppy. He _did_ get him a series of books on a wide range of subjects, all perfectly suitable to be read to him at night, which Jack often did, after he stayed over for dinner once a month. He didn’t smile much these days, but he always made an exception for Noah. The boy had an infectious smile that even Jack wasn’t resistant to.

They may not work together anymore, but Noah had kept them all from drifting apart.

* * *

After the party was over and Noah was tucked into bed, after a story from Jack of course. Margot and Alana sat at the kitchen table, drinking wine and eating leftover cake.

‘Noah had so much fun with Hugo and Sean,’ Alana said, bringing a piece of cake to her mouth. Seeing Noah play with his slightly older cousins had reminded her that he didn’t have any friends his own age. He was always at home, either with them or his nanny. ‘I think it would be good for him if he had some friends.’

‘He has friends,’ Margot said, taking a sip of her wine.

‘Not his own age,’ Alana sighed.

‘So what are you suggesting?’ Margot asked curiously.

‘We could send him to preschool. It would be nice for him to have someone to play with other than Price and Zeller.’

Margot sighed. She knew it would be good for Noah, but she didn’t really want to let him out of her sight.

‘You don’t have to decide now,’ Alana said, sensing her wife’s hesitance. ‘We could just send for some brochures. Pick a place we like, check it out, ask Noah about it.’

‘I’d like that,’ Margot said, leaning over to kiss her wife, tasting of sweet wine and even sweeter cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, preschool!  
> I am still amazed by all the feedback and love this fic has gotten, I am eternally grateful and want to thank all of you! So much! If not for your continued support, I would have given up after a week, but here we are, chapter 22 and still going!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	23. First Days and Red Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To continue on yesterday's chapter, it is now time for Noah's first day of preschool. Emotions run high and cars drive fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, I really like to imagine Margot driving ridiculous cars. It's a thing. Also, it has been a few chapters since she last pissed off her coworkers, so here we are, hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

After pouring over piles and piles of preschool brochures, both for public and private schools, education or child centered, for weeks and discussing the pros and cons of each one. They weren’t a step closer to picking one. They discarded some based on distance, the others on religious grounds. But they were left with about twenty preschools, all with great results and glowing recommendations, and picking one had become impossible. One Saturday afternoon they just put Noah at the table with them, asking him what he wanted from his school experience.

The boy thought for a moment before smiling adorably up at his desperate mothers. ‘Friends.’ He said, exploding his mothers’ hearts and making them all but burst out in tears. ‘And ponies.’ He added, making both his mothers smile through their tears. Noah did not respond to his mothers’ emotional turnaround, too busy making Fluffy chase Raptor around the table.

Noah’s input had made the choice a little easier. They eventually settled on a school about 30 minutes from their home. It was a school that specialized in playful learning for toddlers, so Noah would be able to make plenty of friends and it was run on a farm, so Noah would have his ponies. After endless calls, tours and interviews, it was finally time for Noah’s first day.

Noah was very excited for his first day of school. It was all he could talk about the days before, asking thousands of questions his mothers didn’t always know the answer to. But when they put him into bed the night before, reading him a story about a child detective, Noah was getting kind of nervous as well.

This became evident when he sneaked into his mothers’ room at the break of down, once again charming his way into their bed. They were still very bad at saying no to him, so his kicking keeping both of them awake was the price they paid.

They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Esther had prepared a pancake feast to mark the special day, much to Noah’s enjoyment.

Margot and Alana had both arranged to come into work a little later, so they could both drive Noah to school.

‘Are you ready?’ Alana said, handing her son his tiny backpack and Fluffy back after he put on his coat.

Noah nodded, smiling nervously.

‘Which car do you want to take?’ Margot asked Alana, but Noah answered before his mother could.

‘The red one!’ He said, jumping up and down. Margot felt the corners of her mouth curl up. Noah had great taste.

Alana on the other hand, looked between the two of them, completely unamused. ‘The red one’ was on of Margot’s newest acquisitions. Bought only to piss her male colleagues. Only ten had been available in the US. And Margot had bought the last one right from under Roger’s nose. It was a nice sentiment, but Alana hated the care with every fiber of her being. It was incredibly loud and impractical for a family with a three-year-old child. It was also so not their style. Margot had briefly entertained to notion of painting it bright pink, but decided against it. She did still wanted to drive the car after all.

It was absolutely hideous and way too fast and expensive but Noah loved it. Margot loved to drive it to work and watch all her fathead colleagues drool over it jealously. She also loved how much it annoyed Alana, who had been against the purchase of the bulky muscle car form the beginning.

‘Red one it is!’ Margot said, grabbing the right keys from the box, winking at Alana, who just sighed heavily in response.

‘We’ll have to switch the car seat.’ She objected, hoping that might change Margot’s mind about taking the car.

‘No need.’ Margot smiled smugly. ‘I had one installed. It annoys the hell out of Roger when he sees Noah’s car seat in his dream car.’

Noah, who hadn’t been paying attention up to this point, looked up at his mother in shock. ‘You just said a bad word, mama!’

Margot bit her lip, mentally chastising herself. She bent down to look Noah in the eyes.   
‘I did. Sorry buddy, I won’t do it again, and you should never say that word.’ She ruffled his hair fondly. ‘Let’s go to school! We can’t have you be late for your first day!’ She said, hoping to change the subject.

Alana smiled wryly at her wife, still not happy about the chosen vehicle.

‘I’ll let you drive it.’ Margot teased, dangling the keys in front of Alana’s face.

‘Please.’ Alana said, batting the keys away. ‘Riding shot gun is bad enough, actually driving that monstrosity might get me fired. It looks like something a pimp might drive.’

‘Your loss.’ Margot smiled teasingly, ignoring the pimp comment and putting on her coat to join Noah outside.

Alana groaned one last time before joining her little family outside.

* * *

The one good thing about the car was that it was quite the eye catcher. As soon as they pulled into the preschool’s parking lot all the kids gathered around to watch in awe, Noah wouldn’t lack for attention.

They got out of the car, Alana nervously straightening Noah’s leather jacket and combing her fingers to his black curls, he really needed a haircut, his bangs were almost in his eyes. She had started to feel a little anxious on the drive over.

Margot joined them, and also starting to fuss over Noah. Desperate to let him be her little boy a little longer. Once he got inside, he would begin a school career that would last at least another 15 years.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, her son was really growing up. She hugged him tight, Alana joining in. They were now both full on crying, Noah clinging to them, his lip trembling as well.

They held their little group hug for a while longer, until it was really time to get Noah into class. His teacher waiting for them to break apart so she could take Noah inside.

Alana released first, wiping at her eyes before pressing a kiss to Noah’s cheek, her lipstick leaving a red mark, which she immediately proceeded to rub away. Making Noah giggle through his tears.

‘Mommy.’ He laughed, wiping at his own cheek, very used to lipstick kisses by now.

‘Sorry Noah.’ Alana said. ‘We will see you this afternoon, okay? It is only for a few hours, we’ll be back before you know it.’ Not certain if she was reassuring her son or herself.

Noah nodded his head slowly, brave smile on his face.

‘Now go make some friends!’ Margot said, brushing her own lipstick marks off of Noah’s cheek.

Noah smiled watery, flinging his arms around his mothers once more.

‘You must be Noah.’ The teacher said as Noah pulled back from his mothers a bit, looking at her shyly. She bent over to be on eyelevel with him. ‘You have a lovely car.’ She said, smiling softly.

‘It isn’t _mine_.’ Noah said bashfully, hiding a little behind Margot’s legs. ‘It’s mama’s.’

‘It is really nice!’ The teacher continued. ‘Want to tell me about it?’ She stretched her hand out to him, Noah taking it shyly, still holding on the Margot’s skirt with the other.

‘It’s okay.’ Margot said softly. ‘We will be back soon, go have fun now! You can tell them about Sebastian too.’

‘Who’s Sebastian?’ The teacher asked interestedly.

‘S’bastian is my pony!’ Noah said happily, releasing Margot’s skirt, anxiousness replaced with thoughts about his pony.

He and his new teacher walked into the building, Noah only looking back over his shoulder once to wave at them. Already feeling at home.

His mothers however, weren’t as emotionally stable and got into their car silently, smiling through their tears. Happy that Noah was handling it so well, but sad to see that their little boy wasn’t so little anymore.

Alana reached over the central console of the hideous car to squeeze Margot’s hand for comfort. Taking a deep, shuddering breath.

‘He handled it very well.’ She said softly, voice wavering.

‘Much better than we did.’ Margot said, mascara running down her cheeks.

‘He’s getting so big.’ Alana continued. ‘He’s going to preschool Margot. Not long from now, we’ll be helping him with homework.’

‘I know, he’s growing up so fast. He won’t be out little boy for much longer.’

‘He’ll always be out little boy.’ Alana said, reaching over to kiss Margot, but hitting her head on the low ceiling of the car.

She groaned in pain. ‘I hate this car!’ She yelled, rubbing her head, all the emotions becoming too much.

Margot laughed loudly through her tears, Noah might be changing rapidly, but Alana’s hate for the car would never diminish.

‘You really don’t like this car, do you?’

Alana glared at her. ‘It is small, totally impractical for a family car and it makes me feel like a sad male with an overcompensation complex when driving it.’

‘You think I am overcompensating?’ Margot joked, looking faux offended.

Alana rolled her eyes. ‘You just drive this car to piss of your overcompensating colleagues. Which I respect, I just don’t like you dragging _me_ into it. And you have nothing you need to overcompensate for.’ She added with a coy smile.

Margot smiled. ‘I’d love to kiss you right now, but this car is not build for that sort of acrobatics.’

Alana groaned again, crossing her arms grumpily across her chest. ‘Just drive, I need to get to work. The faster I can get out of this ridiculous toy car of yours, the better.’

Margot smiled, revving the engine for effect. Tiny faces appearing behind the windows to look at the car drive off, Noah amongst them. Smiling happily at his mothers as they drove off, before he turned around to play with his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, prompt, kudos and whatever else you want to leave are very welcome and much appreciated!


	24. A Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot decide it is time for Noah to get some culture, well, mostly Alana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a prompt I got about Alana naming dinosaur bones, I thought it was adorable, so here we are!  
> I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Margot woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She stretched a little to work the kinks from her back and felt next to her to see if Alana was still there. Her hand stroked her wife’s smooth, warm skin and Margot smiled. It had been a while since they had the opportunity to sleep in. But here they were, still in bed. Noah might still be asleep, tired form his first week of preschool or he might have been awake and playing with one of their staff. It didn’t matter, she just wanted to revel in the feeling of being in bed with her wife while the sun was already up.

She turned over, spooning her wife from behind, who sleepily hummed her approval. Margot started kissing Alana’s jaw, moving towards the back of her neck, pressing a long, lingering kiss there, before she continued down Alana’s spine. She move her hands to the hem of Alana’s sleepshirt, hoping to be able to kiss her bare skin, but Alana stopped her.

‘Noah could walk in,’ she sighed sadly, just as turned on as Margot was, but a bit more sensible.

 Margot let out a disappointed sigh and pressed one last kiss to Alana’s neck. With Noah’s increasingly irregular sleeping patterns and his many nightly visits, they hadn’t had a lot of “alone-time” recently.

‘Can I at least kiss you?’ Margot asked, a little dejected.

‘Mmh,’ Alana hummed. ‘I’d like that.’

So they made-out for a while instead, Margot playfully moving her hands down to fondle Alana’s breasts, which earned her a disapproving glare and an eye roll from her wife.

‘You are incorrigible!’ Alana said after Margot’s third attempt to not-so-subtly take it to the next level.

‘It is because you’re irresistible,’ Margot whispered between kisses to Alana’s exposed throat.

‘God!’ Alana moaned, as Margot sucked lightly on her pulse point.

‘Just Margot is fine,’ Margot smiled cockily into Alana’s skin, earning her a light slap on the arm from her wife.

They were rudely interrupted, as Alana had predicted, by a cheerful Noah.

‘Mama, mommy, you’re awake!’ he said, jumping happily into the bed between them. Effectively putting an end to Margot’s ministrations.

She sighed in defeat, letting the disappointment linger only for a second, her son’s infectious smile making her forget all about it.

‘What have you got there, sweetie?’ she asked, spying the paper in Noah’s hand.

‘I made a drawing!’ he said proudly, comfortably positioning himself between his two mothers, holding out the drawing for them to see.

‘Wow! That’s a lovely… Dinosaur?’ she said questioningly, looking at Alana for reassurance. Her wife shook her head, mouthing something Margot couldn’t make out.  

‘Yes! A dinosaur!’ Noah said happily.

Margot smiled smugly at Alana, the I-told-you-so was left unsaid. Alana just raised one eyebrow in challenge.

‘Why dinosaurs?’ Alana asked, a little bitter about being wrong. She was used to her son drawing ponies (brown blobs) and bunnies (multicolored blobs with ears). Dinosaurs were new.

‘Ezra had a dinosaur toy, and it was this big!’ he said, stretching his arms out as far as he could.

‘Ah,’ Alana said. ‘And did you show him Fluffy?’ she asked, ruffling her son’s hair.

Noah nodded seriously. ‘Fluffy chased the dinosaur! It was really fun, Ezra is my friend now!’

His mothers smiled proudly, both trying to keep from laughing at the mental image of Fluffy the bunny chasing a dinosaur, but glad to see that their little boy was making friends.

‘Did you know real dinosaurs are even bigger?’ Alana said.

Noah’s eyes went wide. ‘Even bigger than Ezra’s dinosaur?’ he asked in quiet awe.

Alana nodded seriously. ‘There were dinosaurs even bigger than this room.’

Noah’s eyes went impossibly wider, his mouth falling open, looking around the room in shock.

‘Can we go see them?’ he asked softly, looking back at his mother.

‘We can go see their bones,’ Alana explained. ‘All the dinosaurs are gone now.’

‘Are their bones really big too?’ Noah asked, not in the least disappointed by this news.

‘Really big. Even bigger than you, No,’ Margot said.

‘Can we go see their bones today?’ Noah asked, bouncing up and down a little from excitement.

‘There is a dinosaur exhibit in the museum,’ Alana pondered, looking at Margot.

‘Of course we can go see the dinosaur bones!’ Margot said, pulling Noah in her lap. ‘But we need to get dressed first. I don’t think the museum would let us in in our pajamas.’ She tickled Noah’s stomach lightly, making him squirm and giggle.

‘Mama, no!’ he giggled, trying to grab her hands.

Margot stopped immediately, they had taught Noah that no meant no and that also meant that she respected it when her son said it.

‘Go get dressed! Then we can go see the dinosaur bones.’

Noah jumped up, carefully avoiding his mothers’ hidden legs and ran out of the room. Eager to go see the dinosaurs.

Margot briefly considered following him to help him pick his clothes. But Noah had recently insisted on doing everything himself and didn’t want any help. Meaning shirts were on backwards and inside out and that his socks didn’t match. But it made him happy, so it made his mothers happy.

Alana picked the drawing up again, looking at it critically. ‘In no conceivable way is this a dinosaur,’ she said, smirking lightly.

‘Don’t mock our son’s artistic talent!’ Margot said, grabbing the drawing from Alana’s hands. ‘Mock the fact that he wants to go to a museum. He’s such a nerd, he got that from you,’ Margot teased, walking into the bathroom.

‘I am not a nerd,’ Alana huffed indignantly but still joined Margot in the bathroom moments later when her wife beckoned teasingly for her to come in.

* * *

As it turned out, Alana really was a big nerd. As soon as they entered the museum, she got this huge, childish grin on her face and all but dragged Noah to the dinosaur exhibit. Margot following the two of them at a distance, listening to their excited conversation.

‘Dinosaur bones are a lot like our own bones,’ Alana said. ‘They are just a lot bigger and shaped a little differently.’

 Noah nodded, looking up at the gigantic T-Rex skeleton.

‘See that one?’ she asked pointing at the thigh bone. ‘That’s the femur, we have that too.’ she said, patting her own leg to indicate. This prompted a game of Noah pointing at a bone and Alana supplying the correct scientific name for each of them and showing Noah were to find them in his own body.

Margot stood back a little, watching the two most important people in her life interact together. They _really_ were giant nerds. First Zeller and Price turned her kitchen into a chemistry lab and now Alana was teaching Noah advanced biology. She shook her head smilingly and walked over to join the conversation.

‘But mommy, we don’t have a tail,’ Noah said, looking at his mother in confusion.

‘We used to have a tail,’ Alana explained. ‘The bones are still there, all stuck together.’

‘Where?’ Noah asked curiously.

‘Here,’ Margot said, putting her hand on Alana’s ass, earning her a look from her wife.

But Noah just nodded, satisfied with the information as he moved on to the next exhibit, dragging his mothers by the hand.

* * *

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the museum, just walking between the different piles of dinosaur bones. Noah kept returning to the T-Rex, carefully repeating the names of the bones Alana taught him, messing up most of them.

Alana and Noah could have walked around another five times, but Margot was getting kind of bored. She loved watching her little family, but dinosaurs were not really her forte. So she bribed her small nerd with ice cream and a toy from the gift shop, which he happily accepted, grabbing her hand and leading them towards the exit. Her bigger nerd objecting lightly, muttering something about wanting to see the whateversaurus again.

At the gift shop, Noah selected a dinosaur plushy, already excited to show it off to Ezra on Monday.

As it was a beautiful spring day, they decided to eat their ice cream outside in the park. They sat down on a bench, looking at the passersby. Noah had, of course, opted for some chocolate ice cream, which was now smeared all over his face and hands, while also steadily dripping on his shirt.

Margot had given up trying to keep him from spilling and was just enjoying her own ice cream: cherry, her favorite. When Noah was finished his ice cream, whatever part of it hadn’t ended up on his shirt, Alana whipped out some wet wipes from her purse and cleaned him up as well as she could, before sending him off to play on the playground with Fluffy and Femur. Yes, her son had named his toy dinosaur Femur, further cementing his nerd status.

She and Alana remained on the bench, watching their son play with his toys.

‘I can’t believe we just spend four hours in a museum with a three-year-old,’ Margot said. ‘He should have broken the place down. What kind of child likes stuffy museums?’

‘I’m not surprised.’ Alana said. ‘I loved going to the museum when I was younger.’

Margot smiled, _that_ didn’t surprise her one bit. She licked her lips, trying to wipe away the ice cream. But Alana leaned over before she could, cleaning the corner of Margot’s mouth with a tissue, just like she’d done with Noah before.

Margot laughed, pulling away from Alana. ‘God, that is such an unsexy way to do that,’ she complained.

‘Did you want me to lick it off?’ Alana smiled coyly.

‘That would have been preferable, yes,’ Margot smirked back.

‘Well too bad, it’s not my fault that you are a messy eater,’ Alana said.

‘You’ve _never_ complained about my eating skills before,’ Margot smiled wickedly, making Alana gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have wondered now that Noah is three, we are nearing the series canon of Hannibal escaping and the Verger-Bloom family fleeing. I have decided, after long deliberation, to just let Hannibal rot in his cell. It makes more sense for the direction I want this fic to take. I hope you understand!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	25. Cloak and Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Noah are hiding something from Margot, who is very curious about what and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you all liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too, even if it is totally different (less sexually explicit jokes, sorry)
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot was in the sitting room, leafing through a book she had no interest in reading. She sighed, put the book away, and looked at her watch. Alana was late.

It had been her wife’s turn to pick up Noah after work, but they had yet to arrive. Margot was starting to get nervous, mind already wandering to the worst possible scenarios. She checked her phone, no missed calls from Alana. She was about to call and ask where they were, when she heard whispers coming from the hallway. Very familiar whispers.

‘Mommy, shh!’ Her son said in that childlike whisper that wasn’t really a whisper.

Margot frowned. _How long had they been home? And why hadn’t they used the front door as usual?_ She was certain she would have heard the door opening, and why were they whispering?

She heard Noah’s giggles from the hallway, Alana shushing him and then the front door softly being closed.

 _What the hell?_ Were they going out again? What was going on?

She stood up and walked into the hallway, just in time to see Alana opening the door again, making more noise than usual.

‘Margot! We’re home!’ She yelled.

‘For the first time!’ Noah added, Alana immediately clasped her hand over his mouth, whispering something to their laughing son, who nodded and tried to put on a serious face.  

She then spotted Margot standing a few feet away, surprise etching across her features.

‘Oh, there you are!’ She said, smiling guiltily.

 _Okay,_ Margot thought, _what are you hiding?_

 ‘Hi honey.’ She greeted confusedly, not sure what was going on with her wife and son. She kissed her wife softly on the mouth and fondly ruffled her son’s hair. Everybody was silent for a moment, feeling the tension. before they all started speaking at once.

‘I made a drawing!’

‘How was your day?’

‘What’s for dinner?’

They all laughed, Noah a bit louder than appropriate, he was obviously nervous about something.

‘You go first.’ Margot said to Noah, bending down to look him in the eyes, which was hard to do, as he wouldn’t meet hers, he shuffled behind Alana, looking down at the ground and giggling.

‘I made a drawing.’ He mumbled.

‘Can I see it?’ Margot asked, looking up at Alana, silently asking what had gotten into Noah. Alana just shrugged.

Margot tilted her head, Alana was trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. For a psychiatrist, she was really bad at hiding her feelings.

She shot an ‘I-know-you-are-hiding-something’ glance at Alana, whose face remained innocently passive. Or tried to. That guilty smile playing around her lips still.

‘He drew this.’ Alana said, her smile changing from faux-innocent to warm and genuine, as she handed over the piece of paper. This obviously wasn’t what they’d been hiding. But Margot looked down at it with interest anyway. She shot a glance at the drawing and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Noah had drawn the three of them, holding hands and smiling. It was absolutely adorable.

‘I am framing this.’ Margot said, using all her willpower not to cry.

Noah beamed, coming out of his hiding place behind Alana. ‘You like it mama?’ He asked, no longer anxious.

‘I really do, No.’ She said, hugging her son tightly, momentarily forgetting about all the cloak and dagger from before.

‘So, what’s for dinner?’ Alana asked, changing the subject.

‘I heard Esther say something about meatloaf and peas.’ Margot said, straightening up.

Noah groaned and pouted: he hated peas.

‘That sounds delicious!’ Alana said, putting her hand on Noah’s shoulder comfortingly. “If you eat all of your peas, you can have ice cream for dessert.’

Noah frowned, mentally weighing the pros and cons of the deal.

‘Okay.’ He sighed dejectedly. Sounding like he had just made the biggest sacrifice he could possibly make.

‘Go wash up before dinner!’ Alana said, sending Noah scurrying up the stairs.

‘I know you two are hiding something.’ Margot said as she helped Alana out of her coat.

‘What? That’s ridiculous. What would be hide from you?’ She said innocently, trying to distract Margot with a kiss.

‘Mmh.’ Margot said, pulling away. ‘That won’t work. You two have been giggling like schoolgirls since you walked through the door, _a second time_.’

‘We have _not._ We’re not hiding anything.’ Alana said, blinking her blue eyes innocently.

Margot looked at her skeptically. ‘You are such a terrible liar.’ She said, catching her wife around the waist, pulling her in closer. ‘You are hiding something.’ She whispered hotly into her wife’s ear. Making her cheeks flush.

‘Promise you won’t be mad?’ Alana asked softly.

Margot pulled back, looking at her wife’s guilty face. ‘Alana, what did you do?’ She asked concernedly.

‘Nothing bad, I promise.’ She said, smiling faintly again. ‘We’ll show you.’ She said, calling Noah.

Together, they led a very curious and a little anxious Margot through the house. Noah tightly holding Alana’s hand while smiling widely, albeit a little guiltily. He was obviously excited about something.

‘Okay, here we are.’ Alana sighed, opening the door to the stables.

‘The stables?’ Margot questioned, eyebrows raised.

‘We taught it best if we put her here.’

‘Her?’ Margot asked, no idea what her wife was talking about, until she heard a soft bark coming from the box in the middle of the room. Margot’s eyebrows about shot into her hairline.

‘Is that a…?’ She asked, already knowing the answer.

‘Margot, meet Hazelnut.’ Alana said, picking up the small, brown puppy.

‘A puppy. Why do we have a puppy?’ Margot asked, a little baffled.

‘Because she’s adorable?’ Alana offered, smiling widely, cuddling the tiny dog.

‘Can we keep her?’ Noah asked, softly petting Hazelnut’s fur.

‘Yes, can we keep her?’ Alana repeated, pouting adorably.

‘You’re impossible.’ She said, shaking her head. ‘But yes, you can keep her.’

‘Yay!’ Noah yelled, hugging Margot tightly. ‘You’re the best mama!’

‘So when were you going to tell me about this?’ Margot said, petting the puppy carefully.

‘After I discussed it with you tonight.’ Alana said sheepishly.

‘What if I said no?’

‘I would have convinced you.’ Alana smirked.

Margot shook her head, happy that all they had been hiding was a puppy. They spend the rest of the time before dinner playing with Hazelnut, who, Margot had to admit, was pretty damn cute.

* * *

When they were in bed together later that night, Alana explained what exactly had prompted her to spontaneously adopt a puppy: one of the dogs at Noah’s preschool had had a litter of puppies and Noah had fallen absolutely in love with Hazelnut and so had Alana when Noah showed her the tiny German Shepard pup.

‘I promise you, this is the first and last time I adopt a dog without your permission.’ Alana sighed, cuddling closer to Margot.

‘It better be.’ Margot said, kissing Alana’s cheek softly, smirking slightly, she had just found the perfect way to get back at Alana.

* * *

The next day it was Alana’s turn to be worried, as Margot and Noah were a little late. As soon as she heard the front door open, she flew up, storming into the hallway. Where she halted immediately upon seeing Margot and Noah.

‘What’s that?’ She asked surprised, pointing at the thing in Margot’s arms.

‘This is Hershey.’ She said, holding up the kitten. ‘He’s the newest member of our family.’

Alana groaned. ‘I know I totally deserve this, but seriously?’

‘What can I say? I like cats.’ Margot smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and prompts are very welcome! So is gentle criticism!


	26. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's staying with his grandparents for a few day, his mothers make the most of the opportunity, by watching a movie, a Cate Blanchett movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to combine three similar prompts and ended with this: smut. That's right I wrote smut, for the first time ever, so please be gentle.
> 
> Hope it's okay and I don't send you all running for the hills.
> 
> So warning: This chapter should be rated M because of sexual themes. If this is not your thing I suggest you skip this chapter.

Margot groaned softly, taking another swig of her whiskey. They were thirty minutes into the movie and she was already done with it. Admittedly, that was more Alana’s fault than the movie’s.

‘God, Cate Blanchett is so beautiful!’ Alana muttered under her breath, sounding awed. Margot clenched her jaw. Alana had been saying some variation of that line every time the actress was on screen, and she was on screen _a lot._

It was not that Margot didn’t agree with Alana, she did, Cate Blanchett was incredibly beautiful. It was just that she felt a pang of envy whenever Alana said so.

She took another sip of her drink, the alcohol burned hotly down her throat, making her feel a tiny bit better. She sighed, it just wasn’t fair: this was not how she wanted the evening to go.

After weeks of begging from both sides, they had finally agreed to let Noah spend a couple of days with his grandparents in Miami. Giving them the first Noah-less night in four years. And she was spending it fully clothed on the couch, jealous of an actress.

‘Are you not enjoying the movie?’ Alana asked, noticing Margot’s grimace. ‘It’s a classic.’

‘I am. I just didn’t imagine us spending our first night alone in years watching a movie.’ _We could be doing so much more pleasurable things,_ not _involving Cate fucking Blanchett._ She added in thought but didn’t say out loud.

‘But I like watching movies with you while we’re getting drunk!’ Alana said, smiling sweetly, raising her own glass.

‘Sure seems like you’re enjoying this one.’ Margot muttered softly, getting up to refill her now empty glass.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Alana asked confusedly.

 _Shit,_ Margot thought, _she’d heard._ ‘Nothing.’ Margot said, trying to sound nonchalantly. ‘You just seem a little obsessed with Cate Blanchett. That’s all.’

Alana frowned, studying Margot’s face before the corners of her mouth slowly turned up. ‘You’re jealous!’ She said, smiling smugly.

‘I am not!’ Margot said, sounding defensive even to herself.

‘You are! You are jealous because I keep calling Cate Blanchett beautiful!’

‘I am _not_ jealous of Cate Blanchett!’ Margot said through clenched teeth, hiding behind her now full glass of whiskey.

Alana smirked. ‘You are. And it is adorable. But you have nothing to be jealous about, I have had a crush on Cate since 1999…’

‘That does not exactly make me feel any better.’ Margot interrupted, taking a long drink.

Alana smiled lovingly at her. ‘I was going to say that I may have a crush on her, but she’s got nothing on you. I love you Margot. Only you. Now come sit and finish this movie with me. You can finish me afterwards.’ She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Margot laugh so hard she choked on her whiskey.

‘Auw, that burns.’ Margot coughed, tears in her eyes.

Alana grimaced sympathetically. ‘Are you okay?’ She asked, already standing up to get her a glass of water.

‘Drink this.’ She said, holding it out to Margot, who drank it greedily.

‘Thank you.’ She coughed, wiping her tears away. ‘Although I may have had enough to drink for one night.’

‘You’re probably right.’ Alana said, rubbing her back soothingly. ‘Wouldn’t want you to get so impaired, you can’t get it up later.’ She added playfully, running a finger down Margot’s spine, making the younger woman shiver.

‘I’ve never had _that_ problem before.’ Margot smiled cockily, feeling better already.

Alana grinned and pushed Margot down on the couch, swinging her feet into Margot’s lap.

They watched the rest of the movie like that. Margot absentmindedly rubbing Alana’s feet, running her hands teasingly up Alana’s calves every time the brunette said something about Cate Blanchett.

Once the credits rolled, Margot let go of Alana’s feet and swiftly changed positions to hover above her wife, covering the smaller body with her own.

‘You’re so much hotter than Cate Blanchett.’ Alana whispered, reaching up to tuck some of Margot’s long hair behind her ear, tangling her hands in it afterwards. Pulling Margot down for a kiss.

‘Do tell.’ Margot smirked. Pulling away from the kiss a little. Making Alana pout adorably.

‘Well,’ Alana said breathlessly, eyes a couple shades darker than her normal icy blues. ‘Your eyes for example. I love your eyes, their so big and green and full of love. Whenever you look at Noah they shine so brightly. It’s beautiful to see.’

Margot smiled, kissing Alana on the lips. ‘What else?’ She said, kissing slowly down Alana’s throat.

‘You’re lips are really quite wonderful.’ Alana moaned, Margot sucking on her collarbone, leaving a mark. ‘They are, so soft.’ She gasped, as Margot nipped her skin gently, moving even lower, pushing the fabric of Alana’s blouse aside with her nose.

Alana arched up, silently urging her wife to go faster, but Margot wasn’t done teasing her yet. She needed her ego stroked a little more before she gave Alana what she wanted.

‘That’s all?’ She asked teasingly, slowly pulling Alana’s blouse from her pants, starting to unbutton in from the bottom, stopping about halfway through. Exposing Alana’s stomach but leaving her bra covered a little longer.

‘Ugh.’ Alana groaned, squirming a little beneath Margot. ‘I, I love your hair. It’s so soft and beautiful.’ She said, pulling lightly on Margot’s brown tresses, trying to get her to move back up so she could kiss her.

Margot didn’t respond however, staying right where she was, licking up Alana’s stomach, dipping her tongue into Alana’s bellybutton, making her shiver.

‘Margot.’ The older woman moaned.

‘What?’ She asked innocently, finally moving up so she could look Alana in the eye. Her normally light blue eyes almost midnight black with arousal.

‘Please.’ Alana begged.

That’s what Margot wanted to hear, she slowly undid the last buttons, easing the blouse of Alana’s shoulders, throwing it carelessly behind her, the black bra she’d been wearing soon following.

She kissed each breast lightly before swirling her tongue around it, making the nipples pebble.

‘Fuck.’ Alana moaned, arching her back even more, trying to increase the contact.

‘Later.’ Margot smirked. ‘I am enjoying this right now.’ She said as she sucked lightly on Alana’s breast, kneading the other softly with her right hand.

‘Margot!’ Alana groaned, bucking her hips. ‘Please.’

Margot smiled, switching to give Alana’s other breast the same attention, moving her left hand down to cup Alana through her pants, making her hips cant up in desperation.

She flicked the button open and moved her hand inside. Gasping slightly at how wet Alana already was.

‘That better be because of me.’ Margot growled, moving up to kiss Alana deeply.

‘Believe me,’ Alana panted. ‘That’s all for you.’

Satisfied with that answer, Margot pushed Alana’s soaked panties aside and ran a finger up her slit.

‘Fuck!’ Alana moaned breathlessly, hands clawing at Margot’s still fully covered back.

Margot was still stroking up and down Alana’s center, not yet touching her where she needed her most.

‘Ohhh,’ Alana moaned as Margot finally, finally circled her clit, almost arching off the couch from the sensation. ‘yes, yes, yes.’ She gasped, she was already so close.

Margot knew this, slowly entering Alana, her thumb still stroking the bundle of nerves.

‘Margot!’ Alana moaned again, tangling one hand in Margot’s hair, the other grasping the pillow below her.

Margot’s hand sped up slowly, as her mouth continued to suck and nip lightly at Alana’s breasts.

‘I’m so close!’ Alana muttered breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed.

‘Come for me.’ Margot whispered soflty, curling her fingers inside Alana, hitting the ribbed patch of skin on her inner wall.

‘Fuck!’ Alana yelled as she came, the orgasm coursing through her body, her walls clenching tightly around Margot’s fingers, who stilled all movements, knowing that her wife became very sensitive after orgasms.

‘Hey.’ She said, kissing Alana softly as she came down from her climax.

‘Hi.’ Alana said softly. ‘That was, wow.’

Margot smiled, kissing her again.

‘You’re still wearing clothes.’ Alana mumbled, still not entirely recovered.

‘So are you.’ Margot said, slowly maneuvering her hand out of Alana’s pants, making her wife groan at the loss. ‘Let’s go upstairs.’ Margot suggested.

‘I don’t think I can walk yet.’ Alana sighed, eyes closing again.

‘No need.’ Margot said, scooping her wife up bridal style.

Alana hooked her arms around Margot’s neck, burying her face in the crook of her neck. ‘I love you.’ She whispered softly.

‘I love you too.’ Margot said, carrying Alana upstairs like it was nothing. ‘Now let’s get you out of these pants. I want to taste you.’ She said, depositing Alana on their bed carefully.

‘That sounds amazing.’ Alana smiled. ‘But I want to feel you too. Strip.’

Margot smirked and did as her wife asked, before joining her in bed, covering Alana’s body with her own again. But Alana surprised her and flipped them over, smirking at a stunned Margot.

‘Now let _me_ showyou how much I love you.’ She said, as she kissed her way down Margot’s bare body, making Margot forget all about Cate Whatshername.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this was the first time I wrote anything like this, feedback is insanely appreciated. If you never want me to touch this again with a ten-foot pole, tell me. If you would like more smut in the future: TELL ME!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!! You are all wonderful!


	27. The Game is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July! (Yes, it is) And it is Bloom family-tradition to play a game of softball. Only Margot has never played before in her life! Will she make it out unscathed? Who will win? Find out in: The Game is On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary sounds like an advert for a crappy reality show, my apologies.   
> I really liked writing this chapter, so much, that I decide to write a second part, after all, what is the 4th of July without fireworks? (I don't actually know, I'm not American)
> 
> Enjoy!

Miami was incredibly hot and humid in the summer, and the combination wasn’t doing Margot’s hair any favors: it was frizzing like crazy and no amount of expensive product could stop it from happening.

She wished she was back in dry heat of a Maryland summer, _that_ she could handle. But it was a Bloom family tradition to celebrate the 4 th of July down at Jenny and Richard’s home in the Sunshine State. And as they had already skipped out on the previous 4 years, they didn’t really have a choice. So here she was, wearing a light sundress and drinking a cold beer in her in-law’s gigantic backyard. Untamable hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

‘You okay?’ Alana asked, sneaking up behind Margot, throwing her arms around her waist and kissing a bare shoulder before resting her head on it.

Margot smiled, closing her eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Alana’s arms enveloping her. She tilted her head back to kiss Alana properly. Her wife had been running around the house all day, getting a thousand and one things ready for who knows what. Margot had of course offered to help, but Alana had just handed her a beer and shooed her off. Telling her to go enjoy the sunshine.

‘I’m fine.’ Margot said, covering Alana’s arms with her own. ‘It just hot and my hair’s a mess.’ She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair self-consciously.

‘I love your hair, especially when it gets all fluffy.’ Alana said, toying with the ends of Margot’s ponytail. ‘So don’t worry about that. I’m sorry to inform you though, but it’s going to get even hotter. We’re almost ready to start our annual 4th of July softball game.’

‘How come you have never mentioned that before?’ Margot said, smiling humorously and raising an eyebrow.

‘Must have slipped my mind.’ Alana teased.

‘Alana.’ Margot said sternly.

‘Margot.’ Alana said smilingly, tilting her head adorably. ‘It’s all in good fun, losers have to do the dishes, that sort of thing. Everybody joins in. So that means you too.’ She said, poking Margot lightly in the stomach.

‘I have never even played softball before.’ Margot muttered, lifting Alana’s offending hands to her lips to kiss them softly.

‘Doesn’t matter. The children are playing too.’ Alana sighed, closing her eyes blissfully.

‘Is Noah?’ Margot asked, slightly concerned about her son’s wellbeing.

Alana nodded, smiling reassuringly. ‘We gave him a glove. He’s playing catch with Hugo and Sean right now. They’re quite good.’ Alana said, nodding to the three young boys who were clumsily throwing a softball around.

‘I take it you aren’t playing?’ Margot asked, spinning around in Alana’s arms, hooking her arms around the smaller woman’s neck, pulling her even closer.

‘Why would you say that?’ Alana teased, sounding faux offended. ‘I will have you know I played all through high school, and I was quite good, thank you very much.’

Margot rolled her eyes.

‘You meant with my back?’ Alana smiled. ‘I don’t think it’s wise to play. So I’ll be umpire today. You’ll have to take my place in the team.’

Margot groaned. ‘And what team will that be?’ She sighed, resting her forehead against Alana’s, body swaying slowly to the music drifting over from the porch.

‘You’ll be in team Mom. With, of course, my mother, Erik, Ingrid and Noah. The others will be team Dad.’

Margot counted in her head. ‘We’ll be uneven. They’ll have six.’

‘True.’ Alana said. ‘But they’ll have three children and three adults. You only have Noah. So it’s fair.’

‘They’ll have me too. I have never even touched a softball Alana.’ She repeated, looking into Alana’s blue eyes uncertainly.

‘You’ll be fine!’ Alana reassured her. ‘Colin talks a big game but throws mostly balls, you’ll get at least two walks off him. Easy.’

Margot smiled softly, feeling a little better. Then she realized something. ‘Erik and Diana aren’t on the same team.’

‘Neither are my parents or Colin and Ingrid. It’s more fun to have spouse against spouse.’ Alana smiled, looking totally at ease in the Florida heat. Instead of her usual dress pants and designer blouses, she wore cutoffs and a tank top. Her face free of makeup and her dark curls gathered up in a high ponytail. _Her_ hair was apparently immune to the humidity. She looked absolutely beautiful, Margot thought as she leaned in to kiss her on the lips, lingering shortly.

‘Go get ready!’ Alana said, smacking Margot’s ass lightly. ‘You can’t play in a dress!’

‘I haven’t even brought any sporting clothes with me!’ Margot whined.

‘I packed some for you, they’re on the bed. Noah’s too.’ Alana smirked, obviously proud of herself.

‘I still don’t know how to play!’ Margot yelled over her shoulder.

‘You’ll do fine!’ Alana yelled after her. ‘You’re a lesbian! It’s in your blood!’

Alana’s family, who had been scattered around the yard, all looked up in confused surprise.

Margot laughed, not in the least bothered by this statement. ‘Well, that explains why you’re the umpire! We can’t have you playing for both teams, now can we?’ She teased back.

Alana smiled widely at the retort, bursting into laughter. The rest of the family joined in, the children too, even though most of it went above their heads.

‘I can’t believe you just made a ‘swings both ways’ joke.’ Alana laughed, holding her stomach.

‘You started it.’ Margot said just as Colin walked over and clasped her on the back.

‘I’ve wanted to make that joke for years. Thank you for finally making it a reality.’ He said, smiling widely before his expression changed to a serious one. ‘But team Dad will still wipe the floor with you.’

‘Haven’t you heard?’ Margot teased, totally at ease with her wife’s family. ‘I am a lesbian and apparently softball is in our blood. You better watch out.’

Colin laughed again. ‘We’ll just have to see then, won’t we? Hugo! Sean! Stop fraternizing with the enemy and put on your shirts! Chop chop!’ He said, making his nephew and son look up in confusion.

‘What does fraternizing mean?’ Sean asked.

Margot laughed and shook her head, holding her hand out to her son.

‘You want to get dressed, Noah?’ She asked.

Noah nodded, and happily grabbed her hand. ‘We are going to win, right mama?’ He asked adorably.

‘Of course we are honey.’

* * *

They reappeared ten minutes later. Both dressed in purple: Team Mom’s colors, as that was Jenny’s favorite color. Richard’s favorite color was orange, so that’s what the other team was wearing. They all clashed beautifully.

Alana was standing in the middle of the field, trying to keep Erik and Colin under control. Her black and white striped blouse tied around her midriff, indicating her position as the umpire.

‘Mommy!’ Noah yelled, flying around his mother’s legs. ‘Mama said we were going to win!’ He said, looking absolutely adorable in his purple polo.

‘I’m sure you’re going to win too!’ Alana said, ruffling his hair fondly.

‘You look hot.’ Alana said after Noah was out of earshot. Looking her wife up and down appraisingly.

Margot was now wearing black shorts, a purple tank top and purple knee high socks.

‘So do you.’ Margot whispered into Alana’s ear, nipping her earlobe softly, making Alana’s face flush red. Before Margot could do anything else, they were rudely interrupted by Colin.

‘Lana you’re supposed to be _impartial_!’

‘I can’t even wish my wife good luck?’ She asked, kissing Margot again teasingly.

‘No! I can’t kiss mine, so you can’t kiss yours!’

‘Just because I am on the other team doesn’t mean you can’t kiss me.’ Ingrid teased, pecking Colin lightly on his cheek.

‘Get away woman!’ He joked. ‘We are going to defeat you purples!’ He yelled after his wife. ‘And I am keeping my eye on you!’ He said, pointing at Alana, who just stuck her tongue out.

‘Go warm up.’ Alana said, pushing Margot in the direction of the purple team. ‘I don’t want you to get sore. That might interfere with my evening plans.’ She added suggestively.

Margot smirked back, blowing her wife a kiss on her way over to where team Mom was throwing a ball around.

As they were with five players only, they’d have a catcher, Erik, a pitcher, Ingrid, a first baseman, Jenny, a shortstop, Margot and one outfielder, Noah.

While they threw a ball around, Erik explained the rules to her. At the same time also teaching her how to throw and hold her glove.

Margot was surprised to find that she actually wasn’t bad at this. Her arm was good and so was her aim.

‘There may actually be some truth to Lana’s lesbian comment.’ Erik muttered, very impressed with Margot’s softball skills. They did a few practice swings as well and determined Margot was decent at hitting too, making Erik’s eyes light up.

‘Colin can suck it.’ He said under his breath, making sure the children wouldn’t be able to hear.

‘Okay teams!’ Alana yelled. ‘Line up!’

Team Mom and Dad lined up, Jenny and Richard shook hands amicably, both smiling confidently at the other. Colin and Erik meanwhile were staring daggers at each other, taking the friendly game a little too seriously.

‘Okay.’ Alana said. ‘As team mom is at a disadvantage, they can start at bat. Team Dad, take the field.’

* * *

And so the game began. Jenny hitting a solid base hit. Ingrid bunted, but made it safely to first thanks to a fumble from Colin, team Dad’s pitcher. He did however strike Erik out, the older brother too eager and swinging at balls he had no business of swinging at. Then it was Margot’s turn to hit.

‘Good luck.’ Alana said as Margot stepped into the batter’s box.

‘She’ll need it.’ Diana, the other team’s catcher, smirked.

Colin’s first pitch was a ball. The second was a strike, which Margot fouled off. The third another ball, the forth a missed strike by Margot and the fifth another ball.

‘Full house!’ Alana signaled.

‘Come on Colin! Just one more!’ Diana yelled.

‘Yeah Colin.’ Erik yelled from the sidelines. ‘Just one more.’

Margot gripped the bat a little tighter. She refused to be struck out like Erik.

Colin wound up and threw the ball right down the middle of the strike zone. Margot swung and connected, poorly. The ball landed a few feet to Colin’s right. Luckily, she was fast and stepped on first just as the ball thudded into Richard’s glove.

‘Safe!’ Alana yelled, giving Margot a thumbs up.

‘Hey umpire!’ Colin yelled. ‘Try to remain impartial, alright?’

‘Sure thing Colin.’ Alana answered sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up too.

Next up was Noah. As there was no way the three year old could actually swing the bat, he just got to throw the ball into the field and run for first.

‘Come on Noah!’ Margot cheered, clapping her hands.

Noah waved sweetly at her. ‘Hi mama!’ He said, just dropping the ball to the ground and taking off towards Margot.

Alana all but collapsed into a fit of laughter while Diana was too stunned to react. Noah was already safely on first when she threw the ball, Margot having advanced to second.

‘Could the umpire please compose herself?’ Diana deadpanned.

‘Sorry.’ Alana said, wiping the tears from her eyes. ‘Just admiring my son’s tactical talents.’

Jenny’s second hit was a Popfly easily caught by Emily. And Colin struck his wife out.

‘Hustle!’ Alana yelled.

* * *

They were very evenly matched. At the top of the fifth inning it was 9-9, and it was Margot’s turn to bat. She tapped the bat against her shoe a couple of times, making Colin wait.

‘We’re even!’ He mocked. ‘No use in stalling!’

Margot smiled falsely at him. ‘Just try not to walk me this time.’ She said sweetly, making Colin fume. He had walked her trice in the last two innings and with all three bases covered, he couldn’t really afford to give away any more free points.

He pitched the ball, hard, fast and straight down the middle.

Margot swung, hard and send the ball flying well past Hugo and Sean in the outfield. She took off, really wanting to pull off a grand slam. And she did, sliding in on home just before Diana caught the ball.

‘SAFE!’ Alana yelled, no longer able to contain her joy.

Margot smiled, she’d just scored her team four points, the score now reading 13-9.

‘Oh my god!’ Ingrid yelled, helping Margot up. ‘That was amazing! Lesbians really are great at softball!’

Margot chuckled, high fiving the other members of her team. _Who would have thought? Lesbians really_ were _great at softball._

The last two innings weren’t enough for team Dad to catch up. The final score reading 15-13.

‘End of game!’ Alana yelled, throwing her mask at Colin, hitting him in the stomach.

‘Now I can finally kiss my wife!’ She said, gathering a slightly sweaty Margot in her arms, kissing her soundly on the mouth. ‘That was incredible.’ Alana sighed, smiling at Margot.

‘The softball or the kiss?’ Margot smirked. ‘Lesbians are pretty good at both I hear.’   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found the stereotypes offensive, I am sorry. But as bisexual softball player, I felt like I could use them.   
> So my apologies if I offended anyone, that was not my intention. My intention was to write a funny chapters in which Margot kicks ass in softball.
> 
> You can leave your strongly worded criticisms in the comments, (your praise at my humor too, of course)


	28. The Game is On! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fireworks! Both literal and metaphorical!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's part 2, little warning, you might need a cold shower afterwards ;)
> 
> Warning: Should be rated M for sexual themes.

After a delicious barbecue dinner it was finally time for the losers to do the dishes. Margot had underestimated how big of a deal this would be and she was utterly surprised by the second half of the Bloom family-tradition: mocking the losers.

Erik was especially skilled at riling his brother up, making Colin clench his jaw so hard Margot was afraid he was going to dislocate it. He was supported in this by Ingrid, Colin’s wife, who was just as bad, if not worse.

‘Don’t let the hot water burn your hands, sweetie!’ Ingrid smirked, taking a drink from her wine. ‘It might make your pitching even worse.’

‘I don’t think that’s possible.’ Erik said gleefully, high fiving Ingrid.

Alana, who was _supposed_ to remain impartial, started joining in. The heiress herself was too amused by the family dynamics to say much herself.

Except for Colin, the rest of team Dad took the teasing like a champ. The children happily chatting amongst themselves while they shuttled dishes to the kitchen, Noah helping them out happily.

Once the table was cleared, everybody stood up at once.

‘What are we doing?’ Margot asked confusedly.

‘Going to the kitchen of course.’ Alana said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘The actual dishwashing is the best part!’

Margot shook her head, happy to be on the winning team, Alana would have been absolutely insufferable if Margot had been on the losing side.

‘Not fair.’ Colin sighed after a particularity nasty remark from Alana. ‘Lana will never have to wash dishes.’

‘Quit whining and keep scrubbing!’ Alana said, splashing Colin lightly with bubbles from the sink.

The only reason a full on bubble war didn’t break out right there and then was because Margot speedy interference.

‘If we ever lose, which let’s face it, probably won’t happen anytime soon.’ Margot smirked, stepping between brother and sister. ‘Alana will help us clean the dishes.’

Alana gasped, turning to her wife, betrayal etched into her features. ‘You can’t just volunteer me!’

‘Really?’ Margot replied skeptically. ‘And how exactly did I end up playing softball in the first place, _dear_?’

Alana was silent for a few moments, mouth hanging open. ‘Touché.’ She murmured eventually, smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

After that, the teasing and mocking calmed down a little. Alana still mourning her lost immunity. As watching people scrub dishes became pretty boring after a while, Margot and Alana relocated to the porch.

‘So I’ll have this to look forward to every year now?’ Margot said, sitting down on porch swing, contently sipping her wine.

‘Yes.’ Alana said, draping her legs over Margot’s, lips turned up in a half smile. ‘I still can’t believe you sold me out like that!’

‘Let me make it up to you.’ Margot said suggestively, starting to massage Alana’s calves. Alana arched her back at the sensation, but grimaced halfway through the motion.

‘How’s your back?’ Margot asked gently, noticing Alana’s discomfort.

‘It’s fine.’ Alana lied, clenching her jaw lightly.

‘It’s not. I can tell.’ Margot said, smiling sympathetically. ‘It was all the standing, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes.’ Alana said softly. ‘It’s a little sore. Nothing I can’t handle. I’ll just take an ibuprofen later.’

‘Take one now.’ Margot said, producing a strip of the pills from her pocket, popping one from its package and handing it to Alana, whose face lit up.

‘What would I do without you?’ Alana said lovingly.

‘Stubbornly ignore the pain.’ Margot shrugged. ‘Come here.’ She said, turning sideways on the couch and spreading her legs.

Alana raised an eyebrow suggestively.

‘No, not like that.’ Margot rolled her eyes. ‘This is just me offering you a backrub.’

Alana’s expression changed to a grateful one as she scooted over, fitting comfortably between Margot’s thighs.

She moaned softly as Margot began massaging her shoulders. ‘A little lower please.’ She sighed.

‘Show me.’ Margot whispered.

Alana grabbed one of Margot’s hands and moved it slowly down until it rested on the small of her back. ‘Right. Here.’ She sighed breathlessly.

Margot slid her hand up under Alana’s shirt, rubbing spirals and whirls on the skin, continuously applying more pressure. The heath of her palm loosening the tense muscles there.

‘Better?’ Margot murmured after a while, resting her chin on Alana’s shoulders.

‘Much.’ Alana sighed, eyes closed, leaning even further back against Margot.

Margot smiled playfully, slowly inching her hands around to Alana’s stomach, stroking the bare skin she found there softly.

‘What are you doing?’ Alana asked, trying to sound stern but failing due to evident arousal.

‘Nothing.’ Margot whispered back hotly, now stroking the skin just above the edge of Alana’s shorts.

‘That. Doesn’t feel like nothing.’ Alana moaned, hips bucking up against Margot’s hand.

‘Margot!’ Alana whined as Margot popped the button of her shorts. ‘We’re outside, of my _parents’_ house. With our _child_ running around somewhere. We can’t do this.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Margot groaned, pulling away slowly, but not before stroking Alana roughly through her underwear.

‘Fuck!’ Alana gasped, the sudden contact to her most sensitive area making her shoot up.

‘Sorry. Accident.’ Margot smirked.

Alana glared at her, buttoning her shorts. ‘Accident my ass.’

‘Mmh,’ Margot said, looking at Alana’s ass in the short shorts appreciatively. ‘That’s no accident.’

Alana looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at her wife. ‘You’re like a horny teenager.’ She accused.

‘Blame the weather, or my spectacular victory, or your ass in those shorts.’ She winked, staring unabashedly at the body part in question.

Alana shook her head laughingly. ‘Let’s go find the others. It’s almost time to watch the fireworks.’

‘I was going to make you see fireworks right here on the couch.’ Margot smirked again, earning her another annoyed glare from her wife.

‘I meant the literal fireworks.’ Alana said, grabbing Margot by the hand and tugging her off the couch.

‘Fine.’ Margot grumbled. ‘We’ll safe the best fireworks for last.’

‘You’re rather confident.’ Alana questioned teasingly. ‘Sure you can live up to it?’

‘Someone repeatedly told me, just this morning, to _please don’t stop_. So I am pretty confident, yes.’ Margot smiled cockily, kissing Alana on the cheek. ‘Let’s go watch some fireworks.’

* * *

30 minutes later, the whole family was gathered in the backyard, all set to watch the show.

Alana had found a large picnic blanket in a closet somewhere and she, Margot and Noah were laying down on it. Looking at the night sky.

‘When are the fireworks going to start?’ Noah asked, just as the first one streaked across the sky.

‘Wow!’ He said, eyes wide and mouth open.

They watched the show in silence, the only interruptions being Noah’s gasps of wonder and amazement.

Margot grabbed Alana’s hand, squeezing it lightly, smiling excitedly at her wife, having caught some of Noah’s childlike amazement, just not for the fireworks, but for their perfect little family.

Alana had been right, the fireworks were really beautiful. But she hadn’t forgotten about her earlier promise.

As soon as the sky stopped lighting up, Margot gathered a half asleep Noah into her arms while Alana folded the blanket. They walked back to house hand in hand, Noah snoring softly on her shoulder.

‘I’ll just put Noah to bed.’ Margot whispered, as they reached their guestroom. ‘Do _not_ start without me.’

‘Start what?’ Alana said innocently.

Margot shot her a warning glance. She quickly walked over the children’s room on the other end of the hallway. She changed Noah into his pj’s and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

‘Goodnight, No.’ She whispered, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

She walked into their temporary bedroom only moments later, locking the door behind her.

Alana was standing at the foot of their bed, back turned to her, only wearing her underwear.

‘I thought I said to not start without me.’ Margot growled.

Alana looked over her shoulder innocently. ‘You were taking too long.’ She said matter-of-factly. ‘And I was hot.’

‘You still are.’ Margot walked over, pushing Alana’s dark hair away from her neck, kissing her there softly, making Alana sigh.

Alana reached behind her to undo her bra, but Margot stopped her.

‘Let me.’ She said breathlessly, slowly unhooking the deep blue garment, sliding it slowly off Alana’s shoulders. Hands replacing it immediately, kneading Alana’s breasts softly, while still kissing and sucking on her neck.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned, tilting her head back to nip Margot’s jaw. ‘You’re still dressed. Let me help with that.’ She turned around, tugging Margot’s shirt over her head and dropping her shorts to the ground. Margot quickly stepped out of them, kicking her shoes of simultaneously.

Alana immediately connected her mouth to Margot’s, kissing her deeply, tongue stroking her wife’s lovingly. Her hands, meanwhile, were working on the clasp of Margot’s bra, she huffed frustrated when she couldn’t find it.

‘It unhooks in the front.’ Margot said between kisses.

‘Is this new?’ Alana asked, finally popping it open and sliding it down Margot’s arms. ‘I like it.’ She added. ‘It looks great on the floor.’

Margot smiled predatory and pushed Alana back until her knees hit the bed, pressing her softly down on it, kneeling down in front of her.

‘I’ve been wanting to do this all day.’ She sighed, kissing her way up the inside of Alana’s thigh.

Alana moaned. ‘I have been wanting you to do that all day too. But victors first.’

Margot looked up questioningly as Alana closed her legs, pushing her away slightly.

‘Just let me do this.’ Alana murmured, pulling Margot onto the bed with her.

‘Together?’ Margot suggested, kissing Alana’s shoulder.

‘Together.’ Alana nodded. ‘But I get to be on top.’

Margot smiled, flipping them over carefully. ‘As the lady wishes.’

Alana smiled into the skin of Margot’s throat, sucking there lightly and immediately soothing the spot with her tongue.

‘Alana.’ Margot moaned, blunt nails scratching down Alana’s back.

‘Yes dear?’ Alana said cockily, her wife exactly where she wanted her: underneath her and nearly naked.

‘Please?’ Margot begged, moving her own hands to squeeze Alana’s ass. ‘I need you.’

‘Where do you need me?’ Alana asked, grounding her hips into Margot’s, both of them moaning loudly.

‘Here would be nice.’ Margot said, bucking her hips up against Alana’s again, eager to get some stimulation.

Alana smiled and hooked her thumbs into Margot’s panties, pulling them down her legs.

“God, you’re wet.’ Alana moaned, running her finger up Margot’s slit, gathering moisture.

‘So are you.’ Margot sighed, finger slipping into Alana’s underwear, stroking her gently.

‘Fuck.’ Alana moaned, slowly entering Margot’s center, making her wife squirm beneath her.

It didn’t take long before they were both panting and ready to fall over the edge.

‘I’m. So close.’ Margot moaned, thumb slowly circling Alana’s clit.

‘Me too.’ Alana said hoarsely, throwing her head back. ‘Come with me.’

With one last flick to her clit, Margot came crashing down, screaming Alana’s name, her hand moving inside Alana erratically, sending her crashing down right after.

Alana collapsed onto Margot, completely spent.

‘I love you.’ She muttered against Margot’s neck after she’d recovered a little.

‘I love you too.’ Margot replied, eyes fluttering closed, still seeing the fireworks go off behind her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, leave me a comment! They're awesome and I frame them all! 
> 
> If you have any prompts you can leave them too! I love hearing your ideas for these two adorable dorks!


	29. Work, Work, Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble at the company and Margot kind of loses herself in a mountain of paperwork, luckily her family is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter solely exist because I love Katharine Isabelle in glasses.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Margot, your phone.’ Alana groaned sleepily, turning onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow.

‘Who calls at… 4?! 4 in the morning?’ Margot groaned, feeling around on the nightstand for her phone. ‘Verger.’ She said, too tired and annoyed to use her full name.

‘What?!’ She yelled, shooting up into a sitting position, suddenly very awake. ‘What did they find?’ She shouted into her phone. ‘Yes, I’ll go look for it, right now, I’ll call you when I’ve got something.’

‘What is it?’ Alana asked groggily, rubbing Margot’s arm soothingly.

‘We are being audited by the IRS.’ Margot said, putting on her robe. ‘Have you seen my glasses?’ She asked, looking at Alana.

‘Bathroom.’ Alana yawned, eyes already getting heavy again. ‘Are you going out?’

‘No, not right now. I’ll work from home for a while, trying to salvage this thing from here.’ She said, pinching the skin between her eyebrows as she walked into the bathroom to find her glasses.

‘I’ll go make coffee then.’ Alana said, sitting up slowly.

‘No, don’t.’ Margot said, walking back out of the bathroom, pushing her glasses up her nose. ‘Just go back to sleep, I am sure I’ll be back shortly.’

‘Okay.’ Alana mumbled, falling back down on her pillow. ‘Love you.’

‘Love you too.’ Margot said distractedly, mind already on work.

* * *

Margot was _not,_ in fact, back shortly. When Alana’s alarm woke her up three hours later, Margot was not back in bed next to her.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, she had the worst time waking up in the mornings. What had Margot said earlier? They were being audited? Did she mean _them_ we, or _the company_ we? She shrugged, not awake enough to deal with this.

She took a quick shower and woke Noah, who was way better than she was at mornings. Getting up and dressed in less than ten minutes.

‘Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!’ He chanted, skipping down the stairs, Hershey and Hazelnut following him happily.

The cat and the dog had become the greatest friends and Noah took great care of them. They were inseparable.

‘Where’s mama?’ Noah asked, drowning his stack of pancakes in syrup. Looking at Margot’s empty spot, not used to his other mother’s absence from their pancake contest.

‘She’s in the office, sweetie. Working.’

‘Oh,’ He said, face falling. ‘But she doesn’t work on Friday.’ He added, sadly picking at his pancakes.

Alana patted his hand. He was right, of course. Margot didn’t usually work on Friday’s, just so she could spend the afternoon with Noah after he came back from kindergarten.

‘I know, honey. But something very important came up. I’m sure she’ll have time to play with you after you come home.’

‘Okay.’ Noah sighed dejectedly, pushing his half eaten stack of pancakes away from him. Picking up Hershey and hugging him tightly.

Alana smiled sadly at her son.

‘Why don’t you go bring mama her breakfast?’ She asked, pushing Margot’s untouched plate towards him.

‘Can I?’ He said.

‘I’m sure she’s very hungry.’ Alana nodded.

Noah smiled, carefully putting Hersey down before lifting the plate off the table.

‘Knock knock.’ Alana said, opening the door to their home office.

‘We brought breakfast!’ Noah said enthusiastically.

‘What?’ Margot looked up confusedly, glasses askew and hair held back from her face in a messy bun, with her face free of makeup, she looked much younger than her 37 years.

‘Breakfast.’ Noah said, showing his mother the plate.

Margot smiled distractedly. ‘Thank you.’ She said, already facing her computer again.

‘Just put them on the desk.’ Alana said to Noah, pushing him forward a little.

‘I love you mama.’ Noah said, pressing a kiss to Margot’s cheek.

‘I love you too.’ Margot said, shooting her son a small smile.

‘I’ll drop him off at school now.’ Alana said. ‘Don’t forget to pick him up.’ She said, eyeing her wife.

‘Uhu.’ Margot nodded, rubbing her temple with one hand while typing with the other. ‘Pick Noah up, got it. Have a good day at work.’

‘You too.’ Alana said, walking over to kiss her wife goodbye, Margot barely returning the kiss, too absorbed into her work.

Alana shook her head, deciding it was probably best to let Margot work.

‘Can we take the red car?’ Noah asked, taking her hand and swinging it while they walked down the stairs.

Alana grimaced. ‘We don’t we take the black one today?’ She asked, putting on a fake smile, as she grabbing the keys to her Mercedes anyway. She would drive Margot’s sports car over her dead body. Luckily, Noah was easily pacified.

‘Okay.’ He said. ‘I’ll go wake up Femur and Fluffy.’ And he sprinted up the stairs again.

Alana waited patiently, happy to have escaped driving the horrible car.

She dropped Noah of at school with a kiss and drove on to work.

* * *

She was just about to call Margot to ask how everything was going (and what exactly was going on, she was still unsure about that) when she got a call from Noah’s teacher instead. Asking her if she knew where Margot was, as she hadn’t shown up to pick up Noah.

Alana sighed, rubbing her neck agitatedly. She promised the teacher she’d send someone to pick Noah up, apologizing repeatedly for the inconvenience and hung up. Immediately speed dialing No. 1: Margot’s cell.

No answer, just a robotic voice stating that the line was busy. She sighed, well, at least Margot hadn’t gotten into an accident; she was probably still working.

She scrolled through her contacts and selected their driver’s number, tapping her pen on the desk while she waited for him to pick up.

‘Liam, hi.’ She said. ‘Could you pick up Noah from preschool? Margot was supposed to, but she must have forgotten.’ She added tersely.

Liam confirmed that Margot was indeed still in the house and that he would go pick up Noah immediately. Alana thanked him and send Margot a quick text asking if everything was alright, not expecting an answer but still feeling slightly disappointed when she was proven right.

She spend the next couple of hours in different degrees of worry. Margot had always put their son before everything, and now she had blown him off twice in one day. This auditing thing most be bigger than Alana had thought.

She debated calling Margot again, but she knew she would probably get the line occupied signal. So instead she gathered her stuff and headed home early.

When she walked through the front door a while later, she was almost tackled to the ground by Noah.

‘Mommy! You’re home!’ He yelled excitedly, Hershey winding himself around their ankles while Hazelnut yapped happily.

‘Hi Noah!’ She said, bending down to hug him properly and pet Hazelnut. ‘Have you seen mama?’ She asked.

‘No.’ He said, hanging his head sadly. ‘Sadie said she was too busy.’ He said, burying his face in Alana’s coat, he wasn’t used to spending Friday’s without his younger mother.

‘I’m sure she missed you very much today.’ Alana said, smiling sympathetically at her son. ‘So what did you and Sadie do this afternoon?’

Noah’s face lit up a little as he recounted his adventures with his nanny. They talked for a while before she excused herself to talk to Margot.

* * *

The office was an even bigger mess than it was that morning. Files and printouts strewn everywhere. In the middle of it all was Margot, still wearing her robe and glasses, looking frazzled and very, very tired.

‘Alana?’ Margot asked in surprise when she looked up and saw her wife standing in the doorway. ‘What time is it?’ She asked, eyes wide.’

‘Almost five.’ Alana said gently, perching on the edge of the desk, pushing Margot’s glasses further up her nose. She loved her wife’s glasses and encouraged her to wear them more, but Margot didn’t like them. They made her eyes look freakishly big, according to herself. Alana just thought they made her look adorable.

‘Shit.’ Margot cursed, resting her head in her hands. ‘Noah?’ She asked, looking at Alana anxiously.

‘He’s here. A little disappointed that you missed mother and son day, but otherwise fine. I sent Liam to pick him up when his teacher called me to ask where you were.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Margot sighed. ‘I completely forgot the time.’ She groaned, rubbing her brow.

‘What’s going on Margot? You said something this morning about being audited, how did that happen?’ She said softly, tucking some of Margot’s hair behind her ears.

Margot sighed deeply. ‘The company’s being audited. We started making more money while our costs went down. It looks suspicious. So now the IRS needs all our reports. The investors aren’t happy.’

‘How are they not happy with making more money?’

‘Being audited reflects badly on the company, it makes shareholders suspicious. They blame me for it.’

‘They blame you for making them more money? Assholes.’ Alana whispered, stroking her wife’s hair.

Margot smiled weakly, resting her head on her wife’s thigh.

‘So what are you doing now?’ Alana asked, rubbing soothing circles on Margot’s back.

‘Trying to compile evidence to show how we are making more money by spending less.’

‘How can I help?’ Alana kissing Margot’s shoulder softly.

‘You can’t. It’s just looking at numbers. And you suck at numbers. No offense honey.’ Margot sighed.

‘None taken. It is a miracle I have never been audited by the IRS myself.’

Margot smiled weakly. ’You should have just hired an accountant.’

‘Speaking of accountants, don’t you have a whole team of those? Why are you doing this yourself?’

‘As I said,’ Margot sighed deeply again. ‘They blame me, I need to fix this myself.’

‘Do you at least have time for dinner?’ Alana asked, eyeing the untouched plate of pancakes on the corner of the desk.

‘No, I really need to sort this out.’

‘Margot,’ Alana said sternly. ‘You haven’t eaten anything all day.’

‘Sorry.’ Margot said sheepishly as her phone began to ring again.

Alana sighed and stood up, leaving her wife to angrily yell at some of her useless coworkers.

She returned a little later with dinner and a bottle of water.

‘You’re going to eat and drink this. Now. While I watch, not eating is very unhealthy.’

Margot picked up the fork, spearing a potato on it and bringing it to her mouth. ‘Happy now?’ She mumbled, chewing slowly, eyes scanning her computer screen.

‘Very.’ Alana smirked, twisting the cap of the bottle. ’Now drink.’ She said handing the bottle to Margot, who drank half of it in one thirsty gulp.

Alana spent about half an hour watching Margot eat and drink. Happy that even if she couldn’t help Margot directly, she could at least keep Margot fed and hydrated.

‘I will be back.’ She warned, taking the empty plate.

‘I am too busy to respond to your Terminator joke!’ Margot yelled through the closed door, making Alana smile.

* * *

After her own dinner and TV time with Noah, it was time to put him to bed. He was being a little difficult as he desperately wanted to kiss Margot goodnight, but Alana didn’t want to disturb her wife any more than necessary. But Noah started pouting sadly and Alana was weak when it came to her son.

‘Fine. One kiss and then to bed.’ Alana sighed.

‘Yay!’ Noah said, jumping out of bed and running towards Margot’s office.

‘Kiss!’ He yelled, running through the door, jumping on Margot’s lap, who was just finished with her phone call.

‘Hi Noah.’ Margot said, smiling tiredly. ‘I am sorry that I didn’t pick you up today.’

‘That’s okay.’ Noah said, hugging his mother tightly. ‘You are very busy.’

Margot smiled widely, wondering what she did to deserve the perfect child in her arms. ‘I am very busy now, but tomorrow I’ll play with you. I promise.’ Margot said.

‘Kiss!’ Noah said, planting one on his mother’s cheek, jumping of off her lap. ‘Goodnight mama!’ He said, running out of the room as fast as he had come in.

Alana came in a little later, carrying a tray with a coffee pot and chocolate.

‘I thought you could use this.’ She said, placing the tray square in the middle of the desk, making it impossible for Margot to ignore it.

‘You’re going to drink a cup and eat some chocolate, and then I will come back in an hour to take you to bed. No protest.’ She said, pointing at Margot.

‘Okay.’ Margot sighed, taking a sip of coffee and a bite of chocolate to pacify Alana.

‘Good. See you in an hour.’

* * *

And exactly an hour later she was back, wearing her own robe, ready for bed.

‘How are you doing?’ She asked, leaning against the door.

‘Not nearly done.’ Margot sighed, flipping through some graphs.

‘Too bad.’ Alana said. ‘You’re coming to bed. You’ve been awake for almost 24 hours.’

‘But…’ Margot protested.

‘No buts. I called your accountants, they’re taking over. You’re going to get into bed with me right now and kiss and cuddle until we fall asleep.’

Margot opened her mouth to protest but yawned instead. Alana was right. She was incredibly tired and cuddling sounded like heaven.

‘Okay.’ She sighed defeated, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes. ‘You’re right. What would I do without you?’

‘Get less cuddles, that’s for sure.’ Alana said, holding out her hand to Margot, leading her to their bedroom. Where Margot collapsed onto the bed immediately, falling asleep before Alana had even taken her robe off.

‘So no cuddles.’ Alans said dejectedly, crawling into bed behind Margot, wrapping herself around her wife’s sleeping form, not long before she fell asleep herself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 chapters guys... I never expected to get past 10, considering who I am as a person/writer. But we're all still here! So let me give you a comment today: I love all of you and thank you for leaving kudos, comments, or talking to me on tumblr. It really helps to keep me motivated and give me ideas of what to write next! So thank you!


	30. The Not Quite Valentine's Day Valentine's Day Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot has prepared a big, romantic Valentine's Day dinner for Alana, in August...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I got (Thank you!) and I thought it would be a great 30th chapter, so here it is!  
> I did change it a little bit, I hope that is okay! I added more smut to make up for it!
> 
> So again: this chapter is rated M for sexy times. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After 5 years of incredibly thoughtful and romantic Valentine’s days, anniversaries and plenty of dates, Margot was done being one-upped by Alana every year. It was true Alana was more romantically inclined than she could ever be, but this time, she was going to surprise her wife with the most romantic 14th of August ever. Yes, she had realized the date wasn’t ideal, but it would at least surprise Alana.

She ran through her checklist. Candles, check. Dinner, check. Flowers, check. Alana’s favorite dress, check. And most importantly: Noah was spending the night at a friend’s house, so they had the whole evening to themselves.

The only thing left to do was wait for Alana to come home from work. Margot surveyed the dining room. She had opted to go somewhere between classy and cheesy, so there were flower petals strewn around the table, but they weren’t roses, choosing for lilacs instead. It was their flower after all.

She sighed, suddenly feeling nervous. This was why she didn’t do romantic surprises: she knew Alana loved her no matter what she did, but grand gestures like this made her slightly uncomfortable and doubtful of herself. But Alana would love it. Hopefully.

She shot up as she heard the key in the lock, the noise signaling Alana’s return. She moved over to stand in the dining room’s doorway, silently watching Alana take her coat off in the semi darkness of the unlit hallway.

‘Margot?’ She yelled, not having spotted her wife in the doorway yet. ‘Why are the lights off?’

‘Because it is more romantic that way.’ She smirked, startling Alana slightly.

‘Oh, I didn’t see you!’ Alana gasped, turning to the sound of Margot’s voice. ‘What are you doing standing in the doorway? And what’s more romantic this way?’ She asked, having recovered from the shock a little.

‘Our Valentine’s Day dinner of course!’ Margot said gleefully.

‘Okay?’ Alana said, narrowing her eyes, pretty certain Margot had lost it. ‘Have I been in a coma for six months?’

‘No,’ Margot smiled. ‘I just thought it would be fun to surprise you with Valentine’s Day when you’d least expect it.’

‘So August 14th.’ Alana said, now smiling lightly.

‘August 14th, six months after the last and six months before the next one.’ Margot said, pushing herself off of the wall and walking over to take Alana’s coat. After putting it on a hanger, she turned around, wrapping her arms around Alana’s neck, pulling her close and kissing her sweetly on the mouth, nipping her lower lip softly.

‘Mmh,’ Alana moaned softly. ‘You taste delicious. What is it?’

‘That would be dinner.’ Margot said, playing with the soft hairs on the back of Alana’s neck. ‘I cooked.’

Alana’s smile brightened. ‘So a Valentine’s Day dinner, huh?’

‘And so much more.’ Margot whispered teasingly into Alana’s ear.

‘Lead the way.’ Alana said, pulling out of Margot’s embrace. ‘I am very hungry.’ She added, smirking lightly.

‘That was what I was hoping for.’ Margot said, putting her hands over Alana’s eyes, adding a bit more drama to her reveal.

‘Margot.’ Alana said questioningly. ‘Is this really necessary? I know we’re going to the dining room, I could see lights on. And I am wearing heels. I would like to see where I am going.’

‘Shh.’ Margot smiled. ‘I want to surprise you, let me! And I am wounded that you think I would let you fall.’

‘I know you won’t, but…’ She halted, sucking in a breath as Margot suddenly removed her hands, allowing her her first look at the transformed dining room.

She gasped, Margot had really gone all out. They lights were off but the whole room was lit by dozens of candles, basking the room in their warm glow. The table was set for two and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. But the best part were the tiny purple flowers strewn around the room, making the whole setting look and feel like a fairytale.

‘Wow.’ Alana said breathlessly, turning to look at Margot. ‘This is beautiful.’

‘Happy Not-Quite Valentine’s Day, dear.’ Margot said, walking past Alana, stroking her wrist briefly, to pull out her chair for her.

Alana sat down and tracked her eyes up Margot’s body while her wife leaned over the table to light even more candles.

Margot looked stunning in the tight black dress she was currently wearing. It hugged her in all the right place and rode up quite high on her thighs when she bend over like this. Alana loved that dress. She had to physically stop herself from reaching out to slide the dress the rest of the way up Margot’s thighs.

‘You’re staring, dear.’ Margot said cockily, smoothing her dress down.

‘Can’t help it, the view is amazing.’ Alana said, not taking her eyes of Margot.

‘The food is amazing too.’ Margot said, pouring Alana a glass of champagne before sitting down.

‘Well, if it tastes as good on its own as it did on you, I am sure that is true.’ Alana said, sipping her champagne.

‘Well then, let’s eat. I hope you don’t mind but I skipped the first course and just went straight to the main one.’ Margot grinned, pulling the cloches of the plates and revealing… mac and cheese.

Alana stared at the plate in stunned silence for a couple of seconds, before smiling widely, eyes shining with mirth.

‘You made mac and cheese?’

‘I did.’ Margot smiled. ‘I compromised though, it is a slightly fancy mac and chees. I used four different cheeses and serrano ham.’

‘I thought you said you’d never make something as simple as mac and cheese.’ Alana said, bringing a fork full of the stuff to her mouth.

‘I said I’d never make dinner out of a box, and I didn’t.’ Margot smirked.

‘Noah liked it.’ Alana said, chewing thoughtfully. ‘And I like this! It’s delicious!’

‘Of course it is.’ Margot said, taking a bite herself. ‘It didn’t come out of a box.’

‘I love you and I want you to know you will be making this every week for the rest of your life.’ Alana said happily.

‘Won’t you get sick of it?’ Margot asked, nudging Alana’s leg under the table playfully.

‘I’ll never get sick of mac and cheese.’ Alana smiled. ‘I ate it almost every day in college.’

‘How did you _possibly_ stay in shape?’ Margot asked jokingly.

‘Lots of physical activity. If you know what I mean.’ Alana said coyly, kicking off her heels under the table and running her foot up Margot’s leg teasingly.

‘No I don’t, please explain further.’ Margot said, innocently taking another bite of her dinner, not responding to Alana’s foot caressing her calf at all.

‘Maybe another time.’ Alana said, running her foot higher up Margot’s leg. Margot allowed it for a while, while they ate in silence, both smiling at the other. She had to put an end to Alana playing footsie, when she was almost touching the hem of her dress. Margot shifted subtly in her seat, pulling back a bit. Alana was getting a bit too eager and dinner might be almost finished, but the night wasn’t nearly over.

Alana pouted a little when Margot moved just out of reach, taking the last bite of her delicious mac and cheese.

Margot tried not to laugh at Alana’s hurt puppy expression, leaning over the table to pat her hand softly. ‘Later dear.’ She smiled. ‘You don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you?’

‘There’s a surprise?’ Alana asked, eyes alight with mischief.

‘It wouldn’t be a good Valentine’s Day date without a surprise, now would it?’

‘I guess not.’ Alana sighed. ‘But I was really enjoying that.’

Margot stood up, smiling innocently.

‘Do you think I wasn’t?’ She purred in Alana’s ear, as she leaned over her to get her empty plate, perhaps pushing into her wife a bit more than was strictly necessary. ‘Time for dessert.’ Margot said, pulling Alana gracefully up from her chair.

‘We’re not eating dessert here?’ Alana asked confused, sighing when Margot covered her eyes again. ‘Margot, I’m a grown woman. Do you really need to do that?’

‘Yes.’ Was Margot’s smirked answer.

‘Breaking my neck isn’t romantic, you know?’ Alana said as she almost lost her footing on the stairs.

‘We’re already here.’ Margot said, slowly pulling her hands away, holding her breath and waiting for Alana’s reaction.

‘Wow.’ The other brunette breathed. ‘This is beautiful.’ She said, looking around the balcony in awe and amazement. Strings of fairy lights were strung through the railing, giving of a soft glow in the approaching darkness of dusk. A bowl of strawberries, a bowl of molten chocolate and another chilled bottle of champagne were spread out on the table in front of the small outdoor couch.

‘You really went all out.’ Alana said appreciatively, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder.

‘I had to make up for five years of amazingly thoughtful Valentine’s days and anniversaries somehow.’ Margot whispered, kissing Alana’s jaw lightly, wrapping her arms around her wife’s stomach, holding her for a moment. Reveling in their closeness.

‘Consider us even. This is the best date ever.’ Alana said, turning around in Margot’s arms to kiss her wife. Opening her mouth to let their tongues explore the other’s mouth.

Eventually, Margot pulled away, pulling Alana down on the couch with her, sitting her in her lap.

They took turns feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries, taking long pauses in between to make out.

‘You were right.’

‘Often am, you need to be more specific.’ Margot said, licking Alana’s lips to clean the chocolate off of them.

‘When you said something about there being a much better way to clean ice cream of your face. You were right.’ She smiled, bringing her lips down to Margot’s sucking lightly on her bottom lip.

‘So being a messy eater pays off, huh?’ Margot smirked, kissing her way down the column of Alana’s throat, nudging her blouse out of the way as she went along.

‘In this case, yes.’ Alana sighed, tilting her head back to give Margot better access. Margot sucked on Alana’s pulse point, leaving a bruise. They had both invested in a collection of turtlenecks and scarves especially for this reason.

‘Take me to bed.’ Alana moaned wantonly.

‘It will be my pleasure.’ Margot smirked, standing up, taking Alana with her. Alana wrapped her legs around Margot’s hips and her arms around her neck, holding herself up while she kissed and sucked on Margot’s neck.

Margot carried Alana effortlessly into their bedroom, her slight form hiding hard muscle underneath. She put Alana down at the foot of their bed, turning around slowly, pulling her hair away from her neck, exposing the zipper in the back. She wiggled her shoulders teasingly. ‘Unzip me.’ She said, looking over her shoulder at Alana, whose eyes were dark with arousal.

Alana slowly stepped forward, dragging the zipper down one tooth at the time, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin.

Margot took in a shuddering breath, the teasing getting a bit too much. ‘Alana.’ She whispered breathlessly.

‘I am just taking my time unwrapping my gift.’ Alana said hoarsely. ‘I’m assuming you’re wearing it, that dress really is way too tight to hide the seams of a garter belt, darling.’

‘When it comes to gifts nobody likes a good guesser, Alana.’ Margot sighed.

Alana hummed into her skin as she finally pulled the zipper all the way down, pushing the satin fabric off Margot’s shoulders.

Margot gingerly stepped out of the dress that was now pooling at her feet, turning around slowly to allow Alana her first look at her.

‘You’re. Wow.’ Alana said, raking her eyes up Margot’s lingerie clad form. Her wife was wearing a dark green bra that was nearly see-through, matching panties and a black garter belt: she looked irresistibly hot.

Alana reached out to stroke up Margot’s stomach, reaching the lacey fabric of the green bra, she moved it up and started massaging Margot’s breasts, earning her a loud moan.

‘No matter how much I love this color on you.’ Alana said, tugging on a bra strap. ‘It will have to come off.’

Margot reached behind her back, biting her lip and not breaking eye contact, slowly unhooking the bra and letting it slide down her arms. She stepped closer to Alana, backing her up against the bed before carefully pushing her down on it.

‘I’ll leave the rest on if you don’t mind.’ She growled in a low voice, crawling over Alana’s flushed body until they were face to face again.

‘I don’t.’ Alana whispered, blue eyes almost pitch black with desire. She slotted her thigh between Margot’s legs, applying pressure. The textures of the garter belt turning her on beyond belief.

‘You’re still dressed.’ Margot groaned, the seam of Alana’s pants pressing against her in exactly the right way. She dragged her teeth across Alana’s collarbone, making her arch her back, pressing her still covered breasts against Margot’s bare ones. Making both of them hiss in pleasure.

‘Take it off then.’ Alana said smugly, capturing Margot’s mouth with her own, tongues slowly stroking while Margot undid her wife’s blouse and pants, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder, until Alana was completely bare beneath her.

‘Much better.’ Margot growled, moving down Alana’s body, but Alana was faster: with surprising strength and finesse she flipped them over. Making Margot gasp in surprise as her back hit the mattress.

‘Thank you,’ Alana said, kissing Margot after every word. ‘For the best date ever. Let me repay you for that.’

‘It wasn’t a transaction Alana.’ Margot moaned as Alana’s hand pushed aside her panties, spreading the copious wetness between her legs. ‘Fuck.’ She breathed, all thoughts disappearing from her mind. Only the feeling of Alana’s hand between her thighs remained.

‘Please.’ Margot begged, embarrassingly soon, but it felt so good.

Alana meanwhile was enjoying herself thoroughly, sex with Margot was always immensely pleasurable, but sex with Margot in thigh highs and a garter belt was just otherworldly.

Alana smiled wickedly and circled Margot’s clit one more time before pulling her hand away completely. She really wanted to taste Margot.

Margot whimpered, bucking her hips up, desperate to reclaim the lost contact.

‘Alana!’ She whined.

‘Patience dear.’ Alana said, kissing Margot softly before slowly sliding down her body, nipping at the skin on her way down.

She put her hands on Margot’s hips, pressing her into the mattress, before lowering her head and delivering one broad lick to Margot’s center.

‘Alana!’ Margot screamed, drawing out her name in pleasure.

Alana smiled against Margot’s folds, humming softly to herself as she continued to lick and stroke Margot with her tongue. Once she felt Margot’s muscles straining and begging for release, she added two fingers while sucking on Margot’s clit, flicking it with her tongue.

Margot’s release was immediate and coursed through her veins like a fire. She saw actual stars, Alana continued to lick her softly as she came down from her amazing high.

Once the spots behind her eyes cleared and her muscles relaxed, Alana stopped and moved back up, wiping at her mouth, sporting the widest grin.

‘That was,’ Margot started hoarsely.

‘Amazing.’ Alana finished, leaning down to kiss Margot. ‘Best August 14th ever.’ She added with a smile.

‘It will be.’ Margot smirked, having recovered her strength, she flipped Alana onto her back, finally able to proceed with her original plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a cold shower? I know I do.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and this fic for a month (a month!)
> 
> Prompts are still very welcome, as are comments, I love hearing from you!


	31. The Last Day of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of summer, and Margot wants to spend it in the best way possible: in a hammock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/post/129800414055/brainboxy-hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you)
> 
> Enjoy!

‘What are you doing?’ Alana asked, putting the pitcher of lemonade she’d been carrying on the patio table, raising an eyebrow at her wife.

‘I, am trying, to hang, this hammock.’ Margot grunted, trying to detangle the rope, only tangling herself up in it in the process.

Alana laughed. ‘This is worse than the Christmas lights.’ She said, slowly beginning to untangle Margot from the rope.

‘This is not worse than the Christmas lights.’ Margot huffed indignantly. ‘And that was mostly your fault anyway.’

‘If blaming me makes you feel better.’ Alana smiled mockingly, looping the cord around Margot’s wrist, tugging slightly.

‘Alana.’ Margot said sternly.

‘Sorry, force of habit.’ She smirked, biting her lip slightly.

Margot let out a deep sigh, shaking her head laughingly. ‘This is neither the time _nor_ the place.’

To prove it really _wasn’t_ the time nor the place, Noah chose precisely that moment to run up the stairs to the balcony, puppy and kitten on his heels.

‘Hershey no!’ He giggled as the cat darted between his legs, almost making him trip, Hazelnut yapping at the both of them.

‘What are you doing mama?’ He asked confusedly, halting in his tracks, making the puppy and kitten bump into his legs.

‘Your mother is trying to put up a hammock, for the _last day of summer.’_ Alana added accusingly.

‘Can I help?’ Noah said enthusiastically.

Margot smirked at Alana, handing their son one end of the rope. ‘Hold this, we’ll have to detangle it first.’

Alana rolled her eyes and sat down, wishing she had popcorn so she could enjoy watching her wife and son struggle with hammock to the fullest extent.

After ten minutes, Margot was grinding her teeth and cursing under her breath, while Noah giggled as both Hershey and Hazelnut were pulling on the rope, not helping in the slightest.

Alana was just sipping her drink, too amused by Margot’s desperate attempts to get the knots out of the rope.

‘Just give up. You’ll have to take it down tonight anyway, there’s rain coming tomorrow. Today is the last nice day of summer.’

‘And I am going to spend it, in this hammock.’ Margot said triumphantly, finally having separated the two pieces of rope from each other.

‘Okay, No. You hold this one.’ She said, handing her son one rope, while treading the other through one of the loops on the hammock, tying a double knot in it. Then doing the same on the other side with the rope Noah was holding.

‘Where exactly are you planning on hanging it?’ Alana asked amusedly, petting Hersey who had jumped into her lap, purring contently.

‘Between these two columns.’ Margot said, winding the rope around one, tugging to make sure it was safe, before repeating it on the other side, the hammock now finally suspended in the air.

Noah was about to dive in when Margot caught him around the waist.

‘Not so fast. I have to make sure it is safe first.’

‘Your knots _are_ a little tricky, dear.’ Alana smirked coyly, pouring another glass from the pitcher, wishing it was something a little stronger than Esther’s lemonade, while delicious it lacked kick.

Margot bit her tongue and shook her head. Shooting Alana a look as well.

Margot tested the hammock a few times, putting more and more of her weight on it, until finally she was sitting on it, legs lifted off the ground, swinging the hammock slightly, smiling widely. Alana held her breath, still worried about the structural integrity of the hammock.

But luckily it held.

‘Told you it would work.’ Margot smiled proudly.

‘Congrats.’ Alana said. ‘You have about,’ She checked her watch. ‘5 hours of hammock fun left.’

‘That’s plenty of time, right Noah?’ She said, waving her son over, who carefully joined her in the hammock, climbing in awkwardly, not used to its unexpected movements.

‘Wow.’ He muttered awestruck. ‘That’s wobbly!’ He giggled, clutching Margot’s arm as she slowly rocked the hammock with her foot. Making Noah squeal.

They sat together in the hammock for a while, Margot rocking them while Noah told her stories about his week.

Eventually, Noah got bored and jumped out of the hammock, almost catapulting Margot out of it with him.

‘Whoa. Careful Noah!’ Margot yelled, grabbing the sides to steady herself.

‘Sorry mama.’ He said, looking down at his shoes, smiling shyly.

‘It’s okay. Go play with Hazelnut, she looks lonely.’ Margot said, laying down in the hammock.

‘Come Hazelnut!’ He yelled, sprinting down the stairs to the lawn. Hazelnut following him eagerly.

‘Would you like something to read?’ Alana said, adjusting her sunglasses as she looked up from her magazine, on which Hershey was currently napping.

‘No, I’m alright. Just looking at the clouds. It’s very peaceful.’ Margot muttered, her face hidden by the sides of the hammock.

‘That sounds very relaxing.’ Alana sighed, trying to remove the sleeping kitten from her reading material.

‘You can come and join me.’ Margot said. ‘There is plenty of room.’

Alana scoffed. ‘I am very attached to the mobility I have left. I’d rather not break any additional bones.’

‘It is safe, I promise.’ Margot said, now peeking around the edge, smiling sweetly at Alana. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you.’

‘I know you won’t.’ Alana sighed. ‘It’s not you I don’t trust, it’s the hammock. They have the penchant to flip over.’

‘But they’re so cozy.’ Margot whined, petting the hammock’s colorful fabric.

‘They are not _cozy_. They are unstable and small and we’ll be all pressed up together.’

‘That is the point, darling.’ Margot smirked, raising an eyebrow invitingly. ‘That is what makes it cozy.’

Alana sighed. ‘Not happening Margot.’ Turning back to her magazine, good naturedly shoving Hershey from her lap.

Margot laid back down, thinking of a good way to get Alana into the hammock. A little later an idea struck, she smiled mischievously and got out of the hammock.

She walked over to Alana silently, pulling the magazine from her wife’s hands.

‘Hey! I was reading that!’ Alana scoffed indignantly.

‘Not anymore.’ Margot said in a seductive low voice. Moving to straddle Alana’s hips, cradling her face in her hands, kissing her hungrily.

Alana moaned softly when Margot’s tongue stroked her lips, begging for entrance. She briefly considered denying it, as her wife was obviously up to something, but all her resistance disappeared when Margot bit her lip softly.

She opened her mouth and Margot’s tongue was immediately stroking her own, deepening the kiss considerably.

Margot moved her hands from Alana’s face to her back, grabbing her tight. Not breaking the kiss, she moved backwards of the chair, taking Alana with her. Her wife yelped as she suddenly lifted into the air.

Margot lifted her even higher, breaking the kiss and smirking devilishly.

‘Margot no!’ Alana yelled, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck to keep from falling.

‘Margot yes.’ Margot smirked again, carrying Alana over to hammock. ‘We are going to enjoy the last day of summer in this hammock together. Cuddling. Whether you like it or not!’

‘I don’t like it!’ Alana said, lightly pounding Margot’s back with her fists. ‘Put me down right now!’

‘As you wish!’ Margot smiled, putting Alana down in the hammock carefully, making sure not to flip it over.

‘I hate you!’ Alana said, not meaning a word of it.

‘Just wait till you see how nice this is.’ Margot said, crawling into the hammock next to Alana. Pulling her wife flush against her.

‘I still don’t like it.’ Alana sighed softly, having resigned to her fate, she rested her head on Margot’s chest, and tangled their legs together.

‘You will.’ Margot smiled softly, stroking Alana’s hair. ‘See? It’s not so bad, now is it?’ She said, one foot on the ground to slowly rock the two of them.

‘Just don’t tip us over.’ Alana said, closing her eyes, putting an arm around Margot’s waist, getting comfortable.

Margot smiled, she knew Alana would like it once she got in. The level of physical contact was very nice and so were the rocking motions. It didn’t take long for Alana to stop complaining and for her breathing to even out, a content smile still on her sleeping face.

A smile that was mirrored on Margot’s face. She was still rocking the hammock, trying to keep Alana asleep for a little longer, happy to just be holding her.

When she heard the sound of Noah’s feet on the stairs, followed immediately by the sound of Hazelnut’s nails on the tile, she pulled the side of the hammock down, looking at her son. Bringing a finger to her mouth, asking silently him to be quiet.

Noah nodded seriously, continuing his way into the house on his tippy toes.

Margot sighed contently, closing her own eyes, tightening her grip on Alana and nuzzling her dark hair. This really was the perfect end to the summer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and comments are very welcome and fuel the writing fire!


	32. Putting On a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana are out on a date, only Alana is playing a dangerous game. What will Margot do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I got. I hope it is okay!
> 
> This was btw an incredibly fun but frustrating chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it!

‘Alana!’ Margot yelled, waiting for their wife at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently. ‘We’re going to be late!’

‘I’m coming!’ Alana yelled from the bedroom, voice muffled by the distance.

Margot sighed, checking her watch again. They really weren’t going to make their reservation.

She had no idea what was taking Alana so long, _she_ was usually the one who spent hours in the bathroom before their monthly dates, trying to make her hair do what she wanted.

Ever since their “first” date years ago. They had decided to pick an evening once a month to just be the two of them, no Noah allowed. Most dates were spent inside expensive restaurants or theaters, each taking turns choosing the specific location.

This month it had been Alana’s turn to pick, and she had chosen to go out for dinner at a new fancy restaurant, that had opened up last month. It had been difficult to get a reservation, Alana had to throw Margot’s last name around a lot, and now she was going to make them late, very late.

Margot looked up when she heard her wife descend the stairs, hearing the familiar. but unexpected clack of a cane.

‘What happened? Are you okay?’ Margot asked concernedly, rushing up the last steps of the stairs to help Alana down.

‘I’m fine.’ Alana smiled, her eyes shining with mischief, but Margot was too concerned to notice. ‘It just the autumn cold and damp making my hip ache.’ She said, using her left hand to hold the cane, while hooking her right arm through Margot’s. Walking down the stairs together.

‘We can stay home if you want.’ Margot offered, looking at Alana with soft eyes. ‘We missed our reservation anyway.’

‘Margot I am fine, I promise.’ Alana said, pecking her wife lightly on the cheek, laughing as she rubbed the newly created lipstick stain. ‘Let’s go out! I’m hungry. We’ll be sitting most of the time anyway. I can handle that.’

‘If you’re sure.’ Margot said, helping Alana into her red coat, before putting on her own black one. ‘So I guess I’ll be driving then.’ Margot said, plucking the car keys from the drawer.

‘I asked Liam to drive us tonight,’ Alana said, putting her hand on Margot’s wrist, halting her movement. ‘so we can both drink.’

‘You plan on doing a lot of that?’ Margot asked curiously, dropping the key.

Alana just smiled, taking Margot’s hand in her right one, rubbing the skin between thumb and index finger softly.

‘Let’s go then.’ Margot said, opening the door.

‘Let’s say goodnight to Noah first.’ Alana said, smiling softly.

‘Might as well.’ Margot sighed. ‘We missed our reservation anyway.’

They walked hand in hand into their second living room, which had been transformed into Noah’s playroom over the years.

They found their lying on the floor, drawing. Sadie, his nanny, was handing him crayons, trying to keep Hershey and Hazelnut from walking all over him.

‘Mama! Mommy!’ He yelled excitedly, throwing his crayon on the ground as he sprinted over.

‘Hi Noah.’ Alana said, bending down awkwardly to hug him. ‘We’re just here to kiss you goodnight.’ She said, planting a big kiss on his forehead.

‘Mommy!’ The little boy giggled, squirming in her arms. Noah had recently entered the phase where kisses from his mothers had started to become embarrassing, much to his mothers’ dismay.

‘Goodnight Noah.’ Margot said, kissing the top of her son’s head. ‘Be good to Sadie.’

‘Yes mama.’ Noah said smiling sweetly.  

‘Have a good evening!’ Sadie said, waving at them.

‘Keep him out of trouble, and out of the chocolate drawer.’ Alana joked, making Noah gasp and yell out an indignant ‘No!’

‘Mommy!’ He said, arms crossed angrily.

‘One piece.’ Alana said, trying to sound stern, but not able to hide her smile.

‘Yay! I love you!’ Noah said, clapping his hands happily.

‘What about me?’ Margot asked, faux hurt.

‘I love you too!’ Noah said matter-of-factly, mind already back on his drawing and possible chocolate.

‘See you tomorrow No!’ Margot asked, resorting to physically drag Alana from the room: they would never leave the house otherwise.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant 30 minutes later, _only_ an hour late.

‘Reservation for Verger-Bloom.’ Alana told the hostess, smiling pleasantly.

‘Ah, Mrs. Verger-Bloom, you called, your table is almost ready. Please take a seat in the lounge while you wait.’

Margot looked at her wife in a confused and slightly annoyed way. ‘You could have told me you had changed our reservation.’

Alana just smiled playfully and brushed her lips against Margot’s. “But you’re cute when you’re annoyed.’

Margot sighed, taking a seat in one of the plush, leather armchairs in the lounge, crossing her legs. ‘You’re impossible.’

‘You love it.’ Alana said, sinking into her own chair across from Margot, smirking slightly. Her left hand stroking the handle of her cane in way that made Margot cross and re-cross her legs over and over.

‘Stop doing that.’ Margot hissed, taking a sip from her recently arrived tumbler of whiskey.

‘Stop doing what?’ Alana asked innocently, looking Margot straight into the eyes, mischievous glint darkening her blue ones.

Margot swallowed audibly, the alcohol burning down her throat, doing nothing to help her flushed expression.

Alana held eye contact while she put the cane down between her legs, clasping both hands on the handle, resting her chin on top, biting her lip.  

Margot stared back, refusing to let Alana know how much her actions affected her. Deciding instead that two could play this game. She uncrossed her legs again, much more slowly this time and lifting her leg much higher, smirking as she heard Alana gasp. Now they were even again.

While their waiter led them to their table, Alana smacked the back of Margot’s calf lightly with her cane. ‘That was just mean.’ She whispered.

‘No,’ Margot said, feigning hurt. ‘ _that_ was just mean.’

They sat down at their table, both women smirking at the other.

‘What do you want to eat, darling?’ Alana said, smiling coyly.

Margot had to bite her lip from replying the expected ‘ _you’_ while the waiter handed them their menus.

Once he was gone, they flipped through their menus in silence for a while. Margot trying to ignore Alana’s cane pressing up against her calf.

‘Have you made a decision yet?’ The waiter asked, pen at the ready.

They ordered and continued their silent game of torturous flirting and stares.

The best part of that game was that there was no _real_ loser.

‘How’s your salmon?’ Alana asked, rubbing Margot’s knee under the table.

‘Delicious.’ Margot smiled, holding her fork out to Alana. ‘Want to try?’

Alana opened her mouth as an answer.

Margot smiled and brought the fork closer to Alana’s mouth, her wife wrapping her lips around it, slowly pulling the salmon off.

‘Hmm.’ She moaned, eyes closed. ‘That _is_ delicious. Here, try my soup. You will have to come over here, though. I wouldn’t want to spill any.’

Margot licked her lips and half got out of their seat, leaning further over the table than was strictly necessary. Her cleavage now perfectly in Alana’s line of sight.

‘Have I ever told you how much I love that dress?’ Alana said, drawing back the spoon from between Margot’s red lips and willing her eyes away from Margot’s breasts.

‘You may have mentioned it once or twice.’ Margot said.

 ‘What about the soup?’ Alana asked as Margot eased back down into her chair.

‘It nice, I like the salmon better though.’

‘There’s no accounting for taste.’ Alana shrugged, taking another spoonful of her soup.

The rest of their, admittedly excellent meal, progressed in much the same way; feeding each other bites of their dishes and continuing to tease each other under the table.

By the time dessert came around, Margot had crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure, so many times, she’d lost count. Alana wasn’t faring much better, shifting in her seat almost constantly.

‘You started this.’ Margot said, nudging Alana’s leg with her foot.

‘And I intend to finish it.’ Alana grinned, taking a bite of her dessert.

Margot groaned: that was not the answer she’d been hoping for. The response she’d been hoping for was closer to: _Let’s get out of here so I can fuck you._

She smiled faintly and took a bite of her own dessert, finishing it in record time. She immediately waved the waiter over to settle their bill. Handing him her credit card and signing her name as fast as she could, desperate to get out of the restaurant and Alana into bed. Or possibly somewhere else secluded enough to do what she’d been thinking about the whole evening.

‘You’re eager to get out of here.’ Alana smiled, standing up maddeningly slow. ‘Wasn’t the food satisfactory?’

Margot ground her teeth, it seemed Alana was not yet giving in, desperate to win their little back-and-forth. She’d have to change that before they got home.

Margot smirked. ‘It was delicious, there is just something I would much rather be eating right now.’

Alana gasped and immediately put on her coat, suddenly just as eager to leave.

* * *

They made it back to their car, Margot helping Alana in, holding her cane for her. Suddenly she grinned, Alana had been teasing her with the cane all evening, and she was about to turn the tables on her.

She sat down next to Alana, knocking on the partition glass to let Liam know it was okay to drive. She put the cane down in front of her and started passing it from hand to hand, either torturously slow or teasingly fast, twirling the handle in her palm.

Alana’s eyes were wide, hypnotized by Margot’s hands.

‘Okay, that’s just not fair.’ She said breathlessly, putting her hand on Margot’s, putting an end to the show.

‘You’re one to talk about being fair!’ Margot scoffed, now rubbing soft patterns on Alana’s hand. ‘Did you even really need this tonight?’

‘Yes.’ Alana grinned mischievously. ‘I needed it to drive you mad.’ She said, sliding her hand up Margot’s thigh. Toying with the edge of the dark fabric.

Margot threw her head back, willing Alana to move higher, exploring the incredible wetness between her thighs.

Alana slowly moved higher, hiking Margot’s dress up around her hips.

Both women gasped when Alana finally pushed Margot’s thoroughly ruined underwear out of the way and ran an exploring finger up Margot’s slit.

‘Fuck.’ Margot moaned softly, biting down on her lip to keep from alerting Liam to what was going on in the backseat.

‘You’ll have to be silent if you want this to continue.’ Alana said softly, adding another finger and fucking Margot slowly.

‘I. Don’t think. I can.’ Margot panted.

‘Then I’ll have to stop.’ Alana smirked, withdrawing her fingers teasingly.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Margot said, grabbing Alana’s wrist, keeping her anchored.

Alana looked at Margot: her pupils dilated with arousal, chest heaving and face flushed, and decided to take pity on her.

‘Alright.’ She said, undoing her seatbelt. Moving over to straddle Margot’s lap, pressing her mouth to Margot’s to drown out any noises her wife made as she fucked her.

Margot moaned into her mouth, encouraging Alana to start rubbing small, fast circles on her clit.

Margot threw her head back at the sudden and intense sensation, gasping loudly. She was so close.

Alana could tell as well, Margot’s walls fluttering around her fingers as she curled them slowly inside her.

Margot screamed as she came, all the evening’s teasing finally coming to climax. Alana quickly pressed her mouth against Margot’s again, absorbing most of the noise.

Once Margot came down, Alana carefully removed her fingers from her wife’s center, making her squirm in her seat, gasping as Alana  brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean.

‘You _do_ taste better than dessert.’ She said, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Margot’s jaw.

When they arrived at the mansion Margot had composed herself and had decided on a suitable revenge plan for Alana’s continuous teasing.

She all but dragged her wife to the bedroom, pinning her against the door and making her scream her name repeatedly. The cane forgotten on the car floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and comments are a writer's air! Also, after a month the imagination well is running kind of dry, so please help me out!


	33. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's fallen ill and his mothers take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title stolen from a Parks and Rec episode, sorry for that.
> 
> Enjoy!

As summer turned into autumn, flu season reared its head again, making Noah its unfortunate casualty.

Margot had been dozing lightly, Alana practically wrapped around her, when she heard loud coughing coming from across the hallway, followed by a raspy ‘Mama!’

Margot groaned, detangling herself from Alana’s limbs.

‘Why’s he asking for you?’ Alana said sleepily, rolling away to help Margot get out. ‘I’m a doctor.’

‘He doesn’t want a doctor, he wants his _mother_.’ Margot said, pocking Alana playfully in the stomach.

‘’m that too.’ Alana groaned. ‘What time is it anyway?’

‘Nearly six.’ Margot replied, looking at her alarm clock.

‘Too early.’ Alana groaned, she really wasn’t a morning person. ‘Reminds me of when Noah was still a baby.’

Margot smiled faintly, briefly flashing back to that fated first week after Noah was born.

Now, Noah wasn’t a screaming infant anymore, most days he was a very happy and independent child; except when he was ill.

Noah had started sniffling Monday evening, Alana commenting that he did look a bit pale. They thought nothing of it until they woke him up to go to school the next morning. Noah’s eyes were red and watery, he was coughing and sneezing non-stop and he was crying because his throat hurt so much.

Alana went into doctor mode immediately, feeling his forehead. ‘He’s running a fever.’ She’d said to Margot. ‘I think you have the flu Noah.’ She said, stroking his hair away from his face. ‘You should stay home today.’

‘No!’ Noah coughed, face turning red, his mothers frowning in sympathy, seeing someone you loved so dearly so miserable tugged on your heartstrings. They briefly argued who’d stay home to take care of him. Alana would have been the logical choice, but Margot argued that she could work from home. In the end they just decided to both stay home to take care of their son, neither wanting to be away from him.

Noah didn’t do much more than cough and sneeze that day, crying when the pain in throat and general miserableness became too much. He didn’t eat anything the whole day, and only drank a few sips of water. Alana became increasingly concerned about the risk of dehydration, and debated taking him to a hospital.

Margot said it would only stress him out further and that they could at least wait one more day before doing so. Alana begrudgingly agreed, on the condition that they’d both push fluids at every point and if Noah didn’t drink enough, they’d take him to the hospital.

Luckily, Noah had managed to drink more the next day and eat a dry piece of toast. Still running a fever and coughing his lungs out, but no longer at risk for dehydration.

He had become very clingy because of the flu. Always hanging around one of his mothers necks, holding their hands, cuddling in their laps. His mothers would have rejoiced hadn’t Noah been so sick. Alana was just happy that Noah hadn’t contacted the ‘throwing-up-version’ of the flu.

* * *

As Margot opened the door to Noah’s room, she was assaulted by the heated smell of someone running a fever and the obnoxious smell of Vaporub. Their son was in his bed, eyes wet and nose painfully red, coughing loudly.

‘Oh Noah.’ Margot said, smiling sympathetically, gathering her son in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

‘It h-hurts.’ Noah cried into her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother’s neck.

‘What hurts, sweetie?’ Margot asked, wiping his runny nose with a tissue.

‘My throat.’ Noah blubbered, more snot running from his nose as he cried.

‘Mommy said you’ll feel better soon. You should drink something.’ She said, pouring Noah a glass of water.

Noah shook his head. ‘No. Hurts.’ He sniffed.

‘Water is good for you, it will make you feel better.’ Margot promised, handing him the cup.

Noah looked at her skeptically, sensing he was being played but he drank slowly anyway.

‘Does it hurt anywhere else?’ Margot asked, stroking her son’s sweaty hair away from his face.

Noah nodded, more tears welling up. Children became so _liquid_ when they were ill.

‘Where?’ Margot asked, wiping his tears away.

‘Bones hurts.’

‘Sorry No.’ Margot said, ‘I can give you something for your throat, more syrup.’

‘No!’ Noah yelled resolutely, his voice rasping painfully. ‘No syrup, it’s yucky!’

‘I know it is, but it will make you throat hurt less. I’ll bake you pancakes if you drink it.’ Margot bribed, still rubbing his back.

‘Okay.’ Noah said slowly, burying his face in Margot’s shirt.

Margot stood up, putting Noah on her hip.

‘Do you want Fluffy to keep you company?’ She asked, kissing Noah’s still hot forehead.

He nodded slowly, lip trembling.

Margot bent down awkwardly, trying to keep Noah on her hip while she picked the stuffed bunny of the bed, handing him to Noah, who hugged him tightly.

Margot carried him into the bathroom, putting him down on the closed toilet seat as she measured out the right amount of cough syrup.

She offered Noah the medicine, but he stubbornly kept his mouth closed. Having changed his mind about pancakes, he probably wasn’t hungry anyway.

‘Come on Noah.’ Margot pleaded. ‘Pancakes remember?’

‘Don’t want it.’ He whined, trying to slip out of the bathroom.

Margot reached the bathroom door before him, kneeling down in front of it to look her son in the eye while she closed off his only exit. ‘Noah, I know it doesn’t taste nice, but it will make your throat feel better, I promise. If you take it now, and again this afternoon you can have all the marshmallows you want in between.’

Noah thought over the proposal, opening his mouth slowly, Margot pouring in the cough syrup before he could change his made.

Noah made a face but swallowed it bravely anyway.

‘Now pancakes.’ He smiled weakly, stretching out his arms, wanting to be picked up again.

‘Now pancakes.’ Margot repeated, putting Noah on her hip again, carefully carrying him down the stairs.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, she put him down in his chair and started pulling the pancake ingredients from the pantry, mixing up a batch of plain pancakes. Noah had wanted chocolate chip, but she didn’t think that was wise. He hadn’t eaten much more than marshmallows and dry pieces of toast.

While she baked pancakes, she made Noah a cup of watered down tea.

As she flipped a pancake into the air, catching it skillfully in the pan, Noah applauded loudly.

‘Wow!’ He said, before coughing loudly again.

Margot frowned, sad to see her son in pain.

Just as she cut Noah’s pancake into pieces, Alana wandered into the kitchen, not looking much better than Noah.

‘Oh no.’ Margot groaned, putting the plate in front of Noah. ‘Please don’t tell me you’re sick too.’

‘I’m not.’ Alana croaked, not sounding very convincing on the issue as she poured herself a cup of coffee. ‘Just need to wake up.’

‘Is mommy sick too?’ Noah asked, chewing on his pancake, slowly, like every bite hurt, as it probably did.

‘No, mommy is just sleepy.’ Alana said, taking a sip from her coffee.

‘Are you sure?’ Margot asked, pressing her lips to Alana’s forehead to gauge her temperature. ‘You’re not hot.’ Margot said, making Alana smirk slightly.

‘That’s not what you said earlier.’

Margot sighed, really not in the mood for Alana’s games, she was tired and started to feel it in her bones.

* * *

They ate breakfast in silence, only occasionally interrupted by Noah’s coughs or Alana’s yawns. Noah managed to eat half of his pancake, which was the most he had eaten in three days.

‘What do you want to do today?’ Margot asked, cleaning the mostly empty plates away.

‘Do you want to watch a movie?’ Alana asked, the caffeine having woken her up a bit.

‘With you?’ Noah added.

‘With us.’ Alana clarified. ‘You can pick.’

Noah grabbed Fluffy and shuffled off to the living room in the most excited way his sick body could.

‘Please don’t pick Frozen again.’ Alana sighed, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, still thinking it was way too early. ‘I can’t get those songs out of my head.’

‘I know.’ Margot croaked, clearing her throat. ‘I can hear you sing them in the shower.’

‘I’ll go try some reverse psychology on our son, make sure he doesn’t pick Frozen again.’

‘You go do that.’ Margot said, pouring them another cup of coffee, grabbing a bag of marshmallows from the pantry. They were sweet and worked wonders on a sore throat, so Noah had been eating lots of them.

Margot could see on Alana’s face that she hadn’t managed to talk her son out of Frozen. They watched the movie, Alana sighed as she sang along softly with all the songs, hating every word.

Noah didn’t seem to notice. He was pressed between his two mothers and as happy as he could be while suffering from the flu. He fell asleep right after Let it Go, Alana happily shutting off the DVD.

‘Let him sleep.’ Alana whispered, covering Noah with a blanket, tucking him in carefully. ‘He’ll feel better after.’

She stood up, looking Margot in the eyes, narrowing her own blue ones.

‘Are you feeling okay?’ She asked. ‘Your eyes are a little glassy.’

She kissed Margot’s forehead, standing on her toes to do so. ‘You’re burning up.’ She sighed. ‘I think you caught Noah’s bug.’

‘No, I feel fine.’ Margot protested, immediately starting to cough.

‘Okay, you’re going to bed.’ Alana said, pushing a protesting Margot out of the room. ‘You’re my patient now too.’

‘Seems like you get to be the doctor after all.’ Margot sniffled.

‘I’ll go make chicken soup.’ Alana smiled faintly, pressing another kiss to Margot’s hot forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support for this fic! 
> 
> All the kudos and comments mean a lot to me! So do your prompts!
> 
> By popular demand I think a jealous Alana chapter is in order! See you tomorrow!
> 
> Ps, more prompts are still very welcome!


	34. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot run into Margot's ex at a rather, inconvenient, location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand: jealous!Alana
> 
> This chapter has some mild smut, it's quite tame, really.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy it!
> 
> Big shout-out to the people who suggested this!

The best thing about sleeping in the same bed as Alana, was that she had the unconscious desire to cling to whatever was closest to her. 9 out of 10 times that was Margot, and this time was no different:

Margot woke when it was still dark outside, not a trace of dawn on the horizon. Alana’s head was on her chest, tucked underneath her chin, her dark hair tickling Margot’s cheek. That wasn’t the only thing that had woken her: Alana’s hand was also tracing spirals on Margot’s bare stomach were her nightwear, one of Alana’s old shirts, had ridden up.

‘Hi.’ Margot said, voice a little rough from sleep. She moved her hand to Alana’s waist, squeezing her softly.

‘Hi.’ Alana said softly, burying further into Margot’s chest. ‘Did I wake you?’

‘I don’t mind.’ Margot said, kissing Alana’s hair. ‘Your hair smells nice, did you buy new shampoo?’

‘I did.’ Alana sighed contently, very comfortable on Margot’s chest. ‘It’s made with honey.’

‘Well, it smells delicious, _honey_.’ Margot joked, making Alana laugh.

‘I got new lip-balm too.’ Alana said suggestively, tilting her head to trail kisses up Margot’s throat, ending by pressing her lips to Margot’s, slowly opening her mouth, Margot’s tongue languidly stroking her own, neither in a hurry to deepen the kiss.

‘Mmh. Cherry.’ Margot said, licking her lips as Alana pulled away. ‘My favorite.’

‘I know.’ Alana said, pressing another kiss to Margot’s lips.

In response, Margot grabbed Alana’s hips, lifting her wife on top of her slowly. ‘Now I can actually kiss you.’ Margot said, catching Alana’s lips with her own again.

Alana smiled peacefully, rolling her hips against Margot’s slowly.

Margot smiled back, running her hands up under Alana’s shirt, exploring her back: the dips and bumps of her spine, the raised skin of her scars, either from surgery or from the glass.

Alana had once told her how to tell the two apart: the surgical scars were straight and long, while the ones from the glass were shorter and jagged.

Margot had made it her job to know each one of them. Just like Alana knew all of hers.

Alana was still slowly rolling her hips against Margot’s, not in a hurry to do anything more. Margot was more than fine with this, continuing her exploration of the plane of Alana’s back. Her knuckles brushed the sides of Alana’s breasts briefly, making her shiver.

Margot smiled, nipping at Alana’s lips playfully, moving her hands to fully massage Alana’s breasts.

Alana closed her eyes and moaned, resting her head in the crook of Margot’s neck, biting the skin there softly.

Margot arched her back sharply at the sudden sensation, causing Alana to slide off of her.

They both laughed, Margot pulled Alana back up again and kissed her deeply.

‘Sorry about that.’ She said when she pulled away from the kiss.

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.’ Alana said, rolling her hips once again, more insistent this time.

Margot laughed. ‘Oh, I will. I am going to take my time, though.’ She smirked, sliding her hands down Alana’s waist to the flare of her hips, kneading the bare flesh softly.

‘That’s fine.’ Alana sighed. ‘It’s still early.’

Margot made good on that promise, twice. Once with her fingers and once with her mouth. Alana repaying the favor both times.

‘I love you.’ Alana whispered, already close to sleep, completely relaxed from their little impromptu love making session.

Margot kissed Alana’s hair again, inhaling the sweet scent of her honey shampoo. ‘I love you too.’ Margot whispered back, eyes falling closed.

* * *

When she woke up a second time, this time at a much more reasonable hour, Alana was all the way on the other side of the bed, just their hands touching.

Margot hooked her pinky around Alana’s and rolled over to her side of the bed, kissing her dark hair softly.

Alana sleepily murmured something undecipherable. Margot just smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek softly, deciding to give her some time to wake up, Alana wasn’t a great early riser.

Halfway through her shower, Alana walked into the bathroom. Stripping off her shirt and underwear, and stepping into the spray with Margot.

‘Morning dear.’ Margot said, making room in the shower for Alana. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Very well.’ Alana yawned, wetting her hair under the warm spray. ‘Thanks to _someone_.’ She said, looking at Margot from under her eyelashes, eyes sparkling.

‘I slept pretty well too.’ Margot said, stepping back into the spray, pressing against Alana’s naked body.

Alana looked up, mischief glinting in her eyes.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Margot warned, taking a small step backwards, her back hitting the cold wall.

Alana just smirked, grabbing the shower head from its holder and spraying Margot in the face.

‘After all I’ve done for you!’ Margot yelled, shielding her face.

‘What did you say? I can’t hear you, the water is making too much noise!’ Alana smiled, still spraying Margot with the nozzle.

‘I don’t like you!’ Margot laughed, suddenly pressing forward, grapping the shower head from Alana’s hands, pressing her against the other shower wall. Covering Alana’s body with her own.

Alana gasped as Margot slotted a leg between her thighs, pressing up.

‘Say mercy.’ Margot teased, sucking on Alana’s neck as she maneuvered her hand between Alana’s legs.

‘Never.’ Alana said, biting her lip when Margot curled her fingers inside her.

‘Say mercy!’ Margot repeated, circling Alana’s clit teasingly, not nearly applying enough pressure for Alana’s needs.

‘Okay! Mercy!’ Alana cried out, her scream of mercy becoming one of pleasure as Margot finally applied the right kind of pressure.

They got out of the shower once the water got cold, both in an _incredibly_ great mood.

* * *

Noah had a playdate with one of his kindergarten friends that afternoon, and his mothers decided to head into the city to do some shopping after they dropped their son off.

They didn’t really need anything but they liked walking around the streets hand in hand, looking in shop windows.

‘We’re going in here.’ Alana said, dragging Margot through the door of one of Baltimore’s lingerie stores.

‘Don’t you have enough bras?’ Margot questioned, squeezing Alana’s hand.

‘It’s not for me.’ Alana smirked. ‘It’s for you. You look lovely in lingerie and you don’t wear it enough.’

‘I don’t wear it because I don’t have any. You keep tearing it off of me.’ Margot whispered hotly into Alana’s ear.

‘That’s why we’re here!’ Alana said, smirking. ‘Now go get undressed, I’ll go find you something nice.’ She said as she pushed Margot towards the fitting rooms.

‘Don’t I have a say in this?’ Margot protested laughingly, purposely digging her heels into the floor, making it harder for Alana to move her.

‘No you don’t.’ Alana said, having finally gotten Margot into a fitting room. ‘I’ll be right back!’ She winked, kissing Margot quickly on the lips, before pulling the curtain shut.

‘Try these on please!’ She said, handing Margot a couple items she’d picked out.

Margot laughed when she saw Alana’s choices, a lacey bra, matching thong, silk stocking and a negligée, all in black.

‘So black is the new black huh?’ Margot laughed, reaching behind her to undo the zipper of her dress, still shaking her head at Alana’s terrible predictability.

Alana waited patiently outside the fitting room, dying with anticipation to see Margot in lingerie. She had no idea how she’d be able to control herself. Margot in lingerie was a dangerous combination and it was true that she did get a little too eager with removing it sometimes.

Alana was pulled from her thoughts about her previous experiences with Margot and lingerie, when her wife slid open the curtain and stepped out into the open.

Alana’s breath caught in her throat when she saw her. Her wife had opted to keep wearing her black pumps, adding even more allure to the already incredibly hot combination.

‘How do I look?’ Margot smiled, spinning around slowly.

‘You look, wow.’ Alana stammered, at a loss for words, unable to tear her eyes away from Margot.

Margot smirked and walked over to Alana, pecking her wife on the lips. ‘You’re drooling, honey.’ Margot whispered into Alana’s ear just before she pulled away, swaying her hips as she walked back towards the fitting room.

‘Everything okay here?’ A saleswoman asked, staring obviously at Margot’s backside.

‘I’d say so, yes.’ Alana smiled back falsely, she didn’t like it when people checked Margot out so blatantly. ‘Wouldn’t you, _dear_?’ She asked Margot, purposefully using a pet name.

Margot spun around on her heel, ready to answer in the affirmative when her eyes met the saleswoman’s.

‘Jamie?’ She asked, eyes comically wide in surprise.

‘Margot?’ The saleswoman, Jamie, said, eyes just as wide.

Alana stood to the side, eyes darting between the two women. _Great_ she thought _they know each other._ Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she thought Margot might have even mentioned a Jamie, the specifics escaped her at this moment. She was too busy staring daggers at Jamie for staring at her wife.

‘What are you doing here?’ Margot asked, pulling the sheer material of her negligee around herself in an attempt to cover herself a little more. Obviously uncomfortable with Jamie’s staring.

‘I’m the owner. Well, my husband is.’ Jamie said, running her eyes up Margot’s scantily clad form. Making Margot blush and Alana fume silently.

She was not very fond of the way Jamie was looking at Margot; the same way she’d just been looking at her, as if she wanted to eat her alive.

‘Husband?’ Margot asked, features etched in surprise.

‘What can I say?’ Jamie asked, brushing a non-existent speck of dust from Margot’s shoulder. _Oh hell no._ ‘He’s old and rich. Not all of us are as open about our, what did you call them, _proclivities_ , as you are.’ Jamie smiled.

‘So you spend your days staring at scantily clad women instead?’ Alana interrupted, moving to Margot’s side, putting a hand on the small of her wife’s back.

Jamie laughed, not really looking at Alana. ‘You got me! Can’t change who we are! Speaking about who we are, who might you be?’ Jamie said, giving Alana the onceover before turning back to Margot.

‘Alana _Verger_ -Bloom.’ She said, holding her hand out to Jamie, who shook it slowly, challenging look on her face.

‘You got married? To a woman?’ Jamie asked, eyebrows quirked in surprise. ‘What did your brother say?’

‘Oh, Mason’s been dead for years now.’ Margot smiled faintly. ‘It’s just me, Alana and our son now.’

‘A son?’ Jamie asked, eyes still firmly trained on Margot’s breasts.

‘Yes.’ Alana said curtly, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder. ‘He’s 3 and a half now.’

‘Wow.’ Jamie said, smiling vaguely in Alana’s direction, more interested in Margot. ‘I would not have guessed that.’ Alana stared at her, Jamie finally seemed to get the hint. ‘Well, I’ll leave you two to it then. Yell if you need any help with the merchandise, some of it can be a little tricky.’ She winked at Margot. Alana suppressing the urge to gag. She understood that Jamie and Margot had history, but that did not excuse her blatantly checking Margot out 15 years later.

Alana turned around, pulling Margot down to her, kissing her forcefully on the lips. She knew it was petty, but the jealousy combined with the absolute vision that was Margot in lingerie had turned her on beyond belief.

‘Let’s buy this and just go home.’ She sighed, backing Margot back into the changing room. ‘And fast. Or I might take you right here.’

‘Jamie might have a problem with that.’ Margot smirked.

‘Screw Jamie.’ Alana said, attacking Margot’s neck with her mouth, smearing lipstick everywhere.

‘I’d rather screw you.’ Margot sighed as Alana sucked on her neck. ‘You’re right, let’s get out of here.’

Alana had to bit her lip to keep from smirking triumphantly as Jamie’s smile noticeably fell when she noticed the hickey and smeared lipstick on Margot’s throat.

Alana couldn’t help herself as she shot Jamie one last look over her shoulder, winking at the woman. Silently saying: _take that, bitch. Margot picked me_.

Needless to say, the lingerie got a very thorough breaking in that night. Alana working off her frustration at Jamie with her head between Margot’s stocking clad legs, making her scream her name over and over until both of them were too sensitive to move, everything but the white hot light of pleasure erased from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and comments are much appreciated! It really gives me inspiration for future chapters, and I love hearing what you think about certain choices I make. Questions are always welcome too!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	35. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana discuss possible Halloween costumes and take Noah Trick-or-Treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the first of Halloween, have a Halloween chapter!
> 
> This chapter contains some Italian and French and I would like to apologize for the incredible mistakes I made in the grammar/spelling/sentence structure. Please, anyone who speaks these languages correct me!

‘Who or what should I be for Halloween?’ Margot asked pensively, standing in their massive walk-in closet, contemplating what to wear to work today.

‘We could do a couple’s costume,’ Alana suggested, kissing Margot’s bare shoulder. ‘You should wear the red one,’ she added, commenting on the two blouses Margot was holding.

Margot nodded and hung the other one back in its place. ‘We _could_ do a couple’s costume, any ideas?’ she said thoughtfully, moving further into the walk-in. ‘Pants or skirt?’

‘Skirt,’ Alana smirked, finishing buttoning up her own shirt as she handed Margot an incredibly tight, white skirt.

‘Not to work, dear,’ Margot said, lips turned up in a half-smile, picking a more comfortable black skirt instead. ‘Still haven’t heard any ideas on possible couple’s costumes. Has Noah made a final decision yet? We could all match.’

‘Noah wants to be Stitch. So that would make us either Nani and David or Jumba and Pleakley.’

‘So that’s a no,’ Margot smiled, picking a pair of heels. ‘Any other couple ideas?’

‘We could do Gomez and Morticia Addams,’ Alana smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

‘I want to be Morticia,’ Margot laughed, leaning over Alana to select her earings.

‘Of course you’d be Morticia! Plus, I’ve always wanted to draw a pencil mustache on my face.’ Alana smirked, winking at Margot through the mirror.

‘It would be appropriately spooky.’ Margot mused. ‘Aren’t there any all-female couples we could do?’

‘Not that many. We could do Rizzoli and Isles,’ Alana suggested, applying her mascara carefully.

‘Rizzoli and Isles are _not_ a couple.’ Margot sighed. ‘They _should_ be, but until the network gets its head out of its ass, they’re not. I mean, it’s 2019, it’s time! How about Xena and Gabrielle?’

‘No, that’s _much_ better,’ Alana shot back. ‘Besides, we’d both want to be Xena.’

‘I think you’d make an _adorable_ Gabrielle,’ Margot smirked. ‘But I am glad I don’t have to wear a leather bikini in this weather.’

‘Now, _that_ I would like to see.’

‘Thelma and Louise?’ Margot suggested, bumping Alana’s shoulder playfully for the last comment. ‘We could use my car as a prop.’

‘A definitive ‘no’ to the car. And a ‘maybe’ to Thelma and Louise. What about Glinda and Elphaba?’

‘You be Glinda,’ they said simultaneously, staring at the other in surprise.

‘Why would I be Glinda?’ Margot said. ‘I am much more like Elphaba.’

‘Because you look better in pink,’ Alana smirked.

Margot pulled a face. ‘I look awful in pink.’

‘So ‘no’ to Wicked?’

‘It’s a ‘no’ from me.’

Alana smiled, wrapping her arms around Margot’s waist, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder. ‘Let’s just be Gomez and Morticia. I like their energy.’

‘I do to,’ Margot said, kissing Alana’s hair, before pulling away, leaving the room. Alana following closely.

‘Besides,’ Margot added, grabbing her car keys from the drawer. ‘Gomez, Morticia and Stitch seems like a logical combination.’ She smiled, kissing Alana on the mouth quickly and ruffling Noah’s hair, getting ready to leave.

‘I’ll go pick up our costumes later then,’ Alana said, helping Noah zip up his coat.

‘That’s fine. See you two tonight!’ Margot said, blowing her little family a kiss before disappearing through the door.

* * *

‘How do I look?’ Margot asked, spinning around slowly in her very tight, floor-length, black dress.

‘You look amazing,’ Alana smiled through the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her pinned up, slicked back hair. ‘Did you dye your hair or is it just very dark in here?’ she asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

‘I dyed it. I thought it would look more authentic this way. Don’t worry though, it’s temporary, it washes right out.’

Alana stood up, stalking over to her wife barefoot, Margot practically towered over her in the high heels she was wearing. ‘Your hair is even darker than mine now,’ Alana smiled, twirling a strand of the straightened, pitch black hair around her finger. ‘And I _love_ the dress,’ she said as she placed her hands on Margot’s inhumanly narrow waist in the dress. ‘You are really pulling off the Angelica Hudson waistline.’

‘Thank you,’ Margot smiled, slowly waltzing across the room with her wife. ‘You are really pulling off that suit, too,’ Margot said, raking her eyes up Alana’s very feminine form in the fitted pinstripe suit. ‘Can I do the mustache?’ she asked, eyes shining with mirth.

‘Go ahead,’ Alana said, stopping their waltz to sit down on the edge of their bed, Margot kneeling in front of her with a black eyeliner pencil.

Margot drew a very neat pencil mustache on Alana’s upper lip, tongue poking out, just like Noah did when he was concentrating on something.

‘There, all done!’ Margot said proudly.

‘Thank you, _cara mia,_ ’ Alana said in an accent, standing up on her toes to kiss Margot’s red lips.

‘Your accent is horrible, dear,’ Margot said, kissing back.

‘ _On ne peut pas parler tous italien, mon amour,'_ Alana said, winking at Margot, who sighed heavily.

‘ _Mi piace quando si parla francese, cara mia,_ ' she said in flawless Italian.   

‘We’re speaking the wrong languages according to our characters. Want to switch costumes?’ she asked jokingly, pulling Margot’s already plunging neckline down even further.

Margot removed Alana’s hand from her décolleté, bringing it up to her lips, kissing up her arms slowly. ‘I think you make a much better Gomez than I ever could, _cara mia_.’

‘Then stop stealing all my moves and get my shoes,’ Alana said, pulling her arm back teasingly.

‘Which ones?’ Margot sighed, still smiling warmly.

‘The flat black ones,’ Alana said, smiling as she saw Margot’s surprised and slightly shocked face.

‘ _You_ will be wearing _flats_?’

‘I kind of like how much taller you are than me right now. It seems _in character,_ ’ she smirked, hands stroking up Margot’s sides. ‘And speaking about _in character_ …’ she whispered, lips hot on Margot’s neck. Margot tilted her head back to give Alana more access but was interrupted by a tiny blue monster bursting through their bedroom door.

‘Mommy! Mama!’ he yelled. ‘I’m blue!’ He said excitedly, almost running into his mothers’ legs, stopping a few paces short, and staring up at his mothers in awe.

‘You look so spooky!’ he said reverently, reaching out to stroke the fabric of Margot’s dress, enchanted by it.

‘You look very scary too, buddy.’ Margot laughed, pulling the hood of his Stitch costume over his eyes, making him giggle.

‘Your hair is all weird, mama!’ Noah said, reaching up to touch, but coming up short. So Margot bent down to let him touch it.

‘It’s like mommy’s hair now,’ he said, gently combing his fingers through Margot’s now black hair.

‘And like yours too.’ Margot smiled, stroking Noah’s dark bangs away from his face.

‘Ready to go?’ Alana asked Noah, having retrieved her flats and cane from the closet herself.

‘Uhu.’ he nodded, jumping up and down, very excited for his first time Trick-or-Treating. ‘Ezra is going as Captain America.’

‘Well let’s go meet Captain America then!’ Margot said, holding her hand out to Noah. ‘You coming Gomez?’ she said over her shoulder at Alana, who was lacing up her shoes.

‘Coming, _mon amour,_ ’ Alana joked, swatting Margot’s behind lightly.

‘No hitting mommy!’ Noah said, looking sternly at his older mother, who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing at her son’s very serious, but very blue face.

‘Sorry No, sorry Margot,’ she apologized, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

‘Let’s go Trick-or-Treating!’ Margot said, grabbing Alana’s hand, squeezing it softly.

* * *

As their nearest neighbors were miles and miles away, they had arranged to go Trick-or-Treating with Ezra and his family in their neighborhood in the Baltimore suburbs.

‘Oh wow! Look at that. Gomez and Morticia Addams,’ Ezra’s mother, Lisa, said as she opened the door.

‘And Stitch!’ Noah piped up.

‘And Stitch,’ Lisa smiled. ‘Why don’t you go find Ezra? I think he’s in his room.’

Noah didn’t need any more information and sprinted past Lisa and up the stairs. Leaving the three women alone.

‘Ten on the outfit ladies,’ Lisa said, giving them the thumbs up as she moved aside to letting them into the house.

‘Thank you,’ Alana smiled. ‘Black Widow, right?’ she asked, taking in Lisa’s costume.

‘Always,’ Lisa smiled. ‘with three boys, chances are that at least one of them is going to be a superhero. All three of them are this year,’ she sighed. ‘Plus, Natasha Romanoff is an exceptional badass and a role model for all.’

Alana nodded.

‘So where’s Frank?’ Margot asked, watching Noah and Ezra storm down the chairs, obviously playing some game.

‘Driving our oldest to a party at school. It’s just us women tonight, and the boys of course.’

‘Mommy can we go now?’ Ezra asked, pulling on his mother’s sleeve.

‘Noah’s here so yes, we can go now.’

Both boys cheered, running to gather bags to put their candy in.

* * *

They walked around the neighborhood for two hours, Stitch and Captain America gathering more candy than they could eat in a month. They called it a day when it started to rain lightly. They said goodbye to Lisa and Ezra and got into their car.

They had expected Noah to fall asleep on the way back, but he was too hopped up on sugar from the little candy they had allowed him and the excitement of the whole day.

Once they got home Noah begged for more candy and a later bedtime, but his mothers were unanimous in their decision to get him to bed as fast as they could, eager to explore some more of Gomez’ and Morticia’s character traits.

‘You can have more candy tomorrow,’ Margot said, wiping Noah’s face with a wet towel, removing the paint.

‘But mommy…’ Noah whined.

‘No Noah, you’ve had enough candy. Now get in bed, it’s tomorrow faster if you go to sleep now.’

Noah narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly.

‘Noah,’ Alana said, tone meaning business.

Noah pouted some more but got in bed anyway, Alana apparently scarier than Margot, who tucked her son in, and kissed him goodnight.

‘See you tomorrow, Stitch,’ she said softly, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

Alana was upon her almost immediately, cradling her face and kissing her roughly, dragging Margot to their bedroom.

‘How long has it been since we last waltzed, _mon amour?_ ’ Alana whispered, hands running up and down Margot’s sides.

‘Hours,’ Margot smirked, pushing Alana down on the bed, planning a whole different kind of dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still laughing about imagining Alana with a drawn-on mustache. Tell me what made you laugh, what made you sigh in exasperation, what made you think: 'Lieve how many times have you seen the Addams Family movies?' 
> 
> Happy 1st of October everyone!


	36. High School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school reunions are the perfect time to flaunt your success, especially as a successful millionaire with a hot wife. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an awesome prompt! Thank you!  
> More jealous!Margot and smut! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘We should _technically_ take my car, it’s more impressive,’ Margot smirked, dangling the keys in front of Alana’s clearly-not-amused face.

‘They will be suitably impressed with whatever one of our cars we drive. So no, we are _not_ taking your toy car to my high school reunion,’ Alana said, leaning past Margot to take another set of keys from the drawer, tossing them at her. ‘You drive.’

‘Shouldn’t you drive? I’m just the trophy wife,’ Margot smirked, having entirely too much fun with this. She hadn’t had a high school reunion of her own and she really felt the need to flaunt their success.

‘I can’t drive and mentally prepare myself for this evening,’ Alana sighed deeply, she was not nearly as psyched for this evening as Margot was, her wife having spent weeks convincing her to even go. 

‘Why do you need to mentally prepare yourself? How many people in your graduation class are millionaires _with_ a, if I say so myself, smoking hot wife?’ she grinned, helping Alana into her coat.

‘You _are_ smoking hot and I would love to parade you around for all to see, but all my classmates are idiots. I haven’t kept in contact with any of them after graduation.’ Alana sighed.

‘So what? You are easily the most successful of all of them. Don’t you want to rub that in their idiot faces? That’s what reunions are good for. You are married, rich, have an incredible child, a great career and you didn’t get fat,’ Margot teased, squishing Alana’s sides.  ‘You literally hit the reunion jackpot. How could anyone compare?’

‘Well if you put it like _that,_ ’ Alana said, grin spreading slowly across her face. ‘Let’s shove our success in their faces.’

Margot smiled, taking Alana’s hand and dragging her through the front door, giddy as a schoolgirl.

* * *

They drove in silence to Alana’s old high school, hands still intertwined on the center console, matching grins on their faces. Alana suddenly seeing the fun of high school reunions.

‘Take the next left,’ Alana said, squeezing Margot’s hand. ‘We’re almost there.’

‘Let’s go flaunt your success in their faces,’ Margot said, smiling wickedly.

A group of, apparently former jocks going by their lettermen jackets, whistled appreciatively when the sleek Bentley pulled into the parking lot, whistling even louder when Margot got out and their jaws basically dropped to the floor when she walked around the car to help Alana out of the car.

 _‘…holy shit. Is that Bloom?’_ One of them muttered, elbowing his buddy.

_‘…she filled out nicely…’_

_‘…that car costs more than my house…’_

_See?_ Margot said silently, nudging Alana’s arm, smiling warmly at her wife. _It’s already starting._

Alana nodded and smiled back happily.

Her smile fell a little when she saw just who was handing out the name cards.

‘Ugh, Mindy,’ she whispered to Margot, who leaned over interestedly.

‘What’s up with Mindy?’ Margot asked curiously.

‘Cheer captain. We called her the _bitchiest banana_ , because she always wore yellow. Like tonight,’ Alana said, looking disapprovingly at Mindy’s bright yellow cocktail dress.

‘What did she do?’

‘She once spilled her lunch all over me. On purpose.’

‘The bitch,’ Margot said humorously.   

‘Shut up,’ Alana laughed, composing her face as the moved to the front of the line.

‘Alana Bloom!’ Mindy said cheerfully. ‘What a surprise! I have never seen you at one of our reunions before! Welcome! Here’s your name badge!’ she said, handing Alana a laminated piece of paper with her name and old class picture on it. Alana grimaced at the photo but pinned it on anyway.

‘I never had a reason to go before, but my _wife_ made me,’ she smiled, putting extra emphasis on the word wife.

‘We’re so glad to have you!’ Mindy smiled falsely. ‘The party is in the gym, I’m sure you remember where it is.’

‘How could I forget?’ Alana smiled, squeezing Margot’s hand behind her back. ‘I’m sure I’ll see you around tonight.’

‘I am sure you will,’ Mindy said, fake smile fading by the second.

‘Wow,’ Margot whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. ‘She’s even faker than her boobs.’

‘You did _not_ just stare at Mindy Krazincsky’s boobs,’ Alana said.

‘How could I not? They were pretty hard to miss,’ Margot smiled.

‘Here we go,’ Alana said, pausing before the double doors of the gymnasium, the soft thump of the music already audible.

‘Let’s do this,’ Margot smiled, throwing open the doors.

The gymnasium was filled with balloons and streamers, and adults in various states of inebriation.

‘This reminds me of prom,’ Alana said, grabbing Margot’s hand, wanting something familiar to hold onto in this see of faux-familiar faces.

‘Oh my god, Alana Bloom!’ a guy said, breaking away from a woman’s, presumably his wife’s, embrace.

‘Alana, over here!’ the woman squealed, waving them over.

Alana fought the urge to roll her eyes, but made her way over anyway. ‘Lillian, Andrew!’ she said, her tone so falsely cheerful, Margot had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

‘Still together, I see?’

‘Happily married for twenty years,’ Andrew said, slinging his arm around his wife’s shoulders, but looking very intently at Alana’s breasts.

Margot narrowed her eyes slightly, not very fond of people leering at her wife. Andrew, she knew that name _. Andrew, Andrew_. Then it clicked; he had been Alana’s first boyfriend, the one who cheated on her with her best friend; Lillian.

‘Has it been so long already?’ Alana said, hiding her distaste with a wide smile. ‘Margot and I have been married for nearly four years now.’

‘Wow, so you’re really gay now,’ Andrew said, looking Alana up and down.

‘No,’ Alana said, gritting her teeth while smiling politely. ‘I am still just as bisexual as I was 20 years ago, you should know that by now Andrew. How _is_ Laura?’ she added innocently.

‘Laura’s great. Married now, _to a man,_ ’ Andrew said, his turn now to grit his teeth.

‘So did you go to med school like you planned?’ Lillian interrupted, trying to defuse the tension, unaware of her husbands unabashed staring. But Margot sure wasn’t, feeling the urge to physically drag his eyes away from Alana’s cleavage.

‘I did,’ Alana said, allowing a bit of a smug smile to shine through her polite mask. ‘I’m a psychiatrist, I run the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.’

‘And what do you do?’ Andrew asked Margot, now running his eyes up and down her own body.

Margot smiled sweetly, about to deliver the news of the evening. One didn’t live in Maryland without knowing the Verger name. ‘I’m the CEO of Verger Industries.’

Andrew swallowed visibly, while Lillian tried very hard to maintain her fake smile. Both of them trying to process this new tidbit of information. Their stunned silence more than enough victory for Alana.

‘I’m quite thirsty,’ Alana said. ‘I think it’s time for a drink, wouldn’t you say so, dear?’ she asked, pulling Margot towards the drinks table.

‘And let the whispering begin,’ she said softly to Margot, pouring them both a cup of punch.

‘So that was your ex and your ex best friend,’ Margot said, taking a sip of the punch.

‘Uhu. Andrew is such an idiot. He never quite got the bisexuality thing,’ Alana sighed, pulling a face at the taste of the punch. ‘Which idiot used cheap vodka to spike this?’

‘That would be me,’ a good looking guy with a sly grin said, running a hand through his sandy hair.

‘Ted,’ Alana said, not quite able to hide her disdain this time.

 _Another ex_. Margot thought, _if you stare at her boobs too I will kill you._ She put her hand on the small of Alana’s back, thumb rubbing small circles through the fabric of her dress.

‘Trying to recreate the high school vibe, you know.’

 _What had Alana said about Ted? Right, huge jerk._ Margot thought, dangerous glint in her eyes. Ted’s eyes were focused a little lower than Alana’s eyes.

Margot gritted her teeth, _not another one._

‘We aren’t all beautiful enough to marry millionaires,’ he said, smiling what he probably thought was a seductive smile.

‘She proposed to me,’ Margot said smugly, taking another sip of the terrible punch. ‘So _technically_ she married me for mine.’

‘Nice job, Alana,’ Ted said, not taking his eyes of Alana’s chest area.

‘So are you married, _Ted_?’ Margot said, moving her hand to Alana’s hip, pulling her flush against her.

‘Recently divorced,’ he smiled. _Of course_. Margot thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she just smiled sweetly, nodding her head sympathetically.

‘Let me reintroduce you to some of the others,’ Ted said, holding out his arm to Alana, who looked at Margot, who nodded her okay, before taking it, leaving Margot behind at the drinks table.

Margot took another sip of her terrible drink, watching Alana greet some of her old friends. She looked around the gym, people were clustered together everywhere. Talking and laughing, mostly fake. All being reminded of old grudges and failed expectations.

She finished her drink and crumpled the cup, from her strategical position by the drinks table she could hear all sorts of interesting snippets of conversation.

_‘…have you heard? Alana Bloom is a millionaire…’_

_‘…married to a woman, who’d have thought?’_

_‘…I’d do them both…’_

_‘…she’s even more stuck up now than she was then…’_

_‘…I’d like to fuck her straight…’_

_‘…when did she become so hot?’_

_‘…fucking lesbians…’_

And more like that. After the third comment from some jerk wanting to take Alana up to the roof and fuck her good, Margot was seething. All Alana’s classmates could talk about was either that they were rich or that they were lesbians, which wasn’t even true in Alana’s case. Alana wasn’t defined by her money or her sexuality. Yes, they had made fun of it earlier in the evening, but this was getting ridiculous. Alana was her own woman with her own career, she hadn’t married Margot for her money. Not even close. But they were all too stupid to understand that.

To make matters worse, Ted had moved his hand very low on Alana’s back, her wife twisting awkwardly to get away from him.

That was the last straw, Margot decided, throwing her crumpled up cup on the table and stalking over to her wife. Ready to be the knight in shining armor, riding in to save the damsel in distress. But it seemed the damsel didn’t need the knight’s help at all.

‘Ted, please,’ Alana sighed, plucking his hand from her waist and taking a step back. ‘Keep your hands off of me. You’re making me uncomfortable, you’re making _everyone_ uncomfortable. Yes, you’re divorced. To absolutely _no one’s_ surprise. You still have this superiority complex you had when we were 17. I’m _married_ , and no, my wife and I aren’t interested in having a threesome with you, with _any_ of you,’ Alana said, looking at the guys around her. Who were all staring at the ground silently. ‘We are happily married, we have a son, which you would have known about if you actually _listened_ to me instead of just staring at my boobs. You are all incredibly pathetic, you are no longer in high school! Grow the hell up. Treat women with a little respect, please. That’s how you wind up married to a millionaire. Not my making lewd comments behind their backs and staring at their tits.’

Margot smiled proudly at her wife, slinging an arm around her middle and leading her away. Giving Ted a level 10 death stare, leaving the group in stunned silence.

Alana was too angry to see where Margot was taking her. ‘Fucking morons,' she said as Margot led her through a door.

‘I’m sorry I made you come here,’ Margot said, closing the door behind them. ‘But that speech was insanely hot,' she rasped, backing Alana up against a desk.

The corners of Alana’s lips quirked up, seeing the obvious arousal in Margot’s eyes. ‘Really?’ she smirked, taking a step forward, but Margot wouldn’t budge, pressing Alana against the desk with her body.

‘Is it weird that seeing you badmouth assholes turns me on so much?’ she whispered hotly into Alana’s ear, lifting her wife up on the desk.

‘No,’ Alana moaned as Margot spread her legs apart, kneeling in front of her. ‘I know I love it when you do that.’

‘Good,’ Margot said, pushing Alana’s dress up her hips. ‘Because I’d really like to fuck you right now.’

‘Go ahead,’ Alana sighed, tangling her hand in Margot’s curls, pulling her closer to her center.

Margot smiled, looking up at Alana through her long lashes before pushing Alana’s soaked underwear aside and delivering a long, broad lick to her opening.

‘Fuck!’ Alana moaned, loudly.

‘You need to be quiet sweetheart, or everyone will hear,’ Margot said, nuzzling the inside of her wife’s thigh.

‘Let them hear. They all wanted to fuck me, let them hear you fuck me,’ Alana panted.

‘You heard that, hmm?’ Margot hummed, making Alana quiver.

‘I heard that. I also heard something about you wanting to fuck me so please get on with it,’ she said, pulling on Margot’s hair, willing her to continue.

Margot smiled and continued worshipping Alana with her tongue and lips. Licking and sucking, biting and soothing, making Alana shiver and cry out in pleasure.

‘Need. More,’ Alana panted, one hand on the desk to keep herself upright, the other tangled almost painfully in Margot’s hair.

‘Like this?’ Margot asked, inserting two fingers while simultaneously flicking Alana’s clit with her tongue.

‘Margoooot!’ Alana screamed, throwing her head back, she was so goddamn close.

Margot pumped her fingers in and out of Alana until she felt her wife’s muscles clench around her fingers. She pulled them out slowly, wanting to finish her wife off with her mouth alone.

‘Margot,’ Alana whined, just on the edge of an orgasm.

‘Yes, love?’ Margot asked, resting her chin on Alana’s thigh, lips and chin shining with moisture.

‘Don’t stop,’ Alana panted, blue eyes almost black.

Margot smiled and dove back in, lapping at Alana’s juices, sucking on her clit, biting down softly, making her wife scream out again.

She continued this for a while before delivering the final blow. Taking Alana’s clit between her lips, she flicked her tongue at the swollen bundle of nerves repeatedly and in fast succession. Making Alana moan and cry out, finally pushing her over the edge.

Margot continued lapping at Alana as she came down, drinking in her wife like she was dying of thirst. Once the stimulation became too much, Alana softly pushed Margot away, chest flushed and heaving.

‘That was incredible,' she panted, pulling Margot in for a kiss, tasting herself on her wife’s red lips. ‘I need a minute before we go back out there,’ she said smiling.

‘We’ve got all the time you need,’ Margot said, stroking Alana’s hair. ‘You might need to help me with my hair, though. I can’t go outside looking like we just had sex.’

‘But we did,’ Alana smiled. ‘And it was glorious. Best high school reunion ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comment after the beep, *Lieve this is a website, it doesn't play sou-*beep*


	37. A Family Christmas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time in the Verger-Bloom household!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas (again).
> 
> Enjoy this very early holiday chapter!

Margot was woken up very early that morning by the sound of feet outside in the hallway. She shot a glance at the clock: 5 AM. She sighed, elbowing her sleeping wife in the side.

‘Wake up.’ She said hoarsely. ‘It’s started.’

‘What’s started?’ Alana groaned sleepily, burying her face into the crook of Margot’s neck, swinging her leg over Margot’s hips, making it very clear that she was _not_ leaving their warm and comfortable bed.  

‘Merry Christmas, dear.’ Margot murmured softly, kissing Alana’s temple.

‘It’s too early for Christmas.’ Alana sighed, clinging even tighter to Margot.

‘Our son doesn’t seem to think so.’ Margot smiled, continuing to press butterfly kisses all over Alana’s face.

‘Stop that!’ Alana laughed tiredly. ‘Fine, fine, I’m getting up.’ She said, detangling herself from Margot. ‘What time is it anyway?’

‘Five.’ Margot said, swinging her legs over the edge over the bed.

‘Five?!’ Alana groaned, falling back down onto her pillow dramatically. ‘ _Way_ too early.’

‘Come on.’ Margot said, poking her sleepy wife. ‘Don’t you want to watch Noah unwrap his gifts from Santa?’ She questioned, tickling Alana’s stomach lightly, making her wife squirm underneath her.

‘I do.’ Alana sighed, batting Margot’s hands away. ‘I want to see his face light up at the wonder of Christmas. But does the wonder of Christmas need to come so damn early?’

‘ _You_ told me a few years ago that children always get up early at Christmas, and now that Noah is old enough to get out of bed himself, I guess that means Christmas starts at 5 for us too.’ She smiled warmly, helping her wife out of bed; Alana’s hips and back were always stiff after laying down to sleep.

‘I know.’ Alana said, stretching a little, before she threw her arms around Margot’s neck. ‘Merry Christmas, honey.’ She said, placing a lingering kiss on her wife’s lips. ‘Sorry for being a whiney pain in the ass.’

‘That’s okay.’ Margot smirked. ‘I’m assuming you got me some lavish Christmas present to make up for it.’

Alana narrowed her eyes. ‘I thought we said no presents this year.’ She said innocently, looking everywhere but at Margot.

‘You forget I do this family’s finances, dear.’ Margot smiled, eyes filled with warmth.

‘You are no fun with surprises.’ Alana pouted.

‘ _You_ just aren’t very good at them.’ Margot teased, tying Alana’s robe around her waist.

‘Let’s go then.’ Alana said, pecking Margot on the lips as she passed.

Margot grabbed Alana’s wrist, tugging her back to her. ‘We’re not quite done yet, dear.’ Margot said, plopping a red Santa head on Alana’s messy waves like her wife had done all those years ago.

Alana smiled. ‘I hope you have one for yourself too.’ She laughed, positioning the hat better on her head.

‘Of course I do.’ Margot said, putting on an equally garish Santa hat. ‘ _Now_ we’re ready.’ She said, holding Alana’s hand, pulling her along.

They found Noah and his cousins in the living room, silently staring at the enormous pile of gifts under the tree.

‘Wow.’ Margot said, feigning surprise, making all the kids turn around at the sound of her voice. ‘You all must have been _really_ good this year.’

All four heads nodded up and down. Alana and Margot smiling widely at the excited faces.

‘Let’s get started then!’ Margot said, sitting down on the ground and picking up a gift from the pile. Alana smiled as well, as she sat down on the couch. Happy she had gotten up, she wouldn’t have traded Margot’s and Noah’s excited smiles and cheers for the world, let alone a few hours more of sleep.

The other adults started to drop in in the next hour, all in varying states of sleepiness.

‘Next one is for, Noah!’ Margot said excitedly. Handing the beautifully giftwrapped box to their son. Alana recognized her mother’s signature bow and shot her mother across the room a warm smile. She had no idea what her parents had gotten Noah, but judging from his awed expression, it was something good.

‘Wow!’ He gasped, lifting the heavy book out of the box, softly trailing his finger over the brightly colored pictures on the cover.

‘What does it say mommy?’ He asked, handing his mother the book.

‘Children’s encyclopedia.’ Alana said softly, holding back tears. ‘I used to have the same one when I was your age.’ She said, ruffling Noah’s hair.

‘What’s an encycopelia?’ Noah asked, crawling into his mother’s lap.

‘Encyclopedia.’ Alana said, leafing through the pages. ‘It has all kinds of information about a lot of different things.’ She explained.

‘Like horses?’ Noah said excitedly, helping his mother turn the pages.

‘Like horses.’ Alana said, flipping to the ‘H’ and showing Noah the picture of a horse. ‘See? And there’s a lot of other things too, like dogs, and cats, and space, and dinosaurs.’

‘Wow!’ Noah said, looking between his mother and the book in awe. ‘Does it know everything?’

‘Not everything.’ Alana smiled. ‘But it knows a lot.’

‘Thank you Santa!’ Noah said happily, jumping off Alana’s lap, putting the book on his neatly compiled pile of gifts.

Alana smiled at her mother, wiping at her eyes. _‘Thank you.’_ She mouthed, her mother smiling happily back at her.

Alana met Margot’s eyes, her wife still sitting in the midst of the slightly less enormous pile of gifts, handing Emily a gift.

 _‘Nerd.’_ Margot mouthed teasingly, making Alana smile.

Margot continued handing out gifts at random, slowly working her way through the pile.

Alana got a gold necklace with a moon pendant from her parents, making tears well up once more. When Margot got the same necklace a little later, she got a little teary eyed as well.

Noah had by far the best haul of the three of them. Apart from his encyclopedia, he got a remote controlled helicopter from his uncles, a tiny pinstriped suit from his mothers, and plenty of other toys, movies and stuffed animals.

After clearing away all the wrapping paper, it was time for breakfast. But before they could get well and fed, Alana and Margot had to exchange their personal gifts. Neither of their gifts fitting under the tree.

They send the rest to breakfast as Alana led Margot through the house, eyes covered.

‘Alana, I know where you are taking me. There is really no need to blindfold me.’ Margot whined, pulling at Alana’s hands.

‘I remember me saying something very similar a while ago, but that didn’t stop _you_. See this as my revenge.’ She said teasingly.

‘Alana.’ Margot sighed.

‘You brought this on yourself, dear. But we’re here. You can open your eyes now.’

‘Thank you.’ Margot said, inhaling the familiar smell of hay. She had known, thanks to their shared bank account and her own knowledge of the layout of their house, that Alana was taking her to the stables, what she hadn’t expected however, was the shiny carriage currently standing in the middle of the stable.

‘You like it?’ Alana asked, wrapping her arms around Margot’s waist from behind. Resting her head on her shoulder.

‘I love it.’ Margot said softly, surprised by the gift, having expected something else entirely.

‘Not what you expected?’ Alana smiled smugly, nudging Margot’s cheek.

‘I was expecting a horse.’ Margot admitted truthfully, turning around in Alana’s arms.

‘I thought about getting you a horse.’ Alana smiled. ‘But I got a little selfish and got you something we could both enjoy, together.’ She said, staring at her feet bashfully.

‘That’s what makes it so wonderful.’ Margot beamed, tilting her wife’s chin up. ‘Now you can come riding with me and Noah.’

‘That was the plan.’ Alana said softly, kissing Margot sweetly.

‘I love you.’ Margot said, pulling away slightly, her green eyes shining.

‘I love you too.’ Alana said, pecking Margot on the lips one more time. ‘Now it’s time for my gift, I think.’ She smiled smugly.

‘Impatient are we?’ Margot said, pulling Alana’s Santa hat over her eyes, effectively blindfolding her.

‘I should have seen that coming.’ Alana sighed, blindly reaching for Margot’s hand.

‘You really should have.’

After a short walk, Margot pulled the hat slowly form Alana’s head. ‘Tada!’ She cheered.

‘What am I looking at?’ Alana asked, adorably tilting her head in confusion. ‘There’s nothing here.'

‘Exactly.’ Margot laughed, staring at the empty spot in their garage.

‘I don’t get it…’ Alana trailed off, realization flitting across her face. ‘You didn’t!’ She yelled, turning to Margot.

‘I did.’ Margot smirked. ‘I sold my car and donated the money to charity. In your name of course.’

Alana’s mouth hung open in amazement, but slowly the corners of her mouth started turning up. ‘You got rid of that horrible car, _as my Christmas present_?’

‘I did.’ Margot said, sounding a little unsure all of the sudden, playing with the pendant on her new necklace. ‘You hated it so much and I wasn’t driving it anyway, so…’ She said, being cut off by Alana’s lips pressing against her own.

‘I guess that means you like it.’ Margot said, smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

‘Are you kidding? Best gift ever.’ Alana smiled. ‘Now let’s go eat breakfast. I am starving.’

* * *

They spend the rest of the day eating too many candy canes and gingerbread cookies, playing with Noah and his cousins and their new toys, teasing Colin and cuddling up on the couch, watching their family move around them.

After dinner, it was time for the family to go home. Margot felt the same sadness she felt every time Alana’s family had to leave. Their presence made the big house seem a little less empty.

Margot sighed, gathering Noah in her arms, carrying him to bed, their son completely exhausted from the early start and all the excitement of Christmas Day.

His mothers cuddled up in bed not much later, also very tired from the day’s activities, staring at the fire burning in the fireplace, just holding each other.

‘I’ve been thinking…’ Alana said softly, fingers combing through Margot’s hair, her wife’s head in her lap.

‘About?’ Margot said, tilting her head backwards a bit to look Alana in the eyes.

‘Noah looked so happy today with Sean and Hugo and Emily.’

‘He really did. We should invite them around more often, they don’t live _that_ far away after all.’

‘Yes, no, well.’ The normally well-spoken psychiatrist stammered.

‘What is it?’ Margot said, propping herself up, looking at her wife with concern.

‘I want another child.’ Alana said softly, not meeting Margot’s eyes, suddenly very interested in the sheet’s thread count.

Margot was silent for a moment, not having expected this revelation at all. She had, of course, thought about bringing up the possibility of another child, but between how hard the last pregnancy had been on Alana physically and her advanced age, the pain of bringing it up hadn’t really been worth it. They had Noah: he was more than enough.

‘If that’s what you want.’ Margot smiled softly, tucking Alana’s hair behind her ear. ‘I’d love to have another baby with you.’

‘Really?’ Alana said, finally lifting her head up to look at Margot, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

‘Hey.’ Margot shushed soothingly, stroking Alana’s face, embracing her tightly. ‘Did you honestly think I was going to say no?’

‘I wasn’t sure.’ Alana said. ‘You never brought it up.’

‘I never brought it up because I didn’t think you’d want any more children.’ Margot said, kissing her wife’s hair softly. ‘Seeing how hard the last pregnancy was on you.’

‘We could always adopt.’ Alana said, nuzzling into Margot’s neck.

‘We could always adopt.’ Margot sighed, kissing Alana, trying to convey all the love that she felt in that one kiss.

There was a lot of planning ahead if they were really going to make that step: Margot couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you think? Should they adopt another child? I think it'd be adorable, but I'd love your opinion.


	38. It's a Little Early for Lunch Don't You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana stops by the office to help Margot finish some very important business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer of two prompts, here we have Margot yelling some more at Roger and Margot and Alana having 'lunch' inside Margot's office. *wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more*
> 
> This is like 80% smut, so if that's not your thing read only to the first paragraph break.
> 
> To the rest of you, enjoy this very smutty chapter.

Margot’s desk phone rang, startling her away from the report she’d been reading.

‘Mrs. Verger-Bloom, Mr. Young is here for you.’ Her secretary said a little timidly over the line.

Margot sighed. ‘We don’t have an appointment. Tell him I’m busy.’ She said, twirling her pen between her fingers. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, followed by her secretary’s loud squeak as Roger threw the door to her office open.

 _Rude_ Margot thought, standing up behind her desk, mild annoyance showing on her face. Roger didn’t deserve her false smiles and forced politeness.

‘Roger, I’m busy. Please take your grievances somewhere else.’

‘I’m so sorry Mrs. Verger-Bloom.’ Ashley, her secretary said, appearing behind Roger, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. ‘He just walked past me. I couldn’t stop him.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ Margot comforted, shooting Roger a nasty glare. ‘Go have a cup of tea. It’s alright. I’ll deal with this.’ Margot said, mentally making a note to teach Ashely about the importance of standing up for yourself and not letting assholes like Roger walk all over you.

‘What do you want, Roger?’ Margot said, sitting back down. Surprised that Roger hadn’t opened his mouth after storming into her office yet.

‘What I want, is an explanation for this!’ He said, angrily holding up a printout of a memo she’d sent out about a week earlier.

‘Ah, I see you finally got around to reading it.’ Margot said, leaning back in her chair. ‘I sent that out a week ago.’

‘You can’t just make an executive decision without consulting the board!’ He growled through clenched teeth. Margot smiled, Roger always got so worked up over everything. She was pretty sure that he’d come storming into her office in the same manner if she changed the memo’s font to a different one. That man only had one goal in his life, and that was to make Margot’s a living hell.

‘You see, Roger, I actually _can_ make executive decisions as I am the Chief _Executive_ Officer.’ She smiled sweetly, folding her hands on top of her desk.

‘You can’t just fire two of our most important managers.’ He yelled, getting red in the face.

‘They weren’t following our new company guidelines on humane slaughter. That was a breach of contract, so I had no other choice than to fire them.’ Margot said calmly. ‘Besides I…’ She started but Roger interrupted her with more yelling.  

Something about how she was costing them millions by momentarily stopping the production of their slaughterhouses, how incompetent she was, how Mason would have handled it, etc. Margot became increasingly annoyed with each useless argument that left his mouth, tapping her fountain pen on the desk agitatedly.

‘Are you quite done?’ She asked, looking Roger straight in his pale grey eyes, the color of dirty cotton. ‘Nothing you said has any relevance nor will it change anything. The decision has been made, I have also hired two new managers, which you would have known about if you actually read your memos, instead of coming here to yell at me every time I send one out. So please, I have work to do. And you have about a week of memos to catch up on, and also an actual job to do. Please go make yourself useful.’ She finished, shooing a seething Roger away with a lethargic wave of her hand, turning her attention back to the report.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Margot was once again rudely interrupted by a knock on her door.

She groaned, really not in the mood to deal with Roger again. She briefly considered just letting him stand in front of her closed door, but figured he’d just come in anyway.  

‘What is it this time?!’ She yelled through gritted teeth, not in the mood to be polite.

‘Is that any way to greet your wife?’ Alana smiled, poking her head around the door.

‘Alana? What are you doing here? Our lunch isn’t for another hour.’ Margot frowned, looking at her watch, worried she might have missed lunch with her wife thanks to Roger.

‘Don’t worry, you haven’t forgotten the time.’ Alana smiled, dropping her bag and coat on the leather office couch. ‘So what has gotten you all worked up?’ Alana said, walking over to peck Margot on the cheek, standing behind her to massage her shoulders lightly.

‘Roger.’ Margot sighed, both from exasperation and the sensation of Alana working the tense muscles in her neck.

‘Ugh.’ Alana groaned, working on a particularly big knot in Margot’s shoulder. ‘He’s a dick. What did he do this time?’

‘He stormed in here to yell at me about a week old memo, it was obnoxious.’ Margot said, closing her eyes as Alana continued her massage.

‘That explains why you’re so tense.’ Alana said, putting more pressure into her massage, making Margot moan.

‘That, and the unfortunate interruption of this morning’s _activities_. _You_ got me quite worked up as well.’ Margot sighed, staring at Alana through heavily lidded eyes.

‘That _was_ unfortunate.’ Alana sighed, remembering how Margot had been right at the verge of an orgasm that morning, when Noah decided it was time to wake his mothers up by barging into their room. Alana had tried to finish what she’d started in the shower later, but they had both been running late.

‘You haven’t explained what you’re doing here yet. It’s too early for lunch.’ Margot moaned breathlessly, enjoying Alana’s shoulder massage a bit too much, feeling arousal pool much lower. Her wife was too good at giving massages, not that you’d ever hear Margot complain about that.

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about this morning.’ Alana grinned, stopping her massage, making Margot emit a noise of protest. ‘How hot you looked beneath me, and how you must be twisting in your seat right now.’ Alana added, just kissing Margot’s temple and walked over to the door, turning the key. Margot’s eyes widened and she immediately sat up a little straighter.

‘What are you doing?’ Margot asked unnecessarily, it was pretty obvious what Alana’s intensions were, as her wife moved to the other side of the office to close the blinds.

‘ _I_ ’ Alana smirked, walking seductively over to Margot, putting an extra swing in her hips. ‘am finishing what I started this morning.’ She said, straddling Margot’s hips.

‘In the office.’ Margot said, tilting her head back to give Alana’s hungry mouth better access to her neck.

‘It wouldn’t be the first time.’ Alana hummed, sucking lightly on the skin of Margot’s throat, just hard enough to leave a mark. Margot moaned and Alana moved lower, pulling Margot’s blouse from her slacks.

‘Picked the wrong day to wear trousers dear.’ Alana smirked, slowly unbuttoning Margot’s blouse, exposing her cherry red bra.

‘But it’s cold out.’ Margot whined, wishing Alana would just get on with it.

‘But if you’d worn a skirt I could bunch it up beautifully around your hips while I went down on you.’ Alana said, skimming her fingers over the tops of Margot’s breasts, just above the bra, making Margot arch her back to increase the contact.

‘Next time.’ Margot said breathlessly, the mental image of Alana’s head between her legs while she was sitting in her large office chair was turning her on beyond believe. On top of that there was the frustration of her denied orgasm earlier that morning. She was already so worked up that she might explode if Alana didn’t move a little faster.

Alana smiled, kissing Margot deeply, tongues stroking and teeth clashing. She finally moved her hands up underneath Margot’s bra, pinching the nipples and massaging them roughly. Margot moaned into their kiss, arching her back, pressing her hips up against Alana’s desperately.

‘You’re impatient today.’ Alana smirked pulling away from the kiss, tugging softly on Margot’s bottom lip, her hand stroking down Margot’s stomach, resting briefly on the very prominent scar before moving even lower, caressing the skin just above her pants.

‘I have been _very_ patient today.’ Margot sighed, moving her hands to Alana’s ass to pull her hips flush against her own. ‘You started something you didn’t finish over four hours ago. I have been _more_ than patient. It’s a goddamn miracle I didn’t take matters into my own hands.’

‘I’m glad you didn’t.’ Alana smirked, finally flicking open the buttons of Margot’s slacks and sliding her hand inside, stroking Margot through her panties first, before moving them aside, fingers skimming through the soft curls before reaching the incredible wetness of Margot’s sex.

‘You’re so wet.’ Alana whispered, teeth grazing Margot’s ear.

‘Thanks to you.’ Margot moaned, bucking her hips up against Alana’s hand.

‘That’s very flattering.’ Alana smiled. ‘Let’s see if I can do it justice.’

‘You most certainly _can_!’ Margot yelped as Alana finally pressed the pads of two of her fingers against her clit.

‘You’ll have to be a little quieter, dear.’ Alana said, circling the bundle of nerves slowly, making Margot moan out loud.

‘Can’t.’ Margot moaned, head falling backwards and eyes falling closed. ‘Too good.’

‘Try, dear.’ Alana smirked, as Margot let out another low moan as Alana’s fingers teased her opening. ‘Ashley is right outside.’

‘Fine.’ Margot groaned, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. She had never been very vocal in bed, or in this case chair, before she started sleeping with Alana, that woman really knew how to push her buttons.

‘Great.’ Alana smiled, slowly pumping her fingers into Margot’s wet heat, scissoring and twisting them. Making Margot clench her jaw tightly, trying very hard not to make a sound.

‘You’re doing very well.’ Alana whispered in Margot’s ear, slowly speeding up her trusts, while rubbing Margot’s clit in tightening spirals.

‘ _Fuck._ ’ Margot moaned through clenched teeth. ‘Faster. Please.’ She panted, chest and cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

Alana smiled and obliged, catching her wife’s lips with her own, drowning out the moans. Margot moved her hands into Alana’s hair, keeping her wife anchored to her lips, knowing that if she pulled away she’d scream at full volume, secretary or no secretary.

After this morning’s almost orgasm and Alana’s teasing both times, Margot’s orgasm was overwhelming and violent. Her body pulling taunt like a bow string, shaking with pleasure. She saw actually stars and yelled out in ecstasy, Alana’s mouth drowning out most of the noise.

After Margot recovered a little, Alana slowly pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. ‘Are you okay?’ She asked, pushing Margot’s hair away from her slightly sweaty forehead. ‘It’s been a while since you came like that.’ She said smugly. ‘I was worried you’d blacked out.’

‘I, need a minute.’ Margot panted, eyes still closed, body still slack.

‘That’s fine.’ Alana smiled, kissing the corner of Margot’s mouth, getting off of Margot’s lap, smoothing her pants down, combing her fingers through her beautifully messy hair, curtesy of Margot’s wandering hands.

She disappeared into Margot’s private bathroom, returning moments later with a wet cloth, dapping softly at Margot’s smudged lipstick.

Margot smiled lazily, thoroughly sated and completely relaxed.

‘I know what I’m having for lunch.’ She smiled, slowly blinking open her eyes, smiling wickedly at Alana. ‘Assuming I ever get the use of my legs back.’

Alana smiled proudly at her, pecking her on the lips. ‘We have an hour for lunch. Think you can do it?’

‘I’m a fast eater.’ Margot smiled, pulling Alana into her lap once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, consider leaving a comment! They are super nice and make me very happy!


	39. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana teach Noah how to swim, while trying not to drown themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the general silliness of this chapter, it just happened, I couldn't stop it  
> Based on a prompt, not the reason for its silliness, not the prompts fault at all. 
> 
> Enjoy this silly and fluffy chapter.

‘Come on, No,’ Margot said, pulling her son along by the hand.

‘But it’s cold,’ Noah shivered, pulling his tiny robe tighter around him.

‘The water is warm, I promise,’ Margot said, agreeing with Noah completely. The winding corridors of the Verger-Bloom estate were far too cold this early in the year to comfortably walk through them in swimming gear.

Their heated, inside pool was on the other side of the house. Margot shivered as well, for a moment she considered building another pool nearer to the main part of their home, seeing how much time they spent in or around it.

Swimming was one of the only physical activities Alana could enjoy pain free. Well, swimming and one other _very pleasurable_ physical activity. Alana usually did at least one of these activities a day, usually both.

Noah loved the pool almost as much as his older mother. He usually splashed around in the shallow end with Margot while Alana swam her laps. Splashing his mother and playing with inflatable pool animals. Lately, Noah had started to complain about the restrictive floaties, so Margot and Alana had decided it was time for his first real swimming lesson.

The sound of their flip-flops echoed through the empty halls. Margot slid open the door to their inside pool, sighing as the humid warmth immediately enveloped them, soothing their goosebumps.

Noah shot past her, running to the edge of the pool, she just caught him by the belt of his robe.

‘No running by the pool,’ she said sternly, Noah smiling guiltily. Margot narrowed her eyes at Noah’s adorable expression, and shook her head, unable to be even slightly mad at her son. Alana may have had her whipped, but their son had both of them wrapped around his little finger.

Alana was already swimming laps in the pool, her technique immaculate, executing perfect turns. Margot stared at her wife’s graceful movements in the water. Alana was often annoyed by her inability to perform simple movements because of her back, but in the water, she was every bit as agile as she had been before her defenestration.

Noah stripped of his robe and kicked off his flip-flops, staring expectantly at his mother as she hung her own robe on a hook before taking Noah’s hand in her own, leading him over to the cupboard where they kept Noah’s toys and flotation devices.

Noah usually wore his orange floating armbands when playing in the pool, but those weren’t practical for actual swimming, so Margot selected a cork belt and tightened it carefully around Noah’s waist, making sure it was fastened properly.

‘Can I go in now?’ Noah asked enthusiastically, eager to try out the new method of swimming.

‘I’ll get in first,’ Margot said, leading Noah to the edge of the pool. ‘Just to be sure.’

‘Okay,’ Noah said, not really caring who went first as long as he got to get in too.

Margot gently lowered herself into the pool, this end too shallow to jump.

‘Okay, Noah,’ she said, holding out her arms to her son. ‘Jump in!’ she smiled happily as Noah took a small step back for a proper take off, launching himself into his mother’s arms, splashing her.

They both laughed, Margot spinning Noah around, creating an even bigger splash. ‘Okay Noah,’ she said, serious now. ‘First, we’re going to practice floating,’ she let go of Noah’s arms. Her son was okay for a moment before his face disappeared beneath the water, not used to the corks.

‘Okay.’ Margot said grabbing her son beneath his arms, lifting him up. He spluttered a bit but kept smiling happily. ‘Let’s do that again,’ she smiled. ‘On your back this time,’ she put Noah on the edge of the pool, switching the corks from his back to his stomach.

Noah floated easier now, still struggling to keep his head above the water.

 ‘Spread your arms and legs like a starfish,’ Margot said. ‘And now puff out your stomach. Like this,’ she said, taking a big gulp of air, puffing out her own stomach as an example.

Noah laughed, taking a deep breath as well. He floated beautifully for a few seconds before his nose disappeared beneath the water again, making him sneeze. Margot laughed; this was going to be a long day.

After a while, Noah seemed to be getting the hang of it, both of them floating in the shallow end of the pool, holding hands. Alana, meanwhile, was done with her laps and approached her little family from underwater, tickling Noah’s back before suddenly breaking the surface right next to Margot, startling her.

‘Jesus! Alana! Don’t do that!’ Margot said, voice a little higher than normal as she stood up.

‘Sorry,’ Alana smiled, not sounding even remotely sorry. She planted a wet kiss on Margot’s cheek as a sort of apology, stroking the wet hair away from her face. ‘How’s he doing?’ she asked.

‘Alright, I guess,’ Margot said, letting go of Noah’s hand, watching him float all by himself. She turned to Alana, shoving her wife’s swimming goggles on top of her head, gently stroking the red rings around her eyes.

‘You pull them too tight,’ Margot said softly, wrapping her arms around Alana’s dripping body, pulling her deeper into the pool.  

‘They leak otherwise.’ Alana smiled, leaning in to kiss Margot on the lips. They broke apart when Noah started spluttering behind them.

Alana immediately pulled away and lifted Noah out of the water, her son smiling widely at her.

‘I was trying to float on my stomach,’ he explained proudly, coughing a little more.

‘Maybe we should just stick to floating on your back for now,’ Alana smiled, rubbing Noah’s back soothingly.

Alana and Margot continued the lesson together. Alana showing him how to move his arms and legs to swim while Margot stood near him in the water, helping him keep his head above water.

After an hour or two, Noah started getting tired, his movements became sluggish, and his body starting sinking more often than not.

‘I think that’s it for today,’ Alana said, lifting Noah onto the side, kissing him on the forehead. ‘Again tomorrow, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Noah nodded, walking over one of the deckchairs, wrapping himself in a towel as he started playing with an inflatable duck. Happily babbling to himself.

Alana swam over to Margot, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her deeper into the pool, just like Margot had done earlier.

Once they were deep enough that neither of them could stand, Alana let go of Margot, turning to face her.

Margot wrapped her arms around Alana’s neck, both of them kicking their legs to keep afloat. ‘My hands are getting all pruney,’ Margot complained, nuzzling Alana’s neck. ‘I think it’s time to get out.’

‘Aw,’ Alana pouted, as Margot let go of her and swam to the side, gracefully pulling herself up. ‘Stay in with me a little longer?’ she asked, flashing her best puppy eyes, grabbing Margot’s wrist.

‘Those don’t work on me, Alana,’ Margot laughed, now sitting on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water.

‘Then I’ll just have to think of something else, now won’t I?’ Alana smiled playfully, eyes alight with mischief. As she dove under to gather water, Margot knew exactly what she was going to do.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Margot warned uselessly, trying to stand up.

Alana smiled playfully as she broke the surface, cheeks puffed up with water, spraying it at Margot, hitting her square in the face.

Noah laughed and clapped his hands excitedly. ‘Again!’ he said, laughing at his younger mother’s expense.

‘Traitor,’ Margot said, rubbing the water from her eyes, turning around to look into her son’s blue eyes.

Alana meanwhile had moved even further forward, wedging herself between Margot’s thighs. Wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, dragging her back into the pool.

‘Alana!’ Margot yelped, just before her wife pulled her under.

She came back up coughing a few seconds later, Alana smirking at her.

‘It’s so much nicer _in_ the pool, don’t you think?’ Alana grinned.

‘Oh, it’s on!’ Margot laughed, turning onto her back, kicking her legs up and down suddenly, sending a torrent of water Alana’s way.

‘Hey!’ Alana yelped, shielding her eyes. ‘Not fair!’

‘Not fair?!’ Margot yelled. ‘How is that not fair? You started this!’ Margot smiled as she kept kicking water Alana’s way.

Alana took a deep breath, diving under. Margot stopped kicking immediately, not wanting to kick her wife by accident. She should not have worried. Alana resurfaced right behind her, wrapping her arms around Margot’s neck, pulling her under.

Alana kept dragging her down, pressing her against the tile bottom, smiling playfully. Features slightly distorted by the water, she then leaned down to kiss Margot, air bubbling up all around them. They broke the surface gasping for air, green eyes locked on sparkling blues.

‘That was fun,’ Alana smiled, lazily paddling to the middle of the pool.

Margot shook her head, wanting to follow Alana to take revenge for both the spraying her in the face and dragging her back into the pool. But Alana was a much better swimmer than she was, she could never come close enough. Then she spotted one of Noah’s toys floating nearby. A red foam ball. She smiled wickedly, reaching for the ball.

She waited for Alana to break the surface before throwing the ball at her with pinpoint accuracy. It bounced off the top of Alana’s head and landed into the water next to her. Alana looked at her with a stunned expression, her mouth wide open. Margot just smiled sweetly. ‘Revenge is sweet, dear.’

Noah started to laugh loudly, almost falling off of his chair. Their son’s laughter prompted Alana into action, she dove for the ball, lobbing it at Margot, missing her by an inch.

‘You missed,’ Margot teased, throwing the ball back at Alana, who saw it coming now and dove gracefully out of the way.

‘So did you,’ Alana smirked, they continued the back-and-forth for a while, neither getting in many hits as the other just hid underwater. Noah didn’t seem to mind however, he was just cheering his mothers on, laughing happily.

Alana misjudged her last throw and the ball rolled away on the floor, ending their sudden game of water-dodgeball.

‘Just as well,’ Alana said. ‘I was getting tired.’

‘Let’s get out and dry off.’ Margot suggested, wading over to the staircase, climbing out. Alana following suit.

Margot handed her wife a towel, smiling sweetly. ‘That was fun.’

‘No hard feelings?’ Alana smirked, wrapping the towel around her.

‘No hard feelings,’ Margot smirked, quickly picking her wife up and throwing her into the pool, towel and all. ‘Now we’re even!’ she yelled as Alana resurfaced spluttering, looking at her in disbelief.

‘This is _so_ not over,’ she laughed, fishing her wet towel out of the water.

‘Good luck getting me back into that pool!’ Margot laughed as she disappeared through the door, Noah in tow.

‘Just you wait,’ Alana muttered softly, already formulating a revenge plan in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too silly? Just silly enough? Tell me what you think in the comments! I also tomorrow's chapter will be quite serious, and sexy ;)
> 
> PS. They are huge dorks, all three of them. Huge, gigantic dorks.


	40. Misscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missed comment in the morning leads to a lot of stress later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for make-up sex! So here we go! I threw the fight in for free, as bitchy Margot was requested as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot was pacing up and down the hallway, mumbling ‘pick up, pick up, pick up’ into her phone.

It was 2 AM and Alana still hadn’t returned from work. She hadn’t called to say she was going to be late, and she wasn’t picking up her phone either. Margot dialed again, getting Alana’s generic voicemail message for the 20th time, a paralyzing fear settled somewhere low in her stomach. She feared the worst had happened; the thing she’d been scared of happening since Alana started working at the hospital three years ago. Hannibal always kept his promises.

She left another desperate voicemail, not knowing what else to do.

She was still pacing, fists clenched tightly beside her body, when the sound of a key turning in the lock startled her.

She sighed in relief when she saw her wife standing in the door opening, looking absolutely fine. Her relief that Alana was safe, was quickly replaced by anger for the hours she spent in a near constant state of panic for nothing.

‘Where the _hell_ have you been?’ Margot hissed, startling Alana.

‘Uhm, at work?’ Alana said calmly, closing the door behind her and shrugging off her coat. Unaware that anything was wrong.

That made Margot even angrier somehow. ‘It’s 2 AM!’ she said loudly. ‘What could you possibly be doing at work at 2 in the morning?!’Margot huffed angrily, crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes boring into Alana’s blue ones.

‘I told you I would be late tonight,’ Alana frowned, confused by her wife’s anger.

‘Not 2 AM late!’ Margot yelled, looking at the ceiling in exasperation. ‘Late is 8 PM!’

‘Things got out of hand, I had to stay,’ Alana huffed, annoyed by the third degree

‘You could have called! Or answered your phone for that matter!’

‘The battery died!’ Alana said, raising her voice as well.

‘That’s why the invented chargers, Alana!’

‘I forgot to bring one,’ Alana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

‘Then what is the use of having a phone if I can’t reach you on it!’ Margot yelled. ‘I was worried about you! Don’t you understand? I could already see the headlines: “Lecter escapes, kills entire hospital staff!”’

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Alana said sharply, letting out an annoyed huff. ‘I’m fine. I don’t see why you’re so worked up about it. My phone died, it happens. And for the love of god please stop yelling. People have been yelling at me all day, and I am sure Noah is asleep upstairs, let’s keep it that way,’ she sighed, brushing past Margot, disappearing into the kitchen.

Margot mouth fell open, not used to Alana’s callous attitude or having her feelings invalidated. She snapped her mouth shut and stalked into the kitchen after Alana, not wanting her to have to satisfaction of the last word.

‘I’m so worked up,’ Margot yelled, slamming the kitchen door behind her. ‘because you return from work, _at two in the morning,_ and didn’t feel the need to call to let me know!’

‘I told you about it this morning,’ Alana huffed in annoyance, putting the kettle on the stove.

‘You did _not_ tell me about this,’ Margot hissed, slamming her hand on the marble counter, making Alana’s cup shake on its saucer.

‘I did!’ Alana said, rolling her eyes, getting tired of Margot’s accusations.

‘I’m sure I would have remembered.’

‘Really?’ Alana snorted derisively. ‘Because you _love_ hearing yourself talk. You might have just blocked me out this morning, like you’re doing now,' she said, glaring at her wife angrily as she poured the hot water into her cup, both of them having reached their boiling point.

Margot narrowed her eyes, raising her hands. ‘You’re impossible,’ she groaned, turning around.

‘Don’t walk away from this!’ Alana yelled. ‘You obviously have some kind of problem, spit it out!’

‘The _problem,_ Alana,’ Margot replied sarcastically. ‘Is that you are so, _obsessed,_ with your job. That the fact that I might be worried about you, never even crossed your mind.’

‘I’m not obsessed. _You_ ’ _re_ controlling!’ Alana sneered, blowing hard on her steaming cup of tea, spilling drops of boiling water on her hand. ‘Shit,’ she cursed, putting the cup down on the counter harshly, shaking her hand.

Margot’s expression softened a little as pain flashed across Alana’s face. She held a towel under the cold tap, handing it to Alana wordlessly. She accepted it silently, wrapping it around her burned hand.

‘I’m not controlling!’ Margot yelled, not acknowledging what had just happened. ‘I was worried! I hate it when I can’t reach you at work! I hate it, Alana! I was worried sick! Don’t you get that? I love you so much! I can’t lose you, if that makes me controlling, then I want to be controlling,’ she finished, her voice breaking at the end.

Alana’s resolve to stay angry broke as she took in Margot’s words, seeing tears well up in her eyes, her wife angrily trying to blink them away. She unwrapped her hand, throwing the towel in the sink, skin cooled sufficiently, watching her wife wipe at her tears.

‘Hey,’ Alana said softly, putting her hand on Margot’s, relieved when she didn’t pull away. ‘Don’t cry.’

‘I’m not crying, I’m angry,’ she sniffed sadly, still wiping at her eyes.

‘Do you want me to go?’ Alana said, squeezing Margot’s hand, maybe a little space and time to calm down would do them some good.

Margot looked her in the eyes, her green ones still wet.

‘Isn’t that wat started this?’ Margot smiled weakly.

Alana smiled back a little brighter. ‘I’m sorry for not calling you. I know you worry. Sorry for being a bitch too, and for calling you controlling.’

‘I’m sorry, too,’ Margot said, pulling Alana closer, embracing her tightly. ‘For the yelling and also being a bitch, and for calling you obsessed. That was unfair.’

‘We were both a little unfair,’ Alana smiled, burying her face in the crook of Margot’s neck.

‘You could say that again. It’s a wonder Noah didn’t wake up.’

‘Thank god for that. Fighting isn’t good for a child,’ Alana said, nuzzling Margot’s neck.

‘Fighting isn’t good for anyone,’ Margot replied, gently removing the hairpins from Alana’s hair, letting the dark curls cascade freely down her back.

‘I disagree,’ Alana muttered, breath hot on Margot’s neck. ‘Fighting can be very therapeutic. Within reason of course. _Screaming_ especially can be helpful,’ she whispered softly, grazing Margot’s collarbone with her teeth.

Margot sighed, tilting her head back, giving Alana better access. Her hands moved to Alana’s hips, pressing her body flush against her own. She moaned softly as Alana ran her tongue over the imprints her teeth had just created. She could feel Alana’s smile against the column of her throat, the corners of her own mouth turning up in response.

Alana sucked on Margot neck, hands working on the buttons of her wife’s blouse. Pressing her backwards against the cool metal of the fridge.

‘Upstairs,’ Margot moaned, goosebumps spreading across her skin.

‘I’ve got everything I need right here,’ Alana said, pulling back a little, admiring her handy work on Margot’s neck.

‘I don’t doubt that,’ Margot smiled, moaning again as Alana reattached her lips. ‘But the handle of the fridge is digging into my back, and we have a _very_ nice bed upstairs,’ she smirked, not waiting for Alana’s response, grabbing her wife’s hips carefully and lifting her up, Alana immediately wrapped her legs around Margot. ‘You don’t even have to walk,’ Margot smirked.

Alana laughed breathlessly, continuing her attack on Margot’s neck, marking the pale skin.

Margot carried Alana skillfully up the stairs, halting before their bedroom door, trying to nudge it open with her foot.

‘Stupid door,’ she muttered, unable to get it open.

‘Let me,’ Alana smiled, unhooking one arm from Margot’s neck, reaching behind her for the doorknob, turning it quickly.

They stumbled into the bedroom, Margot kicking the door closed behind them. She smiled. ‘How’s slamming doors for therapeutic value?’ she asked, as she gently fell down on the bed, pulling Alana with her.

‘Very good,’ Alana smirked. ‘So is ripping things.’ She said mischievously, hands finding the lapels of Margot’s blouse, tugging hard.

Margot gasped as buttons flew in every direction. ‘I liked that blouse,’ she whined, hands skimming up and down Alana’s back.

‘I’ll make it up to you,’ Alana grinned, pinching Margot’s nipple through the dark fabric of her lacy bra.

Margot arched her back, desperate for more contact, Alana made good use of the situation, moving her hands behind Margot to unclasp her bra.

She moved her mouth down from Margot’s neck, sucking and nipping on the milky flesh of Margot’s breasts.

‘I love your breasts,’ Alana moaned, switching between the two.

‘God!’ Margot moaned, not really capable of forming sentences right now. She did still have the full command over her hands, and moved them down between Alana’s thighs, cupping her over her pants.

‘Fuck,’ Alana moaned, as Margot applied pressure.

‘You’re wearing far too many clothes,’ Margot smirked, stroking Alana through her pants at a teasing rhythm.

‘So are you,’ Alana sighed, taking in Margot’s half clothed form through heavily lidded eyes. She leaned back, balancing on her knees at either side of Margot’s hips. She shrugged of her blazer and threw it behind her, Margot ‘helping’ her with her blouse by ripping it as well.

‘Fair is fair,’ Margot teased.

Once they were both naked, Alana continued her exploration of Margot’s upper body, her wife’s hands tangling deliciously in her hair, pushing her steadily lower.

Alana teasingly circled Margot’s bellybutton first, making her shiver, before finally settling between Margot’s legs, lifting them over her shoulders.

Margot threw her head back into the pillow as Alana placed a first exploratory lick between her folds, tasting her. ‘Fuck, Alana!’ She moaned as Alana’s tongue started licking tight circles around her clit, firing the most wonderful sensations through her entire body.

Alana moved one hand down from Margot’s fabulous breasts as it joined her tongue, much, much lower.

Margot gasped at the sensation of being filled, hands tightening in Alana’s hair, keeping her exactly where she was. She was so, so close. She just needed a little more.

Alana knew this of course, _very_ familiar with her wife’s body and tells. She smiled, quickening her pace, feeling Margot’s muscles pulse around her, legs wrapping around her like a vice. It wasn’t long before Margot came with a loud scream, Alana continuing to pleasure her, making her come in second time within minutes.

‘Alana. Stop,’ Margot panted. ‘Too. Sensitive.’ Alana drew back slowly, kissing her way up Margot’s body, finishing by kissing Margot’s red lips.

‘Was that the kind of screaming you were talking about earlier?’ Margot asked hoarsely.

‘That was exactly the kind of screaming I was talking about,’ Alana smirked, stroking hair away from Margot’s slightly sweaty forehead.

‘Come up here,’ Margot said, hands already pulling at Alana’s hips. Alana raised an eyebrow, knowing her wife’s stance on that position. Margot saw it and smirked. ‘I can’t feel my legs right at this moment. But I would like, very much so, to make you scream as well.’

Alana smiled and did as Margot asked, resting her knees on either side of Margot head, keeping herself upright by placing her hands on the headboard.

Margot was indeed very skilled at making her scream, over and over, until she was so hoarse she could barely talk.

The cuddled beneath the sheets for a while, both trying to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow.

‘Best make-up sex ever,’ Alana yawned, resting her head on Margot’s chest, feeling her heart beneath the skin.

‘I’ll have to agree,’ Margot smiled. ‘We should fight more often, the making up part is amazing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were hoping for angry make up sex, sorry. I always find it slightly disturbing when arguments are interrupted by kissing someone. It doesn't seem like a logical follow up somehow. So I wrote this instead!
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable.


	41. Fond Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana decides to surprise Margot by coming home early, and stumbles on a very domestic scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy, this is so fluffy. You could say it's almost too fluffy!
> 
> Enjoy all the fluff.

Alana quietly snuck through the front door, closing it softly behind her. She didn’t want Margot to hear her come in. Hoping to surprise her wife by coming home early on her day off.

Usually Margot spent her Fridays with Noah, but their son had a party after preschool, so she was alone. Probably bored out of her mind. So Alana had decided to go home early and spent some time with her wife. Alone.

She slipped out of her heels, they made far too much noise on the marble flooring to be considered inconspicuous. She opened the door to their coat closet, almost yelping in surprise as Hershey shot between her legs, apparently having been locked in there for quite some time. She stopped herself just in time by clasping a hand across her mouth.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she hung her coat on its hanger. The surprise wasn’t ruined yet, she could still pull it off. She turned around, closing the door softly, praying the hinges wouldn’t squeak. They didn’t, but she was suddenly face to face with their, now quite big, pup, the next obstacle in her apparently tricky quest to be a considerate wife. Who would have thought?

She raised a finger to her mouth, willing Hazelnut to be quiet. The pup tilted her head in confusion but padded away quietly. Alana released a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Surprising Margot was a lot harder than she’d previously anticipated.

She didn’t really know where she’d find Margot, or if she was even in the house. Slight oversight on her part. But the universe was in a good mood, and to make up for her incredible bad luck with their pets, she found Margot in the living room.

Alana smiled widely at the sight of her wife. If someone would have told her when they first met, that one day she’d find Margot sitting on their couch, hair messily piled on top of her head, wearing leggings and one of Alana’s college hoodies, face free of her dark and dramatic makeup, she would have called them delusional. But here they were, 5 years later, in exactly that scenario.

‘What are you doing?’ She said, giving up on her whole surprise thing, padding over to Margot, kissing her on the top of her head, wrapping her arms around her neck. Inhaling the scent of Margot’s lemon shampoo, and the familiar scent of her hoody.

Margot looked up, smile blooming across her face as she saw her wife.

‘Hey.’ She said happily. ‘You’re home early.’

‘I wanted to surprise you.’ Alana said, nuzzling Margot’s hair.

‘It worked.’ Margot smirked, tilting her head, catching Alana’s lips in a sweet kiss.

‘So what _are_ you doing?’ Alana repeated, sitting down next to Margot, cuddling into her side.

‘Just looking at pictures.’ Margot said, handing Alana the bound picture book she’d been holding. The Roman numeral I printed on its side.

Alana smiled. ‘Our first photo album.’ She said, stroking the leather cover. ‘What made you pick this up?’ Alana asked, leaning her head on Margot’s shoulder, holding the album between them.

‘Noah’s birthday last week.’ Margot sighed. ‘He’s four now Alana. He’ll be starting school soon. We’ll have to start helping with homework! He’s already a science nerd! I can’t do science!’ She laughed panicky. Mentally cursing Zeller and Price for turning her son into a nerd.

‘He’s getting big, isn’t he?’ Alana smiled adoringly, flipping the book open, staring at the first page. Prominently displayed in the middle, was the first picture of them together: they had been dating for a while and Alana had taken a badly lit picture of them on one of the library’s chairs. Margot kissing her cheek while Alana smiled into the camera. It wasn’t a particularly good or beautiful picture, but it was their first, and as such Alana had given it a place of honor.

She turned the page, an array of assorted pictures of them, either alone or together. Just the cute photos you’d expect a couple to take. Margot on a horse, Alana reading in a chair, both of them kissing on a park bench. It was all fairly non-descript and they didn’t really deserve a place in an actual printed album, but for Margot, those pictures meant everything. They were the only pictures of her when she’d been happy and smiling. Completely carefree, even when Mason was still alive. Alana loved these pictures as well, they showed the firsts hints of the real Margot, not the deadened shell she’d been forced to be.  

A couple pages later was a photo Alana had taken through the mirror. A shot of Margot all in black, not all that unusual, and a gigantic grin on her face, at that point a little more unusual. It had been the day of Mason’s funeral.

There were relatively few shots after that. But they started again when Alana got pregnant. Margot suddenly started taking pictures of everything, there were pictures of her completely flat stomach, of Margot kissing said completely flat stomach. The two of them just lounging on the couch, or in bed, wrapped around each other. Just happy little moments of their lives together in those first few months of pregnancy.

Alana started to show more and more over the next few pages, her stomach growing and growing.

‘I forgot how huge I got.’ Alana sighed.

‘You looked amazing.’ Margot said, stroking the picture reverently.

‘I looked like a whale.’ Alana said, pointing at a picture of her five month pregnant stomach. Big enough to hold the tub of ice-cream up on its own, as the picture so accurately showed.

‘A beautiful whale.’ Margot laughed, kissing Alana’s cheek.

Suddenly there were wedding photos. Margot laughed at a picture Colin had taken of Alana, right before she was to walk down the aisle, sticking out her tongue at the photographer, who had apparently stolen her bouquet.

‘You looked so beautiful.’ Margot said softly. Looking at the picture of the both of them at the altar. ‘I’ve never met anyone more beautiful than you.’

‘Thank you.’ Alana blushed. ‘You looked like a princess in that dress.’ She continued, squeezing Margot’s arm softly.

After some more professional wedding shots, some candids from Colin,  and a bunch of Christmas pictures, the photos took them back to the sunny Saint Martin. Pictures of them swimming, relaxing on the beach, walking through the tiny streets. Margot laughed when she came across one of Alana trying to sneak a drink from her coffee, pouting adorably.

On the next page there was the picture Margot had taken of her painting on Alana’s very pregnant belly. The more explicit copy still safely stored on her hard drive.

And they were suddenly at the end of the book.

‘Can you get the next one?’ Alana asked, leaning her head back, smiling contently.

‘On it.’ Margot said, kissing Alana sweetly on the mouth before getting up to gather the other four parts.

Number two was Noah’s baby album, starting with pictures taken from behind the glass, pictures of him in his mothers’ arms, of his grandparents holding him, him getting fed, basically every moment of those first few weeks.

Slowly Noah begin to grow, started to talk, started to walk, started riding a horse, Hazelnut and Hershey joined their family. The sound of the pages turning occasionally accompanied by comments of ‘aww’, ‘look at that!’, ‘perfect’ and many laughs.

As Margot turned to the next page of part five, there were suddenly no more pictures, they were all caught up. The blank page staring at them, empty, except for one wet spot Alana had just made. Tears rolling down her face in quick succession.

‘Hey.’ Margot said, putting the book away and gathering her wife up in her arms, Alana immediately buried her face in Margot’s shoulder, sobbing.

‘Ssh.’ Margot comforted, rubbing soothing circles on her back. ‘What is wrong?’ She whispered, waiting until Alana’s shoulders had stopped shaking.

‘Nothing.’ Alana said, wiping at her tears embarrassedly. ‘Just, a little emotional I guess.’

Margot nodded, understanding where her wife was coming from. ‘It’s about the adoption, isn’t it?’ She asked, hugging her wife closer. They had applied as adoptive parents as soon as Alana mentioned she wanted another child. That was three months ago and they still hadn’t heard back.

Alana nodded. ‘I knew it would take a long time. But three months without even a response to our application?’

‘I know, I know.’ Margot sighed, stroking Alana’s dark hair soothingly. ‘I wish there was another way.’

Alana smiled morosely. ‘There would be if I wasn’t so damn old.’

‘You’re not old.’ She said softly, hugging her wife tightly.

‘I can’t give you another child Margot.’ Alana said, starting to cry again. ‘I am too old and my back is too weak and no doctor will even attempt to do in vitro.’

‘I don’t care about any of that.’ Margot smiled softly, trying to convey her love for her wife non-verbally. ‘I care about you. It’s too dangerous for you to get pregnant. It actually was the first time we did it. You almost died Alana. I wouldn’t want to see you go through that again. Not ever.’

Alana smiled weakly through her tears, touched by Margot’s words.

‘You and Noah mean everything to me.’ Margot continued. ‘Another child would be great. But not at the cost of you. We’ll find another adoption agency. Hell, we’ll go to them all, it doesn’t matter. Just don’t feel bad about it taking a little longer. We are great together, just the three of us.’

‘Thank you.’ Alana sniffled. ‘I’m sorry for making this all about me.’

‘Never be sorry for that.’ Margot said, kissing Alana softly, lips lazily sliding against each other. ‘It’s part of your charm.’

They remained cuddled on the couch for a while, just reveling in the other’s closeness.

‘I won’t miss the morning sickness.’ Alana smiled weakly. ‘Or the stretchmarks.’

‘Pregnancy isn’t all fun and games.’ Margot sighed, leaning her head against Alana’s.

‘No it isn’t. But feeling your baby kick is the most wonderful thing in the world.’ Alana said sadly.

Margot nodded. ‘Right after seeing your baby for the first time.’ She smiled, nuzzling Alana’s hair. ‘We’ll get another child Alana, I promise.’ She said, punctuating her statement with a kiss.

‘A girl, I think.’ Alana said softly, eyes unfocused and faraway.

‘A girl.’ Margot repeated wondrously, not previously aware of Alana’s desire for a daughter. ‘I’d love a daughter.’ She smiled. ‘The perfect addition to our perfect family.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I lying about the fluff? I don't think so, but tell me what you think anyway!


	42. The Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Margot's birthday and Alana sucks at surprise parties, she's just terrible. Luckily she has some other tricks up her sleeve as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a birthday chapter! Including Alana and Margot "Celebrating"!
> 
> This one is quite smutty, so read at your own risk!

‘Good morning, dear.’ Alana said softly, peppering kisses all over Margot’s jaw.

‘Mmm.’ Margot hummed sleepily. ‘Morning.’ She stretched languidly, her hand brushing against Alana’s side. Her eyes blinked open in surprise as she found something silky instead of the usual cotton her wife wore to bed.

Alana grinned wickedly at Margot’s awed expression, moving to straddle her wife’s hips. ‘Happy birthday, dear.’ Alana said, bending down to kiss her wife, reveling in the soft push and pull of their lips, the gentle stroking of their tongues together.

‘Happy birthday indeed.’ Margot said breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss. Her eyes moving from Alana’s half-lidded blue eyes to trail across her lingerie clad form. She’d never seen Alana in this particular combination before. She reached out slowly to stroke the silk of the negligee, the blue perfectly matching Alana’s eyes. Underneath the silk, she could see the edges of a matching blue pushup bra encasing Alana’s very lovely breasts. Alana looked wonderful, and Margot told her so.

‘You are breathtaking.’ Margot smiled. ‘I can’t wait to unwrap my present.’  She smirked, stroking the tops of Alana’s very enticing breasts, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

‘You like it?’ Alana hummed close to Margot’s ear, nipping the skin lightly before soothing it with her tongue.

‘I love it. Especially to color.’ Margot sighed, Alana sucking lightly on her pulse point.

‘Good.’ Alana smirked. ‘Because I had to go see Jamie to get it.’ Her finger tracing Margot’s lips.

‘You didn’t!’ Margot laughed, slowly swirling her tongue around the digit, looking straight into Alana’s darkened blue eyes. Enjoying the sudden shift in their power dynamic. Alana was having none of that though, after enjoying the sensation for a minute she pulled back, trailing her wet finger down Margot’s neck, running it between her wife’s heaving breasts. Stopping as she reached the collar of Margot’s shirt, bringing her finger back to her own mouth, sucking on it teasingly.

‘Alana.’ Margot moaned, squirming underneath her wife. ‘It’s my birthday, at least let me see you.’

Alana smirked, bringing her hands to the bow right underneath her breasts, tugging on it slightly.

Margot made a noise of protest, hands flying from their position on the sheets to cover Alana’s hands, halting their movement. ‘I’d like to unwrap my own present, thank you very much.’ She said, moving Alana’s hands to the side. She slowly pulled at the ribbon, the blue negligee falling open, exposing Alana’s bra and panties. She sucked in a shallow breath, loving the contrast between the blue of Alana’s undergarments and the slightly flushed red of her skin. She pushed the negligee of Alana’s shoulder, throwing it to the side. Her hands fumbling with the clasp of the bra as Alana decided to massage her breasts through her shirt right at that moment.

Once the bra was off, Margot didn’t waste any time and attached her mouth to Alana’s nipple, swirling her tongue around the already hard nub. Alana moaned, her hips bucking into Margot’s of their own accord, causing the most delicious sensation.

‘This needs to come off.’ Alana stated, tugging impatiently at Margot’s t-shirt. ‘I can’t reach.’

‘Your wish is my command.’ Margot smiled, helping Alana remove the shirt, throwing her panties in as well for good measure. Alana wiggling out of her own as well. Now both naked, they took a moment to appraise the other.

Alana reveling in Margot’s flushed cheeks and chest, the marks on her throat, the glistening wetness between her thighs.

Margot doing the same, eyes moving down from Alana’s beautifully mussed hair, to her flushed face, to her heaving breasts, to the soft curls between her legs.

‘I love you.’ They both said at the same time, prompting laughter.

Alana composed herself first, catching Margot’s lips in a desperate kiss, her hands sliding down Margot’s sides, settling on her hips.

‘How do you want me to fuck you?’  Alana asked hoarsely, tugging on Margot’s bottom lip as she pulled away.

‘Don’t care.’ Margot moaned, eyes closed. ‘Just do it.’

Alana smirked, one hand trailing down Margot’s thigh, while the other moved up, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

‘Alana.’ Margot whined, arching her back, desperate to increase the pressure. ‘It’s my birthday, don’t tease.’

‘I’m not teasing.’ Alana smirked, suddenly pushing two fingers inside Margot’s wet heat. Making her wife gasp loudly, head thrown back into the pillows.

Alana continued gently fucking Margot, enjoying all the little moans and whimpers her wife made. Picking up the pace, she started gently circling Margot’s clit with her thumb, her other hand kneading Margot’s breast, her mouth busy kissing Margot roughly.

It wasn’t long before Margot breaths started to get ragged, her chest flushing a deeper red and her inner walls began quivering around Alana’s fingers.

‘Faster.’ Margot moaned as Alana curled her fingers inside of her. ‘So close.’ She panted, eyes shut tightly, the beginning of stars forming behind her eyelids.

Alana hummed against Margot’s mouth, speeding up her pace, curling and scissoring her fingers and with one last flick of her thumb against her clit, Margot fell over the edge, screaming Alana’s name, stars finally bursting behind her eyelids.

Alana slowed her pace, sloppily kissing Margot, drowning out the moans. Once Margot stopped shaking, her body relaxing, she opened her eyes, staring into Alana’s blue ones lovingly. ‘That was a great birthday present. Thank you.’

‘No problem. I have an endless supply of those.’ Alana smirked, grinding her hips against Margot’s, also very turned on from seeing Margot come like that.

Margot smiled, maneuvering a hand between Alana’s legs, making her wife moan this time. ‘I think I got some of those presents as well. May I?’ She asked, already rubbing right spirals around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

‘Please.’ Alana sighed, forehead resting against Margot’s.

* * *

After a shared shower and breakfast with Noah, who had drawn his mother a beautiful picture of a horse as his birthday gift, it was time for Margot to go to work. It might be her birthday but she still needed to head to the office for at least half a day, the company always at the risk of collapsing when she wasn’t there.

Alana kissed Margot goodbye, trying to keep a very giggly Noah from blurting their secret out.

‘See you this afternoon!’ Alana said, all but pushing Margot out of the door, but not before kissing her deeply.

Margot shook her head as she got in her car. Alana wasn’t nearly as smooth as she thought.

Alana had been planning Margot’s surprise party for weeks, inviting all their friends and family to the mansion to celebrate Margot’s 38th birthday.

‘Come on, No.’ She said, taking her son’s hand in her own. ‘Let’s go bake a cake!’

‘Chocolate?’ Her son asked, tilting his head adorably.

‘Always.’ Alana smiled.

* * *

After baking the cake and cleaning the kitchen (baking with four-year-olds was a messy business) it was time to hang the streamers and blow up the balloons. They needed a little help from Joe with the streamers, as Alana wasn’t as agile nor as tall as she wanted.

She and Noah _did_ really enjoy themselves with the balloons. Noah blowing them up really big before releasing them to fly across the room. Once they were finished with the decorations and food for their very stereotypical surprise party, it was time to get dressed.

Noah had insisted on wearing his suit, wanting his hair slicked back too. Once Alana was done, he looked like a tiny gentleman. She fought the urge to snap a picture of him and send it to Margot, but that would spoil the surprise. So she just snapped the picture, sending it to her mother instead.

One by one the guests started arriving: their family, Jack, Brian and Jimmy, and most of their staff, all filing into the sitting room, waiting for Margot to come home.

Noah was the first one who spotted Margot’s car driving up the drive way. Yelling loudly at everyone to hide at once, grabbing Sean’s hand and tugging him behind the sofa with him.

Alana flicked the light switch, smiling to herself; she couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on her wife’s face.

* * *

Margot walked through the front door, shrugging off her coat, mentally preparing herself to act as surprised as possible. But Alana was making it really hard to do so. First of all, there were more coats than usual in the closet, indicating her wife wasn’t alone. Second, all the curtains were closed, and the curtains were never closed during the day. And third, Alana had _actually_ sent her an invite two weeks previously. She had kept it quiet of course, not wanting to ruin Alana’s expert party planning. But she’d not forgotten about it.

She took a deep breath, put on a poker face and turned around. _Let’s get this party started_. ‘Alana? Where are you?’ Margot yelled, sounding very convincing if she had to say so herself.

‘Living room.’ Alana yelled back.

 _Here we go._ Margot thought, walking through the door into the darkened living room. ‘Alana?’ Margot questioned. ‘Why is it so dark in here?’

Suddenly someone flipped the light switch, bathing the decorated room in light. From behind couches and chairs people popped up, yelling surprise at the top of their lungs.

Alana saw Margot gasp in surprise, to everyone else in the room it would have looked genuine, but Alana was an expert on Margot’s facial expressions and saw right through her fake surprise. She narrowed her eyes slightly, _how had she known?_

Margot walked into the room, accepting all the happy birthday’s and gifts, eating a slice of delicious chocolate cake and just generally having a good time. Fawning over Noah in his little suit.

* * *

After the party was over and everyone had gone home, Alana cornered Margot.

‘You knew.’  She said accusingly.

‘What? No…’ Margot smiled, a little too smug to be convincing.

‘Tell me how you knew.’ Alana said, crossing her arms across her chest.

‘How many reasons do you want to hear?’ Margot sighed, smiling apologetically.

‘All of them please.’ Alana groaned, really disappointed in her surprise party skills.

‘Well, there were the coats and the curtains.’ Margot said, putting a comforting hand on Alana’s shoulder as her wife face hide her face in her hands. ‘And then there was the invite.’ She continued softly.

‘I sent you an invite?’ Alana groaned, burying her face in Margot’s shoulder. ‘I should never be allowed to throw a surprise party ever again.’

‘It was a great party!’ Margot smiled. ‘I just wasn’t very surprised. But I loved it, really.’

‘That’s something I guess. I still can’t believe I sent you an _invite to your own surprise party_.’ Alana muttered, pulling Margot up the stairs. ‘Thank god I have another surprise.’ She smirked.

‘You do?’ Margot asked, genuinely surprised this time.

‘I do.’ Alana said, closing the door to their bedroom behind them, pushing Margot on the bed. ‘I have a _wonderful_ surprise.’ She smiled wickedly, kissing Margot hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?


	43. Business Trip, the Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot leaves for a business trip and discovers something very interesting along the way.

‘Don’t go,’ Alana groaned, clinging to Margot’s arm. ‘Just get back into bed with me.’

‘I have to, sorry honey.’ Margot said, stroking Alana’s dark hair away from her face. ‘It’s just for a week, I’ll be back before you know it.’’ She leaned closer to Alana, planting another kiss on her sleepy wife’s brow.

‘I don’t like it when you’re not here when I wake up.’ Alana protested, tilting her head to catch Margot’s red lips with her own.

‘I don’t like that either, but I can’t _not_ go on this business trip.’ She smiled sadly, wiping her lipstick from Alana’s lips. Alana was still comfortably laying in their bed, while Margot sat fully dressed on the side. She had briefly debated letting her wife sleep after she came out of the shower, as waking her up this early wasn’t the best of ideas, but Alana would skin her alive if she left without kissing her goodbye. Fortunately, Alana wasn’t grumpy she’d woken her up, just very clingy about her leaving.

‘I’ll miss you.’ Alana whined, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck, hugging her tightly, burying her face in the crook of Margot’s neck.

‘I’ll miss you too.’ Margot said softly, returning the hug quickly. She had a train to catch after all.

The train ride was twice as long as the flight would have taken, but Margot still wasn’t entirely comfortable with flying, especially without Alana next to her holding her hand. ‘We’ll call, and text and skype.’ She said, pulling away, Alana refusing to let go.

‘I love you.’ Alana said, kissing Margot for the last time that week.

‘I love you too. Kiss Noah for me.’ Margot smiled, finally breaking free from Alana’s hold, blowing Alana a kiss as she walked out of the door. Alana was taking their temporary separation much harder than she was. _Oh how wrong she was._

* * *

 _“Noah missed you at breakfast today.”_ Alana send her by text a couple hours later. A picture of Noah pouting over his cereal attached.

Margot smiled at their son’s adorable expression, feeling a pang in her chest; she was already missing him. _“Tell him I missed him too. Train-breakfast isn’t nearly as tasty as Froot Loops."_

She saw bubbles pop up at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Alana was typing a response. Margot checked the time while she waited for Alana to finish typing. 9:30, her wife would be at work by now.

_“Apart from a disappointing breakfast, how’s the train?”_

_“Better than the plane, that’s for sure. Especially because you wouldn’t be there to “distract” me.’_ Margot typed, biting her lip, her mind flooding with memories of the last time they were on a plane together.

_“I wish I was there to “distract” you right now.”_

Margot sighed happily, thinking of an appropriate reply. Not being able to find one, she just went with a teasing: _“Shouldn’t you be working, Dr Bloom?”_

_“I should be, but I got “distracted”. Do you know that this will be the longest we’ve gone without sex in years?”_

Margot widened her eyes at that statement. That couldn’t be true, could it? They had a regular and healthy sex life, but they had gone more than a week without sex right? Also, did Alana keep score?

 _“Do you keep score?”_ Margot typed, waiting a few seconds before sending it. Not a 100% sure she wanted to delve into that topic right now. _Oh, what the hell._ She had opened that door on herself with her “distracting” comment.She pressed send.

Alana’s reply came a few minutes later. _“Not really. But one of us usually comes at least once every day. You are very handsy in the morning ;)”_

Margot almost lost it then, her wife was using a winkey face. And they apparently had sex every day. It really didn’t feel like they did, she just woke up some mornings feeling the need to _touch_ Alana. And that was apparently _every_ morning. She groaned: this was going to be a _very_ long week.

She put her phone away, deciding to get some work done instead, this conversation was making her regret not waking Alana up earlier for some morning sex entirely too much.

She stared blankly at her laptop screen for thirty minutes, mind too preoccupied with the earlier conversation to focus. She closed her laptop angrily. This wasn’t a good start of her trip _at all_.

* * *

She checked in with Alana again a few hours later, _who was being clingy now?_ She thought.

_“How’s work going?”_

_“Terribly. I am being yelled at by everyone, including the other doctors. And Hannibal is also being impossible, just another day at the office really.”_

Margot ground her teeth. Alana had started complaining more and more about her job recently. She had never particularly gotten any joy from it to begin with, but lately it had started following her home. The first thing she did after she got home every night was throwing her arms around Margot’s shoulders, hugging her tightly, not letting go for at least a minute, saying nothing, just needing her close. Margot could see the job was slowly breaking through Alana’s carefully constructed façade, her armour, chipping away at her soul. She had brought this up multiple times, but Alana was too stubborn to admit it.

Margot looked around the carriage, it was nearly empty so she decided she could call Alana without being looked at strangely.

The phone rang twice before Alana picked up, apparently not having checked the caller ID. ‘Dr Bloom.’ She sighed, obviously annoyed.

Margot smiled sadly, hearing how tired her wife already sounded at one in the afternoon. ‘Hey, it’s me.’ She said sweetly.

‘Margot!’ Alana said, sounding like she was smiling. ‘Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Are you still on the train?’

Margot liked to imagine that Alana was leaning back in her chair, feet propped on her desk, relaxing a little. ‘I am. Just for another hour or so. The landscape is quite beautiful.’ She said, looking at the forest flashing by outside the windows.

‘That’s great. No delays?’

‘So far none.’ Margot smiled, happy to hear Alana’s voice. ‘Is it weird that I saw you seven hours ago and I already miss you? We normally go much longer without seeing each other.’

‘Maybe it is because we know we won’t see each other for a week. Our mind is aware of this and can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘That’s just unnecessarily mean. Of our brains. But true. I kept thinking about what you said this morning.’

‘Did you now?’ Alana asked, sounding entirely too smug.

‘I did. Couldn’t get any work done _at all_.’ Margot smirked, leaning back in her seat.

‘That is _unfortunate_.’ Alana rasped. ‘Is there anything I can do? To help, I mean?’

‘Can you teleport?’ Margot groaned. ‘I don’t think I can make it to the end of the week otherwise.’

‘There are, _other ways_ , I can make you stop thinking for a while, even without me physically being there.’ Alana smirked, voice low and throaty.

‘Like what?’ Margot husked.

‘What are you wearing?’ Alana smirked.

Margot couldn’t help laughing. ‘I am in public Alana, we can’t do this. And besides, you know what I am wearing. You saw me in it this morning.’

‘I know, but that is just usually the first step of phone sex, isn’t it?’

Margot’s mouth fell open a bit. She know that that _was_ what they were doing, or rapidly approaching doing. But it just sounded so dirty. Alana was in the privacy of her own office, but Margot was in moving train. She _really_ couldn’t do this.

‘Alana, I really can’t…’ Margot said softly.

‘You don’t have to say anything. You can just listen. I’ll do all the talking.’

Margot swallowed audibly. Not entirely sure if this was a good idea, she was already turned on beyond belief.

‘So, as you haven’t seen _me_ dressed, I’ll describe what I am wearing.’ Alana said seductively.

 _Oh god_ , Margot thought. _This was a mistake_. The sound of Alana’s husky voice turning her on even further. She could not make it a week without touching her.

‘After you got out of bed this morning, very rude by the way, I went into the shower, _alone_. Which isn’t nearly as much fun, but I made do.’ Alana husked.

Margot was bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

‘After my incredibly disappointing shower, I got dressed.’ Alana continued.

‘So what _are_ you wearing?’ Margot asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

‘Those black dress pants you like so much, and, I hope you don’t mind, but I borrowed one of your blouses.’

‘Which one?’

‘The white one that is just a little too tight at the top, making the buttons strain?’

Margot groaned again. Perfectly visualising Alana’s outfit.

‘I just took off my blazer, it’s on the couch. Remember the last time you were on that couch?’

‘No, please remind me.’ Margot smirked, remembering perfectly well what Alana was talking about.

‘Well, if I recall correctly. You were on that couch, on top of me, very busy unbuttoning my blouse. You might also have said something about ‘needing to be inside me right then’.’

‘It’s still not coming back to me.’ Margot teased.

‘Really?’ Alana smiled. ‘Because it was quite memorable for me. I definitely remember you saying ‘screw it’ and just tearing the last few buttons off…’ Alana continued the sentence but Margot’s connection broke up, leaving her with static.

‘Alana, you’re breaking up.’ Margot groaned, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. This really wasn’t helping her concentrate any better.

‘Margot?’ Alana questioned. ‘I can’t hear you.’

‘Yeah, bad cell reception.’ Margot sighed. ‘I’ll call you back later. Just put your blazer back on please. I don’t really need anyone seeing you in that blouse.’

‘Sorry, can’t hear you.’ Alana answered, the connection too bad to make out if she was joking or not.

Margot hung up the phone, sighing deeply. This was going to be the longest week of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging, but there will be a part two to this, promise. I owe you a dramatic reunion! 
> 
> Meanwhile, you can tell me what you liked about this chapter!


	44. Business Trip, the Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office sex. All I have to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long (24 hours) awaited part 2! And as you may have read in the summary: office sex!
> 
> To make up for the sexual frustrations I might have giving everyone, including the characters, yesterday. This is just 95% smut. So if that is not your thing, I'll hope to see you tomorrow for our new non-smutty chapter. Yes, there is a pattern to this, even chapters have smut, uneven don't! It's easy!

At 10 AM, there was a knock on Alana’s office door. Alana sighed, pushing the papers she’d been studying away from her. She wasn’t sure if she should be grateful for this interruption or not. On the one hand the paperwork was incredibly boring but on the other hand her colleagues weren’t the nicest people; most of them incredibly self-obsessed and arrogant.

‘Come in.’ Alana said, mentally putting on her mask of confidence and slight disinterest. She didn’t look at the door, so she missed it being thrown open and the flurry of movement bursting through it, moving right towards her.

‘What the...’ Was all she got out before the figure was upon her, _kissing_ her. Alana was too surprised to do anything at first. Not knowing who or what was going on, but the movement of strange lips against hers was familiar, so was the scent surrounding the stranger. She could smell the hints of lemon from her wife’s shampoo and the flowers from her perfume, and the underlying scent that was just completely Margot. She relaxed her stiff posture, throwing her arms around Margot’s shoulders.

She kissed back, she back kissed like Margot was air and she hadn’t breathed for a week, which was basically true. She pulled Margot even closer against her, a little awkward due to the chair she was still sitting on, but she managed. Alana pulled away first, gasping for air, a radiant smile on her face.

‘Hi.’ She rasped, looking into Margot’s big green eyes. Oh how she had missed the mischievous sparkle in those eyes. ‘You’re early.’ She smiled, taking Margot’s face in her hands, kissing her again.

‘I took a plane.’ Margot smiled proudly. ‘I couldn’t wait another 6 hours to see you.’ Pressing a quick flurry of kisses to Alana’s lips.

Alana couldn’t stop smiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek as well. Margot, deadly afraid of flying Margot, had flown home so they could be together earlier. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

‘I missed you so much.’ Margot whispered, nuzzling Alana’s neck.

‘You must have, you took a plane, _for me_.’ Alana replied, peppering kisses over Margot’s jaw and cheeks, making up for the ones they missed out on throughout last week.

‘There were some selfish reasons involved as well.’ Margot smirked, eyes dark with arousal.

‘Well, I missed you too.’ Alana teased, planting another kiss on Margot’s lips. ‘So much.’

‘The train ride back would have been more frustrating than flying.’ Margot grinned, moving to straddle Alana’s. ‘I have _never_ been more aroused than I was throughout this week, and _you_ weren’t helping.’ Margot growled, hands running up Alana’s side, tugging at her blouse, tongue licking a trail down her neck.

‘Margot, door.’ Alana moaned, spotting the wide open door as she threw her head back desire.

Margot groaned, reluctantly pulling her mouth away from Alana’s neck. ‘We do need a little privacy for what I am planning on doing next.’ She husked, pulling Alana up with her, dragging her to the door by her wrist. She closed the door by pinning Alana aggressively against it.

Alana gasped as Margot slammed her against the door, her head forcefully connecting with the wood.

‘Sorry.’ Margot said softly, a little embarrassed by her lapse of control.

‘Don’t be. I’m fine. More than fine, actually, now you’re finally back.’ Alana smiled suggestively. Truthfully, the pain had barely registered in her brain, too preoccupied with Margot’s thigh pressing up between her legs.

Margot smirked, turning the key with her left hand, lifting Alana up of the floor with her right. Alana smiled, wrapping her legs around Margot’s waist.

Margot placed one hand above Alana’s head, pressing her wife further against the door with her own body. ‘So,’ Margot started, moving one hand down between Alana’s legs, pushing up her skirt. ‘how much did you miss me _exactly_?’

‘Why don’t you find out?’ Alana smirked, tangling her hands in Margot’s hair, attacking her wife’s mouth with her own.

Margot gasped as she reached Alana’s wetness without encountering the expected barrier of underwear. ‘No panties? My, my, dr Bloom! And to work too.’

Alana smirked, grazing the shell of Margot’s ear with her teeth. ‘I kept ruining them.’ She whispered hotly, making Margot shiver. ‘That’s how much I missed you.’

‘I know how you feel, skype and texting wasn’t really cutting it for me either. I missed your hands.’ She said, kissing the inside of Alana’s wrist. ‘And your tongue.’ She grinned, tracing her own over Alana’s lips.

‘Then stop teasing and do something about it.’ Alana moaned, pulling Margot closer against by her hair, enveloping her in a heated kiss.

Margot moaned, swirling her fingers around in Alana’s wetness, coating her fingers with it, before pushing them in suddenly. Done with her teasing, needing to feel Alana around her _right now._

Alana, not expecting the sudden turn around, slammed her head back into the door again. ‘Fuuuck.’ She moaned, from pleasure, not from pain. ‘Please don’t stop.’ She said as Margot stopped moving inside of her, afraid she’d hurt the other woman. Again.

‘I’m not stopping.’ She smiled, realizing Alana was okay. ‘I’m just moving you. I do remember something about me on top of you on a couch somewhere.’

‘Now she remembers.’ Alana sighed, wrapping her legs tighter around Margot as her wife carried her over to the couch, laying her down carefully. She immediately covered Alana’s body with her own, gluing their lips together, having missed the feeling of them against her own for the past week. She slowly licked her way down Alana’s neck, tasting the slight saltiness of sweat.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned again, her hands on Margot’s shoulders, pushing her further down.

‘Patience love.’ Margot smiled, having lost some of her earlier franticness after Alana hurt herself again. They had all the time in the world, and she was going to enjoy getting reacquainted with Alana’s amazing body, touching and tasting everything. ‘I am getting there.’ She pushed the top button of Alana’s shirt through the hole agonizingly slow.

‘Not fast enough.’ Alana whined breathlessly, arching her back.

Margot nipped at the skin of Alana’s collarbone, simultaneously unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way. Pushing it out of the way, she fondled Alana’s breasts through the sheer, lacy material of her maroon bra.

‘I love this color on you.’ Margot murmured, admiring the red of the bra against the flush of Alana’s chest.

‘I love you,’ Alana groaned, looking at Margot’s through half lidded eyes. ‘but if you don’t get a move on I won’t be held responsible for my actions.’ She said as she sneakily moved a hand to Margot’s center, pressing down hard.

It was Margot’s time to moan now. She grabbed the offending hand, pinning it above Alana’s head, repeating the motion with the other hand, keeping them there with one of her own, the other pushing Alana’s bra up, exposing her breasts. ‘Behave.’ Margot growled. Swirling her tongue around Alana’s nipple, grazing the rock-hard nub with her teeth. ‘I’m on top, so I’m _on top_.’

Alana gasped, eyes getting impossibly darker with arousal. She was usually the more dominant one in bed, or couch in this case, and it turned her on beyond believe when Margot took charge like this. And she was already pretty aroused before this. She nodded silently, not in the frame of mind to form sentences.

‘Good.’ Margot smirked, finally getting a move on. One hand keeping Alana pinned while the other returned to the copious arousal at the apex of Alana’s thighs.

Running her fingers up and down Alana’s slit, she was amazed and incredibly turned on by how wet her wife was.

‘God, Alana.’ She moaned, releasing her wrists, moving down Alana’s body. Settling between her legs, inhaling deeply.

Alana almost came from Margot’s first exploratory lick alone, tangling her hand tightly in Margot’s curls.

Margot hummed her approval, the motion sending shivers up Alana’s spine.

Margot really was done teasing now, wanting her wife to come apart underneath her. She wrapped her lips around Alana’s clit, sucking softly, flicking her tongue around the very sensitive bundle of nerves. Pumping her fingers in and out of Alana at an increasingly fast pace.

Alana was squirming beneath her, bucking her hips, wrapping her legs tighter around Margot’s head, tugging on her hair. Coherent thoughts had long ago abandoned her. The only feeling she had was that of Margot’s fast ministrations: her teasing tongue and her pumping fingers. She was getting closer and closer to release, being coaxed higher than she ever had been before. Every stroke of Margot’s tongue pushing her closer to the edge.

Margot, feeling how close her wife was to orgasm, added another finger, filling Alana completely. Sending her wife crashing over the edge with a curl of her fingers and a lick to her clit.

Alana let out a hoarse scream, no longer aware that she was in her office and should probably keep it down a bit. Too lost in absolute pleasure to care.

Margot smirked, seeing the waves of pleasure spread through Alana, making her body go limp. She slowly pulled her fingers from Alana, making her wife shiver and moan once more. She uselessly wiped her fingers on the inside of Alana’s thigh, not really doing anything to get them clean. She wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand, moving up to kiss Alana.

Her wife responded sluggishly, still riding the edges of the wave of pleasure. It took a couple minutes for her breathing to even out, even longer for her eyes to open.

As she slowly blinked her blue eyes open, they were still hazy and unfocused with pleasure.

‘Hi.’ Margot smiled lovingly. Pushing locks of hair away from Alana’s sweaty forehead. ‘How are you feeling?’ She asked, smiling gently.

‘Like I just had the best orgasm of my life.’ Alana whispered hoarsely. ‘I can’t feel my legs. Maybe you should go away more often?’ Alana smiled languidly, her arms slowly encircling Margot’s neck, nuzzling her cheek.

‘I don’t think there are any business trips in the future. It’s too hard to be away from you.’ Margot said softly, rubbing her nose against Alana’s.

‘You’re cute.’ Alana laughed throatily, Margot’s favorite sound in the world. ‘And probably very horny, give me another minute.’ She sighed, eyes falling closed again.

‘Take your time. After five days of constantly imagining your head between my legs, I am beyond turned on, I can wait a little longer. Besides, it won’t take much.’ Margot sighed. ‘I almost came from watching you come.’

‘You poor soul.’ Alana smiled teasingly. ‘Don’t ever go away for so long again. Even if our temporary separation makes for great orgasms.'

‘I wouldn’t know, now would I?’ Margot smirked.

‘You will soon. I plan on making you scream till you can’t talk and fuck you until you can’t walk straight.’

Margot gasped at Alana’s rasped promises. ‘Won’t your colleagues notice?’ There were some looks after Margot left Alana’s office with mussed hair and messy lipstick last time.

‘I had this room soundproofed for a reason.’ Alana smirked. ‘We can be as loud as we want. No one will hear.’ She finished suggestively, flipping them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy with me now? Not that it really matters because [this](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/post/130834625375/me-talking-about-domestic-bliss-with-my-friends) happened yesterday eveing. ANGST IS COMING! MUAHAHA! (it actually already started, but the point stands)


	45. You Should Really Take Another Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has been taking the unpaved service road again and now the car is all muddy. Time for a trip to the carwash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin, it's still pretty mild I think.
> 
> About the carwash, I always get this childlike sense of wonder and amazement when I drive through one, and I thought that would fit Noah nicely. So here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot looked up from the game of catch she was playing with Noah, hearing the sound of tires on gravel. Smiling slightly as she saw Alana’s car drive up, her wife was home. A little later than usual, as had been the case more often than not lately.

Noah, unaware of his mother’s distraction, threw the ball, hitting her square in the stomach.

‘Ough.’ Margot groaned, Noah had a surprisingly strong arm.

‘Sorry, mama.’ Her son said, rushing over to kiss his mother’s stomach better. Wrapping his little arms around her middle.

‘It’s alright Noah.’ Margot said, ruffling his hair. ‘Just watch if the other player is paying attention before throwing.’

Noah nodded seriously, turning around to walk back to his abandoned glove. Spotting Alana’s car mid-turn.

‘Mommy!’ He yelled happily, sprinting over to hug and kiss his mother hello. Margot smiled at the ritual playing out in front of her, Alana kneeling down to hug Noah properly, kissing his temple. Noah squirmed away from Alana’s grasp a little later, deciding the hug was over now.

Margot’s smile faltered as she saw how _tired_ her wife looked. A haunted look in her eyes, corners of her mouth turned down.

‘Hey.’ She said, wrapping Alana in a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly. ‘Everything okay?’

Alana buried her face in Margot’s shoulder, taking a few deep breaths, inhaling Margot’s scent. Trying to cleanse her mind from whatever was bothering her. They stood on the driveway like that for a while, Margot rubbing circles on her wife’s back, Alana clinging tightly to her.

‘Yeah, I’m fine now.’ Alana smiled weakly, pulling away from the embrace, pecking Margot on the lips. She was absolutely not fine, and Margot knew this. Alana had started smiling less and less over the past few weeks, she was always distracted, even when they were being intimate. She just wasn’t completely _there_. She had started having nightmares more and more frequently, and the worst thing was that she tried to hide them from Margot. Not mentioning them or waking her up to talk about it, but as Margot was a light sleeper, she woke up anyway as Alana screamed and yelled in her sleep, and tossed and turned once she woke up. Not once seeking the comfort of Margot’s arms, rather curling in upon herself.

Margot smiled sadly. She had wanted to talk with Alana about it for weeks, but her wife kept brushing it off like it was nothing. She was shutting her out and it bothered the hell oout of her. Margot opened her mouth to make another attempt at broaching the subject with her wife, but Noah interrupted them.

‘Your car is so dirty, mommy!’ Noah laughed, drawing figures in the accumulated dirt on the side of Alana’s Mercedes.

Alana smiled, a little brighter than before, Noah always managed to do that.

‘It really is, isn’t it?’ She smiled, bending down to Noah’s level, admiring his drawing.

‘You have been taking the service road again.’ Margot commented, resting her hand on the small of Alana’s back. As Alana got more and more distracted, she regularly missed their exit on the highway, driving to their house over the unpaved service road instead. Just like she had the first time she had come to the estate years ago.

‘I like it better.’ Alana shrugged.

Margot sighed softly, taking the service road added at least 15 minutes to the trip, plus it was incredibly bumpy. No one took it, so why was Alana taking it?

‘What do you say we go to the carwash, huh?’ Alana said to her son, squeezing his shoulder.

‘Really?’ Noah asked excitedly. He loved the carwash for reasons his mothers had never entirely understood. But as it made him happy, it made them happy.

‘There is some time before dinner.’ Margot smiled at her son.

‘Let’s go!’ Noah jumped up and down, tugging on the door handle. Margot helping him out, the door too heavy for the four-year-old.

‘Do you want to drive?’ She asked Alana as she strapped Noah into his car seat, having more trouble than usual as Noah wouldn’t stop bouncing up and down excitedly.

‘Carwash, carwash, carwash.’ He chanted.

‘You drive.’ Alana said, handing Margot the keys, walking around to the other side of the car.

Margot nodded, squeezing the keys in her palm. As they drove away, Noah begged to take the service road to make the car extra dirty before washing it. So Margot turned right instead of left at the gates.

They didn’t say much, mostly listening to Noah’s happy chatter coming from the backseat. Margot reached for Alana’s hand, lacing their fingers together over the central console, her thumb tracing patterns over Alana’s skin.

Alana met her eyes through the rear-view mirror, smiling at her, mouthing ‘I love you’.

‘I love you too.’ Margot said, squeezing Alana’s hand.

‘I love you three!’ Noah giggled from the backseat, leaning out of his car seat to put his hands on top of his mothers’.

‘I love you the most.’ Alana laughed, turning around in her seat, smiling widely at Noah.

‘Eh! I feel offended!’ Margot laughed, squeezing Alana’s hand teasingly.

‘Sorry, dear.’ Alana smiled, an actual, genuine smile. ‘Noah is just so much cuter than you.’

‘I am cute.’ Margot pouted, flashing Alana her best puppy eyes.

‘But I am the cutest!’ Noah cheered.

‘You are getting too smart mister.’ Margot laughed, looking at Noah through the rear-view mirror. Their son really was the cutest with his slightly messy, dark curls and big blue eyes. Alana’s coloring and her features. They really had made a beautiful baby.

‘We’re here!’ Noah yelled, pressing his nose against the window, eyes wide as he stared at the carwash like it was an amusement park.

Margot drove the car to the end of the line of waiting cars, putting it in park.

‘Can I sit in the front?’ Noah asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

‘Of course.’ Alana said, leaning further out of her seat, releasing Noah from his car seat. Their son happily clambered over the central console, making himself comfortable in Alana’s lap.

One by one the cars in front of them disappeared into the hungry mouth of the carwash, Noah getting more excited with each one.

‘Almost there Noah.’ Alana said, bouncing him on her lap like she had done when he was a baby, it still made him giggle.

An attendant knocked on their window, Margot rolling it down.

‘What will it be today, ma’am?’ He asked.

‘Why don’t you tell him Noah?’ Margot said. Her son staring wide eyed at the carwash attendant.

‘What is the biggest one you have?’ He asked shyly, hiding his face in Alana’s coat directly afterwards.

‘That would be the ‘Supreme’.’ The attendant smiled.

‘The Supreme.’ Noah repeated, voice filled with awe.

‘Let’s do the Supreme.’ Margot said, handing the man a fifty dollar note. ‘Keep the change.’

The man stared at the money in his hand. ‘Ma’am, this is way too much. It’s triple the price of the wash.’

‘Don’t worry about it. He loves your carwash so much, it’s more than worth it.’ She said, motioning at Noah, who was already staring ahead, mouth hanging open.

‘Thank you so much!’ The man smiled, happily pocketing the money, ushering Margot forward.

Margot rolled up the electric window. ‘Here we go buddy.’ She said, driving up to the metal hook thing that would drag them through the carwash.

Noah simply beamed as dozens of nozzles started spraying water on the car, clapping his hands.

Margot had to admit there was something impressive about it all, but Noah was simply ecstatic.

The soap was next, making it impossible to see through the windows.

‘Look at all the bubbles, mommy!’ Noah said, pulling on Alana’s sleeve.

‘I see them honey.’ Alana said, looking over his head at Margot, raising an eyebrow at her son’s boundless excitement for the common thing that was a carwash.

More water was sprayed, clearing up the bubbles a bit. Next was Noah’s absolute favorite part: the brushes and bristles.

He gasped as a big red brush came nearer and nearer, scrubbing the hood of the car. He giggled excitedly as two slightly smaller, blue one closed in on the side, brushing the doors and wheels.

After another rinse, it was time for the giant blow-dryers. Margot opened up the vents so Noah could actually feel the warm air as it dried the exterior of the car. Noah leaned over the vent, the air gently ruffling his hair, making him smile.  

After they got the green light to drive out, Noah was beaming, eyes shining with excitement.

‘Can we go again?’ Noah asked, turning his own puppy dog eyes on his mother behind the wheel.

‘Sorry, Noah. Once the car is dirty again, we can go.’

‘When will the car be dirty again?’ Noah asked sweetly, making his mothers laugh.

‘I don’t know.’ Margot laughed. ‘If mommy keeps taking the service road, maybe next week.’ It came out a little more tensely than she’d wanted, but Noah didn’t notice. Alana’s smile faltered just a bit, she _had_ heard the veiled criticism.

‘Okay!’ He said happily. ‘Can you take the surface road again, mommy?’ He asked, manipulating his mother with a hug and a kiss.

‘Of course.’ Alana smiled, kissing the top of Noah’s head, staring at Margot stubbornly. ‘Now let’s go home. I’m hungry, aren’t you?’ She said, tickling Noah’s stomach.

‘Back in your seat, No.’ Margot said, starting the car.

‘Can I stay with mommy?’ He pleaded.

‘Nope. I can only drive when you’re safely strapped in.’ Margot said, looking at Noah sternly.

‘Okay.’ He said sadly, crawling back into his seat, pouting slightly.

Alana fastened his seatbelt and gave Margot the all clear to drive, she also put her hand palm up on the console, silently asking Margot to hold it.

Margot smiled happily, taking Alana’s hand in her own again. Pleased that Alana was reaching out to her instead of the other way around. Maybe she was finally ready to open up about what was bothering her.

* * *

She decided to try to get Alana to talk later that evening, after they’d settled down in bed for the night.

‘Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?’ Margot asked, stroking Alana’s cheek with her knuckles.

‘Nothing is bothering.’ Alana said. ‘Just a little tired from work.’

‘You’ve been tired a lot lately.’

‘Just work stuff. Nothing I can’t handle.’ Alana shrugged, trying to turn over so she’d face away from Margot. But her wife stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

‘Talk to me Alana. You always say talking is therapeutic. I want to know what’s bothering you so much you need an extra 15 minutes every day to get home. You’re faking smiles, you’re hiding nightmares. I’m your wife! Please talk to me! I want to help!’ She pleaded, feeling increasingly helpless.

Alana stared at her, face unreadable. ‘Work has been a little tough lately. I’m sure it will be over soon. And as I said, I am very tired. Goodnight.’ She said, turning around, facing away from Margot.

Margot sighed, staring at the ceiling. She knew it was really bad if Alana was cropping it up, her wife was a big supporter of the let it all out approach. And now she was shutting her out. Was it more than her work maybe?

Alana, meanwhile, was also staring straight ahead, grinding her teeth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Neither woman got a lot of sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too angsty yet, right? More to come!


	46. Fast Asleep but Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has another nightmare and breaks down in Margot's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more tension! More angst! Yay!
> 
> Just an FYI, I feel so bad about hurting my babies that it is legitimately keeping me up at night.
> 
> So enjoy this!

Margot was woken that night, like so many others before, by Alana tossing and turning next to her. Another nightmare. Margot’s face fell, reaching out to touch her wife’s shoulder, shaking her awake gently.

‘Hey, hey.’ She shushed. ‘It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream. Wake up.’

‘Don’t touch me!’ Alana yelled, shooting straight up, eyes wide and panicked, breathing hard.

Margot quickly lifted her hands, not sure if it was the last part of the dream or her Alana was yelling at.

‘It’s just me.’ Margot whispered, holding her hands up defensively.

‘Margot?’ Alana questioned, eyes wide and quickly filling up with tears. Margot’s heart broke at the haunted look on Alana’s face. Her wife was so strong, in every aspect of her life. But right now, she looked so small and frail, she didn’t look like herself at all. Margot bit her tongue, wanting to beat whoever or whatever was doing this to her wife into a pulp.

Alana looked at her in disbelief, while Margot completed her thought process. Then she threw herself in Margot’s arms, burying her face in her wife’s shoulder, breaking down completely.

So it hadn’t been her Alana had been screaming at, that was something at least.

Margot comforted Alana to the best of her abilities. Rubbing her back, stroking her hair, whispering comforting things into her ear. ‘I’m right here. You’re here. We’re safe. We’re all safe.’

Slowly Alana calmed down, tears having soaked through Margot’s top, the wet fabric clinging to her skin. It was uncomfortable but she didn’t care one bit. Alana hadn’t reached out to her at all during the previous nightmares, usually trying to hide them or brush it off like it was nothing, opting to cry silently instead.

Once the tears had completely stopped, Alana pulled away, wiping at her wet cheeks and puffy eyes. ‘I’m sorry, you must think I’m pathetic. Bawling like Noah after a stupid nightmare.’

‘I _never_ think you’re pathetic. After everything you’ve been through, you shouldn’t be ashamed of having nightmares. Never be sorry for feeling, Alana.’ Margot said, choosing her words carefully. Stroking Alana’s cheek.

Alana nodded sadly, not meeting Margot’s eyes.

‘Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?’ Margot asked softly, hugging Alana tightly to her chest, stroking her hair, combing her fingers through the tangled curls

‘It was nothing.’ Alana said, trying to pull away but Margot wouldn’t let her. She would not let her wife pull away further, both physically and emotionally.

‘It wasn’t nothing. This is the third nightmare this week! You were crying! You barely sleep! You started waking up before me, please tell me what it was about. I miss talking to you.’

‘It was just a stupid nightmare.’ Alana said looking down at her hands. ‘Please don’t make me relive it, I’ll tell you about it in the morning, when it’s light. Not now. Please?’ Alana pleaded, squeezing Margot’s bicep, her lip quivering. ‘Just hold me?’ She asked.

‘Tomorrow, you promise?’ Margot said, tilting her wife’s head up so they could look each other in the eyes.

Alana nodded. Margot’s skeptical expression softened, pulling Alana back into the hug, laying back down on the pillows.

Alana laid her head down on Margot’s shoulder, as she so often did, her arms slung around Margot’s waist.

Margot continued gently combing through Alana’s hair, humming softly, almost contently, but she couldn’t just ignore Alana’s behavior. Not like her wife was ignoring her own behavior. Alana had withdrawn even further into herself over the past couple of weeks, she had started sleeping less, falling asleep after Margot did and waking earlier. Which had never happened before, Alana hated waking up early, but lately she hated sleeping more. The nightmares apparently so horrendous that she’d rather stay awake. Tonight’s nightmare must have been a particular bad one, as she had never collapsed into Margot’s arms like that before, clinging to her like she was afraid she’d go away.

Margot thought Alana had fallen asleep, her still hiccuppy breathing evening out. She carefully moved Alana down a bit, her shoulder falling asleep. Her head was now positioned squarely on Margot’s right breast. Margot closed her eyes, hoping to fall back asleep as well, in the morning they were going to talk.

Alana’s hand started to rub circles on Margot’s hip, probably subconsciously. She could feel goosebumps rise up, her body never failing to respond to Alana. Margot bit her lip to keep from moaning as Alana nuzzled further into her “pillow”. Her body betraying her as her nipples pebbled at the sensation.

She tried to ignore it, this was not the moment, but Alana wouldn’t let her. Grazing her teeth over the hard nub, through the thin material of her sleep shirt, not as asleep as Margot had previously thought. This time she couldn’t hold back a blissful sigh.

Alana moved her hand, trailing it from Margot’s left hip to her right, skimming just above the edge of her panties.

‘What are you doing?’ Margot said hoarsely, trying to keep her hips from bucking up against Alana’s palm.

‘Distracting myself.’ Alana smiled softly, lifting her head to capture a surprised Margot’s lips with her own.

‘You’re distracting me.’ Margot moaned, Alana wasn’t wasting any time, her hand had already worked its way past the elastic, stroking Margot softly.

‘That also works.’ Alana smirked, kissing Margot more deeply, pushing herself on top of her wife. Margot groaned as the sudden movement to her center send a short burst of electric pleasure surging through her body.

Alana was very goal oriented in giving her wife pleasure, she wasn’t wasting any time, rubbing tight circles around her clit, pumping her fingers in and out at a fast pace. Margot was squirming and mewling her name beneath her in no time.

Repeating ‘Alana, Alana, Alana’ over and over until her name stretched to one long moan of pleasure as she came. Alana smiling brightly above her wife, a spark of her usual self alight in her eyes.

As Margot recovered from her high, she started trailing her hands up and down Alana’s sides, skimming the edges of her breasts before sliding down again to massage her hips. Up and down, up and down. Until Alana was shivering underneath her touch.

‘Make love to me.’ She said softly, not quite a question and not quite a command either, more of wish. A wish Margot was happy to help come true.

She sat up, Alana still in her lap, legs hooked around her middle. Margot slowly moved her hands up to Alana’s breasts, fondling them through her shirt, Alana moaning into her neck, grazing the skin with her teeth.

Slowly, oh so carefully, Margot moved her hands back down to Alana’s hips, sliding her hands underneath the hem of her underwear, moving down through the soft curls until she found the wet heat she was looking for. Like Alana had done before, there was no teasing, just Margot slowly and steadily working towards the goal of granting Alana release. She moved carefully, not frantic as she usually would, somehow afraid she’d break Alana.

Alana seemed to enjoy the slower, gentler pace. Her face flushed, her mouth hanging open a little bit, letting out hot puffs of air as Margot moved in and out of her. Her eyes were closed and she was slowly rocking against Margot’s palm, her clit rubbing against Margot’s thumb with each movement. Alana’s orgasm wasn’t a sudden fall of a cliff, it was more like a long build that gradually faded out, leaving her panting and sweaty in Margot’s lap. Once her inner muscles stopped squeezing her fingers, Margot slowly pulled them out, licking them clean before fondly tucking a lock of hair behind Alana’s ear.

Alana’s eyes remained closed, her shallow breathing slowly evening out. Margot laid back down, taking Alana with her, position her back on her shoulder, holding her close.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ She whispered, stroking up and down Alana’s back.

Alana didn’t answer, already asleep. Margot felt herself sliding into sleep as well, the orgasm and the late hour having tired her out. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, believing that everything would be alright between them. The last thought she had before falling asleep was that of Alana’s promise to talk. A promise her wife wouldn’t keep…

* * *

When Margot woke up the following morning, the right side of the bed was cold, instead of Alana, she found a note.

_‘Sorry, something came up at work and I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll be back late, don’t wait up._

_-Alana’_

Margot groaned, crumpling the note in her hand. She felt angry and betrayed, but mostly sad. She tossed the ball of paper on the ground, rummaging through her nightstand for something she hadn’t needed in a long time. She pulled the carton of cigarettes out, stepping outside on the balcony before lighting one. If Alana was keeping secrets, so could she.

After chain-smoking half the pack, she threw the butts over the railing, disposing of the evidence.  She brushed her teeth three times, not that it mattered, Alana wouldn’t be home on time to actually kiss her and taste the smoke on her breath. Plus, Margot sort of wanted her to find out anyway, wanting her wife to yell at her for breaking her 5 year streak. Wanting to see some genuine emotion on Alana’s face for once. Not the blank mask of lies she’d been wearing lately.

She tied her robe tightly around her waist, stalking into her home office, searching through a pile of business cards for the one she needed. Once she found it, she turned it over in her hands several times, debating calling the number.

Alana wouldn’t like it, she thought. _Who cares what Alana thinks about it?_ Her wife was hurting bad and refusing to speak about it, they needed a push, _she_ needed a push. So she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

 _‘Hello, this is the office of Dr. Eltman, marriage counselor, what can I help you with?’_ The voice on the other end of the line said.

‘Hello, my name is Margot Verger, I would like to make an appointment for me and my wife.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an anon, it sort of became my headcanon that Margot used to smoke quite a lot, hence the voice, so I decided to work it into the story. 
> 
> Let's just say Alana is not going to be happy about the smoking or about the appointment with the marriage counselor. 
> 
> Keep your eye out for more!


	47. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot is so desperate to get Alana to talk to her again, that she drags them to a marriage counselor. Alana isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I didn't have time to edit yesterday, so I had to do it before my online course this morning, but it was more work than anticipated. 
> 
> It comes as a comfort to me that you already miss me when I am an hour late with uploading, it also means you are all very impatient! Which is a good thing.
> 
> Last chapter of angst, I hope I did it right!

‘Where are we going?’ Alana asked, looking out the window in confusion. ‘This is not the way to work.’

‘We’re not going to work.’ Margot said matter-of-factly. ‘I made an appointment for us with Dr. Eltman.’

‘The _marriage_ counselor?’ Alana asked, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing. ‘Why are we going to see a marriage counselor? We don’t have any problems.’ She said coldly, arms folded across her chest, staring at Margot challengingly.

Margot proceeded to look straight ahead, gritting her teeth. Was Alana really that oblivious or was she just faking it?

‘You’ve been having nightmares for more than a month now! You barely sleep, you rarely eat and you are shutting me out. Me, your wife! So yeah, I think it is safe to say we have problems.’

‘No, you’re saying _I_ have problems.’ Alana bit out, angry at Margot’s criticisms.

‘I have a problem with you not talking to me about _your_ problems. That’s a couple’s thing. So we are seeing a couple’s therapist.’

‘I’m not.’ Alana huffed, looking pointedly at Margot, eyes alight with quiet anger. ‘I’ve got work to do.’

‘Forget about work for a second, you’re always at work! We need to talk about this. Now. Together. And as you won’t talk to me on your own, we’re seeing Dr. Eltman.’

‘You didn’t really give me much choice in the matter.’ Alana bit out. ‘I can’t believe you ambushed me into seeing a psychiatrist.’

‘Would you have come if I told you where we were going?’ Margot asked.

‘Of course not!’ Alana yelled, bright blue eyes staring daggers at Margot. ‘I don’t need to see a psychiatrist, I am a fucking psychiatrist!’

‘That’s why I ambushed you. You need to talk to someone! This isn’t healthy, for both of us!’ Margot said desperately, knuckles turning white, fingers squeezing the steering wheel hard.

‘You don’t get to decide what’s “healthy” for me Margot! God, you’re such a hypocrite! Tell me, how long have you been smoking again? Did you seriously think you’d be able to keep that from me? How could you? You know how unhealthy it is!’

‘You’re one to talk! You always told me to open up about my feelings, and here you are, first bump in the road and you lock up tighter than Fort Knox!’

‘At least I haven’t been hiding anything from you! You’ve been hiding your smoking from me!’ Alana sneered.

‘Sure, right.’ Margot grumbled loud enough for Alana to hear. ‘If you aren’t hiding anything, tell me what the nightmares are about.’

Alana was silent for a moment before huffing indignantly. ‘None of your goddamn business.’

‘Great talk dear.’ Margot said sarcastically, pulling up to Dr. Eltman’s office. ‘You coming?’ She asked as she unclipped her seatbelt, Alana hadn’t moved an inch yet.

‘Do I have a choice?’ Alana sneered, unhooking her own seatbelt with a little more force than necessary, the metal clanking against the window.

‘No, not really.’ Margot said, slamming the car door behind her.

* * *

They sat down on opposite sides of the waiting room, neither looking at the other.

 _This better work_. Margot thought, toying with her wedding ring, because Alana was _really_ pissed off now and still not talking. She had had the naïve hope that just the threat of going to a psychiatrist would be enough to get her to talk, but it just made her yell out insults. She felt even further away from a solution right now.

‘Mrs. Verger?’ The doctor asked, stepping through the door to his office.

‘What, did you lose the hyphen already?’ Alana said bitterly, staring angrily at Margot. She had forgotten how petty Alana got when she was angry, as it usually wasn’t directed at her.

Margot sighed. ‘That’s me. Hi.’ She said, standing up to shake Dr. Eltman’s hand.

‘And you must be the wife, I’m Dr. Frank Eltman, nice to meet you.’ He said as he held his hand out for Alana to take. Alana shot one last glare Margot’s way and stood up to shake his hand.

‘I read your article in the journal of psychiatry last year, too bad it was disproven just a month later. I’m Dr. Alana Bloom, my wife may have told you about me, as she is so fond of talking.’

Margot’s eyes widened a bit in shock, that was just plain rude. Dr. Eltman didn’t seem bothered by it, still smiling his polite smile.

‘No she hasn’t.’ Dr. Eltman said. ‘I prefer talking to my patients in person, and together. Let’s get started.’

They walked into his spacious office, in the center were three plush armchairs arranged in a triangle, all at equal distance from each other. Alana laughed scornfully at the arrangement.

‘Is that so we both feel equal to you, or so we don’t kill each other?’ Alana said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Margot said down as well, shooting Alana an annoyed glance. Dr. Eltman took the other chair, folding his hands in his lap.

‘So, what seems to be the problem between you two? Margot told me there is a recent lack of communication in the marriage, could you tell me about that Alana?’

Alana scoffed, crossing her arms, her body language increasingly hostile. ‘There certainly is a lack of communication in this marriage. She ambushed me to come here.’

Margot rolled her eyes. ‘Please, you just admitted you wouldn’t have come otherwise.’ Alana’s pointless anger made it hard to be concerned for her and just made her feel irritated.

‘I wouldn’t have come because we don’t have problems that benefit me missing work to see a marriage counselor.’

‘You have been sleeping three hours a night for the past week, because your nightmares are keeping you awake. And you won’t tell me why or let me help you! That’s a problem!’

‘It’s none of your business!’ Alana yelled.

‘You are my business! You are unhappy and I don’t know why! Is it work? Is it stress? Is it _me_?’

‘It’s never you.’ Alana admitted, the crease between her brows softening just a little bit, her eyes flashing with something other than anger for just a second. ‘But you can’t help with this either. It’s just something I’ll have to do on my own.’

‘Have to or want to?’ Margot asked, completely forgetting that Dr. Eltman was even in the room, she and Alana were engaged in a staring match, and not the good kind.

‘Irrelevant!’ Alana sneered. ‘And pointless, just like this conversation!’

‘At least we’re _having_ a conversation! If it is not me who’s bothering you, then why won’t you tell me about it?’ Margot bit out angrily.

‘I just told you it’s none of your business! Listen for once!’ Alana huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. Margot doing the same.

Dr. Eltman looked at the two of them, they were both yelling and screaming to hide their actual feelings. They were both desperate. They didn’t want to fight, but they didn’t see another way out of it. They had identical looks of fear and shame on their faces, both of them twisting their wedding rings around their fingers. Unlike his other patients, they were still very much in love, it was very obvious with the quick, furtive glances they shot each other when the other wasn’t looking. But there was this wall between them. A wall of things they didn’t say to each other, build in the misguided attempt to keep the other safe. It was his job to break the wall down, which wasn’t an easy task.

Alana throwing up roadblocks in whatever direction he went, responding to each question with biting sarcasm or a question of her own. She was deflecting, and they all knew it. Margot meanwhile seemed stuck in a loop of ‘ _why won’t you tell me?_ ’ which was only making Alana withdraw further. And their anger wasn’t helping either of them communicate. At the end of the hour, they hadn’t gotten a step further.

‘That was it for this week.’ Dr. Eltman said, standing up. ‘I would like to make an appointment again for next week, see if we can get any further.’

‘Yes, because this one was _so_ helpful,’ Alana said, putting on her coat, walking out of the office, not waiting for Margot, as she stayed behind to make another appointment.

Once Margot got outside, she was surprised to see Alana still waiting for her by the car. She assumed she’d just hail a cab and get to work, always work.

She was sure the nightmares had something to do with work. Probably with a certain inmate who had promised to kill her.

‘You’re still here.’ She voiced her surprise, unlocking the car door.

‘Of course I am, you drove me here.’ Alana said.

* * *

The drive back to the estate was spent in silence, the car filling up with all the things left unsaid. Their anger, frustration and desperation hovering above them like a dark cloud.

Margot was craving a cigarette, so as soon as she got out of the car, she rummaged through her purse for one and a lighter. Before she could light it however, Alana was upon her, grabbing the cigarette from her hands.

‘I won’t let you destroy yourself in front of me.’ She said, breaking the cigarette in two.

‘Funny, as that is exactly what you are doing.’ Margot sighed, looking for another cigarette, groaning in frustration when she couldn’t find one.

‘I am just trying to protect you.’ Alana said, a little quiver of something that wasn’t anger shaking her voice. She turned around quickly, storming up the steps to their front door.

Margot followed, she had more cigarettes upstairs anyway. She found Alana standing still in the middle of the hallway, she slammed the door behind her for good measure the sound echoing through the empty hallway, making Alana jump.

‘For the record, I don’t need you to protect me, I need you to protect _you_!’ Margot said, hanging up her coat. ‘And you are not doing such a good job of that right now, so I wanted to help you! I miss you Alana! The real you! You are standing right in front of me, but you are not you! You are not the woman I fell in love with, you are not the woman who nervously asked me to marry her all those years ago, afraid I’d say no, you are not my best friend in the whole world. I look at you and see the woman I love, but she won’t see me! I love you Alana, so much. And it hurts me to see you hurt yourself like this. And I don’t understand! You let me hold you and fuck you and kiss you, but you’re not there! You’re at work! Even when you are in my arms, you’re at work!’ She yelled angrily, wiping at the tears that had started flowing halfway through her speech.

Alana was still facing away from her, but something had changed in her posture, her head was bowed and her shoulders were slumped and shaking, like she was crying.

‘I _have_ to protect you! Don’t you understand? You are in this mess because of me!’ Alana yelled loudly, tears streaming down her face, hair whipping around her head as she turned around.

‘What mess?’ Margot asked confusedly, her heart breaking at how broken Alana looked, how utterly destroyed her wife seemed.

‘Hannibal! After all these years it is still Hannibal! He won’t let me forget. He won’t! I, I can’t…’ She cried, voice turning into a hoarse whisper. All of her anger was gone, replaced by a crushing guilt.

Margot rushed over, unsure whether physical contact would be welcome, she left her hand hovering somewhere between them before she dropped it back down her side.

‘Your nightmares. Are they about Hannibal too?’ Margot asked softly, no longer angry herself either, just sad.

Alana nodded, meeting Margot’s green eyes with her teary blue ones. ‘He, he threatened you. He threatened Noah. He had a picture of the two of you. It’s all my fault. I put you in his crosshairs. I’m so sorry.’ She hiccupped, her whole body shaking from the crying.

‘You didn’t get us into anything!’ Margot comforted, bringing her hand up to Alana’s cheek, wiping at the tears. ‘And I don’t know how he got a picture, but he’s in jail, he can’t get us.’

‘But he can, he promised.’ Alana cried, burying her head in Margot’s shoulder.

Margot rested her head against Alana’s, how was she going to convince her wife she wasn’t guilty of exposing them to Hannibal’s wrath?

‘Is that why you still work there, even if it is killing you? To protect us, because you feel guilty?’

‘I am guilty.’ Alana sniffed. ‘I have to protect you. You are everything to me. It didn’t bother me when he just threatened me. But you, you are my everything. You went through so much to get where you are, and he will take it all away because of me! I’d rather lose myself than you or Noah.’

‘He got inside your head Alana.’ Margot whispered. ‘He can’t get to me or Noah. He knows that, he also knows that’s how he can hurt you. He can only get to you. And you keep throwing yourself at him. You are playing his game, and you are losing. The only way to win is not to play. Stop letting him near you, stop letting him get to you!’

Alana looked up sadly. ‘It’s not that simple.’

‘It is! It is that simple.’ Margot said, green eyes boring into puffy blue ones. ‘You can walk away. You can quit. He won’t be able to do anything if you won’t let him near you.’

Alana took a shaky breath and took a step backwards, out of Margot’s arms.

Margot’s face fell, they had gotten so far, but now Alana was withdrawing again. But to her great surprise Alana took out her phone, dialed a number and waited.

‘Yes, this is Dr. Verger-Bloom. Tell Chilton he can have his chair back, I quit.’ And with that she hung up, taking a shaky breath.

Margot’s mouth fell open, her eyes comically wide.

‘You are right.’ Alana said, small smile tugging at her lips. ‘I have to stop putting Hannibal in front of you. I’m sorry. For everything. I just, didn’t know what to do.’

‘You’re forgiven.’ Margot said, still in awe of Alana’s previous action. ‘As long as you keep talking to me and don’t lock yourself away again.’

‘I’ll try.’ Alana said, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck and hugging her tightly. ‘Now I am out of a job, what do you say to a family vacation?’

Margot smiled, kissing Alana’s forehead. ‘That sounds perfect. What did you have in mind?’

‘Something far away from here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time! I hope I wrapped this up satisfactory, I am not sure about it, so comments are more welcome now than ever!


	48. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a relaxing vacation in France, but Margot can't help herself and keeps smoking. Much to Alana's disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! All the positive feedback on the last chapter has got me speechless! Not speechless enough to not write, but still. Thank you so much!
> 
> I'll see what I can do about another possible angst arc.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this cute and fluffy chapter with some smut as well!

They had arrived at their beachfront villa just outside of Nice a few days ago. And after two days of getting used to the time difference, Alana finally had her first good night sleep in weeks. Finally telling Margot what was bothering her and quitting her job had really lifted a weight from her shoulders. The nightmares had slowly disappeared and she’d started sleeping longer hours again.  

This morning she wasn’t woken by a nightmare but the sun shining in her eyes, the curtains gently billowing in the salty breeze. Alana stretched languidly, taking a deep breath, in no hurry to get up. She could smell the salt of the sea, the aromatic scent of coffee and fresh breath. She inhaled deeply, one could live of those smells. She felt herself slipping back into sleep, right until the acrid odor of cigarette smoke mingled with all the other smells.

Her eyes blinked open and she shot up. She covered her naked body with a thin dressing gown before bursting through the balcony doors. Margot was leaning over the railing, elbows resting on the polished wood, her messy hair billowing softly in the wind. Her green dressing gown matching the trees around her perfectly. She looked absolutely lovely silhouetted against the bright blue sea. The only thing wrong with the picture was the smoke curling up around her.

‘Margot.’ Alana said accusingly, startling the other woman.

Margot turned around, her normal doe-like eyes resembling the deer-in-the-headlights look perfectly. Her whole body language screamed ‘busted’. She smiled guiltily. ‘Morning dear.’

‘Give me that.’ Alana said, holding out her hand. ‘You promised you’d stop. Where did you even get that? I _know_ you didn’t bring it with you.’

‘I bought some when I was out getting bread this morning.’ She said, taking one last drag of her cigarette.

Alana rolled her eyes and grabbed the burning cigarette from between her wife’s lips, stubbing it out on the bannister. She stared pointedly at her wife, who kept smiling guiltily.

‘Happy now?’ Margot asked.

‘No, hand over the others.’ Alana said, holding out her hand again.

Margot slowly reached into her pocket, withdrawing the pack and dropping it in Alana’s outstretched hand. She felt like a toddler who’d been caught sneaking an extra cookie from the cookie jar.

Alana looked skeptically between the half empty pack in her palm and Margot. ‘ _All_ of them Margot. You are not telling me you already smoked half a pack.’

‘Alright. Can’t get anything past you.’ She grumbled, as she retrieved the single cigarettes from her pocket, cringing slightly as Alana proceeded to break them in half one by one.

‘We’ve talked about this, Margot. No more smoking. It’s gross and unhealthy.’

‘I know, but this is France! Everybody smokes!’ She whined.

‘You’re not.’ Alana said sternly. ‘If I catch you with a cigarette again, lit or on unlit, there will be no more kisses for the rest of the week.’

‘You wouldn’t!’ Margot gasped.

‘I would.’ Alana said, walking back inside to dispose of the cigarettes, dropping them in the kitchen trashcan. ‘And I am not kissing you now either. Go brush your teeth.’

‘Not fair.’ Margot mumbled. ‘You are not my mother you know? You can’t tell me what to do.’ She said teasingly over her shoulder, already on her way to brush her teeth.

‘I mean it! No kisses for a week!’ Alana yelled after her.

‘No kisses?’ Noah said, walking into the kitchen in his pj’s, Fluffy clutched in his arms.

‘Not you Noah.’ Alana laughed at her son’s frightened expression. ‘Mama is not getting any kisses until she brushes her teeth.’

‘Oh.’ Noah said, smile forming on his face. ‘I brushed my teeth, can I have kisses?’ He said sweetly.

‘Of course you can!’ Alana said, bending down to press dozens of little kisses over his face, making him giggle.

Margot walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush between her lips, feigning jealousy at Noah’s received kisses.

Noah smiled cheekily at his younger mother before turning to Alana again. ‘Can Fluffy have a kiss too?’

‘Yes he can.’ Alana smirked, pressing an exaggerated kiss to the stuffed animals head. Looking straight at Margot, who just rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth.

‘If Fluffy can have kisses, I can have kisses.’ She said, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Alana’s mouth.

Alana pulled back, nose scrunched up.

‘What is it? I did as you asked and brushed my teeth.’

‘Your hair and clothes still smell like smoke. It’s such a disgusting hobby. I can’t believe you started again.’

‘I know, I know.’ Margot said, hanging her head in shame. ‘It was a moment of weakness. I am trying to quit, I swear.’

‘You could make more of an effort.’ Alana smirked, pecking Margot lightly on the lips.

‘I’ll buy nicotine patches when we go out, scout’s honor!’ She smiled.

‘You never were a scout.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot more deeply this time. Pulling back with a look of mild disgust. ‘Nope, I can still taste it.’

‘I said I’d stop!’ Margot smiled, Alana’s scrunched up face, even if it was because of her, was adorable.

‘You better are, because there is no chance of me kissing you again if you do. That includes _other_ , more _adult_ activities.’ She shot a quick glance at Noah to make certain he wasn’t paying attention. He was sitting at the kitchen table, making a drawing, unaware of his mothers’ conversation.

‘I won’t. I swear. The stakes are too high.’ Margot said solemnly.

‘They are for both of us!’ Alana laughed, smacking Margot’s ass lightly, careful so Noah wouldn’t see. Their son was still very anti-hitting.

Margot leaned over to kiss her wife on the lips again.

‘Shower, now.’ Alana groaned. ‘You’re making me nauseous.’

‘Will you join me?’ Margot smirked. ‘For control purposes, to make sure I don’t sneak a cigarette.’

‘And to make sure you _really_ get clean.’ Alana smiled back, pushing Margot back towards their bathroom.

‘Noah, we’re going to take a shower. You can watch some TV if you want, don’t go off the balcony.’ She yelled over her shoulder.

Alana made a face. ‘Stop screaming into my ear. I’ll give you something to scream about.’ Alana husked.

‘Is that a promise?’ Margot smirked.

‘More of a threat really.’ Alana smiled, locking the door behind them.

Margot turned the tabs to get the hot water running. She flicked a few of the droplets at Alana’s face.

‘Hey!’ Alana squeaked. ‘You’re on thin ice already, dear. Don’t make it worse!’ She smiled, getting some of her dignity back by disrobing teasingly slow.

‘Let me help you with that.’ Margot said, hands covering Alana’s, untying the knot in the belt.

Alana leaned back against the sink, head falling backwards as the chilly morning air hit her exposed skin.

Margot trailed her finger up and down Alana’s stomach, gently stroking the scar the C-section had left her with.

‘Shower. Now.’ Alana repeated, voice a little deeper than before, opening her half-lidded eyes fully, quickly stripping Margot of her robe. Backing both of them up underneath the hot spray.

Margot laughed, wetting her hair. ‘No funny business until I am 100% clean. Got it.’

‘Please don’t call it that.’ Alana groaned, handing Margot a bottle of shampoo. ‘It makes you sound like a sixth grade teacher at a school dance.’ She said as she started to gently massage the shampoo into Margot’s wet hair.

‘You’re not into sixth grade teachers?’ Margot joked. ‘There goes my career plan.’

‘I’m not into anyone.’ Alana sighed happily, kissing Margot’s soapy temple. ‘Just you. And Cate Blanchett.’ She added as an afterthought.

Margot feigned shock, sneakily reaching for the shower head to spray Alana in the face with.

‘Margot!’ Alana spluttered, shielding her eyes from the sudden torrent of water. ‘Thin ice!’

‘I just thought you should get clean as well. That’s why we’re in the shower after all.’ She smiled teasingly.

‘We are here because you reek of smoke and it is disgusting.’

‘Too bad. I was just about to help you get clean.’ Margot shrugged, dropping to her knees in front of Alana, pressing wet kisses up the inside of her thigh.

‘Well, while we’re here.’ Alana sighed, head falling back against the tiles as Margot started slowly licking a trail towards the apex of her thigh. Her oral ministrations helped along by the water pressure of the shower head.

Alana came in a matter of minutes, her legs buckling beneath her, Margot dropping the shower nozzle to support her wife’s hips while she continued to lap at Alana’s wetness.

‘Margot.’ Alana sighed, getting too sensitive.

‘Sorry. You just taste very nice.’ Margot smirked, licking her lips. ‘Can I kiss you now? I’m sure I no longer taste of smoke.’

‘We can try.’ Alana smiled softly, still coming down form her high. Margot stood up, pressing her lips against Alana, who deepened the kiss by running her tongue across Margot’s lips. She only tasted herself on those pink lips. All traces of smoke gone.

‘Better.’ She smiled. ‘Now I do seem to remember something about giving you something to scream about.’ She teased, hands wandering to massage Margot’s breasts, a leg slotting between Margot’s.

‘Fuck.’ Margot moaned as Alana applied more pressure, rubbing against her clit. She started grinding down on the hard muscle of Alana’s thigh, still not getting enough friction thanks to the water.

‘Alana.’ She pleaded, needing more.

Alana removed her leg and dropped down to her knees as well. ‘Let’s see how you taste.’ She smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

With the first lick, Margot tangled her hands in Alana’s hair. Needing something to hold on to, the tiles behind her not offering much support.

‘So close.’ She moaned, eyes fluttering closed and her breathing speeding up.

‘Come for me.’ Alana mumbled, head still buried between Margot’s thighs, the vibrations giving Margot just what she needed to fall over the edge. She did not scream as Alana had promised, but she did come very close. Biting her lip to keep from traumatizing Noah.

Margot helped Alana back up as soon as she was able to. They spend the rest of the time making out until the water turned cold.

‘I am never smoking again.’ Margot sighed, wrapping Alana in a plush towel. ‘I don’t think I can survive a week without kissing you.’

‘That _was_ the plan.’ Alana smirked, pressing one last kiss to Margot’s bare chest, before that too was covered by a towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Margot keep her promise or will Alana have to follow through? Who knows? (I know, I will have to write it)
> 
> Comments on fluff are also nice!


	49. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Verger-Blooms spend a day on the beach and Margot is having a hard time not smoking.

‘Can we go to the beach?’ Noah asked, his face smeared with chocolate from his croissant.

‘Of course we can.’ Alana said, wetting a napkin to wipe Noah’s face with. ‘We can go swimming too if you’d like.’

Noah nodded, squirming away from his mother’s coddling. ‘I like swimming.’

‘What do you think, dear?’ Alana asked, looking over at Margot, who was staring at the cup of coffee in her hands, shaking a little. After Alana’s threat two days ago, she hadn’t touched a cigarette and she was feeling the nicotine withdrawal, the patches and gum doing very little to help.

‘The beach is fine.’ She said, putting her mug of steaming coffee down, it was still too hot to drink. She started toying with the spoon in the sugar bowl, her hands desperate for something to do. 

‘Eat this.’ Alana smiled gently, handing her half a croissant slathered with cherry jam. ‘Your body’s craving sugar.’

‘Thanks.’ Margot smiled, taking a bite. It tasted good, but it just wasn’t what she wanted right now.

The first days of withdrawal were always the worst. She had a near constant craving for cigarettes, she barely slept, she could already feel the beginnings of headache behind her eyes and she was very shaky.

‘You’re doing very well.’ Alana smiled, leaning over to kiss the corner of Margot’s mouth sweetly.

‘Everything if it means I get to keep kissing you.’ She smiled weakly, putting her half eaten croissant down, feeling nausea coming on. Another lovely side effect.

Alana smiled sympathetically, squeezing Margot’s hand softly. ‘Let’s get ready for the beach, that might take your mind of it.’

‘I doubt it.’ Margot mumbled, taking a sip of her still too hot coffee, the scalding liquid burning her tongue.

‘Go get your swimming trunks, Noah.’ She said, looking at her disheveled wife with sympathy. ‘I need to talk to mama alone for a bit, okay?’

Noah nodded, chocolate still covering half of his face as he hopped down from his chair and disappeared into his bedroom.

Alana stood up too, sitting back down in Margot’s lap, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck. ‘I’m very proud of you, you know that right?’ She said, nuzzling Margot’s cheek.

‘I know, it’s just hard. I can’t stop thinking about smoking.’ Margot sighed, resting her forehead on Alana’s shoulder.

‘Withdrawal is tough.’ Alana said, combing through Margot’s hair with her fingers. ‘But you’ve done it before, I’m sure you can do it again.’

‘I’m trying.’ Margot smiled weakly. ‘I do have a very good incentive to quit.’ She smiled, pressing her lips softly against Alana’s.

Alana kissed back, running her tongue over Margot’s smoke-free lips. ‘I have an idea.’ She smiled, resting her forehead against Margot’s. ‘Every time you crave a cigarette you just come up to me and kiss me. No matter where we are.’

‘That might help.’ Margot smiled, kissing Alana again and she kept pressing kisses against Alana’s mouth, right up to the moment Noah walked back in, all ready to go to the beach.

‘Can we go?’ He asked, clutching his orange floating armbands. He had gotten a lot better at swimming over the last couple of months, but his mothers preferred it when he wore them in the waves of the sea.

‘Just a moment buddy.’ Alana said, getting up from Margot’s lap. ‘We need to change first.’

‘Hurry!’ He sighed exasperatedly, dramatically flopping down on the couch.

His mothers laughed, disappearing into the master bedroom to get changed as well.

Margot choose a navy blue bathing suit, not entirely comfortable on the busy beaches of Nice in a bikini. Alana didn’t have that problem and picked her favorite red bikini. Throwing on a billowy white blouse that reached halfway down her thighs for the walk down.

‘Did you pack sunscreen?’ Margot asked over her shoulder, finding a light tunic to put on over her bathing suit.

‘Yes I have.’ Alana said, holding the bottle up. All three of them had pale skin and burned easily, so sunscreen was absolutely necessary for a day on the beach.

Margot put on the straw hat Alana had bought for her earlier in the week and her sunglasses, all ready to go. But before she did, she hooked her arms around Alana’s waist, dipping her as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to Alana’s lips.

Alana gasped in surprise before melting into the kiss. ‘What was that for?’ She asked as Margot pulled her up again.

‘I just really felt like smoking.’ Margot smirked, sauntering out of the bedroom. Leaving a gasping Alana behind.

 _I brought this on myself_ Alana thought, putting on her own sunglasses before following her wife into the living room.

‘We’re ready Noah!’ Alana yelled, gathering some more things, snacks mostly, to take to the beach with them.

‘Yay!’ Their son yelled, jumping off the couch, rushing towards the door, trying to pull it open. Margot shook her head laughingly as Noah struggled to turn the key. She walked over to help him and with that they were off to the beach.

To get to the beach, they had to walk down one big winding staircase. Noah didn’t mind, jumping from one step to the other, but it was hard on Alana.

‘Give me that.’ Margot said, already reaching for the bag Alana was carrying, slinging it over her shoulder while she held Alana’s hand with her other hand.

‘Thank you.’ Alana smiled. ‘These stairs are really not my friend.’

‘And this is just the way down.’ Margot smiled sympathetically, squeezing Alana’s hand.

‘Ugh, don’t remind me.’ Alana groaned, stepping from the stone steps into the hot sand. ‘It’s still beautiful though.’ She said, looking at the white sands and the azure blue sea.

‘It is, really beautiful.’ Margot said, leaning over the kiss her wife on the cheek. ‘That was because I wanted to kiss you, not because I wanted a cigarette.’ She explained, pulling Alana along the beach to their spot, Noah skipping a few paces in front of them.

‘I am so happy we did this, this vacation. Look at how happy Noah is.’ Alana smiled.

 ‘I’m very happy we did too. I might seem a little grumpy at times, but that’s just the withdrawal.’

‘Noted.’ Alana laughed. ‘Now go help our son because he looks like he is about to explode if he doesn’t get in the water soon.’

Noah was indeed already struggling with his armbands, which were half-deflated and absolutely no use to anyone.

‘Come here, No. Let me help you with that.’ She said.

Noah impatiently walked over, bouncing on the soles of his feet while Margot inflated the armbands and pushed them up his arms.

‘Race you!’ Noah yelled, sprinting off through the sand.

‘Hey!’ Margot yelled. ‘Not fair! I’m still dressed.’

Noah looked over his shoulder laughingly, zigzagging between other beachgoers.

‘Go get him.’ Alana smiled. ‘Or has the smoking damaged your lungs so badly already that you can’t win a footrace from a four-year-old?’

Margot pulled off her tunic, hat and shades, pressing a teasing kiss to Alana’s cheek before sprinting after their son. Catching him just in front of the waterline, picking him up under his arms, making him kick his legs kick in the air, demanding to be let down.  

‘I win.’ Margot said, wading into the water, keeping Noah hovering above it until the water came halfway to her thighs.

‘One, two, three!’ She counted, swinging Noah, preparing to throw him, grinning widely the whole time. Noah squealed upon release, dropping into the water a few feet in front of her.

‘Again!’ He said happily as he paddled over to Margot, big smile on his face. So Margot threw him again and again until her arms were tired.

Alana enjoyed watching her wife and her son together, splashing in the water, from the sidelines but she was getting hot so a dip in the water was in order.

Margot saw her picking her way across the sand, she waved Noah over conspiratorially.   
‘When mommy gets here, we splash her okay?’

Noah nodded enthusiastically, he was always up for mischief with one of his mothers.

Alana, oblivious to her family’s devilish plan, waded into the water, shivering slightly. At the end of May the temperatures on land were high already, but the water had yet to warm up. It _was_ the perfect way to cool off, but it took some getting used too.

So when Noah and Margot started splashing her, she yelped in shock.

‘Noah Thomas Verger-Bloom!’ She yelled as her son threw his wet arms around her neck, trying to drag her down into the water with him.

Noah let go immediately, whenever one of his mothers used his full name, he was in trouble.

‘It’s okay Noah.’ Margot smiled, putting a comforting hand on the child’s shoulder. ‘Mommy just really doesn’t like cold water. I’ll take care of it.’ She smirked, diving for Alana, grabbing her around the middle, pushing her into the water with her.

‘Margot!’ Alana gasped as they broke the surface, fists pounding on Margot’s back. ‘I hate you!’ She smiled.

‘I hate you too.’ Margot said lovingly, kissing her wife on the mouth.

‘I want kisses too!’ Noah yelled, pushing himself up between his two mothers, receiving twin kisses to the cheek.

They played around in the water for a while longer, Alana getting revenge on her devious family by spraying water in their faces as they broke the surface after their breath holding contest. After Noah got tired, they returned to the beach where his mothers helped him build a sandcastle for Fluffy.

At the end of the day, they were all deliciously tired and tan, the sun having done its work. As Margot carried her sleepy son up the stairs, she smiled. Alana was a few steps ahead, cursing her back on every step, and cigarettes were they furthest thing from her mind. But not for long.


	50. Cause for Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana gets to deliver some great news and decides to do so in style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 50th everyone!
> 
> I am oh so grateful for all of your continued support! You mean the world to me!
> 
> To celebrate the 50th chapter of Domestic Bliss, we are doing a little throwback to chapter 1 combined with some of my greatest hits! We have fluff, copious amounts of smut, Roger, jealousy, office sex and more! Enjoy!

‘Yes. Yes. Okay. I understand. Thank you, so much!’ Alana beamed as she hung up the phone. She released a shaky breath, it was that she was already sitting down or her legs would have most certainly buckled beneath her. She couldn’t believe it, after months and months of dead ends and false hopes, they were going to be mothers again. She should call Margot.

After Alana had said she wanted another child, Margot had done everything in her power to make that come true. Comforting her after every rejection, kissing her, softly whispering it would all work out, just holding her close.

She checked the time, 11 AM, Margot’s Monday morning meeting would be nearing its end. She fished her cellphone from her pocket, finger hovering above Margot’s contact, itching to press down and tell her wife the amazing news.

She smiled as she remembered thinking something very similar five years ago. Ages ago really, a very similar but vastly different situation. Then, the cold bathroom tiles underneath her and the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Now, the comfy warmth of their home office and the confirmation email on her computer screen. She felt just as giddy now as she had then. And just as she had then, she wanted to see Margot’s face light up as she told her. No, she wouldn’t call Margot, but she wouldn’t wait for her to come home either. No, she couldn’t wait that long. Alana smirked, it seemed it was time for another early lunch.

She got out of her chair, shooting a glance at the pictures on her desk, various shots of the three of them together and Noah alone. Soon, there would be new pictures to add, pictures of her slightly bigger family. A baby. They were going to have another baby. A little girl! God, they had so much stuff to do for her arrival. She couldn’t wait to have Margot drag all of Noah’s baby stuff from the attic.

On the way to her bedroom, she passed Noah’s empty room. Her son off at school, real school, where he learned to read and write and everything. She smiled tenderly, he was getting so big. Their baby boy was going to be a big brother. They had asked Noah months ago what he thought about the idea of getting a little brother or sister, and he had been ecstatic. Already planning playdates with himself and Hazelnut and Sebastian for his little sibling. Margot and Alana had both gotten a little teary eyed at the adorableness of his answer.

She couldn’t wait to tell Noah. He’d be so happy to have someone to play with, even if it would take a while before they could actually play together. But she had to tell Margot first. She closed the door to Noah’s bedroom, walking into her own, already thinking about what she should wear. After she quit her job last month she spend most of her days behind her computer, trying to figure out what she should do next, career wise, so she didn’t need to dress up. A trip to Margot’s office however, definitely warranted something a little classier than leggings and a college hoody.

She walked into their gigantic walk in closet, sorting through her clothes. She wanted something a little flashy, her wife was the CEO after all. She really enjoyed playing Margot’s trophy wife, just like Margot enjoyed playing hers. It really pissed off all their boorish male coworkers, which was always fun. But not only her _male_ coworkers.

Alana smiled as she thought of the disappointed look that had flashed across Ashley’s, Margot’s secretary, face when she spotted Alana’s lipstick smeared all over Margot’s neck. Her wife thought Ashley was just shy and insecure, but Alana knew better. Ashley had a huge crush on her wife, only turning into a nervous wreck when talking with Margot. 

She smirked, picking a suit from its hanger. Yes, that one would do nicely for all Alana’s intended purposes. It was sufficiently neat to be allowed into the building, it was flashy enough to annoy Margot’s colleagues, and it was _very_ form fitting, so Ashley could eat her heart out. She didn’t have anything against the young woman, but Margot was hers and she needed to stake her claim a little.

She opted out of underwear, the white slacks would show pantie lines and the black waistcoat was tight enough to hold her breasts up on its own. She grinned mischievously as her eyes fell on the box on the top shelf. Well, she _was_ planning on celebrating the good news. She stood on her toes, cursing Margot and her length for pushing it so far backwards. Just because she wore it more often didn’t mean she had a monopoly on it. Alana jumped, fingers grazing the top of the lid. She groaned, jumping again, this time managing to pull the box with her.

She smiled proudly, she hadn’t even needed to climb on a chair to get it. She selected the items she needed and dropped them in her purse, grinning wickedly. Margot was in for a great surprise. Two of them actually. She put the box back on the shelf, away from curious little blue eyes.

She selected a pair of red stilettos to finish her outfit, deciding to let her hair fall in its natural waves around her shoulders, but helping nature a hand by painting her lips bright red, the exact color of her shoes.

She was ready to go and deliver the joyous news, her original goal far from forgotten. She _really_ couldn’t wait to tell Margot about the approved adoption, just as she couldn’t wait to celebrate a little afterwards.

She practically skipped down the stairs, grabbing a random set of keys from the bowl. She clicked the unlock button and smiled as the headlights of the Bentley blinked. Margot had apparently taken the Mercedes to work that morning, leaving Alana with the very stylish, very fast Bentley.

She drove with a smile on her lips, giddy with excitement.

* * *

She parked her car next to Margot’s, in Roger’s empty spot. He wouldn’t be happy about that, at all. But Alana conveniently didn’t care. If he still wasn’t at work at noon, he didn’t deserve the spot anyway.

She sauntered into the elevator, tapping a perfectly manicured fingernail on the bannister as she watched the floors shoot by. The little ding alerted her that she had arrived on Margot’s floor. She smiled, straightened her jacket and confidently strutted out of the elevator, making eye contact with Ashley, whose eyes went comically wide before narrowing jealously again.

‘Mrs. Verger-Bloom.’ She greeted, swallowing hard.

‘Hello Ashely.’ Alana said sweetly, leaning on her elbows. ‘Is my wife in?’

‘Yes, she is.’ Ashley smiled, more out of habit than anything else. She eyed Alana’s ensemble disapprovingly. ‘She just came back from her meeting. Shall I let her know you are here?’

‘No need.’ Alana smiled, pushing away from the desk. ‘She’ll know soon enough.’ She sauntered over to Margot’s door, putting an extra swing in her hips, feeling Ashley’s eyes burn a hole in the back of her head.

‘Knock knock.’ She said, poking her head around the door, smiling widely at the sight of her wife, glasses perched precariously on the tip of her nose as she poured over some files.

‘Alana?’ Margot said, lifting her head up in surprise, pushing her glasses further up her nose. ‘What are you doing here? We don’t have lunch plans…’ She trailed off, her mouth falling open as Alana fully stepped through the door, showing off her outfit. Her wife was always impeccably well dressed and looked hot in everything she wore, but this was on a whole other level of hot. Her white trousers looked painted on and the black waistcoat was working some kind of miracle on her breasts.

Alana smirked as she locked the door behind her. She had actually reduced Margot to speechlessness, she could see her green eyes darken in arousal as they trailed up and down her body.

‘I have some great news.’ Alana smiled, perching on the edge of Margot’s desk, taking Margot’s glasses from her nose.

Margot closed her mouth and swallowed audibly, her mouth suddenly very dry. ‘Your suit shrunk two size at the drycleaners?’ She croaked, her eyes not meeting Alana’s, too busy taking in her wife’s glorious breasts as they were so prominently on display right in front of her face.

‘No, even better.’ Alana smiled, lifting Margot’s chin up with her finger, forcing Margot to look her in the eye. ‘And my suit is supposed to fit like this.’

‘I don’t know what could be better than _that_.’ Margot said hungrily, slowly rising from her chair, wedging herself between Alana’s legs.

‘Nu-uh.’ Alana laughed, pulling Margot’s wandering hands away from her breasts, where they had been fumbling with the top button of her waistcoat. ‘I did not come here for that.’

Margot pouted. ‘Then why did you dress like this?’ She sighed disappointedly.

‘I meant to say I did not _only_ come here for that.’ Alana smirked. ‘There is just something I need to tell you first.’

Margot perked up immediately, very happy that she would indeed be able to get Alana out of her _very nice_ clothes. ‘Could you just tell me? I am really looking forward to the second part of your visit.’ She said as her hands wandered back to Alana’s chest, this time successfully undoing the top button.

‘Margot.’ Alana laughed, grabbing Margot’s hands, holding onto them this time. ‘This is important. I am serious. Look at me.’

‘I am looking.’ Margot smirked, her eyes still firmly trained on Alana’s breasts.

‘Up here, honey.’ Alana smiled, lifting Margot’s chin up again, replacing her seductive smile with a more tender and gentle one.

‘Okay, tell me.’ Margot said, noticing the change in her wife’s mood.

‘Well,’ Alana started, squeezing Margot’s hands softly. ‘I got a phone call this morning, and they approved our adoption papers.’

Margot’s face remained impassive for a moment, the true meaning of Alana’s words not yet registering. Suddenly, it clicked and her eyes lit up, her seductive grin changed into a gentle, disbelieving smile. ‘Really?’ She asked, voice a little shaky.

‘Really.’ Alana smiled, her eyes getting watery with happy tears. ‘We are going to be mothers again. A girl, Margot. We’re going to have a daughter.’

Margot’s smile grew impossibly wider, in her happiness she lifted her wife up, spinning her around in her arms. Both of them laughing and smiling.

‘A little girl.’ Margot beamed. ‘How? When? Who?’ She asked, putting her wife down again, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her.

‘There’s this woman in Phoenix. She’s eight months pregnant with a daughter, but she can’t take care of her. The adoption agency thinks it will be a good fit. The mother doesn’t want any contact with the child, we can go get her as soon as she is born.’ Alana explained, staring lovingly into Margot’s eyes.

‘That’s wonderful.’ Margot smiled. ‘Told you it would all work out. A daughter!’ She said, pressing her lips against Alana’s, softly at first but the kiss becoming more urgent as her arousal returned full force. Her tongue stroking Alana’s as she pressed her wife back into her desk, hands moving to finally undo all of those pesky little buttons of Alana’s waistcoat.

But Alana’s stopped her again, Margot groaned in frustration, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder. ‘Why wouldn’t you let me take it off?’

‘Because I have plans.’ Alana smirked, licking her lips before she softly pushed Margot off of her. Reaching for her purse, pulling the harness from it, dangling it teasingly on her finger. ‘I thought we could celebrate in style.’ She said smugly.

Margot’s eyes went wide. She loved it when Alana took her with a strap on.

Alana too was very excited for this, bending Margot over her desk while she fucked her had been a fantasy of hers for a long time.

Margot felt arousal pool between her legs at the downright predatory look Alana was giving her. ‘You look very hot, did I tell you that?’ Margot said, kissing Alana deeply, sliding Alana’s white blazer from her shoulders, stroking the pale skin of her arms as she pushed it down.

‘You didn’t have to.’ Alana sighed. ‘Your eyes did the talking for you.’ She shivered, her eyes falling closed as Margot sucked and nipped at the hollow of her throat and then her collarbone. Her hands slowly pushing the buttons of Alana’s waistcoat through their holes, Alana’s breasts spilling out.

‘Thank god!’ Margot sighed, finally able to get her hands on Alana’s breasts, squeezing and kneading them softly, making Alana moan and whimper. The waistcoat now hanging loosely around her shoulders. She indulged Margot, and herself honestly, for a bit before pushing off the desk, unbuttoning her pants herself, tugging them to the ground as Margot stared at her openmouthed.

‘No underwear at all?’ She gasped.

Alana smirked, stepping into the harness, fasting it around her hips. ‘I didn’t see the use for it.’

‘Good call.’ Margot sighed, letting her wife flip her over and press her down gently against the hard surface of the desk.

‘I’m so happy you wore a skirt today.’ Alana smiled, hiking the garment up around Margot’s hips. ‘That makes this so much better.’ She sighed as she pulled Margot’s black thong down her legs.

‘Fuck.’ Margot shivered as the cool air hit the exposed wetness between her thighs.

‘You look amazing.’ Alana said, pressing her hips against Margot’s backside, making her wife moan as the plastic phallus pressed against her.

‘Please.’ She begged, hands gripping the edges of the desk, bucking her hips back against Alana’s.

Alana smiled, stroking Margot’s hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss to warm skin there. ‘I love it when you beg.’

‘I am _not_ begging.’ Margot groaned as Alana swirled the tip of the dildo around her center, gathering arousal.

‘You aren’t?’ Alana teased, lining the strap-on up with Margot’s opening, but not pressing into her just yet.

‘I am, I am.’ Margot moaned, trying to press her hips backwards, but Alana’s iron grip on her hips was stopping her. ‘Please, fuck me as you bend me over my desk. Please.’ Margot moaned, gasping as Alana slowly entered her, burying herself to the hilt inside her.

‘Fuck.’ She groaned, knuckled turning white as she gripped the edge of her desk tighter.

Alana stilled her hips for a moment, letting Margot get used to the intrusion. ‘Is this okay?’ She whispered into Margot’s ear.

‘This is great.’ Margot sighed, wiggling her hips, prompting Alana to action.

Alana smirked as she slowly started to move, thrusting in and out of Margot, increasing her speed until Margot’s moans and whimpers were overpowered by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Alana put one hand on the desk for leverage, starting to feel her hips burn from the strain, as the other snaked around Margot’s front, finding her clit and rubbing tight spirals around it.

‘Alanaaa.’ Margot moaned, biting her lip to keep from actively screaming. She was so close.

Alana sped up her movements, the strap of the harness rubbing against her deliciously, she was very close as well. ‘Margot. I. Fuck.’ She panted, mind to hazy with pleasure to form complete sentences.

‘Me too.’ Margot whimpered as Alana canted her hips, hitting her deeper than before.

‘Alana!’ She screamed as her muscles seized up.

Alana gave one last thrust and fell over the edge as well, collapsing on top of Margot, her bare front against Margot’s still clothed back. They laid there for a few minutes, both trying to get their breathing under control and the feeling in their legs back.

‘I love you.’ Alana whispered, pressing sweet kisses to her wife’s sweaty neck.

‘I love you too. I can’t believe you just fucked me on top of my desk.’ She sighed, twitching as Alana moved inside her a little. ‘I can’t feel my legs, and I am sure the whole floor heard us.’

‘Who cares?’ Alana smirked, pulling out of Margot completely, her wife shivering at the loss. She dropped the toy to the ground, gingerly stepping out of the harness, not trusting her sense of balance. She grabbed some tissues from the box on Margot’s desk, gently cleaning her wife up before herself.

‘There you go.’ She smiled, pressing a soft kiss against Margot’s labia, making her wife whimper.

‘God.’ Margot groaned, slowly pushing herself up on her elbows, watching as Alana put her pants back on and buttoned her waistcoat, leaving the top button undone, showing of her magnificent cleavage.

‘I don’t think I can move yet.’ Margot groaned, slowly turning herself over on the desk, staring at the ceiling.

‘Let’s move you to the couch.’ Alana smiled. ‘Your desk can’t be comfortable.’

‘Up until a few minutes ago it was the most comfortable thing in the world.’ She smiled, accepting Alana’s outstretched hand, slowly walking over to the couch, leaning heavily on Alana.

‘That was amazing. Thank you.’ She said, kissing Alana softly. ‘I don’t think there is a surface left in this office that we _haven’t_ done it on.’

‘Thank _you_. And I think you might be right.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, stroking the skin of her arms. ‘I still can’t believe we are going to have another child together. Our family’s getting bigger, Margot.’ Alana said softly.

‘I know. Isn’t it amazing?’ Margot smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Alana’s dark curls. ‘A daughter. We should start thinking of names! And get the nursery ready, and all other sorts of things!’

‘I forgot how much work a newborn is.’ Alana sighed happily. ‘I can’t wait to start!’

‘Me neither.’ Margot beamed. ‘What time is it? I do sort of have to get some work done today.’

‘Can’t you just come with me?’ Alana asked.

‘I think I just did.’ Margot smirked.

‘Not what I meant.’ Alana smiled, punching Margot’s playfully in the arm. ‘If you come home with me, we could tell Noah together.’ She offered, staring at Margot with big, pleading eyes.

‘Fine.’ Margot sighed. ‘I guess I could work from home.’

‘Great.’ Alana said happily, standing up from the couch, pulling Margot up with her. They both gathered their stuff, Alana smirking lightly as she put their toy back in her purse.

‘Let’s go.’ Margot said, unlocking the door, holding it open for Alana.

Ashley was ignoring them as they stepped out.

‘You have something here.’ Alana smiled innocently, stopping them right in front of Ashley’s desk, reaching out to rub some of her own lipstick from the corner of Margot’s mouth. ‘And here.’ She said, rubbing at another bright red spot just underneath Margot’s collar. She just couldn’t help teasing Ashley a little. It was very likely that the secretary had at least guessed what was going on in the office, if she hadn’t flat out heard them.

‘Thanks dear.’ Margot smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Alana’s cheek before she turned to Ashley. ‘I am taking off early today, you can do so as well.’ She said, her secretary nodding shyly.

‘Uhm, what do you want me to do with your four o’clock meeting with Mr. Young?’

‘Just reschedule it for tomorrow. Roger is just coming in to complain anyway.’ Margot said disinterestedly.

‘He’s really not going to be happy today.’ Alana said, toying with Margot’s hair, twirling it around her fingers, watching the curls spring back into form after she released them. ‘I already parked in his spot today.’

‘You did?’ Margot beamed. ‘I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’ Alana said, ignoring the evil look Ashley was shooting her way.

They walked into the elevator hand in hand, both very relaxed from their early activities and excited from the news they were going to be mothers again.

‘A girl.’ Alana sighed one last time before the doors slid closed.

‘A girl.’ Margot repeated. ‘Best news ever, and I have to say, best delivery ever.’ She smiled, kissing Alana deeply as the doors slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a satisfying anniversary chapter! I would once again like to thank you all, even if we never speak (which we should do, leave a comment, even if it is just a smiley, it feels so much better than just kudos! Which I also love, so please also leave that!) this fic wouldn't still be going if it wasn't for you!
> 
> Thank you! And on to another 50!


	51. Nice to Meet You, We're your Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to meet the newest addition to the Verger-Bloom family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, another baby!
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy chapter!

‘I’m nervous.’ Margot admitted softly, her words whispered into Alana’s hair.

‘I know. I’m sorry we had to take the plane, but it is just the fastest way.’ Alana said, squeezing her wife’s hand reassuringly. They were currently sitting hip to hip on the couch of their plane, the fasten-your-seatbelts sign no longer on.

‘Not what I meant. Although the flying isn’t helping.’ Margot grimaced as the plane hit a spot of turbulence, her knuckles turning white on the armrest.

‘I’m nervous about the adoption too.’ Alana said sincerely, prying Margot’s fingers of the armrest, holding them in her lap. ‘After all this time, it seems almost too good to be true.’

‘Yes, that. And I am nervous about being a mother again.’

‘Why?’ Alana said, her eyebrows raising questioningly. ‘You are a great mother! Noah adores you!’

Margot smiled weakly, squeezing her eyes shut as the plane shook again. ‘I really hate flying.’ She ground out. ‘I’m just worried she won’t like me.’

Alana smiled fondly at her wife. She had gotten the phone call that morning that their baby was a healthy 6 pound girl and that everything was ready for them to pick her up. It had felt very surreal to receive that call, they had just become mothers again without doing anything. She guessed that was how fathers must feel when their wives went into labor unexpectedly.

This time, she did call Margot to deliver the news that they had become mothers again, there was no time for a face-to-face, they needed to be there as soon as possible. And Alana had already called their pilot to ready their plane for a trip to Phoenix.

Margot had been so happy that she burst into tears, in the middle of a meeting. Alana had heard some snickers in the background, followed by Margot shouting at them that she had just become a mother again and that they were all dicks.

They met each other at the small airfield. Margot picking Alana up and twirling her around, pressing butterfly kisses all over her face.

‘Congratulations doctor, it’s a girl.’ She had smiled.

‘A girl.’ Alana had repeated happily, dragging Margot along by the hand. ‘Let’s go meet her.’

So here they were, in their plane, somewhere between Baltimore and Phoenix. At least another two hours before they could see their child.

‘She’ll love you. How could she not? You’re amazing.’ She smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder. ‘Besides, she’s only a couple hours hold, she can’t actively _hate_ you.’

‘That’s somewhat reassuring I guess.’ Margot said uncertainly.

‘We can’t make her like us Margot, but we will love her and care for her and be the best mothers she could possibly wish for. That we can do.’

‘I haven’t even seen her and I love her already.’ Margot said gently.

‘Me too.’ Alana replied warmly, closing her eyes, planning to take a little nap. Soon, they would have a newborn to take care of and sleep would once again be a luxury. ‘Now hold me.’

Margot smiled, gathering Alana in her arms, drawing strength from the warm, solid form of her wife, trying to block out the drumming noise of the engines and the jerky motions of the plane as it flew forward, bringing them closer to their daughter.

She stroked her hair softly as her wife fell asleep in her arms. She loved looking at Alana while she slept. She loved looking at Alana period. But her wife looked so peaceful in sleep, no worry etching its way between her brows, no defiant raise of her chin, just her smooth, relaxed face.

It always amazed her how much younger Alana looked while she slept, not that she could ever think of Alana as old. Alana herself could, always on the lookout for wrinkles and grey hairs. ‘I love you.’ She whispered softly, pressing a tender kiss to her wife’s forehead.

Alana slept the rest of the flight, Margot holding her the whole time, almost forgetting they were in a plane, not feeling as panicked or scared when she was holding Alana.

‘Hey, we’re going to land soon, you need to put your seatbelt back on.’ She said softly, shaking Alana’s shoulder.

‘We are?’ Alana yawned, her eyes still clouded with sleep. ‘Did I sleep the whole time?’

‘You did.’ Margot said warmly, helping Alana sit up.

‘I didn’t drool on you did I?’ Alana asked, wiping at her mouth self-consciously.

‘You didn’t.’ Margot reassured her, capturing her wife’s lips softly with her own. ‘Now get off me, my legs are numb.’

Alana grinned wickedly as she got up. ‘I am so good, I can make your legs go numb even in my sleep.’

‘Yeah, only because that big head of yours was compressing the blood vessels in them.’ She teased, trying to shake the pins and needles from her legs as she walked over to the chairs on the other side of the plane.

Alana gasped, quasi insulted. ‘My interpretation was more fun.’ She shrugged.

‘Mine was more accurate.’ Margot said, reaching for Alana’s hand over the armrest, squeezing it tightly, landing was always the worst.

* * *

On their way to the hospital, Alana’s phone rang. Alana looked worriedly at Margot, fearing the worst. But it was just Noah calling.

“Hi mommy!’ He said happily, and loudly, into the phone.

Alana smiled, putting the phone on speaker so Margot could hear him too. ‘Hiya buddy, how was school?’

‘Fun! We did the alphabet again! Do you want to hear?’

‘Of course I do!’ Alana smiled, still a little amazed with how big her son had gotten.

Noah made his way through the whole alphabet, faltering a bit at the end but finishing it with a little help from his mothers.

‘I am so proud of you No.’ Margot said. ‘I would hug you if I could.’

‘That’s okay. You can hug me when you get back. When will you get back?’ He asked immediately after, making his mothers smile.

‘We’ll be back later tonight. After dinner probably.’ Alana explained. ‘We have a surprise for you.’

‘Remember when we asked you how you’d feel about being a big brother?’ Margot interjected.

‘Yes.’ Noah said, a little uncertain of where this was going.

‘Well, how would you like to meet your baby sister tonight after dinner?’

The other end of the line went silent, Alana wasn’t sure if Noah had dropped the phone or was just speechless. ‘No? Noah?’ She questioned. ‘Are you still there honey?’

‘A sister?’ He said softly.

‘Yes, a sister.’ Margot explained. ‘We are picking her up now. You can meet her tonight.’

‘Sadie! I am getting a sister!’ Noah said, voice faint as he turned to tell his nanny the good news. Alana and Margot both laughed.

‘Hi, Mrs. Verger-Bloom.’ Sadie said, having picked up the phone Noah had dropped. ‘Noah is running around the kitchen clapping his hands, he seems quite taken with the idea of a sister. Congratulations on that by the way.’

‘Thank you Sadie.’ Alana said. ‘Could you put Noah back on if he wants to?’

‘Of course, just a moment.’ Sadie said, putting the phone down. Alana and Margot both listened to the silence for a moment, hearing their son yell something inaudible in the distance. Eventually, he came back to the phone, getting right down to business.

‘Will she cry a lot like Jason’s sister?’

‘Probably. She is still very small and can’t talk yet. Crying is her way of saying that she needs something.’

‘Okay. So it is not because she’s sad? I don’t want her to be sad. She can have all my toys too. Jason says his sister likes his toys.’

Alana felt tears well up in her eyes. ‘That won’t be necessary buddy, she is too small to play with your toys yet, you can keep them for now.’ She sniffed.

‘Are you crying mommy?’ Noah said concernedly.

‘No, no. I’m fine,’ Alana smiled, wiping at her tears. ‘I just can’t wait for you two to meet. Now be a good boy and listen to Sadie. We’ll see you tonight.’

‘Yes mommy, I love you. And mama too!’ He said happily as he hung up the phone, not giving his mothers the chance to reply.

‘I am so glad he is taking it well. You always hear these stories about sibling rivalry.’ Alana said thoughtlessly.

‘You can say that again.’ Margot said, raising an amused eyebrow.

‘Oh god Margot. Sorry, I didn’t think.’ Alana said, hiding her face in her hands.

‘That’s okay, even the amazing Dr. Bloom is allowed to not think sometimes. And I am very happy Noah is so excited as well. He’ll make a great big brother.’ She smiled warmly, taking Alana’s hand away from her face, kissing it softly. ‘And I think we’re here.’ Margot said, looking out of the window at the big hospital building.

‘Are you ready to meet our daughter?’ Alana smiled a little nervously, still not fully believing it was a true, that they were really here to pick up their baby girl.

‘Nervous, but ready.’ Margot replied, same shaky smile on her face.

* * *

‘Hi, my name is Denise Teng, we spoke over the phone?’ A middle aged woman said as she fetched Alana and Margot from the waiting room.

‘We did.’ Alana said, standing up to shake Denise’s hand. ‘Alana Verger-Bloom.’ She introduced herself.

‘Margot Verger-Bloom.’ Margot said as she too shook Denise’s hand.

‘It’s so nice to finally meet you face to face. I am sure you can’t wait to meet your baby. So let’s get on that. We can do the last of the paperwork afterwards.’

‘Please.’ Alana smiled, grabbing Margot’s hand as they followed Denise through the winding hospital corridors.

A feeling of déjà vu washed over Margot as they stopped in front of a big glass window, dozens of cribs on the other side. Remembering the day over four years ago when she had stood in front of a similar window, without Alana. This time, Alana wasn’t at the risk of bleeding out, she was right here beside her. To remind her of the fact she squeezed Alana’s hand softly.

Denise waved at a nurse on the other side of the glass and motioned for her to come to the door.

‘Viv, these are Mrs. and Mrs. Verger-Bloom, they are here to meet their baby.’

‘Well, that’s her.’ The nurse said, pointing to the squirming baby in one of the glass cribs. ‘Got some strong lungs that one, just got her to stop crying.’

‘Can we hold her?’ Alana asked, entranced by the tiny moving baby.

‘Of course.’ Viv smiled. ‘But let’s do that in the visitor’s room, so we don’t disturb the other infants.’

Alana nodded, looking over at Margot fondly, squeezing her hand again.

‘Who wants to hold her first?’ Viv asked as she lifted the tiny girl from her crib, cradling her in her arms.

‘She does.’ Margot said before Alana could answer. Alana stared at her with open mouth, they had never discussed this. ‘I got to hold Noah first, it’s only fair.’ She smiled.

Alana nodded, tears welling up as Viv placed the squirming bundle in her arms. ‘Hi.’ She said softly, stroking some light hairs away from the baby’s forehead. It seemed that they would have a blonde in their dark haired family after all. ‘I’m going to be your mommy from now on.’ She added, her voice laden with emotion. Holding the girl, their daughter, close to her.

‘She’s so beautiful.’ Margot said, leaning over Alana’s shoulder, stroking the girl’s face. ‘And so much bigger than Noah was.’

‘She is, isn’t she?’ Alana said, carefully passing the baby to Margot’s waiting arms. ‘And this is your other mother.’ She laughed. ‘You can her mama if you want.’

Denise and Viv stood back a little, giving the mothers some time to bond.

‘Have you decided on a name yet?’ Denise asked.

‘Yes.’ Alana smiled as she looked up from their child’s face.

‘Olivia Cate Verger-Bloom.’ She smirked a little, still not believing that Margot had allowed her to name their daughter Cate, even as a middle name.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of the names? I also can't believe Margot allowed Cate, but hey, Alana is very persuasive ;) 
> 
> Noah meeting his sister was actually supposed to be part of this chapter, but I sort of ran out of time so we'll get on that tomorrow! 
> 
> See you then! In the meantime, you can tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	52. She's So Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Olivia meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this should technically be a smutty chapter, but I couldn't fit it in (story and lengthwise) but I promise you'll get some of that tomorrow!
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the angel that is Noah.
> 
> Warning: awkward explaining of breastfeeding and where babies come from.

‘She takes after you.’ Alana said, pressing the crying Olivia against her chest as the plane shook, Margot’s hands holding the armrest in a dead grip.

‘Can you blame her? Flying is the worst.’ She replied through clenched teeth.

‘It’s most likely the air pressure that’s hurting her ears, not the shaking of the plane. Isn’t that right sweetie?’ She said as she pressed a soft kiss to Olivia’s forehead.

‘Well the shaking of the plane is most definitely bothering me.’ Margot sighed.

‘Here, hold her.’ Alana said, handing the squalling infant to Margot. ‘You can soothe each other.’

‘Hey, hey. Ssh.’ Margot soothed, rocking Olivia in her arms. ‘Your mother would want me to tell you we are all going to be okay, but I don’t fully believe her. She’s very smart and all, but we are in a metal death-trap miles up in the air.’

‘Very comforting.’ Alana smiled, shaking her head.

‘She doesn’t understand, she just responds to the tone of my voice. Which is very soothing.’ Margot grinned as Olivia’s sobs subsides a little.

‘Impressive.’ Alana smiled fondly, the sight of Margot and their little girl warming her heart. This was the happiest she’d been in months, the same could be said for Margot, even if her wife would probably be happier once they landed.

Olivia was perfect and she was theirs. The closed adoption had been finalized and no one would ever be able to take her from them.

Alana put her hand on Margot’s arm, her wife looked up from their child, nothing but love in her eyes. Alana smiled back, the same emotion evident in her eyes.

‘I still can’t believe we have a daughter. This morning I went to work with only one child, now I have two.’ Margot said softly, her eyes drifting back to Olivia’s blue ones.

‘I know. It’s strange right?’ Alana said.

‘Strange but wonderful.’

‘Are you still nervous?’ Alana asked, rubbing Margot’s skin softly as the plane fell a few feet, making Margot grimace.

‘No.’ Margot smiled, her daughter taking her mind of the turbulence. ‘I’m sure we’ll be fine.’

‘We will be. We’ve got everything we need.’

Olivia eventually stopped crying completely but didn’t fall asleep, just watching her mothers with curious big eyes.

‘Should we feed her again?’ Margot asked, looking at the clock. ‘It’s been a while.’

‘We’re about to land, you can try in the car. Besides, she just calmed down a bit. She can make it till we get home.’

‘You’re probably right.’ Margot sighed.

‘You’ll get to feed her, don’t worry. You’ll be able to do it much faster this time. You’ve done it before after all.’ Alana smiled, pecking Margot’s cheek.

Margot passed Olivia back to Alana as the plane started to descend, afraid she might accidentally hurt the girl in her fear.

Olivia started crying again as the air pressure changed, Alana now having to console both of her girls.

* * *

The landed safely at the small airstrip 20 minutes from their home and were greeted by a surprise.

‘Mommy! Mama!’ Noah yelled happily, escaping from Sadie’s grasp and sprinting across the tarmac to the plane, running right towards the wing.

‘Noah!’ Sadie yelled, trying to grab the little boy, but he was too quick.

Margot felt her heart stop as Noah came very close to the still turning engine, releasing a relieved breath as their pilot grabbed Noah under his arms and pulled him to safety.

‘Careful son.’ He said, carrying Noah on his hip. ‘Planes are dangerous and your mothers much prefer you in one piece.’

‘Sorry.’ Noah said, averting his eyes in shame.

‘Thank you Isaac.’ Alana sighed, her heart still beating hard in her throat.

‘No problem ma’am. He’s just excited, that’s all.’ Isaac said, putting Noah down in front of his mothers.

‘Noah Thomas Verger-Bloom.’ Alana said sternly, kneeling in front of her son to be able to look him in the eyes. ‘ _Neve_ r do that again. That was very dangerous and you could have really hurt yourself. You have to listen to Sadie.’

‘Yes mommy.’ Noah said sadly, lip quivering. ‘I won’t do it again. I promise.’

‘Good. Now give mommy a hug, as promised.’ Alana said, smiling to let her son know he was forgiven.

He threw his little arms around Alana’s neck hugging her tightly. ‘I’m sorry.’ He cried into her shoulder. Her son was very sensitive, he rarely did anything wrong but he always felt very guilty when he did.

‘It’s okay Noah.’ Alana shushed, rubbing his back. ‘Just be careful next time. Do you want to meet your sister now?’

‘Yes.’ He said softly, wiping at his tears.

Margot smiled as he walked up to her, holding Alana’s hand, expectantly looking at the moving bundle in Margot’s arms.

‘Let’s sit.’ She said, sitting down on the bottom step of the plane’s stairs, patting the space next to her for Noah to sit down.

Noah looked curiously at the tiny face peeking out from between the blankets.

‘Noah,’ Margot said softly. ‘meet your sister Olivia.’

‘Olivia.’ Noah repeated in awe, reaching out to touch, looking up at his mother to see if it was okay.

‘Careful.’ Margot said, watching as her son reverently stroked his little sister’s cheek.

‘She’s so tiny!’ He said breathlessly, eyes wide.

‘You were even smaller when you were born. She’s quite big actually.’ Margot smiled.

‘Really?’ Noah said, sounding like his world had been turned upside down.

‘Really, I could hold you in one hand.’ Margot explained.

‘But I am much bigger now.’ Noah said, puffing out his chest a little.

‘You surely are.’ Alana said, ruffling his hair. ‘Big enough to hold your baby sister even, but let’s do that at home. I think your sister would like to see where she lives, don’t you?’

‘Can I show her her room?’ Noah asked.

‘Yes you can.’ Margot smiled, accepting Alana’s outstretched hand to help her up.

Noah nodded happily, jumping up and starting to run back to the car before remembering he wasn’t supposed to. He waited patiently for his mothers to catch up, grabbing Alana’s hand as they walked to the car together.

‘Congratulations again.’ Sadie said. ‘I am so sorry for letting him go.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ Margot said. ‘He was just very excited. Thank you for bringing him. That was a great surprise.’ She smiled warmly. ‘Meet Olivia. The newest member of our family.’

‘Hi Olivia.’ Sadie smiled, bending down to look at the baby still safely cradled in Margot’s arms. ‘A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.’

‘Thank you.’ Margot beamed, agree with Sadie fully. ‘We’ll take Noah back with us. Thank you for watching him this afternoon on your day off.’

‘Don’t worry about it. It isn’t everyday he gets a baby sister.’ Sadie said. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow then.’ She waved as she walked back to her car.

‘Congratulations Mrs. Verger-Bloom.’ Liam, their driver, said as he held to car door open for her.

‘Thank you.’ Margot beamed as she got in, sitting down on the plush leather seat next to her son. Handing Olivia over to Alana for a bit as she fastened her seatbelt and checked Noah’s.

‘Do you still want to feed her?’ Alana asked, rocking the fussy infant in her arms.

‘Yes, I thinks she’s hungry.’ Margot said, undoing a few buttons of her blouse to be able to feed Olivia.

‘What are you doing mama?’ Noah asked confusedly.  

‘Feeding Olivia.’ Margot said, taking their daughter from Alana and laying her against her chest, positioning the infant and her breast so that Olivia could try and drink.

‘How are you feeding her? Do you have food in your shirt?’ Noah asked, looking between his mothers in confusion.

‘No.’ Margot laughed.

‘Well, technically.’ Alana smiled, looking at her wife with mischievous eyes.

‘You explain it to him then.’ Margot smiled, shifting her focus back to Olivia.

‘Well,’ Alana started. ‘babies are too small to eat yet, as they don’t have teeth. So they drink milk instead. And milk comes from breasts.’ She explained, touching her own to show Noah what she meant. ‘It is very healthy for babies, so that’s what mama is doing, letting Olivia drink milk. You used to drink milk from your mother’s and my breasts too when you were a baby.’

‘Really?’ Noah said, scrunching his face in confusion, still not understanding. ‘So there’s milk in your chest?’ He said, touching his own.

‘Not in yours.’ Alana laughed. ‘But when a woman has a baby, they start producing milk to feed the baby.’

‘Okay.’ Noah said, still frowning in confusion.

‘Is she drinking?’ Alana asked Margot, ruffling her son’s dark curls as he tried to process this very strange information.

‘I think so.’ Margot beamed, listening to the smacking sounds her daughter was making.

‘Told you you could do it.’ Alana smiled, reaching past Noah to squeeze her wife’s bicep. ‘The second time is always easier.’

Margot smiled warmly at Alana, looking between her daughter and her wife.

‘Where do babies come from?’ Noah asked suddenly, not quite done with his awkward questions. ‘Did I come from a plane like Olivia?’

Alana did her best not to laugh, biting her lips while she sought help from Margot. Her wife having trouble keeping her laugh in as well.

‘You’re the doctor, you tell him.’ Margot smiled, bringing her focus back to Olivia, who was still drinking hungrily.  

‘Thanks for nothing dear.’ Alana grumbled, it was probably better and funnier to let Noah believe in the plane thing for a while, but she couldn’t just outright lie to her son. Even if his conception was a little hard to explain.

‘You came from my stomach.’ Alana said, biting her lip as she thought of how to follow up on that.

‘I was in your stomach?’ Noah asked, now really confused.

‘Yes, for almost nine months.’ Alana said, hoping that Noah wouldn’t ask how he got there, as she didn’t have a good explanation ready for _that_ topic yet.

‘So milk comes from breasts and babies come from stomachs?’ He asked confusedly. ‘Did Oliva come from your stomach too?’

‘No, Olivia came from someone else’s stomach, and we brought her here by plane.’ Alana explained.

‘Did I fit into your stomach because I was really tiny?’

‘Yes, and because my stomach was really big. Like a balloon.’ Alana said, patting her stomach.

Noah giggled, poking Alana’s stomach gently. ‘How did I get out?’ He asked, looking up at his mother expectantly.

‘The doctors had to carefully cut you out of my stomach.’ Alana said, lifting up her shirt to show Noah the faint scar.

‘Did it hurt?’ Noah asked with wide eyes, tiny fingers gently tracing the scar.

‘Just a little sweetie, and after that, you were there to make it better.’ Alana said, kissing the top of Noah’s head. ‘But I think we’re here.’ She said, as she heard the familiar grinding of the stones beneath the wheels.

Margot burped Olivia and buttoned her shirt up again as the car came to a halt.

Noah climbed over Alana’s lap, sprinting up the stairs before his mothers had even excited the car, bursting through the front door.

‘Where’s he going?’ Margot asked before carefully exiting the vehicle, keeping Olivia pressed tightly against her chest.  

‘I have no idea.’ Alana said, watching the front door flap in the breeze. ‘Let’s go inside and find out, take our baby home.’ Alana smiled, resting her hand on the small of her wife’s back as she led her up the stairs, cooing and smiling at Olivia.

‘Well, Olivia.’ Alana said, holding the front door open. ‘This is your home. Any complaints can be filed with your other mother, she decorated the whole place.’

Margot laughed, bumping Alana with her hip. ‘Now where has our son gotten too?’ She asked, Noah nowhere in sight. ‘I thought he wanted to hold her.’

Withing seconds of the words leaving her mouth, their son came rushing down the stairs, Hazelnut and Hershey following him closely.

‘What have you got there?’ Alana questioned, as their son came to a screeching halt in front of them, holding something behind his back.

‘Fluffy.’ Noah said, presenting his mothers with the toy bunny. ‘For Olivia.’ He said, smiling sweetly.

‘I’m certain she’ll be very happy with that.’ Margot said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Alana smiled tearfully. After everything they’d been through, they really had made the perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: how Alana convinced Margot to name their daughter Cate.


	53. Karma Is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Alana 'convinced' Margot to name their daughter Cate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: smut, with a flashback to, you guessed it, more smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

After putting Noah to bed, Alana and Margot returned to Olivia’s room, standing quietly besides their sleeping daughter’s bed. Margot’s arm slung around Alana’s waist, her wife’s head resting on her shoulder.

‘I still can’t believe you talked me into naming our daughter _Cate_.’ Margot whispered.

‘I did more than just talking, I believe.’ Alana smirked, touching Margot’s wrist softly, rubbing circles on the soft skin there with her thumb.

‘You must have drugged me to get me to agree to name our daughter after my mortal enemy.’ Margot joked softly.

‘Don’t exaggerate dear. She’s not your _mortal_ enemy. And I didn’t drug you, although you were _very_ agreeable after I was done with you.’ Alana whispered hotly into Margot’s ear, making her shiver.

‘You must have been _really_ good to get me to agree to that. Or really evil.’

‘Both I think.’ Alana said, grazing the shell of Margot’s ear with her teeth. ‘Want me to show you?’

‘Yes please.’ Margot whispered breathlessly, already tugging Alana towards their own room.

They stumbled through their bedroom door, Alana kicking it closed, already attacking the back of Margot’s neck with her mouth, sucking beautiful purple bruises on the ivory skin. Her hands starting to unbutton Margot’s blouse, carefully palming her wife’s breasts through the material of her bra.

‘Tell me when to stop.’ Alana whispered between kisses to Margot’s neck.

‘Don’t ever stop.’ Margot moaned, her head lolling to the side in pleasure.

‘That’s why I always get my way.’ Alana smirked, biting down softly on Margot’s shoulder as her right hand snaking down to cup Margot through her jeans.

‘Stop being so smug and get on with it.’ Margot moaned, grinding down on Alana’s hand.

Alana smirked, pressing Margot down on the bed. Waiting for her wife to sit back up before straddling her hips, slowly pushing Margot’s unbuttoned blouse from her shoulders, tips of her fingers ghosting the exposed skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

She kissed Margot passionately, her tongue stroking the roof of her mouth, her hands skillfully unhooking Margot’s bra. Her hands replacing the fabric as it fell away, kneading the soft flesh, careful for increased sensitivity.

‘God, Alana.’ Margot moaned teasingly, falling back on her back, pulling Alana with her. ‘You can name our child anything you want.’ She smiled softly, opening her eyes, staring challengingly at Alana.

‘I already did.’ Alana laughed, pressing her mouth against Margot’s, wiping the playful smile off her face.

Eventually they broke apart for air. Margot panting but still smiling, lifted Alana’s shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly beside her. ‘I thought you were going to show me?’ She smirked, hands pulling the clasp of Alana’s bra apart.

* * *

_After their little tryst in the office and after tucking Noah into bed that evening, not telling him about the adoption yet, the cuddled together on the couch in their living room._

_‘So, about what to name our daughter, I was thinking Cate.’ Alana said softly, trying to keep a straight face as she stared out of the window._

_Margot stopped her massage of Alana’s calves as she looked unamusedly at her wife. ‘We are not naming our daughter Cate.’ Margot said with distaste._

_‘Why not?’ Alana asked innocently, finally meeting Margot’s gaze, the green eyes boring into her. ‘It’s a very classy name, Cate Verger-Bloom sounds good. It goes well with Noah too, Cate and Noah Verger-Bloom.’_

_‘I am not naming my daughter after an actress my wife has a crush on.’ Margot dead-panned, staring challengingly at Alana._

_‘What actress?’ Alana questioned, her eyes shining playfully. ‘Oh, Cate Blanchett! No, I don’t want to name my daughter after her! I just think Cate is a pretty name, that’s all.’ She smirked, no longer able to hide it._

_‘Sure.’ Margot said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, before smiling widely: she had an idea. ‘We could do Kate with a ‘K’, as in Kate Winslet.’_

_Alana’s smirk fell. She might have a crush Cate Blanchett, but Margot had one on Kate Winslet. They’d watched the Titanic about 8 times now. Alana getting jealous every time. Margot had just defeated her at her own game. She had just admitted that she thought Cate was a pretty name, so she couldn’t very well protest to Kate with a K._

_‘Don’t you think a ‘K’ is too harsh? A ‘C’ is much softer.’_

_‘You can’t really hear the difference dear.’ Margot smirked, continuing her massage of Alana’s feet now she’d won their little game. But Alana was a very sore loser and couldn’t just give up like this._

_‘Cate with a ‘C’ goes better with Noah than Kate with a ‘K’.’ She said._

_‘Explain.’ Margot grumbled, it seemed she’d been premature in her victory._

_‘Well, Cate with a ‘C’ comes from the French Catherine. Kate with a ‘K’ comes from the anglicized Katherine. Noah is a French name, so shouldn’t our daughter have a French name as well?’ Alana smiled, interested to see how Margot would fight this._

_‘Or we could just name her something else.’ Margot sighed. Alana smiled, that was as good as admitting defeat._

_‘But we both like Cate, even if we don’t yet agree on the spelling.’_

_‘I won’t agree with you on the spelling_ ever _.’ Margot murmured, looking at Alana from beneath her long lashes._

_‘Then I’ll just have to convince you.’ Alana said, practically pouncing at Margot, pressing her flat against the couch, her knee pressing between Margot’s legs. She smiled dangerously, flashing her white teeth._

_Margot gaped at her, the air pushed from her lungs by Alana’s sudden actions, especially the knee grinding softly against the apex of her thighs._

_‘We’re naming our daughter Cate with a ‘C’.’ Alana husked against Margot’s collarbone, adding another bruise to that afternoon’s collection._

_‘You won’t just change my mind with sexual favors, Alana.’ Margot said, trying to keep from moaning by biting her lip._

_‘Then what do you have to lose?’ Alana smirked, working her hand past the shorts Margot was now wearing._

_Margot groaned, Alana knew her inside and out, literally, there was no way she could keep this up._

_‘God Alana!’ She moaned as her wife slowly started pumping two fingers in and out of her, the mouse of her hand rubbing deliciously against her clit._

_Alana kept fucking Margot, bringing her right to the edge, feeling her wife was just about to tip over: her eyes were screwed shut, her back was arched, her chest was flushed and heaving. And then Alana just stopped._

_‘No!’ Margot groaned. ‘I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You are not getting me to say yes to naming our daughter Cate with a ‘C’ by withholding an orgasm from me!’_

_‘A very good orgasm.’ Alana whispered against Margot throat._

_‘No – Yes.’ Margot hissed as Alana pulled her fingers out of her center a bit, trying very hard to keep her eyes open._

_‘How about a compromise?’ Alana said softly, kissing Margot._

_‘I’m listening.’ Margot panted, her eyes falling shut again._

_‘We call her Cate with a ‘C’, but as her middle name.’ Alana said, slowly continuing her movements._

_‘I – can live with that.’ Margot moaned, arching her back, Alana bringing her back to the edge with slow, deliberate movements._

_‘Good. Now be quiet, Noah’s asleep upstairs.’ She smirked, pressing her mouth to Margot’s to drown out the screams and moans of her name._

_As Margot’s body went slack beneath her, finally having found her release, Alana climbed behind her, spooning Margot as she came down from her climax. Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, nuzzling her neck._

_‘We don’t have to name our daughter Cate if you don’t want to.’ Alana whispered, stroking Margot’s hair away from her neck. ‘I was being mean, sorry.’ She added, pressing a kiss on the soft skin behind Margot’s ear._

_‘You were_ very _mean.’ Margot smiled. ‘But fair is fair. You convinced me. Cate will be her middle name. Now we just need a first name. Preferably one we both agree on.’ She sighed sleepily, pressing further back against Alana._

_‘What about Olivia?’ Alana suggested. ‘I’ve always liked that name.’_

_‘Hmm. Olivia.’ Margot hummed, the intensity of her orgasm having tired her out. ‘I like it. Olivia and Noah. Noah and Olivia. Sounds good. But that might just be the orgasm talking, I am certain I would agree with everything right now. Ask me again in the morning.’ She yawned._

_‘I will. Olivia Cate sounds good though.’ Alana smiled._

_‘Shh. No more talking.’ Margot whispered, her voice fading as she fell asleep in Alana’s arms._

* * *

‘I think it went a little something like that.’ Alana smirked, wrapping her arms around Margot’s thoroughly relaxed body.

‘This one was even better.’ Margot sighed, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder. ‘You weren’t as mean and withholding now.’ She smiled faintly, tilting her head to look at Alana.

‘Speaking about being withholding…’ Alana said suggestively.

‘Oh, you want something, honey?’ Margot smirked, draping her body over Alana’s, staring into her wife’s lust-clouded eyes.

‘Yes please.’ Alana smiled, tangling her hands in Margot’s hair, pulling her down for a kiss.

‘That can be arranged.’ Margot smiled, her hands running down Alana’s body.

Right at that moment Olivia started crying in the other room. Alana groaned and Margot laughed.

‘Not so nice, now is it?’ Margot said, pressing one final kiss to Alana’s lips before getting up to feed their daughter.

‘It seems I paid the price for that name.’ Alana groaned, trying to ignore the heat between her legs.

‘Karma, dear. Karma.’ Margot smiled as she walked out of the door. The pillow Alana threw at her just missing her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are precious and really make my day, so if you enjoyed this, please consider leaving one!


	54. The Chocolate Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah helps Margot bake a cake, it's messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt, I did change which of Noah's mothers bakes the cake with him, I hope that's okay. But this just worked better!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Okay Noah.’ Margot said, tying her apron around her waist. ‘What kind of cake do you want to bake?’

‘Chocolate!’ The four and a half year old yelled happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

‘Of course.’ Margot smiled, having anticipated as much and stocked accordingly. She walked over to the fridge to retrieve the ingredients, passing Olivia on her way.

Her three-month-old daughter was sitting in her highchair, babbling nonsensically to herself, slamming her hands little hands down on the plastic tray.

‘Hi baby.’ Margot cooed, brushing a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead, making Olivia squeal and kick her legs excitedly.

Margot smiled, her daughter was really adorable with her wispy blonde hair and big blue eyes, and just like Noah had, she was almost always smiling. She fetched everything she needed and put the ingredients down on the counter.

‘Why don’t you break the chocolate into tiny pieces?’ She said, handing her son two chocolate bars and a bowl.

Noah smiled widely, all but tearing the wrappers off.

‘No snacking.’ Margot warned, measuring the flour.

‘Awh, please?’ Noah asked, pouting adorably.

‘Fine. One piece!’ Margot sighed, she still couldn’t say no to her son. She suspected that was going to be a problem later.

‘Yay!’ Noah cheered, popping a large piece of chocolate into his mouth, chewing contently as he broke the rest of the bar into pieces.

‘What’s next?’ He asked, wiping his chocolatey hands on his clean shirt.

Margot groaned, she knew she should have put Noah in an apron too. Alana wasn’t going to be happy about this. Which was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to achieve.

‘Noah don’t wipe your hands on your shirt. Use a towel. We still have to go to mommy’s new office later.’

‘Sorry mama.’ Noah apologized, picking up a towel to wipe his hands with instead. ‘Can I break the eggs?’ He asked sweetly.

‘Gently.’ Margot said, helping Noah break the eggs above the bowl, not wanting another egg disaster like last time. She didn’t let Noah measure the flour for the same reason. ‘Now go wash your hands.’ She said, starting to beat the eggs into the mixture with a hand held mixer. ‘I don’t want you to get sick.’

‘Okay.’ Noah said, dragging his step stool over to the faucet, obediently washing his hands before dragging it back to the counter, watching as Margot mixed.

‘Can I do it?’ Noah asked, putting on his best puppy expression.

Margot thought about it for a moment, there was about a 90% change it would end with everything covered in batter, but she needed to melt the chocolate and Noah would enjoy it.

‘Okay.’ She said, turning the mixer to the lowest setting before handing it to Noah. She wasn’t a complete idiot. ‘Hold it with two hands. Great!’ She said as Noah carefully mixed the batter, tongue poking from between his lips in concentration.

Margot left him to it, while she boiled water to melt the chocolate. Humming softly to herself. Alana was going to be very surprised to see her little family turn up at her office with cake.

After months of unemployment, Alana had finally found a job she was excited for. Well, she _created_ a job she was excited for. She’d bought an office and open her own psychiatry practice, specializing in family trauma. A job where she would actually be able to help people get better instead of watching them spiral further out of control. Tomorrow would be her first day but she’d been putting the finishing touches on her office this Sunday. So Margot decide to surprise her with cake.

‘Look mama!’ Noah laughed, lifting the mixer out of the bowl, spraying batter everywhere.

‘Noah no!’ Margot said, rushing over, trying to contain the damage. ‘No splashing, we do actually want to have some batter left to make into a cake.’ She said, turning the mixer off. ‘Why don’t you…’ She said, looking around the kitchen for something for Noah to do, suddenly hearing the water hiss behind her.

‘Shi…’ She trailed of, looking at the innocent faces of her children. ‘ps. Chips.’ She corrected, turning the heat down, stirring the chocolate, trying to find out if she burned it. As it turned out she hadn’t, sighing in relief.

‘Okay, No.’ She smiled. ‘You can gently stir the chocolate in. With a spoon.’ She said as Noah reached for the mixer again.

Noah beat the chocolate in with a little more force than necessary, splashing everything once more. Margot didn’t even care anymore, he looked adorable and was having fun. She could just clean the kitchen and he had other shirts. As soon as he was done she checked the mixture for lumps.

‘Well done, No!’ She said, ruffling her son’s messy hair. ‘Now let’s bake it!’

Together, they poured the batter in a tin and put it in the oven, setting the timer for an hour.

She surveyed her messy kitchen, the only things that had miraculously survived Noah’s onslaught where herself and Olivia, who was still safely in her high chair. The rest of the kitchen was covered in chocolate batter, Noah himself covered in the stuff.

‘Okay, Noah. Time for a bath, you’re sticky.’

‘I don’t want a bath.’ Noah grumbled, puffing out his cheeks angrily.

‘Well, do you want to have cake at mommy’s office later?’

‘Yes…’ He sighed.

‘Then you need to take a bath.’ She said matter-of-factly as she lifted her daughter out of her chair.

‘But I don’t want a bath.’ He added softly.

‘You should have thought of that before you turned yourself into the chocolate monster, mister.’

Noah smiled at that, jumping of his stool, walking menacingly towards his mother and baby sister, hands outstretched.

‘I am the chocolate monster! Muahaha!’ He laughed trying to catch his mother, who was walking backwards out of the kitchen, feigning fear.

‘Oh no Olivia! It looks like the chocolate monster is after us! We have to run!’ Olivia, unable to understand a word her mother was saying just smiled and tangled her tiny hand in Margot’s hair.

Noah chased them, roaring and growling and laughing up the stairs into the bathroom, backing Margot into a corner.

‘Noah don’t!’ Margot warned, but she was too late, Noah had already pressed his chocolatey hands against her apron clad stomach, leaving two perfect chocolate handprints.

He smiled widely. ‘The chocolate monster wins!’

‘He wins a bath!’ Margot laughed, detangling Olivia’s hand from her hair.

‘Aww.’ Noah sighed dejectedly.

Margot laughed. ‘I’ll let you have an extra big piece of cake if you get into the bath right now.' She said, opening the faucets and checking the temperature, holding Olivia against her with one arm. ‘And throw you clothes in the laundry.’ She added.

* * *

After Noah was clean and the cake was done, she packed her children into the car and drove to Alana’s office in the Baltimore suburbs. They had officially gone suburban. Margot smiled to herself as she imagined the both of them cheering Noah on at a soccer game, getting a little too competitive. Or clipping coupons, or doing any kind of suburban soccer mom activity. They should get a minivan.

She was still smiling when she pulled into the small parking lot, in their definitely not minivan. She let Noah out of the car first as her son was practically vibrating with excitement.

‘Noah wait!’ She hissed as he took off towards the door. ‘I need you to carry the cake buddy. I have to carry Olivia.’

Noah’s eyes went wide, proud that he had been trusted with such a big responsibility.

She handed Noah the cake, making him promise to walk slowly and hold it with two hands, before she lifted a sleepy Olivia out of her car seat.

Together they walked up to big oak front door of Alana’s practice. Margot smiled proudly as she saw the brass plaque next to the door. _Dr. A. Verger-Bloom, psychiatrist_

She rang the bell, switching Olivia between her arms.

‘Sorry, we aren’t –‘ Alana trailed off as she opened the door, staring surprised at her wife and children on the doorstep. ‘Margot?’ She questioned.

‘Surprise!’ Noah shouted, holding the cake up for his mother to see. ‘We made a cake!’

Alana bent down, taking the cake from Noah and fondly ruffling his hair. ‘What a great surprise! Did you help bake the cake?’

Noah nodded proudly. ‘I was the chocolate monster!’ Alana looked up at Margot, who just mouthed _will explain later_.

‘How about a tour?’ Alana asked as she straightened up.

‘Cake first!’ Noah yelled, sneaking through the door past Alana’s legs.

‘Yeah Alana, cake first.’ Margot smiled, brushing a kiss on her wife’s cheek, following Noah down the corridor.

* * *

‘This is delicious, good job Noah.’ She said, swallowing down a bite of the chocolate cake.

‘What about me?’ Margot pouted adorably, not completely able to keep from smiling through it. ‘I had to deal with the chocolate monster after all.’

Alana shook her head but pressed a sweet, chocolatey kiss to her wife’s lips anyway. ‘It’s very nice, dear. A+.’ She teased, taking another bite.

‘Worth destroying your kitchen for?’ Margot murmured softly.

‘What?’ Alana asked, fork halfway between her plate and her mouth.

‘Nothing, just that the chocolate monster got loose.’ Margot smiled, nudging Alana’s foot with her own. Alana narrowed her eyes suspiciously but laughed when Noah roared.

After cake, Alana did indeed give them the tour of her office. Olivia falling asleep in Margot’s arms five minutes in.

* * *

After the tour, Margot parked Noah in front of the TV in the waiting room with another piece of cake and put the sleeping Olivia down in her carrier next to him.

‘I love your office.’ Margot said, coming up behind her wife, circling her arms around Alana’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

‘I do too.’ Alana sighed, covering Margot’s hands with her own, leaning back into her wife’s touch. ‘So do I want to know about the chocolate monster or not?’ She smiled.

‘Probably not.’ Margot grimaced.

‘That does not sound promising Margot.’ Alana said, turning around to look her wife in the eyes. ‘What am I going to find when I get home?’

‘Nothing, I promise!’ Margot said. ‘I cleaned it all up!’

‘You better.’ Alana said, nuzzling Margot’s throat. ‘Because that was a really good cake.’ She said throatily, nipping gently at the skin of Margot’s collarbone.

‘Alana,’ Margot sighed. ‘Our children are just outside that door, we can christen your office another time.’

‘But you taste so good. Like chocolate.’ Alana husked.

‘Chocolate?’ Margot said confused. ‘I don’t have any chocolate body products…’ She trailed off, looking at Alana, their eyes widening in realization at the same time.

‘The chocolate monster!’ They said simultaneously, laughing.

‘Looks like he really got me.’ Margot smiled, kissing Alana softly. ‘Our little chocolate monster.’

‘Can I have another piece of cake?’ Noah asked sweetly, poking his head around the office door.

Margot shot Alana a look that said: _told you so_. Alana rolled her eyes before reminding her son he already had two slices and that enough was enough.

‘But I am the chocolate monster.’ Noah said sadly, making both his mothers laugh once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had fully intended to feature office sex in this chapter, but I didn't want to traumatize the chocolate monster. So maybe in the future?
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter regardless of smut! It means the world to me to get feedback!


	55. Honestly, You'd Look Hot Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana needs to get fitted for new suits, Margot tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this was supposed to be hot or funny, so I went with both.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘You’re staring dear.’ Alana said, looking at her wife through the mirror.

‘Can you blame me?’ Margot smirked, putting down the magazine she’d _not_ been reading. ‘You are half naked in front of me, _way_ more interesting than Tailor’s Monthly. Who cares if midnight is the new obsidian? You are only wearing a bra and panties!’

Alana rolled her eyes. ‘Why do I bring you to these things?’ She sighed.

‘You didn’t bring me. I volunteered.’ Margot smiled. ‘Plus, you need my opinion on your new suits. Don’t want your new patients to run away screaming when you show up in pink next week. You need my fashion expertise.’

‘This coming from the woman who wore pigtails the first time we met.’ Alana teased.

‘It’s for horseback riding, it’s practical!’ Margot argued, huffing indignantly. ‘Besides, you love me in riding gear.’

‘I love you in _Jodhpurs_ , your ass looks great in those. I could do without the pigtails. No matter how practical.’

‘Tsk.’ Margot said, picking her magazine up again. ‘Have you even decided what you want?’ She asked, pointedly not looking at Alana this time.

‘I definitely need a new black suit, Noah spilled something on it and it won’t come out. It probably happened the last time Jimmy and Brian came by. Who knows what kind of junk they created.’

‘I really loved that suit.’ Margot said, her eyes drifting back to Alana, unable to help herself.

‘You’ll love this one too.’

‘But the last one was tailored to your pre-breastfeeding breasts, it was _very_ formfitting.’

‘Exactly why I need a new one. I couldn’t close the button anymore.’

‘I know.’ Margot said, a half smile playing around her lips.

‘You’re incorrigible.’

‘You’re half naked.’ Margot teased. ‘Have you thought about a new red suit?’

‘What’s wrong with the one I have?’ Alana questioned.

‘I never liked the way it fit your shoulders. And the lapels are outdated.’

‘What do you know about lapels?’ Alana asked, eyebrow raised.

‘There was a whole article on it in last month’s Tailor’s Monthly. Did I not forward that to you?’ Margot said, attempting to keep her smile from showing.

‘Fine, I’ll get a new red suit too.’ Alana sighed, pretending like it was a terrible sacrifice on her part. ‘Any other requests? Dots? Stripes? What’s in this season, dear?’ Alana asked expectantly.

Margot was spared from having to answer that question by the tailor walking in.

For the next couple of hours Alana was slowly pinned into a stencil and covered with different fabric swatches, Margot giving her expert opinion on each one.

In the end, Alana had been fitted for two completely new suits and one new waistcoat. The tailor ensured them she’d get to work right away so Alana could come back soon to try them on.

* * *

‘So, what’s next?’ Margot asked, clicking the key fob to open the car doors.

‘Don’t know, no more tailors though.’ Alana smiled. ‘I’ve been pushed and prodded enough for one day.’

‘Ahw, I was hoping to do some more prodding when we got home.’ Margot smirked.

‘I think I could handle that.’ Alana smirked, intertwining her fingers with Margot’s. ‘But first let’s eat. I’m starving.’

‘Do you want to eat in or _out_.’ Margot said, delivering the double entendre with a smirk.

Alana snorted, punching her in the upper arm softly. ‘Crude Margot. Very crude.’

‘I can’t help it!’ Margot said defensively. ‘I’ve just watched another woman twirl around your half naked form for hours, while I had to watch. And you _know_ what your half naked form does to me.’

‘Irina is 70 Margot. You could hardly consider her competition.’

‘I don’t. I just really wanted to touch you myself.’ She smiled, squeezing Alana’s hand, winking at her suggestively through the rearview mirror.

‘Dinner Margot.’ Alana laughed. ‘My stomach is rumbling and that’s just not sexy.’

‘Maybe I find that very sexy.’ Margot said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

‘We’ve been married for five years. I am pretty sure I know what you find sexy.’

‘Yeah, you.’ Margot said seriously. ‘No matter what you wear, you only have to touch me or even look at me and I want to reach out and touch you.’

‘So why do I keep buying these expensive suits?’ Alana joked.

‘Because you like how you look in them.’

‘So that’s why you keep buying lingerie.’ Alana smiled.

‘No, I keep buying lingerie because you keep tearing it off of me. And I kind of like that.’

‘You look lovely in lingerie, you just look even better when I’ve torn it off you.’ Alana husked, eyes turning darker.

‘Still want to do dinner first, dear?’ Margot smirked.

‘Well, I will need sustenance if you give as good as you got.’ Alana said, her eyebrow raised suggestively.

‘You know I do.’

‘Mmh, you do.’ Alana moaned, looking lovingly at her wife. ‘Take me home, you can cook for me, it’s been a while.’

‘As the lady wishes.’ Margot smiled, turning onto the expressway.

* * *

‘What are you making?’ Alana asked as she returned to the kitchen after putting their daughter to bed.

‘Mac and cheese.’ Margot smiled. Stirring the cheesy concoction in the pot.

‘Really?!” Alana said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Margot’s waist, kissing her neck. ‘You’re incredible. I love you.’

‘I try and I love you too.’ Margot said, turning her head to brush her lips against Alana’s, the kiss soon becoming heated. Margot had to pull away reluctantly to keep the mac and cheese from burning.

‘Stop distracting me.’ She sighed as Alana slowly sneaked her hands underneath her sweater, stroking the bare skin softly. ‘I might burn your dinner if you keep doing what you’re doing.’

Alana immediately pulled her hands away. ‘I don’t want to harm the mac and cheese.’ She smiled.

‘Then make yourself useful and go set the table.’

‘Yes ma’am.’ Alana saluted. Pulling plates and glasses from the cabinets. ‘What kind of wine do you want?’

‘Doesn’t matter. You pick.’ Margot smiled, stirring the mac and cheese, adding some spices. ‘Taste.’ She said, holding a spoonful out to Alana, blowing on it softly.

‘That’s delicious.’ Alana said, eyes closed. ‘Is it done yet? I am really hungry now.’

‘Yes, it’s ready.’ Margot smiled, taking the pot of the stove, pressing her lips against Alana’s. ‘That does taste delicious.’ She smirked, Alana doing the same.

They ate in relative silence, Alana enjoying the food too much to waste any time on talking. Margot just enjoyed watching her wife enjoy herself.

‘We’ll clean up later.’ Margot said, shoving her chair backwards, finishing the last of her wine. ‘Right now, we have more important things to do.’ She husked, helping Alana out of her chair, leading her up the stairs by hand.

Once they were behind their closed bedrooms doors, Margot slowly removed Alana’s clothing until she was standing in front of her in only her underwear.

‘Now I get to touch you.’ Margot whispered, practicing what she preached by ghosting her hands over Alana’s arms, her back, her stomach, her breasts until finally her fingers brushed across the apex of her thighs.

Alana moaned and arched her back. ‘Please don’t stop.’

‘Not planning on it.’ Margot whispered, backing Alana up against the wall, dropping to her knees in front of her, tugging her panties down to the floor, gently lifting Alana’s legs one by one to discard of them completely.

‘I love you.’ Alana moaned, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Margot smiled and slowly moved her hands up Alana’s long legs, spreading them apart slightly.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned softly.

‘I am not even touching you yet!’ Margot whispered.

‘Precisely the problem.’ Alana said, looking down at her wife.

Margot smiled, slowly hooking one of Alana’s legs over her shoulder, her hot breath now ghosting over Alana’s center.

‘God.’ Alana said, throwing her head back.

‘God indeed.’ Margot smirked, finally touching Alana where she needed her most.

‘Yes!’ Alana panted, tangling her hands in Margot’s long hair. Partly to keep her wife right where she was, but mostly to give herself something to hold onto.

Margot lapped happily at Alana’s folds, finally being where she’d wanted to be all day: between Alana’s thighs.

‘Need more, babe.’ Alana moaned slowly, pulling on Margot’s hair.

Margot obliged happily, slipping a hand down to Alana’s center as well, pumping in and out of her at a maddeningly slow pace. After everything Alana had put her through, it was time for a little revenge. She kept moving her fingers and she kept flicking her tongue against Alana’s clit, but not with enough pressure to make her come yet.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned again. ‘Please.’

Margot just hummed, the vibrations making Alana shiver. She was so close, if Margot just gave her a little more.

And she did. Burying her fingers deep inside of her, Margot sucked on her clit on last time, making her fall over the edge, screaming Margot’s name.

‘That – Was incredible.’ Alana panted, her legs slowly sliding off Margot’s shoulder. Standing on her own two wobbly legs. ‘I’ll get right back at you.’ She sighed, her eyes falling closed again, the last stars just disappearing.

‘Take your time.’ Margot smiled, scooping her wife up in her arms, depositing her carefully on their bed. ‘We’ve got all night.’

‘Good, because you are still dressed.’ Alana said languidly. ‘Do something about that.’

Margot smiled and started stripping, not breaking eye contact. ‘Happy now?’ She husked, voice a low whisper, crawling over to Alana.

‘Very.’ Alana said, pulling Margot closer to her with a hand around her neck. ‘Now kiss me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! They are like a thumbs up, super easy to give and it means a lot to me.


	56. Right in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night and Margot tries to take Alana to a restaurant, only she gets distracted on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry for uploading this so late, the wifi in the train was being a bitch and wouldn't work, so I couldn't upload it. 
> 
> This chapter was based on a prompt I got an embarrassingly long time ago, so sorry for that too. 
> 
> It features the song 'Right in Time' by Lucinda Williams, so I suggest you listen to that while reading this. 
> 
> Once again my apologies and enjoy!

‘I’ll see you tonight, it’s date night.’ Margot smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Alana’s mouth: their usual morning ritual before they both rushed off to work.

‘Have you decided where you want to go yet? It’s your turn.’ Alana said, helping Noah into his coat. He didn’t usually need her help with that, but he was being difficult this morning. Complaining about a headache.

‘I was thinking dinner. Nothing that requires us to dress up. Just the two of us, eating together, without any interruptions.’ She smiled, ruffling Noah’s hair, her son pulling away moodily.

‘Head hurts.’ He groaned.

‘Sorry buddy.’ Margot said, softly stroking his cheek instead. ‘I hope you feel better soon.’

‘He will. He isn’t feverish, it should go away just fine.’ Alana said, putting on her own coat. ‘Some distraction might help.’

‘I have to run.’ Margot said, kissing Alana again. ‘See you tonight!’ She said, rushing out of the front door.

“ _We didn’t discuss where you wanted to meet this morning_.” Alana texted a couple hours later.

_“Home is fine, I think I need a shower after dealing with Roger all day.”_

_“What did he do now?”_

_“It’s a long story, best saved for dinner, and shouldn’t you be with a patient?”_ Margot smiled as she send the text. She could imagine Alana huffing indignantly as she read it, taking her feet of the desk to prove she wasn’t slacking.

 _“The appointment got cancelled. And you’re not currently working either, smartass.”_ Alana replied.

_“You started this.”_

_“I asked you a serious question!”_

_“You were bored, just admit it.”_

_“Maybe I just like talking to my wife…”_

_‘Get to work Alana! Go do paperwork or something.”_

_“I hate paperwork.”_ Was Alana’s response, Margot shook her head and laughed. Her wife was so transparent sometimes.

She went back to pouring over her own spreadsheets, ignoring Alana’s further texts about how boring paperwork was. All 14 of them.

* * *

That night she got home before Alana did, her wife having to see one last patient at 5.

Noah was already home and doing much better than that morning. Alana had been right, she’d definitely be smug about that later. But Margot was just happy that all Noah’s earlier moodiness had gone and that he was happily playing with his sister. Crawling after her on the floor, Hershey and Hazelnut participating too. Olivia was squealing with laughter.

‘Mama!’ Noah said happily, pushing himself off the ground, rushing over to hug her tightly. ‘You’re home!’

‘Yes I am. How’s your headache?’ She said pushing his hair away from his forehead, searching his eyes.  

‘All gone!’ He said happily, smiling from ear to ear.

‘Good to hear, how’s Olivia doing?’

‘Livvy is doing great, right Livvy?’ He asked, looking over at his baby sister, who was chasing Hazelnut around the coffee table.

‘What were you playing?’ Margot continued, once Noah realized his sister wasn’t going to answer.

‘Tag. I was crawling too to give her a fair chance as she can’t walk yet.’ Noah said seriously.

‘You’re a great big brother.’ Margot said, ruffling Noah’s hair as her son hugged her again. She smiled adoringly as her son started chasing his little sister around the room again, Hazelnut chasing after the both of them and Hershey pretending he was too good for this and winding his way between Margot’s legs, begging for attention.

‘What do you want, huh?’ She said, scooping the cat up in her arms. ‘Food I bet.’ She cooed as she carried the cat towards the kitchen. Giving him a can of cat food as she thought of possible restaurants to take Alana to.

‘You know you’re not supposed to feed him on the counter, right?’ Alana said, greeting her wife with a peck to the cheek.

‘He was hungry.’ Margot objected, smiling innocently, catching Alana by the wrist to pull her towards her for a proper kiss.

‘He’s always hungry, he’s a cat.’ Alana smiled as she pulled away from the kiss.

‘A very cute cat.’ Margot smirked.

‘So where are we going for dinner tonight?’ Alana said, rolling her eyes slightly.

‘I don’t know, what are you in the mood for?’

‘Any food sounds pretty good right now, I skipped lunch.’ Alana admitted sheepishly.

‘Why did you skip lunch?’ Margot questioned, squinting. It was not like her wife to skip lunch.

‘I was behind on my paperwork.’ Alana said softly, not meeting Margot’s eyes.

‘The same paperwork you could have done while you were texting me about how boring paperwork was?’

Alana didn’t respond, suddenly very interested in her chipped nail polish.

‘I can’t believe you!’ Margot laughed. ‘You are like a teenager refusing to do a project until the night before!’

‘Not my fault paperwork is so boring.’ Alana said, corners of her lips turning up as she realized Margot was laughing too.

‘Let’s go to dinner then. There’s that Italian place you like not that far from here.’ Margot smiled, pulling Alana along by her wrists.

Alana smiled and followed gladly.

* * *

‘Oh I love this song!’ Alana said, turning the volume of the car radio up.

Margot listened intently, it was some country song she’d never heard before.

‘I still can’t believe you like country.’ Margot smiled.

‘Ssh.’ Alana said, bringing her finger to Margot’s lips, effectively shushing her. ‘I don’t care what genre music is, if I like it, I like it. Now shut up and listen.’

So Margot did, pressing a kiss to Alana’s index finger.

_“The way you move is right in time.”_

Alana’s hand slowly dropped, resting in Margot’s lap. She looked at her wife through the rear view mirror, Alana’s eyes were closed and she was mouthing the words to the song, swaying slightly.

_“It’s right in time with me.”_

Margot’s eyes turned soft, Alana looked so incredibly beautiful right at that moment, completely lost in the song. For reasons Margot couldn’t quite explain, her wife had never looked more attractive to her. She wasn’t wearing anything special, she’d done her hair and makeup as usual, and yet. She looked so incredibly hot Margot had to bite her lip to keep from pulling the car over right now. Of course, right at that moment the song decided to read Margot’s mind.

_“I take off my watch and my earrings, my bracelets and everything.”_

_“Lie on my back and moan at the ceiling.”_

Margot groaned, that was just incredibly _not fair_. She wanted to do that to Alana, but she couldn’t, as they were heading for dinner now, driving further and further away from their big, soft, comfortable bed.

Margot spent the rest of the song squeezing the steering wheel and shooting furtive glances at her wife. Alana was still completely absorbed in the music, eyes closed and mouthing the words with a blissful expression on her face.

In some completely inconceivable way Margot felt envious of the music for making Alana look like that.

 _“It’s right in time with me.”_ The song ended softly.

Alana blinked her eyes open, smiling warmly, reaching to turn the volume lower again.

‘Are you okay?’ She asked as she saw how dark her wife’s eyes had gotten.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Margot said, voice huskier than she intended.

Alana narrowed her eyes, looking her wife up and down. Her pupils were dilated, her bottom lip was worried between her teeth, her neck was slightly flushed and her chest was rising more quickly than before, she was also grabbing the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

‘Are you, _turned on_ right now?’ She asked, surprise lacing her words.

‘Yes.’ Margot said hoarsely.

‘What did I do?’ Alana smiled, squeezing Margot’s jean clad thigh.

‘Looking very passionate while humming along with a song.’ Margot whispered, kind of embarrassed. ‘You sort of looked like you do when you come for me.’

‘Really?’ Alana said, her own eyes turning a darker shade. ‘I had no idea.’ She added slyly, moving her hand a little closer to Margot’s center.

‘Alana don’t.’ Margot said, squirming away from the touch. ‘I’m driving. I don’t think _‘Sorry officer, my wife was pleasuring me while we were driving.’_ will be seen as a valid excuse.’

‘Too bad.’ Alana hummed, not withdrawing her hand, drawing shapes and spirals on the material of Margot’s trousers.

‘Alana.’ Margot moaned, trying to focus on the road ahead. ‘Stop, we can’t do this in a moving car.’

‘What’s stopping you from pulling over?’

‘Except social convention and the fact that we’re forty and not teenagers. Absolutely nothing.’ Margot smirked, pulling of the main road, driving down a badly lit side road. One big advantage of living in the middle of nowhere.

Alana smiled happily, immediately moving her hand higher up Margot’s thigh, casually brushing her wife’s center through her jeans, feeling the heat through two layers of clothing.

Margot moaned and used all her willpower to keep her eyes open so she could safely pull over. She turned the keys in the ignition and the car went silent, she flipped a switch and turned off the light, complete darkness surrounding them.

In a blink of an eye she’d undone her seatbelt and swung over the center console, straddling Alana’s hips.

‘You were saying?’ She said, voice low and throatily as she attacked Alana’s mouth with her own, nudging the surprised brunette’s mouth open with her tongue.

Alana moaned, her hands trailing down to rest on Margot’s ass, pulling her tighter against her, slowly rolling her hips.

‘Fuck.’ Margot moaned, the seam of her jeans hit her clit with every roll of Alana’s hips, her eyes falling closed.

Alana kept moving her hips, sliding her hands in Margot’s back pockets kneading the soft flesh.

Margot’s hands had ended up underneath Alana’s shirt, stroking her stomach, slowly trailing down to the edge of her slacks, working her way past the button until she was finally able to stroke tAlana’s wet heat, suddenly it was her wife’s turn to moan.

Margot worked with what little room she had in the cramped space, pumping her fingers in and out rhythmically, her hand hitting Alana’s clit with every movement. Alana was still rolling her hips, helping Margot find her own release that way.

It wasn’t long until the windows were fogged up and they were both panting, eyes shut tightly, the only sounds filling the car their moans and whimpers.

‘I’m – so close.’ Alana moaned, opening her eyes to look at Margot.

‘Come for me.’ Margot said, smirking, speeding her rhythm up slightly.

Alana’s inner walls fluttered around her fingers, her wife throwing her head back with a loud scream of Margot’s name, bucking her hips up one last time, sending Margot right over the edge with her.

‘That – was amazing.’ Margot panted once she recovered her power of speech.

‘The power of music.’ Alana smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Margot’s mouth. ‘As enjoyable as that was. I am still very hungry.’

‘You could have eaten if we’d brought the bigger car.’ Margot smirked, gracefully settling down in her own seat, leaving Alana gasping for air once more.

‘Not the kind of eating I was talking about, but thank you for that mental image.’ Alana smiled, squeezing Margot’s hand as her wife started the car and they finally made their way to the restaurant for the rest of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like reading this (I hope) and I like your feedback on it! Maybe we could work something out?


	57. The Floor is Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana comes home to find that her wife and children have completely rearranged the living room, playing a game of the floor is lava. She has no other choice but to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very fluffy. And a bit ridiculous, but fluffy. Ridiculously fluff even.
> 
> I just really like the mental image of Alana chasing after Margot on furniture okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

Alana was welcomed home that evening by laughs, screams and giggles coming from the living room. She smiled softly to herself, hanging up her coat, ready to investigate the happy noises further.

She paused in the living room doorway, quirking an eyebrow. Margot was balanced on the arms of a chair, holding Olivia in her arms while Noah was up on the sofa, motioning for his mother to come over. The living room floor was littered with pillows, the furniture haphazardly spread around the room.

Margot noticed her wife standing in the door opening a little later, her smile growing even wider as she put Olivia on her hip.

‘Look who’s there Liv!’ She said, bouncing the three-year-old on her hip, still standing on the chair.

‘Mommy!’ Her daughter squealed, waving happily at Alana.

Alana tilted her head. ‘Hi honey.’ She waved back at her daughter. ‘What exactly is going on here?’ She asked Margot, attempting to step into the room.

‘Mom no! You can’t!’ Noah yelled from his spot on the couch. ‘The floor is lava!’

‘The floor is lava?’ Alana said confusedly, foot hovering above the carpet.

‘The floor is lava.’ Margot repeated, stepping from the chair to the coffee table, holding Olivia tightly against her.

‘Okay.’ Alana said slowly, withdrawing her foot. ‘So how am I supposed to kiss you all hello if I can’t use the floor?’ She said, corners of her lips turning up.

‘You can use the pillows and the furniture as stepping stones!’ Her son explained, jumping from the couch to a pillow, hopping his way over to Alana, grinning widely.

‘See?’ He said, grabbing his mother by the hand. ‘It’s easy!’

‘Noah, wait.’ Alana protested. ‘I’m wearing heels.’

‘Take them off.’ Margot said, helping Olivia from the coffee table to the couch. ‘I did as well.’ She said, nodding to her own black heels at the foot of the couch.

Alana shook her head, she was too old for this, _way_ too old. But she couldn’t deny her family anything so she kicked of her heels and let Noah lead her across the room, jumping from pillow to pillow, climbing on the furniture, doing everything in her power to keep from falling into the “lava”.

Olivia and Margot where waiting for her on the couch. Margot smiling widely as she tickled their daughter, making her almost fall off the couch and into the lava.

Margot grabbed her just in time, hoisting her back up again. ‘You almost fell in!’ Margot said, feigning shock.

‘But you saved me! Thank you mama!’ Olivia said, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck, kissing her cheek.

‘She is the one that let you fall in in the first place, you know.’ Alana grinned, finally having reached the couch, taking their daughter from Margot’s arms, kissing both her cheeks, tugging softly on her blonde pigtails.

Olivia was by far the fairest of them, she had blonde, almost white hair and green eyes like Margot’s. As it was summer her face was covered in freckles. She looked adorable in her tiny dresses she insisted on wearing everywhere.

‘Mama wouldn’t let me fall!’ Olivia said seriously. Margot smirking at Alana from behind the little girl’s back.

‘I would never!’ Margot said, schooling her features as Olivia turned around.

Alana rolled her eyes. ‘So, now I’ve gotten onto the couch with touching the lava, what’s the plan?’

‘Tag!’ Noah yelled, brushing past her, jumping to the coffee table. He was really good at this, Alana had to admit. ‘You’re it!’ He added, tapping Alana lightly on the arm from his safe position, immediately putting more distance between them by jumping to one of the arm chairs.

‘Why am I it?’ Alana grumbled, giving Olivia some time to get away from her before she started chasing her. Not that her daughter would need it, she planned to go after her wife first. She smirked and winked at Margot. ‘I’m coming for you!’ She laughed, following her wife’s path across the furniture.

Margot was faster and more agile, and she knew it. Constantly taunting Alana. ‘Too slow! You _just_ missed me.’

Alana grimaced, Margot had just jumped safely out of reach once again. This wasn’t going to work, she’d have to try another tactic.

‘You really are too fast.’ Alana admitted. ‘I guess I’ll just have to tag Noah or Olivia then.’ She said, turning around to smile menacingly at her children, who had been watching their mothers chase after each other from the safety of the table in the corner.

Olivia yelped and jumped off the table, landing on a pillow. She was quite graceful for a three-year-old.

‘Go Liv! I’ll protect you from mom!’ Noah said, staring challengingly at his mother.

Alana smiled, Noah was a really adorable big brother, protecting his little sister like that. There was just no need to do so. She had no intentions of tagging either one of her children. .She’d been tracking Margot’s movements from the corner of her eye, her wife having come dangerously close to her during the conversation.

She winked and Noah and turned around suddenly, lunging at Margot, who honest to god squeaked in surprise. She tried to get away, but it was futile. Alana tapped her on the shoulder, grinning widely as she said: ‘You’re it, dear.’

Margot huffed. ‘That was sneaky Alana.’

‘Well, you were obviously faster so what else could I have done?’ Alana smiled.

‘Not betray your wife for example!’ Margot smiled. ‘We’re a team! We should just go after those two together!’ She said, nodding at their children who were currently on the opposite side of the room.

‘Let do this then!’ Alana said, smiling widely.

Margot smirked, silently communicating her plan with Alana, who nodded in understanding. They had gotten quite adapt at non-verbal conversation, when you had two children buzzing around you 24/7 it was kind of a necessity. Some things just couldn’t be said in front of them.

Margot leaned over to kiss Alana quickly on the lips. ‘We’re a team.’ She said softly, smiling warmly before they split up, resuming their game of lava-tag.

Olivia and Noah scrambled. Now they had to evade two attackers, speed wasn’t enough.

Olivia would the easiest to tag, she was a giggling mess and too slow to really get away from Alana.

Noah was much more agile and daring, taking jumps so daring, Margot would have to have a serious talk about with him later.

After a while, they had their children exactly where they wanted them. Back to back on the couch with no means of escape.

Alana smiled at Margot before they both lunged, tagging their children simultaneously. They all collapsed on the couch, laughing loudly.

‘That was fun.’ Alana smiled, propping her legs up on the coffee table.

‘Can we go again?’ Noah asked, looking hopefully between his two mothers.

‘Sorry No. I am kind of tired.’ Alana said, she could already feel the day’s activities in her back and hips. All the sudden and quick movements having agitated her old injury.

‘We could sit on the couch and watch a movie together.’ Margot suggested, pulling Olivia into her lap.

‘Movie! Movie! Movie!’ Olivia chanted.

‘Shouldn’t we have dinner first?’ Alana objected.

‘We could order pizza.’ Noah suggested happily.

‘Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!’ Olivia chanted, Margot joining in much to their children’s delight.

‘So pizza huh?’ Alana smiled, fetching her phone from her pocket and dialling the pizza place.

After Margot had made a path across the lava to the DVD’s, she started reading off titles to give her children something to choose from.

‘Tarzan! Can we watch Tarzan?’ Noah said, looking at his mother and little sister.

Olivia nodded happily, she loved all movies.

Alana grinned, thinking how wonderfully appropriate that movie was.

They started the movie as they waited for their pizza, all pressed together on the couch.

* * *

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes in, Alana almost set foot on the forbidden ground. Her whole family yelling and screaming to warn her.

Alana rolled her eyes as she picked her way across the pillows, avoiding the lava.

She returned moments later with pizza, giving in to her children’s chants to eat in front of the TV. Her expensive furniture hadn’t been abused enough for one day it seemed.

Alana hummed along quietly to all of the songs, Tarzan had always been a favorite of hers.

During _Son of Man_ Margot slung her arm across the back of the couch, fingertips just reaching Alana’s shoulder. Alana smiled and did the same, holding Margot’s hand for the remainder of the movie.

Olivia started to nod off near the end. The day’s physical activities not only taking a toll on the psychiatrist. As the credits rolled, Margot scooped the drowsy child into her arms and they crossed the expanse of lava one last time.

‘It isn’t your bedtime yet.’ Alana said to Noah. ‘Do you want to stay here and watch some more TV while we put Liv to bed?’

‘No.’ Noah yawned. ‘I’m tired too. Can you tuck me in?’ He asked sweetly.

‘Of course.’ Alana smiled, extending her hand to her son so he could pull her off the couch. They too braved the lava and walked up to Noah’s room hand in hand. Her son telling her about his day at school.

While Noah put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth, Alana walked to the next room over to check on Olivia. 

Margot had already gotten her ready for bed and was tucking her in now. ‘Goodnight dear.’ Margot said, kissing their daughter on the forehead.

‘Can I have a kiss from mommy too?’ Olivia asked, having spotted Alana in the door way.

‘Of course.’ Alana smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead as well.

‘Will you sing for me?’ Olivia asked, trying very hard to keep her eyes open.

Alana nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stroking her daughter’s soft hair.

_‘Come stop your crying, it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight.’_

Olivia reached out to hold her mother’s hand, Margot coming up behind Alana to rest one hand on her shoulder.

_‘I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don’t you cry.’_

_‘For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.’_

_‘This bond between us, can’t be broken, I will be here, don’t you cry.’_

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart’_ Alana sang sweetly, her daughter already asleep. She finished the song anyway, Margot rubbing her back softly through her shirt.

‘That was beautiful.’ She whispered after Alana was done, pulling her up.

Alana smiled her thanks, taking Margot’s hand as the made their way to Noah’s room to tuck their son in as well.

* * *

After both of their children were safely in bed, they went downstairs again. Margot, much to Alana’s surprise, continued to not touch the floor and walked to the couch across the pillows.

‘Why?’ Alana sighed, just walking across the carpet.

‘Because the floor is lava. You’re burning dear, how are you not screaming in pain?’ Margot mocked, sitting down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

Alana rolled her eyes but sat down, grimacing as the muscles in her back pulled painfully.

‘Did you overexert yourself?’ Margot asked worriedly.

‘Yes. Chasing your wife and children around furniture will do that to you.’ Alana groaned trying to get comfortable.

‘ _I’m_ fine.’ Margot smirked, entirely too smug for Alana. ‘I haven’t touched the floor once.’

Alana rolled her eyes again before smiling mischievously. She pulled her legs up to the couch and with one powerful push shoved Margot off the couch and onto the ground. Her wife gasping in surprise. ‘Now you _have_ touched the ground.’ She smiled, stretching out on the now empty couch.

‘Oh, it’s on.’ Margot smirked. ‘And I was just going to offer you a backrub too.’

Alana’s smug expression fell. ‘Please give me a backrub.’

‘You just pushed me into lava! The ultimate act of betrayal!’ Margot laughed.

‘I promise I won’t push you into real lava?’ Alana said, smiling adorably.

Margot looked her over. ‘Fine.’ She groaned, Alana’s face to lovely to say no to. ‘Turn over.’

Alana did so happily, grateful for the massage and her amazing wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really love Tarzan. And Alana hasn't sung anything in way too long (yesterday's chapter cough cough). 
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment!


	58. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot have an early night, Margot has something to prove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More toppy!Margot as requested. 
> 
> This chapter borders on ridiculous, again. But there is smut so it's all okay!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘You better not be working.’ Margot warned as she walked through their bedroom door, carrying two cups of tea. Her wife was already in bed, reading glasses on the tip of her nose, laptop in her lap.

‘Do you really think I’d voluntarily do paperwork?’ Alana grinned, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

‘No, I don’t.’ Margot smiled, handing Alana a steaming mug, putting her own down on the nightstand. ‘So what are you doing?’ She asked as she disappeared into their walk-in to change into her sleeping clothes.

‘Shopping.’ Alana answered from the bed.

‘For what?’ Margot asked loudly, throwing her clothes in the hamper, putting on one of Alana’s big college shirts. Her eyes fell on the box on the top shelf, and her lips curled up. _Why not?_ She thought to herself, soundlessly sliding the box from the shelf, taking their toy out of it. Hiding it behind her back as she made her way to the bed, dropping it silently on the floor. She had no need for it just yet, she’d just like it to be within reach for later.

‘Shopping for what?’ Margot asked again, not having received an answer from her wife the first time.

‘Christmas gifts.’

‘In June?’ Margot asked incredulously, walking into their bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

‘You can’t start early enough. Besides, if I buy you something in June, you might have forgotten about it when Christmas comes around.’ Her wife said humorously.

Margot laughed, splashing her face with lukewarm water. ‘I have a very good memory Alana.’

‘I can try!’

Margot shook her head and took out her toothbrush, applying a generous amount of toothpaste. She walked back out of the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed, peeking at Alana’s screen.

‘Hey!’ Alana said, slamming her laptop closed. ‘No sneak peeks!’

Margot pouted, which was slightly hard to do with a toothbrush in your mouth, but she managed. ‘Bu- ‘m yo wi-‘ She mumbled around the toothbrush, smiling.

‘And exactly because you are my wife, I am not telling you what I am getting you for Christmas.’ Alana laughed.

Margot held up her finger to indicate she’d be right back, only going into the bathroom to rinse.

‘Not fair.’ She said as she reappeared, wiping the water droplets from her lips.

Alana looked at her intently. She couldn’t help herself, over the years Margot wiping her mouth had become inseparably linked with sex. Very good sex. And in some sort of Pavlovian response she felt arousal settle between her legs.

‘You look lovely.’ Alana said, blowing softly on her cup of tea, the steam fogging up her glasses. She groaned, she was still getting used to wearing them and so far they had not be ideal.

Margot laughed, sliding under the covers next to her wife, fetching the black rimmed glasses from her wife’s nose. Cleaning them with her shirt.

‘You have a lot to learn about wearing glasses, dear.’ She smiled, pushing the now clean glasses back up Alana’s nose.

‘I hate that I need them.’ Alana sighed. ‘I’m getting old.’

‘You really are.’ Margot smiled, jabbing Alana playfully in the ribs.

‘You’re supposed to say I’m _not_ old you know. You being the supporting spouse and all.’

‘But you _are_ old!’ Margot laughed, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder. ‘You’ll turn 45 in a couple of months. You’re officially allowed to have a midlife crisis one of these days!’

‘You’re 40! You’re middle-aged too!’ Alana scoffed.

‘I’m barely forty.’ Margot smiled. ‘I was 39 just four weeks ago, you were 39 six years ago.’

‘You can stop rubbing it in now.’ Alana grumbled, taking a sip of her tea, her glasses fogging up again. With a sigh she took them off, placing them on the nightstand.

Margot cuddled further into her wife, kissing her cheek. ‘You look lovely too. You always do, and will continue to look beautiful, no matter how old you get.’ Margot said softly, sincerely meaning what she said. Pressing a kiss to the underside of Alana’s jaw, wrapping her arms around her wife’s narrow waist.

‘I’ll love you always.’ She continued. ‘Even when you get _really_ old, like fifty.’ Margot teased, pressing more kisses to Alana’s jaw, kissing steadily lower, nipping at the pale skin.

‘I hate you.’ Alana laughed, tilting her head to give Margot more access, taking a drink of her tea at the same time.

‘Are you seriously sipping tea right now?’ Margot asked incredulously, staring at Alana.

‘Otherwise it will get cold.’ Alana said defensively.

‘I am sensually kissing your throat and you are sipping tea?!’ Margot said, stunned expression on her face.

‘And it was wonderful.’ Alana said, smiling lightly. ‘But so is this tea.’ She grinned taking another sip.

Margot gasped, her mouth falling open. ‘So right now my seduction tactics are on par with a cup of tea?’

Alana shrugged, still grinning.

Margot narrowed her eyes in determination, grabbing the cup from Alana’s hands, slamming it down on the nightstand.

‘I’ll guess I’ll just have to up my game then.’ She smirked, swinging her leg over Alana’s, effectively straddling her. ‘I can beat a cup of tea.’ She mumbled against Alana’s throat, sucking on the pulse point.

Alana let her head fall back against the pillows, trying to keep from moaning as Margot nipped and sucked at exactly the right places. 

Margot led her hands wander down Alana’s torso, briefly brushing the sides of her breasts over her shirt, making Alana shiver.

Margot smirked, soothing the red indents of her teeth on Alana’s collarbone with her tongue, her hands pushing up under Alana’s shirt, raking her short nails across the flat stomach.

Alana moaned softly and slid further down the bed, now lying flat on her back instead of her half sitting position from earlier. The movement caused Margot’s hands to brush against Alana’s breasts more firmly. Making Alana gasp.

Margot smiled, moving her hands to the hem of Alana’s shirt. Alana whined momentarily at the loss of contact until it became apparent Margot was only trying to remove her shirt.

Alana arched her back, helping Margot get rid of the frustrating barrier that was her shirt. Once it was off, Margot smiled, less predatory and more loving than before. Her eyes taking in the sight of her wife’s bare chest, slightly flushed and heaving.

‘You are perfect.’ Margot said, pressing a sweet kiss to each of Alana’s breasts, swirling around the nipples with her tongue, her hands working in tandem to knead the soft flesh.

Alana’s hands moved from gripping the sheets to the nape of Margot’s neck, pulling her up for a kiss.

Margot greedily ran her tongue over Alana’s lips, tasting her wife’s toothpaste and the faint aroma of Earl Grey tea. The taste of the tea making her earlier hunger return. She did have something to prove after all.

She let Alana deepen the kiss, tongues stroking against each other, both of them letting little breathless noises escape. One of Margot’s hands kept massaging Alana’s breast while the other trailed down, stroking the soft skin.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned, arching off the bed slightly.

Margot smirked, tugging on Alana’s bottom lip, before sliding down her body, nipping at the skin on her way down.

She put her hands on Alana’s hips, pressing her down into the matrass, kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly closing in on where Alana wanted her, and just when she reached it, she pulled away.

Alana let out a whimper followed by a loud whine, her hand untangling from the sheets to catch Margot’s wrist.

‘Please, I am sorry I compared you to a cup of tea.’ Alana said, surprisingly eloquent. ‘But please, don’t stop now.’

‘Oh, I am not stopping.’ Margot grinned, leaning over the side of the bed to grab the strap-on from the floor, dangling it teasingly in front of Alana’s wide-eyed face. ‘I am just stepping up my game.’

Alana’s blue eyes darkened. ‘Definitely better than tea.’ She said breathlessly.

Margot grinned predatorily, pulling Alana into a bruising kiss.

‘I better be.’ She whispered as she pulled away, taking off her own shirt, throwing it on the floor before she put on the harness.

Alana started to turn over but Margot stopped her with a gentle hand to her hip. ‘Don’t. I want to see you.’ Alana nodded and laid back down, subconsciously spreading her legs a little wider.

Margot hooked her thumbs under Alana’s panties, pulling them down her long legs, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder. She kissed her way back up Alana’s legs, sucking a bruise on the inside of her thigh. Alana moaned, hooking her leg around Margot’s middle, pulling her wife up so their hips aligned, the toy pressing against her center.

‘Don’t you need me to…?’ Margot said, surprised that her wife was so eager. Alana usually took quite a while before she was ready for this particular bedroom activity.

‘Believe me. I am plenty wet already.’ Alana said breathlessly. ‘Now please fuck me.’ She said, hand tangling in Margot’s hair.

Margot smirked, coating the head of the toy with Alana’s indeed copious arousal.

Alana groaned and closed her eyes, tightening her hold on Margot’s curls.

Margot lined up the dildo and slowly pushed into Alana, giving her wife time to get used to the intrusion.

‘You okay?’ Margot asked, kissing the corner of Alana’s mouth.

‘More than okay.’ Alana smiled, tracing Margot’s lips with her tongue, hand still tangled in Margot’s hair, keeping her close, moaning into her mouth as her wife slowly started moving her hips.

‘Yes.’ Alana hissed, her eyes falling closed.

Margot smiled and gradually sped up her movements, absorbing Alana’s moans with her mouth. She moved one hand between them rubbing Alana’s clit in time with her trusts.

‘Fuck, Margot. I’m so close.’ Alana panted, eyes still closed.

‘Look at me.’ Margot demanded, prying her own eyes open, very close to falling over the edge herself.

Alana slowly blinked her eyes open, the normal clear blues clouded with pleasure and arousal. They locked eyes, Margot grinning as she pulled out almost completely and pushed back in faster than before, accompanying the thrust with more pressure to Alana’s clit.

Alana tensed and her mouth fell open, she arched of the bed as she came, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Margot came as she saw the look of pure bliss in Alana’s eyes, her hips jerking erratically, making Alana moan even louder. White hot light coursing through their veins.

Once the spasms subsided, she fell on top of Alana, suddenly exhausted.

Alana let her hands slide down Margot’s back, holding her close until their breathing had evened out.

‘So, was that better than tea?’ Margot smirked, pulling out of Alana, causing her to shudder, and throwing the toy on the floor.

‘So much better than tea.’ Alana smiled lazily, wrapping Margot’s arms around her waist, pulling the blanket up higher around them. ‘You be the big spoon tonight.’ She sighed, eyes falling closed.

‘It will be my pleasure.’ Margot whispered, placing a soft kiss on the hot skin beneath Alana’s ear. Both of them asleep within minutes. Their tea cold on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have any requests, please leave a comment!


	59. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana's back is hurting and she's too stubborn to ask for help. Margot won't stand for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little hurt/comfort chapter as requested. Hope it is okay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot knew something was up when Alana came down the stairs wearing flats instead of her usual 4 inch heels. She eyed the shoes suspiciously but kept her mouth shut.

She knew something was up when Alana didn’t bend down to kiss Olivia goodbye but ruffled her hair instead. Margot had to bite her tongue to keep from remarking upon it.

Instead she kissed her wife goodbye, staring a little longer into Alana’s eyes than she’d normally do, and dropped Olivia and Noah off at their respective schools as was their usual Thursday routine. What was not part of their usual routine was Margot chewing on her lip while she worried about her stubborn wife the whole drive to her office.

It was pretty obvious what was bothering Alana. After their ‘the floor is lava’ game earlier in the week, Alana had started to take longer to get out of bed or get standing after sitting down. Her back and hip were bothering her again but Alana being Alana hadn’t said anything about it and just continued to grin and bear it like she always did Suffering alone and in silence.

Margot walked into the elevator, pushing her sunglasses into her hair and fetching her phone from her purse. Typing a quick text to Alana.

 _“Hi, just arrived at the office, everything okay?”_ She waited to press send, the reception in the elevator was horrible and more than one text message had been lost because of it.

On her way to her office she stopped by Ashley’s desk.

‘Good morning Ashley.’ Margot said, a little preoccupied with her phone.

Ashley, of course, noticed.

‘Everything okay Mrs. Verger-Bloom?’ She said, the second part of the name with a slight grimace. Not that Margot noticed, she never noticed.

‘Yes, I’m fine. It’s just that Alana’s back is hurting again and she is playing it off like it is nothing.’ Margot said, smiling sadly at her secretary who fought the urge roll her eyes.

‘Maybe she just doesn’t want to bother you with it.’ Ashley said, admiring Margot’s outfit for the day, not really in the mood to talk about her boss’ wife. Mostly because she was insanely jealous of the other woman for being married to Margot, who she had a huge crush on, which Margot, after all these years, still didn’t know about.

Ashley knew that Alana knew. The brunette made it very clear by the way she acted every time she came over to visit Margot for ‘lunch’.

So talking about Alana was really her least favorite subject, incidentally, it was Margot’s favorite subject, she talked even more about Alana than she did about her children, which she also wouldn’t shut up about.

‘I want her to bother me with it! I love her! I want to help her.’ Margot said desperately. ‘She is everything to me and I hate it when she’s hurting.’

Ashley nodded sympathetically, well, _vaguely_ sympathetically. She still want to throw Alana off a cliff.

‘Anyway, I am talking too much again.’ Margot said, smiling bashfully. ‘Do you have anything for me?’ She asked.

Ashley nodded handing Margot a stack of memos.

‘Thanks.’ Margot groaned, spotting at least three signed Mr. Young. Not Roger, Roger had retired last year. This was his son, Matthew, who was even more obnoxious because he actually showed up to work to complain. ‘Could you get me a coffee?’ She asked over her shoulder before she disappeared into her office.

Ashley nodded, already on her feet to grab Margot a cup.

After Margot dealt with all of Matthew’s memos, that boy was even dumber than his father, she decided it was time for a little break.

‘I’m going out. I’ll be back in an hour.’ She said to Ashley, who nodded jotting it down in the planner.

Alana hadn’t responded to her text so it was time for plan B: confronting her to get her to talk. Which she probably wasn’t going to do unprompted, after all these years Alana still had trouble asking for help, so Margot decided to stop by the bakery to bring Alana some pastries. Even someone as stubborn as Alana couldn’t refuse delicious pastries. She’d recognize it for the bribery that it was of course, but she’d give in. Especially if Margot pouted a little.

* * *

Alana groaned as she got out of her chair, or more like tried to. Her hip and back were screaming in agony but she gritted her teeth and shuffled over to the door, her limp more pronounced than it had been in years.

She shot a look at her watch, she wasn’t expecting another patient for at least an hour and she’d hoped to spend that time sitting in her very comfortable desk chair to relieve some of the pain. But no such luck.

She opened the door, coming face to face with a white pastry box and a slightly pouty Margot. Her two biggest weaknesses. She sighed softly, if Margot was here with a box of delicious baked goods, her wife was most certainly on to her.

‘Hi.’ Margot said, smiling warmly. ‘You didn’t answer my text so I thought I’d check in.’

‘Hi honey.’ Alana said, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her wife, biting her lip as pain shot through her back.

Margot noticed Alana stiffen. ‘It’s your back again, huh?’ Margot said, brushing past Alana into her office, putting the box down on her desk, immediately walking back to Alana to help her sit down.

‘No, it’s nothing.’ Alana lied through her teeth, she had no idea why. Margot obviously knew but it was like a reflex. After doing most of her revalidation alone, and her injury being perceived as a weakness, lying about the intensity of the pain was her natural state.   

But this Margot, who always looked at her with those big, doe-like eyes as if she’d hung the moon in the sky. Margot who was currently helping her sit down on the couch, and Alana almost letting a sigh escape as she could finally take her weight of her hip.

‘It’s not nothing. You are wearing flats and you have been grimacing every time you move.’

‘Okay, so my back hurts a little, that’s nothing new. I can handle it.’ Alana said. Why did she do it again? Margot just wanted to help.

Margot frowned, chewing on her lip. ‘I know you can.’ She said, sitting down next to Alana, carefully pulling her wife closer against her. ‘But you don’t have to do it alone, I can help. Let me help you?’ She said, her green eyes boring into Alana’s, love and admiration shinning in them.

What was she thinking? This was Margot! Margot wouldn’t care if she was weak, she wouldn’t judge her, she’d just help make her feel a little better.

‘Is that what the pastries are for?’ Alana sighed as Margot’s hand began to rub soft circles on the epicenter of her pain at the base of her spin, the place where two big titanium rods where holding everything together.

‘No, those were just to get me past your doorman.’ Margot grinned. ‘Lie down.’

‘Margot, this is my office.’ Alana said, still a little reluctant.

‘So? We have sex here every week, I am just going to give you a massage, you don’t even have to take your shirt off. But it will be better if you do.’ She said, easing Alana’s jacket off her shoulders. ‘Did you take your pills?’

‘I took half a dose this morning.’ Alana said, avoiding Margot’s eyes.

‘Why would you take half a dose?’ Margot sighed. ‘You know that doesn’t help with the pain at all.’

‘I didn’t think it would get this bad.’ Alana groaned as Margot helped her carefully lie down on her stomach, her back protesting.

‘Take the other half now.’ Margot said, grateful that she’d worn trousers today, this would have been more difficult otherwise. She straddled Alana’s hips, careful to not actually put any weight on her wife’s back.

‘I don’t have them with me.’ Alana said, voice soft.

‘You are too stubborn for your own good, you know that?’ Margot said, getting off and rummaging through her purse, looking for the bottle of Alana’s prescription drugs she carried with her especially for this purpose. She took out a single pill and poured a glass of water from the pitcher on Alana’s desk.

She kneeled in front of Alana, helping her into a half sitting position, handing her the pill and the water. Watching as Alana swallowed it down and grimaced as she laid back down.

‘Thank you.’ She said softly. ‘For being here for me.’

‘I’m always here for you. And if you’d just tell me when you were hurting I could help even better.’ Margot said, beginning to carefully massage Alana’s lower back. ‘Also stop wearing heels for a while and maybe start using your cane again?’ She said gently, knowing Alana’s stance on the whole thing.

‘Too stubborn.’ Alana sighed into the couch pillows.

‘What?’ Margot said, certain that she hadn’t heard that correctly.

‘I’m too stubborn. You just said it and it’s true. I can’t make myself ask you or anyone for help, especially concerning my stupid back. If it weren’t for you I’d probably be in pain 24/7.’

Margot smiled. ‘That’s big of you to admit.’ She said, loosening the knotted muscles underneath her fingers.

‘Yeah well, it’s true.’ Alana sighed. ‘I love you, and I am sorry for being a stubborn idiot most of the time.’

‘All of the time.’ Margot joked. ‘Am I helping?’

‘Very much so, the pain is less prominent now.’ Alana sighed, hand squeezing Margot’s knee.

‘We should take a bath when you get home tonight.’ Margot said. ‘Soaking usually helps the stiffness.’

‘We should do that.’ Alana sighed as Margot finished up the massage, pressing a kiss to the small of her back.

‘There, all better.’ She smiled, pulling Alana’s shirt down again. ‘Was that so hard?’

‘No.’ Alana said sheepishly. ‘Now give me a pastry please. I’m hungry.’ She smirked, really feeling a lot better. She should let Margot help her out more often. It was ridiculous that she still tried to do everything alone after seven and a half years of marriage.

‘Alana? Are you there?’ Margot asked, concernedly waving a hand in front of her wife’s zoned out face. ‘I know the pastries are good, but you seemed really far away just now. Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, just thinking about why I don’t ask you for help.’ Alana said, shaking of the thoughts.

‘Because we’ve done everything alone all our lives. And because there is that little voice inside that says that asking for help makes you weak.’

Alana nodded, mulling over her wife’s words, they were spot on. ‘Are you sure you aren’t a psychiatrist?’ Alana smirked, taking a bite from her pastry.

‘I’m not.’ Margot laughed, wiping a bit of whipped cream from Alana’s upper lip. ‘I am just married to the very best one. Who explained this to me 7 years ago and is too stubborn to follow her own advice. Remember when I Noah was just born, that first week when I tried to take care of him alone?’

‘Yes.’ Alana said, munching contently on her pastry, thinking about that first week.

‘I remember you told me that we were a team, that we do things together, that we _help_ each other. So next time, just say what’s bothering you. I won’t think any less of you, nothing you could do could make me think less of you.

‘I love you.’ Alana said, smiling warmly at Margot.

‘I love you too. Even if you are a stubborn idiot.’

‘Maybe you love me because of that.’ Alana smiled.

‘That’s probably true.’ Margot smiled, checking her watch. ‘I would gladly sit here with you for another hour, but I told Ashley I’d be back soon.’

‘Say hello to Ashley for me. Tell her I am doing much better.’ She smiled. The smile laced with something smug Margot couldn’t quite place.

‘Will do.’ Margot smiled, kissing her wife again. ‘Take it easy today okay? We’ll take a bath as soon as we get home.’

‘I’ll try. Margot, thank you. And I am sorry for making you drive all the way out here.’

‘I’m not. I got to spend an hour I should have been working eating pastries with my lovely wife.’ Margot smiled, pulling the door closed behind her. Leaving Alana alone in her office again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure I got Alana's motives across clearly, but if anything is unclear, the answer is just a comment away!


	60. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana comes home crying, Margot comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite dark and I am not sure if I handled it well, but I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of suicide.

Margot woke up when the bed moved beneath her, signalling that Alana was finally home.

Alana had to stay late at the office that night because of some kind of crisis. Noah was used to one of his mothers missing his bedtime, Olivia not so much. She had cried and refused to go to bed, stomping her little feet, demanding to see her mommy.

Margot had explained to her that Alana was at work, but it didn’t make a difference for the angry three-year-old. She wanted her mommy and she wanted her _now._ Eventually, Margot just let her stomp around, hoping she’d tire herself out that way. And indeed, after an hour of yelling and crying, Olivia clung to the hem of Margot’s dress, burying her face in the fabric, weeping softly.

Margot picked her up and hugged her tightly against her, stroking the blonde hair. ‘Hey, it’s okay.’ She soothed. ‘I miss mommy too. I want a goodnight kiss too. But if you go to sleep now, you can get two good morning kisses from her tomorrow morning.’

‘But I want a kiss now.’ Olivia cried softly.

‘I know sweetie. I know. But mommy is helping someone at work, she’ll be back late tonight. I am sure she’d much rather be here to kiss you goodnight, though. I’ll read you an extra-long story to make up for it, okay?’

Olivia nodded, fists clenched tightly in the fabric of Margot’s dress. ‘Let’s get you to bed then.’ Margot said softly, carrying Olivia up the stairs.

Olivia fell asleep in no time, tired from all the screaming and yelling and crying.

And now Alana was home, at three in the morning. Margot turned around sleepily to wrap her arms around her wife and immediately felt something was wrong. Alana shoulders were heaving and her breathing was shallow and irregular. She was crying

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ She asked immediately awake, flipping on the bedside lamp so she could look at Alana, who still had her back turned to her. ‘Alana, hey, talk to me.’ Margot said, softly turning her wife over so they were face to face.

Alana’s cheeks were streaked with tears, she hadn’t bothered to take off her makeup, so there was mascara everywhere.

‘Alana, Alana, Alana, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay.’ Margot soothed as Alana started to cry even harder, her whole body wrecked with sobs. ‘Look at me. It’s okay.’ She said, gathering Alana in her arms, rubbing her back, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down a bit so they could talk.

‘He-He-He…’ Alana started after she calmed down a bit, still chocking on her words.

‘Shh. It’s okay.’ Margot whispered, still stroking Alana’s back. ‘Just take a deep breath.’

Alana took a shuddering breath, holding it for a second before releasing it slowly.

‘Good, one more time.’ Margot said.

And Alana did, a little less shaky this time. She pulled away from Margot a little, wiping at her eyes, making an even bigger mess of her face.

‘Wait here. I’ll be right back.’ Margot said, untangling herself from Alana’s grip, disappearing into the bathroom, coming back out a couple seconds later with a wet washcloth. She sat down on Alana’s side of the bed, wiping at her wife’s tear streaked face.

Alana was staring blankly ahead, her breathing still a little ragged.

‘Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?’ Margot asked, putting the cloth down and taking Alana’s hands in her own.

Alana nodded, swallowing hard, squeezing Margot’s hand.

‘My patient, he-, he killed himself tonight.’ She said, voice cracking, more tears welling up in her eyes.

‘Oh honey.’ Margot said, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck. Alana immediately burying her face in the crook of Margot’s neck. ‘There is nothing you could have done.’

‘But I could.’ Alana cried. ‘I was talking to him on the phone, and then he just hung up. I got a call from the police ten minutes later. He’d, he’d jumped off a bridge.’

‘It’s not your fault.’ Margot shushed, just gently rocking Alana, no idea what else she could do. ‘You did everything you could. It’s not your fault.’ She repeated, feeling incredibly useless.

‘I,  I knew he was in a bad shape, and I should have tried harder. It _is_ my fault.’

‘It is not your fault. Sometimes, you try your hardest and it is just not enough. You can’t save everyone. It’s just not possible. I don’t believe you could have done anything different.’

‘I haven’t saved anyone. First Abigail, Beverly, Will, all those people Hannibal killed. I didn’t save any of them. I haven’t saved anyone.’

‘Look at me.’ Margot said, lifting Alana’s chin up. ‘That is _not_ true. You saved _me_. If it wasn’t for you, I very much doubt I would be here right now. You, you are the reason I am here, that I am happy, that I have this amazing family. That’s all thanks to you. If I hadn’t met you when I did, I might have snapped and killed Mason, losing everything. Mason might have killed me. I might have killed myself. But you Alana, you came in to my life and suddenly there was hope. Hope that I could escape, that I could live, that I might even be happy. And it is not just me that you saved. You get thank-you notes and gifts every day from patients you helped, who are doing better because of _you_ , who you helped cope with loss. You did all of that. You can’t save everybody Alana, it is just not possible. Don’t forget the people you did save. All those people are so, so grateful to have you in their lives. No one will blame you. So please don’t blame yourself.’ Margot said, blinking away tears herself.

Alana looked up at her with watery eyes. ‘I – I – I’ She stuttered, not sure how to respond to that.

‘Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Just know that it is true. You save a lot of people Alana. Every psychiatrist has one patient that just can’t be saved, you couldn’t have changed anything. It happens.’

‘I, I know. I just can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘I know. It’s normal. But you have to try. Get some sleep.’ Margot said, pulling Alana down with her, holding her tightly.

‘I don’t think I can.’ Alana whispered as Margot turned off the light.

Distraction, she needs a distraction, Margot thought. ‘Olivia missed you tonight. She was being an absolute terror. Wouldn’t go to bed without a kiss from her mommy. It took me an hour to even get her upstairs. She was crying and yelling and stomping her foot and everything.’

‘How did you get her to sleep?’ Alana asked softly, fingers nervously playing with fine hairs at the back of Margot’s neck.

‘I had to promise her you’d give her a big kiss tomorrow morning to make up for it.’ Margot smiled. ‘She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, it was an hour after her bedtime after all.’

‘I’ll give her a thousand kisses tomorrow morning.’ Alana said, smiling weakly. ‘And Noah?’

‘He missed you too of course, but he just gave me a longer hug than usual and went to bed. I read him a chapter of Harry Potter. I think he likes your reading better, he complained that my Snape voice wasn’t evil enough.’

Alana smiled at that.

‘He also said I kept mispronouncing all the spells. Your Latin is apparently better than mine.’

‘Med school.’ Alana said, stroking Margot’s hair.

‘I figured. Noah also came how with a letter from his teacher.’

‘Oh no. What happened?’ Alana asked, concern for her son driving her patient to the background.

‘Nothing bad. Noah just build a mashed potato volcano that exploded during lunch. He added too much baking powder. We might need to call Zeller and Price and tell them they lay off the explosive stuff for a while.’

‘I am just impressed that he managed to make a working volcano out of his lunch.’ Alana said, pressing her cheek against Margot’s.

‘So were his teachers. They asked if Noah wanted to start advanced science classes.’

‘Does he?’

‘He does, I said we needed to talk about it first though.’

‘Did he blow up his dinner tonight?’ Alana asked, pressing kisses to Margot’s jaw.

‘No, he just pushed his broccoli sadly around his plate.’ Margot said, tilting her head to give Alana’s questing mouth better access.

‘Nobody likes broccoli, Margot. I don’t understand why you insist upon serving it to him, or anyone for that matter.’ Alana said, kissing down Margot’s throat to suck lightly at her pulse point. Margot had no idea where this sudden change in mood came from, but if it worked for Alana, it worked for her.

Alana slung a leg over her hips, straddling her. Margot’s hands automatically flying to Alana’s waist.

‘Are you sure?’ Margot asked, as Alana impatiently slid her hand into Margot’s underwear.

‘Yes, I need to feel you.’ Alana said, already circling Margot’s clit slowly.

Margot closed her eyes, already lost in her wife’s ministrations, her hands gripping Alana’s waist tightly.

When Margot was sufficiently wet, Alana starting pumping two fingers in and out of her in a rapid pace. Building Margot up quickly, very quickly.

It was a matter of minutes before Margot was whimpering and moaning Alana’s name every time the heel of the older woman’s hand ground against her clit.

‘Alana, please.’ Margot whispered, her head thrown back. It was kind of embarrassing how quickly Alana had gotten her to this point of incoherency. The only thing that mattered was the slight press of her wife’s hips against her own and her thrusting fingers.  

‘Look at me.’ Alana demanded softly, the hand she heretofore used to steady herself moving up to stroke Margot’s cheek. Making her wife’s green eyes blink open.

Alana smiled as she saw how dark they were, how far away they seemed. Lust clouding the normally clear and alert eyes.

‘I love you.’ Alana said softly, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Margot’s lips. Her wife returned the kiss immediately, tongues stroking and teeth nipping.

Margot moaned into Alana’s mouth as her wife started making come-hither motions with her fingers, hitting the spongey patch of flesh on her upper walls every time.

Alana felt Margot tighten around her moving fingers, letting her wife fall over the edge with one last thrust.

Margot came with Alana’s name on her lips, her wife continued her motions for a while, prolonging Margot’s orgasm.

The hot pleasure coursed through Margot’s veins, making her shiver and moan. Once she had her breathing under control and the use of her limbs back, she tried to return the favor, but Alana wouldn’t let her.

‘Just hold me, please.’                                       

So Margot obliged, wrapping her arms around her wife, holding her tightly throughout the night. Physically keeping the nightmares at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please, I really need feedback on this, I wasn't sure if I should post this, so comments and critique is very welcome.


	61. You're Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana is trying to deal with her patient's suicide, Margot and the rest of her family try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. Seems I was worried about nothing!
> 
> Anyway, here's part two, tomorrow we'll be back to lighter and fluffier stuff, I promise. 
> 
> Warning: minor mentions of suicide.

Despite Margot’s arms wrapped tightly around her, Alana still slept fitfully, waking every so often, not able to fall back asleep. When Margot’s alarm rang at seven, Alana had already been awake for an hour, staring at the ceiling, listening to Margot’s steady breathing.

‘Hey.’ Margot said groggily, shutting off the alarm, pressing a sweet kiss to Alana’s cheek. ‘Have you been up long?’ She asked, noticing the dark circles under Alana’s eyes.

Alana nodded. ‘I couldn’t sleep.’

‘Understandable.’ Margot nodded sadly, she’d hope Alana would at least get some sleep. ‘Why don’t you get into the shower and I’ll make us some coffee?’ She said, stroking Alana’s hair away from her face. Her cheeks were splotchy and her eyes were puffy, it was obvious that she’d been crying recently.

Alana nodded again, moving slowly from underneath the covers, seeming dazed.

Margot bit her lip, it was painful to see Alana like this. She preferred grumpy morning Alana over sad and silent Alana. She knew how to handle that Alana, she had no idea what to do to make this Alana feel better.

The sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom spurred her into action. The last thing Alana needed right now was to spend more time alone and inside her own head, because Margot knew what was going on there: she was blaming herself, as she always did.

So Margot quickly made coffee, knocking on the children’s doors to wake them up before returning to the bathroom.

Alana was leaning heavily against the shower wall, steam curling around her, head hung low.

‘Jesus!’ Margot yelped, the scalding water burning her skin as she stepped into the shower. She leaned past Alana who was standing directly underneath the spray to turn the knob to a less painful temperature.

‘Alana! Hey!’ She said, putting her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders, the skin hot and red beneath her fingers. Shaking her slightly.

Alana looked up at her sadly, taking a small step forward, burying her face in Margot’s shoulder. Her own shocking as she cried.

‘Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.’ Margot soothed, one hand tracing Alana’s spine, the other cradling her head.

They stood like that for a while, the water cascading down around them. Eventually, when Alana was all cried out, Margot moved her hand down to Alana’s waist, putting some distance between them so she could look Alana in the eye.

‘Maybe we should stay home today. Just take a sick day. I think we’re allowed.’

‘No!’ Alana said. ‘I can’t just abandon my other patients.

‘Alana.’ Margot tried, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her wife’s ear. ‘I don’t know if that’s wise. You’re upset and preoccupied, understandably so. You won’t be any use to your patients like this.’

‘I _have_ to go to work.’ Alana said stubbornly, reaching around Margot for the shampoo. ‘I will be fine, the distraction will be good for me.’

‘It seems more like a reminder than a distraction.’ Margot sighed. Alana didn’t respond, she’d already made up her mind, and once that happened there was very little anyone could do about it.

* * *

Once they were dry and clothed, they walked down the stairs, already hearing Noah and Olivia down in the kitchen.

‘Liv no!’ Noah laughed, shielding his face protectively as Olivia was throwing cereal at him, Hazelnut barking excitedly at his feet, eating the fallen breakfast of the ground. ‘Stop throwing food at me! Hazelnut is eating it! And mommy says cereal isn’t good for dogs.’

‘But she’s hungry.’ Olivia pouted, Hazelnut whining sadly too, no more cereal to lick of the ground.

‘Noah’s right Liv. Cereal is for humans, not for dogs.’ Alana said, walking into the kitchen, smiling faintly.

‘Mommy!’ Olivia yelled, her pout turning into a beaming smile. ‘You’re home! I missed you!’ She said, jumping of her stool, throwing her little arms around Alana’s waist.

‘I missed you too baby.’ Alana said, kneeling so she could wrap Olivia up in a crushing hug. ‘Now I heard that mama promised you some kisses?’ She smiled, pressing small kisses all over Olivia’s face, making the girl giggle. Once she was done kissing her, Alana pulled her daughter tighter against her, burying her face in the soft blonde hair.

Olivia, sensing that something was wrong, let her mother hold her longer than she’d normally allow, returning the hug instead of squirming away.

‘I love you mommy.’ Olivia said sweetly as Alana finally released her.

Alana smiled shakily at her daughter, running a hand through her hair. ‘I love you too.’

Olivia gave her mother another quick hug before climbing back onto her chair to finish what was left of her breakfast.

Margot smiled softly, grateful that her daughter was so perceptive of Alana’s mood. She handed Alana her cup of coffee, the official start of their breakfast.

They ate breakfast like usual, both mothers listening to Noah and Olivia talking about anything and everything.

What was slightly unusual was Hazelnut. The black German Shepherd was pacing behind Alana, occasionally pressing her nose against her arm, licking the skin softly.

‘What do you want, huh?’ Alana smiled softly, stroking the dog’s head, looking into her dark eyes. Hazelnut nudged Alana’s palm with her nose, resting her head in the woman’s lap.

‘I think she wants a hug.’ Margot mused, never having seen Hazelnut behave like this.

Alana smiled and kneeled in front of the dog, wrapping her arms around the dog’s neck, burying her face in the dark fur.

‘Why don’t you take her with you to work today?’ Margot suggested, stacking the plates to put in the dishwasher. ‘I read somewhere dogs are great for therapy, or something.’

Alana nodded. ‘I think I’d like that. What do you say Hazelnut, do you want to go to work with me today?’

Hazelnut barked happily, right at that moment Hershey wandered into the kitchen, rubbing against Hazelnut’s legs. Hazelnut looked expectantly between Alana and the cat.

‘I think she wants you to bring Hershey too. They are inseparable after all.’ Margot laughed, partly because of their pets’ behaviour and partly because she was happy Alana wouldn’t be alone in the office today.

‘Why not?’ Alana said, straightening up. ‘The more the merrier.’

As Alana left the kitchen to pull their children away from the TV to get them to school, Margot knelt next to Hazelnut, taking the dog’s head between her hands. ‘Watch her for me today, okay?’ She asked the dog, stroking her nose softly. ‘She could use some hugs and cuddles. Good girl.’ She smiled as Hazelnut panted excitedly, she felt like the dog understood what she wanted.

‘I’ll call you at lunch okay?’ Margot said, brushing her lips against Alana’s. ‘Take care. You can always call.’

Alana nodded, smiling weakly, holding Hazelnut by the collar. ‘I will be fine, I look forward to your call.’ She said, pressing a second kiss to Margot’s lips, before she herded her pets into her car while Margot did the same with their kids.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Alana slowly got better, maybe it was the pets following her around everywhere or maybe it was just time. But Alana slowly started sleeping better, smiling more, cracking jokes and stopped staring blankly into space.

Margot was relieved, she had done some research on the topic online, but there was very little she could do except offer her unwavering support, which she always did anyway.

So she was slightly surprised when she found Alana sitting in the bed when she came home one afternoon, tears streaming down her face. Even Hazelnut, who was curled up in her lap didn’t seem to help.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ She asked concernedly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, cradling Alana’s pale face in her hands.

Alana didn’t speak, she was crying too hard, she just pointed a shaky finger to the envelope on the nightstand.

Margot looked at the piece of paper in confusion, there was nothing remarkable about it, until she slid opened the flap and saw what was inside.

‘It’s an invite to the funeral.’ Margot said softly.

‘I can’t go to that Margot.’ Alana hiccupped, hands fidgeting in her lap. Hazelnut whined softly and put her head in her lap, letting Alana pet her instead.

‘Why not?’ Margot questioned, wiping at Alana’s tearstained cheeks. ‘His family obviously wants you there.’

‘Sister.’ Alana interjected, not taking her eyes off the dog in her lap. ‘His only surviving family is his sister. That’s why he’s in counselling, his parents and little brother were murdered while he and his sister were away at college. I can’t face her and tell her I couldn’t save her only family. I – can’t.’ Alana sobbed, throwing her arms around Margot’s neck, burying her face in the other woman’s shirt.

‘And you’re afraid she’ll blame you for his death?’ Margot asked softly, rubbing Alana’s back soothingly.

‘Of course she will. She should. I should have worked harder, done something.’ Alana mumbled.

‘We’ve been over this, Alana. It is not your fault, and I doubt the sister would invite you if she thought any different.’

‘But – but – but.’ Alana hiccupped.

‘Sshh.’ Margot soothed, hands still running up and down Alana’s back. ‘Do you want me to go with you to the funeral?’ She asked softly.

Alana pulled back a little, looking at Margot with her big, tearful eyes, her lip trembling a little. She nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath. ‘I, I don’t think I can make myself go alone.’

‘You never have to.’ Margot smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Alana’s wet cheek, kissing the tears away. ‘It will all be fine, you’ll see.’ Margot said, firmly believing in what she said.

* * *

‘I don’t think I can do this.’ Alana said softly, squeezing Margot’s hand as they walked onto the graveyard.

‘You can do this.’ Margot said, squeezing back, trying to reassure her wife.

Alana let out a shuddering breath as they approached a lone woman.

‘Dr. Verger?’ The young woman said, looking up as they approached. Quickly standing up from her chair, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Margot couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the title the girl used. She knew most people thought their name was too long, but she’d imagined Alana to just stick with Bloom in that case.

Alana nodded in response, swallowing audibly.

‘Thank god you’re here.’ The woman said, wrapping Alana in a hug. Leaving both Alana and Margot stunned in surprise. Alana was at first too shocked to do anything but just stand there, until her brain started working again and she hugged back.

‘I am so sorry for you loss.’ The doctor managed to get out, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

‘Thank you.’ The woman said, pulling away from the hug, wiping at her tears again. ‘And thank you for everything you did for him. He always talked about you. You really helped him.’

Tears sprung into Alana’s eyes at that, she ground her teeth, trying to keep them at bay. ‘I didn’t help him enough.’ She said softly.

‘You helped him tremendously! Before he started seeing you we hadn’t talked in weeks. He wouldn’t talk to anyone. After his sessions with you he started calling me. Asking me how I was doing, how I was dealing with it. I knew he was sad and angry and in a bad place. But thanks to you I at least got to say goodbye to him. He’s happy now. He’s with mom and dad and Toby. You couldn’t have done anything better.’ The woman smiled sadly, taking Alana’s hand in her own.

‘You, you aren’t mad at me?’ Alana said, too surprised to really think about what she was saying.

‘No, of course not! I don’t blame you for his death, I blame my parents’ murderer, as should you. I meant it when I said you couldn’t have done anything more to help him. I am just grateful for every second more I got with him because of you. He would have killed himself long before now if it wasn’t for you, Dr. Verger.’

Alana, at a loss for words, just nodded, tears streaming down her face. Margot squeezed her hand reassuringly as the young woman wrapped Alana in a tight hug once more, whispering her thanks.

* * *

After the service, once they were back inside their car, Margot reached over the center console to take Alana’s hand in her own.

‘See? His sister doesn’t even blame you. No one does. If she doesn’t hate you, I don’t see what reasons you could possibly still have to hate yourself.’

‘She _should_ hate me, I took the last of her family away.’

‘And yet she doesn’t. Because you gave her her family back for a little while. Thanks to you she got to spend a little more time with her brother, and she loves you for that. She knows that you couldn’t have done anything different. So please, stop blaming yourself, no one else is. Not me, not his sister, not the police, not his friends, no one. They all thought you did the best you could.’

‘You really think so?’ Alana asked softly.

‘I know so. And so does everyone else. If it is forgiveness you need, you’re forgiven.’ Margot said, squeezing Alana’s hand. ‘You just have to move on, don’t let this one bad thing drag you down with it.’

Alana swallowed, nodding her head. ‘I – I won’t. You are right. I need to get over this. I did everything I could.’

‘You did everything you could.’ Margot said, kissing Alana’s cheek. It would take some time but eventually she’d get over it. Alana was so strong and Margot would do everything in her power to make her feel like her old self again, just like Alana would do for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments mean the world to me, especially when I am writing about something that is not just pure fluff.


	62. World's Best Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strangely timed Mother's Day gift starts a game with an explosive end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in my mind since the beginning, 60 chapters ago, and now Noah was finally old enough to pull it off! I's so happy!
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Definitely funnier than the last two chapters!

When Margot walked into the kitchen that morning, there was a surprise waiting for her on the kitchen counter: a wrapped gift and a card in Noah’s childish scribble.

 _“Happy late Mother’s Day!”_ The card read.

 _What the…?_ Mother’s Day was five months ago, and Noah had given them both a gift then. She narrowed her eyes, something was going on. He hadn’t specified for which one of his mothers the gift was meant, so Margot decided to wait for Alana to show her sleepy face before she unwrapped it.

She put the gift down and started on their Saturday breakfast, which was waffles. Promptly forgetting about the strangely timed gift.

That was until Alana came down stairs, still half asleep, and spotted the gift.

‘What’s this?’ She asked groggily, squinting as she tried to read the card, her reading glasses probably still on the nightstand. ‘Mother’s Day? How long have I been asleep?’ She asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion. She shook her head, putting the gift down, its weirdness too much for Alana’s still foggy morning brain.

She gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Margot, staring at the gift while she let the caffeine do its work. Margot continuing to prepare their breakfast.

‘Can I open it?’ Alana asked after a while, the caffeine having worked its magic.

‘Go ahead.’ Margot smiled. ‘I was waiting for you anyway. I assumed it’s for both of us, he didn’t specify.’

‘Don’t you think that’s strange?’ Alana asked, tearing the wrapping paper off, staring silently at the object she now held in her hands.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have started reading Greek myths to him as bedtime stories.’ Alana groaned.

‘What is it?’ Margot questioned, Alana’s arms were shielding the object from view and her wife was being very cryptic.

‘Our son fancies himself a comedian. Or Eris. I don’t know which’s worse.’ Alana mused, holding the object up for Margot’s inspection.

 _“World’s Greatest Mother”_ The mug read.

Margot stared at it for a few seconds, her mind putting together what she was seeing with what Alana just told her. When it clicked she burst out laughing. ‘Isn’t that how the Trojan War started?’ She asked, putting her coffee down, not wanting to spill any as she shook with laughter.

‘Exactly.’ Alana sighed, putting the mug down. ‘He knows this, he seems to be pitting us against each other.’

‘Our son is a menace!’ Margot laughed, picking up the mug, rinsing it in the sink before pouring what was left of her coffee into the new mug.

‘What are you doing?’ Alana asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Drinking coffee from my mug, what else?’ Margot said, hiding her smirk behind the cup.

‘Excuse me, _your_ cup?’ Alana said, staring challengingly at Margot. ‘I believe the card, as well as the cup say ‘mother’ which we both are.’ Alana smiled.

‘I thought you didn’t want it?’ Margot teased, taking another prolonged sip from the mug, eyes shining playfully. ‘Besides, I am _obviously_ the best mother.’

‘Ha!’ Alana gasped, hand resting on top of her heart mockingly. ‘Sadly, you are sorely mistaken. I am definitely the best mother.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Margot smirked. ‘Then why do I have this?’ She said, holding up the mug.

‘Because you stole it from its rightful owner!’ Alana smiled, putting down her own empty cup down and slowly advancing towards Margot.

‘Hand it over.’ She demanded, backing Margot up against the counter.

‘Come and get it.’ Margot laughed, holding it teasingly above her head, far out of Alana’s reach.

Alana narrowed her eyes, standing up on her toes, leaning heavily against Margot but still coming up short. ‘Just because you are taller, you aren’t necessarily a better mother.’ Alana said, falling back down to her feet but not pulling away from Margot, pressing even further against her.

‘What are you doing?’ Margot said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

‘Nothing.’ Alana said, smoothing her hands up and down Margot’s sides, brushing against the sides of her breasts.

‘That isn’t – nothing.’ Margot sighed as Alana slotted her leg between Margot’s, pressing her knee against Margot’s center through the thin pajama pants she was wearing.

‘Alana.’ Margot groaned, subconsciously lowering her arms down to the counter.

Alana smirked, grinding against Margot a couple more times until the taller woman’s eyes fluttered closed. That was the moment she’d been waiting for, she pressed a quick kiss to Margot’s cheek and grabbed the mug out of her hand triumphantly. Margot too dazed to respond.

‘Who’s the best now?’ Alana smiled, draining the cup.

‘Oh, it is on!’ Margot said, chasing her wife around the counter. Just as she had her pinned against the wall, Noah walked in.

‘Mama can we have breakfast?’ Noah said, looking between his two mothers, as Margot slowly eased off Alana, deciding that was what a good mother should do, mug or no mug.

‘Good morning Noah.’ Margot greeted. ‘Did you sleep well?’

Noah nodded, eyeing the empty spot on the counter. ‘Did you find my gift?”

‘We did.’ Alana smiled, pushing off the wall, showing Noah the mug. ‘We love it.’

‘Great.’ Noah smiled, his eyes shining mischievously. ‘Can I have waffles now?’

‘Go fetch your sister first. I am sure she wants some waffles too.’ Margot said, setting the table. Teasingly putting another mug next to Alana’s plate while leaving room for one next to her own.

Alana grinned at her. ‘Never going to happen dear.’ Sliding the regular mug from her plate towards Margot’s. ‘You’ll need this.’ She smiled.

Margot glared at her unamusedly.

Alana managed to hold on to the mug throughout breakfast, insisting to drink every beverage from it. Resulting in Noah’s delight and Margot’s faux annoyance. Olivia had no idea what was going on and just enjoyed her waffles.

Olivia did accidentally help Margot obtain the mug, while she distracted Alana with questions about a television show she just watched, Margot was able to switch her own mug with the mother mug.

The rest of the day was spent in much the same way. Both mothers had made it their mission to hold the mug, and therefore be declared the best. Margot managed to hold it till lunch, where Alana stole the mug back as she was trying to get Olivia to eat some fruit.

Margot cornered her not that much later, just taking the mug from her by force. The whole day was filled with trickery and necessary chases. They were both very competitive and neither wanted to lose this self-made game, even though none of them really cared about the mug.

* * *

It was late in the evening, the kids were already in bed, when Alana sat down on the couch next to Margot, who was drinking whiskey from the mug in an act of defiance.

‘People should drink alcohol from mugs more often. The handle’s really useful.’ She joked. ‘But you wouldn’t know about that.’ She shrugged, smiling teasingly at Alana, who rolled her eyes.

‘Yeah, well. I think this game has lasted long enough. If been drinking the whole day, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hydrated.’

‘You’re just saying that because you are losing.’ Margot said, taking another sip from her mug.

Alana stayed silent, eyes glinting mischievously as she crawled across the couch to sit in Margot’s lap.

‘You know that doesn’t work on me right?’ Margot said, eyes narrow. The truth was it _did_ work on her. The mug had changed hands more than once because Alana was all pressed up against her, or kissing her or even doing much more adult activities outside of the bedroom.

‘You know that isn’t true.’ Alana purred, kissing Margot’s jaw, half turning so she was now straddling her wife completely. ‘But this isn’t about the mug. This is about the teasing we’ve put each other through all day. And I, for one, am _very_ interested in putting an end to the teasing and just get on with it, what about you?’ She smiled, fingers already toying with the belt of Margot’s pants.

Margot swallowed. Her mouth suddenly dry. Alana was right, she was beyond turned on from all the day’s teasing. So, screw to mug.

She drained the last of her drink from it and put it down on the table. Staring at Alana to see if it wasn’t just another trap. It wasn’t, or it was a very sneaky one.

Alana smiled and pulled Margot in for a heated kiss, her hands slowly undoing Margot’s belt before slipping into the tight space between the fabric and Margot’s hot skin.

‘God you’re wet.’ Alana moaned, running an exploratory finger through Margot’s slick heat.

‘You have no idea.’ Margot sighed, leaning her head back against the couch, her hands grabbing Alana’s hips tightly, pulling them closer together.

‘I swear to god if you stop now I am going to break that mug into a thousand pieces.’ Margot groaned as Alana circled her clit in steadily tightening spirals.

‘I want to taste you.’ Alana husked, kissing the skin of Margot’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

‘What’s – stopping you?’ Margot moaned as Alana increased her pressure suddenly.

‘The fact that we are in the living room and that both our children have been known to wander at night.’

‘So bedroom.’ Margot said, blinking her eyes open that had fallen closed at the effectiveness of Alana’s ministrations.

‘Yes, bedroom.’ Alana said, slowly extracting herself from Margot, earning a hiss.

She pulled Margot off the couch, the younger woman a little shaky on her feet. Together they quietly walked up the stairs, careful not to wake the children.

‘Strip.’ Alana said once they were finally inside their bedroom.

‘You don’t have to tell me.’ Margot smiled, already halfway naked.

Alana laughed and took off her own clothes. She backed Margot up to the edge of the bed, carefully sitting her down and spreading her legs, kneeling between them.

Margot, unable to control herself any longer, tangled her hands in Alana’s hair, pulling her closer.

Alana laughed throatily but obliged, tracing Margot’s folds with the tip of her tongue.

‘Fuuuck.’ Margot moaned, head falling backwards.

Alana, not quite done teasing, placed several quick flicks with her tongue to the sensitive bundle of nerves, pushing Margot ever higher without pushing her over.

She continued that until all coherent thought was driven from Margot’s mind, only little whimpers and moans coming across her lips.

Alana reveled in all Margot’s twitches and sounds, she snaked her hand down to her own center, taking care of her own substantial arousal.

Margot who was sick of being teased and being denied again, pulled on Alana’s hair, urging her to go on.

‘Almost there.’ Alana panted, very close to orgasm herself. She sucked lightly on Margot’s clit, flicking her tongue against it with increased pressure, Margot moaned loudly, arching her back. With another quick flick of her tongue Margot came undone, Alana following right after, the sight of Margot’s intense orgasm proving too much for her.

After they both calmed down enough to move, Margot pulled Alana off her knees and into the bed with her, stroking the bruised flesh softly.

‘That was nice.’ She sighed, gathering Alana up in her arms.

‘That was more than nice.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, her favorite pillow.

‘Truce?’ Margot asked, stroking Alana’s hair.

‘Truce. We are both pretty great mothers I think. We even got out of the living room to avoid traumatizing our kids. I think that warrants a mug.’ She smirked lightly, too tired to do it properly.

‘I agree.’ Margot yawned. ‘I call breakfast tomorrow though.’

‘You can have breakfast, I am usually too asleep to notice where I am getting my coffee from’

‘Yes you are.’ Margot said, voice faint, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back to fluff! Let me know what you think!


	63. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage leaves Margot trapped in an elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partly based on a prompt I got some time ago about Margot thinking about Alana and her in high school. And also on a comment I got that Alana was being kind of a bitch to Ashley, and Ashley needed a hot girlfriend to make up for it.   
> Enter hot girlfriend!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘I need to go.’ Margot said to Alana over the phone. ‘I am heading into the elevator. See you at lunch. You’re buying!’ She laughed. ‘I love you too, really need to go now.’ She answered, ending the call as she stepped into the elevator, nodding at the younger woman who was already inside, the button of her floor already pressed.

She was reapplying her lipstick in the mirror when the lights flickered and the elevator came to a grinding halt.

‘Please no.’ Margot groaned.

‘Maybe it’s just a hitch.’ The other woman said, right at the moment the lights flickered for the last time before turning off completely.

‘Great.’ Margot groaned, feeling around for the emergency phone, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. Listening to the dial tone for 20 seconds before the line was picked up.

‘Hi, it’s Mrs. Verger-Bloom, the elevator stopped moving, me and another woman are stuck somewhere around the 11th floor.’

‘I am so sorry, Mrs. Verger-Bloom. There is a citywide power outage. At the moment there is nothing we can do for you. The elevators aren’t connected to the back-up generator.’

‘Why the hell not? That seems like one of the important things to keep operational during a power outage!’ Margot said, annoyance lacing her words.

‘We are working on it.’ The man said. ‘We will get you out there as soon as possible. But it might take a while.’

‘Great.’ Margot sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, hanging up the phone. ‘It seems that we’ll be here a while. ‘I’m Margot. I own this crappy elevator.’ She said, extending her hand.

The other woman grasped it firmly. ‘I’m aware. Of who you are, not of the crappy elevator.’ She smiled. ‘I’m Natalie.’

‘And how do you know who I am Natalie?’ Margot asked curiously, she had never seen the woman before and it wasn’t that her own face was plastered across billboards or anything.

‘My girlfriend is your secretary.’ Natalie admitted sheepishly, her blush visible even in the semi darkness of the elevator.

‘I didn’t know Ashley had a girlfriend.’ Margot said, sounding surprised.

‘We haven’t been together long.’ Natalie admitted, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground, Margot following suit. ‘We’ve know each other for a long time. But she was never really _available_ until a few months ago.’

‘She did seem happier the last couple of months.’ Margot mused. ‘Why wasn’t she available before? I never heard her talk about someone else.’

‘Well, she kind of had a crush on someone permanently unavailable.’ Natalie said, staring at Margot, waiting for the quarter to drop, which it never did. Margot just stared at her expectantly.

‘God you really are clueless.’ Natalie said, immediately clasping her hand over her mouth. Eyes wide in shock. ‘You’re my girlfriend’s boss. I can’t say that to you.’ She said softly.

Margot laughed. ‘Don’t worry about it, I won’t hold it against you or Ashley. But it doesn’t happen often that I am accused of cluelessness. Please explain.’

‘You. She had a crush on _you_ for six years and you had _no_ clue.’ Natalie muttered. ‘I always thought she was just saying that to make herself feel better, but you really had no idea, do you?’

Margot stared at her with open mouth. ‘Ashley had a crush on me? That can’t be right I would have noticed…’ She thought back to all the interactions she’d ever had with the woman. They were always pleasant and nice and Ashley usually commented on her outfits… Oh. And every time she spoke about Alana, the secretary’s smile would falter a little. Double oh. Ashley really _had_ a crush on her, _for six years_ and she hadn’t noticed.

Natalie stared at, smiling faintly as she saw realization flit across Margot’s face.

‘I had no idea.’ She said, resting her head in her hands. ‘None, I was too busy with myself to notice.’

‘Your wife noticed.’ Natalie said, looking away from Margot.

‘Alana knew?’

‘The way Ashley made it sound, your wife was always giving her a hard time about it. Making comments and throwing looks. No offence of course.’ She added, throwing up her arms in a pacifying gesture.

Now Natalie mentioned it, Alana had always been a little on edge around Ashley. Margot had just brushed it off, too obsessed with Alana to notice. That was probably why she hadn’t noticed Ashley’s crush. She was too in love with Alana to notice anyone else who wasn’t explicitly hitting on her.

‘God, that’s terrible. I had no idea.’ She repeated.

‘She’s over it now. We’re finally together. And after nearly a decade of pining over her, I actually did get the girl.’ She smiled proudly.

‘Good for you!’ Margot smiled, still a little stunned about the revelation that Ashley had a crush on her. ‘So ten years huh? Your crush on Ashely I mean. I can’t even imagine that. Alana and I don’t even know each other that long and we’ve been married for 8 years.’

‘How long did you know each other before you got married? If you don’t mind me asking.’

Margot thought for a moment about what she could, and could not say. ‘We’d known each other for 8 months when she proposed. We were dating for 6 of those. We were kind of a playball of circumstance back then.’

Natalie nodded understandingly. ‘Once you know, you know.’

Definitely not the circumstances Margot was talking about. But she wasn’t about to correct Natalie with _Well actually Alana was pregnant to give me a male heir so I could take my family’s money, which we killed my brother for._ So she just nodded.

‘I knew when Ashley walked into English class senior year of high school. She was new and had already done Shakespeare. She recited a sonnet from memory. Still the most impressive thing I have ever seen. We became friends after that. Then after graduation, we lost touch, we both went to different colleges, then I bumped into her here 2 years ago.’

‘The elevator here?’ Margot asked.

‘No, Baltimore here. I’d just moved back and saw her while grocery shopping. We only live a block from each other. We became friends again but she was so hung up on you that she didn’t notice me flirting with her. But it all worked out in the end.’

‘I can’t imagine what it is like to know someone for so long without letting them know you are into them.’ She thought back to her and Alana’s first meeting. Literally the first thing she did when she met Alana was check her out and make an innuendo. It was fairly obvious that she was into the woman in the long red coat. And Alana had flirted back and that was pretty much it.

She wondered what her life would have been like if she’d met Alana in high school. Assuming they had fallen in love and stayed together. She probably wouldn’t be here now. Alana, the nurturing and amazing person she is, would have gotten her out of the Verger mansion. Away from Mason, but away from the fortune too. Mason would probably still be alive. Neither of them would have gone through the trauma necessary to be able to kill him. Especially Alana. Alana who she hadn’t known before Hannibal put her through a window by proxy. But she often admitted that it had changed her, hardened her, maybe made her a bit cruel as well. Maybe Alana wouldn’t have ended up in Hannibal’s claws had they been together. They wouldn’t have Noah or Olivia. They might have had children in some capacity, maybe more or earlier. She could have carried their children too. But not the two she was so hopelessly in love with. There would be no Noah and no Olivia. And that was probably a deal breaker.

She smiled softly at Natalie. Aware she’d been silent for a long time. Natalie was on her phone, the display lighting everything up with its blue light.

‘There’s no signal inside the elevators. I don’t know what they lined these things with, but it is probably lead.’ Margot joked. Shifting uncomfortably on the hard floor. ‘What time is it?’

‘Ten. We’ve been here for an hour already. I wonder if we’ll be out on time for me to give Ashley her lunch. Which is what I was here for in the first place.’

‘They better have us out in the next two hours, heads will roll otherwise.’ Margot threatened, in no way planning to follow up on it. It was a power outage, no one could to anything about it. Even if the elevators should really be hooked up to the generator.

‘Do you think they are worried about you? Your family?’ Natalie asked, giving up on finding a signal.

‘That depends to how far the power outage has spread, if it is just the business district Alana probably doesn’t know. Her office is in the suburbs, so are the children’s schools. And she doesn’t usually listen to the local news. So she might not even know there is a power outage, let alone that I am trapped in an elevator. But we were supposed to meet for lunch and when I am not there and she can’t reach me, she’ll get worried. For sure. I know I would. What about you, does Ashley know you’re coming?’

‘Yes, I texted her that I was on my way up with her lunch before I got into the elevator. So she knows I am in here.’

‘And is probably worried about you. Let’s just hope they get us out soon so she can stop worrying and I can get myself a cup of coffee. I haven’t had any yet today.’ She sighed.

‘Do you want some? I have a thermos in here somewhere.’ Natalie said, rummaging through her back.

‘If you’re offering.’ Margot smiled. ‘I am afraid I can’t trade you for it. The only things I have in my bag are,’ she started looking through her own bag. ‘Work files, a flash drive with work files, an empty water bottle, aspirin, a stick of gum, and a drawing Noah and Olivia made for me.’ She smiled, holding up the drawing.

‘You are woefully unprepared for elevator emergencies such as this one.’ Natalie laughed, handing Margot the thermos.

‘Lucky I met you then.’ Margot grinned, taking a sip of the coffee. ‘Being trapped in here alone would have been horrible. No one to talk to, no interesting stories to exchange. But being trapped in here with Matthew and his cronies would have been even worse.’ She shuddered. She would have probably murdered him if they were stuck in an elevator.

‘That would have been bad yes.’ Natalie said, pulling more stuff from her bag, mostly noticeably knitting needles and a ball of grey yarn.

‘Do you always carry emergency entertainment with you?’ Margot asked, staring at the knitting equipment.

‘Yes, I ride the subway, I always carry something to do with me. I have a book too but it’s too dark to read.’

‘And you can knit blind?’ Margot questioned.

Natalie nodded. ‘I have been knitting since I can remember. Currently making a scarf for Ashley.’

‘Except for homeroom 25 years ago, I have never knitted. I sucked at it.’

‘It just takes practice, I’ll show you.’ Natalie said, holding the equipment out to Margot who shrugged and took it, she didn’t have anything better to do anyway.

* * *

Hours later the lights flickered back on and the low hum of electricity reappeared.

‘Oh thank god!’ Margot yelled, standing up, shaking some of the stiffness from her legs as the elevator slowly moved downwards.

Natalie stretched as well and put all her supplies away. They waited for the doors to slide open as the elevator halted in the lobby.

‘As nice as it was to meet you Natalie, I am so glad we’re getting out.’

‘Me too. Looks like you can even make lunch with your wife. It 11:54.’

‘That’s great news.’ Margot smiled, but it wasn’t necessary to meet Alana for lunch. She was already there. With their kids in tow.

‘Mama!’ Olivia and Noah yelled as soon as the doors opened, breaking away from Alana, who was biting her nails on the other side of the lobby.

‘Hi guys, what are you doing here?’ She asked as both children wrapped her in hug, Alana walking over to join in the group hug.

‘It’s a citywide power outage, I picked the kids up from school and came to pick you up as well to take you home before the whole town became hopelessly gridlocked. But when we got here, they told me you were trapped in an elevator. Are you okay?’

‘I am fine.’ Margot smiled, kissing Alana quickly on the lips. ‘I had Natalie to keep me company.’

‘Who’s Natalie?’ Alana asked.

‘Ashley’s girlfriend.’ Margot said.

‘I didn’t know Ashley had a girlfriend!’ Alana said, just as surprised as Margot had been.

‘Me neither. I also didn’t know she had a crush on _me_.’ She said, staring knowingly at Alana, who averted her eyes.

‘That I did know about.’ She admitted sheepishly.

‘I know, Natalie told me you were giving my secretary a hard time about it too.’ Margot said seriously.

‘Yeah, that was petty of me. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Ashley.’

‘I will, as soon as she and her girlfriend break apart for air.’ Alana said, smiling amusedly.

Margot turned around to find Ashley and Natalie clinging to each other, lips pressed together.

‘She kind of looks like you, this Natalie.’ Alana mused, head tilted slightly to the side as she seized up Natalie. ‘Same height, hairstyle and color, same taste in clothes.’

Margot bumped her hip against Alana’s. ‘Yeah I noticed. And don’t you dare give either of them a hard time about it.’

‘I would never!’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot on the cheek before she walked over to the young couple to apologize.

Margot shook her head and turned around to get her children to stop making fun of the doorman’s hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ashley has a girlfriend and all is right in the world again! Comments are always appreciated!


	64. Karma is a Bitch, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana is a tease and Margot turns into an even bigger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is based on one of [islandscocaineandelegantcars](http://islandscocaineandelegantcars.tumblr.com) 's amazing headcanons and it was too good to ignore. 
> 
> In the second part, we see the return of karma as the cruel mistress she is. 
> 
> I know I stopped putting warnings on smut 4 chapters in, but this chapter is so smutty I think you should all be warned. It is literally 2400 words of pure smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Margot!’ Alana yelled. ‘Stop throwing your wet towels and clothes on the bed! We have a laundry basket for that! The towels leave the matrass damp and it’s gross!’ She continued, gathering all Margot’s stuff from the bed and dumping it on the floor, letting out an annoyed huff.

‘How many towels do you need?’ She said exasperatedly, raising her arms in a hopeless gesture as Margot came out of the bathroom completely naked but drying her hair with yet another towel.

‘My hair was still wet and wet towels don’t make it dryer.’ She smirked, teasingly throwing her towel on the bed.

Alana bit her lip to keep from screaming. Margot really was a child sometimes. She pointedly picked up the towel and threw it on the floor with the others, not breaking eye contact with Margot, who was still smiling cockily at her.

‘You know, seeing as the clothes are on the floor now, there’s room on the bed.’ She smirked, stepping closer to Alana, tracing her sharp jaw softly with her thumb. ‘And your clothes will look lovely on the floor between all the others.’ She husked as she started unbuttoning Alana’s blouse. Alana slapping her hands away almost immediately.

‘Not all of us have the day off, Margot.’ Alana grumbled, redoing her buttons.

‘Come on, I know you want to.’ Margot smiled, pressing closer to Alana, kissing her hotly, tracing the outline of Alana’s lips with her tongue. Alana didn’t respond, putting her hands on Margot’s shoulders and pushing her away slightly.

‘I really have to go.’ Alana said, corner of her mouth tugging up. ‘If you got into the shower with me like I asked we would have had time.’

Margot pouted sadly, she had really hoped to convince Alana to stay a little longer. She hadn’t walked out of the bathroom naked for nothing.

‘I’ll see you this afternoon, the kids are with my brother so we have the house _all_ to ourselves.’ Alana smiled suggestively.

Margot made one last attempt to get Alana to stay by catching her around the wrist, drawing her in for another kiss. This time Alana did respond, opening her mouth to allow Margot entrance. Margot smiled and backed Alana against the door, hands running up and down her sides. Margot gasped as Alana nudged her legs apart with her knee, pressing her thigh up between Margot’s bare legs. Just as soon as the pressure was there, it was gone. Alana breaking the kiss teasingly and stepping out of the door. Yelling “pick up the towels” over her shoulder at a stunned and gaping Margot.

 _Oh it is on._ Margot thought. Angrily grabbing the towels and throwing them in the hamper. It was time for some old fashioned revenge. She walked into their closet, selecting the sexiest and most revealing set of lingerie she had. Alana was going to regret doing that, _so much_.

She knew Alana had back to back sessions the whole day and she also knew her wife wouldn’t be able to leave early. So she was giving Alana something to look forward to.

* * *

Alana felt her phone buzz in her pocket, that was the second time this hour and she was getting curious, but her patients still had ten minutes on the clock and she had another patient directly after, but she might have a couple of seconds to check her messages in between.

‘I’ll see you next week.’ She said to her patient, holding the door to her office open so the next patient could enter.

Alana stood in front of her file cabinet, pretending to search for the right file, actually trying to discreetly check her messages. Immediately wishing she hadn’t. She felt a blush color her cheeks as a _very_ inappropriate picture of Margot in a set of see-through lingerie showed up on her screen. She couldn’t help herself and scrolled down to the next message, feeling her mouth go dry as she took in the picture of Margot on their bed, head thrown back as one hand disappeared beneath the sheer fabric of her panties.

 _Oh god._ Margot was actually trying to kill her.

‘Everything okay Dr. Verger-Bloom?’ Her patient asked, as she stood unmoving in front of the cabinet. She closed her mouth and quickly locked her phone, trying to get the pictures that were burned into her retina out of her mind. It was no use.

‘Everything is fine.’ She said, trying to will the blush from her cheeks, taking a drink from the cold coffee on her desk, trying to make the dryness go away. ‘Let’s begin.’ She said, crossing her legs uncomfortably as she said down.

During the sessions, she felt her phone buzz another two times. She bit her lip, trying to keep from imagining what kind of picture Margot could possibly have send her now. She crossed and recrossed her legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure but it was absolutely hopeless. Margot had gotten her distracted in the worst way possible. She supposed she deserved it for the way she’d abandoned Margot that morning. But this was just pure evil. She dreaded checking her phone again, afraid of what she might find this time, but she just couldn’t help herself.

These pics were even worse. Margot’s bra was gone, replaced by her arm, staring seductively into the camera, biting her lip and smirking slightly. The caption _“Miss me?”_ was taunting her, not as much as the picture was, but it certainly wasn’t helping.

The arm was gone in the next picture, Margot’s breasts on full display, her nipples stiff rosy peaks Alana couldn’t wait to wrap her lips around, her back slightly arched and her eyes half closed. Alana bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, pressing her legs together tightly. She took a deep breath and turned off her phone. Any more pictures from Margot and she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions, which would most likely involve abandoning her practice and racing home to do some very bad things to her incorrigible wife.

Even though her phone was off and the rest of Margot’s pics went unseen, the ones she had seen wouldn’t leave her alone, her mind kept turning back to them, making her mouth dry and the space between her legs very wet.

* * *

Margot groaned as she noticed that Alana wasn’t recieving her messages anymore. She had so many more pictures for her to see. Well, at least she had gotten Alana worked up enough to turn off her phone. She checked the time. What to do in the five hours before Alana came home?

* * *

Alana leaned back against the door of her office and let out a deep breath. Her last patient of the day had just gone home and it was just in time because she was right on the verge of exploding. She turned her phone back on, closing her eyes as she waited for the signal to return. She had 10 missed messages, all photos, all from Margot. She took a deep breath and scrolled quickly through the photos, her eyes turning darker and her breathing getting shallower with every picture.

Okay, that was it. She had to go home, _now_. She gathered her stuff and speeded home, fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel the whole time. Cursing every time she hit a red light. It was like the world was conspiring against her. Bad karma. So much bad karma.

* * *

‘Margot I am home!’ She yelled, throwing her keys in the bowl and shrugging off her coat, letting it drop to the ground.

‘I thought you said no clothes on the floor.’ Margot smirked, appearing from the kitchen, wearing the same black lingerie set as in the photos, a black negligee hanging open around her shoulders. Her lips were painted bright red, a shade Alana recognized as one of her own, and heels so tall they could only be described as ‘fuck me’. The finish the picture, she was swirling red wine around in a glass. Taking a sip, licking her lips.

Alana was standing frozen in the middle of the hallway, just staring at her incredibly hot wife. Too turned on to do much more than gape.

Margot smirked, pushing off the doorjamb she’d been leaning against, strutting over to Alana, putting an extra swing in her hips. She bent over exaggeratedly to pick up Alana’s coat, holding it up by one finger, taking another sip of her wine. ‘Why don’t you put that away?’ She said teasingly.

‘Fuck you.’ Alana bit out, slapping the coat out of Margot’s hands, pushing her back against the nearest wall. ‘I have _never_ been so turned on in my life. I do _not_ have time to put my coat away. I have been _aching,_ actually aching for your hands on me since that first picture. You are the biggest tease I have ever had the displeasure of fucking. So no, I am not going to put my coat away. I am not going to do anything until you finally, _finally,_ make me come.’

Margot stared at her with open mouth, eyes darkening with lust. ‘That can be arranged.’ She smiled, dropping the wine glass as she grabbed Alana by the hips, pulling them flush against each other, glass and wine spraying everywhere, neither of them caring, too busy pushing and pulling at each other. Lips locked in a bruising kiss, teeth clashing and nipping, tongues stroking, hands kneading. It was rough and fast and dirty and everything Alana needed at that moment.

‘Fuck me.’ Alana moaned as Margot licked down the column of her throat.

‘I plan to.’ Margot husked. ‘Those photos weren’t just pretty promises, I fully intent to make good on them.’ She continued, lifting Alana up, her wife wrapping her legs tightly around her hips, bringing their already kiss-swollen lips together for another one.

Margot carried Alana to the nearest flat surface that wasn’t covered in broken glass and wine, which turned out to be the kitchen table. She put Alana down on the edge, her wife not unhooking her legs, instead starting to unbutton her own blouse, growling in frustration as her fingers wouldn’t work.

‘Let me.’ Margot grinned, giving a hard tug on the sides, popping the buttons.

‘That works.’ Alana smiled hungrily, shrugging out of the ruined blouse. Reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, quickly sliding it off, tugging on the ends of Margot’s hair to pull her closer.

‘You’re magnificent.’ Margot moaned, kissing down Alana’s throat until she reached the pebbled nipples, taking one in her mouth as her hand played with the other one. Alana’s hand tangled in her hair, pulling her ever closer.

Against Alana’s wishes, Margot pulled away, blowing softly on the already stiff peak, making it impossibly harder.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned, breath hitching as Margot gave the same treatment to Alana’s other breast.

‘Please.’ She whimpered, tightening her legs around Margot’s waist. Certain that the other woman could feel the heat radiating from her center even through two layers of clothing.

Margot smiled and looked up, looking at Alana’s flushed face, her disheveled hair that was still partly held up in its intricate design, her half lidded, lust-clouded eyes, the rise and fall of her breasts. She was still absolutely magnificent like this, but she wanted more. Margot pressed one last kiss to Alana breast before kissing a trail across her stomach. Stopping when her lips met the soft fabric of Alana’s slacks.

‘These need to go.’ Margot smirked, unbuttoning the pants and tugging them down Alana’s legs, taking her completely ruined panties with her.

Margot threw them over her shoulder and smirked when she saw how wet Alana really was. Her teasing throughout the whole day had done its work perfectly.

‘Stop admitting your handiwork and get to work.’ Alana sighed, pulling Margot forwards by her hair.

Margot laughed. If Alana wanted quick and dirty she could do quick and dirty. She snaked her hand up Alana’s thigh, pressing two fingers inside her without warning. Accompanying the sudden intrusion with a broad stroke of her tongue against her clit.

‘Fuck!’ Alana moaned, letting go of Margot’s hair and falling back on the table. Margot forwent asking Alana if she was okay, the breathless moans and whimpers she let out as Margot sped up her pace answered that clearly enough.

Margot settled for fast flicks of her tongue against Alana’s clit, fingers pressing deep inside her, curling upwards on the way out, pushing Alana closer to the inevitable edge with every stroke. And as Alana had been pushed to that edge the whole day, it didn’t take long for her muscles to pull taunt.

‘Come for me.’ Margot commanded throatily, laying one broad lick against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Alana came with Margot’s name on her lips. Her whole body tightening before collapsing in a blissful heap on top of the table.

Margot stood up, trying to keep her own shaky legs under control, not wanting to let Alana know how much that had affected her. This was _her_ revenge after all. She waited for Alana to open up her eyes before she wiped her mouth, staring challengingly into her wife’s blue eyes. Licking her lips for good measure.

‘I’ll be upstairs if you want to go again.’ Margot said over her shoulder, already halfway out of the kitchen, leaving a very stunned and very naked Alana on the kitchen table.

‘That might take a while.’ Alana said, not having any more of Margot’s teasing for the day. ‘I can’t feel my limbs just yet and I know how all of this must have turned you on. This morning, the pictures, making me come. Everything. You are just as turned on as I am. So why don’t you come over here and let me take care of that for you?’ Alana husked, smiling cockily, knowing that what she said was the truth.

Margot paused. Alana was right of course. But she didn’t give up so easily. ‘I can wait. If you take a long time though I might start without you, and god knows you hate that.’ She smirked, sashaying out of the kitchen. Waving teasingly at Alana, who groaningly fell back on the hard kitchen table. She had no idea how Margot denying herself pleasure was punishment for her doing that earlier that day. But it was. She _really_ wanted to do what Margot just did. Karma really was a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was an award for absolute tease, Margot would have won it for this performance!
> 
> Comments are very welcome, so are prompts and anything else you want me to know or me to tell you!


	65. Another Riding Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Noah return from their Uncle's house and want to go horseback riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, it's my mother's birthday and breakfast came at an unfortunate moment. 
> 
> All spelling mistakes are my cat's because he decided to walk all over the keyboard while I was editing. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy chapter!

‘Everybody decent?’ Erik asked, poking his head around the front door, hand covering his eyes.

‘Very funny.’ Margot said, sweeping up the last of the glass from last night. ‘It’s the middle of the day. What do you expect us to be doing?’ Margot smiled coyly, winking at her brother in law.

‘Just making sure.’ Erik smiled, opening the door to let a stream of very excited children through. Olivia and Noah running out in front of their cousins, wrapping Margot in a hug.

‘Mama I missed you!’ Olivia smiled.

‘I missed you too. I am so happy you’re home!’ Margot smiled, putting the dustpan down and returning her daughter’s hug.

Noah, who’d released her in favor of saying hello to his canine companion, smiled at her as he petted his dog. ‘I missed you too girl.’ He said, scratching Hazelnut behind her ears.

‘Did you have a good time at Uncle Erik’s?’ Margot asked, ruffling her daughter’s hair.

‘Uhu! We built a pillow fort! And we all got to sleep in it together! It was fun!’ Her daughter said happily, still holding onto Margot’s hand.

‘Did you have fun too, No?’ Margot asked as Noah released Hazelnut and picked up Hershey, the cat not squirming away as he did when anyone but Noah picked him up. Noah had a way with animals.

‘Uhu!’ He nodded, smiling widely. ‘It was nice to see Hugo again. We played tag!’ He said happily.

‘So did they behave?’ Margot asked Erik, wondering what was taking Alana so long upstairs. Yes, they had woken only recently, their _activities_ from the previous evening lasting deep into the night. Causing them to sleep well into the afternoon, all wrapped up in each other’s arms, waking just in time to grab a quick shower and remove all the evidence from what had happened the previous night.

‘They were perfect angels. These two not so much.’ He said, putting a hand on his own children’s shoulders.

‘Dad!’ Emily said, smiling embarrassedly at the ground.

‘I’m sure that isn’t true.’ Margot smiled. ‘Olivia loves hanging out with her big cousins, don’t you Liv?’ She said, the little girl nodding seriously.

‘We’ll get out of your hair.’ Erik said. ‘Call us when the children want to stay over again. We all had great fun.’ Erik said, his children nodding happily.

‘Oh no, it’s our turn next time. You call us. It was good to see you again.’ She smiled, giving Erik and the kids a hug, Olivia and Noah doing the same.

Margot straightened up. ‘Alana! You’re brother’s leaving!’ She yelled loudly, smiling at Erik as they waited for Alana to come downstairs.

Margot bit her lip as Alana came down the stairs, limping slightly. It seemed last night had been a little too much for Alana and she felt slightly guilty about that. Only slightly as Alana was smiling widely.

Wrapping her children in a hug before moving to kiss her brother on the cheek. ‘So I assume everything was okay?’

‘Everything was great.’ Erik laughed. ‘We all had a great time. Margot offered to host the next sleepover.’

‘Did she?’ Alana said, shooting Margot a look.

‘It’s only fair Erik and Diana get a night off too.’ Margot smirked.

‘Is it?’ Alana smiled, earning her a punch against the arm from her brother. ‘Thanks Erik. Say hello to Diana for me. And give Applesauce a hug for me too.’ She smiled sadly.

‘Will do.’ Erik smiled, ushering his children out of the door. ‘We’ll call! Your 45th birthday is coming up and there _will_ be a big party!’ He laughed. ‘You’re getting old Lana!’

‘Shush.’ Alana laughed, pushing her brother out of the door, high fiving her niece and nephew.

‘So what do you want to do?’ She asked her children after they all waved Erik’s car goodbye.

‘Mama promised to teach me how to ride!’ Olivia smiled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Alana looked at Margot, waiting for her wife’s silent confirmation that she had indeed promised that. Margot nodded.

‘So why don’t you go put on your riding clothes then?’ Alana smiled gently.

Olivia was positively beaming as she ran up the stairs to her room.

‘Are you coming riding too?’ Margot asked Noah.

‘I need to say hello to Sebastian anyway. I missed him too.’ Noah smiled, still holding Hershey in his arms, the cat purring contently.

‘So go put on your riding clothes!’ Alana said, taking the cat from his arms, shooing her son up the stairs.

‘Are you okay?’ Margot asked, petting the cat in Alana’s arms, her expression slightly concerned. ‘You were pulling your leg.’

‘I’m fine.’ Alana smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Margot’s cheek. ‘It’s just a funjury.’

Margot snorted. ‘You did not just say _funjury_.’

‘What? It’s accurate. The circumstances that led to me injuring my leg were _very_ fun.’ Alana smiled. ‘Now you go put on your riding clothes as well. I love you in jodhpurs.’ Alana said, smacking Margot’s ass as her wife turned to change.

Margot let out an undignified squeak and glared at Alana, who just smiled innocently.

Ten minutes later everybody was dressed and downstairs again. Margot carrying Alana’s cane with her.

‘Here.’ She said, handing the cane over to a frowning Alana. ‘For your _funjurie_.’

‘Fine.’ Alana grumbled. ‘But I won’t be happy about it.’

‘No one said you had to be. Did you find the camera? I think this is picture-worthy moment.’

‘I did!’ Alana smiled, holding up the camera. ‘Now let’s go!’

Noah and Olivia took off at once, yelling and laughing, racing to the stables. Hazelnut and Hershey hot on their heels. Margot hung back and intertwined her fingers with Alana’s, calmly waking their way over to the stables.

Once they got there, Noah was already explaining to Olivia how to feed a horse and how to pet him. Demonstrating on his pony, Sebastian.

Alana immediately snapped a picture and smiled. Noah had gotten big enough to explain his favorite hobby to his little sister. Alana could remember the first time Noah went horse-riding like it was yesterday. Today’s wakeup call had been a little more pleasurable than an overexcited toddler jumping on the bed though.

Margot saddled up Tobias, who was really getting on in age but was still a beautiful and tame horse. Noah, helped by their stable boy, saddled up Sebastian.

Once everyone was ready to go, Margot and Noah led the horses out by their reins, Alana holding Olivia’s hand, trying to prevent the girl from getting in the way and ending up hurt.

‘Look Liv!’ Noah said, skillfully swinging himself over the saddle. Olivia applauding enthusiastically. She’d seen him do that a hundred times but she was still so amazed by her big brother that it didn’t matter to her.

‘Okay, Olivia. Can I have your attention please?’ Margot asked, snapping Olivia’s attention from her brother to her mother. Nodding seriously.

‘I am going to get on first, and then mommy is going to lift you up so you can sit in front of me, okay?’

Olivia nodded again.

‘Are you up for it?’ Margot said, eyeing Alana’s cane.

‘You’re the one that gave this to me remember. _I’m_ fine. I can help my daughter on a horse.’ She smiled.

‘Great.’ Margot said, still a little concerned, but she hooked her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over the back of the horse, as if she did it every day. Which she did.

‘Okay, now you can sit here.’ Margot smiled warmly, patting the saddle in front of her.

Alana put her cane down and lifted Olivia carefully on the horse, feeling her back strain with the effort but not letting anything show on her face.

‘Are you comfortable Liv?’ Margot asked, positioning Olivia like she had Noah so many years ago.

‘Uhu.’ Olivia nodded, too awed to speak full sentences.

Margot softly pressed her heels into Tobias’ flanks, urging him to move, the large steed started moving slowly, making Olivia’s smile impossibly wider.

They did a few laps around the courtyard, Alana snapping lots of pictures. Also of Noah who was showing off for his sister.

‘Okay, No! Let’s do the forest trail!’ Margot said to her son, steering her horse towards the trail, Noah following. He might ride by himself now, but not alone.  

Alana waved at them as they disappeared behind the trees. A sense of déjà vu hit her, transporting her back to a similar situation four years ago. She was brought out of it by Hazelnut nuzzling her leg.

‘Hey girl.’ Alana smiled, kneeling down painfully to pet the dog. ‘You missed Noah huh?’

Hazelnut barked, confirming that that was indeed true. ‘He was with Applesauce yesterday. Do you remember Applesauce? You two met not that long ago.’ Hazelnut barked, Alana decided to take it as a yes. ‘She was my dog before you. I rescued her, but when my _accident_ happened I couldn’t take care of her anymore. So I gave her to Erik, who is taking very good care of her. Once I got better, she was already part of their family, so I let them keep her. Don’t worry though. I won’t give you away. Noah would kill me.’ She smiled, scratching behind the dog’s ears.

* * *

It wasn’t long for the tandem sound of hooves on pavement alerted her to the return of her family.

Her family was laughing and smiling as they rode up. Olivia excitedly calling out to her. ‘Mommy! Mommy look! I am holding the reins!’ Her daughter said proudly.

‘I see!’ Alana smiled. ‘You’re getting so big! Let me take a picture!’

‘Can we go again?’ Olivia asked as Margot stopped right in front of Alana.

‘It is time for your nap. I am sure you’re tired from spending the night at your cousins and now the riding lesson.’

Right on cue Olivia yawned. ‘Tomorrow?’ She asked, trying her other mother, who was more likely to let her go horseback riding again.

‘Tomorrow.’ Margot smiled. ‘Now you can help me brush Tobias.’

‘Okay!’ Olivia said happily, waiting for Alana to lift her off the horse.

After the horses were brushed and put away, Noah and Olivia sprinted towards the main part of the house again, determined to get a pre-naptime snack.

‘So we are getting her a pony right?’ Margot smiled, holding onto Alana’s hand as they walked down the hallways.

‘Most definitely, I already started looking.’ Alana smiled.

‘You’re the best.’ Margot laughed, softly brushing her lips against Alana’s, gently stroking her hip. ‘You sure you’re okay?’

‘I told you. It’s just a funjury. I love funjuries.’ Alana smirked, pressing another kiss to Margot’s lips as they entered the kitchen, trying to stop their children from eating all the cookies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it is Halloween and I didn't even write a Halloween themed chapter, oh well, you can read chapter 35 again I guess.
> 
> Happy Halloween for all my readers who celebrate that kind of thing!


	66. Things You Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana's drunk and chooses a very inopportune to share a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a combination of two prompts, both of which I got a long time ago and both of which I am not telling you about lest it spoil the surprise!
> 
> Enjoy!

Margot woke up that morning from the gentle sensation of Alana’s fingers tracing her cheekbones. She smiled sleepily, not yet awake enough to open her eyes.

‘Mmh, morning.’ She moaned, nuzzling against Alana’s palm.

‘Morning.’ Alana said, still slightly hoarse from sleep herself. She was staring at Margot’s delicate features, tracing the bones of her face while she repeated their names in her head. Zygomatic, Maxilla, Mandibular.

‘Are you naming my facial bones again?’ Margot smiled, grabbing Alana’s wrist, kissing each finger individually, kissing the palm of her hand, moving down to kiss the soft skin of her wife’s wrist.

‘You have very striking zygomatic bones.’ Alana moaned softly, making Margot’s green eyes blink open at last so she could take in her wife’s blissful expression. She had heard Alana’s smile rather than seen it before, but now she was really looking, Alana’s smile was even more radiant than it had been in her head.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Margot said softly. Brushing her knuckles gently across Alana’s cheek, pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss.

‘Margot, morning breath.’ Alana chuckled as Margot ran her tongue across Alana’s lower lip.

‘Yours or mine?’ Margot smiled, kissing the tip of Alana’s nose, making her wife smile even more adorably. It melted her heart a little.

‘Both.’ Alana laughed, fingers combing through Margot’s hair, their faces inches from each other.

‘I love you.’ Margot whispered, she said that a hundred times a day, but this time she said it with so much conviction and genuine love and care in her eyes that it made Alana blush.

‘I love you too.’ She answered shyly.

Margot smiled and brushed their lips together again, laughing as Alana staunchly kept her mouth closed.

Margot was still laughing as she sat up in bed, swinging her legs over the side and stretching her arms above her head.

‘Where are you going?’ Alana asked, putting her hand on Margot’s hip, silently asking her to stay in bed with her.

‘I am going to brush my teeth.’ She said happily, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. ‘I really want to properly kiss you good morning and you won’t let me otherwise.’ She smiled, winking at Alana, who had pulled the white sheets up to her neck.

‘But it’s so cold outside of the bed, and it’s so early.’ Alana whined.

‘I have had heating tiles installed in the bathroom especially for you, and our bedroom floor is carpet. Your feet won’t get any colder than they already are.’ Margot said, remembering Alana’s always cold feet pressing against her calves not that much earlier.

‘I didn’t when it mattered.’ Alana smiled, before groaning as she sat up, her hip popping painfully and the cold air hitting her skin.

‘No. You didn’t when it mattered.’ Margot said, smiling wistfully, remembering their wedding.

‘The tiles better be warm.’ Alana grumbled, grabbing Margot’s hand as they walked towards the ensuite. The tiles were indeed very comfortable underneath their bare feet as they stood in front of their double sink, hips touching as they brushed their teeth together. Margot playfully bumping Alana’s hip as she rinsed.

‘Your two minutes are too long.’ She said, poking Alana in the ribs good naturedly.

‘Your two minutes are too short.’ Alana laughed, snapping her towel at Margot who gasped in surprise.

‘At least I get to kiss you now.’ Margot smiled, circling her arms around Alana’s neck, running her tongue across Alana’s lips, fully expecting them to part so she could deepen the kiss. Alana however was enjoying teasing Margot a bit too much and continued to deny her entrance.

‘Alana.’ Margot whined, pressing quick kisses to the corner of her wife’s mouth, hoping to convince her that way. ‘Please, I brushed my teeth and everything. I just want to kiss my beautiful wife good morning.’

‘So what are you doing kissing me then?’ Alana joked, tugging on one of Margot’s curls, watching it spring back in shape as she released it.

‘Funny dear.’ Margot said dryly, hands brushing against Alana’s sides before she quickly moved them underneath her wife’s ass, lifting her up into the air.

‘Margot!’ Alana laughed, clinging to her wife’s shoulders for dear life.

‘Yes?’ Margot said coyly, carefully laying Alana across the bed, crawling on top of her. Finally kissing her like she wanted. Alana responding enthusiastically.

‘Was that now so hard?’ Margot said as she pulled away teasingly, pressing hot kisses down her wife’s jaw, her throat, her chest, pressing one last kiss to Alana’s belly button before resting her head on it.

Alana laughed at Margot’s petty attempt at revenge, combing her fingers through her wife’s sleep mussed hair. ‘You used to listen to my stomach all the time when I was pregnant with Noah.’ She said softly, Margot’s cheek resting comfortably on the bare skin of her stomach. Her fingers drawing random patterns.

‘I know.’ Margot smiled. ‘I loved listening to his movements inside your stomach. Doing backflips and drop kicks and all other kinds of acrobatic maneuvers.’

‘I don’t miss him playing soccer with my internal organs.’ Alana laughed.

‘Soccer isn’t really his game anyway. He’s better at baseball.’ Margot smiled, pressing little butterfly kisses to Alana’s stomach. Just as she was about to move even lower, Alana’s stomach growled. Loudly. They were both silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

‘God, that’s such a mood killer.’ Alana said, stomach shaking with laughter.

‘Yeah it is. I was really enjoying myself too. Maybe we can pick up where we left off after breakfast?’ Margot asked, pressing another sweet kiss to Alana’s stomach.

‘I might be convinced to do so if you’re making French toast.’ Alana smirked.

‘I’ll even add blueberries and whipped cream.’ Margot smiled, kissing Alana on the lips one last time before getting off the bed and fastening her robe around her waist. ‘I’ll see you downstairs in ten minutes?’ She asked, looking at Alana questioningly.

‘Don’t I get breakfast in bed?’ Alana asked, pouting adorably, wrapping the duvet tightly around her shoulders.

‘You really haven’t done anything to deserve that.’ Margot smiled.

‘Pretty please?’ Alana said, smiling sweetly.

‘I’ll see what I can do.’ Margot sighed, not immune to her wife’s adorable powers of persuasion.

Margot did bring her wife breakfast in bed, but she also brought their two hyperactive children with her, so the continuation of their activities had to wait until later. Much later.

* * *

They were on the couch that evening, Alana draining her third glass of wine, Margot swirling whiskey around in her glass, both of them staring silently at the fire burning in the fireplace. Alana’s legs swung over Margot’s, comfortably intertwined together.

‘Is there anymore wine?’ Alana asked, pouring what was left in the bottle into her glass, only filling it about half way.

‘We have a cellar filled with hundreds of bottles of wine. I think it is safe to say that yes, we do have more wine.’

‘Can you get it for me?’ Alana asked, pouting again. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the wine.

Margot rolled her eyes but got up anyway. ‘Haven’t you had enough to drink? I am pretty sure you drank that whole bottle by yourself.’

‘Margot, get me the wine.’ Alana commanded, draining her glass, staring at her wife, one eyebrow raised in defiance.

Margot didn’t respond until Alana threw a pillow at her. ‘I am a 44 year-old-woman. Get me my wine!’

‘You’re almost 45, less than a month now.’ She said as she turned on her heel, moving the fetch Alana a new bottle of wine. Dodging any further pillows her wife threw at her for the age comment.

* * *

Once Alana was halfway through that bottle, she was well and truly drunk. Margot not far behind but not nearly as far gone as her wife. Not that she was complaining, Alana always got very handsy when she was drunk.

Alana was sitting in her lap, undoing the tie of her dress, leaving red lipstick stains on her neck as she said, out of nowhere. ‘I slept with Freddie Lounds once.’

‘What?’ Margot said, pulling away to look into Alana’s blue eyes, the alcohol making them less clear and alert than usual.

‘Before I met you. Before Hannibal even. I slept with Freddie Lounds. One time. In her motel room.’

‘Why are you telling me this? Now?’ Margot asked breathlessly as Alana continued kissing down her throat.

‘Because she was on the news yesterday and it seemed like the time to tell you. No secrets remember.’

‘You said it was before we met, so why would I care?’

‘No reason.’ Alana smirked, pushing Margot’s untied dress of her shoulder, kissing the newly revealed skin softly.

‘Are you trying to make me jealous Dr Bloom?’ Margot smirked, the old nickname slipping out.

‘No.’ Alana said innocently, kissing Margot hungrily, effectively shutting her up.

Margot sighed into Alana’s mouth as they sloppily made out, too drunk to care. Alana unhooked the clasp of Margot’s bra, pulling the garment down so she could knead Margot’s breasts unimpeded.

Margot arched her back as Alana worked her way past the barrier of her panties, stroking her softly.

But Margot couldn’t let Alana have all the fun. She untangled her hands from Alana’s hair and moved them down her body, brushing over her hard nipples, not wasting any time on them, instead moving straight down to stroke Alana through her underwear.

Soon they were both frantically rocking against the other, their breathing labored and their faces flushed from more than just the alcohol.

‘I’m – so close.’ Margot moaned, rolling her hips to meet Alana’s trusts hallway, her own fingers curling inside of Alana.

‘Come – for me. With me.’ Alana panted, pressing her thumb against Margot’s clit, sending her over the edge, the jerky motions Margot made as she came combined with the noises she was making and the look on her face was enough to make Alana climax as well.

As their breathing returned to normal and they got the power of speech back, Margot had to ask. ‘So did you really sleep with Freddie Lounds?’

‘Oh yeah.’ Alana said. ‘You didn’t think I was lying about that, did you?’ She asked, nuzzling tiredly into the crook of Margot’s neck.

Margot shrugged. ‘I don’t know actually. I can’t really imagine you and Freddy together.’

‘Then don’t. It was just a fling. She was there, I was there. Lots of emotions. It happened. Will never happen again. I have you now to get drunk with and to sleep with when everybody else is frustrating to be around.’

‘Good to know.’ Margot smiled, pulling a blanket around the both of them as they watched the fire die out. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Alana murmured sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thought Alana and Freddie did it at least once? If you are not a fan, don't worry, she won't turn up again.
> 
> Comments, as always, much appreciated! It is a way to tell how many of the 313 people who left kudos here are still reading this incredibly long piece of work.


	67. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeller and Price return and mess stuff up, Margot isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Brian and Jimmy and dangerous experiments! This one didn't turn out so great!
> 
> Enjoy some angry Margot!

‘Are you sure you want to redo the whole kitchen?’ Alana asked, leaning against the doorpost. ‘We have so many great memories here.’

‘We don’t really have a choice.’ Margot said, looking up skeptically. ‘There is a giant hole in the counter.’

‘It only a few inches.’ Alana said, moving to stand next to Margot, looking at the blackened hole in their granite counter. ‘Okay maybe a little bigger than a couple of inches.’

‘I am going to kill them.’ Margot said firmly.

‘They are already scared half to death. Just be glad that nobody is hurt.’ Alana said, rubbing Margot’s back, trying to placate her wife.

‘Exactly! They all could have gotten seriously hurt! How are you so cool about this?’ Margot asked, staring at her in disbelief.

‘Because no one _was_ seriously hurt. I don’t care about the counter. Even if we have made some great memories on it.’

Margot raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you seriously thinking about _that_ right now?’

‘What? I am still in shock.’ Alana smirked. ‘Here, feel.’ She said, placing Margot’s hand on top of her chest, right over her beating heart.

Margot rolled her eyes, withdrawing her hand from Alana’s chest with a sigh. ‘I am still going to kill them.’ Margot said, mouth a harsh line.

‘Just be gentle, it wasn’t completely their fault. Noah and Olivia are guilty too.’

‘Not completely their fault? Not completely their fault?’ Margot said, raising her voice. ‘They are the adults! They decided to let a seven and a three-year-old near explosives! They blew up out kitchen! Not completely their fault.’ She huffed.

‘Jimmy and Brian were just trying to be helpful. They are very sorry. If you go in yelling at them I think you might make them cry. They are already scared of you as it is.’

‘Good. They need to be scared. They could have blown themselves up Alana!’

Alana sighed and realized that there was nothing she could do at the moment to calm her wife down. ‘Will yelling at them make you feel better?’

‘Yes, much.’ Margot said.

‘Then go yell at them, but the children are in their as well and they are scared as well so maybe keep yourself in check?’

But Margot didn’t hear her. Already, storming out of the kitchen to give Zeller and Price a piece of her mind.

‘What the _hell_ is wrong with you two?’ She yelled as she rounded the corner, finding Price and Zeller on the couch. Jimmy holding a crying Olivia in his lap while Brian was trying to comfort Noah, who was staring at the floor. All of them looking up as Margot started yelling.

Four identically scared faces stared back at her. And all four started speaking at the same time.

‘Margot, we’re so sorry…’

‘We will leave now and never come back…’

‘Mama, I’m so sorry.’

And Olivia was just sobbed loudly.

Margot’s heart broke as she saw how scared her children looked. She didn’t want them to be scared of her, not like she’d been scared of her own family. Her anger dissipated immediately, picking Olivia from Jimmy’s arms, hugging her tightly against her.

‘Hey, shh. It’s okay Liv. Mama’s not angry with you. I’m not angry. Shh.’ She soothed, bouncing the little girl on her hip. ‘It’s okay. Everything is okay.’

Alana, who’d entered right after Margot was taking care of Noah, who was now crying as well, burying his face in her shoulder.

Jimmy and Brian just quietly waited on the couch for Margot’s fury to return to them, staring at their hands in shame.

Once Olivia calmed down she looked up at her mother, cheeks wet. ‘You’re not angry with me?’ She asked, lip trembling.

‘No, no honey. I’m not angry with you. Mommy and I were just scared. You could have been hurt. But we’re not angry darling.’

‘We’re not mad at you.’ Alana repeated, eyes meeting Margot’s, silently communicating what they were going to do next.

‘Why don’t you two go play with Hazelnut and Hershey.’ Margot said, putting Olivia down, stroking her hair.

‘Yes, that’s a great idea. I am sure the loud bang scared them too. They need a cuddle.’ Alana said, pushing Noah towards his sister.

‘You aren’t angry at Uncle Jimmy and Brian either, right?’ Noah asked, turning his watery blue eyes at his younger mother.

‘No.’ Margot said, a little tensely. ‘I just want to talk to them about them to make sure it never happens again.’

Noah nodded. ‘Because they didn’t do anything wrong. It was just an accident.’

‘I know Noah. Now take your sister and go play outside.’ Alana said, nodding friendly.

Once the children were out of earshot Margot turned to Zeller and Price, arms crossed and her frown back. ‘What the hell were you thinking bringing that stuff into the house?’ Margot hissed. ‘You could have killed them!’

‘We’re so sorry.’ Brian said, looking up timidly. ‘We just miscalculated.’

‘You _miscalculated?_ ’ Margot sneered. ‘You should have never brought that stuff into my house in the first place! You can’t do adult experiments with children in the room.’

‘That just sounds wrong.’ Price interjected, one look from Margot shutting him up.

‘Zip it! It is one thing make a baking powder volcano, it is quite something else to mix gunpowder in my kitchen!’

‘That wasn’t what we were doing…’ Brian said sadly, not looking Margot in the eye.

‘I don’t care about your intentions! I care about the results! And it is a fucking miracle the house isn’t on fire and that my children aren’t in the back of an ambulance right now!’

‘We know. We’re sorry. It won’t ever happen again.’ Jimmy said.

‘It better not!’ Margot fumed. ‘You two are idiots! I can’t believe you didn’t realize this might happen! You’re supposed to be geniuses! It’s that the kids love you so much but otherwise I’d tell you to leave right now and never come back.’

‘You’re not banishing us?’ Brain said, lifting his head up to finally meet Margot’s eyes.

‘No. But no more experiments.’

Brian and Jimmy gasped.

‘At least for a while.’ Alana said, standing up to put a calming hand on her wife’s shoulder. ‘We know it is just an accident and we know you two are very shaken up about it too. But these are our children we’re talking about!’

‘We know, we are so sorry. No more dangerous experiments! We will actually read the children’s experiment book you bought us last time we blew up your kitchen. Promise!’ Brian said, Jimmy nodding along.

Margot wanted to say something else, not yet done with yelling at the two irresponsible men in front of her, but Alana squeezed her shoulder, looking at her sternly.

‘Fine.’ Margot sighed, looking at her wife. ‘You’re forgiven.’

‘Thank god.’ Both men sighed in relief.

‘I thought for sure she was going to kill us.’ Jimmy said to Brian.

‘I know. I had already picked out our flower arrangements.’

‘Okay that’s enough.’ Alana said, steering Margot away before she could respond. ‘Just take your stuff and go home.’

‘We’ll pay for the damages of course.’ Brian offered.

‘You can’t afford it.’ Margot said tersely.

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Alana said, looking sternly at Margot. ‘Just say goodbye to the kids and remind them that it’s not their fault.’

‘Will do.’ Jimmy said, pushing Brian out of the room. ‘And once again, we’re so sorry.’

‘Yeah, just go.’ Margot said, waving them off. Sitting down on the couch with Alana.

‘You can just admit that you were scared you know?’ Alana said, smoothing Margot’s hair behind her ears.

‘I was so scared Alana. There was this bang and Noah yelling and Olivia crying, and I, and I.’ Margot said, breaking down, throwing her arms around Alana’s shoulders as she cried.

‘I know. I was scared too. But everyone is fine. Brian and Jimmy will never do it again, the explosion and you scared them too much for that.’

‘I made Liv and Noah cry.’ Margot said, feeling especially bad about that.

‘They’ll understand that you aren’t mad at them. They were also scared by the explosion. They will be fine and won’t hold it against you at all. Promise.’

‘Good.’ Margot said, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder. ‘So what were you thinking during all of this. You’re wearing your psychiatrist- mask, giving everyone else a chance to show their feeling while hiding your own.’

‘I was scared of course, and angry. But there wasn’t much use in both of us yelling at them. Besides, you’re way better at that. I thought you were going to make Jimmy cry.

‘I would have guessed Zeller. He looked closer to breaking.’ Margot smiled weakly.

‘Let’s just check on the kids and order a pizza. Seeing as the kitchen is ruined.’

‘I am angry about that too.’ Margot grumbled. ‘I loved our kitchen. It was a great kitchen.’

‘The new one will be just as great. Plus we get to _break it in_ all over again.’ Alana husked, pressing a kiss to Margot’s cheekbone.

‘So what you are saying is focus on the good things?’ Margot said.

‘Exactly. Now what toppings do you want on your pizza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are everything! They keep the spirits up while I am studying!


	68. A Long Time Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot reflect back on their first weeks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I got about flashbacks to the beginning of their relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Remember the first time we were in here together?’ Margot asked, pulling Alana closer against her. They were in one of their upstairs sitting rooms, Alana roasting marshmallows over the fire burning in the fireplace. That’s why they had chosen this room, it had the ideal hearth to make s’mores over.

‘Of course.’ Alana said, stuffing the marshmallows between two crackers. Taking a bite before holding the rest out to Margot. ‘It was about a week after our introduction in the stables.’ She continued, pressing a sticky kiss to her wife’s cheek.

‘It was the first time we really talked.’ Margot said, chewing thoughtfully on her s’more, handing Alana more marshmallows to roast.

‘It was. You just saved me from Mason and I was kind of out of it so you took me up here and offered me a drink.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, holding her skewer above the flames.

‘You looked like you could use one.’ Margot said. ‘I know I did. Dealing with Mason is pain in the ass only alcohol can soothe.’

‘What did you did you say to me again? After I drank half of my whiskey in one gulp?’

‘That you should quit. Gather your stuff and leave. That it wasn’t worth it.’

‘And I said that you had no idea what ‘it’ was.’

‘I had a vague understanding of what Hannibal had done to you.’ Margot smiled sadly, remembering how broken Alana had been at that point in her life, not that she’d been much better.

‘You were blunt enough to say it out loud too.’ Alana laughed. ‘You just weren’t as perverse as Mason was about it. I liked that about you.’

‘I admired that you even lasted a week with Mason. Voluntarily.’

‘At that point I just knew your brother was a vile little men with a narcissistic personality disorder and a penchant for cruelty. The extended of his cruelty was yet unknown to me.’

‘No, that came about two drinks later.’ Margot said, running her fingers through Alana’s hair, pulling it over her shoulder.

* * *

_‘Can I ask you a question?’ Alana asked, swirling her whiskey around in a crystal tumbler._

_‘That depends on what it is about.’ Margot said, taking a long drink of her own glass. ‘You are not my psychiatrist after all dr. Bloom.’_

_‘Alana please. We’re on our second drink, no need to stand on formalities.’_

_‘Alana.’ Margot said, testing out the name, liking how it felt on her tongue. But that might have just been the alcohol, she was imbibing a little too much too quickly._

_‘You’re right. I am not your therapist. But I am curious. The way you carry yourself around your brother is very different from the way you carry yourself around me.’_

_‘You barely know me.’ Margot smiled._

_‘I’d like to change that. We both know your brother is a psychopath and I’d like to have an understanding of who he is before we get deeper into business.’_

_‘You should really be more careful of your phrasing Alana. Mason has the gift to make everything sound like a dirty joke.’_

_‘I have noticed that about him.’ Alana said sourly. ‘My relationship with Hannibal is a favorite topic of his.’_

_‘I know, he has Cordell read Ms. Lounds’ reports about you out loud at the dinner table.’_

_‘I did not know Mason read Tattlecrime. He seems more the type to hide behind pretentious, semi-intellectual newspapers.’_

_‘He only reads it because Hannibal reads it.’_

_‘Your brother is very transparent.’_

_‘Not about everything.’ Margot sighed, her hand unconsciously moving to her abdomen._

_Alana saw it and her eyes turned sad, more emotive than Margot had ever seen. ‘I read about what your brother did to you Margot. If anyone has reason to kill, it’s you. So what I can’t figure out is why you are still here.’_

_‘I don’t have a choice.’ Margot said, the whiskey having loosened her tongue considerably, and dr. Bloom, no Alana, she corrected herself, was very easy to speak to. ‘If I leave I lose everything. If I kill Mason I lose everything. If Mason dies by someone else’s hand, I lose everything. Without a legitimate male heir the money goes to the church. And as Mason took away my ability to make one, I am trapped here, subjected to the wiles of my brother.’_

_Alana’s hand moved to cover Margot’s, who surprisingly didn’t pull away. ‘That’s awful.’_

_‘We both have our scars Alana.’ Margot said, schooling her features into an emotionless mask, afraid she’d said too much, but not pulling her hand back._

_Alana nodded. ‘But the man who inflicted mine is on another continent, not in another room.’_

_‘You get used to it.’ Margot shrugged._

_‘I wished you didn’t have to.’ Alana smiled._

_‘Well that would be ideal wouldn’t it?’ Margot laughed, the sound hollow._

_‘Maybe we can help each other.’ Alana said. ‘Make sure there won’t be any scars to add to our collections.’_

_‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?’ Margot said humorlessly. ‘But if you wanted me out of my clothes you could have just said so.’_

_‘This is not about that Margot.’ Alana said, stopping Margot’s hand as it moved to unbutton her blouse._

_‘It’s alright, if you want to make sure there aren’t going to be any new scars, you should at least know the ones I already have.’ Margot said, slipping the silk blouse off her shoulders, eyes downcast as she felt Alana’s land on the angry red scar on her stomach._

_Alana reached out to stroke the puckered skin, retreating at the last moment as she realized that would be crossing a line. ‘Your brother did this to you.’ She said, it wasn’t a question, more a reaffirmation of facts she already knew._

_Margot looked up to meet Alana’s eyes, she did not know what she expected, a frown and anger maybe, not the tears that had formed in Alana’s eyes._

_As she had no idea what to do, never in her life had anyone displayed this level of sympathy for her. Not her father, not Hannibal, not Will and certainly not Mason. She turned around, showing Alana the scars on her back. She heard the doctor gasp softly, this time Alana did reach out, moving Margot’s long hair out of the way so she could see the plane of her back, tracing the raised white lines with her fingertips. Sending a shiver down Margot’s spine._

_‘Sorry, that was inappropriate.’ Alana said, her voice steadier than the emotion in her eyes would predict._

_‘No, it’s okay.’ Margot said, turning back around. ‘It’s just, this was not the way I expected to get you to touch me.’_

_‘You’ve wanted me to touch you?’ Alana asked, eyebrow raised questioningly._

_‘Yes.’ Margot breathed, moving her face closer to Alana’s, who thankfully didn’t move away._

_‘That’s a fortunate coincidence. I have been wanting to do the same thing.’ Alana smiled softly, closing the distance between them._

* * *

‘Almost 8 years later and we’re still here.’ Alana smiled, pulling a gooey marshmallow of the skewer, feeding it to Margot.

‘That was a great first kiss.’ Margot smiled, leaning over to capture Alana’s lips. Her wife tasted of chocolate and marshmallows, her lips slightly sticky from the sugary treats she’d been eating.

‘Why didn’t we sleep together right then? I was already halfway undressed.’ Margot questioned as she pulled away from Alana to catch her breath.

‘I am certain we would have if not for a badly timed call.’

‘You know after I kissed you it was harder to keep my hands of you. Longest two weeks of my life.’

‘Don’t blame me for that. You were the one that was scared Mason was going to find out.’

‘You weren’t very subtle with your looks dear.’

‘Neither were you.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot again.

* * *

_‘Were are we going?’ Alana asked as Margot pulled her through the empty hallways of the Verger estate. ‘I have an appointment with Mason.’_

_‘He isn’t here, doctor’s appointment.’ Margot smirked, gently shoving Alana against the wall. ‘We have the house to ourselves.’_

_Alana’s face lit up as Margot leaned in to kiss her, it was chaste at first, like Margot was still afraid of Mason appearing behind them. But Alana wasn’t about to miss this golden opportunity and deepened the kiss. The sound of her cane clattering to the floor broke them apart, both of them laughing._

_‘Sorry.’ Alana said. ‘You’re much nicer to hold on to.’ She smirked._

_‘That’s good to hear.’ Margot said, picking up Alana’s cane. ‘Let’s got to my room, you won’t have to stand up and can just hold on to me. Or the sheets.’ She grinned._

_Alana smiled back. ‘Lead the way.’_

_As soon as they stumbled through Margot’s bedroom door their lips were upon each other’s again._

_Alana’s hands deftly undoing the tie on Margot’s dress as Margot pushed the blazer off the doctor’s shoulders._

_They were both naked in no time, Margot kissing down her throat as she maneuvered them unto the bed._

_‘Is this okay?’ She asked, covering Alana’s body with her own, careful to not put any weight on Alana’s fragile hips._

_‘Perfect.’ Alana smiled, her hands finding Margot’s breasts to knead them softly, still figuring out what the other woman liked, seeing what got a reaction. A sharp intake of breath, a soft moan, anything._

_Margot was a little more impatient and started her exploration of Alana’s body lower, softly stroking the inside of Alana’s thighs, getting higher with each motion, until finally her hand reached Alana’s wet heat._

_‘It’s been a while.’ Alana gasped as Margot teased her opening. ‘It won’t take much.’_

_‘That just means I can make you come again.’ Margot smiled, not worried in the least. ‘It’s been a while for me too.’ She admitted, kissing Alana hungrily._

_Their first time wasn’t perfect, far from it. They were still exploring and learning, Alana’s bones were still healing and some of the movements caused her pain. But neither women cared. They both knew they’d get better with practice, and they both wanted to practice again and again._

* * *

‘So, our first time was _definitely not_ our most successful one.’ Margot said, pushing Alana down until she was flat on her back.

‘But we’ve gotten so much better over the years.’ Alana smiled, crashing her lips against Margot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	69. The Wedding Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Alana's 45th birthday and neither of the women are having a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so amazed by all the amazing response yesterday's chapter got! Thank you for all your kind comments! Made my day!
> 
> This chapter is based on a prompt I got yesterday, hope y'all like it!

Margot groaned as the rain and wind beat on the car’s windows. It was just a short distance from the car to the front door but it was raining cats and dogs out there and she had ignored Alana’s advice to bring an umbrella that morning. To make it worse, she had to carry a loose stack of files into the house. Alana had told her repeatedly not to bring her work home with her or to buy a briefcase, as more than one file had exploded on the hallway’s marble floor resulting in chaos. Her wife was going to have a field day.

She sighed and got out of the car, the wind messing up her carefully styled hair and the rain ruining her makeup and her files. She speed walked towards the front door, pressing the files close to her body to keep them from blowing away in the very strong wind.

As she threw open the front door Hazelnut shot past her, almost making her drop her files.

‘Hazelnut, hey!’ She yelled at the dog. ‘Get back in here! It’s raining you moronic dog.’

Hazelnut didn’t respond to the call of her name and stayed outside, splashing in puddles, getting mud all over herself. Margot let out another defeated sigh, but decided to deal with that later.

‘Noah!’ She called out, able to hear the TV from the other room.

‘Yes?’ Noah said, poking his head around the corner.

‘Go put on your raincoat and get Hazelnut back inside, through the stables, she’s all muddy.’

‘Do I have to, there is this show on about…’ Margot shot him a look, she was really not in the mood for a negotiation. She was cold, she was wet and Alana was going to tell her ‘I told you so’.

‘Now.’ Margot said sternly.

Noah hung his head but didn’t argue, grumbling as put on his raincoat to rescue his dog.

Margot kicked off her heels and took off her thin coat, placing the ruined files on the floor. Her hair was dripping from the short walk outside and she really wanted a hot shower before Alana’s triumphant teasing that she’d been right.

She picked up the stack of files, silently carrying them up the stairs to drop in the study before sneaking into their bathroom for a shower.

She didn’t get that far, through their open bedroom door she could see drawers open, clothes on the floor and covers pulled back. The whole place looked like it had been ransacked. She frowned.

‘Alana?’ She called out, hearing noises from the bedroom.

‘Hey you.’ Her wife said, appearing in the doorway, hair messy and slightly out of breath. ‘Oh, you’re all wet! Why don’t you get in the shower?’ Alana said, smiling nervously.

Margot narrowed her eyes, Alana was hiding something, no way her wife would just let this perfect opportunity to gloat pass.

‘What’s going on?’ Margot asked, peering past Alana into the room.

‘Nothing.’ Alana said, same nervous smile on her face.

‘Then why does it look like a bomb exploded in here?’

‘I left the balcony doors open and the wind threw everything over.’

‘Sure, wind can’t open drawers Alana.’ Margot said, using the same look she used on Noah moments ago on her wife.

Alana pushed up on her toes to give Margot a quick peck on the lips. ‘I’ll clean it up, promise. Now get in the shower, you are shivering.’ Alana said, rubbing Margot’s arms through the wet fabric of her blouse.

Margot narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but did as Alana said. ‘I just need to drop these off in the study.’ She said, motioning to the files she was still carrying.

‘No need. I’ll do that!’ Alana said quickly, taking the files from Margot’s hand before she could respond, shooting past her out of the room.

 _The hell?_ Margot thought, nothing about the umbrella and now nothing about the files. Something was definitely going on. She grabbed a towel from the floor to dry her hair with, the shower had to wait, something was going on with Alana and she wanted to know what.

She halted in the doorway to their home office, the study was even a bigger mess than their bedroom.

‘Alana what the hell happened here? And don’t say the wind because there are no windows.’

Alana turned around slowly, biting her lip, eyes downcast. ‘I, I was looking for something.’

‘For what?’ Margot said crossing the room to stand next to her wife.

‘My wedding ring.’ Alana said, voice barely more than a whisper, her eyes tearful. ‘I lost my wedding ring.’

Margot took another step forward and wrapped Alana in a hug, accidentally soaking her in the process, but Alana didn’t seem to mind. ‘We’ll find it.’ She whispered softly, tucking Alana’s soft hair behind her ear. ‘Why wouldn’t you tell me?’

‘Because it is my _wedding ring_.’ Alana said, wiping her cheeks. ‘You’re not supposed to lose it and I thought you might be angry.’

‘Why would I be angry? It’s just a ring Alana.’

Alana’s eyes went wide. ‘It’s not just a ring! It means something! It’s our _wedding_ ring!’

‘I know and that’s why we’ll get it back. I just wanted to let you know that if we _don’t,_ I won’t love you any less for it. The ring is a nice symbol, but it is just a symbol.’

‘Okay.’ Alana said, letting out a shaky breath.

‘So where have you looked?’

‘Everywhere.’ Alana sighed defeated. ‘Twice. I can’t find it anywhere.’

‘When did you last see it?’

‘This morning, I still had it when you left for work.’ Alana said, thinking back to that morning.

‘And when did you notice it was gone?’

‘About two hours ago. I’ve been looking for it ever since.’ She said, voice still soft.

‘What did you do in between?’

‘That’s nine hours Margot. I have no idea. I, I took the kids to school, picked them up, did some work from here, baked a cake, walked the dog, that’s it I think.’

‘So did you check the car?’

‘Not yet. I was getting to that.’

‘I’ll go do that and you go check the kitchen, it looked fairly intact when I walked past it earlier.’

‘Bring an umbrella.’ Alana said, slowly sliding her hand from Margot’s as she looked around the room.

Margot would have rolled her eyes if not for the way Alana had said it. Her wife was distracted and sad.

So she nodded, kissing Alana on the cheek before walking downstairs to look for the ring.

She had meant what she said to Alana, she wasn’t angry, not in the slightest.  She just hoped they could find the ring and that it wouldn’t ruin Alana’s birthday the following day if they didn’t.

So she picked up an umbrella, hoping to harsh wind wouldn’t blow it to pieces immediately. She walked through the front door and halted in surprise when she found Noah and his yellow raincoat still outside, playing in the puddles with Hazelnut.

‘Noah! Get inside! You’ll catch a cold!’ She yelled, walking over to the car.

‘Mom says that’s not how viruses work!’ Noah yelled back, jumping a large puddle, Hazelnut barking happily.

‘Dammit Alana.’ She grumbled under her breath. ‘How am I supposed to get him inside now?’

She searched the car but found nothing.

‘What are you looking for?’ Noah asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

‘Jesus Noah!’ Margot said, shooting up and hitting her head on the roof of the car. ‘You can’t sneak up on people like that.’ She was suddenly reminded of Noah’s creepy habit to just stand next to their bed in the middle of the night and say nothing.

‘Sorry.’ He apologized. ‘Can I help?’

‘No, you’re all wet and dirty. If you want to help go inside through the stables and try not to get too much mud on the floor.’

‘So what are you looking for?’ Noah said, he was nothing if not stubborn.

‘Your mother’s wedding ring. She lost it.’

‘Mom lost her ring?’ Noah said, eyes wide in shock.

‘Yes, but we’ll find it. You can help look for it once you’re dry.’

Noah nodded seriously and took off, whistling to get Hazelnut to follow him.

After Noah get out of his dirty, wet clothes he roped Olivia into searching for the ring as well. Both of them hanging on to Alana’s magic symbolism of the ring.

* * *

They searched for another two hours, none of them having any luck. Margot decided that they should eat dinner before continuing the search.

Esther had cooked a delicious chicken meal that helped them take their mind of the missing ring at least for a little while.

‘Can we have a piece of cake as dessert?’ Noah asked as he pushed his nearly empty plate away from him.

‘If you eat your vegetables.’ Alana said.

‘Isn’t that cake for your birthday tomorrow?’ Margot asked, surprised that Alana even considered it.

‘This one is for the children anyway. They can have a piece now as they so sweetly helped look for my ring. And ate all their vegetables.’ She added pointedly.

Noah pulled a face and speared a piece of broccoli on his fork, bringing it to his mouth. Olivia doing the same.

‘Good.’ Alana said, smiling softly. ‘Now let’s have cake.’

‘Cake!’ Noah said, mouth still full with half chewed broccoli.

Margot shook her head laughingly and pulled the cake out of the fridge, slicing off four pieces. Giving everyone a slice.

Noah and Olivia dug in immediately, Alana stabbing listlessly at the chocolate cake with her fork, hearing a sharp clang.

Margot frowned. ‘It is not supposed to make that sound right?’

‘No it is not.’ Alana said, breaking the piece apart with her fork, laying bare what had made the noise.

‘Mommy! Your ring!’ Olivia said as Alana pulled the ring from the cake, staring at it in disbelief.

‘Oh god that is so cliché.’ She muttered, resting her face in her palm. ‘I can’t belief it was in the cake.’

‘At least you found it.’ Margot smiled, finding the whole situation hopelessly amusing. ‘And no one choked on it.’

‘That’s true.’ Alana said, seeing the humor of it. ‘My brothers will never let this go when they hear about this.’

‘So are you still going to eat your cake?’ Noah asked, smiling sweetly.

‘Yes, I am.’ Alana said, taking a big bite, winking at Noah, who disappointedly fell back into his chair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so cliché, I know, I also don't care. Tomorrow's chapter will be Alana's big party! Looking forward to it!


	70. 45 and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alana's 45th birthday and Margot kicks it off in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the birthday chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: there is of course birthday sex.

Margot wondered if she should risk it, waking Alana up this early was almost guaranteed to make her grumpy. But she had a plan, if she woke her now, they had at least two hours before the kids woke up. And she needed those two hours.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alana’s forehead, brushing her lips down to her temple, her cheekbone, the corner of her mouth, until she finally planted a harder kiss on her wife’s paint-free lips.

‘Hey.’ She whispered, kissing Alana again. ‘Sleeping beauty, wake up.’ Kiss. ‘It’s your birthday.’ Kiss. ‘And I have a present for you.’ Another kiss.

Slowly, Alana began to wake up. ‘What time is it?’ She asked groggily.

‘Party time.’ Margot whispered, biting her lip to keep from laughing at how incredibly cheesy that line was.

Alana groaned and ran her hands up Margot’s sides. ‘You’re naked.’ She said, eyes fluttering open in confusion. As both of their children had been known to come by for a nighttime visit from time to time, they no longer slept naked as not to traumatize them. So Alana was surprised to find Margot without the shirt she’d put on the previous night.

‘I am.’ Margot smiled, swooping down to kiss Alana again, a little more passionately this time. Swinging her leg over Alana’s hips so she was hovering over her. ‘Happy birthday sweetheart.’ She whispered as she pulled away an inch to catch her breath.

Alana smiled softly, finally fully waking up. ‘So what’s the plan here? You’re already naked so I don’t get to unwrap you.’

‘That’s because I am not the gift this year.’ Margot smiled, leaning away from Alana to pick up a giftwrapped box from the side of the bed. ‘This is the gift, and how you use it is entirely up to you.’

Alana stared at the box in surprise, raising an eyebrow as she tore off the wrapping paper. ‘This is certainly unexpected.’ She mumbled as the wrapping paper parted to reveal a plain cardboard box.

‘Just open it.’ Margot whispered hotly into Alana’s ear, pressing even closer to her.

Alana looked over at Margot in surprise as she took off the lid and stared at the contents of the box, a sly smile slowly creeping up her face. ‘You do listen to me.’ She joked as she lifted the brand new strap-on from the box.

‘You were complaining about the straps of our old one digging into your skin, so I bought you the most comfortable one.’ Margot smiled. ‘And you can do with it whatever you want.’ She husked as she leant down kiss Alana deeply.

‘I think,’ Alana smiled. ‘I want to fuck you with it for the first time. But, as it is my birthday, you get to do all the work.’

Margot smiled widely, that sounded perfect to her. ‘That sounds wonderful, I might need your help with the preparations though.’

‘I’d gladly lend a hand.’ Alana joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

‘Because I love you and because it’s your birthday I won’t comment on that terrible joke.’ Margot smirked, sliding Alana’s shirt over her head.

‘You just did and I thought my joke was rather funny.’ Alana smiled back, lifting her hips so Margot could pull her underwear down her legs.

‘That’s because you are middle-aged now.’ Margot teased, kissing down Alana’s throat.

Alana shook her head and punched Margot playfully in the arm. ‘That is the wrong thing to say to a woman you’re about to have sex with.’ Alana smiled.

‘I think she rather likes it.’ Margot smirked, licking a trail between Alana’s breasts, before veering sharply to the left to take Alana’s nipple into her mouth, causing her to arch her back sharply.

‘That’s just because your mouth is better when it’s _not_ busy talking.’ Alana gasped as Margot playfully grazed her teeth over the already rock-hard pink bud.

While Margot lavished her breasts with attention, Alana wasn’t sitting idly by. Her hands running up and down Margot’s sides until finally settling on her hips to pull their hips flush against each other. Sneaking a hand between the two of them, parting Margot’s folds.

Margot gasped as Alana started circling her clit with skilled fingers, applying exactly the right amount of pressure to make her want for more.

Margot gasped as Alana gently teased her opening, reflexively rocking back against her. ‘I think I am ready now.’ She whispered.

‘Good.’ Alana smirked, withdrawing her hand, bringing it to her lips to clean her fingers, not breaking eye contact with Margot’s darkened green eyes.

Margot whimpered at the intimate loss of contact but reached over to grab the harness, dangling it from her fingers. ‘Do you need any help putting this on?’ She smirked.

Alana just lifted her hips as a response, giving Margot the room to slide the harness up her long legs. Fastening the straps.

‘So how’s that?’ She asked, kissing Alana roughly, the fake phallus pressing against her stomach was turning her on beyond belief.

‘I’ll tell you after I fuck you with it.’ Alana smiled, guiding the strap-on between Margot’s legs. Both of them moaning as Margot slowly lowered herself onto it.

‘That’s, nice.’ Margot moaned, putting her hands on Alana’s shoulders for leverage so she could push herself up and down.

Alana established a counter rhythm and in no time they were both gasping and panting and moaning loudly.

‘This is more than nice.’ Margot panted, trying to keep up her rhythm as she was so close to falling over the edge. Alana helped her along by snaking a hand between them again and circling her clit the same way she’d done earlier.

‘Come for me.’ Alana gasped, canting her hips slightly so that Margot’s every movement rubbed her exactly the right way.

The slightly different angle was all Margot needed to come undone, Alana’s mouth drowning out her loud moans and whimpers.

Alana thrust up one more time and came right after, grateful that Margot’s mouth was already upon hers as she would have screamed, loudly, otherwise.

‘So I think that was a successful test-drive.’ Margot said, the strap on still buried deep inside her.

‘Very successful, now let me actually fuck you.’ Alana smirked as she flipped them over.

Margot smiled, there was a reason she woke Alana up this early after all.

* * *

‘Happy birthday darling.’ Her mother said as she kissed Alana on each cheek. Alana smiled and gave her mother a long hug.

‘It’s been too long.’ She smiled as she released her mother and moved on to hug her father.

‘The five months between the 4th of July and your birthday are too long indeed.’ Her father said.

‘So where are the children?’ Her mother asked.

‘They’re upstairs, Hershey has climbed on top of a wardrobe and the kids want to help him down.’

‘It seems they did it.’ Richard said, motioning to the stairs, which an excited Noah was storming down, cat in his arms and his sister on his heels. When he saw his grandparents he stopped in his tracks, causing Olivia to run into his back and almost resulted in both of them tumbling down the stairs.

‘Grandpa!’ Noah yelled happily, releasing Hershey and skipping down the stairs for more hugs. Olivia following her big brother’s example.

Margot joined the hug exchange as well, walking out of the kitchen as she heard the happy chants of her children signaling her parents-in-law had arrived.

The rest of their family and friends appeared not much later, really kicking the party off.

There was plenty to drink, three whole cakes and enough gifts to keep Alana busy unwrapping them for at least an hour. And it would have taken her that long if she didn’t have two very enthusiastic helpers who tore the paper off everything.

‘Ah,’ Colin said as Alana was about to hand a gift to Olivia. ‘I would open that one yourself Lana.’ He smirked.

Alana glared at her brother and put the gift back on the table. ‘I’ll open that later in private then.’ She said, throwing a ball of wrapping paper at his head.

‘Hey! At least I warned you!’ He laughed, shielding his face.

Their parents looked amusedly at them. ‘You’d never guess she turned 45 today.’ Jenny laughed as her oldest and her youngest child were engaged in an all-out paper war.

‘No kidding.’ Margot said, taking a sip of her drink, shaking her head as Colin nailed Alana in the face with a wad of paper.

‘I am going to break that up before they actually start fighting.’ Margot laughed, turning around to turn up the music, searching through Alana’s playlist for the song she wanted.

As soon as the first tones sounded through the speakers Alana’s head shot up, her eyes sparkling.

‘This is my song!’ She smiled, getting off the couch, not being able to withstand bumping into her brother on her way over to Margot.

‘I thought you hated this song?’ She smiled, pulling Margot to the middle of the room so they could dance.

‘I do, but it’s your birthday.’ Margot laughed as Alana started dancing to the beat, Taylor Swift’s Shake it Off blasting through the speakers, attracting the attention of everyone in the house.

Soon everyone was involved in the impromptu dance party, the children jumping up and down and spinning around. The rest of the party passed without any more fights between the siblings, none of the children had a meltdown and Zeller and Price managed not to blow anything up, not that they hadn’t tried with their mega candle for the cake. But Margot had put an end to that with just a look, Brian and Jimmy sulking off.

* * *

After everyone was gone, Margot found Alana on the couch, holding Colin’s still wrapped gift.

‘I am afraid to open this.’ Alana sighed. ‘Knowing Colin it is probably very bad.’

‘You’ll never find out if you don’t open it.’ Margot said, sliding an arm around Alana’s shoulders.

‘You open it.’ Alana said, handing Margot the gift.

‘You sure?’

Alana nodded. ‘I can’t do it myself, this way, if something jumps out at me it hits you in the face.’

‘That’s a lovely sentiment dear.’ Margot laughed, bumping Alana with her shoulder, slowly peeling back the bright pink wrapping paper.

It was a book, Margot turned it over to read the title and burst out laughing.

‘What is it?’ Alana asked, reading over Margot’s shoulder, becoming increasingly red.

‘I am going to kill him.’ Alana said as she grabbed ‘100 Sex Positions for the Middle-aged’ from Margot’s hands, angrily leaving through it.

‘It’s just 100 slight variations of missionary.’ Margot laughed, reading over Alana’s shoulder. ‘We could try that one.’ She said, pointing at a page. ‘Says here it is good to remove strain from the lower back.’

‘He’s a dead men.’ Alana grumbled, she was going to say more but her tirade was cut short by the sound of the phone. ‘I’ll get that.’ Alana said, tossing the book to Margot. ‘Burn that.’

Margot just laughed and leafed through the book, laughing at each ridiculous description. She looked up when she heard a loud clatter. Alana had dropped the phone.

‘Everything okay?’ She asked as she took in Alana’s pale face, her blue eyes wide and watery, she looked shocked.

Margot abandoned the book and rushed over, putting a hand on Alana’s shoulder. ‘What’s wrong? What happened?’ She asked as Alana sagged against her.

‘It’s, my parents. There – there was an accident. They didn’t – they didn’t make it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUN! Bet you did not see that coming!
> 
> ANGST!


	71. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stage of grief: Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yesterday guys, to make it up to you, I have more sad Alana and Margot. Don't know it that helps.

Margot stood rooted to the spot, hearing the words but not understanding what they meant. Not until Alana collapsed against her, sobbing into her shirt. Suddenly, the words that had been flying around her head meaninglessly arranged themselves in the right order. Richard and Jenny, her parents-in-law, Alana’s mother and father, had been in an accident. A fatal accident.

Margot wrapped her arms tightly around Alana, burying her face in Alana’s hair, crying softly. She had never lost someone she actually cared about. Her whole family was dead but she had never once shed a tear at their passing. The only thing close to loss she’d felt was her stillborn child. And she hadn’t mourned him as much as she mourned the idea of him. And now Alana had lost both her parents at the same time. And Margot had no idea how one person could handle that much grief.

She cradled Alana’s head in her hands, stroking her hair softly. She had no idea what to say, ‘everything is going to be okay’ was too much of a lie. So she pulled Alana down on the couch with her instead, worrying her wife’s legs might give out. She wiped her own tears away, this wasn’t about her right now, she could cry later. She pulled Alana tightly against her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

She kept stroking Alana’s hair, rocking her gently. Alana had curled into a ball, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around Margot’s shoulders.

They sat like that for a while, Margot thinking of what she could possibly say to her. And maybe not saying anything was the right thing to do, because Alana’s shoulders stop heaving as heavily and she pulled back a little, taking in a few shuddering breaths.

‘They want me to come in to identify the bodies.’ Alana said softly, more tears spilling from her eyes as the word ‘bodies’ passed over her lips.

Margot nodded understandingly. ‘Do you want to go?’ She couldn’t imagine what kind of a shock it would be to have two people you love, and had seen alive only hours before, taken from you like that, so suddenly.

Alana wiped at her wet cheeks, and nodded slowly. ‘I have to.’

‘I’ll come with you.’ Margot said. ‘You are in no state to drive.’

‘Someone needs to look after the kids.’ Alana hiccupped, standing up, swaying slightly.

 _The kids_. Someone had to tell them what had happened to their grandparents. How was she going to explain that? Olivia was too young to understand, but Noah would know what was going on. He would be just as broken hearted as Alana was.

‘I’ll call Sally. She’ll watch them for as long as we need. You are not going alone Alana.’ She said, putting her hand on the small of Alana’s back, rubbing comforting circles.

‘What are we going to tell them?’ Alana said, voice wavering.

‘We’ll figure that out later.’ Margot said, hoping that in the next couple of hours a magical solution would appear to make everyone in her family not sad.

She picked up the phone that was still on the ground, dialing Sally’s number while Alana fell back on the couch, curling into a ball again.

Sally agreed to come over as quickly as she could and Margot thanked her and hung up. Walking back over to Alana, who was no longer crying but staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing.

‘Hey,’ Margot said softly. ‘Sally’s on her way over. Do you still want to go?’

Alana blinked and snapped out of her trance, looking at Margot with steely determination in her eyes. ‘Yes. Let’s go.’

She pushed herself of the couch, Margot catching her as she almost fell over again.

‘Let’s get you something to drink first.’ Margot said, leading Alana to the kitchen, pouring her a large glass of water.

‘Do you have anything stronger?’ Alana said, making a weak attempt at a joke. The words sounding hollow and flat.

‘This will make you feel much better than any amount of alcohol. I promise.’

‘I’m the doctor here Margot.’ Alana said, draining half the glass in one gulp anyway. Margot rubbing her back soothingly, it was the only thing she thought helped a little.

After Alana finished the rest of her water and Sally arrived to take care of the children for them, Margot led Alana out of the front door into the bleary weather outside. It was raining softly and the sky was a dark grey, holding the promise of more rain. At least that was accurate. It would be wrong for the sun to be shining brightly considering the circumstances.

In a stroke of luck the children had stayed upstairs so Margot hadn’t had to explain to them what had happened. Yet. Small blessings she thought.

Alana silently strapped herself in the passenger seat, staring ahead unseeingly again. A million thoughts coursing through her head.

Margot started the car and drove to the hospital. When they were about halfway there, Alana turned to her and spoke.

‘What if it isn’t them? Mistakes happen right? I mean, it couldn’t be them. We just saw them a few hours ago. It’s a mistake. We’ll go there and it will be two totally different people.’ The longer she spoke the more convinced of her own words she became.

Margot said nothing, not knowing what to say in answer to that being the main reason for her silence. She knew from countless therapists and school counselors is her life that denial was the first stage of grief and that she should let Alana pass through them naturally. So she kept quiet.

As she pulled the car into the parking lot, sitting in silence for a little while.

‘Do you still want to go in?’ Margot asked, reaching for Alana’s hand.

‘Yes, it is not them. It’s all a big mistake.’ Alana said, smiling weakly.

Margot knew that the human mind was capable of great feats, but that even Alana, always logical Alana, had convinced herself that her parents weren’t dead, came as a bit of a surprise to her.

‘Alana. I think you should prepare for the possibility that it _is_ your parents.’ Margot said softly, squeezing Alana’s hand. ‘They did call you after all.’

‘It isn’t them.’ Alana said. ‘I’m certain.’

Margot bit her lip. Denial was a powerful thing and this could only lead to more heartbreak.

* * *

They walked through the halls of the hospital, Margot holding on to Alana’s hand tightly. Worried about her wife.

‘Alana!’ Colin yelled as he spotted his sister walking up, enveloping her in a big hug. He looked like he had been crying too. Erik stood a little to the side, his eyes red as well.

It seemed the hospital had called all three of the siblings. Margot was grateful for that, at least now they would have each other for support. She stood back to the side and let the siblings talk amongst themselves.

Eventually a doctor showed up and asked them to follow him. Suddenly Alana’s optimistic attitude disappeared and her eyes turned scared and sad.

The doctor stopped them in front of the curtain, informing them of how the bodies would look and that they could turn away at any time. They all nodded they understand and the doctor slowly pulled back the curtain.

Margot knew it was her parents-in-law by the strangled cry Alana let out as she collapsed back into Margot’s arm. Erik and Colin started crying, holding on to each other.

Margot wrapped her arms tightly around Alana, she knew that deep in her heart Alana hadn’t believed what she’d been saying herself and that this was the expected but dreaded outcome. But even the smallest possibility of hope had been taken away now, and that was a huge blow.

Margot felt tears roll down her cheeks as well. They weren’t her parents, but for the past 8 years they had been the closest thing to parents she’d ever had. They had taken her in and accepted her. And she mourned their loss.

Once they all calmed down.

‘It’s, it’s them.’ Erik cried, wiping at his tears, trying to steady himself.

The doctor nodded, scribbling something on his report.

‘What happened? Exactly.’ Alana asked, her breathing shallow and uneven, still leaning heavily on Margot.

‘A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed into your parents’ car. They were both dead on arrival. They didn’t suffer.’

Alana nodded, seemingly trying very hard to keep her tears at bay. The doctor left them alone after that.

All three siblings were crying again, holding on to each other for support. Margot sat back and let them, dealing with her own grief quickly and efficiently. Alana needed her help more than she needed her own.

* * *

On the way back from the hospital Alana was quiet, staring at the pile of papers in her lap. Hospital forms, funeral homes, grief counselors. All the things on top of her own grief she needed to deal with. As Alana was the oldest, she’d naturally been the one who got settled with all the paperwork.

Margot thought about how horrid it was that the crushing blow of losing your parent wasn’t enough but that you also had to be continuously reminded of it by dealing with the legal matters and the funeral.

But Alana was keeping it together for now, she’d stopped crying and was silently leafing through the papers.

As the pulled into their driveway, she looked up. ‘We’re going to have to tell Noah and Olivia.’

‘I know.’

‘They’ll be devastated.’

‘We can do it together. We have each other.’ Margot said, squeezing Alana’s hand and leaning over to kiss her softly on the cheek. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Alana said, one tear rolling down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	72. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second stage of grief: Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no smut today. Sorry, I know it is an even chapter but it really didn't fit.  
> Also I cried while writing this, so maybe have some tissues handy.

‘Shh, Noah. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay.’ Margot soothed, running a hand up her son’s back as his shoulders heaved.

‘But we just _saw_ them!’ Noah cried. ‘How – how can they be dead?’

‘There was an accident, No.’ Margot said, pulling her son into her lap, letting him wrap his arms around her neck. ‘A drunk driver ran a red light and hit their car.’

‘So we can never see them again?’ Noah said, tears leaking out of his blue eyes. Margot knew it was going to be bad, but every tear Noah cried was like a stab in her heart. He was taking it hard, he loved his grandparents.

‘You can come to the funeral with us if you want. To say goodbye.’ Margot said, she and Alana had discussed this beforehand. She’d initially thought that they were too young to go to a funeral, but Alana, who was a specialist in family trauma after all, said it was better to let them grieve the way they wanted. Showing them it was okay to cry, asking them what _they_ wanted.

Most people made the mistake of trying to protect their children by lying to them or lying by omission. They tried too hard to protect them and in that process forgot that children are aware of their surrounding and are capable of thinking for themselves. They had feelings too. They could feel that something was going on and are able to handle a lot more than their parents usually think. By inviting them to the funeral, you gave them a chance to say goodbye. But it had to be optional, not all children wanted to do so.

So that was what Margot was doing, she was asking question and answering whatever questions the children themselves made up. She was doing all the talking as her wife was in no state to do so.

Alana was sitting on the couch next to her, Olivia in her lap as tears streamed down her face. Olivia, who was only three years old, didn’t really know what to make of the concept of death. But she could feel that it was sad and as her mommy and brother were crying, she was crying too.

‘Can I go say goodbye to granny and grandpa too?’ Olivia asked, staring at Margot with her watery green eyes, her cheeks wet.

‘Of course sweetie. We can all go say goodbye together.’ Margot smiled softly, scooting closer on the couch to Alana, wrapping one arm around her wife’s shoulder. Alana rested her head on Margot’s shoulder, tears falling down onto her shirt.

They sat in silence like that for a while, all very close together and all of them crying. Margot no longer able to ignore her own sadness over the loss of her mother and father-in-law and how it had hurt everyone around her.

‘Is there anything else you want to ask?’ Margot asked, taking a few steading breaths to make her voice do what she wanted it to do.

Noah looked up at her from his perch in her lap. ‘Is it okay if I go upstairs?’

‘Of course.’ Margot smiled warmly. ‘Whatever you want. Shout if you need anything.’ She looked Noah in the eye as she said it, making sure that he knew anything really meant _anything_.

Noah nodded slowly, wiping at his cheeks, shuffling off Margot’s lap. Once he was shakily standing up, he whistled, sending Hazelnut and Hershey scurrying through the door. It seemed their pets had picked up on the general sadness in the house as they were more subdued than usual. Noah dropped to his knees and buried his face in Hazelnut’s thick fur.

Hershey had jumped up on the couch, settling next to Olivia in Alana’s lap. Olivia reaching out to gently stroke his back as Alana scratched him behind the ears sadly.

Animals were great for therapy, there was a reason Alana had continued to bring them to work with her after that first time months ago when they had actually been there as support for her. But her patients had loved them so much and gotten so much strength from them that Alana had continued to take them with her.

Margot smiled as Hazelnut began to lick the tears from Noah’s face. She assumed the dog was doing it because she liked the salt, but maybe it was just to comfort Noah, who pulled back as a weak smile broke across his face.

He stood up and walked out of the room, Hazelnut not leaving his side.

‘I think I am going to make some tea.’ Margot said. ‘Do you want some?’

Both Alana and Olivia nodded, Olivia sliding of her mother’s lap and holding out her hand silently. Margot smiled and took it, taking Olivia down to the kitchen with her, leaving Alana and Hershey behind on the couch.

In the kitchen Margot busied herself with preparing the tea while Olivia stood silently to the side, her face stretched into a frown. Margot could see that something was bothering her, so as the water cooked, she lifted her daughter up on the counter.

‘Is there anything you want to ask, Liv?’ Margot asked, wetting a towel to wipe down her daughter’s tear streaked cheeks.

‘If granny and grandpa are gone now. Where did they go?’ Olivia asked.

Margot thought about it for a moment. ‘That’s a difficult question, sweetie. No one knows exactly what happens after we die. Some believe that it is just like sleeping, except you don’t dream. There’s just nothing. Others think your soul goes to a wonderful place like heaven, where it can watch down on everyone on earth. And some believe that as soon as you die, you get reborn as someone else, or something else.’ Margot explained, watching her daughter’s expression carefully. Olivia seemed to mull it over.

‘You can decide for yourself what you think happens to us after we die.’ Margot said softly, stroking her daughter’s hair.

Olivia frowned in concentration. ‘So it is possible granny and grandpa are still here, only different?’

‘Yes. They could be anything, a kitten, a flower, a butterfly. Anything.’

Olivia nodded. ‘I think it is nice that they are still here.’ She said, a smile small breaking across her face.

‘I think so too.’ Margot said, turning around to pour them a cup of tea, adding a generous measure of cold water to Olivia’s to make sure it wasn’t too hot.

‘Let’s go bring this to mommy.’ Margot said, holding two cups.

‘Should we bring Noah and Hazelnut one too?’

‘Great idea.’ Margot smiled, pouring another cup for Noah, adding cold water again so Olivia could carry it. ‘Why don’t you take that upstairs to him?’

Olivia nodded, firmly holding onto the cups, taking careful, measured steps to make sure didn’t spill any on the stairs. Margot watched her until she disappeared upstairs.

Olivia would be okay, she’d be sad now of course but she’d most likely not remember any of this in the future.

‘Hey.’ Margot said, holding out a cup of tea for Alana, who took it distractedly.

‘This is all my fault.’ Alana said, looking down at her hands as they held the cup of tea. ‘If I…’

‘Hey, stop that.’ Margot said, putting her hand on Alana’s arm. ‘This is not your fault. In any way. And ‘what if’ statements have never helped anybody.’

‘But it _is_ my fault!’ Alana cried. ‘I held them up when they wanted to leave. They would have missed that drunk driver if I hadn’t stopped them from leaving.’

‘You don’t know that, it still might have happened. You can’t think like that.’ Margot said firmly. ‘If you do, everything turns into a dangerous situation. What if I hadn’t done this? What if I hadn’t done that? With every little thing you do. It’s impossible to keep up. You can’t live like that!’

‘But it is my fault! If it wasn’t my birthday! If I had invited them to stay over! If I had done something differently, they wouldn’t be dead now!’ She said, raising her voice slightly.

‘And blaming yourself won’t make them come back. So stop, you are only making yourself miserable. The only one to blame is the drunk driver who hit them. Not you, not your parents, not anybody else. Just that driver.’

‘But…’

‘No buts, no ‘what if’s, you are a psychiatrist Alana, you know how dangerous those statements can be. There is _nothing_ you could have done differently. Some things just happen for no reason. Most things actually.’

‘That’s not fair.’ Alana said, scooting closer to Margot so she could lean on her.

‘Life isn’t fair.’ Margot said, earning her a scoff from Alana.

‘You just became a bumper sticker.’ Alana smiled weakly.

‘Really? A bumper sticker? I thought more of the angry dad in every coming of age movie. They always say that.’

‘You’re probably right.’ Alana said softly, taking a sip of her tea. ‘Life isn’t fair. It has never been.’

Margot nodded, pulling Alana against her, not saying anything, just holding her. They sat in silence for a while, Alana slowly sipping her tea, Margot’s growing cold on the coffee table. She didn’t care, she’d rather hold onto Alana than drink her tea. It wasn’t really her beverage anyway. Her hands skimmed up and down Alana’s arms, stroking her hair, holding her hands, whatever she felt Alana needed.

It was strange to think that just 14 hours ago they had all been blissfully happy. They had had great sex. Alana had laughed and smiled, they had danced to Taylor Swift. And now, now everything was sad. This day, Alana’s birthday, would now forever be shared with the anniversary of her parents’ death. And that really was the cruelest thing imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence is just basically me calling myself a huge bitch. Which I am.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Angst still isn't my strongest point and I'd love feedback on this chapter.
> 
> (Fun fact: angst is the dutch word for 'fear' and I think that is appropriate.


	73. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third stage of grief: bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're back! And I cried again while writing this. So I am just in as much pain as you are!  
> Also, Alana doesn't really do a lot of bargaining this chapter, it's mostly the funeral. But I have a theme going here. Aesthetic and all.

Margot looked at Alana fidgeting with her dress from her perch on the bed. She stood up and walked up behind Alana, pulling the zipper the rest of the way up.

‘Are you ready?’ Margot asked, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder, meeting her wife’s eyes through the mirror.

‘I – I don’t know. I am burying my parents. I don’t think I could ever be ready for that.’

Margot nodded, she’d had no problem burying her own parents. She’d been too young to remember her mother’s funeral and her she’d never loved her father.  The only reason she’d cried at his funeral was because now Mason had the free reign of everything. And that made life for difficult for her.

‘I think you did a wonderful job on arranging everything.’

‘You think?’ Alana said, now nervously fidgeting with the clasp of her necklace, her hands shaking too much to get it locked.

Margot gently batted Alana’s hands away and took over. Once she was done with the necklace she turned Alana around to face her, clasping her wife’s shaking hands between her own two steady ones.

‘I’ll be by your side the whole time. You’ll never be alone.’ Margot said, squeezing Alana’s hands comfortingly.

Alana nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Over the past few days Alana had barely cried, the planning of the funeral distracting her from her feelings. But now that was done, she’d have to face her grief again.

‘Come here.’ Margot said, pulling Alana in for a hug, resting her chin on the top of Alana’s head, it was the perfect height as Alana wasn’t wearing heels yet.

‘You have been wonderful throughout all this, you know that?’ Alana said as she pulled away, wiping at her tears.

‘I am just doing what I can to help. You are the _actual_ impressive one.’ Margot smiled softly. ‘I know that if our places were reversed I’d be a wreck right now.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, you’re the strong one from the two of us.’ Alana said.

‘I think we’re both pretty strong, but you are the one with a steel core. Literally.’ Margot said, making one of their inside jokes to cheer Alana up a little.

She got a small smile. ‘It’s titanium actually. And you know that.’ Alana said, standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss Margot. ‘I love you. Thank you for being there for me.’

‘I love you too. Thank you for letting me help you.’ Margot said, remembering a time when Alana had closed off completely from her, not letting her in, not talking to her about was bothering her. Luckily, that time was ancient history now. They faced everything together now, from the small things to the important ones.

‘Let’s go check on the children. See if they are ready to go.’ Alana suggested.

Margot nodded, intertwining her hand with Alana’s as they crossed the hallway to check on their kids.

The children had both taken their grandparents passing in stride. Noah taking it a little harder than Olivia. He had been more withdrawn and quiet than their usual happy and talkative son. But that was to be expected. He and their pets had become absolutely inseparable. Sometimes Margot would walk into a room and find Noah there, quietly petting Hazelnut or Hershey as he cried. Margot and Alana were grateful that their pets were helping Noah cope, but finding your son crying in any circumstance was pretty damn painful.

Olivia was more of her usual self, she knew that she would never see her grandparents again, and that they were somewhere on earth as two horses right now. Olivia loved horses so that’s what she’d reincarnated her grandparents in to. It was adorable and Alana and Margot had both cried when she’d told them.

To help their children remember their grandparents, they had spent a day or so sorting through pictures from the past couple of years, making a photo book for the both of them. Even Noah smiled as they were busy gluing in the pictures and Olivia managed to get herself stuck to the page. You’d think a first-grader would be better at arts and crafts.

In the end they had two beautiful books, Olivia’s with a little more glitter than was strictly necessary.

What also helped them was the constant presence of their cousins. Erik and Colin came over every day to help Alana plan the funeral and they brought their children with them. Margot only had to break up three fights, one over the music, one over the flowers and one where they all were just crying too hard for Margot to make out whatever they were fighting over.

Noah, Hugo and Sean were all very close in age and got a lot of support from each other. Olivia and Emily, being the two girls, even if they were 8 years apart, helped each other too. Olivia told Emily about her horses theory, Margot had been worried initially that Emily would make fun of her, but her niece had just told Olivia that that was wonderful and what she thought what happened to them.

Alana had taken time off from work to plan the funeral, Margot had taken time off to support Alana, but they had kept the children’s schedule as close to regular as they could.

Except for today, where they had held them home for the funeral.

Margot knocked on Noah’s door. Alana breaking away to check on Olivia.

‘Come in.’ was the soft answer.

Noah was sitting on the edge of his bed, Hazelnut’s head in his lap. He was already wearing his tiny black suit and he was getting dog hair on everything, but Margot was not about to comment on that.

‘Are you okay buddy?’ Margot asked, sitting down next to Noah.

‘I guess. I just miss them.’

‘That’s okay. I miss them too.’ Margot said, combing a hand through her son’s unruly curls, reminding her so much of Alana’s. ‘Do you still want to go to the funeral?’

‘Yes.’ Noah said firmly. ‘I want to say goodbye. I made a drawing for them, mommy said that was okay.’ He said, getting up from the bed and picking a piece of paper from his nightstand, holding it out for his mother, looking shyly at the ground.

Margot took the drawing and examined it carefully, tears welling up in her eyes. Noah had drawn the whole family playing softball as fireworks exploded in the sky, curiously enough taking on the form of horses. It was really beautiful.

‘It’s beautiful Noah.’ Margot said, getting up as well and giving her son a big hug. ‘Let’s go say goodbye.’

‘Can Hazelnut come?’ Noah said, lips trembling.

‘Of course, go get the leash.’ Margot said, smiling softly as she blinked to get rid of her tears.

They met Alana and Olivia downstairs, Olivia was wearing a tiny black dress and had little bows in her braids, how Alana managed to braid their daughter’s hair with her shaky hands was a miracle, but Alana had always been capable of miracles.

* * *

It was raining outside, as it had been for the whole week, so the whole funeral procession was equipped with black umbrellas as well as black clothes.

The ceremony took place in a church, Alana’s parents had never been overtly religious but they did believe. So their children had decided to honor that.

The service really was beautiful. Alana’s speech was heartbreaking and Margot was in tears two sentences in, Alana somehow made it to the end without her voice cracking from emotion. She’d had a lot of practice hiding her feelings and for once that wasn’t a bad thing.

Erik and Colin’s speeches were beautiful too, they both cracked near the end as well, their siblings helping them finish.

Emily was the only one of the grandchildren that had wanted to say something, she recounted tales of Christmas Mornings, the Fourth of July and all other family festivities, basically giving the church a dose of the good memories.

After the service in the church, the family gathered outside to bury the coffins, the rain ticking on their umbrellas and muddying the ground. They’d changed the children’s shoes for their rain boots and Margot wished she had brought some too as her heels were not made for this.

They threw flowers on the coffin and said their last goodbyes. Alana breaking down as they walked away, it was the first time she’d really cried to whole day. Noah and Olivia were crying too. Noah holding on tightly to Hazelnut’s leash and Olivia holding on tightly to Noah.

After the service was completely over, the family drove back to the mansion, meeting there for lunch.

They drove in silence, Margot trying to comfort her crying family as best as she could, pulling Olivia into her lap.

By the time their driver pulled up to the driveway Alana, Noah and Olivia had stopped crying.

Lunch was mostly a sad affair, until Colin pulled a bottle of champagne from underneath the table.  

‘Well, as you know, I am not one for speeches, Lana is way better at those. But I think I should tell this one.’

‘Years ago, when Lana married her beautiful wife.’ Earning him a blush from Margot and a look from Alana. ‘My parents were overjoyed. So happy in fact that they immediately started planning their funeral. Because, dad said and I quote: “Once all three of your children are married and having kids, it’s time to start preparing for the inevitable.” So he went out and bought this ridiculously expensive bottle of champagne, and he gave it to me.’

All adults at the table looked at him in confusion. Colin was the biggest klutz of them all and appointing him to safeguard a bottle of champagne seemed a little strange.

‘I know, I was confused too.’ Colin said, ‘He probably though that if he gave it to Lana it would get lost in her wine cellar between all her other ridiculously expensive bottles of champagne.’

They all laughed, even the children.

‘And he didn’t give it to Erik because that sucker would probably give it to his wife to make up for a forgotten anniversary.’ More laughs.

‘So he gave it to me and said: “Son, I want you and your siblings to drink this once we’re both in the ground.” He was a little blunt about it, but that was dad. So I’d like to propose a toast to our parents.’ Colin said, getting ready to uncork the champagne, Alana getting up to grab some glasses, returning with eight instead of six.

‘Lana, there only six adults.’ Erik said, looking at the two extra glasses.

‘For mom and dad.’ Alana smiled softly.

‘For mom and dad!’ Colin said, pouring the champagne.

‘For mom and dad.’ It echoed around the table as they raised their glasses towards the two untouched ones at the head of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


	74. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth stage of grief: depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today's chapter is still sad ( I cried again...) but we all know that acceptance comes after depression, so tomorrow's will be happier. Promise
> 
> Also, still no smut. Didn't think it would fit.

Margot knocked on their bedroom door, the tray she was carrying swaying precariously. When she got no answer she bit her lip but went in anyway. The curtains were still drawn, at three in the afternoon, not a good sign.

Hazelnut raised her head from the foot of the bed, the Alana shaped lump in the bed unmoving. Margot would have guessed she was asleep but Alana never slept on her side. She put the tray down on the bedside table, moving to open the curtains to let in some sunlight.

After the funeral, Margot had initially thought that Alana had skipped depression and moved straight onto acceptance. In the days following the funeral she’d seemed okay, a little more subdued than before but that was understandable. She was starting to smile again and not everything made her burst out into tears. Until the weekend hit, suddenly Alana wouldn’t leave her bed and wouldn’t speak.

Margot had done everything in her power to help Alana, but she hadn’t managed to get a word out of her. Today, she wasn’t going to give up as easily. She knew Alana had to grieve and she was supportive of that. What she wasn’t supportive of, was Alana putting herself in danger by not eating and drinking.

Alana groaned when the sunlight streamed in, pulling the covers up over her head. Margot thought that was what a teenage Alana must have been right, impossible to wake.

‘Alana, sweetheart.’ She started, sitting down on her side of the bed, Alana facing away from her. ‘You need to eat something. And if you won’t do that at least drink something. Please.’ Margot said, sighing as Alana didn’t answer.

She poured a cup of tea and walked around to Alana’s side. She sat down, lifting the sheet away from Alana’s face. ‘Just drink this.’ Margot pleaded, holding out the cup of steaming tea.

‘I’m not thirsty.’ Alana said, her voice hoarse from disuse. ‘Can you please close the curtain?’

‘No. You’re turning into a vampire. The sunlight is good for you. Now sit up and drink this. You’re dehydrated and it isn’t helping.’

Alana didn’t make any attempt to move and Margot sighed in frustration. Putting the tea down on the nightstand and walking back to the windows to close the curtains. ‘There, they’re closed. Now you are going to drink that tea and eat something.’

Alana grumbled something unintelligible but sat up, drawing her knees up to her chin, eyes downcast.

It was obvious she was stuck inside her head again. Alana had the tendency to overthink and to blame herself, and the shutting herself in their bedroom and refusing to eat and drink wasn’t helping.

‘The children are asking about you.’ Margot said, sitting down on the bed. It was a low blow to bring up their children and she knew it. Alana narrowed her eyes, blowing air on her tea to cool the liquid. ‘They missed you at lunch, as did I.’

‘I wasn’t hungry.’ Alana said softly. ‘I am still not hungry.’

‘How? You haven’t eaten in two days. You need to eat something Alana.’

‘I know. But I am just not hungry.’ Alana said, her voice wavering. ‘I don’t _want_ anything. I feel empty.’ She said, tears starting to stream down her face.

‘I know. I understand how you feel. And I understand that things like these take time. But not eating isn’t going to help. Not socializing isn’t going to help. It will only make you feel worse. So please, trust me to help you.’

‘I trust you.’ Alana hiccupped softly, scooting closer to Margot so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

Margot smiled, this was progress at least. ‘Let me add some water to that for you so you can drink it.’ Margot said, her thumb reaching out to stroke Alana’s cracked lips.

Alana nodded, waiting patiently for Margot to return.

‘I feel like Olivia.’ Alana smiled weakly. ‘You watering down my tea and cutting the crusts of my bread.’ She said, eyeing the sandwich on the tray.

‘It’s a pb&j too.’ Margot said, sliding into the bed next to Alana. ‘And you’re going to eat it.’

Alana nodded, resting her head back on Margot’s shoulder as her wife put an arm around her hers, pulling her closer.

‘How are the kids? They are not doing as bad as I am, right?’ Alana said, taking a sip of her tea, Margot smiling encouragingly at her.

‘No, they are doing quite well. They really miss you though. And I can tell they’re worried about you.’

‘I’m sorry. I miss them too.’

‘They’re right downstairs, you could just go and give them a hug.’

‘No.’ Alana said quickly. ‘I – I would only make them sad again, with my constant crying. You said they were moving on. I don’t want to stop their progress.’

‘Not seeing you is making them sad too. You don’t have to hide your emotions from them Alana. They know you’re grieving too. But they’re being clingy, they just lost their grandparents and need to be reassured. You’re eating dinner downstairs with us tonight.’

‘But…’

‘No buts. I don’t want to rush your grieving process but what you’re doing now is unhealthy and you know it. You’re a psychiatrist, tell me what you would tell your patients.’

‘To not withdraw themselves from society.’ Alana mumbled softly.

‘Exactly. Now you are going to drink this tea, eat your sandwich and a few chocolates, then you are going to take a shower and take Hazelnut for a walk.’

At the mention of her name Hazelnut’s ears pricked up, making both women smile.

‘Yes, walk, Alana is going to take you for a walk soon!’ Margot said, scratching the dog behind her ears.

Alana had drained her tea and was now taking a bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly as the peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Margot smiled and poured Alana a second cup of tea, handing it over so she could wash the peanut butter away.

‘You made this sandwich so I’d drink more, didn’t you?’ Alana said, a small smile playing around her lips as she lifted the mug.

‘Maybe.’ Margot smiled. ‘It’s also comfort food.’

Alana slowly worked her way through the pot of tea and the sandwich, having a few chocolates as dessert.

Margot rubbed her arm soothingly the whole time. ‘Time for a shower.’ She whispered, pressing a kiss to Alana’s temple. ‘You’ll feel better after.

‘You’re not joining me?’ Alana asked, as Margot took the tray and made her way towards the door.

‘I thought you wanted to be alone?’ Margot said, surprised at Alana’s suggestion.

‘I did. But now I don’t anymore. Please stay?’ Alana said sadly, her eyes downcast.

‘Of course I’ll stay.’ Margot said, putting the empty tray down on the floor. ‘I’ll gladly stay if you want me to.’

‘I want you to. If you leave, I might withdraw into my head again. And, that’s not the best thing right now. You’re right. Company will be good. How did you know?’

‘You take work calls in the bed and I’m a good listener.’ Margot smiled, taking Alana’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she dragged her to the bathroom.

Margot turned the shower on so the water could warm up, in an old house like this it could take some time.

‘I love you. You are so strong. Even if you don’t feel like it right now.’ Margot said, pressing a kiss to Alana’s forehead.

‘I’m sorry I’m being a burden.’

‘You’re never a burden. You just lost both your parents at the same time. You are allowed to act like you do. I’m just trying to prevent it from getting worse. You’re not a burden Alana. Nobody thinks that. Least of all me.’

Alana nodded, eyes filling with tears again. ‘I love you too.’ She whispered hoarsely.

‘I know you do, sweetheart. Now let’s get you out of your pajamas and into the shower.

As soon as Alana stepped under the spray she visibly relaxed, Margot stepped in behind her, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Alana covered Margot’s arm with her own. They stood like that for a while as the hot water beat down on them, it was a whole different kind of intimacy.

Margot helped Alana wash her hair, massaging the shampoo in thoroughly. Ever since the first time they showered together, after the first time they’d slept together. Margot always washed Alana’s hair when they were in the shower together.

She loved how dark it got when it was wet, it became nearly pitch black and Margot always half-expected the color to drip and open up a black hole to swallow them whole.

* * *

After their shower it was time for a walk. Alana asking her again to accompany her, Margot obliging gladly.

‘Go get your leash Hazelnut.’ Margot said as she held open the door, the dog sprinting through it immediately.

Margot took Alana’s hand and together they walked down the stairs, Alana a little hesitant, her whole body was tense.

Margot squeezed her hand reassuringly again.

Once they came down the stairs, Olivia appeared in the hallway, took one look at her mother and dropped everything she was holding to wrap her mother in a crushing hug.

Alana froze for a second before relaxing and returning the hug.

‘Mommy! I missed you! Are you not sad anymore? Mama said you were sad.’

‘I’m still a little sad, baby.’ Alana said, blinking away her tears. ‘But your hug makes it better. I missed you too.’

‘Where are you going?’ Olivia asked tilting her head as she spied the coats in Margot’s hand.

‘We’re just going to take Hazelnut for a walk.’ Margot answered, handing Alana her coat.

‘You can come if you want.’ Alana smiled warmly. Olivia was a great antidepressant with her smiles and always positive attitude.

‘Okay!’ She said happily. ‘NOAH!’ She yelled loudly, much louder than someone her size should have been able to.

Noah poked his head around the living room door. As soon as he spotted his mother he too ran over to wrap her in a hug.

‘Hey Noah.’ Alana smiled, returning the hug. ‘

‘Hi mom.’ Noah said, hugging his mother tightly. ‘I made something for you. To make you less sad. Be right back.’ He said, sprinting up the stairs and into his room, returning moments later with something clutched in his hand.

‘Here.’ He said, looking at the ground as he shoved his gift into his mother’s hands.

It was a picture frame, hesitantly she turned it over. Tears welling up in her eyes as she sees the picture Noah had put into the garishly decorated frame. 

It was a picture taken only a few months ago at the family’s annual softball game, her parents in their game shirts and Alana in her striped umpire shirt, pretending to break up a fight between them.

‘Thank you.’ Alana managed to choke out, tears streaming down her face. ‘It’s beautiful, thank you Noah.’

Noah smiled, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around his mother’s neck for another hug.

‘Are you coming to walk Hazelnut with us?’ Olivia asked.

Noah nodded, and Margot handed him his coat.

A little later, all four of them were walking the grounds, Noah and Olivia running out in front of them with Hazelnut. Alana and Margot hanging back, holding hands.

Margot spied a small smile on Alana’s face as she watched their children play. She’d be okay, it would take time, but they would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no more angst for a while right? Why don't you give me your happiest prompts and I'll see what I can do!


	75. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth and final stage of grief: acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pretends I am not twelve hours late with posting this*
> 
> Enjoy! It is not sad anymore! YAY!

Slowly, very slowly Alana started getting better. She was no longer consumed by sadness all the time, she no longer spent whole days in bed and she started smiling more again. But she was still carefully avoiding the subject of her parents. Whenever it came up she would close up and withdraw into herself again. She wasn’t at acceptance yet, but she wasn’t stuck in depression either. She was currently at stage 5.5 which Margot had called “coping” or just “procrastination”.

Margot came through the door pissed off that evening, her meeting had run late, courtesy of Matthew. She really should fire that guy. He was becoming impossible to work with, throwing up roadblocks in every direction. Most of which _he_ didn’t even understand. She sighed as she brushed the light snow of her shoulders, it was early December and the New England winter had decided to get a head start on the calendar.

She checked her watch, she had missed dinner by a long shot but maybe she could just kiss Olivia goodnight before her daughter went to bed. She rushed up the stairs, the snowflakes melting in her hair. Olivia’s door was still open, indicating that her daughter was still awake. At least Matthew hadn’t messed that up for her.

She walked up in order to give Olivia a kiss but halted in the doorway when she saw Alana sitting in the bed, their children on either side of her.

‘So what story do you want to hear?’ Alana asked Olivia, if they had seen Margot arrive, they didn’t comment on it.

‘Something about princesses.’ Olivia pipped up.

‘And villains.’ Noah added.

‘So a classic fairytale huh?’ Alana smiled, reaching for Grimm’s Collected Fairytales on the nightstand.

‘No, we know all those fairytales.’ Olivia objected.

‘We want a new one.’ Noah nodded studiously, reinforcing his sister’s point.

‘Okay, a new fairytale.’ Alana said, thinking for a moment before a smile lit up her beautiful face. Margot felt the corners of her mouth turn up as well, it had been a while since she saw Alana smile like that. She briefly considered walking in and joining her family, but she didn’t want to interrupt the moment. So instead, she leaned against the doorjamb as Alana started her fairytale.

‘A long, long time ago, before you were even born.’ She said, poking Noah in his stomach, making him giggle. ‘There was a princess and she had just found out that her knight was actually a monster in disguise.’

Margot raised an eyebrow, that story sounded familiar…

‘And one day, the monster showed himself for what he really was and threw the princess from the tower.’

She _definitely_ knew this story.

‘Was the princess okay?’ Olivia asked, sounding a bit frightened on behalf of the imaginary princess’ faith.

‘Yes, of course. What kind of fairytale would it be otherwise?’ Alana smiled, wrapping her arm around Olivia’s shoulders. ‘The princess survived her fall from the tower thanks to the magic of her court wizards, but even magic has its limits. The princess had hurt her legs really bad and she had to use an enchanted stick to help her walk. The wizards said the stick’s magic would help her on her way.’

‘Her way where?’ Noah asked, he had always been very observant.

‘On her way to find the monster so she could fight him.’

‘But she can’t walk.’ Olivia said, eyes wide with disbelief.

‘You don’t need your legs to fight a monster, Olivia. The princess knew there were other ways. But first she needed to find the monster, because after he pushed the princess of the tower, he disappeared. No one knew where he went.’

‘How did the princess find him?’ Noah asked.

‘Patience, I am getting to that.’ Alana smiled. ‘One day, the princess got a message from a prince in a faraway kingdom. He too wanted to find the monster, as the monster had hurt him gravely too. The princess knew that this prince could not be trusted, he was unfair and cruel to his subjects, but sometimes you have to work with people you do not like to get what you want. So she went on her way to the castle of the evil prince.’

‘Is the prince going to hurt her?’ Olivia asked, looking up at her mother with big eyes.

‘No sweetie. The prince wouldn’t hurt the princess, he needed her to find the monster after all. And she was the only one who could do that. On her way to the castle, the magic stick that helped the princess walk, suddenly pulled her onto a different path than the one she was supposed to take, but the wizards had said the stick would help her, so she went with it.’

Margot smiled at Alana’s turn of phrase, she was more interested in Alana’s retelling of their story than she would ever admit out loud.

‘The path led her to the stables of the castle, but she had no idea how to get from the stables to the royal hall, so she knocked on the stable doors. Inside was a beautiful princess, the evil princes’ sister.’

Margot felt herself blush, which was absolutely ridiculous as Alana called her beautiful all the time, but she couldn’t help it. There was something about her wife calling her a beautiful _princess_ that made it different.

‘The princess,’

‘Which princess? There are two now, don’t they have names?’ Noah asked.

‘The evil prince’s sister, let’s call her, Cate.’ Alana said, smirking to herself.

Margot rolled her eyes. Leave it to Alana to name her Cate, she was going to get revenge for that later, right now, she just wanted to listen.

‘So Cate was busy combing her horse’s mane. She’d just come back from a ride, you see? When suddenly the princess spoke, asking Cate how to get from the stables to castle, because she had to see the prince. Cate turned around and her eyes locked on the princess’. The princess suddenly understood why her magic cane had led her here.’

‘Was it love at first sight?’ Olivia asked.

‘Something like that.’ Alana smiled wistfully. ‘Love, true love, takes longer than just a second. But both princesses knew in that moment that the potential for true love was there. That if they were both brave enough to accept it, they could truly love each other. Cate helped the princess find her brother the evil prince. Warning the princess to not fall for his tricks and to not accept any food he offered her.’

‘Like Persephone!’ Noah said proudly.

‘Like Persephone.’ Alana smiled, ruffling her son’s hair.

‘The prince really was evil, he was mean to the princess. But the princess needed him to find the monster. So they struck a deal. They would help each other find the monster and that was it.'

‘Did they find the monster?’ Noah asked.

‘Did the princess and Cate find true love?’ Olivia asked at the same time.

Alana laughed, hugging her children tightly. ‘Patience, the story isn’t over yet. So the princess and the evil prince worked together for months, tracing the monster all the way to the other side of the sea. The evil prince put an enormous bounty on the monster’s head, promising to pay it to anyone who would bring the monster to him alive. Many bandits and dark knights accepted the quest, and even some good knights were swayed by the enormous amount of gold.’

Margot smiled as her children soaked up every word of what Alana was saying. Her wife was a really good storyteller.

‘Meanwhile, the princess and princess Cate had become great friends. One day, they fled up the highest tower to get away from the evil prince and his stinging words. It was there they had their first kiss.’

‘Yay!’ Olivia cheered, clapping her hands, she loved love stories.

‘After their first kiss, they stuck together like glue. It was easier dealing with the evil prince together, as he kept getting meaner with each failed attempt to capture the monster. After months of work, a group of bandits finally managed to capture the monster and send him back to the evil prince’s castle.’

‘So did the princess fight him before the evil prince could?’ Noah asked.

‘Yes, but she didn’t fight him. She set him free.’

‘What?’ Noah and Olivia both shouted.

‘Why would she do that? They just spent all that time trying to catch him!’

‘Because an old friend of the princess, a fisherman, had been taken alongside the monster, and the princess couldn’t let the evil prince hurt her old friend. She knew the monster would save the fisherman, as the monster was also in love. So she set her enemy free to save her friend.’ Alana smiled had turned a little sad as she recounted this part of their story.

‘The monster saved the fisherman and brought him to safety, but not before killing the evil prince and his dark knights. Leaving the castle and the kingdom to princess Cate.’

‘So what happened after? Did Cate and the princess get married?’

‘Did they catch the monster?’

‘The monster was caught not much later by the kingdom’s bravest knights. And Cate and the princess got married and had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, who never knew of the evil prince that had once roamed the halls of their castle.’

‘And they lived happily ever after.’ Olivia supplied.

‘Yes and no.’ Alana said, earning her two confused looks.

‘The princess and Cate and their children were very happy. But sometimes things happen that no one can control, magic stick or not. But the important part is that the two princesses had each other, and together they could handle anything the world threw at them. No matter how sad it made them, the other was always there to support them.’ Alana looked up then, meeting Margot’s eyes, having known she was there the whole time. Her smile was so warm and full of love that Margot felt the tears she’d been holding in roll down her cheeks.

Margot smiled back, wiping at her tears.

‘The end.’ Alana said.

‘What’s the name of the story?’ Noah asked.

‘It doesn’t have a name. Not yet anyway.’ Alana smiled.

‘What about ‘The Tale of Two Princesses.’ Margot suggested, walking into the room.

‘Mama!’ Both her children called out, surprised to see her.

‘Did you hear mommy’s story too?’ Olivia asked, jumping out of bed to hug her mother.

‘I did, it was really great, huh?’

‘It was.’ Olivia smiled.

‘I do think it is a little past your bed time now. So get back into bed. You too Noah.’ Margot said, extending a hand to Alana so she too could get off the bed.

‘Okay.’ Both children sighed, Olivia climbing back into bed, Noah shuffling off to his own room.

‘Night Liv.’ Margot said, kissing Olivia on her forehead.

‘Sleep tight, sweetheart.’ Alana said, doing the same.

* * *

After they tucked Noah in as well, they retired to their own bedroom.

‘That was a great story.’ Margot said, crawling into bed next to Alana. ‘I never heard you talk so openly about it before. Even if you hid it perfectly behind the fairytale theme. Not happy about you naming me ‘Cate’ though.’

‘Who says it was about you?’ Alana smiles teasingly.

Margot glared at her, unamused. ‘Very funny _princess_. But I really enjoyed listening to you telling our story. I especially liked the ending.’

‘I meant what I said. You and I together can do anything. And thank you for supporting me. I know I haven’t been easy the last month.’

Margot was about to say something but Alana silenced her with a soft touch.

‘I know what you are going to say. And you are probably right. But I still want to apologize. I should talk more to you about my feelings, even things that make me sad. And, today, I think I am finally ready to accept that my parents are dead and move on from that. For the first time in a month it wasn’t the first thing I thought of when I woke up.’

‘That’s great. But only if you’re ready. You can’t rush this Alana.’ Margot said, squeezing her hand.

‘I’m not rushing this. Talking about what had happened with Hannibal and Mason in there made me realize that after all this years, I am still not really over that. Because I never talked about it. I don’t want that again. I won’t let my parents’ death become something I can’t talk about. So, I’d like to talk about that now. If that’s okay with you.’ Alana said softly.

‘Of course, sweetheart.’ Margot said, gathering Alana in her arms, laying down on the bed, Alana resting her head on Margot’s shoulder.

And so Alana told her second story of that night, this one containing far less princesses and monsters. But Margot listened just as intently, stroking Alana’s hair when the emotions overtook her.

After she was finished, Alana took a shaky breath. ‘I can’t promise it won’t bother me from time to time. Especially with the holiday’s coming up. But I think I am ready to let it stop from influencing my day to day life.’

‘That’s a huge step forwards. I am proud of you and I love you.’

‘I love you too, _princess_.’ Alana smiled weakly, falling asleep with her head still on Margot’s chest, for the first time in weeks not dreaming about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you enjoyed the mini fairytale au!
> 
> I have some sad news, I am working towards the end of Domestic Bliss. Coming up with original ideas is becoming harder and harder (hence me being late with this chapter) but don't worry! We have 25 chapters left! I will take this fic all the way to a 100 chapters!
> 
> So give me all the prompts you still want to see! We're going out with a bang!


	76. Old Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot watch another movie, Alana has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that it is very hard to write with a headache. So sorry for today's chapter being so über late and short. I haven't been feeling well.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a prompt I got a while ago and I think it deserves a place in the last 25 chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also writing smut with a headache is even harder, so this incredibly vanilla.)

‘I veto the Titanic.’ Alana said from her position on the couch, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at Margot’s head for good measure.

‘Hey!’ Margot said indignantly, plucking the popcorn from her hair. ‘And the joke’s on you. I wasn’t going to pick the Titanic anyway. So you just wasted a veto.’

‘Damn.’ Alana smiled, hanging upside down off the couch. ‘Pick Carol!’ She urged with a goofy grin.

‘I am vetoing _everything_ with Cate Blanchett in it. No matter how small her part is. And be careful, you’re going to fall off.’ Margot said, noticing Alana’s strange use of the couch’s space.

‘Yes, _mom_.’ Alana smiled, sitting up. ‘You are no fun though, because your ass looks great from that angle.’

‘Don’t do that again.’ Margot said, falling back on the couch without a DVD. Their collection was too massive and she hadn’t planned for this impromptu night without kids. Both their children were staying over at a friend’s house because of the snow storm. So she and Alana were all snowed in together. Alone.

‘Don’t do what again?’ Alana asked, sitting so close she was practically in Margot’s lap. She was in an excellent mood because of the news that they would be home alone tonight. She loved her kids dearly, but the last week they had managed to keep her from coming trice with their terrible timing. So yes, she was in a _great_ mood, she was going to make the most of this night.

‘Don’t call me _mom_ and say something sexual in the next sentence.’

‘That doesn’t turn you on?’ Alana smiled dangerously, planting her knees on either side of Margot’s hips, her previous position apparently not close enough for her.

‘No, not really.’ Margot smiled, her hands settling on the small of Alana’s back.

‘Too bad.’ Alana said, planting a teasing kiss on Margot’s lips as she pulled away, getting up from the couch and walking over to the DVD cabinet. Carefully examining the mass of DVD’s they had acquired over the years.

‘No Cate Blanchett!’ Margot reminded her, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

‘You’re obsessed with Cate Blanchett, dear.’ Alana joked, her smile hidden from view.

‘ _I’m_ obsessed with Cate Blanchett? Really? May I remind you of our daughter’s middle name and who exactly forced the other to choose it?’

‘I didn’t _force_ you. I just made you very suggestable.’

‘You make it sound like you drugged me.’ Margot said. ‘Now pick a damn DVD and get back on the couch with me.’

‘That sounds vaguely dirty.’ Alana smirked, her eyes finally landing on a DVD she could work with.

‘Can you blame me? We had a _very_ bad week sexually speaking. I am basically a hormonal teenager right now. Also have you seen _your_ ass in those jeans?’

Alana smiled, bending over to pop the disc in the player, exaggerating the motion a bit for Margot’s benefit. ‘Olivia picked them out for me. She likes the stitching.’

Margot groaned. ‘Must you do that? I asked you, very nicely I might add, to not mention the children and something sexual so close to each other. Especially now, they were very annoying this week.’

‘They kept interrupting at the worst moments.’ Alana said, cuddling into Margot’s side on the couch.

Margot’s hand immediately moved to cup Alana’s center through her jeans.

‘Not yet. Movie first.’ Alana said, grabbing Margot’s wrist between two fingers and depositing it in her wife’s own lap. She had a plan.

‘Really?’ Margot asked, surprised. They _always_ fooled around while watching movies.

‘Yes, I happen to like this movie and you’re going to watch it with me.’ Alana smiled, pressing play.

‘What movie are we watching?’ Margot asked, eating another hand of popcorn as Alana had forbidden her hands from doing any touching.

‘Mr. & Mrs. Smith.’ Alana grinned, mirth shining in her eyes as the title screen appeared.

‘This is _not_ the action movie with Angelina Jolie.’ Margot said as the black and white movie started playing.

‘No, this is much better.’ Alana smiled.

‘It has Carole Lombard doesn’t it?’ Margot sighed, she had an inkling of what her wife was up to.

‘Yes.’ Alana smiled, opting to steal popcorn from Margot’s hand instead of taking some from the bowl.

‘Is it at least one of her comedies?’ Margot said as she batted Alana’s hands away from her popcorn.

‘Of course, she’s a comedic actress, her dramatic works just aren’t as good.’

Margot sighed again, Alana and Carole Lombard were almost as bad as Alana and Cate Blanchett. No, this was actually worse, because now Alana got to be snobby and insufferable about old movies too. So Alana definitely hadn’t picked this movie at random. She had a plan and it would probably involve her getting jealous of a long dead actress. But she wasn’t going to fall for it, not this time.

The movie started and Margot was not so gently reminded why watching these movies with Alana was a bad idea. Old movies were somehow incredibly short in duration but incredibly longwinded at the same time. She remembered watching Casablanca and how incredibly _boring_ that movie had become just 20 minutes in because the story wouldn’t get a move on. This movie was worse because of Alana commenting on every flawless aspect of Carole Lombard and all her previous cinematography.

It became harder and harder for Margot to pretend she was not jealous. Because she absolutely was. Alana’s constant gushing over Carole was effecting her more than she’d wanted.

So when Alana started again with how beautiful and amazing Carole was, Margot pulled Alana into her lap and kissed her hard.

‘Please stop talking.’ She said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss.

Alana, just as breathless from the unexpected kiss, just nodded, her eyes having taken on a darker hue. And then she smiled and Margot knew she had fallen into one of her wife’s carefully constructed traps.

‘Oh my god! You wanted me to get jealous! You were riling me up!’

‘I was, you’re just so cute when you’re jealous of other women.’ Alana smiled, leaning in to capture Margot’s lips with her own again.

‘Just cute?’ Margot asked, hands already working on Alana’s buttons.

‘And very, very hot.’ Alana added, pressing warm kisses on Margot’s jaw, down her throat.

‘I can’t believe you actually planned this.’ Margot gasped as Alana sucked lightly on her pulse point, Alana having skillfully taken control of the situation.

‘Are you complaining?’ Alana asked, opening the top few of Margot’s buttons, giving her more room to work with. ‘I can stop and put on another movie if you want.’

‘No, don’t stop.’ Margot gasped as Alana started to roughly massage her breasts.

Alana, of course, stopped. Only for a moment to slide off Margot’s lap, settling on the ground between her legs, tugging Margot to the edge of the couch.

‘Alana.’ Margot whined, getting impatient as Alana was taking her sweet time.

‘Yes?’ Alana said, smiling innocently, popping the button of Margot’s pants.

‘I love you.’ Margot sighed, as Alana pulled the pants down her legs, placing soft kisses up the inside of her thighs.

‘That’s what I like to hear.’ Alana smirked, Margot’s lacy panties following the path of her trousers.

‘I take it back.’ Margot panted after Alana had been teasing her for a few minutes, never going were Margot wanted her nor applying enough pressure.

‘You take what back, dear?’ Alana asked, blowing cool air on Margot’s hot center, making her shiver.

‘I don’t love you. I hate you. Quit being a tease.’

‘But I excel at being a tease.’ Alana said, proving her point by slowly circling Margot’s clit with the tip of her tongue. ‘Look at how worked up I got you.’

‘I know. You planned all of this. The movie, your compliments, everything. Now please, what do I need to say to get you to continue?’

‘Please was enough.’ Alana smiled, diving back in, with more fervor this time. Finally giving Margot what she wanted.

As all Alana’s previous teasing had turned her on beyond belief, it didn’t take very long for Alana to send her flying over the edge.

With one last flick of her tongue she pushed Margot into ecstasy.

Once the stars had cleared from Margot’s eyes and her breathing had returned to normal, she looked down at Alana, who was smiling up at her, her eyes big and pleading.

‘Fine. I still love you. Even if you were being kind of mean earlier.’

‘Did I at least make up for making you watch an old movie?’

Margot thought about it for a moment, realizing that she could only answer ‘yes’ as she still couldn’t feel her legs.

‘Yes, more than. Now, if you’d give me a moment, I’d like to make up for the fact that I said I didn’t love you.’

‘You better, because that really hurt my feelings.’ Alana said, still smiling widely.

‘I’m sorry. I love you. I’ll always love you. Now come up here so I can kiss you.’

‘Just kiss?’

‘Maybe a little more than that.’ Margot smirked, pulling Alana back up the couch and into her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for the last 25 chapters are still very welcome, I will definitely write some more jealous!Margot/Alana, and probably some more of Margot's annoying colleagues, but the rest is wide open! If there are any minor characters you'd like to return, give a shout!


	77. I Loved You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 'I-love-you' was anything but perfect. But they've gotten so much better at it over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headache is gone and I brought you a new chapter! Only four hours late this time!
> 
> Based on another prompt! Hope I did it okay!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘I love you!’ Margot yelled as she bounded out the door, she was going to be late for her meeting for sure. But if she left now she would still arrive before Matthew, and that was really the most important thing.

‘Wait.’ Alana said, catching Margot around the tie of her coat, pulling her in for a kiss. ‘I love you too. Now go! We can’t have Matthew beating you to work.’

‘If he does, can I tell him why I am late?’ Margot grinned. ‘That would really get a rise out of him.’

‘It would.’ Alana mused. ‘But I am not sure I want to whole boardroom to know what went down in the shower this morning.’ She added with a sly smile.

‘Really? I thought you’d want you sexual prowess broadcasted to the whole world.’ Margot smiled, stealing another quick kiss from Alana before actually leaving. ‘Love you!’ She yelled over her shoulder once again.

Even when saying it twice in such a short amount of time, Margot meant it just as much as the first time she’d said it. Which hadn’t gone very smoothly at all. Mostly because Alana said it first and well, Margot had sort of panicked after.

* * *

_It had been relatively early in their relationship. They had been lying in Margot’s bed, Alana curled up on Margot’s chest._

_‘I think I might be in love with you.’ Alana said, tracing Margot’s scar gently with the tips of her fingers._

_She felt Margot stiffen beneath her, her breathing halting for a moment._

_‘You – you can’t be in love with me.’ Margot said hurriedly, moving out from under Alana, sitting up on the edge of the bed._

_Alana frowned, she hadn’t expected Margot to say it back. Especially as she really hadn’t said it either, she’d just said she ‘might’ be in love with her. But this reaction was not one of the possibilities her mind had conjured up. She knew it was early to say these kind of things, but she felt them. She felt more for Margot than just a casual fling instigated by proximity. She had felt the mutual attraction in the stables that first day of course, but over the next couple of months, as she really had gotten to know the woman she was currently in bed with, she had fallen for her, hard. And she had been certain Margot felt the same._

_She reached out to touch Margot’s shoulder lightly, grateful that Margot didn’t flinch away immediately._

_‘Why can’t I be in love with you?’ Alana asked, taking one of Margot’s robes from a chair as she walked over. She thought it better not to do this naked._

_‘Because, because...’ Margot stammered, her face the picture of pure panic._

_‘You are smart, skilled in so many things, you’re funny, you’re absolutely gorgeous and you are so, so strong. How could I not be in love with you?’ Alana asked, sitting down next to Margot on her side of the bed. They had been sleeping together long enough for them to have their own side of the bed._

_Margot blushed slightly as Alana rained praises over her._

_Alana smiled softly at her, turning Margot’s head with a finger so they could look at each other. ‘I mean that. You are everything I just said and so much more, Margot. So I can most definitely be in love with you.’_

_Margot bit her lip to keep it from trembling. ‘You can’t be in love with me because it is dangerous to be near me. I knew I should never let this happen.’ Margot said as she stood up, pacing around the room._

_‘You didn’t ‘let’ anything happen. I wanted it to. Margot, I am not in danger because I’m with you.’ Alana said, limping over to Margot, her hips burning painfully. She stumbled over an earlier discarded garment of clothing, Margot suddenly appearing right next to her to catch her._

_‘You are in danger because you are near me. Mason doesn’t like it when it is not about him. If he finds out…’_

_‘I’m not afraid of Mason, Margot. For the time being he still needs me.’_

_‘You don’t know what he’s capable of!’ Margot said, subconsciously moving her hand to cover the scar on her stomach._

_‘I don’t.’ Alana said truthfully, she had only scratched the surface of all the horrible things Mason had done, to Margot and to others. ‘But I want to be with you. And if Mason finds out, we’ll deal with it. I don’t care about Mason, I care about you.’_

_‘I care about you too.’ Margot said, tears welling up in her eyes. ‘And that is exactly why Mason is going to hurt you. He takes everything I care about.’_

_‘He won’t take me from you. I promise.’_

_‘You can’t promise that!’ Margot said, tears now rolling down her cheeks._

_‘I can promise that. No matter what Mason does or says, I am not going anywhere.’ Alana said, cradling Margot’s face in her hands, wiping at the tears with her thumbs. ‘This isn’t just about Mason, is it?’_

_‘No.’ Margot said softly. ‘I am scared Alana. Not only about what Mason might do, but about what I might do. I – I have never done relationships very well. And I am scared because I think I might be in love with you too and I don’t want to mess that up.’_

_‘Want to know a secret? I have never been very good at relationships either. So maybe we can figure it out together. Because I am pretty damn terrified as well.’ Alana smiled, brushing her lips lightly across Margot’s standing on her toes to do so._

_Margot smiled as Alana pulled away._

_‘I’m sorry for panicking.’_

_‘Don’t be. I’m panicking too. Now will you please come back to bed? You’re shivering and my hip is killing me.’_

_‘Yes, sorry, of course.’ Margot said, immediately looking at Alana with concern and something that could only be described as love in her eyes._

* * *

_The real I-love-you came a couple of weeks later._

_Alana had decided that it was time for a proper date. Seeing as they had never spent any time together outside of the mansion._

_So in an effort to change that, Alana had asked Margot to join her for dinner._

_They left in separate cars at different times, as not to make Mason suspicious. It was just a precaution as Mason barely paid attention to the two of them anymore. He was too busy thinking up a fairly disturbing menu for when he caught Hannibal Lecter._

_They met in a restaurant of Alana’s choosing. Alana already sitting at the bar nursing a glass of wine._

_‘You hate wine.’ Margot said as she appeared at Alana’s side, ordering a whiskey._

_‘I do. But I hate beer more and I needed to order something.’ Alana smiled, standing up to kiss Margot on the lips._

_‘It’s nice to do that in public.’ Margot smiled softly, almost timidly._

_‘It is.’ Alana smiled back, squeezing Margot’s hand as they sat back down. They talked as they waited for their table, the conversation had never been so light and fun. It had to be because Mason’s oppressive presence wasn’t anywhere near them._

_They could smile and laugh freely, they could touch each other without consequence. It was a wonderful first date._

_‘I know we’re doing everything backwards, sleeping together before the first date and all that.’ Margot smiled._

_‘Multiple times.’ Alana laughed._

_‘So, it probably won’t be that weird if I say ‘I love you’ after our first date.’ Margot said shyly, looking at her hands._

_‘No, it won’t be.’ Alana beamed, reaching for Margot’s hand across the table, squeezing it reassuringly._

_‘I love you.’ Margot said softly, her eyes shining brightly in the restaurant’s low lighting._

_Alana felt her heart grow three sizes. Even if Margot hadn’t spoken, her eyes said it all._

_‘I love you too.’ Alana smiled, leaning across the table to kiss Margot softly on the lips. ‘Now let’s get out of here and go back to my place, it’s right around the corner.’_

_Margot smiled, throwing a couple of bills on the table as she helped Alana up._

_‘So you chose this restaurant for a reason?’ She smirked. ‘You just wanted to get me into your bed.’_

_‘I did. And my house has one advantage over your huge mansion.’_

_‘And what is that, Dr. Bloom?’ Margot said as she hooked her arm through Alana’s walking her to her car._

_‘We can be as loud as we want.’_

_Margot smiled, worrying momentarily if she should risk spending the night at Alana’s place. Mason might find out. Good thing she drugged him up pretty heavily before she left. He would sleep through the whole night and then some. Never noticing she was gone._

_‘What are we waiting for then?’ Margot laughed, feeling better than she had ever felt. She had a plan to get rid of Mason and a woman she loved and who loved her back. What else could she wish for?_

* * *

Margot smiled as she walked out of the meeting and checked her phone for messages.

“Did you beat Matthew?” Alana’s text read, followed up by another text.

“And can I still show my face at your next work party?”

“Matthew didn’t show and I did not go into detail about this morning’s activities to the rest of the board.” Margot answered.

‘Fire him. And thank you. What are you doing for lunch?”

“I really should and nothing yet.” Margot replied.

“Great, because I brought some.” Alana answered.

Margot frowned at Alana’s message as she walked up to her office. Being stopped by Ashley.

‘Your wife’s waiting for you in your office.’ Her secretary smiled, she and Margot got along a lot better now Ashley was no longer interested in her.

‘That explains this message.’ Margot smiled, holding up her phone.

Ashley nodded and smiled.

Margot walked into her office and found Alana sitting in her chair, take-out containers scattered on the desk.

‘What do I owe this nice surprise to?’ Margot smiled, opening a container to see that Alana had brought her favorite.

‘No reason, just that I love you.’ Alana smiled.

‘I love you too.’ Margot laughed. ‘Now get out of my chair.’

Saying ‘I-love-you’ wasn’t so hard when you meant it every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are still welcome!


	78. What Are You Wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The makings of a Christmas card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is incredibly fluffy right up to the moment it turns incredibly smutty.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Come on, come on, come on.’ Alana muttered under her breath, trying to get her key into the lock, it was freezing outside and she stupidly hadn’t worn gloves. And now the lock was conspiring against her.

Finally the key turned and she was enveloped by the cozy warmth coming from the hallway. ‘Thank you!’ She said to no one in particular. Dashing through the door, rubbing her hands together to get some feeling back into them.

She smiled as she took in the Christmas decorations around the hall, they had put them up last weekend and they were really putting Alana in a festive mood.

But what really put her in a festive mood was when she spied her family in the living room, sitting on the floor, braiding each other’s hair. All wearing hideous Christmas sweaters.

‘What’s going on here?’ Alana asked with an amused smile as she spotted Margot’s pained expression as Olivia pulled too hard on her hair as she was braiding it.

‘We’re having a braid train, please join us.’ Margot said, looking up from the tiny braids she was trying to tame Noah’s curls into.

‘I’d love to, but I don’t think I have the appropriate attire to join you.’ Alana laughed, really taking in the sweaters all three were wearing. Margot’s was some hideous green, very fuzzy monstrosity with a tree on it. Noah’s was cuter, but that might be because he wore it so proudly. The blue worked really well with his eyes and the snowman wore a matching grin. Olivia wore a fuzzy red sweater with a reindeer with a light up nose. Maybe there was no such thing as embarrassing Christmas sweaters for kids because they both looked adorable. Or maybe they just weren’t embarrassed by it.

‘Don’t worry mommy!’ Olivia said happily. ‘We got one for you too.’

‘Great.’ Alana grimaced.

‘I picked it out for you.’ Margot smiled evilly. 

‘Even better.’ Alana smiled through clenched teeth. If Margot picked it out that meant it was going to be even uglier than the one she herself was currently sporting. Meaning it would probably be pink.

‘I’ll go get it!’ Noah said, jumping up, shaking half of his braids out immediately.

‘So what did you three do today?’ Alana asked, sitting down on the couch. The children’s Christmas holiday had started and Margot had taken some time off as well so the kids could have a ‘mama’s day’.

‘We went to the city to buy Christmas sweaters and glitter for our Christmas card!’ Olivia said happily, continuing braiding her mother’s hair. She was actually quite good at it and Margot’s long hair lent itself well for braids. But she just pulled a little too hard.

‘I see.’ Alana smiled. After last year’s Christmas card from Colin and his family goofing around in the snow, Olivia had begged them to do a picture Christmas card this year as well. And of course they had given in because they couldn’t say no to either of their children.

‘Here it is!’ Noah said, only slightly out of breath from running up and down the stairs in record time. Starting soccer last fall had really boosted his condition.

 _Please don’t let it be pink, please don’t let it be pink._ Alana repeated over and over in her head as she opened the package.

‘It’s pink.’ She smiled falsely, shooting Margot an angry glare. Margot just smirked back, winking.

‘It has Santa, see?’ Olivia said, pointing at the giant face in the middle of the sweater. It was impossible to miss, but Alana nodded anyway.

‘Put it on mom!’ Noah said, almost bouncing with excitement.

‘Yeah, Alana but the sweater on! Then we’ll all match.’ Margot said, still smirking, happy that Alana would soon be sharing her humiliation.

‘I will.’ Alana said, trying to keep her fake smile from faltering as she took off her blazer and put the hideous sweater on top of her blouse.

‘So how do I look?’ Alana said, doing a twirl.

‘Adorable.’ Margot smiled. ‘Now smile for the picture!’ She smiled widely as she snapped a picture of Alana with her phone.

‘You look really pretty mommy.’ Olivia said, Noah nodding his approval.

Alana smiled, nothing like the approval of your children to get you to keep wearing a horrible Christmas sweater.

‘So are the braids part of the picture too?’ Alana said as Olivia wound an elastic around the end of Margot’s braid.

‘Yup.’ Olivia said. ‘Do you want me to braid your hair, mommy?’ She asked, putting on an adorable smile.

‘Yes, then mama can braid your hair.’ Alana said, sitting down in front of Olivia on the floor, realizing there was no escaping the braid train.

‘Can you try braiding my hair, mom? Mama keeps messing it up.’

‘Hey!’ Margot said indignantly. ‘I did my best. Your hair is just too short for braids No.’

‘It is not! Olivia can braid my hair and so can mom!’

‘Then I’ll busy my hands somewhere else. Who wants chocolate milk?’ Margot said as she stood up, arching her back to work the kinks from it.

All three hands shot up. Margot laughing at Alana’s adorable expression.

‘You too Alana?’

‘Might as well lean into it.’ Alana shrugged. ‘Do we have mini marshmallows?’ She asked.

‘Of course we have mini marshmallows!’ Margot said, looking at Alana like she was crazy. ‘Who offers to make hot chocolate when they _don’t_ have marshmallows in the house? Amateurs, that’s who.’ Margot huffed.

‘Forget I asked.’ Alana smiled. Grimacing as Olivia pulled a little too hard on her hair.

Noah plopped down in front of her, making it clear that he too wanted his hair braided.

Alana started braiding his hair, opting for two Dutch braids instead of the many tiny braids Margot had been attempting earlier.

Margot returned a minute or ten later with four steaming mugs of cocoa.

‘This one is for you.’ She said as she handed a mug to Olivia. ‘And this one is for you.’ Handing Noah his mug. ‘And this one,’ She said with a sly smile. ‘is for you.’ She said as she handed Alana her cup.

‘Thank you.’ Alana said, glaring suspiciously at the drink Margot had just handed her, she did not trust that smile.

‘Your hair looks good Noah.’ Margot smiled, blowing on her own cup of chocolate milk.

‘Told you mom could do it.’ Noah smiled.

‘So she can. Your hair looks great too, dear.’ Margot smirked at Alana, who pulled a face as Olivia put the finishing touches on her braid.

‘Now you do my hair mama!’ Olivia said happily.

‘Wouldn’t you want mommy to do that? You heard Noah complain about my braiding.’

‘I like it better when you braid my hair. Mommy pulls too hard.’

Alana’s mouth fell open at that statement, Margot biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

‘I’ll braid your hair sweetie. Wouldn’t want to hurt your pretty head.’ Margot said, winking at Alana, who huffed and took a sip of her chocolate milk, her eyes widening and watering. She tried very hard to keep from coughing, but the alcohol was too strong and entirely unexpected.

‘Good?’ Margot smirked.

‘It’s great.’ Alana coughed, putting down her spiked chocolate milk.

Margot braided Olivia’s hair, watching Alana take small sips of her spiked chocolate milk, which she had to admit tasted pretty good.

After everyone’s hair was in braid and Alana was sufficiently boozed up to not be embarrassed by the sweater, it was time for pictures. Each one was more ridiculous than the last, and they ended up with over a hundred photos.

* * *

‘This one.’ Margot smiled, holding up the picture for Alana to see. It was ten PM and the children were already asleep upstairs. Against all odds Alana was still wearing the sweater and her hair was still in braids. She had abandoned the ruse of the chocolate milk and was now just drinking hard liquor.

‘Aww, that’s adorable.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, the fire crackling in the hearth. The picture was one of the last ones, they were all sprawled out on the couch, upside down so their braids touched the floor. It was incredibly goofy and adorable. ‘I love it.’

‘I love this one too.’ Margot said, selecting another one. In this one Margot was carrying Noah on her hip and Alana was carrying Olivia, she and Margot had pulled the children’s red Santa hats over their eyes, grinning at the camera as Noah and Olivia struggled to remove them.

‘Also really cute. I can’t pick. You chose.’ Alana said, taking another sip of her drink.

‘Let’s just do both. We can do more than one right?’

‘Sure, the more we see this ugly sweater the better.’ Alana smiled.

‘I think you look cute.’

‘You’re just saying that to get in my pants. I am on to you Verger!’ Alana slurred slightly.

‘Your pants are really cute too.’ Margot smiled, closing the laptop and straddling Alana’s hips. ‘But…’

‘Don’t say it.’ Alana groaned, resting her forehead on Margot’s shoulder.

‘But they’ll look even cuter on the floor.’ Margot continued, not caring about Alana’s warning.

‘You just can’t help yourself, can you?’ Alana said, a small smile playing around her lips.

‘I really can’t. You do that to me.’ Margot smirked, tugging at Alana’s sweater, pulling it over her head and throwing it over her shoulder.

‘Damn, so close.’ Alana said.

‘What?’ Margot said, her mind too busy with getting Alana undressed and her hands working on the small buttons of her blouse.

‘If you’d thrown it just a little further it would have landed in the fire and I wouldn’t have had to wear it again.’

‘Just your luck.’ Margot said, nuzzling Alana’s now bare shoulder, trailing soft kisses over her collarbone and down her chest, stopping as she reached the satiny fabric of Alana’s bra.

Alana had thrown her head back and her chest was slightly flushed. Margot thought about teasing her for a little longer but decided that Alana had been through enough for the day.

So she reached behind Alana to unhook her bra, immediately attaching her mouth to one rosy nipple as the fabric fell away.

Alana sighed and arched into the touch.

‘That feels _really_ good.’ Alana moaned as Margot started massaging her other breast gently.

‘That is to make up for picking the ugliest of ugly sweaters.’

‘And for spiking my drink.’

‘You want me to apologize for that? You seemed to enjoy it once you got past the shock.’

‘Fine.’ Alana said breathlessly, her hands pulling the elastic out of Margot’s braid so she could tangle her hands in the soft hair. ‘I liked it.’

‘I like you.’ Margot smirked, pushing Alana down on the couch, kissing her way down her stomach. Resting momentarily on the long scar that ran horizontally across Alana’s abdomen. Kissing it gently before moving lower.

Alana’s hands were pulling on Margot’s hair as she unbuttoned her pants and tugged them down her legs. Alana’s hands slipping from her hair as she moved too low. She kissed her way back up Alana’s legs, placing a soft kiss on every scar she encountered.

‘Margot, please. I want you. I _need_ you.’ Alana moaned as Margot placed a hot kiss on the inside of her thigh, sucking lightly.

‘How badly do you need me?’ Margot husked.

‘Why don’t you find out?’ Alana said hoarsely, tangling her hands in Margot’s hair again and pressing her down gently.

Margot smiled and hummed against her sex, nudging Alana’s panties aside to give herself unrestricted access.

‘God yes!’ Alana said as Margot circled her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Margot smiled and sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves between her lips, flicking it rhythmically with her tongue as her fingers pushed in and out of Alana at the same pace.

Alana came with a muffled groan as Margot bend her fingers slightly and hit her g-spot exactly right.

‘Fuuucck.’ Alana moaned, biting her lip to prevent from screaming and waking their children.

Margot continued her ministrations for a moment longer, sending Alana over the edge a second time. She was trying very hard to be quiet and Margot saw it as a huge compliment that she was having such a hard time doing so.

‘Margot, please, no more.’ Alana said through clenched teeth, pulling on Margot’s hair to get her to stop.

‘Because you asked so nicely.’ Margot smiled, pressing her lips against Alana’s, letting her taste herself.

‘That was a great ending to a fairly ridiculous day.’ Alana sighed.

‘We aren’t done yet, honey.’ Margot smirked, pulling her own sweater over her head, tossing it carelessly over her shoulder.

‘Well, you kind of wore me out.’ Alana smirked, yawning and fluttering her eyes. ‘I don’t know how much use I’ll be to you.’

‘Then I’ll just have to take care of it myself.’ Margot said, knowing what Alana was doing.

‘Okay, fine, I might be able to lend a hand.’ Alana smiled, opening her eyes. ‘But upstairs, I don’t want to fall asleep on the couch later.’

‘I suppose you want me to carry you to bed.’

‘If you do I might even lend you two hands. And a mouth.’ She whispered hotly into Margot’s ear.

Margot didn’t need to be told that twice and scooped Alana up in her arms. ‘Merry Christmas dear.’

‘Merry Christmas indeed.’ Alana said as she nuzzled closer to Margot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could still use some prompts! So if you have any ideas, please tell me!


	79. The Christmas Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah stars in a Christmas play at school and Alana and Margot dress up to go watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some unknown reason I am in a holiday mood, so more Christmas, yay!
> 
> This is also based on a prompt I got a long time ago, hope you like it! Enjoy!

‘Would you zip me up, please?’ Alana asked, wiggling her shoulders.

‘Have you seen the camera? I can’t find it anywhere?’ Margot said as she rummaged through the nightstand, not answering Alana’s question.

‘It’s in the study, charging. Why would it be in the nightstand?’ Alana asked, trying to zip up her dress herself, not getting any further than halfway.

‘Because that is where I put it after we used it last time.’ Margot said with a smirk, brushing Alana’s hands away and pulling the zipper the rest of the way up. ‘You look beautiful.’ Margot hummed as she pressed a kiss to Alana’s bare shoulder, just to the side of the strap that held her dress up.

‘I feel a bit overdressed for an elementary school nativity play though.’ Alana said, fasting her earrings.

‘Yeah, me too. But the invitation said to dress up so the kids feel important. Noah will like it.’

‘That’s the most important thing.’ Alana smiled. ‘Hair up or down?’

‘Up, I like watch it fall as I pull out the pins.’ Margot smiled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Alana’s ear.

‘You’re strange.’ Alana laughed. ‘But up it is.’ She pressed a quick kiss on Margot’s lips before she sat down at their vanity, twisting her hair up.

‘I’ll go see if Livvy is all dressed up and ready to go.’ Margot said, sweeping her own hair over one shoulder, deciding that that was elegant enough.

‘Liv?’ Margot asked, noticing all the clothes strewn around on the floor.

‘I have nothing to wear!’ The girl huffed, sitting on her bed in her underwear, arms crossed.

Margot tried to keep from laughing at how strange it was to hear her four-year-old daughter use that line.

‘Is it because all your clothes are on the floor?’ Margot asked, picking some of Olivia’s dresses from the ground.

‘No, those are all stupid. All my clothes are stupid.’ Olivia sighed.

‘Really? But this is such a beautiful dress and it look so good on you.’ Margot smiled, holding up a red dress with a bow. Olivia had picked it out herself not that long ago.

‘No, no dresses. I don’t want to wear a dress. They are cold.’

Margot smiled, nodding at Olivia’s reasoning. It was snowing outside and dresses were notoriously cold.

‘You could wear leggings underneath.’ Margot suggested, picking up Olivia’s clothing and hanging it back in the closet.

‘Still cold.’ Olivia whined, now standing up to help her mother clean up the mess she had made.

‘Not as cold as going in your underwear.’ Margot laughed, tickling Olivia, making her laugh as well.

Alana walked in just as Margot had Olivia begging for mercy.

‘What’s going on here?’ Alana smiled.

‘Olivia doesn’t want to wear a dress.’ Margot said, staring at Alana with slightly open mouth. Her wife was certainly overdressed for an elementary school play in her deep blue dress and her elegant up-do. She looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes shining just as brightly as the diamonds sparkling in her ears and around her neck, it had been her anniversary gift to Alana a couple years before and Alana used every excuse she got to wear them.

‘I understand.’ Alana nodded. ‘When I was your age I wanted nothing to do with dresses and skirts.’

‘But I like dresses. But they are just cold!’ Olivia said, squirming away from Margot and hiding behind Alana’s legs. Getting out of the reach of Margot’s tickle attack.

‘Mmh,’ Alana mused for a moment. ‘I think I might have an idea. Come.’ She said, taking Olivia’s hand and leading her down the hall. Margot following them curiously.

She was surprised as Alana climbed the stairs to the attic.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked as Alana started rummaging through a box labelled ‘Noah’ in her wife’s own handwriting.

‘Well, if I am not mistaken, one of Noah’s old suits is in this box. I couldn’t bear the thought of throwing it away when he grew out of it. So I kept it. And now it turns out to be quite useful.’ She smiled victoriously, holding up Noah’s old pinstripe suit.

‘Let’s see if this fits.’ She said, Olivia was positively beaming as she saw the suit.

The suit was a little big on Olivia, seeing as Noah had been about 6 when he wore it. But she was a big child and would probably surpass her brother and Alana in height before she even reached puberty. She might even catch up to Margot eventually. But for now she was their baby daughter in a slightly too big suit. Alana fixed that by rolling up the sleeves and the pants.

‘Is this okay?’ Alana asked, her daughter looking adorably professional in her tiny suit.

‘It is much warmer.’ Olivia smiled.

‘You look really beautiful, baby.’ Margot smiled. ‘Do you want me to do your hair?’

‘Can you do it like mommy’s when she wears suits?’

Margot nodded and ten minutes later all three women got into the car, Alana and Margot in their dresses and Olivia in Noah’s suit. Although it was hers now. She’d claimed it for herself.

Margot drove slowly to the school where the play would be held. It was snowing and visibility was low and she didn’t want any accidents. So while Olivia and Alana sang Christmas carols she focussed on the road.

She was kind of relieved when she pulled into the school’s beautifully lit parking lot. She hated driving when it was snowing. But they had made it there safely, right on time too.

They walked through the school’s hallways towards the auditorium, Olivia walking between them and holding their hands. Smiling as she saw some of her friends and teachers.

They sat down somewhere in the middle, as per Noah’s instructions, he didn’t want them in the front row because that would make him nervous but he didn’t want them all the way in the back either because then they might not see him well enough.

Noah had been nervously preparing the whole week, whispering his lines under his breath during everything he did.

It was completely adorable and entirely unnecessary as he played the angel and had like two lines. But his mothers weren’t about to tell him that.

Noah’s school wasn’t religious at all, but this was the USA so a nativity play was sort of tradition. So that’s why the whole auditorium was packed with proud parents, grandparents and siblings, all armed with camera’s to capture their child’s one minute of fame. Or to hold it over their heads as embarrassing blackmail for the rest of their lives.

Margot took the camera out of her bag, it had been charging in the study just like Alana said it was. And she’d remembered to bring it just in time.

Olivia was sitting backwards in her seat and was talking with one of her friends, Alana too had turned around to talk with the boy’s mother. Which left Margot to fidget with the camera as she tried to get it to record.

She got it to work just as the curtain opened to reveal a group of nervous fourth graders and their teacher. Noah was wearing a white dress and a golden halo shone in his dark hair, he really looked like a little angel.

* * *

The play passed uneventfully, some children forgot their lines, as eight-year-olds are prone to do. But the play and the songs were adorable, Noah didn’t stumble over his lines once and he had apparently inherited Alana’s singing voice because he was quite good.

The fourth graders got a big round of applause after the last song was sung, all parents standing up and applauding loudly. Olivia was jumping up and down on her chair, waving at Noah who shyly waved back.

It wasn’t that much later when all the children, still in costume, ran out from behind the stage to talk to their parents.

‘Look at my little angel!’ Alana said, wrapping Noah in a hug. ‘You were so great buddy!’

‘You were a very good angel.’ Olivia nodded seriously, giving her big brother a high five which he happily returned.

‘You’re wearing my old suit.’ He said, noticing Olivia’s attire for the evening. ‘It looks prettier on you.’

Olivia blushed, compliments like that from her big brother meant a lot to her. ‘You look really pretty too.’ She said softly, hugging Noah around his waist.

‘A really pretty angel.’ Margot laughed, still filming her family. So she and Alana would be able to watch this adorable moment again and again when the children were older and probably insufferable.

‘I remembered all my lines!’ Noah smiled proudly.

‘And all the songs!’ Alana said, ruffling his hair, knocking his halo off center, spreading glitter everywhere. ‘So, why don’t you get dressed and then we can wish your teacher a merry Christmas and go home.’

‘Can we stay up a little when we get home?’ Olivia asked.

‘It’s really late already, but maybe one cup of chocolate milk and then bed.’ Margot said. Both Noah and Olivia smiling happily.

* * *

As it turned out, the excitement of the day had worn them both out and they fell asleep in the back seat on the way back.

After they carried the children upstairs and tucked them into bed. Both of them sleeping through the entire ordeal. Alana and Margot disappeared into their own bedroom.

‘You got some glitter on you.’ Alana smiled, wiping at Margot’s cheek.

‘You too.’ Margot laughed. ‘Noah’s halo is shedding. His hair will sparkle for weeks.’

‘Ugh.’ Alana groaned. ‘We’ll be cleaning it up for the same amount of time. I hate glitter.’

‘It’s Christmas. Glitter comes with the package.’ Margot smiled, pulling the pins from Alana’s hair, the curls cascading down like a black waterfall. ‘I’ve wanted to do that all evening.’ Margot hummed, running her fingers through Alana’s soft hair.

‘So you said.’ Alana smiled back. ‘Unzip me please.’


	80. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana drags Margot to the company's New Year's party. She has a plan on how to get Margot to enjoy it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. In this case I was asked to write New Year's smut, which I did, and very much enjoyed. So I hope you do to!

Alana was struck by the memory of an event that had happened some seven years ago as Margot fell dramatically back on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

‘Do we _have_ to go to the company’s New Year’s party?’

‘Yes, you have to at least show your face, which looks gorgeous above this dress by the way.’ Alana smiled, throwing a black dress with a very high split at Margot.

‘But everyone _hates_ me there.’

‘Don’t be overdramatic. That is not true. The company has changed a lot in the recent years. Mostly thanks to you. You’ll only have to deal with Matthew, and I heard from credible sources that he isn’t coming.’

‘Matthew isn’t coming?’ Margot said, suddenly snapping out of her melodramatic slump. ‘How come?’

‘Ashley conveniently forgot to put him on the invitation list.’ Alana smiled. ‘I like that girl.’

‘But he knows there is a party, what is preventing him from showing up?’ Margot asked, beckoning Alana over so she could zip the dress up.

‘The doorman is going to prevent him from entering. No invitation means no name on the guest list.’

‘Remind me to give Ashley a sizeable New Year’s bonus. She and Natalie can use it for their wedding.’

‘Will do.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot’s shoulder as she pulled the zipper up, immediately wiping at the lipstick stain she left behind. ‘You really do look beautiful.’ She whispered, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, looking at the both of them in the mirror.

‘So do you.’ Margot said, spinning around and wrapping her arms around Alana’s neck, looking into her wife’s blue eyes as she gently swayed to non-existent music.

‘We should go.’ Alana said, her voice a little hoarse. ‘Because if we don’t, I have the feeling we’re not going to leave this room until the New Year is well on its way.’

‘Sounds like the perfect way to start off the New Year.’ Margot smirked, not letting go of Alana.

‘Margot.’ Alana whined, turning her head so Margot’s lips missed her own and landed on her cheek instead, earning her a disappointed groan. ‘I promised Ashley we’d go.’

‘Since when are you and my secretary on such good terms?’ Margot asked, pouting slightly as her plan to stay home had been foiled.

‘Ever since she stopped having a crush on you and got together with Natalie. We talk when I am waiting for you to show up to our lunches. You’re late unusually often.’ Alana smiled, reapplying her lipstick and checking her hair in the mirror.

‘What do you talk about exactly?’ Margot said, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had a feeling what, or more accurately _who_ , their favorite topic of conversation was.

‘You mostly. Or Natalie. The children. The economy.’ Alana laughed. ‘All good things I promise. Now let’s go. Or were going to miss ‘fashionably late’ and move straight to ‘why did you even bother to show up?’’

‘I’d still rather stay home with you, _in bed_ , than go mingle with snobby rich people who drink too much champagne and watch the ball drop on television.’

‘I know you do. But I’ll make it worth your while.’ Alana winked, flashing Margot a toothy grin. ‘Besides, I heard that snobby rich people champagne is the best kind.’

‘It is still just champagne, and how exactly are you going to make it worth my while?’ Margot asked, moving to stand behind Alana, encircling her wife’s narrow waist.

‘If you have to ask…’ Alana smiled devilishly, twisting out of Margot’s grip.

‘Alana.’ Margot whined, Alana almost expected her to stomp her foot, it would have gone well with the pout on her face.

‘I’ll tell you when we get there. You might not want to leave this room if I tell you now.’

Margot, intrigued, raised her eyebrows and followed Alana out of the room. They checked on their already sleeping children. They had both vowed to stay up to till 12, but Olivia had conked out around eight and Noah not much later.

* * *

On the drive over to the rented out hotel, Margot had trouble keeping her hands to herself.  Her reluctance to go to the party forgotten as Alana had spoken her promise.

‘Tell me.’ Margot demanded, her fingers playing with the wedding band on Alana’s left hand.

‘Tell you what?’ Alana smiled, knowing fully well what Margot meant.

‘How you are going to make this party worth my while.’

‘We aren’t there yet.’ Alana smiled, looking out of the windows, making an estimate on how long it would take them to reach their destination. She guessed about 15 more minutes if the traffic didn’t get any worse.

‘You’re being unnecessarily mean, you know?’ Margot sighed, leaning back against the leather seat, not releasing Alana’s hand.

‘It’s just a little good-natured teasing.’ Alana smiled, crossing her legs, the split in her own red dress shoving of a decent amount of pale thigh. Alana always wore red when she was trying to drive Margot crazy.

‘Nothing good-natured about it. Are we there yet?’

Alana laughed, kissing Margot sweetly on the cheek.  ‘You sounded like Olivia just now. Very impatient.’

‘Yeah, well…’ Margot huffed, crossing her arms, making Alana laugh even harder in response.

‘Good thing we’re here. You might have gone full toddler-tantrum on me.’ Alana smiled, pulling Margot with her from the car.

‘Okay, we’re here.’ Margot said, smiling and nodding at some of her colleagues as they walked into the lavishly decorated hotel ballroom. ‘Now tell me, or I am just going to get hammered on expensive champagne and fall asleep before the New Year starts.’

‘That would really ruin my plans for the evening. I definitely need you to be awake for them.’ Alana smiled as she grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray.

‘Cheers.’ She said, handing Margot one and clinking their glasses. As Margot took a sip Alana leaned in to whisper in Margot’s ear.

‘Just an fyi, I am not wearing _any_ underwear.’ She pulled pack with a completely straight face, leaving Margot to choke on her champagne.

‘Oh, Margot, are you alright?’ Ashley said, patting Margot awkwardly on the back. She and Natalie had appeared out of nowhere.

‘She just drank a little too fast, that’s all.’ Alana explained with a smile, taking over from Ashley and rubbing soothing circles on Margot’s back. ‘But you both look beautiful!’

‘Thank you!’ Ashley smiled, pulling Natalie closer. ‘So do you! Both of you.’

‘So when’s the wedding?’ Alana asked, Margot was still trying to get her breathing under control, shooting Alana a nasty glare, her eyes watering from all the coughing.

‘We still haven’t decided yet.’ Natalie said. ‘But we’re getting there.’ She smiled, looking lovingly at Ashley.

‘So, what’s the deal with this party?’ Margot said, having finally regained the power of speech.

‘It’s your usual boring work party, but seeing as it is the end of the year and their New Year’s resolutions don’t start until tomorrow, most of them are pretty drunk. And it is only 10:45 PM. But so far no one has been brave enough to dance.’

‘Good, we can be the first.’ Margot smirked, dragging a surprised Alana with her to the dancefloor. ‘That was a low blow, _doctor_.’ Margot whispered hotly in Alana’s ear, leading her to the middle of the floor. ‘And as revenge you don’t get to lead.’ She smirked, putting on hand on Alana’s waist, pulling her in as close as was humanly possible.

‘I don’t mind. I like it when you take the lead, actually.’ Alana smirked, making her true meaning very clear.

The danced for a while, Margot’s hand dropping steadily lower and lower until it was practically resting on Alana’s ass.

Alana lifted her head from Margot’s shoulder and shot her an amused look, but didn’t comment, instead pressing even closer, kissing Margot’s throat, leaving deep red lipstick marks.

Natalie and Ashley had followed them onto the dancefloor and soon others started to give it a try.

* * *

Eventually, both of Margot’s hand were resting low, very low, on Alana’s back and there was more lipstick on Margot’s neck than on Alana’s lips.

Alana looked up at Margot with lust clouded eyes. ‘Let’s get out of here.’ She whispered.

‘And where would you suggest we go? You dragged us to this stupid party and we can’t leave before the clock strikes twelve. It’s basically a reverse Cinderella situation.’

Alana just stared at Margot. ‘Really?’

‘Olivia wanted me to read it to her yesterday.’ Margot shrugged. ‘But that doesn’t change anything about our _situation_.’ She smirked, raking her fingernails up Alana’s bare back.

‘We don’t have to _leave_ per se. Just get out of the public view.’ Alana smiled conspiratorially.

Margot felt the corners of her mouth turn up. ‘So what are we still doing here?’ She smiled, pulling Alana from the dancefloor and into the hotel’s hallway.

As soon as they were away from anyone who could identify either of them, Margot kissed Alana deeply, grabbing her hips and pushing her into the first empty room they came across. Which happened to be a supply closet.

‘This is nice.’ Alana panted as Margot slammed her against the inside of the closet door.

‘It’s nice enough.’ Margot smiled, her lips making their way down Alana’s neck as her hands pushed the dress up around Alana’s hips. ‘You weren’t lying about the underwear.’ She smirked as she encountered no barrier.

‘I never lie about that.’ Alana smirked, throwing her head back as Margot ran a finger through her slick heat. The dancing and earlier teasing had already turned her on beyond belief.

‘And I appreciate that.’ Margot husked. ‘I would fall to my knees right now but I don’t think the dress would allow for it.’

‘This is - just fine.’ Alana panted as Margot slowly fucked her with her fingers, circling her clit with her thumb.

‘We could have been doing this for hours already.’ Margot said, speeding up her movements a little. ‘But no, you _had_ to go to this party. We could have been in our nice, big bed. Or in the shower, or the tub. Instead of in a supply closet.’

‘I – don’t mind the closet that much.’ Alana said, her eyes falling closed as Margot started curling her fingers inside her. ‘As long as you keep doing – that.’ She said, her head slamming back against the door with a loud thud.

‘You’ll have to keep quiet sweetheart.’ Margot whispered. ‘It won’t do to find the owner of the company in a supply closet fucking her wife.’

‘We have sex in your office all the time. We’ve never been caught.’ Alana moaned.

‘And starting now would be a bad way to end the year.’ Margot smirked, she loved giving Alana pleasure, even more than she enjoyed receiving it from her wife. She enjoyed that _very_ much, but there was something about seeing Alana’s face and hearing her moans, knowing she had caused them that much it so much more pleasurable.

‘I’ll be quiet as long as you don’t stop.’ Alana said, pressing her mouth against Margot’s to drown out a particularly loud moan.  

‘I wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon.’ Margot said, rubbing Alana’s clit in increasingly tightening spirals, pushing her higher and higher.

‘Margot, I – fuck.’ Alana moaned, her whole body tensing.

‘Let go. Come for me.’ Margot smiled, pushing Alana over the edge with one last flick of her thumb. Muffling Alana’s moans with her mouth.

‘Happy New Year.’ Margot whispered as Alana opened her eyes again. ‘Judging from the cheering coming from the hallway, it is officially 2024.’

‘So does that count as a midnight kiss?’ Alana smiled.

‘It counts as something alright. And you promised you’d make this party worth my while. So far, we’ve been stuck in the supply closet for more than half of it.’

‘I thought that was your idea of a party.’ Alana smirked. ‘But now that it is officially past midnight, we can leave without arousing suspicion.’

‘Let’s go then. You have _a lot_ of making up to do.’

‘And I have a whole new year to do it.’ Alana smirked, pulling her dress down and wiping Margot’s mouth. ‘Let’s go home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts for the last 20 (20!) chapters are welcome!


	81. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana is ill and doesn't want to admit it to Margot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an adorable prompt I got!
> 
> Thank you all for sending them to me, I've been busy the last couple of days so I haven't responded to them, but I read every single one!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Alana felt it when she woke up that morning; the pressure behind her eyes, her stuffy nose, the dull pounding in her head and the sore throat. She groaned as tried to silence her alarm, the movement making her head hurt more. She briefly considered staying in bed and just try to sleep it off, but she had a lot of patients to see today and rescheduling would be a drag. So no, she’d just get a shower, take some medicine and go to work.

She groaned as she stood up, head rush and an already pounding head ache weren’t a good combination. She blinked to clear the black spots from her vision, swaying unsteadily on her feet. She groaned again. Just as Margot walked through the door, towelling her hair dry.

‘You okay?’ She asked as she saw Alana standing still in the middle of the room.

‘I’m fine, just stood up a little too quickly and got dizzy. Nothing to worry about.’ Alana croaked, her sore throat translating into a rough tone of voice.

‘You sure? You sound like you have a cold.’

‘Just disuse.’ Alana said, clearing her throat, her voice getting a little better but not much.

Margot looked at her sceptically, throwing her wet towel on the bed and walking into their closet to get ready for work. She turned back when Alana didn’t comment on the wet towel. It was sort of their morning ritual that she’d throw her wet towel on the bed and that Alana would either yell at her or snap the towel at her, depending on how long she’d been awake for. Alana was definitely not as alright as she wanted Margot to think.

‘Alana?’ Margot said, now clad in her underwear as she walked into the bathroom. Alana was standing underneath the spray, leaning heavily against the wall, hot water pouring down on her.

Alana made a non-comital noise, just to signal to Margot that she had heard her.

‘What do you want for breakfast?’

Alana was silent for a moment, Margot thought she saw her swallowing slowly through the fine mist in the bathroom.

‘Just toast is fine.’ She said hoarsely, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, Margot handed her a towel and looked at her wife concernedly. She pressed the back of her hand to Alana’s forehead gently.

‘You’re burning up.’

‘I did just get out of a hot shower.’ Alana said, her fake smile not reaching her eyes.

Margot rolled her eyes. ‘I think you have a fever.’

‘It’s just the hot water, Margot.’ Alana sighed, walking into the bedroom, leaving Margot behind.

Margot had no idea why, but Alana was always like this when she was sick or in pain. She assumed that it was because she was a doctor and was too proud to admit she too got sick like a normal human being. Or maybe she just didn’t want to be a burden. Whatever it was, it was now up to Margot to get her to admit it and stay home.

Margot finished dressing and went downstairs to get started on breakfast.

Alana almost fell down onto the bed in relief as Margot left the room, her head was spinning and the mention of food had made her nauseous. She probably had the flu, she hoped it wasn’t the kind that made you feel like hell for a whole week. Because she definitely didn’t have time for that.

She sucked it up and shuffled over to the medicine cabinet, taking the maximum amount of painkillers. Maybe that would quiet the pounding in her head and settle her stomach a little.

She got dressed as well, opting for a dress, not in the mood to watch more than one item of clothing.

Alana carefully made her way downstairs, her still spinning head made the stairs look twice as long as they usually did and she was already a little unsteady on her feet. Clinging to the railing she made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smelled coffee and eggs and her stomach turned. So that was a no to breakfast.

Margot was watching her intently the whole time, noticing Alana’s face turn green and that she steadied herself on the counter, taking deep, measured breaths.

‘Okay that’s enough.’ Margot said, putting down the plates she’d been carrying. ‘You’re getting back into bed. You’re ill Alana.’

‘I’m not ill.’ Alana said feebly, not even convincing herself that it was true.

‘Really? So your face did not just turn green at the sight of food and your head is clear and not hurting, like your glassy eyes and pained expression suggest?’

‘I’m a doctor. I know when I’m ill.’ Alana said softly.

‘So you’re just too stubborn to admit it then?’ Margot said, putting her hand on Alana’s shoulder.

‘I might be feeling a little under the weather.’ Alana admitted softly.

‘You’ve got the flue. Now get back in bed, I’ll call your secretary and tell her you’re ill and not coming in for the next couple of days.’

‘But all my patients…’ Alana objected weakly, leaning heavily on Margot.

‘Will understand that you get sick as well. And are probably very happy you aren’t there to infect them.’

‘Fine, I’ll stay home.’ Alana sighed, admitting defeat, realising that she wouldn’t be any help to her patients like this; she could barely keep her eyes open.

‘Good, I’ll bring you some tea.’ Margot said, marching Alana up the stairs.

‘But you have to work.’ Alana said.

‘I’m taking the day off to take care of you, or more accurately to keep an eye on you. You might sneak off to work if I am not here to supervise.’

‘I am in no state to do any sneaking.’ Alana yawned, shedding her clothes and crawling underneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin. ‘Go do your job, lord knows they need you.’

‘I can work from home.’ Margot said, stroking Alana’s hair softly. ‘You’re more important.’

Alana groaned something Margot couldn’t understand, so she just leaned over to place a soft kiss on Alana’s dark hair. ‘I’ll take the kids to school and then I’ll make you a cup of tea.’

After she called Gina, Alana’s secretary and Ashley to let them know they weren’t coming in, she took the kids to school, stopping at the pharmacy on the way back to pick up some things Alana might need.

She immediately checked on Alana as she got back, finding her wife still asleep in bed, the painful crease between her brows smoothed a little.

She decided to let Alana sleep for now, she could bring her tea later, maybe she’d be up for some toast then too.

As Alana slept, Margot answered some emails and worked on her newest proposal, taking breaks every half hour to check on Alana.

She was just about check on her again when the door creaked open and Alana walked in. Well, more like shuffled in, as her movements were restricted by the large duvet she’d wrapped around herself. She’d look adorable if it wasn’t for the dark circles under her eyes and the sickly pale skin.

‘Hey, are you feeling a little better?’ Margot said, pushing her glasses into her hair.

‘I’m cold.’ Alana said.

‘Do you want some tea?’ Margot said, standing up, catching Alana by the elbow as she swayed precariously on her feet.

‘Yes please. Can you turn the heat up, too?’ Alana said in a small voice, leaning into Margot’s embrace.

‘Oh, sweetheart.’ Margot sighed, feeling Alana’s hot and clammy skin against her own. ‘Let’s get you back into bed. You shouldn’t be up right now.’

Alana nodded meekly, following Margot back to their bedroom.

‘I’ll be right back.’ Margot said as she tucked Alana back into bed, kissing her burning hot forehead softly.

She returned moments later with a pot of tea and her laptop.

‘Can you sit up?’ She asked as she poured Alana a cup of tea.

Alana nodded, grimacing as it made the pounding in her head worse.

‘Here.’ Margot said, handing Alana a cup, watching as Alana wrapped her hands tightly around it, absorbing its warmth.

‘What’s the laptop for?’ Alana asked after she’d taken a few careful sips of her beverage.

‘That’s so I can do work from here.’ Margot smiled, undressing and putting on her own pyjamas. ‘You’re cold so I am going to share my body heat with you. And from here I can make sure you do not attempt to leave the bed again.’

Alana smiled a grateful smile. ‘I’d like that. Even if I am all gross and sweaty right now.’

‘I don’t care.’ Margot said, sliding under the covers, Alana moving to sit right beside her, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder.

‘You’re comfy.’ Alana said, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder, taking sips of her tea.

‘Glad I can be of some use, since I do not have your medical knowledge and all. Being a pillow is all I can do.’

‘You also make tea. And you’re here to take care of me. That’s the best thing.’ Alana sighed, her eyes falling closed already. ‘I really appreciate it, even if I say I don’t.’

‘I know sweetheart.’ Margot smiled. ‘Now try to sleep, you’ll feel better after you wake up.’

‘Don’t use my lie against me.’ Alana yawned, putting the cup down and curling into Margot’s side. ‘It doesn’t really work like that.’

‘Shh, don’t overanalyse. Just sleep.’ Margot soothed, stroking Alana’s hair with one hand and starting up her laptop with the other.

‘You’re the best pillow.’ Alana mumbled, already halfway asleep.

‘I love you too.’ Margot smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More prompts are always welcome! 19 to go!


	82. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia plays a game of hide and seek and decides to hide out in the study, where Alana is working.

Alana was typing on her computer, trying to get the last report done so she could join Margot and the children downstairs and really start her weekend. But being who she was, she had procrastinated her paperwork and as such was now stuck in their home office on a Saturday afternoon.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose and leaned back in her chair, letting out a deep sigh. She frowned as she noticed the door was slightly ajar, she was certain it had been closed only moments before.

Then a small hand curled around the door and two curious green eyes peeked around the corner.

‘Hi mommy.’ Olivia whispered, loudly, in the way children whisper. ‘Can I hide in here?’

Alana nodded and waved her in. Olivia tiptoed into the room, softly closing the door behind her, not making a sound.

She was wearing her suit, which wasn’t that unusual as Olivia and the suit had become sort of inseparable after the Christmas play. Margot often joked that Olivia got her sense of style, which Alana just took as a compliment, and if the beaming smile on Olivia’s face was anything to go by, her daughter thought so too.

‘Why do you need to hide?’ Alana whispered as Olivia sneaked around the room, checking under the chairs and inside the cabinets.

‘Hazelnut, Noah, mama and me are playing hide and seek.’ Olivia whispered back.

Alana laughed. ‘Isn’t Hershey playing?’

‘He’s too good, we can’t find him anywhere.’ Olivia sighed, ducking into a cupboard behind Alana, pulling the door closed. ‘If mama asks where I am, I was never here.’ Olivia said seriously, making Alana smile even wider.

Olivia managed to stay quiet for a while, but as time passed without Margot coming in to check where she was hiding, her daughter got a little fidgety.

‘Do you have any food in here?’ Olivia whispered, peeking around the closet door, much to Alana’s amusement.

‘I have some secret chocolate in here.’ Alana said, pulling a bar out of the bottom drawer.

‘Why are you hiding it there?’ Olivia giggled, popping the piece Alana offered into her mouth.

‘Because mama will eat it otherwise.’ Alana laughed, eating a piece herself.

Olivia nodded, looking at Alana with big pleading eyes. Alana sighed and handed the rest of the chocolate bar over to her daughter, who smiled happily and retreated back into the closet, munching happily on her chocolate.

‘I think you’re winning dear.’ Alana said, after twenty minutes had passed and Margot still hadn’t shown up.

‘We’re playing through the whole house.’ Olivia said.

Alana’s eyes widened. The house was gigantic, consisting of mostly empty rooms and hallways, it could take hours for Margot to find both of their children. ‘And mama agreed to this?’

‘Yes, she said she’d find us both before we’d even know it.’

‘That sounds like her.’ Alana smiled, tilting her head as she picked a sound coming from the hallway.

‘Oh no!’ Olivia whispered, pulling the door closed quickly, going very quiet.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Margot poking her head around. ‘You haven’t seen Noah or Olivia by any chance, have you?’ She asked, looking quite desperate.

‘No, I haven’t. Should I have?’

‘No, we’re playing hide and seek and I stupidly agreed to play through the whole house and I can’t find them anywhere. I can’t even find Hazelnut. I can’t find the _dog,_ Alana.’

Alana shook her head and laughed. ‘Seems like you brought this on yourself, dear.’

‘I did.’ Margot said, sitting down on the edge of the desk. ‘I think I’m going to give up, they’ll come out eventually. In the meantime, are you almost done with your paperwork?’ Margot asked.

‘Nearly finished.’ Alana said proudly, pushing her glasses into her hair.

‘Then you won’t mind if I do this.’ Margot smirked, swooping in, her hand grasping the back of Alana’s neck, pulling her out of her chair, kissing her deeply.

Alana was initially too stunned to respond, her body returning the kiss automatically, melting into Margot’s touch. When Margot’s hands started tugging on her shirt she was suddenly reminded of their daughter sitting in the cupboard behind them, who was able to see everything. She had to stop this. Now.

‘Margot.’ Alana said softly, pulling away from the kiss, trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t tell Margot why they couldn’t do this here without giving Olivia’s position away. Olivia was very competitive when it came to games and wouldn’t take kindly to her mother betraying her. On the other hand, she didn’t want to traumatize her daughter either.

Luckily, she’d always been quick on her feet. ‘It’d love to do this with you right now, but I should probably finish up first, we can do whatever you want then.’ She smiled, twirling a strand of Margot’s hair around her finger.

‘You’re almost done, plus I’ve always wanted to bend you over this desk and…’ She was interrupted by Alana pressing their mouths together, desperately trying to drown out the end of that sentence.

‘That sounds fun.’ Alana smiled nervously, pushing Margot towards the door, hoping to get her out of the study without any further incidents. ‘But as you always say ‘work first’’

Margot pouted sadly, tugging slightly on the collar of Alana’s blouse. ‘Please?’ Margot said, tilting her head adorably. ‘I’ll make it worth your while.’ She smirked cockily, leaning in to nip at Alana’s jaw.

Alana suppressed a groan, Margot wasn’t making this easy. ‘Later, I promise.’ Alana said. ‘Go find our children, and our dog.’ Alana smiled, pushing Margot through the door, shutting it and leaning against it, making sure that her wife wouldn’t come back in. She put a finger over her mouth, signaling to Olivia to stay put. She listened as Margot’s footsteps retreated.

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding and sagged against the door.

‘She’s gone, you can come out now.’ She said to Olivia.

Olivia crawled out of the closet, smiling widely. ‘Mama couldn’t find me!’ She said.

‘No, she couldn’t. Why don’t you take pity on her and help her find Noah and Hazelnut?’

‘But then they win.’ Olivia whined, falling down into Alana’s desk chair, spinning around gleefully. ‘And I want to win!’

Alana sighed. ‘Okay, you can stay here, but I do need my chair back, I really need to finish my work.’

‘Okay.’ Olivia said, jumping out of Alana’s chair, waiting for Alana to sit back down before climbing into her lap.

‘Liv…’ Alana warned.

‘Please? I’ll be quiet. I just really missed you.’ Olivia said, her green eyes big and pleading.

Alana had no idea where her daughter had learned to be so manipulative and cunning, but she had just been guilt-tripped by a four-year-old. Maybe it was the power suit. But whatever it was, Alana had no other choice but to let her daughter sit in her lap while she worked.

Olivia passed her time by making a paperclip chain a Alana typed up her paperwork.

About twenty minutes later Margot walked through the door a second time.

‘Alana, I can’t find Olivia anywhere, and Noah hasn’t seen her either, can you please help me look?’ She said before she looked up and found Olivia sitting in Alana’s lap, smiling widely.

‘Hi mama! I won!’ She said happily, draping her paperclip chain around her neck like a necklace.

‘How long has she been here?’ Margot asked, staring at Olivia.

‘About 40 minutes.’ Alana said, looking pointedly at Margot.

She saw realization dawn on Margot’s face as she too realized that she had been about to instigate sex while their daughter was in the room.

‘Where was she hiding?’ Margot said blushing furiously.

‘In the closet!’ Olivia said, staring proudly at her mother.

‘You couldn’t tell me?’ Margot said, turning back to Alana.

‘I can’t betray my daughter, Margot.’ Alana smiled.

‘Obviously.’ Margot said. ‘So Olivia, want to get your victory snack?’

‘Yes please.’ Olivia said, hopping off Alana’s lap, happily taking her other mother’s hand.

‘She already had a whole chocolate bar.’ Alana said, turning back to her computer screen.

‘Mom!’ Olivia whined. ‘Shh!’

‘Sneaky, Liv. You can have an apple then. Go downstairs, you can tell Noah you won.’

‘Fine.’ Olivia grumbled, walking through the door, already shouting at Noah.

‘She’s going to be an impossible teenager.’ Alana said, shaking her head.

‘She really is.’ Margot said, perching on the edge of the desk, punching Alana in the shoulder.

‘Auw! What was that for?’

‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me _our daughter_ was in the room! Why didn’t you stop me?’

‘I did stop you. She didn’t see anything more than us kissing, which she sees all the time.’

‘So, are you done working yet?’ Margot said, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips now she had no longer traumatized her young daughter.

‘You’re incorrigible.’ Alana laughed. ‘But I am done.’

‘Great.’ Margot said, pulling Alana closer until her lips were just hovering over Alana’s. ‘So about my earlier proposition…’ She said, her breath ghosting over Alana’s lips.

‘Oh, I haven’t forgotten.’ Alana whispered back, brushing her lips against Margot’s. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss the door burst open. Noah running through and Olivia following closely behind.

‘He’s eating my chocolate!’ Olivia yelled, chasing her big brother around the room. Margot pulled away from Alana, slightly embarrassed and annoyed that they had been interrupted again.

‘Noah, where did you get that?’ Alana said sternly.

‘The cupboard.’ Noah said, holding the chocolate above his head, Olivia jumping to reach it, coming up short.

‘Noah! Give it to me! I won it!’

‘You already had chocolate, Liv.’ Margot said, grabbing the chocolate bar from Noah.

‘Hey!’ Noah said disappointedly.

‘Nobody gets any chocolate.’ Margot said, handing the bar to Alana who put in her secret drawer.

‘It’s almost dinner time. Maybe as a desert.’ Alana added, taking in her children’s disappointed expressions.

‘Okay.’ Noah grumbled, he was always more easily pacified than his sister.

Olivia crossed her arms and frowned angrily. ‘But I won.’

‘I know you did, honey. But you also have to eat dinner. We don’t want you to turn into the chocolate monster, now do we?’

‘I want to be the chocolate monster!’ Olivia said, stomping out of the room. ‘I want chocolate!’ She yelled, Noah following her, trying to calm her down.

‘Well that backfired.’ Alana mumbled.

‘Let’s just go watch a movie with them or something. I am afraid to even touch you right now. They will most certainly interrupt again.’

‘Alright. But I won’t forget what you said, maybe someday when the children aren’t around.’ Alana mused.

‘Yes please.’ Margot said. ‘Now hand over that chocolate, I think I deserve some.’


	83. Old Scars and New Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes scars hurt for no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more flashbacks! I seriously have no idea if this is any good or if this makes any sense, but I tried to make the best of the prompt. (To clarify, not the prompts fault at all, I am just struggling to keep up the quality of my writing.)
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Morning.’ Alana said sleepily, rolling onto her side, her eyes still closed.

‘Morning dear.’ Margot said, sounding a little more awake than Alana did.

‘What time is it?’ Alana asked, the back of her hand brushing across Margot’s stomach, earning her a sharp intake of breath.

Alana blinked her eyes open, that hadn’t been an inhale of pleasure, but one of pain.

‘What’s wrong?’ Alana said, suddenly awake, afraid she’d somehow hurt Margot.

‘I don’t know.’ Margot said, frowning. ‘But that hurt.’

Alana carefully lifted Margot’s shirt up, her brow furrowing further as she saw what the problem was.

Margot’s hysterectomy scar was red and swollen, it looked incredibly painful. Alana gently probed the skin with her fingertips. It wasn’t hot, so that was good. But Margot did hiss in pain.

‘That doesn’t look or feel good.’ Margot said, looking down at her own stomach, seeing the angry red scar. ‘How even did this happen? I mean, it is nine years old. Kind of weird that it would get infected now.’ Margot said, groaning as she said up, the movement stretching the scar.

‘I don’t think it is infected. It’s just a little sensitive.’

‘You can say that again.’ Margot said. ‘So if it isn’t infected, what is it? And how did it happen?’

‘I don’t know for sure. Did you do something different? New soap or something like that?’

‘Not that I recall.’ Margot said thoughtfully.

‘It just happens sometimes. Old scars hurting for no reason.’

‘That sounds vaguely poetic.’ Margot smiled, pulling Alana against her. ‘So what do you recommend doctor?’

‘Don’t touch it, take some ibuprofen, and we’ll see what happens. It should subside in a few days, and if it doesn’t, I suggest you see a dermatologist.’

‘Thanks doc.’ Margot said. ‘I am hope it isn’t infected, hate to go through that drama again.’

‘When was it infected?’ Alana asked, brows furrowed in confusion. She didn’t remember Margot ever complaining about the scar before.

‘It was when we first met. The scar was a lot fresher then, not completely healed. You seriously don’t remember?’

‘No?’ Alana said, trying very hard to recall the event.

‘It was a couple of days after our kiss, I think. We hadn’t seen each other much. You had found a lead and Mason was excited, so we didn’t really have a lot of time alone.’

‘Until one evening I found you in the library.’ Alana said, a little unsure.

‘Yes.’ Margot smiled, intertwining her fingers with Alana’s, silently urging her to continue.

‘You were sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed like you were asleep, but your mouth was a thin line and your brows were drawn together in pain. Because of your scar…’ Alana said, suddenly remembering how that evening went down. Feeling ridiculous that she had forgotten, it was a very important after all.

* * *

_‘Margot?’ Alana said, noticing Margot’s pained expression. ‘Is everything okay? Are you in pain? Did someone hurt you?’ She asked, realizing this was a bit forward, seeing as she had known the other woman only for a little more than a week. But they had already kissed, so maybe she wouldn’t mind._

_‘No, I’m fine.’ Margot said, sitting up, biting her lip to keep from groaning._

_‘You’re not fine. I know we barely know each other. But I am also a doctor. If you’re in pain, I might be able to help.’_

_‘I wouldn’t say we barely know each other. We did kiss after all. Or did you forget?’ Margot said, smiling but the look in her eyes was closer to sadness than to joy._

_‘Of course I didn’t.’ Alana smiled softly, walking over to the couch. ‘So, can I take a look?’_

_Margot nodded. ‘Sorry, I’m not used to this, whatever this is.’ She said, motioning between them_

_‘Don’t apologize. Me neither. We can figure it out together. It’s hard to trust someone after everything we’ve been through. Especially if others see your pain as weakness.’_

_‘Pain is weakness.’ Margot repeated dryly._

_‘So where does it hurt?’ Alana asked, sitting down next to Margot on the couch._

_‘It’s the scar. On my stomach.’ Margot said, realizing she needed to be a bit more specific._

_‘Uhm.’ Alana said, looking at Margot’s shirt, hating how awkward this was. They had kissed, she’d seen Margot’s scars before. So why did this feel too intimate?_

_‘Right, the shirt.’ Margot said, mechanically unbuttoning her blouse._

_Alana tried to keep her face neutral as she saw the red and inflamed scar on Margot’s stomach._

_‘Can I?’ She asked, her hand hovering over Margot’s stomach, Margot nodded her okay._

_Alana started to gently trace the skin around the scar with her finger tips, feeling the heat radiating from it._

_‘Does this hurt?’ Alana said, carefully applying pressure. She had to give Margot credit for not yelling in pain, instead she just bit her lip and nodded._

_‘It’s infected. You should see a doctor.’_

_‘I thought that was what I was doing.’ Margot said, smiling humorlessly._

_‘What I meant was that you should get some antibiotics. I could prescribe some for you, but it is better if they do a test to see what it is specifically. The broad-spectrum antibiotics aren’t as effective. So I suggest you go see the doctor who did the operation.’_

_‘That is going to be a little difficult.’ Margot said, Alana realizing her mistake too late. ‘He wasn’t really a conventional doctor. Nor was it a conventional surgery.’_

_‘I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.’_

_‘No, it’s okay. You should know, being my doctor and all.’_

_‘I’m not really your doctor…’ Alana said, trailing off as she realized she should probably shut up. She knew very little of how Margot had gotten the scar she knew the results, the abortion, the forced hysterectomy, the horrible thing Mason had done to her. Will had told her some of it, Mason alluded to it several times, but she had no idea what had precisely happened to Margot._

_‘You probably know that I was pregnant and that that is no longer the case.’ Margot said, staring straight ahead, her voice unwavering._

_‘I was in an accident. Well, Mason send one of his men to cause an accident. He crashed his car into mine, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was strapped to an operation table, Mason hovering over me. Gloating, saying that having the ability to carry a child made me dangerous, so he was going to take that from me too.’ Her voice was still steely, not a hint of emotion. Her eyes were hard and cold, but Alana saw that her hand had moved to her stomach subconsciously. She doubted that Margot had ever told this to anyone. She wanted to do something, but had no idea what. In all her years as a practicing psychiatrist, she had come across some truly horrible things, but this. The cruelty of it, she had no idea what to say._

_‘So, that’s what actually happened.’ Margot said, a single tear rolling down cheek, no longer able to keep pretending that this didn’t hurt her._

_I’m glad you told me.’ Alana said, realizing that Margot didn’t want her pity or empty platitudes._

_‘I’m glad I told you too.’ Margot said, wiping at her cheek. ‘So, anything you can do about the pain now?’ Margot said, changing the subject back to the present. Where the physical pain could replace the emotional one. Where she could hide her feelings at the loss of her child, her fertility. Rebuilding her walls._

_‘Here.’ Alana said, taking a pill bottle out of her pocket, handing Margot a tablet. ‘These work better than any over the counter medicine.’_

_Margot hesitated a second before taking it. ‘Cheers.’ She said, dry swallowing the pill, Alana doing the same._

* * *

‘It was sort of unethical for you to share your prescription painkillers with me.’ Margot smiled.

‘I didn’t care then and I don’t care now. I was trying to make you like me.’ Alana smirked.

‘I liked you plenty already. The drugs were a bonus though.’

‘I’m still glad you trusted me enough to tell me, even when we knew each other for a week.’

‘You were very trustworthy. I never regretted it. Not once.’

‘Good, I never regretted telling you anything either. Except maybe that I am ticklish. I do regret telling you that.’ Alana smiled.

‘I would see that as an invitation to go and tickle you. But moving would make my scar hurt. So I’ll take a raincheck.’

‘I’ll get you a painkiller.’ Alana said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

‘The good kind?’ Margot teased.

‘No, the crappy over the counter kind. My prescription ran out years ago.’

‘Too bad.’ Margot sighed, not completely hiding her smile.

‘I’ll make you breakfast in bed to make it up to you.’ Alana said as she returned to the bedroom, a glass of water and two ibuprofen in her hand.

‘Pancakes?’ Margot asked, eyes big and pleading.

‘Of course.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot softly, throwing on her robe. ‘I’ll be back with pancakes soon.’

Margot smiled as Alana left the room. She had the best wife ever. Everybody else would have run screaming from the room when she told them the story of how she’d gotten that scar. Deciding that she had too much baggage, was too screwed up to date, let alone marry. But Alana hadn’t done that. Alana had stayed, Alana loved her despite all of that, loved her for who she was. She hated what had happened to her, but she hadn’t hated Margot because of it. And Margot was oh so grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are so so welcome! I am kind of desperate, I have sort of run out of ideas. Please, any little thing helps!


	84. Midlife Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot finds a grey hair and sort of panics. Luckily Alana is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely prompt I got!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘What are you doing?’ Alana asked as she walked into their bedroom that afternoon, catching Margot staring pointedly at a strand of her hair.

‘Will you look at this and tell me that it is _not_ a grey hair?’ Margot said, turning around.

‘Let me see.’ Alana said, trying to keep from smiling. Margot looked absolutely horrified at her discovery and Alana could see the opportunity for payback.

‘Mmh.’Alana mused, inspecting the hair. ‘Do you want me to lie?’

‘No, yes. Just tell me if I’m getting old.’

‘Well, this _is_ a grey hair.’

Margot gasped.

‘But now it is gone.’ Alana said, plucking the hair from Margot’s head.

‘Hey!’ Margot yelped, rubbing her scalp.

‘Don’t be a baby. It doesn’t hurt that much.’ Alana smiled.

‘But now three will take its place.’ Margot whined.

‘It’s hair, not a hydra. You have enough hair to cover up the couple of grey ones you might get.’

‘I can’t believe I’ve got a grey hair.’ Margot sighed defeated.

‘Had. It’s gone now. And that’s normal. You’re getting older.’ Alana smirked, Margot worrying about getting older was kind of adorable.

‘I’m getting old.’ Margot repeated like she just realized this for the first time.

‘Yes, that’s life. I remember you saying something like that to me 2 years ago.’

‘But that was _you_! Do you even have grey hairs?’

‘Probably, I don’t look for them anymore.’ Alana shrugged, she’d accepted her aging body when her eyesight had deteriorated. Margot didn’t mind the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes or the creases in her forehead, so why should she care about a couple of grey hairs? ‘You’ll always be beautiful to me Margot. Even when we’re both 80 and our children have put us in a home. Where we will complain about everyone and everything.’ Alana smiled, taking Margot’s face in her hands, her thumbs stroking the hard bones of her chin and jaw.

‘You’d never let them put us in a home, you’re too stubborn for that. You’ll be wanting to do everything yourself forever.’

‘Probably true.’ Alana smiled, happy that Margot was smiling again. ‘So, want to have sex before we’re too old?’

‘We’ll never be too old for that.’ Margot smirked, her hands skimming up and down Alana’s back.

‘I hope so, because I can’t keep my hands off of you.’ Alana said, pulling Margot back to their bed.

‘Thanks for making me feel better.’ Margot said as her back hit the mattress.

‘No problem, darling. You made me feel better when I had my mini midlife crisis years ago.’

‘I am not having a midlife crisis.’ Margot said defensively, worrying her lip between her teeth, staring defiantly up at Alana, who was hovering above her, grinning widely.

‘You so are. Worrying about grey hairs and wrinkles. Maybe you should buy a ridiculous sports car so you feel better about your fleeting youth.’

‘I used to have a sports car, I wouldn’t say it was ridiculous, and you made me sell it.’

‘I didn’t make you sell anything. You sold it yourself. And it _was_ ridiculous, you only bought it to annoy your coworkers.’

‘So are you saying I can buy a new one?’

 ‘No, you are not buying a sports car. We have two children. It is not practical.’

‘What about a motorcycle then?’ Margot smirked, kissing a trail down Alana’s throat.

‘How is that any more practical?’ Alana laughed, arching her back in reaction to Margot’s kisses.

‘It isn’t. But it’s hot.’

Alana thought it over, Margot in dark leather and on a motorbike was a pretty incredible mental picture. ‘You’re not getting a motorcycle.’ Alana said, pulling Margot’s shirt from her skirt. ‘They are dangerous.’

‘I actually have a license. I would have to get it renewed of course.’

‘You know how to drive a motorcycle? We’ve been married for 9 years and you never told to tell me this?’ Alana said, a stunned and disbelieving look on her face. Margot made use of this by flipping them over.

‘It never came up.’ Margot shrugged, discarding her shirt.

‘Well, I am not letting you get a motorcycle. License or not.’

‘But I look _really_ good in leather.’ Margot husked, working on removing Alana’s shirt.

‘You do.’ Alana moaned, her eyes falling closed as Margot sucked lightly on her pulse point, one of her weak spots.

‘We could take rides together. You sitting behind me, _very_ closely. Your arms wrapped tightly around my waist. It would be romantic. And hot.’ Margot said between kisses to Alana’s pale skin.

‘Don’t – try to sweet talk me into letting you get a motorcycle. It is _not_ happening.’ Alana said, her hands tangling in Margot’s hair, pushing her wife further down her body.

‘So if I am not allowed to get a sports car _or_ a motorcycle, how am I supposed to go through my midlife crisis?’ Margot smiled, unhooking her own bra and letting it fall to the ground.

‘You could dye your hair a crazy color. Fire hydrant red maybe.’ Alana smirked, tugging lightly on Margot’s curls.

‘I am not dyeing my hair.’

‘It would take care of your grey hairs.’

‘I’d rather get a motorcycle.’ Margot said. ‘Red is more your color anyway.’

‘Can we put this conversation on hold for now? It is getting kind of hard for me to think.’ Alana sighed as Margot swirled her tongue around a stiff nipple before taking it into her mouth. ‘And I might say something stupid if we keep talking.’

‘That was kind of what I was hoping for.’ Margot smiled, switching to Alana’s other breast, lavishing it with the same attention as she had given its twin.

‘You’re mean.’ Alana said, her hand tangling in Margot’s hair, trying to direct her wife’s attention to the pooling wetness between her legs.

Margot’s answer to that was to finale move lower, licking and kissing her way down Alana’s stomach.

‘Margot.’ Alana whined, lifting her hips of the bed, hoping that Margot would get the hint and take care of the trousers, that she was somehow still wearing.

Margot did get the hint and unbuttoned Alana’s slacks, pulling them down her legs. Now the only thing between her and Alana’s copious wetness was a scrap of lace, and that was easily remedied.

‘God yes.’ Alana moaned as Margot delivered a broad stroke to her center, sending shivers throughout her whole body.

Margot, who wasn’t satisfied with her currently level of access, bent one of Alana’s legs and hooked the other over her shoulder, giving her more room to work and a better angle.

It wasn’t long before Alana was moaning and whimpering underneath Margot’s expert touch, her hands pulling almost painfully on Margot’s hair. Margot didn’t notice, too absorbed in giving Alana pleasure to care.

‘Margotmargotmargot.’ Alana repeated, her voice hoarse and her eyes screwed shut. She was so close.

At Alana’s almost reverent chant of her name, Margot sped up her pace, curling and twisting her fingers, taking Alana’s clit between her lips, flicking it with her tongue.  Her free hand pressing Alana’s hips back onto the bed, exerting enough pressure to bruise.

Alana came silently with a breathless scream. Margot smirked as she continued her ministrations, prolonging Alana’s pleasure. She knew it had been really good when Alana couldn’t even moan.

Eventually, as the blinding light behind her eyelids died down and coherent thoughts started returning, Alana released the death grip she had on Margot’s hair, her arms falling limply to her side.

Margot crawled back up Alana’s body, kissing the hot skin of Alana’s completely relaxed form until she reached her wife’s kiss-swollen lips.

‘Good to know I am not too old to do _that_.’ She smirked, brushing her lips softly against Alana’s. Willing her to open her still closed eyes.

‘Very good to know.’ Alana moaned, her blue eyes blinking open to meet Margot’s sparkling green ones. Her hands ghosting over the skin of Margot’s bare back, pausing to stroke each line of raised skin she encountered.

‘So…’ Margot said, no longer able to ignore her own arousal.

‘You want something dear?’ Alana said, her hands already pulling down the zipper of Margot’s skirt.

‘Just you.’ Margot smiled, wiggling her hips to help Alana get rid of the skirt.

‘Any part of me you are specifically interested in?’ Alana smirked, bypassing Margot’s underwear and running a teasing finger up through Margot’s sex.

‘This is great already.’ Margot smiled, resting her head on Alana’s shoulder as she rocked her hips back against Alana’s palm.

Somehow, Margot ended up doing most of the work again, not that she minded as Alana was whispering  into her ear, coaxing her higher, kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders, stroking her back until Margot came with a sigh. Her orgasm wasn’t as intense as Alana’s had been, but it still made her feel boneless and spend.

As Alana extracted her fingers and Margot rolled off of her, both of them a breathless and sweaty mess, she couldn’t stop smiling.

She intertwined her hand with Alana’s, squeezing it softly. ‘That was great.’

‘Uhu.’ Alana nodded. ‘I am surprised we weren’t interrupted.’

‘Me too. We have had a bit of a rough week.’

‘Bit of a rough month.’ Alana sighed, rolling onto her side, staring at Margot’s profile in weak light of the setting sun. Her wife’s chest rising and falling slowly as her breathing returned to normal.

‘It is suspiciously quiet downstairs.’ She said, narrowing her eyes, turning her head to meet Alana’s gaze.

‘Come, let’s get into the shower and check it out.’ Alana said, kissing Margot’s cheek sweetly, before getting up.

‘So, about the motorcycle…’ Margot said as she watched Alana retreat into the bathroom.

‘The answer is no. Never going to happen. Find something else to make you feel young again.’

‘What we just did made me feel pretty good.’ Margot smiled, following Alana into the bathroom, kissing her shoulder. ‘Can I do that again?’

Alana smiled and pulled her into the spray, kissing her deeply. ‘You’ll never hear me say no to that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else really turned on by the idea of Margot on a motorcycle, or is that just me? Anyway, all prompts are welcome, and if you send me one a while ago and I haven't done it yet, it is not because I hate it, it is because I am terrible at keeping track of them and probably forgot about it. So it isn't you, it's me. So this is me saying it is totally fine to send them again, because I am a very unorganized person.


	85. When the Clock Strikes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has a nightmare, her mothers try their best to comfort her.

It was three in the morning when the screaming started.

‘Mama! Mommy!’ Olivia yelled, her voice shrill with panic.

Alana’s eyes flew open, she was usually hard to wake, but the panicked screams of her daughter had her standing next to her bed in seconds.

She practically flew across the hallway, flipping on the lights in Olivia’s room, finding her daughter sitting up in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, tears streaming down her face and her lips trembling.

‘Oh sweetheart.’ Alana said, her heart breaking as she saw how scared her daughter was. ‘It’s okay. Mommy’s here. Shh.’ She said, pulling Olivia into her lap, rocking her gently. ‘It’s okay. It was just a bad dream. Everything is okay.’ She soothed, stroking her daughter’s fine hair.

Olivia was completely in hysterics, whatever the dream had been about, it had been bad. She was clutching Alana’s shirt, crying into her shoulder.

Alana continued to stroke Olivia’s hair, holding her tightly against her until the girl’s shoulders stopped shocking.

‘Hey, it’s okay. It’s not real. It was just a dream.’ She assumed it was a bad dream, in her experience it usually was.

‘But, but.’ Olivia hiccupped, her shoulders starting to shake again.

‘Ssshh. Just a dream, just a bad dream.’ Alana shushed, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

Margot, who’d also woken up from Olivia’s screams of pure terror, was standing in the door opening. Once she saw Alana had it under control, she went to check on Noah, who was still sleeping peacefully in the room next door. That kid slept like a brick. Olivia’s scream could have woken the dead but Noah was still fast asleep.

Alana looked up and their eyes met. Alana probably tried to convey something like ‘go back to bed, I’ll take care of it.’ But Margot chose to ignore that and interpret it as an invitation to sit down on the bed next to them instead.

Olivia looked up as the bed dipped beneath her, her normally green eyes red from crying. Margot’s heart broke just like Alana’s had done earlier. She hated to see her children in pain or sad or scared. And although she knew she couldn’t always be there to protect them, especially not from things like nightmares, she wished she could. Her usually strong and brash daughter looked absolutely terrified.

Margot gently rubbed Olivia’s back.

‘We’re here Liv. It was just a nightmare.’ Margot said.

‘But it looked so real.’ Olivia sniffed, wiping at her tears.

‘I know it does, honey. But it was just a dream. Things that happen in dreams don’t really happen.'

‘But it happened in the movie too.’

Margot frowned, trying to remember what movie’s Olivia had watched lately that could warrant such a reaction.

Alana looked over and shrugged, she didn’t know either. They were always very careful in picking movies for their children to watch. After Noah had accidentally seen a scene from some horror movie on TV when he was three and had nightmares for weeks, they childproofed everything.

‘What movie Liv?’ Alana asked gently, smiling encouragingly down at the girl.

‘Cinderella.’

‘But you love Cinderella.’ Alana said, looking questioningly up at Margot, who shrugged in return.

‘But the stepmother is so mean! She scares me.’ Olivia said softly, clinging tighter to her mother.

Margot knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help it; she smiled. Alana looking at her disapprovingly. The thing was, after Olivia had watched the ancient cartoon version of Cinderella 200 times. They let her watch the life action version, in which Cate Blanchett played the stepmother. The one Olivia was apparently scared of.

Margot’s smile faltered as Olivia looked up, her lip still trembling. And Margot remembered that this was about Olivia’s fear and not her stupid contest with Alana over Cate Blanchett.

‘She’s also not real. It’s just a fairytale. Like your book. It is just a story.’

‘But she tried to take me from you.’ Olivia said, her lip starting to tremble again.

‘We’d never let anyone take you from us. Not ever.’ Alana said, feeling guilty. Olivia knew she was adopted, they had never hidden it from her. She was still too young to understand exactly what that meant, but maybe subconsciously there were some abandonment issues at play.

‘No one is ever going to take you away Olivia.’ Margot said, wrapping her arms around her daughter’s shoulders. ‘Not ever.’

‘Your mother is right. Your dream was just a dream. And Cinderella is just a movie. And it is okay to be scared because of it. But Cinderella’s stepmother doesn’t exist and can’t take you away or do anything else, okay?’

Olivia nodded, trying to put on a brave face.

‘Do you think you can go back to sleep?’ Margot asked softly.

‘What if I dream of her again?’ Olivia said, fear creeping back into her voice.

‘You won’t. And if you do, just remember that Cinderella defeated her in the end. So you can too.’

Olivia still wasn’t convinced. ‘Can I sleep with you?’

Alana knew she shouldn’t but Olivia looked so small and scared. She nodded. ‘Just to make sure your bad dream doesn’t return.’

A weak smile appeared on Olivia’s face, but a smile none the less. Margot lifted Olivia out of Alana’s lap, carrying the girl to their room. Alana following not far behind, carrying Fluffy.

Margot put Olivia down in the middle of the bed, safely wedging her between Alana and herself.

‘Here.’ Alana said, handing her daughter the raggedy stuffed bunny. ‘Fluffy will keep you safe. He fights bad dreams. Remember?’

This was something she had told Noah years ago, it was part of the reason he had given the toy to his sister years ago.

‘Now let’s try and sleep okay? It is still very early.’ Alana said, kissing her daughter’s cheek as Margot kissed the other.

‘Okay.’ Olivia said in a small voice, clutching Fluffy to her chest, staring wide eyes at the ceiling.

Margot turned off the lights, putting a hand of Olivia’s arm, letting her daughter know she still there. Alana doing the same.

Eventually, Olivia fell back asleep. Alana and Margot following soon afterwards.

* * *

Luckily, Olivia’s nightmare didn’t return. Sadly, even when Olivia was soundly asleep, she moved around quite a lot. Kicking them in the legs and elbowing them in the stomach.

Margot actually woke up when the elbowing and kicking stopped, signaling that Olivia had gotten out of bed.

‘At least she didn’t have another nightmare.’ Alana said groggily, scooting closer to Margot.

‘That is fortunate. I think I actually got bruises.’ Margot said, rubbing her knee.

‘Me too. Do you think we made a mistake in telling her she was adopted while she was so young?’

‘Well, as you said, there is never an ideal time to tell her. And we explained to her what it meant, and that we would always be her mothers. And I don’t think this dream was really about that.’

‘I hope your right. I hate seeing her so scared.’

‘Doubly so because it was her namesake that made her so scared.’ Margot grinned, she couldn’t help bringing it up.

Alana punched her in the shoulder. ‘You had to say it!’

‘I’m sorry, I am just saying she never had any problem with cartoon Cinderella’s stepmother.’

‘Don’t put it on Cate. She did nothing wrong.’

‘Except giving our daughter a nightmare.’

‘Not her fault.’ Alana said, turning onto her back, crossing her arms across her chest. ‘Let’s go downstairs and see how Olivia is doing.’

‘Just admit that you’ll never look at Cate Blanchett the same way again.’ Margot smirked, kissing Alana on the cheek teasingly.

‘Never going to happen.’ Alana huffed.

‘We’ll see when the next nightmare rolls around.’

They found Olivia downstairs, sitting on the couch with her brother, Fluffy in her hand and Hershey in her lap. Hazelnut was sitting on the floor, wagging her tail, resting her head on the couch, looking at Olivia with her big brown eyes.

Noah was talking sweetly to his sister, reassuring her it was okay to have nightmares and that he used to be scared of the Evil Queen in Snow White.

Alana smiled softly as she witnessed her two kids talking so sweetly about their fears, supporting each other.

‘You’re a good mom, you know.’ Margot said, encircling Alana’s waist with her arms from behind. ‘Even if you did expose her to the terrible influence that is Cate Blanchett.’

‘Shut up.’ Alana said, her smile still audible in her voice, betraying her words. ‘You’re a good mother too.’

Margot grinned. ‘Well, we do share a mug that says we are the world’s greatest mother.’

‘We do.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot on the cheek. ‘And I’ll be using it for my morning coffee today.’

‘Why you? I definitely got more bruises.’

‘I was out of bed first.’ Alana said, escaping from Margot’s grip and walking into the kitchen, looking for the mug. Spotting it on the highest shelf. ‘Seriously, Margot?’ Alana whined, unable to reach it.

‘Hey, you have to play smart sometimes.’ Margot smiled, leaning past Alana to claim the mug.

‘Can we have pancakes?’ Noah said, walking into the kitchen, his sister and their pets in tow.

‘Of course.’ Margot said. ‘Thank you for taking such good care of your sister.’ She smiled, ruffling his hair. ‘Maybe you should drink from this today.’ She said, handing him the world’s best mother mug. ‘Mom and I can’t decide who gets to use it, anyway’

‘You’re both the best mothers in the world.’ Noah said, proudly claiming the mug, not finding it strange at well.

Olivia nodded, she was, understandably so, a little more subdued this morning.

But slowly, during the course of the day, their loud and brave daughter slowly reappeared. And she didn’t have another Cate Blanchett related nightmare ever again, much to Alana’s joy.


	86. Funeral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a death and Margot and Alana react in the only appropriate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for loud lesbian sex.

‘Margot, what’s going on?’ Alana asked breathlessly, as soon as she’d walked through the door that afternoon, Margot had pressed her back against it and kissed her deeply, her hands roaming freely down her body.

‘Are you complaining?’ Margot smirked, nipping playfully at Alana’s lower lip, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

‘No.’ Alana laughed, practically giggling. ‘But what about the children?’ She looked around, surprised that they hadn’t already interrupted their make-out session against the front door.

‘Noah is at baseball practice and Olivia is at a friend’s house, so we are all alone for the next couple of hours.’ Margot said with a meaningful smile.

‘Is that the only reason for this enthusiastic greeting? Again, I am not complaining, just curious.’ Alana smiled, her arms hooked around Margot’s neck.

‘I got some good news today. Great news actually.’ Margot beamed, leaning in to peck Alana on the lips.

‘And what news would that be?’ Alana smiled back, Margot’s giddiness was infectious.

‘Here.’ Margot said, handing Alana a slightly creased page she’d been holding the whole time. Alana apparently too preoccupied with Margot’s lips pressing against hers to notice before.

‘What’s this?’ Alana asked, frowning as she read the headline. ‘Margot, these are the obituaries.’

‘I know, read the top one on the left.’ She said, her eyes still sparkling happily.

So Alana did, with each word understanding why her wife was so happy someone was dead. Once she finished the article, she too was smiling widely. She knew it was entirely inappropriate to smile like this while reading the news that someone had passed. But she just couldn’t help herself.

‘Great isn’t it?’ Margot smiled as she saw that Alana was done reading. ‘Never again will I have him calling me to complain that I need to give his son more responsibility.’

‘Or have him rant to you how ecofriendly, gay women are ruining the country.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot, her tongue tracing Margot’s lower lip, waiting for her wife to allow her entrance, which was quickly granted. As they kissed Margot tangled her hands in Alana’s hair, pulling out the pins that were holding her hair up, causing half of the dark curls to tumble down. At the same time Alana let the newspaper fall to the floor, her fingers digging into Margot’s hips, pulling her even closer.

As the need for air became too desperate to ignore, they broke apart. Alana biting her bottom lip as she stared hungrily up at her wife, her eyes dark. Margot was faring much the same way, her eyes glued to Alana’s kiss-swollen lips, to the lipstick smeared around them. She licked her own lips, tasting the cherry flavor that went so well with the dark red color.

‘So want to disrespect Roger’s memory right here in the hallway or will you let me take you upstairs?’

‘I don’t know.’ Alana husked, her hands moving to cup Margot’s ass through her jeans. ‘It is kind of hot to do it right here in the foyer. But the bed is so much more comfortable.’

‘How’s your hip?’ Margot asked, even in the heat of the moment, she always asked how Alana was doing. What was the point of having sex if Alana wasn’t comfortable?

Alana pouted. ‘It makes me feel old when you ask that.’

‘Alana.’ Margot said sternly, looking her wife in the eye as she ran a finger up her spine, watching as Alana shivered slightly.

‘It is stinging a little.’ Alana admitted softly. ‘But we are still doing this. We have to celebrate the old coot’s death.’

Margot laughed, she couldn’t help it.

‘What is it?’ Alana asked curiously.

‘You said that me asking you about your hip makes you feel old, but you just used the word ‘coot’.’

‘Well, he was. What would you call him then, if I am being old-fashioned?’ Alana said, slightly offended.

‘A jackass, a jerk, a grade-A asshole? Just to name a few.’ Margot smirked, her hand plucking the rest of the pins that where holding Alana’s elaborate hairstyle together from her hair.

‘Fine, so can we make his ghost angry by having loud lesbian sex in our bed?’ Alana smirked.

‘Always.’ Margot said, grabbing Alana’s hands and pulling her up the stairs. Their hands roaming free and their lips almost permanently glued together as they stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom.

As soon as the door slammed closed behind them, they started undressing, clothes flying everywhere until they were both in their underwear.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Alana whispered, taking in Margot’s nearly naked form as she pushed her backward to the bed. Before they reached it however, Margot stumbled over Alana’s discarded blazer. Falling to the ground with a loud thump, pulling Alana with her.

The both laughed as Alana had fallen right on top of Margot, her long hair obscuring her face.

‘Are you okay?’ Margot asked, pushing Alana’s hair away from her face, worried that the fall might have hurt her.

‘I’m fine. Your body broke my fall.’ Alana smiled, kissing Margot, lips brushing hungrily as their tongues slid together.

Margot smiled into the kiss. ‘Lucky you.’

‘Lucky me indeed.’ Alana smiled, throwing her head back before she slowly made her way down Margot’s body. Taking her time, kissing down her wife’s jaw, tracing the blue vein in her neck with her lips, sucking lightly where she could feel the slightly increased pulse, her tongue dipping into the hollow between her throat and collarbone.

‘Let’s get rid of this.’ Alana husked, snapping the strap of Margot’s blue bra.

‘Yes please.’ Margot said, reaching behind her own back to undo her bra, Alana sliding the garment off her arms, kissing her wife’s warm skin.

Once the bra was gone, thrown between the other discarded clothes on the floor, Alana kissed her way back to Margot’s chest.

‘Did I ever tell you you have amazing breasts?’ Alana said, looking up at Margot’s from beneath her dark lashes.

‘It might have come up once or twice, yes.’ Margot hummed contently as Alana’s hot mouth closed around her right nipple.

After Alana repeated her routine on her other breast, Margot was quite ready to explode, her hips canting up desperately.

‘So impatient. I love it.’ Alana smiled, blowing softly on the already stiff peaks, making them impossibly harder.

‘Alana.’ Margot moaned wantonly.

‘Just making sure I’ll make you scream loud enough for Roger to hear all the way in the ninth circle of hell.’

‘Trust me, that won’t be a problem.’ Margot said, guiding one of Alana’s hand down between her legs, making sure her wife was aware how wet and ready she already was.

‘I see.’ Alana husked, her eyes getting even darker, with one last kiss between Margot’s breasts she moved lower, pausing to kiss Margot’s scar. But Margot was having none of that, she was too aroused to waste another minute on foreplay.

Luckily, Alana seemed to get the message, placing a lingering kiss on her protruding hipbone, sucking on the skin as she worked the panties down Margot’s long legs.

‘God yes.’ Margot moaned, as Alana started off with a broad, exploratory lick.

Alana knew exactly what to do to give Margot the maximum amount of pleasure without making her come. Quick flicks of her tongue, an irregular rhythm, never letting her wife get used to it. Teasing her higher until Margot was panting and shivering beneath her, her whole body flushed, her eyes screwed shut, her hands desperately searching for something to hold on to as Alana finally started a favorable rhythm.

‘I’m – so _fucking_ close. Alana please.’ Margot moaned, one hand finding purchase in Alana’s messy hair, the other digging into the carpet.

Alana’s answer was to finish Margot off with a powerful flick of her tongue.

‘YES!’ Margot screamed, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole house and probably hell.

Alana climbed back up Margot’s sweaty body, a smug smile playing around her lips.

‘This is _so_ inappropriate. In the ‘do not speak ill of the dead’ way.’ Alana smiled, not feeling guilty in the slightest as she took in the blissful expression on Margot’s face.

‘It’s just like funeral sex. Only this time it is before the funeral, and we actually hate the person who has died. So who cares? He was a homophobic bastard who made me miserable for years.’

‘He was, but he had a family too, people who loved him.’

‘You are really ruining this for me, you know?’ Margot smiled, knowing Alana was just teasing. ‘His whole family is a bunch of racist, homophobic, religious nuts. I am sure ex-wife one through four have nothing good to say about him either. So let’s just be glad that we will never receive a hostile Christmas card from him ever again and let me take care of you. Because that was a pretty amazing orgasm you just gave me.’

‘It was pretty great, huh?’ Alana smiled. ‘You screamed pretty loudly.’

‘Totally deserved.’ Margot laughed, looking around, taking in the mess they had made of their bedroom. ‘We didn’t even make it to the bed.’ She continued, shifting under Alana’s weight as she suddenly realized how uncomfortable she actually was.

‘Well, you tripped.’ Alana smirked, rolling off Margot.

‘If you want me to return the favor, you’ll have to get up. The floor can’t be good for your back.’

‘You’re right.’ Alana said, rolling her eyes, stretching out her arm to Margot, wiggling her fingers until her wife pulled her to her feet.

‘And you better make getting up worth my while.’

‘Don’t I always?’

‘Well…’ Alana teased, yelping as Margot pushed her down onto the bed.

‘Don’t you dare finish that sentence.’ Margot smiled predatorily, straddling Alana’s hips. ‘I love you in black.’ She husked as she took in Alana in her lingerie, which she hadn’t taken off yet.

‘I can wear it again to Roger’s funeral.’ Alana grinned.

‘I do hope you plan to wear something on top of it. Don’t get me wrong, you look amazing, but no one else gets to see you like this. Especially not Matthew.’

‘Even if it would totally piss him off?’ She joked.

‘Even then, this is all mine.’ Margot said, running her hands from Alana’s shoulders to her hips.

‘All yours.’ Alana sighed breathlessly. ‘All yours.’


	87. A Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot wakes up and finds that Alana is no longer in bed with her. She gets up to investigate.

Margot had no idea what had woken her up exactly, all she knew was that it was way too early to get up. She turned on her side and felt around the bed for Alana’s warm, hoping that cuddling would make her fall back asleep. And if that didn’t work and if Alana was up for it, maybe some other activities their bed was very suited for that always helped her relax. But she could do none of that as Alana wasn’t in bed next to her.

She opened her eyes, staring at the turned back covers next to her. So that was what had woken her up, she always slept fitfully when Alana wasn’t next to her, silently reassuring her with her presence. She was certain her wife had been in their bed when she had fallen asleep earlier, Alana safely cradled in her arms. So where was she now?

She couldn’t see any light coming from the bathroom, so Alana most likely wasn’t there. Had one of their children had a nightmare again? No, she would have woken up before Alana did. That was pretty much all her sleep addled brain could think of for possibilities. Her brain _did_ know that getting back to sleep without Alana was going to be a lot harder, so it was important for her night’s rest that she find Alana and get her back to bed. She was also a little worried that her wife wasn’t in bed with her in the first place.  Alana usually slept like a brick and after the day she’d had at work, she should have been dead to the world at this time of night.

Margot rubbed her eyes and sat up, shaking her head a couple of times to get rid of her sleepiness. She checked their bathroom first just to make sure Alana hadn’t just left the lights off. She hadn’t, the bathroom was all clean glass and cold marble, no Alana.

She tiptoed across the hallway, checking in on Noah and Olivia, who were both sleeping peacefully in their beds. The former curled around Hazelnut, who wasn’t supposed to be on his bed, but Noah had apparently sneaked her in after story time. Olivia was sprawled out on her bed, she always kicked the covers off, so Margot tucked her back in before continuing her search for Alana.

She spotted a light on in the kitchen when she was halfway down the stairs. What was Alana’s doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?

She approached silently, her bare feet not making any sound on the cold marble floor. Not that it would have mattered as Alana had her headphones in. It was kind of surreal to see her wife dancing behind the kitchen counter at two in the morning to music she couldn’t hear. To make it even stranger, she was mixing something in a large ceramic bowl.

Margot frowned, rubbing her eyes again, sure she must actually be dreaming, Alana never voluntarily got up before seven. And even after seven it was a struggle to get her downstairs. So what the hell was she doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?

Alana hadn’t spotted her yet, her back turned to door. Margot walked over and tapped Alana on her shoulder. Startled, the older woman turned around, the bowl dropping from her hands. It should have been impossible for Margot, who was still half asleep and wanted very much to go back to bed, to catch the bowl before it hit the floor, but somehow she pulled it off. Saving the bowl from shattering into a thousand pieces and preventing the children waking up.

‘Jesus, Margot you scared me.’ Alana whispered, pulling her headphones from her ears.

‘Sorry.’ Margot said, putting the bowl on the counter. ‘I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to know what you were doing up at two in the morning. So what are you doing, baking?’ Margot asked, eyeing the batter in the mixing bowl confusedly.

‘Well,’ Alana started, looking down at her own bare feet in embarrassment. ‘I woke up, and my stomach was rumbling and I wanted some pancakes, so I am making pancakes.’ She smiled sheepishly.

‘You were hungry _for pancakes_ at two in the morning?’ Margot asked incredulously, no longer whispering.

‘Yes?’ Alana said. ‘I had this dream about pancakes and then I woke up and I needed to eat one. Like an actual craving. Plus I skipped dinner so I was hungry.’

‘You told me you had dinner at the office.’ Margot said sternly, staring into Alana’s guilty blue eyes.

‘I lied, but I was really tired and just wanted to go to bed.’ Alana said. ‘Sorry.’

‘You need to eat Alana.’ Margot sighed, dipping her finger into the pancake batter for a taste, earning her a slap on the wrist from Alana.

‘That’s why I am making pancakes, you can have one if you just wait until they are actually _ready_.’ Alana said, taking the bowl back, continuing her mixing.

‘So I can’t convince you to come back to bed with me?’ Margot yawned.

‘You can go back to bed if you want, but I am really hungry, and the batter is already halfway done.’

‘I’ll wait then. I don’t really sleep well without you.’ Margot said as she pulled out a chair, Alana smiled at her as she busied herself with the pancake mixture again.

‘So you dreamt about pancakes?’ Margot asked. ‘Tell me about that.’

‘Well, I dreamt I was eating a gigantic pancake, like really huge, and then I woke up and wanted a pancake.’

‘I see, so are you making gigantic pancakes?’

‘No, just regular ones.’ Alana smiled, pouring batter into the pan, filling the kitchen with the delicious smell of frying batter.

‘You make really great pancakes you know?’ Margot said as she inhaled deeply, the scent of the pancakes waking her up a little better.

‘Is that why you married me?’ Alana smirked, flipping the pancakes. She was surprisingly witty this early in the morning.

‘No, I married you because how amazing your ass looked in those tailored slacks you wore back then. And your boobs. You have _great_ boobs.’ Margot grinned, she was not as witty at this time of night. ‘The pancakes are just a bonus, but I would have accepted you as my trophy wife without your cooking skills.’

Alana put her hand on her chest in mock hurt. ‘I’m insulted.’ But her smile negated her words.

‘Also I knocked you up, so it was the right thing to do.’ Margot smiled, resting her chin on her arms, winking at Alana.

‘Insult upon injury.’ Alana laughed, throwing a towel at Margot’s face. ‘Why did I ever propose to you?’

‘Because I have an amazing ass as well.’ Margot smirked, throwing the towel back at Alana.

‘No, I am pretty sure it was because you called me an idiot.’

‘So my ass _isn’t_ amazing? Now _I’m_ insulted.’ Margot smirked, getting up to get plates and silverware. Bending over exaggeratedly to give Alana a good look of her ass in the shorts she had worn to bed that evening. She could feel Alana staring, winking at her wife as she straightened up.

‘Now give me a pancake so we can go back to bed.’ Margot smiled, sitting back down.

Alana rolled her eyes but slid a fresh pancake on Margot’s plate anyway.

‘Why are we having pancakes?’ A sleepy voice said from the doorway. Both women turned around, spotting Noah standing sleepily in the door opening. Rubbing his eyes, his hair adorably mussed.

It seemed they had forgotten to keep the volume down and had woken their son with their midnight banter.

‘Sorry buddy, did we wake you?’ Margot asked, her voice turning back into a whisper.

‘Can I have a pancake?’ Noah said, hopping onto the stool next to Margot, not answering her question.

‘Maybe you should go back to bed?’ Alana tried. ‘It is really late, or very early.’

‘But I want a pancake.’ Noah said. ‘You are awake too, and tomorrow is a Saturday.’

Margot groaned, their son was getting too smart. ‘Fine, you can have a pancake.’

Alana shook her head but got a plate for Noah too.

As they all got settled, about to dig into their pancakes, they were joined by the youngest member of the family.

‘Why are you all awake?’ Olivia asked, also rubbing the sleep form her eyes, Fluffy held tightly in her hands.

‘Because mommy wanted pancakes.’ Margot said. ‘You want one too Liv?’ She said, pulling out a chair as Olivia nodded. Might as well lean into it.

‘Good job dear, you woke the whole house up at two in the morning.’ She added.

‘That is all on you. I was just quietly listening to my music when you came in and started making noise.’

‘You are the one who started baking pancakes in the middle of the night in the first place. But it doesn’t matter, we’re all awake now. So let’s just enjoy our pancakes so we can go back to bed.’

‘Let’s.’ Alana said, finally taking a bite of her long awaited pancake.

‘So did you two have any interesting dreams?’ Margot asked, dragging a piece of pancake through her syrup before popping it into her mouth. ‘Mommy dreamt of pancakes.’

‘I dreamt of ponies.’ Olivia smiled.

‘What about you No?’ Alana asked.

‘I was in space, with dinosaurs.’

‘Space dinosaurs, nice.’ Margot laughed, ruffling Noah’s hair.

‘What did you dream, mama?’ Olivia asked.

‘I don’t remember my dreams.’ Margot answered truthfully.

‘That’s boring.’ Olivia said,

‘Very boring.’ Noah added.

‘At least your mother shares her interesting dreams with me.’ Margot smiled, her eyes meeting Alana’s. ‘She dreams for me.’

‘That’s true.’ Alana smiled, sliding another pancake onto her plate. And that’s how the whole Verger-Bloom family ended up eating pancakes at two in the morning, talking about their dreams. Once everyone was finished eating and Noah’s eyes started to fall closed again and Olivia started nodding off, it was time for bed, again.

* * *

‘Next time you want a midnight snack.’ Margot whispered as they climbed back into their bed, her arms encircling Alana’s waist, pulling them closer together. ‘Just make a pop tart like a normal person, don’t wake the whole house up with your delicious pancake smells.’

‘Won’t happen again, I promise.’ Alana yawned. ‘Now let’s go back to sleep, I’m tired.’

‘Yeah, no kidding.’ Margot sighed, nuzzling closer to Alana, finally able to fall back asleep.


	88. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Noah mess up and need to lay low for a while.

‘Mama?’

‘Noah?’ Margot asked, surprised to find her son here, in the attic. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Nothing.’ Noah said in a small voice, guiltily staring at his feet.

‘Noah.’ Margot said in a warning voice, closing the door behind her.

‘I’m hiding.’ Noah admitted, sitting down on a box with a huff, resting his head in his hands.

‘Hiding from what?’ Margot said, sitting down next to him, her eyes shooting between the door and her son.

‘Olivia.’ He said kicking up dust with his nervously swinging legs.

‘Are you two playing hide and seek again?’ Margot asked, a little confused why Noah would act like this if they were just playing a game.

‘No, I kind of spilled chocolate milk over her favorite book. It wasn’t my fault!’ He said quickly. ‘I was reading it and Hershey jumped into my lap and it just happened!’

Margot tried not to laugh at how scared Noah seemed to be of his little sister’s wrath. There might be a four year age difference, but Olivia was bossing her big brother around every chance she got. And an angry Olivia was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

‘You borrowed it without her permission, didn’t you?’ Margot asked softly, still nervously glancing at the door as she tousled Noah’s hair, hoping to reassure him a little.

‘I wanted to ask but she wasn’t home! She’s going to kill me. Or never speak to me again.’ Noah said sadly, the latter option apparently more scary to him than the first.

‘She won’t kill you, she might be mad for a bit, but she’ll get over it. You’re her brother and she’ll forgive you. Eventually.’ Margot said as she pulled her son into a one-armed hug.

Noah nodded sadly, looking up at her with his big blue eyes, so much like Alana’s.

‘Oh, sweetheart.’ Margot sighed as she saw Noah’s lip trembling. ‘I promise she won’t hate you. It was an accident, it happens. She will still love you.’

‘But- but, it was her favorite book.’ Noah sniffled, big tears rolling down his cheeks.

‘Sshh.’ Margot soothed, pulling him into her lap, he was actually too big for that now, but it was the only way. ‘She’ll forgive you. You know how she is. She’ll probably be mad for a little while, but you two will be playing together again in no time.’ Margot said, stroking Noah’s hair.

‘Why are you up here?’ Noah asked after he calmed down a little. ‘I was hiding up here because no one ever goes up to the attic. And you found me within minutes.’

‘Well,’ Margot started, averting her eyes. ‘It seems we had the same idea about hiding out.’ She admitted softly.

Noah’s eyes went wide. ‘You’re hiding too?’

‘I’m not hiding.’ Margot scoffed. ‘I’m waiting a little while so your mother has some time to cool down and does not make me sleep on the couch for the rest of the year.’ She sighed, now it was her turn to rest her head in her hands.

‘So what did _you_ do?’ Noah asked, his own troubles forgotten as his mother was probably about to tell him a very entertaining story.

‘I _accidentally_ ’ Margot said with a lot of emphasis. ‘turned her favorite blouse pink in the laundry. After she told me to take it to the dry cleaners.’

Noah pulled a sympathetic face. ‘She’s not going to like that.’

‘No, she isn’t. That’s why I am giving her some time to cool off before I go down there to explain myself. And the attic is the last place she’ll look. She hates the spiders.’ Margot said, motioning to all the cobwebs around them.

Noah nodded, agreeing that that was indeed the best course of action, avoiding the problem always worked.

And it did for a little while, until Olivia found her ruined book and Alana her ruined blouse. It happened weirdly simultaneous.

‘NOAH!’ Olivia’s shrill voice yelled out, anger clearly audible.

‘MARGOT!’ Alana’s voice sounded, just as angry but a little closer.

‘Oh no.’ Noah said, diving behind a stack of boxes containing summer clothes.

‘Oh shoot.’ Margot said, censoring herself just in time, no need to make Alana doubly angry by swearing in front of their kid.

Meanwhile, while Noah and Margot thought they were geniuses for hiding out in the attic, Olivia and Alana were definitely the smarter ones.

Alana knew Margot, she knew that her wife would go somewhere Alana would never go voluntarily, like the attic. Which was filled with spiders no matter what season.

Olivia knew her brother too. Whenever they played hide and seek, he always hid in the attic. So she would surely find him there now.

Alana and Olivia bumped into each other in front of the door leading to the stairs.

Alana, being the adult and all, put her own anger aside for a minute as she took in Olivia’s furious expression.

‘What happened Olivia?’ Alana asked.

‘Noah happened!’ Olivia huffed angrily, holding up her ruined book. ‘He spilled chocolate milk all over my book! And now he’s hiding.’

‘Your mother is hiding too. She turned my clothes pink.’ Alana said, her own frustration returning as she remembered telling Margot repeatedly to go to the drycleaners instead of washing it herself.

Margot and Noah could hear them talking behind the door, they looked at each other in fear. Knowing that they were about to get caught in an angry crossfire.

After a couple of agonizing minutes the door flew open and Olivia stormed up the stairs, screaming loudly.

‘Okay, No. Just tell her you’re sorry.’ Margot said, straightening up, no longer any use in hiding.

Noah nodded, standing up to face his sister’s wrath.

‘Liv, I am really, really, really sorry I spilled chocolate milk on your book.’ Noah said before Olivia had a chance to yell at him. ‘I shouldn’t have borrowed it without asking and I should have been more careful. I am really sorry.’ Noah said, hanging his head in shame.

‘I told you not to borrow it!’ Olivia said, her arms angrily crossed across her chest.

‘I know and I am really sorry. I just wanted to know what happened next. I’m really sorry.’ Noah said honestly.

Olivia, who wanted to be mad some more, but realized she couldn’t, just turned around and stormed off. Alana, who had been standing quietly behind Olivia, arms crossed, took a step forward.

Noah, who could feel the tension in the air, gave Margot a quick, reassuring hug and went downstairs, not wanting to be a part of what was about to happen.

‘I told you. I told you, Margot.’ Alana started, her eyes alight with anger. ‘And you didn’t listen and threw it in the washer anyway!’

‘I am really sorry, but it is just a shirt.’ Margot said, feeling the need to defend herself, knowing as soon as she said it she’d just made it worse.

‘It is not about the shirt! It is that you didn’t listen to me!’

‘I’m sorry, I was busy.’ Margot said, wishing she could just staple her mouth shut, because she was saying all the wrong things.

‘Whatever Margot.’ Alana said, throwing her pink blouse at Margot as she too stalked angrily down the stairs.

‘Nice job Margot.’ She sighed, flopping down on a box. Why did she have to be so goddamn defensive?

* * *

The rest of the evening was spend mostly in silence, Olivia and Alana throwing dirty looks at Noah and Margot, who were both trying to stay very quiet and to not make it any worse.

Margot put Noah to bed, telling her still sad son that Olivia would forgive him in the morning. No need to worry. Noah nodded and threw his arms around her neck, whispering that Alana would turn around to.

‘I hope so, No.’ Margot sighed, kissing him on the forehead, turning of the lights.

Alana had retreated to their bedroom after she’d put Olivia to bed an hour earlier. Margot could still see the lights on, but didn’t dare go in. It was a completely petty argument, but she had come off way to defensive and Alana needed some space. So she went back downstairs, mindlessly flipping through channels.

* * *

It was almost midnight, she had been about to fall asleep, when she heard Alana come down the stairs.

‘You didn’t come to bed.’ Alana said, leaning against the doorjamb, making Margot turn around.

‘I thought you wanted some space.’ Margot said.

Alana sighed but walked further into the room. ‘I did, t first. But then I realized I was kind of overreacting. You’re right, it’s just a shirt.’

‘No, you were totally right. I should have listened to you instead of messing up and giving you a totally lame excuse. I’m sorry.’

‘Well, if we’re both sorry, does that mean we can kiss and make up?’ Alana smiled, eyes sparkling mischievously. She had hoped Margot would come upstairs hours ago, as it really was just a petty argument about a shirt and she had forgiven her.

‘Yes please.’ Margot smiled happily, pulling Alana into her lap. ‘I’m really sorry, again.’ Margot said.

‘I know. Me too. Now, shut up before you say something stupid again.’ Alana smiled, attaching her mouth to Margot’s. ‘I only forgive you because I hate sleeping alone.’ Alana said.

‘I’ll take that.’ Margot smiled, lifting Alana up and carrying her upstairs. ‘If I ruin this shirt too, are you going to kick me out?’ She smirked, tugging at the sides of Alana’s blouse.

‘Don’t push it.’ Alana smiled back. ‘I think I get to ruin one of your shirts first.’

‘Go ahead, fair is fair.’ Margot smirked as Alana pulled her shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere.

‘Now we’re even.’ Alana smiled, pushing Margot back onto their bed, crawling on top of her.

‘But if we’re already even, how can I make it up to you?’ Margot smirked, her cockiness returning as she flipped them over. Leaving Alana gasping beneath her.

‘Then I take it back. We’re not even.’ Alana smirked, pushing Margot lower.


	89. Like Peas in a Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is imitating Alana, and when Alana's most hated friend makes an appearance, she makes it a little less bleak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're doing another two-year time jump, so be prepared for that!

Margot looked around the room as walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry, sighing loudly when she spotted Alana’s cane still in its spot by the door, her wife nowhere in sight.

‘Dammit Alana.’ She cursed softly under her breath. Alana had woken up a few days ago with a stabbing pain in her back, Alana told her it was nothing but Margot saw it steadily get worse over the next couple of days. And as Alana wouldn’t take any action herself, too stubborn to admit she was in pain, Margot took it upon herself to call their doctor, asking what it could be and how she could help.

The doctor gave her a quick walk through, saying it probably wasn’t serious, just old age acting up but if it continued, they should come in for an x-ray to make sure everything was still in its rightful place. He had also told her that Alana should probably start using her cane again to remove some of the strain from her back and hip.

Margot had relayed this information to Alana, who had nodded and told her she would if her back still hurt the next morning. That was yesterday and Alana’s back definitely still hurt this morning, making it painful for her to sit up and move around. So Alana was being her stubborn self and ignoring her wife’s, her doctor’s and her own common sense.

Margot got dressed quickly, already working on how to convince Alana to use the cane in her head. She grabbed the cane from its spot by the door and carried it downstairs, her thumb rubbing the cool metal grip of the cane.

‘Alana, you forgot something.’ Margot said as walked into the kitchen, her wife and children sitting at the table, eating their breakfast.

Alana’s face fell as she saw what Margot was holding. ‘I really don’t need it. I’m fine.’ Alana said, taking another bite of her toast, avoiding Margot’s knowing gaze.

‘If you don’t need it, can I use it?’ Olivia asked, bouncing off her chair and over to Margot. Olivia was wearing a suit, not her first one, she’d grown out of that a year ago. No, the six-year-old had her very own suit now, and she absolutely loved. If Alana and Margot hadn’t put restrictions on her wearing it, she would probably sleep in it.

Olivia was currently in the stage where she wanted to be just like her mother, and as she had two of those, she’d picked Alana. Margot didn’t mind, she’d want to imitate Alana too if she was a six-year-old.

‘You can’t Liv.’ Noah said, tearing his eyes away from the book he’d been reading. Pushing his glasses up his nose, it seemed he had inherited her terrible eyesight. Noah had been against wearing the glasses at first as they got in the way of him playing baseball, but once he found out he could actually see the ball coming now, he had begrudgingly agreed to wear them. He looked absolutely adorable and 100% like the little nerd he was. The kid was reading a science textbook for fun at the breakfast table, for god’s sake.

‘Why not?’ Olivia said, planting her hands on her hips, staring defiantly up at her big brother.

‘It’s too tall for you.’

Noah was right of course, the cane came only a little lower than Olivia’s shoulder and there was no way she would successfully be able to use it. And Alana actually needed it for walking. Even if she said otherwise.

It is not!’ Olivia said, puffing out her chest, grabbing the cane from Margot’s hands and posing with it. The cane was way too tall and she looked ridiculous, Olivia’s eyes narrowed as she saw her family try not to laugh.

‘You look great Liv.’ Margot said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. ‘But give it back to mom now. She needs it. Doctor’s orders.’

‘Okay.’ Olivia said, suddenly cheerful, it seemed she’d gotten an idea. ‘Noah I need your help.’ She said, already tugging on his sleeve.

Noah smiled, he loved going on adventures with his sister. It also made him feel like a great big brother when she needed his help.

The mothers let them go as they had both finished their breakfast, and Margot wanted to talk to Alana alone for a minute anyway.

‘You have to use it. And I don’t care what you say, I will tape it to your hand if you don’t.’

‘Okay, I’ll use it.’ Alana said, but Margot wasn’t done yet.

‘I don’t understand why you won’t use it. You’re in pain, the cane helps and prevents it from getting worse. What wait?’ She said as she suddenly realized Alana had already agreed with her.

‘I said okay, I’ll use it.’ Alana added with a smile, spinning the cane in her hand.

‘What changed?’ Margot said, eyeing her wife suspiciously. ‘Not even ten minutes ago you all but told me to burn it.’

‘That was before Olivia wanted it and I realized they would never see me as weak for using it. And if my children don’t care, why should I?’ Alana smiled.

Margot was stunned. ‘Seriously? You care more about what our children think than what I think? I’ve been saying that for years!’

‘I know, and I always ignored that. But what Olivia just said, it made me realize that even when I use my cane, she still wants to be me. She doesn’t see me as less, she sees me as…’

‘The amazing, powerful woman that you are.’ Margot said, smiling. ‘She’ll never not look up to you. I mean, the girl wears a tiny version of your suit to school every day, she started a trend. Her class looks like a lot of tiny businesspeople, their school picture is absolutely adorable. And she loves you. So much.’

‘That was part of the problem actually, she idolizes me, and I didn’t want to take that from her.’

‘You never could.’ Margot smiled, leaning over to kiss Alana. ‘Now you better use that cane or I _will_ tape it to your hand.’

Right as Alana was about to make a retort, Noah and Olivia barged in.

‘Look mom! Now I have a cane too!’ Olivia beamed, holding up her stick.

‘Where did you get that?’  Margot asked, looking at Noah’s muddied hands and his crooked glasses.

‘Found it outside.’ Noah said. ‘I broke of a piece so it is the right length!’

‘Look mom, now I am just like you!’ Olivia smiled, doing a twirl.

‘You look way better than I do in a suit.’ Alana smiled back.

‘You do.’ Margot laughed, earning her a shocked gasp from her wife.

‘Traitor!’ Alana said, pouting slightly. ‘You’re supposed to be on my side!’

‘I’m always on my daughter’s side.’ Margot said, putting her hand on Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia smiling proudly up at her. ‘She doesn’t steal my chocolate.’

‘That was an emotional crisis! You weren’t home and there was a Cate movie on.’ Alana said defensively.

Margot rolled her eyes. ‘Well, I think you look very dapper with your little cane Liv. And it is the perfect time to give it a test drive because we need to go grocery shopping as your _mother_ ate all the chocolate.’

Olivia smiled even wider, she loved going grocery shopping with her mothers.

‘Do you want to come too, No?’ Alana asked, putting her plate on the counter, in no state to bend over and put it in the dishwasher.

Noah nodded. ‘Can we get some peanuts? I need it for an experiment.’

‘No, no more peanuts.’ Margot said, remembering how Noah had almost blown up the kitchen, again, last time. That boy spent too much time with Zeller and Price.

‘Okay, dessert than?’ Noah smiled sweetly, instantly charming his mothers.

‘We’ll see.’ Margot said, putting the dishes away.

* * *

After deciding who got to push the cart around (it was Noah, after he promised Olivia a bite of his dessert.). The walked into the store, Olivia holding her cane in one hand and Alana’s hand in the other.

Margot gave both Noah and Olivia tasks to find certain products, sending them flying through the store.

‘See?’ Margot smiled, squeezing Alana’s hand. ‘She still thinks you hung the moon in the sky. Even with cane.’ Margot said, tapping the metal head beneath Alana’s hand.

‘I think she likes me even better with cane actually.’ Alana smiled, watching as Olivia used her “cane” to reach something on the higher shelves.

‘Well, I love you all the same.’ Margot said, kissing Alana quickly on the cheek, they were in public after all, and PDA wasn’t really their thing anyway.

‘Excuse me.’ A woman said, pushing a shopping card. ‘I just wanted to say that your daughter looks absolutely adorable.’

Margot smiled and felt Alana squeeze her hand. ‘I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear that. Although she’ll probably appreciate it even more if you tell her she looks badass.’ Margot grinned, the other woman laughing.

‘I have a daughter the same age and she would love to wear a suit like that. She is currently against everything pink and dress-like.’

‘Olivia is currently in an ‘I-want-to-look-like-mom’ phase.’ Margot said. ‘But she still likes pink.’

‘Well, it’s great she has such an amazing role model.’ The woman smiled before she continued on her way.

‘See? Even strangers think you’re a great role model. You’re amazing Alana. Don’t let your head convince you otherwise.’

‘I’ll try.’ Alana smiled softly. ‘So what kind of chocolate do you want to replace your stash?’

‘The really expensive kind, and I am not sharing.’ Margot said resolutely.

Alana laughed and shook her head, watching Margot take off towards the candy isles. Her wife didn’t realize that she was the real role model in their little family.


	90. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot turns Alana's plans against her. Very successfully.

‘No, Alana no.’ Margot protested, trying to keep her wife from dragging her to the living room. ‘No, I refuse. It is not happening. No.’ Margot continued, crossing her arms, staring challengingly at Alana, who stared back just as intently.

‘You promised.’

Margot bit her lip, not believing she’d been stupid enough to agree to this. ‘I take it back.’

‘You can’t, you double pinky promised.’ Alana said, imitating their daughter, smiling smugly.

‘But,’ Margot started, knowing as soon as she said it she’d lost. Alana’s smile went even wider, her eyes lighting up. They had a rule, mostly with their kids, who were really great at talking their way out of doing things they didn’t want to do, that but was forbidden. And Margot had just used it, at the worst possible moment.

‘Ha!’ Alana smiled, grabbing Margot’s arm and dragging her further into the living room, pushing her down on the couch. ‘Stay right there, I’ll go get popcorn.’

‘And alcohol!’ Margot yelled after her, her head hitting the back of the couch in defeat. If Alana was going to make her do this, she was going to make sure she didn’t remember it in the morning. Although alcohol was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place, well that and Alana’s head between her legs for prolonged periods of time.

Seriously, that woman had dangerously manipulative capabilities when it came to making Margot do something. Anything. Margot was pretty sure she would promise to do anything if Alana asked her in the right way. And Alana always made her keep her promises, that’s why she was here on the living room couch, waiting for Alana to return with the snacks, about to watch a Cate Blanchett movie with her wife.

She didn’t remember the specifics of why Alana wanted to watch this movie in particular or what she had done to provoke this kind of torture. But there was no way out. Not anymore.

Alana returned not much later, carrying a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine.

‘You brought wine?’ Margot groaned, that was really not strong enough to get through the whole movie.

‘Yes, because you get mean when you drink too much and I don’t want you insulting Cate.’

Margot frowned. ‘I do not get mean when I drink, I get mean when you force me to watch you make doe eyes at my mortal enemy.’ She groaned, uncorking the bottle and pouring herself a healthy glass.

Alana grinned and threw a piece of popcorn at her, earning her a disgruntled ‘hey’ from Margot. She smiled as the DVD started playing and Margot groaned beside her, draining half her glass in one go.

‘You know, if you let your ridiculous unfounded hate for Cate Blanchett go, you might actually enjoy the movie. It is really good.’

‘My hate is not unfounded. And I never hated her before you. I didn’t really have an opinion on her before you, actually.’

‘So why do you hate her now?’ Alana asked, taking her eyes away from the screen for a moment.

‘Because I get ridiculously jealous from watching you watching her. I don’t like it. And you know that.’

‘But the sex we have after is so amazing.’ Alana smirked.

Margot quirked an eyebrow. ‘If you are only making me watch this movie because you want to have sex afterwards, we can stop now.’ She grinned back, running a finger up Alana’s arm.

‘But I do still really like watching Cate Blanchett, and I like that it makes you a little possessive.’

Margot blushed, she wasn’t proud of how jealous she got of an actress who they would most likely never meet. So Alana saying that she liked it when she did that was sort of a shock. She had suspected that Alana made her watch these movies because of how insanely jealous she got, but hearing it out loud was different.

‘That’s sneaky Alana.’ Margot said, putting her glass down.

‘You think so?’ Alana smirked, offering Margot a piece of popcorn.

‘Yes, it is very sneaky.’ Margot said, catching Alana’s wrist with her hand, bringing it to her mouth, her tongue lingering a little longer than was perhaps necessary to lick all the salt off. The action had the desired effect as Alana shifted uncomfortable in her seat and her eyes went dark.

Now Margot knew what Alana was really trying to achieve, she decided to play along. She was constantly touching Alana in one way or another, running her fingers up her arm, bumping her leg, their hands touching as they reached for popcorn. All completely innocent, but it was enough to let Alana know she was there, and that she was waiting.

As the movie progressed, her touches became more frequent and more persistent. She started playing with the hem of Alana’s shirt, occasionally brushing her knuckles against Alana’s bare stomach, making her shiver.

By the end of the movie, Alana was so distracted by Margot that she actually forgot to watch. Margot had very skillfully turned the tables on her, usually she was quietly fuming on the other side of the couch, only to jump her bones once the movie was over. Now, she had spent the whole time cozying up to her, making her want her. Making her want to forget about the movie and just drag Margot upstairs right now.

Alana knew she was lost when Margot kissed her neck, pulling her shirt down a bit so she could kiss her collarbone. There were still ten minutes left but she didn’t care. She reached for the remote and paused the movie.

‘What are you doing?’ Margot asked, barely able to contain her smirk. ‘I was enjoying that.’

‘No you were not. You were enjoying teasing me.’  Alana said, challenging Margot to disagree.

‘So, how much do you want me right now?’ Margot smirked, pressing Alana onto her back with a light push to her shoulders, moving to hover over her.

‘A lot.’ Alana sighed, her hands settling on Margot’s sides.

‘Good.’ Margot smiled cockily, pressing her hips against Alana’s, slotting a leg between Alana’s. Starting a slow and gentle rocking motion. Usually watching anything with Cate in it made her frantic and rough, which was what Alana had intended. So instead, Margot was being soft and slow, peppering kisses along Alana’s jawline, her hands almost reverently stroking the bare skin of her wife’s arms.

Alana shivered, this was not what she had in mind when she put in the movie, but she was not about to start protesting. Margot had a very concentrated look on her face, mentally calculating ways to make Alana squirm.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned as the teasing became too much. She needed more, more contact, more force, more everything.

Margot smiled, kissing Alana before she worked on removing her own shirt, her bra following soon afterwards. Alana’s eyes became an even deeper blue as she took in the sight right in front of her.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ She said breathlessly, her hands moving to cup Margot’s breasts as Margot continued the slow rocking of her hips.

‘So are you. You’re the most beautiful woman on earth.’ Margot said, trailing one hand down Alana’s chest, stroking the strip of skin above her pants, raking her nails across it.

Alana arched into the touch, her eyes falling closed. She was getting desperate, Margot’s ministration were very pleasurable but not nearly enough, it was only driving her crazy, taunting her with its promise of climax but never building up to it.

Luckily, Margot chose that moment to take pity on her, flipping open the button of her trousers and pulling down the zipper, maneuvering her way around Alana’s underwear.

Both women gasped as Margot finally reached Alana’s center. Alana because it meant that the end of her torture was in sight, it wouldn’t take much to tip her over the edge. And Margot because how incredibly wet Alana already was without actually touching her underneath her clothes.

She started a fast paced rhythm, finally giving Alana what she had wanted in the first place. Margot reveled in all of Alana’s little moans and whimpers, making her speed up a little more, hoping to coax even more sounds from the woman underneath her.

Alana’s hips started rolling of their own accord, Margot let her, matching her rhythm to it. Soon, Alana’s gasps become more frequent and her muscles started to seize up.

‘Let go.’ Margot whispered, pressing her lips against Alana’s, swallowing her moans as Alana did indeed let go, repeating Margot’s name over and over like a prayer.

After such a long build up, the orgasm was intense, Margot doing her best to keep prolonging it, pressing sweet kisses to her wife’s heated brow, softly stroking her.

After Alana recovered enough to do more than just suck in air, she blinked open her eyes.

‘That.’ She started, her voice a little rough. ‘Was amazing.’

‘And you didn’t even moan Cate’s name.’ Margot smirked, stroking Alana’s arms.

‘Believe me, you were the only thing on my mind the whole time. I double pinky promise.’ Alana smirked, her sense of humor returning to her thoroughly satisfied body. ‘I also promise you to help you out as soon as I can actually move more than my lips.’

‘Don’t worry about it. We have ten minutes of this movie left.’

Alana groaned. ‘Please don’t, finishing that is the last thing on my mind. I’d rather finish you.’ She smiled coyly.

Margot seemed to think it over. ‘I think I’ll take you up on that offer.’ Margot smiled, turning the TV off, attaching her lips to Alana’s again, kissing her with fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only ten to go!


	91. The Game is On, Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first baseball game of the season, and Alana and Margot are very excited to watch Noah play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on a prompt I got.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘You’re going to do great buddy!’ Alana said, ruffling Noah’s hair as she loaded him and his sister into the car.

‘Yeah.’ Margot groaned, trying to get the trunk closed. They had joked about getting a minivan, but now she had to haul Noah and his baseball or soccer equipment to practice and games three times a week and Olivia to softball and ballet classes, she suddenly saw the appeal of driving a car with a lot of room that you didn’t mind getting dirty. ‘You’ll do great. First game of the season, you excited?’ She said, finally managing to close the trunk.

Noah nodded, smile plastered on his face. ‘We’re going to be awesome!’

‘I bet you are, you all trained so hard.’ Alana said, checking if the kids were wearing their seatbelts before giving Margot the go-ahead to drive away.

Noah and Olivia spent the ride animatedly chatting in the back seat. As Olivia played softball, she was really excited to see her brother play, especially because he was in a mixed team and she liked that girls could also play baseball if they wanted. She liked softball just fine, but she liked having a choice.

* * *

‘Okay No, go kick some a- butt.’ Margot said as she let the children out of the car, correcting herself as Alana shot her a warning look.

‘We’re going to win!’ Noah said excitedly as he jumped out of the car and ran towards his teammates. Leaving his mothers, well mostly Margot, to carry his stuff. Olivia helped out a little by carrying her own glove and softball.

They settled down on the bleachers as Noah and his team started their warm up.

‘You’re planning on behaving right?’ Margot whispered into Alana’s ear so Olivia wouldn’t overhear.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Alana said, her eyebrows furrowing.

‘You can be a little _intense_ when it comes to sports.’ Margot said carefully.

‘What?’ Alana nearly shouted, making Olivia look up in confusion. ‘I am not _intense_.’

Margot raised her eyebrow in a ‘really?’ gesture. ‘You just get a little over excited and start yelling at the coaches and the umpire and it is quite frankly embarrassing.’

‘I don’t do that.’ Alana huffed.

‘You really do do that.’ Margot said, putting her hand on Alana’s arm to calm her down. ‘You just get _really_ into it and forget that we are watching ten-year-olds play.’

‘I don’t do that, but fine. I’ll keep my comments to myself, I wouldn’t want to _embarrass_ you.’ Alana said, hiding her frustration poorly.

‘You’re not embarrassing me, I love it when you’re passionate. You know that.’ Margot smiled, trying very hard to get Alana back in her earlier good mood. ‘But it’s a little much.’

‘Well, I will try to contain my enthusiasm then.’ Alana said, crossing her arms and pointedly looking away, watching Noah throw a ball around with Eliza, his team’s pitcher.

‘No, you can cheer. Definitely cheer, but just refrain from _jeering_.’ Margot said. ‘We are here for Noah, not to tell people how to play the game.’

Alana seemed to think it over for a moment. ‘Okay, I guess I do that, _a little._ ’ Alana said, looking Margot in the eye.

‘It’s okay. You obviously didn’t know. So just say positive things okay?’

‘Fine.’ Alana said. ‘I’ll _behave_.’

‘Good.’ Margot smiled, pulling Alana’s baseball cap over her eyes.

‘Hey!’ Alana yelled in surprise, putting her cap back on correctly. ‘Don’t do that.’

‘Sorry, you just look really adorable.’

‘One minute you accuse me of being this overzealous soccer mom and the next you call me _adorable_ , make up your mind woman.’ Alana grinned, elbowing Margot lightly in the ribs.

‘First of all, I would _never_ call you a soccer mom.’ Margot smirked, rubbing her side. ‘We’re currently at our son’s baseball game, it wouldn’t make any sense.’ She smirked, intertwining her hand with Alana’s, resting it on the bench between them. ‘And it would make _me_ a soccer mom by association and that is just ridiculous. I don’t even know how to play that game.’

‘You didn’t know how to play softball until a few years ago, and now you’re a natural. I’m certain you could kick a ball around with those long legs of yours.’ Alana said, lowering her voice a bit as she covered Margot’s knee with her free hand, giving it a little squeeze.

‘Maybe, but the only important thing is that you are adorable.’ Margot said, giving Alana a quick peck on the cheek, before turning her attention to the field where both little league teams had assembled for the lineup.

‘Shush, it is starting.’ Alana said, smiling as she pushed Margot away, her eyes firmly trained on the field.

Margot rolled her eyes, not intense her ass.

As Noah’s team had the home field advantage, they started in the field. Noah proudly taking his newly claimed position of shortstop. He and Margot, and Olivia too, had trained very hard all year in their yard, helping Noah get better. And all their hard work had paid off.

Noah smiled and waved at his mothers, looking adorable in his little baseball jersey.

Margot smiled and waved back, Alana going a step further by yelling her encouragements.

‘You can do it, No!’ Alana yelled, clapping her hands.

Margot shook her head at Alana’s antics. She turned around to alert Olivia, who had been talking with one of her school friends, that the game was starting.

‘Go Noah!’ Olivia yelled. ‘You’re the best!’

They were too far to see the actual blush on Noah’s face, but his body language was enough. A praise like that from his little sister meant the world to him.

As the first kid walked up to the plate, Noah steeled himself, ready to stop any ball that came even remotely close to him. Thanks to also playing soccer, he had gotten much faster. Fast enough to field the ball that was bouncing right over second base and throw it to first before the player ran across the plate.

The whole stand erupted in loud cheers, Alana and Olivia cheering louder than anyone else.

Margot grinned and shook her head, she loved how intense her girls got while watching sports. Olivia might not be related to Alana by blood, but she was definitely her mother’s daughter.

Alana managed to get through the first inning without any angry comments. She just cheered happily, applauding every hit and catch.

But as the game progressed and the scores stayed relatively close together, Alana found it harder and harder to keep her mouth closed. The children started getting tired and thus started making mistakes.

Margot caught Alana biting her lip to keep from blurting out, probably mean, comments.

‘Easy.’ Margot said, taking Alana’s hand in her own again. ‘They are just children, and they are doing quite well.’

‘I know.’ Alana grumbled, nearly grinding her teeth. ‘But.’

‘No buts remember? Your own rule. They are just children playing a game they enjoy. They don’t need your advice. That’s what the coach is for.’

‘Well, the coach is blind.’ Alana said, groaning as two of Noah’s teammates dove onto the same ball, missing it completely. Earning the other team another run.

‘Alana.’ Margot said in a warning tone, squeezing her wife’s hand.

‘God, I can’t believe you were actually right. I do have a problem.’

‘You are handling it very admirably. Normally you would have already cursed everyone in the field.’

‘That’s embarrassing.’ Alana sighed, finally becoming self-aware.

‘A little.’ Margot smiled. ‘At least I intervened before the other parents held an actual intervention.’

‘I had no idea I was this competitive.’ Alana sighed.

‘Really?’ Margot said, surprise creeping into her voice. ‘You literally always have to win. At everything. You’re a very sore loser.’

‘Am not.’ Alana grumbled, opening her mouth to yell something as the umpire made a dubious call, before thinking better of it.

* * *

The game ended in a narrow victory for Noah’s team. Their son ran up to them, completely ecstatic.

‘Mom! Mama! We won!’

‘We saw! You were amazing! You did so well, both in the field and at bat.’ Alana said, hugging their son, very proud of him, as they always were.

‘I caught two!’ Noah said, practically bouncing up and down.

‘And you hit a double and a triple! You’re really getting better at hitting.’ Margot said, ruffling his dark hair, making it stick up in weird angles.

‘You were so awesome, Noah!’ Olivia said, high-fiving her big brother. ‘You won!’

‘I did.’ Noah said proudly.

‘You were so great Noah!’ Eliza, the pitcher, said as she walked up behind Noah.

Noah eyes went wide and his face slightly red. ‘You were really good to.’ He said, staring at the ground, his hands trying to press his hair back against his head.

The corners of both Alana’s and Margot’s lips turned up, it seemed Noah had a little crush.

‘My dad wants to take a team photo, come on, you can stand next to me.’ Eliza said, grabbing Noah’s hand and dragging him back to the dugout.

Alana turned to Margot with a beaming smile on her face. ‘It seems our son likes the pitcher.’

‘It seems he does. His first crush.’ Margot mused. ‘So cute.’

‘Really adorable.’ Alana smiled, resting her head on Margot’s shoulder. ‘Now I am extra glad I kept my mouth shut, I’d hate to embarrass Noah in front of the girl he likes.’

‘I’m really proud of you. Now shush, Noah’s coming back.’

But mothers smiled innocently at their son as he walked up to them, shouldering his equipment, smiling widely.

‘Let me help you with that.’ Margot said, reaching to take Noah’s bag from him.

‘No, it’s okay. I can do it.’

‘So, ready to go home?’ Alana asked.

Noah nodded, looking over his shoulder at Eliza, who was putting away her equipment.

‘Why don’t you ask her over sometime?’ Margot smiled.

‘What? Who?’ Noah said nervously.

‘Eliza, you two can practice baseball, or you can show her your books, or your pony. Whatever you want.’

‘She probably doesn’t want to.’ Noah mumbled, stowing his bag in the trunk.

‘You never know if you don’t ask.’ Alana smiled. ‘Here she comes, you can ask her now.’

Noah’s eyes widened at his mother’s announcement.

‘Hi Noah!’ Eliza said, kicking at the ground ‘I was wondering if you wanted to go get ice cream with me and my dad. If your mom’s think it is okay.’ She said, looking hopefully between Margot and Alana, who smiled even wider as it seemed their son’s feeling were returned.

‘If your father’s okay with it and Noah wants to, I don’t see why not.’ Alana said.

‘I want to.’ Noah said softly.

‘Yay!’ Eliza said. ‘My dad said he’d drop Noah off afterwards. Thank you.’ She yelled, already dragging Noah back to where her father was waving at them.

‘It seems our son has a date.’ Margot smiled starting the car.

‘He’s growing up.’ Alana smiled, reaching across the console to take Margot’s hand.

‘Can I have ice cream too?’ Olivia said, leaning forward in her car seat.

Both mothers burst out laughing, Olivia didn’t like feeling left out, especially when ice cream was concerned.

‘Of course sweetheart, I believe we have some at home.’

‘Good.’ Olivia said, leaning back into her chair, satisfied with the answer.

Margot shook her head, this had been one eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, last nine chapters. Really starting the countdown now!


	92. A Fantastic Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot has been having a bit of a rough day, luckily Alana is there to take her to lunch.

Alana waited patiently for the elevator to reach Margot’s floor, tapping her fingers on the railing, watching the floor numbers flash by. Normally, she’d check her email or read the news, but the elevator in Margot’s building was impenetrable to wireless signals. So there was nothing else to do but stand around and wait.

She checked her hair and makeup in the mirrored wall, not that Margot would care. Her wife loved how she looked regardless, perfect make-up or bare face. Margot didn’t care, she loved kissing Alana so deeply their lipsticks blended together and ended up everywhere but their lips. The same with her hair, Margot loved tangling her hands in it, pulling out the pins that kept her carefully styled hair in place. In short: Margot loved messing up her carefully constructed persona.

She smiled as the elevator finally reached Margot’s floor. They tried to eat lunch together as often as possible, it was one of the only times during the day they were not actively looking out for their kids, and as such most of their “lunches” were spent behind locked doors in their offices. Not today though. There was a new restaurant opening a few blocks from the building and Alana had made a reservation.

‘Hello Ashley.’ Alana greeted the secretary.

‘Alana, hi!’ Ashely smiled widely. There was no hostility left between the two, ever since Ashley had given up her crush on Margot and gotten together with Natalie, they were friendly.

‘So how are you?’ Alana said, leaning her elbows on Ashley’s desk.

‘I’m great. So is Nat, and so is this one.’ She said, putting a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

‘You’re showing!’ Alana nearly squealed. ‘Stand up, I want to see.’

Ashley smiled even wider and stood up. ‘It just happened suddenly, the kid must be having a growth spurt.’

Alana smiled and started to talk about her own pregnancy and everything from every book she had ever read about a child’s development inside the womb.

They talked until the elevator dinged and Margot walked out, her arms laden with folders and her glassed pushed up in her hair. The only word to describe how she looked was ‘frazzled’.

Margot, so absorbed in what she was reading walked right past her wife.

Alana looked at Ashley her head tilted to the side. ‘She seems distracted.’

‘She had a three hour meeting with the whole board.’ Ashley said, checking the calendar on the computer screen.

‘Auch, I better get in there.’ She said, pointing at Margot’s office over her shoulder. ‘Tell Natalie to buy you lots of ice cream and that Alana is a very pretty name for a girl.’ She smirked before she turned her back to Ashley and walked over to Margot’s office. Knocking on the door to avoid startling her very distracted wife.

‘Hi.’ Alana said, stepping into the office.

Margot looked up, her mind far away until she recognized that it was her wife standing in her doorway.

‘Oh, Alana, hey.’ She said, pinching the bridge of her nose, like she always did when she was tired and irritated.

‘Tough meeting huh?’ Alana said, closing the door behind her before walking to Margot desk, pressing a kiss to the side of her wife’s head. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

Margot nodded tiredly, resting her head on Alana’s hand. ‘Am I too young to retire?’ She sighed softly, her eyes closed.

‘Yes. Way too young.’ Alana laughed. ‘It was just one meeting, you love your job remember? You have done so much good over the years.’

‘I know.’ Margot groaned. ‘I do love my job. And I worked too hard all my life to give it all away now. But I hate these meeting.’

‘Take a break. Come eat lunch with me. Being away from the office for an hour will be good for you. You’ll have some new energy to tackle all these folders on your desk.’ Alana said, curling a lock of Margot’s hair around her finger, stroking Margot’s cheek with her other thumb.

Margot nodded again. ‘Lunch with you sounds amazing.’ She smiled warmly, taking Alana’s hand as she stood up. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Great.’ Alana said, standing up on her toes to kiss Margot properly. ‘I love you.’ She whispered.

‘I love you too. So much.’ Margot sighed. ‘Now let’s get out of here.’ She smiled, grabbing her bag from the desk.

Alana smiled and hooked her arm through Margot’s. ‘I hope the new restaurant is any good.’

‘Me too. I’m starving, they ate all the donuts.’ Margot pouted, waving at Ashley as they passed her desk.

Alana laughed, squeezing Margot’s hand. ‘It’s really been a rough day for you, huh?’ She asked.

‘Yeah, luckily you’re here to help me survive it. You’re the best wife anyone could ask for.’

‘Keep the compliments up and you might get lucky later.’ Alana smirked as they stepped into the elevator.

‘Really?’ Margot said, one eyebrow raised and worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

‘We’ll see.’ Alana shrugged, pressing the button for the lobby as she tried to hide her smile.

As it was nice out, they decided to walk the two blocks to the restaurant. Alana hooking her arm through Margot’s, resting her head against her wife’s shoulder, enjoying the sunlight and the company.

‘We’re here.’ Alana said as they halted in front of the large restaurant window.

‘Looks nice.’ Margot said, looking at the packed restaurant.

They were a little early for their reservation, so they took a seat at the bar. Alana convincing Margot that one glass of wine wouldn’t hurt.

‘So do you want to talk about your meeting?’

‘I’d rather not. They were all assholes as usual and they were complaining about everything. Tell me about your day.’ Margot said, taking a healthy sip of her wine.

‘Well, I can’t without breaking my doctor/patient confidentiality. But it was alright. Nothing special.’

‘Sounds nice.’ Margot smiled, drawing random patterns on the back of Alana’s hand.

‘You already survived the worst, the rest of the week is going to be a breeze. I promise.’ Alana smiled, flipping her hand so she could take Margot’s hand in her own.

‘You’re probably right.’ Margot smiled tiredly.

Once they were seated at their table and were looking over their menus, Margot seemed to get a little more relaxed. It might have had something to do with drinking on an empty stomach or Alana rubbing her foot against the inside of her calf.

They talked some more as they waited for their food to arrive, mostly about their children and the crazy stuff they had done lately. And how fast they were growing up. Margot quickly forgot all about her terrible morning at work as she watched Alana laugh and eat and talk and blush whenever she said she loved her.

‘This is delicious.’ Alana said as she offered Margot a bite of her dish. Not stretching her arm out all the way so Margot had to lean over the table to eat it. As Margot chewed thoughtfully, trying to form an opinion, Alana leaned forward and quickly pecked Margot on the lips, pulling back with a satisfied smirk.

At the table next to them, a man cleared his throat pointedly.

Alana ignored him, until he did it again.

‘Do you need some water, sir?’ Alana said, her tone polite but her eyes dangerous sharp.

‘No, but if you could please keep that stuff in the bedroom. You’d be doing all of us a huge favour.’ The man said.

Alana kept smiling but Margot saw her jaw clench. She hated homophobes, especially the ones who felt the need to speak their terrible opinions out loud. But it was always fun to see Alana tear people like this a new one.

She watched Alana seize up her opponent, looking at his expensive suit, the bad comb over and the young woman sitting across from him.

‘My wife and I prefer not to eat in our bedroom. Well, not the kind of food that requires plates anyway.’ Alana smirked, the asshole’s mouth falling open. ‘I can kiss my wife whenever I want, we’ve been married longer than your last four marriages put together. It’s 2025, get with the times.’ Alana said, pouring him a glass of water, putting it down in front of him. ‘For your throat.’ She smiled.

Margot could barely contain her mirth. Alana was great at smack downs, but this one was amazing, she made a sexual innuendo, insulted the guy, twice, and ended it with a great mic drop moment.

The man was speechless, his girlfriend or whatever, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. He stared at the glass of water like it was on fire.

Alana smiled, continuing to eat her meal like nothing had happened. Margot smiled proudly back at her.

Alana spotted him trying to open his mouth from the corner of her eye. ‘You better keep your bigoted opinions to yourself, or that glass of water is going to end up in your face.’ Alana said, not even turning her head. But her tone was so icy and sharp, she didn’t him to see the fire in her eyes too.

Margot’s mouth falling open a bit as she watched Alana deliver that line with such calm and composure. With the day she’d been having, she would have yelled at the guy to grow up, but not Alana, who was the picture of reason.

The man got up so fast he almost knocked his chair to the floor, he threw a couple of bills on the table.

‘Don’t forget to tip the waitress.’ Alana said, seemingly not done teaching the guy a lesson.

The man grumbled something unintelligible and added an extra bill.

Alana smirked, finishing her glass of wine as she watched him and his girlfriend walk away.

‘You’re amazing, you know?’ Margot said, staring at Alana, nothing but pure love and affection in her eyes.

‘You have been dealing with enough bullshit today, I wasn’t going to let him ruin our lunch to.’

‘I love you.’ Margot said, smiling widely. ‘Now let’s get out of here. I really want to show you how much.’

‘I’d like that very much.’ Alana smirked, pushing her chair back, offering Margot her hand. ‘You want to head to your office?’

‘Yes please.’ Margot said, waving over a waitress to settle their bill. Taking Alana’s hand as she pulled her all the way back to her office. Finally breaking free from her morning slump with some very well tested methods of stress relieve.


	93. Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and their friends play dress-up with some of Alana's old clothes. Margot gets stuck cleaning up their mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a cute prompt I got. Thank you so much for everything! All of you!
> 
> Enjoy this sixth-to-last chapter! (Or something)

‘Okay.’ Margot said as she put the huge box down on the living room floor. _How could clothes be this heavy?_ She wondered.

‘Yay!’ Olivia said, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She had some friends over and they wanted to play dress up. So, Margot had been tasked with getting some of their old clothes from the attic.

Olivia and her friends, Jasper and Carly, gathered around the box as Margot removed the lid.

‘Wow. That’s a lot of clothes.’ Carly said as she peeked over the edge. Jasper and Olivia nodding in agreement, the box was filled to the brim with geometrically patterned, brightly colored dresses.

‘What are you doing?’ Noah asked, his head poking around the doorway.

‘We’re playing dress-up!’ Olivia said happily. ‘You want to play?’

Noah turned around, pulling the previously hidden Eliza into view. ‘Do you want to play dress-up?’ He asked the girl, still holding her hand. Noah and Eliza had started “dating” after their last game. Their dating mostly consisted of them holding hands and sometimes a little peck on the cheek. It was absolutely adorable. And as they went to different schools and only saw each other at baseball practice, they had a standing playdate on Fridays. They usually threw a baseball around in the garden or went riding. But it was raining today, so they had been upstairs, playing with Noah’s toys.

‘Yes!’ Eliza said happily. ‘But only if you want to, of course.’ She said with a shy smile. It warmed Margot’s heart that the children were so considerate with one another.

‘I want to.’ Noah nodded, smiling back happily, joining his sister and her friends in digging through the box.

Margot had no idea which box she’d hauled down from the attic. The label just said “clothes” in Alana’s handwriting. Which was very helpful. And Alana was usually so precise.

She left the five children to their devices, hoping that Alana would be home from work soon. The kids usually played quietly on their own, so she could handle the five of them for a few hours. But it would just be more fun if Alana was there too.

She walked into the kitchen, planning on making herself a cup of tea and maybe eat some of the chocolate Alana had stashed away in one of the cupboards.

She watched the rain pour from the grey sky as she waited for her water to boil. When they redid the kitchen after Price and Zeller had blown it up a couple of years ago, Alana and Margot had briefly debated getting a tap that gave boiling water. But with two small and curious children it didn’t seem like the best idea at the time. It wouldn’t be that big of a stretch for them to burn themselves badly by turning the wrong tab. Also, morning-Alana had the mental capacity of a three-year-old, so she might burn herself too. So that’s why Margot was now boiling water the old-fashioned way.

As she heard the kettle whistle, she turned around, pouring herself a cup and selecting a tea flavour. She rolled her eyes as she pushed a box to the side and found Alana’s secret chocolate stash. Her wife had probably forgotten that this was eye height for her.

Just as she was about to break off a piece, she felt two arms encircle her waist. It seemed Alana was home.

‘Hi, honey.’ Alana said, pressing a kiss to the side of Margot’s neck. ‘Now put down my chocolate or we’re over.’ Alana said with a predatory smile.

‘Do you have an alarm that goes off when I try to eat something that is technically yours?’ Margot said, putting the chocolate on the counter and turning around. ‘Because that was kind of scary.’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ Alana smirked, taking a sip of Margot’s tea. ‘Also, I passed half a school class making our living room look like a model’s dressing room.’

Margot didn’t even react to Alana stealing her tea. Just pouring herself another cup.

‘Noah has Eliza over and Olivia asked if Jasper and Carly could come by. They usually play quietly by themselves, so I doubted you’d have a problem with it.’

‘I don’t.’ Alana said, putting her tea down. ‘Just letting you know that you get to fold all the clothes later. I hate folding.’

‘Only if I can have a piece of your chocolate.’

‘The chocolate you were trying to steal?’

‘Unless you have any other secret chocolate stashes I don’t know about, yes.’ Margot smiled. Blowing softly on her tea.

‘Fine, but give me some too.’ Alana sighed like this was a huge sacrifice on her part. Which, as she was asked to give up chocolate, it actually was.

‘Mama look!’ Olivia said as she came, in wearing what seemed to be two of Alana’s old wrap-dresses tied together so she looked like a multi-colored, very bright, burrito.

Alana’s eyes went wide and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Margot wasn’t so lucky, she had just taken a sip of tea and nearly choked on it.

‘You look lovely honey.’ Alana said, rubbing Margot’s back while still trying to contain her laughter. If Olivia looked like this she had no clue how the other children had transformed her old wardrobe.

‘Really great Liv.’ Margot coughed, trying to get her breathing back under control.

‘Can we have some snacks?’ Olivia said, smiling adorably up at her mothers.

‘Sure.’ Alana said, leaning past Margot to grab the cookie jar from the shelf.

‘Would you like so milk with that, Miss?’ Alana said, smiling politely at her daughter, her eyes shining with hidden amusement.

‘Yes please. My friends and I would like that very much.’ Olivia said, strutting out of the kitchen, happily shouting at her friends that cookies and milk were coming.

‘Well, want to come in and see what they made of our old clothes?’ Alana said, still trying to sooth Margot’s coughing.

‘Yes.’ Margot coughed, taking another sip of her tea, hoping that would soothe her cough. ‘I did not know wrap-dresses were meant to be worn at the same time. It looks amazing.’ Margot smiled as Alana pushed a tray with five glasses of milk on it into her hands.

‘I will never understand fashion.’ Alana sighed, her eyes shining with amusement.

‘You understand these trousers very well.’ Margot said, appreciatively eyeing Alana’s form up and down.

‘Funny.’ Alana smiled, winking at Margot over her shoulder. Stopping dead in her tracks as she saw what the children had done to their living room. Margot almost walking into her back.

‘Hey, watch it! I’m carrying milk here. Oh god.’ She muttered as she saw the wreckage that used to be their living room. It seemed like a bomb had gone off inside the box previously containing their clothes, and blew them every _but_ the box.

‘Okay, I should have realized that this might happen.’ Margot sighed.

‘You think?’ Alana said, turned her around, her eyebrow raised accusingly. Then her expression turned back to a sly smile. ‘Good thing you already promised you’d fold all the clothes.’

Margot opened her mouth to protested, but realized Alana was right. She _had_ promised.

‘Who wants cookies?’ Alana asked, 5 smiling faces looking up at her. ‘But before you get a snack, you need to show off your outfit. Line up!’

So they did. Olivia in front, showing off her very lovely dual wrap-dress combination. It seems the box had contained mostly Alana’s old wrap-dresses, as all kids were sporting some variation of it. Some very creative variations.

Carly was wearing one dress as a cape and other as a skirt, both the colors and the prints clashed fabulously.

Jasper was wearing one dress the proper way, the cord tied in a big bow. He looked very proud, especially as he was wearing another like a veil.

Eliza and Noah took the cake, as they had managed to squeeze the both of them into the same dress. Giggling adorably.

‘You all look adorable. Come get a cookie!’ Alana smiled, the three six-year-olds running towards her as Noah and Eliza did a strange version of the three legged race to get to their cookies.

* * *

After the kids had gotten bored of playing inside and the weather cleared up a bit. They decided to play softball in the garden. So Margot had started folding the dresses, Alana giving comments on her technique from the couch, sipping her wine.

Margot sighed. ‘Why do you even have this many dresses? I have never seen you wear any of these.’ She said, holding up a black and white spotted dress.

‘I used to wear them all the time. I must have brought the whole box of them here when I moved in.’

‘They’re very beautiful, why did you stop wearing dresses? I mean, I love your suits and blouses. Very much. But I’m just curious. You look stunning in everything you wear.’

‘Well, after my, ah, _defenestration_ , and the accompanying time I spent in the hospital. They didn’t fit right, and they didn’t feel like me anymore. But I couldn’t throw them away, I planned to bring them to Goodwill or something. But it is very hard to haul large and heavy boxes around when one has to use a cane. So I just forgot. And then they ended up in the attic here.’

‘We can give them to Goodwill now, they are still in excellent state.’

‘I guess, they are 12 years out of date though.’

‘I don’t think anyone will care about that.’ Margot smiled, folding another one. ‘Also, can you please help me? It will take another hour otherwise.’

‘No, sorry, can’t do. You brought this on yourself. And you got your payment already. I also really like watching you bend over to pick them of the floor.’ Alana smirked.

‘Oh really?’ Margot smirked back. Picking a bunch of dresses of the floor and throwing them, unfolded, into the box. ‘There, all done.’ She smiled, putting her hands down above Alana’s shoulder on the back of the couch, invading her personal space.

‘That’s cheating.’ Alana said breathlessly, as Margot leaned even closer, their lips inches from each other.

‘Too bad.’ Margot smirked, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss.

Just as Alana was about to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang, probably one of the children’s parents.

‘This isn’t over.’ Alana said, escaping from Margot’s embrace. ‘Now go fold my dresses. You might get a reward, and it won’t involve _any_ clothes.’ Alana smirked.


	94. Summer Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of days of intense heat, a summer storm is just what you need to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally a stand-alone for another pairing, but I thought it would fit better here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Margot!’ Alana called out as she hurried through the door, shaking the raindrops from her dark hair. Baltimore had been struck with a heatwave, the last couple of days had been sweltering hot. But everything must end, and with the drop in temperature a thunderstorm had formed. And she’d been caught in the middle of it.

She just hoped Margot had made it home with their children before the weather got too bad. Neither Olivia nor Noah liked thunderstorms, as was the case with most children. The loud bangs and bright flashes frightening them. She kept calling out Margot’s name but got no response.

Instead of her wife she got her son, holding on tightly to Hazelnut’s collar. It seemed the animals didn’t particularly like the weather either.

‘Mom.’ Noah said softly, releasing Hazelnut and running towards his mother, throwing his arms around her middle, burying his face in her shirt like he had done when he was much younger.

‘Shh, it’s okay.’ Alana said, stroking his hair. ‘It’s just a thunderstorm. You remember the science behind them, right? It’s just hot and cold air colliding, resulting in an…’

‘Electrical discharge. And because light is faster than sound, you see the lightening before you here the thunder.’ Noah continued. ‘It’s just science. Nothing to be afraid of.’ He said, taking a deep breath. ‘Just hot and cold air.’

‘Good, now go give Hazelnut a cuddle, she doesn’t understand science after all.’ Alana smiled, ruffling Noah’s hair one last time. ‘You have nothing to fear from the lightening, you’re inside, we’ll be fine.’ She said before she continued on the search for her other family members.

‘No, where’s Liv? And mama?’ She asked, remembering that her son probably knew.

‘Liv is in her bedroom. And I don’t know where mama is. Upstairs too I think.’ Noah shrugged, petting Hazelnut’s head, repeating the science behind thunderstorms to his canine companion in a calm voice.

So Alana walked up the stairs, finding Olivia hiding under her bedsheet, clutching Fluffy to her chest.

‘It’s okay sweetie, it’s just a storm.’ Alana soothed, sitting down next to her daughter on the bed. The scientific approach wouldn’t work with Olivia, knowing how thunderstorms came to be didn’t calm her. She just needed reassurance that they were safe. ‘You’re safe inside the house. I promise. Nothing is going to happen.’

Olivia nodded bravely. ‘I know, but the loud bangs scare me.’ She said softly, pulling the sheets up to her eyes, clenching them shut as thunder boomed loudly outside the house.

‘Okay, want to learn a little trick Liv?’ Alana said, stroking her daughter’s cheek.

Olivia nodded. ‘You can find out how far away the storm is by counting the time between the lightening and the thunder.’ Alana said, waiting for the next flash of lightning. ‘One Mississippi, Two Mississippi.’ She counted before the thunder sounded. ‘The more Mississippi’s you can fit in between, how farther away the storm is. Want to try?’

Olivia nodded again. Sitting up and cuddling into her mother’s side. So they counted together, the storm slowly getting farther away.

‘See? Not so scary now.’ Alana smiled reassuringly, leaving her daughter to count the Mississippi’s on her own as she continued looking for Margot.

She checked their bedroom, nothing, their bathroom, nothing, their study, nothing. She checked all the other places her wife might be, even going so far as to check the stables, petting the nervous horses while she was there, but no Margot.

It was absolutely ridiculous but she decided to call Margot’s cell, she could be looking around their gigantic mansion for hours without finding Margot. Of course, Margot didn’t answer her phone, but she could hear it ringing upstairs. Even with the storm outside, she could still hear Margot’s obnoxious ringtone coming from their bedroom.

She shook her head and ended the call, walking back up the stairs and into their bedroom. Margot still wasn’t there, but suddenly she spotted something colorful on their balcony.

 _What the hell?_ She thought as she walked closer, peering through the glass, finding her wife standing outside, in the pouring rain.

‘Margot, what are you doing?’ Alana said, stepping into the rain, tapping Margot on the shoulder.

Her wife turned around, her hair plastered to her face and her clothes clung to her thin frame. But the strangest thing was the huge, beaming smile she was sporting.

‘Watching.’ Margot replied, turning around to look back up at the sky.

Alana sighed and stepped farther outside, the rain now fully pounding down on her. It wasn’t cold outside, the temperature still somewhere in the high seventies. But it was very wet, and Alana’s dress was already sticking to her skin uncomfortably. She had no idea how Margot could stand it.

‘Watching what, sweetheart?’ Alana said, leaning against the bannister next to Margot.

‘The lightening.’

‘And why can’t you do that inside?’ Alana smiled, there was something incredibly liberating about standing in the rain fully clothed.

Margot looked over at her and smiled, taking Alana’s in her own. ‘Because for the last couple of days, it has been so hot even lifting a finger turned you into a sweaty mess. But now, the rain is cooling down the earth, you can see the steam rise from the ground. And I feel like I can finally breathe again.’

Alana smiled, she could see Margot’s point. So, she kept standing beside her wife, watching the lightening light up the sky, watching Margot smile brighter every time it did. She looked genuinely happy, so Alana found herself looking more at Margot than at the spectacle taking place in the sky.

‘You’re missing the show.’ Margot said, squeezing Alana’s hand.

‘I like watching you.’ Alana smiled. ‘You are so beautiful right now.’

‘So are you.’ Margot said, cradling Alana’s face in her hands and kissing her softly. It was entirely too cliché, the two of them kissing in the pouring rain, their hair and clothes stuck to their bodies while lightening flashed in the sky.

Alana deepened the kiss. Pulling Margot closer to her. They kissed until the rain stopped and the lightning was at least 14 Mississippi’s away, just a quiet rumble in the distance.

Alana looked up at her wife and smiled. ‘Well that was certainly something.’

‘It was.’ Margot smiled back, wiping at Alana’s running mascara. ‘Let’s go inside.’ She said as she noticed Alana shiver. ‘You’re cold.’

Alana nodded. Walking back inside, dripping water everywhere. Margot followed her into the bathroom, where she ran a hot shower, helping Alana strip off her wet clothing before taking off her own.

‘You are joining me in the shower right?’ Alana smirked, helping Margot out of her wet blouse, her nipples visible through the sheer material of her bra. ‘You need to warm up too.’

‘Why do I have the feeling you’re not just referring to the hot water?’ Margot husked, throwing her wet clothes into the sink to deal with them later.

‘Because I am not.’ Alana smiled, pulling Margot into the spray with her, cornering her between the wall and her own body.

‘Good, because I am already wet enough.’ Margot smirked, barely containing her amusement at her own joke.

Alana couldn’t help but laugh, it had been a terrible double entendre, but they had just been kissing in the rain for half an hour. So who was she to judge? ‘You know that was terrible, right?’ She said, nuzzling against Margot’s neck as the water warmed their cool skin. Margot’s hands roaming across the plane of her back.

‘I know. But you still laughed.’

‘That’s because you’re a dork. One that I love.’

Margot smiled, leaning down to capture Alana’s lips again.

As they kissed, Alana’s hands moved from Margot’s shoulders down to her waist, stroking the soft skin. She slotted a leg between Margot’s thighs, pressing up, causing Margot to pull away from the kiss and throw back her head as she let out a soft gasp.

Alana smirked, her lips kissing down the column of Margot’s throat. One hand sneaking down between Margot’s legs to help out. The rocking of her leg not enough for either of them. She really wanted to feel Margot.

‘God yes.’ Margot moaned, her hands clawing at Alana’s shoulders for support, her eyes falling closed.

Their long kiss in the rain outside had gotten them both very worked up already. So Alana decided on a fast paced rhythm, her thumb brushing roughly against Margot’s clit every time she pumped her fingers into Margot’s slick heat.

Margot, deciding she couldn’t just do nothing, moved her hands down from Alana’s shoulders to her breast, kneading the pliant flesh softly. Making Alana mewl softly in the back of her throat.

Margot sloppily kissed Alana as she sped up her pace even more, bringing her closer to the inevitable.  

‘Alana, please.’ Margot moaned, her head falling back against the wall. Alana’s other hand, which had previously been pressed against the wall for leverage, moved its way down Margot’s body, tweaking her nipples, kneading her breasts before joining its twin between Margot’s legs. Starting to rub tight, fast circles around Margot’s clit. Making her moan even louder, her hips starting to move of their own accord.

Her hands fell away from Alana’s breasts and moved to her hips instead, clinging to them to remain upright as Alana’s curled her fingers in just the right way, sending her spiraling over the edge.

Alana slowed her pace as she eased Margot down, stopping completely when Margot became too sensitive.

Margot blinked her eyes open, little droplets of water clinging to her lashes. ‘You’re amazing.’ She smiled softly as she pressed her lips against Alana’s in a languid kiss.

‘And you’re ridiculous. Standing outside in the pouring rain. What were you thinking?’ Alana teased, smiling widely.

‘I was thinking that I’d love to make you come for me, again and again.’ Margot rasped, spinning them around so it was Alana’s back against the tiled wall.

‘Good answer.’ Alana panted, tangling her hands in Margot’s hair as she dropped to her knees in front of her. ‘The only good answer.’ She smiled, the warm water of the shower still raining down on them. What summer storms weren’t good for, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only six chapters left! Last chance to tell me your prompts!


	95. Ready, Aim, Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot day and all Margot wants to do is lay down on the couch and drink cold wine, but her family has other, better plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I got. 
> 
> It was kind of strange to write all this summer fun while I am freezing my ass of in this hell we call autumn in the Netherlands. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 95!

Margot had the air-conditioner on full blast as she drove onto their driveway. It was late July and it was once again unbearably hot. Margot luckily worked in an air-conditioned building but the short walk from the lobby to her car had the sweat standing on her forehead. She would be happy to collapse onto the couch in their climate-controlled living room with a large glass of cold white wine and enjoy the rest of her Wednesday afternoon doing absolutely nothing.

But it seemed her family had other plans for her. As she neared the front door, she could see a yellow sticky stuck on it. She sighed, plucking it off the door to read it.

_Welcome home dear! The front door is sadly stuck because of the heat, so you’ll have to walk around!_

_XXX  your wife and two children._

_PS. Leave all your valuables in the car. Especially things that can’t get wet. This isn’t suspicious at all._

Margot laughed as she read the note, she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen if she used the back entrance. And she couldn’t care less. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dropped it and her purse back in the car. She put her hair up in a ponytail and started walking towards the back entrance Alana had probably meant, as they had a lot of those.

She rounded the corner, sticking to the walls, she knew she was walking into a trap but she didn’t want to be completely ambushed. And there, in the middle of the field of grass she saw a basket filled with water balloons and what seemed to be another note.

She sighed, she would be completely exposed and if she knew her family even half as well as she thought, they would be lying in wait, already armed. But she didn’t really have a choice. She debated making a run for it but it probably wouldn’t do her any good, even if she managed to get to the water balloons before her family mercilessly attacked her, she would still have nowhere to hide.

So instead she walked calmly onto the field, kicking off her heels, the grass tickling her bare feet. Still no sign of her family. She bend over to pick up the note.

_You have about 3 seconds before we burst out at you with everything we’ve got. Best arm yourself!_

_Prepare to die!_

_XXX Alana, Noah and Olivia_

Margot dropped the note to the ground and grabbed a couple of water balloons. Right in time as her family burst out of their hiding places, Noah and Olivia screaming and yelling. Alana wearing a gigantic, beaming smile. They were all wearing their bathing suits and carrying water balloons.

Noah was the first one to risk a throw, missing her by several feet. Margot smiled and lobbed one at her son, hitting him on the shoulder.

‘Not fair!’ Noah yelled, still smiling widely, readying another balloon.

Margot smiled proudly, she had at least gotten in the first hit. But in her victory she forgotten that Alana had a pretty good aim as well. Her wife reminding her of that fact forcibly as a water balloon exploded against her chest, soaking her top in one go.

‘Ha!’ Alana cheered. ‘Got you!’

Margot got over it quickly, firing a volley of balloons at her wife, only managing to hit her on the leg once as she had to dodge balloons from all three of them while she threw her own.

Luckily, Olivia decided right at that moment, that her brother was a much more desirable target as he was only a few feet away and had his back turned to her. So, like a true little sister she nailed him in the back.

Noah gasped in surprise as a water balloon exploded against his back, dousing him with cold water. ‘You traitor!’ He yelled, staring at his sister, betrayal evident on his face.

Olivia just smiled and shrugged. ‘Everyone for themselves!’ She said, ducking as Noah threw a balloon at her. ‘You missed.’ She teased, her joy soon over as Alana hit her against the arm.

‘Mom!’ She yelled, looking at her mother in surprise.’

‘Everyone for themselves remember?’ Alana smirked, throwing a water balloon at Margot without looking, catching her unawares.

And so the all-out balloon battle started. Everyone throwing at everyone else. Alana and Margot mostly trying to hit the other one, it was more fun.

The whole garden was filled with the sounds of laughter, the screams of victory and gasps of surprise. Way too soon they were down to the last couple of water balloons. The whole field littered with the colorful pieces of rubber.

Somehow, Alana and Margot had ended up with the last two balloons, having a proper standoff. Complete with trash talk, well, age-appropriate thrash talk, their children were still there, watching them intently. Curious to see what their mothers would do.

‘Okay.’ Margot started, passing the balloon from one hand to the other. ‘Dual rules, or we’ll be standing here till morning comes. We count to ten and throw.’

‘Whatever you need to get in a hit, dear.’ Alana smirked.

‘If you’re so sure of yourself, why don’t you just throw yours?’ Margot shot back.

‘Because you and I both know that the one who throws first loses. And I am not losing.’

‘So we count to ten and throw at the same time. Like I proposed in the first place.’

‘On ten then.’ Alana said, smiling confidently.

As Margot started the count, Alana motioned to their children, who were watching them intently. Alana nodded, understanding where Alana was going with this.

As they reached ten, they each threw their balloons, but not each other, at their children. Margot hit Noah in the side and Alana caught Olivia on the arm. Both of their children yelling in surprise.

‘Mom!’

‘Mama!’

Alana and Margot laughed, Margot crossing the stretch of grass to hug her wife.

‘Oh no!’ Alana said as she saw Margot coming. ‘Don’t you dare! You’re all wet!’

‘So are you!’ Margot smiled.

‘But you’re worse.’ Alana said, taking slow steps backwards, holding her hands out in front of her to keep Margot away.

But Margot wasn’t bothered by it and gathered Alana in a wet hug. Kissing her on the cheek.

Alana struggled to get away, but gave up after a while, leaning into the hug instead. Noah and Olivia eventually joining them for a group hug.

‘Too hot.’ Alana groaned. ‘It’s too hot for this much contact.’

‘I have an idea.’ Margot smiled, finally releasing Alana.

‘Where are you going?’ Alana yelled after her.

‘You’ll see.’ Margot yelled back, walking up to the tiny metal box attached to the side of the house, opening it and turning the valve inside.

Suddenly the sprinklers in the lawn turned on, catching Alana, Noah and Olivia unawares. Showering them in cold water.

‘Margot!’ Alana yelped, the sudden cold startling her. ‘You better get back in here, or so help me!’

‘I think I’ve seen enough water for the day.’ Margot smirked, turning around to walk into the house to get out of her wet clothes. But Alana was having none of that, sending their children to pull her back onto the lawn and into the sprinkler water.

Margot gave up, it was actually kind of a nice way to cool off. Playing tag with her family as they ran around the grass, water raining down on them.

Eventually, they started to get tired from all the running. So after Alana laid down on the grass for a little break, the others soon followed, the sprinklers still spitting water, forming rainbows.

‘You know, when I came home I just wanted to sit down on the couch with the air-conditioner on artic setting and a glass of white wine. But this was fun too.’ She said, looking over at Alana, smiling warmly.

‘The kids really wanted to have a water balloon fight with you.’ Alana smirked.

‘You’re not fooling me. This was all you.’

‘Fine, I really wanted to throw exploding objects at you.’ Alana shrugged, stretching out her arm to take Margot’s hand. ‘Also it was really hot today and I didn’t feel like drinking white wine alone.’

‘So, do you want some now?’ Margot said, pushing herself up in a sitting position. ‘I’m going inside anyway to change into something more comfortable. I also think we’ve wasted enough water for one day, don’t you think.’

‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’ Alana said, not moving an inch. ‘And I would love a glass of wine. And bring some towels while you’re at it.’

‘As the Queen commands.’ Margot smirked, flicking some droplets of water into Alana’s face.

‘Margot.’ Alana threatened.

‘Love you!’ Margot said over her shoulder, already on her way to the house.

She returned ten minutes later, now wearing a dry pair of shorts and a tank top, carrying a tray with two glassed of white wine and a pitcher of ice tea for the children. Putting it down on the patio table, calling over her family. Handing them towels. Not that they really needed them, the sun had already done an excellent job at drying them off.

‘Thanks dear.’ Alana said, raising her glass to Margot for a toast.

‘Thank _you_ for this very amusing afternoon.’

‘Thank you for a water balloon to the face.’ Noah said, peering out of the hammock, not very amused.

‘Sorry No.’ Alana said. ‘But you did get your revenge.’

Noah smiled smugly. ‘I did. Twice’

Margot smiled, days like these were the best, when their whole family was together, playing outside in the sun. No obligations, just fun. She didn’t mind the change in her original plans in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five left to go, prompts are still welcome!


	96. Happy Homeworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana is stumped on a fourth-grade science problem, Margot comes up with some creative solutions.

‘Hey, I thought we had a rule about working in the bed.’ Margot said as she walked through their bedroom door. She’d been at a work diner and only just got home. And she was surprised to find Alana awake, much less working.

‘Evening honey, I missed you too.’ Alana replied sarcastically, not taking her eyes off the paper in her lap.

‘No work. In the bedroom.’ Margot said, kicking off her heels, already working on the buttons of her blouse. She had survived the whole evening on just one thought: diving into bed with Alana as soon as she got home. And now Alana’s work was thwarting her very enjoyable plan for the rest of the evening.

‘It isn’t work. Not really.’ Alana sighed, pushing her glasses up in her hair to rub her eyes. ‘And it isn’t even mine. Who knew 4th grade science could be this hard?’

‘You’re doing Noah’s homework?’ Margot said, taking off her skirt and stockings, slipping into her pajamas. ‘At eleven in the evening?’

‘He asked me a question, and I can’t for the life of me figure it out. This problem is ridiculous’ Alana huffed, putting her glasses back on and squinting at the page. She hadn’t even noticed Margot undress. The science problem apparently more interesting than she was. Well, she was about to change that.

She disappeared into the closet, getting their toy box from the highest shelf, pushing aside the stacks of turtleneck sweaters the weather was too hot for. Taking out the harness and Alana’s favorite strap-on.

‘Alana, just let Noah figure it out. That kid is a nerd. He can do it. Besides, I need your help with something too.’ She smirked, the last part of her sentence trailing off into silence, making Alana look up.

The corner of Alana’s mouth turned up in a half-smile as she noticed their toy dangling from Margot’s long fingers.

‘I would love to help you with that. But Noah threatened to call Brian. I can’t have that.’ Alana said, turning her attention back to the paper in her hands.

Margot was actually stunned that Alana had turned her down for _homework._ She stood in the middle of their room, gasping. Then she blinked and shook her head, if Alana was too preoccupied to pay attention to her, she had to take the distraction away.

‘Give me that.’ Margot said, throwing the strap-on on the end of the bed before flopping down next to Alana. ‘You’re probably overthinking it.’

‘I have tried everything.’ Alana sighed, handing Margot the paper a little dejectedly, upset she’d been stumped by a fourth-grade science problem.

‘This is fourth-grade science?’ Margot said, her eyes bulging slightly, the material on the sheet looked a lot more complicated than the stuff she remembered from elementary school. Which wasn’t all that much to begin with.

‘This is Noah’s AP fourth-grade science, which he asked for, mind you. I was never any good at naming hydrocarbons. And I have found only four of the six possible shapes for this one.’ She sighed, pointing at the shapes she’d already drawn.

‘Okay, so maybe you’re _not_ overthinking this.’

‘The worst part is that Noah drew all of these.’ Alana admitted softly. ‘And no matter how I rearrange them, I cannot figure it out.’

‘What if you do this?’ Margot said, drawing a slightly different figure.

‘No, that’s just this one mirrored.’ Alana pointed out. ‘So they’re actually still the same.’

‘Ugh, I hate science.’ Margot groaned, resting her head against Alana’s shoulder. So maybe taking the distraction away wasn’t actually an achievable plan as she wouldn’t be able to solve that question anywhere in the near future. So she’d just make Alana want her more.

She smirked and turned her head slightly so she could attach her lips to Alana’s neck. Sucking lightly on the soft, pale skin.

‘Margot.’ Alana said, leaning slightly away from Margot’s hungry mouth. ‘I’m trying to do science here.’

‘Well, I’m trying to figure out if there’s some _chemistry_ , but you’re being difficult.’ Margot pouted.

‘That was terrible.’ Alana said, not able to hide her smile.

‘You love my terrible jokes. And you love my kisses. And you love me grazing my teeth over your collarbone like this.’ Margot smiled, doing as she said.

Alana shuddered lightly, but kept her eyes firmly on the piece of paper before her.

‘And you love it when I leave little love bites on you were people can see. You love it when I rake my nails softly across your bare skin.’ Margot whispered hotly into Alana’s ear.

‘You are very confident.’ Alana said, her voice a little lower and huskier than before, but her eyes still on the homework assignment.

‘I am. I am also very horny right now and my wife would rather do homework than help me out.’ Margot rasped, peppering little kisses down Alana’s throat, pulling her shirt off one shoulder, kissing the skin there.

‘Believe me, I’d much rather do you. But I promised Noah.’ Alana said, smiling proudly at her own terribly play on words. But not giving in to Margot’s very enticing demands.

Margot groaned and leaned back against the headboard, crossing her arms as she thought up a way to get Alana to abandon the homework and get her into her arms instead.

She thought for a few minutes in silence, Alana scribbling solutions onto the paper next to her, groaning in frustration when it turned out to be wrong.

Suddenly Margot smiled, she had an idea that might persuade Alana to take a little break.

‘You know.’ Margot said, her fingers dancing across Alana’s skin. ‘I read somewhere that orgasms are supposed to increase creativity and critical thinking.’

Alana’s pencil halted an inch above the paper. ‘True.’ She smiled. ‘But does it help solve fourth-grade science problems?’

‘Why don’t we put that to the test?’ Margot smirked, taking the assignment from Alana’s hands and putting it on the nightstand. At the same time, she swung her leg over Alana’s hips, effectively straddling her.

As she finally had Alana were she wanted her, she started off with a deep, lingering kiss. Nipping at Alana’s lower lip as she pulled away. Alana tilting head back to accommodate Margot’s trail of kisses down her throat.

‘This needs to go.’ Margot husked, tugging at Alana’s soft cotton shirt.

Alana lifted her arms above her head to help Margot get rid of the impeding garment.

‘Much better.’ Margot said, kissing the space between Alana’s breasts, her hands coming down to knead them softly as her mouth moved steadily lower, nipping at the soft skin she encountered.

‘Margot.’ Alana moaned, lifting her hips off the bed, hoping Margot would take the hint and get rid of her shorts.

‘Now who’s impatient?’ Margot smirked, tracing the hot skin just above the short’s waistband with her tongue.

‘That’s because, you’ve been teasing since you got here.’ Alana gasped, as Margot raked her teeth over her hipbone.

‘So you _were_ paying attention.’ Margot smiled, hooking her fingers around the edge of the shorts, slowly starting to pull them down Alana’s legs.

‘God yes.’ Alana moaned as Margot’s kisses finally landed where she wanted them.

‘Margot licked and sucked and swirled until Alana was begging her for more.

‘Margot please.’

Margot smirked, tracing another lazy circle around Alana’s clit with just the tip of her tongue before pulling away.

Alana let out a soft groan at the loss of contact, her disappointed expression turning into an excited one as she saw that Margot was reaching for the abandoned strap-on at the foot of the bed.

Margot shed her clothing at lightning speed before she pulled the harness up her hips, fastening it with practiced ease.

She lined the toy up with Alana’s opening, slowly pushing inside, watching Alana’s blissful expression as she finally got the contact she craved.

Alana moved her hands to Margot’s shoulders, urging her to speed up.

Margot, who was quite done with teasing for today, did as she was asked and sped up, adding a little roll of her hip to each stroke.

Alana had to bite her lip to keep quiet and Margot wasn’t making it easy. Using everything she knew about Alana to make her melt.

‘You look so beautiful right now.’ Margot panted, leaning down to kiss Alana softly.

Alana was so close to orgasm she had lost the power of speech and couldn’t respond.

Margot smiled, speeding up slightly, one hand moving down to stroke Alana’s clit, sending her flying over the edge in mere seconds. Alana nearly arched off the bed at the intensity of her orgasm, her face contorted into a silent gasp.

At the sight of Alana’s completely spent and blissful expression, Margot came too. Her exhausted body falling on top of Alana’s.

As soon they had both caught their breath, Margot pulled out, delighting in the shiver that coursed through Alana’s body. She wiggled out of the harness, throwing it on the ground before she collapsed back against Alana’s side.

Alana, who’d had a little more time to catch her breath, started to gently comb through Margot’s long hair, taming its wild tangles.

‘What are you doing?’ Margot said, lifting her head off Alana’s chest.

‘I’m going to solve this fucking science problem while I’m still high on sex endorphins. It boosts creativity and critical thinking, remember?’ Alana smiled, chewing thoughtfully in the end of the pencil she’d just retrieved from the nightstand.

Margot rolled her eyes and laid back down on Alana’s chest, listening to her wife huff in annoyance as the answer to the question didn’t magically present itself to her.

‘Go to sleep.’ Margot murmured sleepily. ‘It’s late. That problem is unsolvable.’

‘Fine.’ Alana yawned. ‘But I refuse to call Zeller for help.’

‘I’ll call.’ Margot said, cuddling closer against Alana as she turned the lights off, throwing her leg over Alana’s possessively. ‘Now sleep, it’s late.’

‘’Night.’ Alana yawned, pressing a kiss to Margot’s brow. ‘I can’t believe we can’t solve a fourth-grade science problem.’

‘Shhh.’ Margot said, putting her finger to Alana’s lips. ‘At least we still have chemistry.’

Alana chuckled quietly. ‘Still terrible.’


	97. Did You Just Blue Shell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets the whole family to play Mario Kart, only Alana is insanely competitive and a very sore loser...

‘Okay, what kind of game do you want to play tonight?’ Margot said, pushing her plate away from her. To counter the effects of date night, they had family night the week before. The kids got to pick what was for dinner and what they’d do until bedtime. Tonight’s dinner had consisted of pizza, chosen by Noah, which meant Olivia got to pick the evening’s entertainment.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as she mentally went through every game they owned, picking which one she wanted to devote her time to tonight. She was quiet for a moment before her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

‘Mario Kart.’ She said, flashing her toothy grin.

Noah and Margot groaned, Alana mirrored Olivia’s grin.

‘Do we have to?’ Noah sighed dejectedly. He wasn’t any good at it and Olivia and Alana got _really_ competitive.

‘Yes, because you got to choose dinner. And now I am picking Mario Kart. We can play in teams if you’re afraid of losing.’ Olivia smiled.

‘I’m not afraid of losing.’ Noah grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ‘But I call mom.’

‘Right with you, buddy!’ Alana said, giving Noah a high five. Alana loved Mario Kart, mostly because she loved beating Margot at it. They played it with their kids but it was really just between the two of them.

‘That means you and me, Liv.’ Margot said, gathering the plates to put them in the dishwasher. ‘If that’s okay with you, of course.’

‘Yes.’ Olivia smiled. ‘We are going to beat them right mama?’ She said, looking questioningly up at her mother.

‘We sure are, honey.’ Margot said, winking at Alana, who rolled her eyes in return.

‘Let’s go set it up and talk strategy, No.’ Alana said, taking Noah by his hand. Already whispering tactics to him.

Olivia helped Margot clear the table, explaining her own strategy to her mother, who nodded understandingly.

It was going to be interesting to see Alana and Olivia on opposing teams, as they were both _very_ sore losers and Alana might forget she was racing against a six-year-old.

Margot, who was reasonably skilled at the game, didn’t hate losing so much as she hated Alana’s gloating for the rest of the evening. So she tried not to lose. On principle.

After all the dishes were done and Margot had prepared sufficient snacks, the game was on.

The first hurdle, as always, was picking a character. Noah and Olivia fighting over who got to be Peach. Alana deciding that Noah got to be the princess because Olivia already got to pick the game. Olivia negotiated her way out of it by getting Alana to agree to let her pick the first course.

Neither Margot nor Alana cared which character they were playing as, so Alana ended up with Mario while Margot got Bowser.

‘Everybody ready?’ Alana said, flexing her fingers before grabbing her controller.

Margot overtly rolling her eyes, joining in Alana’s theatrical display of rivalry.

The first few rounds passed without incident. Mostly because their teams took turns winning, thus evening out any cropped up tension.

It started to go wrong when Margot “accidentally” pushed Alana off the road, costing her the victory.

‘You…’ Alana started, swallowing the expletive just in time. Instead opting to stare daggers at Margot.

‘Such is the game dear.’ Margot smiled, high-fiving an ecstatic Olivia, thanks to this win, they had now pulled two ahead.

‘We’ll get them the next round, mom.’ Noah said, petting his mother on the arm as she silently cursed Margot to oblivion. She really wasn’t great at losing. And as such, she started playing dirty. Using tricks she’d been using since the first game came out when she was a teenager.

‘Alana, stop throwing your shields at me! I’m behind you!’

‘And I’m making sure you stay there!’ Alana laughed, cheering victoriously as she crossed the finish in first place. Olivia’s team, which the girl had dubbed Team Awesome, was now only one point ahead.

‘We’re going to get them, Noah.’ Alana said, bumping her son with her shoulder, Noah smiling widely. He just liked teaming up with his mother. Also, Olivia became just as insufferable when she won, so he was glad he wouldn’t have to deal with that if they kept it up.

The next race was very close right until the end, Alana and Olivia vying for first place with Margot right behind them. Noah was in fourth place but a little further behind. He looked pensive, biting his lip before pressing a button on his controller. Releasing the worst power up the game had to offer: the blue shield.

‘I’m so sorry mom.’ He said, watching as all three cars came to a grinding halt. Noah easily passing them and crossing the finish line as the winner. Earning his team another point, making them even.

Alana’s mouth hung open for a while before it transformed into a wide smile. ‘That was absolutely brilliant. I’m not even mad that you blue shielded me. Great strategy.’

Noah smiled, happy he had not earned his mother’s wrath by torpedoing her.

‘That was so unfair.’ Olivia groaned.

‘Totally unfair.’ Margot agreed. ‘But we’ll get them next time. They won’t be this lucky trice.’

So they continued playing, still evenly matched. Whenever Team Awesome took the points, Team Aloah would win the next game just out of spite.

As the children’s bed time drew closer and closer, it eventually came down to one last race, on the most hated course of all, Rainbow Road.

‘Oh heck no.’ Alana sighed. ‘This is the worst course.’

‘Please pick a different one.’ Olivia pleaded.

‘Sorry, this is the only one we haven’t played yet.’ Margot said.

‘That’s because it is horrible!’ Alana said, Olivia nodded, the first thing they agreed on all evening.

‘Bring it.’ Noah said. Smiling up at his mother as she looked at him in confusion. ‘We can beat them, you’re awesome at this.’

‘Thanks Noah.’ Alana said, ruffling her son’s hair. ‘You’re awesome too. And we’re going to beat them, whatever it takes.’

‘Whatever it takes!’ Noah echoed.

‘Don’t listen to them, Liv. We’re not going to let them come anywhere near the finish line.’ Margot said, Olivia nodding seriously.

And so the last race of the evening started, everybody amped up to the max, and very concentrated on wining. In the end it came down on who managed to stay on the course the longest. Both Alana and Olivia taking insane risks just to get in first place, falling off the road constantly. Noah and Margot drove much more carefully, still falling off quite a lot as the road to hell was apparently made of rainbows.

In the third lap, Alana and Olivia were 6th and 7th respectively, with little to no prospects of pulling ahead. Noah was 4th and Margot 3rd.

It seemed neither of them was going to win this race, but in that case, the player with the highest ranking would get the point. So Noah did his very best to pass Margot, throwing everything he had at her, but it was already too late. Margot passed the finish line. Noah and Alana groaning and protesting, Olivia cheering victoriously and Margot just smiling widely.

‘Rematch.’ Alana demanded immediately.

‘Sorry dear, it’s bedtime.’ Margot said, teasingly pressing a kiss to Alana’s cheek, who pulled a face in response.

‘Sorry mom. We’ll get them next time.’ Noah said dejectedly, giving his mother a hug for comfort. Which Alana returned, still shooting daggers from her eyes, but those were aimed at Margot, who just shrugged and smiled.

‘We won, we won, we won!’ Olivia chanted all the way to her bedroom. Noah dragging his feet behind her.

‘Well, we almost had you.’ Noah grumbled.

‘Almost doesn’t count.’ Olivia teased, skipping up the stairs.

Noah stuck his tongue out.

Olivia doing the same.

‘Okay, enough you two. Time for bed. Remember, it was just a game.’ Margot said, ushering Olivia into her bedroom. Alana doing the same with Noah, but not before Olivia got out her last words.

‘A game we won!’ She laughed, sticking her tongue out teasingly, towards her big brother and Alana.

Margot shook her head, Olivia was going to be insufferable for the rest of the week, but it was still better than a victorious Alana though.

* * *

‘I want a rematch.’ Alana started again as they met downstairs, the children finally tucked into their beds. ‘Without Noah and Olivia interfering, I am sure I can win.’

‘You are such a sore loser.’ Margot laughed, continuing towards the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine.

‘I am not. And if you are so certain you’re going to win, why not accept my rematch?’ Alana said.

‘Because I have nothing to prove. I already won. And you’re going to have to learn to live with that.’ Margot smirked. ‘Besides, I think it is time you learned that you do not have to win everything. The important thing is that we had _fun_.’

Alana narrowed her eyes and cocked her hip. ‘Don’t use the _fun_ speech on me, Margot. I’m not a child. And I want a rematch.’ She said firmly, staring Margot straight in the eyes.

‘And what if I don’t?’

‘No kisses, until you do agree to the rematch.’ Alana said, her expression completely serious.

Margot started at her with a stunned expression. ‘You’re kidding? Winning is _that_ important to you?’

Alana nodded, a smile tugging at her lips, feeling she had finally gotten Margot’s attention.

‘Fine, bring it. But if I win, I get to be on top for the whole week.’

‘You’re not going to win, so I accept.’ Alana smirked, dragging Margot back to the living room for their rematch.


	98. A Deal Is a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot wakes up to the very pleasurable sensation of Alana's kisses and decides to follow up on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a heads up, this chapter contains some very light bondage.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Mmmh, Alana.’ Margot moaned, arching her back as Alana sucked lightly on her pulse point.

‘Morning dear.’ Alana smiled, taking Margot’s hands and pinning them above her head. Pressing their lips together. Margot kissed back sleepily, she had no objections about being woken up this way, but something was trying to work its from the back of her sleep clouded mind to the front. But she currently couldn’t find anything wrong with what going on. So she turned onto her side as Alana released her hands, tangling her newly freed extremities in Alana’s dark curls, pulling her closer.

They kissed for what seemed like an hour, but what was in reality closer to five minutes. Their hands roaming across each other’s bodies, stroking smooth skin and sliding underneath clothes. Margot still didn’t remember what she was _supposed_ to remember.

The thought finally returned to her when Alana pressed her back into the mattress and moved to straddle her hips.

She blinked open her eyes, suddenly clearheaded. ‘Nu-uh. You lost and as such don’t get to be on top.’

Alana stared at her blankly for a second, her mind not even remotely close to the place Margot was at. ‘What?’

‘You, do not get to be on top for the rest of the week, remember?’ Margot said, poking Alana in the shoulder.

‘Seriously? You’re actually enforcing that?’ Alana said, disbelieving.

‘How else will you learn? You lost and that means I get to rub it in. So get off me and on your back.’ Margot smirked, pushing Alana off of her.

Alana sighed, laying back down on the bed, her hair fanning out on her pillow, creating a beautiful contrast with the sheets. ‘But I like being on top.’ She pouted.

‘That’s why this is so much fun for me. First, I totally obliterate you at Mario Kart and now you get to be the pillow queen we all know you actually are.’ Margot smirked, knowing that that would really get a rise out of Alana.

Alana gasped. ‘In _no_ sense of the word am I a pillow queen. That is so unfair. I _always_ reciprocate.’ She huffed, unwilling tilting her head back as Margot kissed down her throat. ‘And you wanted, no _needed_ to be on top. So you do _not_ get to call me that.’

Margot smiled, she loved riling Alana up. ‘I know you’re not pillow queen, you’re amazing at returning the favor and I love that about you. But I also really love teasing you.’

‘You’re mean.’ Alana said, narrowing her eyes at Margot, but only for a minute before they fell completely closed as Margot grazed her teeth against her already stiff nipples.

‘God yes.’ She moaned, suddenly forgetting all her grievances against Margot, tangling her hands tightly in her wife’s hair, aching for more contact.

‘No topping from the bottom either.’ Margot said with a grin, her eyes alight with mischief. She loved having all this control over Alana, as it usually was the other way around.

‘It is that you are so damn good, but otherwise I would say you were sucking all the fun out of it.’

‘I am not sucking _anything_ yet.’ Margot smirked, immediately proceeding to take one of Alana’s nipples into her mouth and sucking on it teasingly.

‘You’re the absolute worst.’ Alana sighed, arching her back slightly, her hands making their way back into Margot’s hair of her own accord.

Margot shook her head and untangled Alana’s hands from her curls, gently holding her by the wrists. Kissing each finger. ‘I love your hands, but keep them here.’ She said, raising them above Alana head, pressing them against the headboard.

‘Or what?’ Alana challenged, her hands already pushing back against Margot’s.

‘Or I’ll have to tie you up to make sure they stay where I want them.’ Margot grinned.

Alana’s eyes darkened considerably but she stopped fighting Margot’s grip on her wrist. ‘I’ll be good.’ She smiled. ‘Promise.’

‘Good.’ Margot smiled, releasing Alana’s hands, sort of hoping Alana would ignore her previous words and just whatever the hell she wanted, giving her a reason to tie her up. But Alana was behaving, for now at least.

She pushed Alana’s shirt up, uncovering her stomach, kissing a trail down the soft skin, her tongue occasionally darting out for a taste. By the time Margot got to her pajama bottoms, Alana was shivering and bucking her hips desperately. But her hands where still where Margot had told her to hold them.

‘Margot, please.’ Alana said, canting her hips upwards in a desperate plea.

Margot smiled, nipping at the skin before pulling her wife’s sleep shorts down her creamy legs.

‘Yes.’ Alana hissed, finally feeling Margot’s hot breath on her throbbing center. Spreading her legs a little wider.

Margot, curious to see how far she could push Alana before she snapped and just forced her to do what she wanted, started by pressing hot, openmouthed kiss on the inside of Alana’s thighs. Tracing the scars and stretchmarks she found with her tongue, driving Alana absolutely wild with need.

Margot smiled as Alana was now really struggling to keep her hands to herself, squirming underneath Margot’s teasing ministrations.

‘Fuck it.’ Alana sighed, her hands moving down to bring Margot where she had needed her for the past twenty minutes, but where her wife had been refusing go.

This is what Margot had been waiting for, she smiled and circled Alana’s clit once, before pulling away completely.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ Alana said, her head thrown back in desperation. ‘Don’t go. Please.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ Margot smiled as she got off the bed, walking into their closet. ‘I’m just looking for something to help you keep your hands to yourself.’ Margot smiled, picking two silk scarves from their collection. ‘You didn’t think I was kidding, didn’t you?’ Margot said, searching Alana’s eyes to see if she was okay with this.

It wasn’t the first time they had done this, restraints had been part of their bedroom activities for a long time, but Margot still wanted to be sure Alana would be in for it in the middle of their session. As it was usually discussed beforehand.

Alana, realizing Margot was silently asking for her permission, nodded and smiled at her wife. Giving her okay.

Margot grinned back, sitting down on the bed next to Alana, taking her wrists in her hand, kissing the blue veins softly before looping the scarves around Alana’s thin wrists. Tying them securely together before tying them to the headboard.

‘Is this okay?’ Margot asked, kissing Alana’s jaw softly. Even after all these years, she was always a little in awe that Alana trusted her so implicitly that they could do this.

‘It’s fine.’ Alana sighed, tugging on her restraints to test if they weren’t too tight. ‘Happy now?’

‘Very.’ Margot husked, kissing her way down Alana’s body until she reached the apex of her wife’s thighs. Now Alana was finally unable to steer her in anyway, Margot found that teasing her was even more fun than usual.

‘Stop. Teasing.’ Alana sighed, squirming as Margot lightly flicked at her clit for what felt for the hundred time, never applying enough pressure to come anywhere near what she needed.

‘But I’m enjoying this _so much_.’ Margot smirked.

‘Margot.’ Alana said, tugging on her bonds, groaning in frustration when she realized that yes, she was really tied up and couldn’t do anything to make Margot do her bidding. Except plead. ‘Please.’

Margot decided to take pity on her wife, finally taking Alana’s clit between her lips, flicking it with her tongue, finally applying the pressure Alana had been craving for so long.

‘Yes. God yes.’ Alana said, arching her back in pleasure.

Margot smiled, slowly teasing Alana’s opening with the tips of her finger before pushing inside. Starting a rhythm she know would make Alana melt, her mouth and tongue still working Alana’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

After all the teasing, Alana was soon incapable of forming words, falling back to moans and repeated chants of ‘yes’ and ‘please’, Margot’s name thrown in there too.

Everything about Alana’s body screamed that she was very close to orgasm, so Margot sped up her pace, thrusting deeper and curling her fingers slightly. Thoroughly enjoying all the little noises and movements Alana made as she coursed towards what promised to be a very intense orgasm.

Alana was actively straining against her restraints, wanting to touch Margot. Wanting more contact than she currently got. And as she couldn’t use her hands, she wrapped her legs a little tighter around Margot.

Margot laughed, her face still buried between Alana’s folds, the vibrations her laugh caused enough to finally push Alana over the edge.

Surprisingly, even in the throes of pleasure Alana still had the presence of mind to turn her head and scream into her pillow, preventing the tiny ears across the hall from hearing.

Margot pressed one last kiss to Alana’s slick folds, sending another shockwave through her wife’s body. She pushed Alana’s slack legs off her shoulders, moving up her wife’s body, stroking the hot, sweaty skin she encountered lovingly. Kissing her softly on the cheek as she started undoing the scarves. Kissing the red skin soothingly, Alana had pulled much harder than she’d realized. Chafing her skin slightly. She pressed another kiss to the skin of her wife’s wrist before reaching for the lotion she kept in her nightstand. Carefully applying some to Alana’s wrists.

‘Hey.’ She whispered softly, stroking Alana’s hair away for her face. Her wife’s eyes were still closed, but her breathing had evened out quite a bit. ‘Everything okay?’ She asked, cuddling into Alana’s side.

‘Mmmh, yes, very okay.’ Alana said, her voice a little rough.

‘You hurt your wrists.’ Margot said, stroking the skin lightly with the tips of her fingers, feeling heat come from it.

‘It doesn’t hurt.’ Alana said, pressing closer to Margot, resting her head on Margot’s chest, inhaling deeply. ‘I’m fine.’ She continued. ‘That was _really_ great, thank you.’

Margot smiled, nuzzling Alana’s hair. ‘Go to sleep. It’s still early.’

‘But what about you.’

‘I’m good for now. Just sleep, you can barely keep your eyes open. I don’t want my pillow queen falling asleep while pleasuring me.’ She smirked.

‘Not a pillow queen.’ Alana yawned, only mildly offended. ‘I _will_ repay you for that, in kind. But a nap sounds really good right about now.’ She said, curling around Margot.

‘Sleep.’ Margot smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Alana’s head. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you.’ Alana mumbled, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only two more chapters to go. It is so weird that this will be over in two days time! See you again tomorrow for chapter 99!


	99. This Isn't Weird Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot and Alana go visit Ashley and her brand new son in the hospital. It brings back some memories.

‘Can we come?’ Noah pleaded, giving his mothers the biggest puppy dog eyes.

‘Pleeeease?’ Olivia said, giving them the same look, smiling prettily.

‘Sorry guys, adults only. Ashley is still recovering and needs some quiet. But maybe some time in the future.’ Margot said, helping Alana into her coat.

‘You’ll give her our drawings, right?’ Noah said sternly. His sister nodding furiously along with him.

‘Of course we will. And they will love them and they will love the other gift too.’ Alana said, kissing her children quickly on the cheek, before tugging Margot towards the front door.

‘Be nice to Sadie, we’ll be back before dinner.’ Margot said.

‘With pictures!’ Alana added. ‘But we really need to go now, or visiting hours will be over.’ Alana said, waving at her pouting children. She turned to Margot. ‘You got the gifts right?’

‘Of course.’ Margot smiled, holding the large bag up for Alana to see. ‘Now let’s go.’

* * *

‘So, you know if they’ve decided on a name yet?’ Margot asked, driving towards the hospital where Ashley had just given birth to a healthy baby boy.

‘No, I just got Natalie’s very excited text that it was a boy and that they would love if we came by today. And I could barely make that out between the exclamation points.’ Alana answered. ‘I’m happy for them.’ She said, reaching across the center console to take Margot’s hand in her own.

‘Me too, I’m so happy everything went well.’

‘Yeah me too. I don’t remember anything from Noah’s birth at all.’

‘That is because you almost died.’ Margot said, tensing a little. She had almost lost Alana that day, and even now after almost 11 years she still didn’t like to talk about that aspect of Noah’s birth.

‘I know. I just wonder how it would have been if that had _not_ been the case. If I had actually given birth to him naturally. And not by emergency C-section.’

‘Well, from everything I’ve heard about it. It hurts like hell. And it would have been worse for you.’

‘I know but I still would have liked to be conscious during his first moments on earth.’

‘I was there.’ Margot said softly, remembering how she had only gotten to hold her baby son for a minute or two before they had taken him away for tests.

‘Tell me?’ Alana said, squeezing Margot’s hand again.

Margot smiled. She had told the story at least a hundred times. But Alana still wanted to hear it, she imagined because her wife was still bitter about missing Noah’s first cry. Just like Margot was still slightly jealous that Alana had got to feel their son kick. So she guessed they were even.

‘You know the story.’

‘Tell me.’ Alana whined, mirroring their children’s earlier expressions.

‘Fine.’ Margot laughed. ‘I was crying, a lot, you looked so tiny and fragile. Which you are not, even then you were not.’ She correct as she met Alana’s narrowed eyes through the mirror. ‘Even the nurse commented on how strong you were. And then I believe I actually held my breath until I heard this tiny cry, and then I cried some more. I got to cut the cord. He was so small Alana, remember how small he was? He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And he wouldn’t stop screaming, he was so angry. He cried until you woke up. I guess he knew something was up. And the next part you remember.’ She said, meeting Alana’s blue eyes, the same eyes Noah had inherited.

‘I remember.’ Alana said, her eyes soft. ‘He isn’t so small now, he’ll be eleven in a few months.’

‘And thank god he is no longer that angry.’ Margot smiled, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Noah’s birth had simultaneously been one of the most stressful and beautiful moments of her life. And she loved him so much. She loved Olivia so much. And she had everything she had today because of Alana. Because the woman next to her had chosen to love her.

‘Yeah, thank god for that.’ Alana smiled, squeezing Margot’s hand to show support.

‘Do you think Olivia cried as much when she was born? We never asked.’

‘Well, if we’re going with the theory that children get the opposite personalities from the one they had when they were only hours old, I believe Olivia was a suspiciously quiet newborn. She was when we got her.’

‘True.’ Alana smiled. ‘She’s an amazing girl, so strong and independent.’

‘Uhu, don’t get me wrong, I love that we get to sleep in again. But I sort of miss that they needed us for everything. I miss our babies.’

‘Me too. They grow up too fast. Now let’s go impart this very important wisdom on some first time mothers who will be running on zero sleep for the next couple of weeks.’

‘This isn’t weird right?’ Margot said, walking into the hospital, holding Alana’s hand. ‘Me being her boss and all?’

‘Well, now you mention it.’ Alana teased. ‘No, I’m kidding. It’s totally okay. We’re friends. And you being her boss is officially the least weird thing about this whole thing. I mean she had a crush on you for years, and now she invited you to meet her newborn.’

‘You were a bitch to her for years and now her wife texted you to tell you the baby was born. That’s strange.’

‘I was also trapped in an elevator with Nat for hours. So yeah, we have a pretty unconventional friendship. Now let’s go meet that baby.’ Alana smiled, walking up to the front desk to ask where they could find their friends and their new baby.

* * *

‘Knock knock.’ Alana said, poking her head around the door.

Natalie looked up, she was seated on the bed, right next to Ashley, looking at the child cradled in her wife’s arm with an expression of wonder and bewilderment. Alana recognized that expression well.

‘Come in.’ Natalie said, sliding off the bed to hug her friends.

‘Hey, how are you three?’ Margot said softly, putting the bag of gifts down between the others.

‘We’re fine. He’s amazing.’ Natalie said, a beaming smile on her face.

‘And how is his other mother?’ Alana said, approaching Ashley.

‘Tired, but great. We’re great.’ Ashley smiled, mirroring Natalie’s expression.

‘And how’s the little one?’ Margot said, joining her wife at Ashley’s bedside, wrapping her arm around Alana’s waist, looking at the tiny bundle in Ashley’s arms.

‘What’s his name?’ Alana asked.

‘Sam.’ Natalie said, taking the boy from Ashley’s arms to show him to Margot and Alana.

‘A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.’ Margot smiled.

‘He has your chin.’ She said to Natalie, smiling warmly at her.

Natalie and Ashley had chosen for a slightly different setup to make Sam. They had looked for a donor similar in appearance to Ashley, and then had implanted one of Natalie’s fertilized eggs into Ashley’s womb, so they would both be connected to the child.

‘Well done you two.’ Margot smiled, stroking the child’s soft, brown hair. ‘Now, if you’re up for it. We’ve got some gifts.’

‘I love gifts.’ Ashley smiled, her gaze shifting back to Sam as Natalie sat back down next to her.

‘First ones.’ Margot smiled, pulling forth two envelopes containing Noah and Olivia’s drawings.

‘I would be careful opening those. Noah and Liv were trying to outdo each other with the glitter.’ Alana grinned.

‘Aww.’ Natalie said, holding up Olivia’s drawing of the two of them and their child, the whole thing outlined in glitter.

Noah’s was basically the same only a little neater and also contained the family’s two cats.

‘Tell them thank you from us and that they should come visit soon.’

‘They wanted to come with us today, but we thought you might prefer a little quiet right now. It’s better for Sam.’

‘Well, the drawings are amazing and will look lovely in Sam’s room.’

‘So, the children have picked out another gift. As it is very special to them.’ Alana said, handing Natalie a stuffed bunny. ‘Meet Whiskers, Fluffy’s unofficial little brother.’

‘Noah and Liv share Fluffy, he helps them with nightmares and stuff. They thought your child should have one too.’ Alana explained.

Ashley teared up a little. ‘Your children are the cutest.’

‘I don’t know, I think Sam is a pretty strong contender for the cutest child right now.’ Margot said.

‘He is, isn’t he?’ Natalie said, looking at down at her son in awe.

‘He’s perfect.’ Ashley said, leaning her head on Natalie’s shoulder.

Margot did the same with Alana looking at the two happy mothers and their child.

Alana presented the rest of their gifts, mostly clothes for Sam and some things Natalie and Ashley might need in the hectic first weeks.

They talked the rest of the hour, about how Natalie’s and Ashley’s family had been, where Sam’s name came from, if Natalie was going to breastfeed as well, how the birth had been, what techniques they were going to use. Just things mothers talk about with each other. Alana and Margot imparting some of the things they had learned over the years onto the new mothers.

‘But we should go now and give you three some rest. Just one last request. Can we take a picture? For No and Liv?’

‘Of course. After all the amazing gifts they gave Sam, he would gladly pose for them. Why don’t you hold him? I’m sure you remember how it’s done.’ Ashley said to Margot.

‘I would be honored.’ Margot smiled, sitting down on the chair, accepting Sam from Natalie, holding him carefully while Alana snapped a couple of pictures.

Sam was bigger than Noah had been but smaller than Olivia. Margot smiled at the small child she was holding, his hair was much lighter than Noah’s raven locks, but holding the newborn still brought her back to the first time she held her own children.

‘He’s perfect.’ Margot said, handing the Sam back to his mother. ‘Take care both of you, having a newborn is very draining.’

‘We will.’ Natalie said, Ashley nodding along, both watching their child intently, nothing but love in their eyes.

Margot took Alana’s hand and led her back to the car.

‘Let’s go home to our children.’

‘Yeah, I want to give them a hug.’ Alana smiled, reaching for Margot’s hand. ‘So I was thinking…’

‘No, we are not getting another child. Out of the question. We’re too old.’

‘Not what I was going to say.’ Alana laughed. ‘I was going to ask you something else. Seeing Sam reminded me of something that Olivia said last week. That she was sad that she never saw us get married. So I was thinking, what do you say about renewing our vows next year, for our twelve and a half year anniversary? The children could be there.’

Margot smiled. ‘I’d like that. Although I stand by my original vows. I’ll love you forever. And nothing is going to change that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only one left. The 100th chapter will be the renewing of their vows, so I'll see you tomorrow for the very last time!


	100. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their twelve and a half year anniversary Margot and Alana have decided to renew their vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, 100 days later. The very last chapter, but luckily, it's a long one!
> 
> Enjoy this final chapter!

Alana took a deep breath, she could do this. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands down the side of her dress.

‘You look beautiful mom.’ Olivia said, jumping off her chair to stand next to her mother, her hand carefully stroking the soft white fabric of Alana’s dress.

‘So do you, sweetheart.’ Alana smiled, looking proudly at her big daughter.

Olivia had just turned eight, and she was only half a head shorter than her mother right now. Much to Margot’s delight and Alana’s annoyance. Noah hated it too because his growth spurt hadn’t come in yet and Olivia was very close to catching up on him. Which would probably happen anyway.

‘I like your dress.’ Alana said, smoothing the dark blue fabric covering her daughter’s shoulders. ‘And I like the dress you and Noah picked out for me too.’ She said, looking at her own wedding dress.

After their decision nearly two years ago to renew their vows, the moment was finally there. They decided they would make it as big as the children wanted, as it was more a celebration for them anyway.

So, Olivia and Noah had helped them pick their dresses, the location, the invitations, what they themselves would wear, and most importantly, the cake, which was of course chocolate.

She remembered the day she actually got married well, it was very similar and yet completely different. She had been so nervous that 24th of December twelve and a half years ago. Now she was totally calm, it seemed her nerves had transferred to her daughter, who was nervously fidgeting with the large bow on her dress.

To their great surprise, Olivia had chosen to wear a dress, a deep blue one that matched the ribbon around Alana’s waist. She assumed Margot’s dress had something blue on it as well. But as tradition, and their children demanded, she hadn’t seen Margot’s dress. But she had seen Noah’s suit, which was made from the same blue material as his sister’s dress.

‘Are you nervous sweetheart?’ Alana said, carefully kneeling down in front of her daughter, trying not to crease her dress.

‘No.’ Olivia said, drawing out the vowel. ‘Yes.’ She answered as her mother looked at her skeptically. ‘I just want everything to be perfect for your re-wedding!’ She said, looking up at her mother, her eyes wide.

‘It is already perfect because you and Noah are here to celebrate with us.’

‘Noah already was there the first time.’ Olivia said softly. ‘He knows what’s going to happen, I’m new to this.’

Alana laughed, putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. ‘Noah was in my stomach when mama and I got married. He doesn’t remember anything. You remember the pictures right? How big my stomach was? That was because Noah wasn’t born yet.’

‘Well, he was still more there than I was.’ Olivia huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Alana laughed. ‘It will be fine. You organized everything so well! Everyone will love it, I already do. So why don’t we get started?’ She said, offering Olivia her hand so they could walk down the aisle together.

* * *

On the other side of the church, the same scenario was playing out.

Margot was fidgeting with the bow on her back. ‘Noah, can you tie this for me?’ She sighed in desperation.

‘Of course.’ Noah said happily, getting up from his chair, tying a big bow in the blue ribbon around Margot’s middle.

‘You ready buddy?’ Margot said, combining a hand through her hair, she really wanted to get married again.

‘It isn’t time yet.’ Noah said, looking on his watch. ‘Uncle Erik will come fetch us when it is.’

Margot smiled. ‘Come here.’ She said, waving over her not quite so little boy. When she got married to Alana, he had still been inside her wife’s stomach, and now here he was, twelve years later. In his little blue suit and tie.

Noah was wearing his glasses with the think black frame and his hair slicked back. He looked adorable but there was one thing wrong. ‘Your tie is crooked, let me fix it for you. After all, you did my bow.’

Noah smiled and nodded, stepping closer to his mother.

Margot smiled back, fixing her son’s tie. The action reminded her of something Jenny had done for Erik all those years ago. That had been her initial objection to renewing their vows, Alana’s parents couldn’t be there the second time. And she knew it would make Alana sad. Because even if it was four years ago, it still hurt, of course it still hurt. And Jenny and Richard had been such a big part of Alana’s life, of their wedding. Of course, Alana’s brothers and their families were still here. But it wouldn’t be the same without them.

But Alana had told all of them that her parents wouldn’t want them to hold off on this celebration because of them, so the planning went ahead.

Noah had insisted on baking the cake himself, with a little help from Esther and his sister. And he was not so much nervous for the ceremony like Olivia was, but that people wouldn’t like his cake.

‘Mama, Hugo and Sean will like the cake right?’ He said, looking down at his feet. Thanks to Olivia, Noah had gotten a lot more confident, but he still looked up to his slightly older nephews.

‘They’ll love it. From what I’ve tasted of the batter it is amazing. And it is chocolate, so what is not to like?’

‘Right.’ Noah smiled, his confidence returning, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. ‘Why are you not nervous?’ He asked, meeting Margot’s eyes.

‘Because I know everything will be alright. I love your mother, and she loves me. Hence us doing this. And we have you and your sister. I don’t need anything else. Everything could go wrong in there and we’d still have each other and that will be enough.’

Noah smiled warmly. ‘Did you write that down in your vows?’ He said teasingly.

‘No, smartass, I just came up with that all by myself.’

‘Very impressive.’ Noah smiled. ‘Do you _remember_ your vows?’

‘Nah, I was just thinking of winging them.’ Margot joked.

Noah looked aghast, and just in that moment Erik knocked on the door, telling them it was time.

Margot took Noah’s hand. ‘You ready to get your mothers married again, and actually see it this time?’

Noah nodded. ‘Let’s go.’ He said, excitedly pulling Margot towards the aisle.

Margot and Alana had planned to walk down the transepts simultaneously, as they had twelve years ago.

As the doors opened, Margot met Alana’s eyes, seeing her for the first time that day, well, they would have been the case had Margot not decided to knock on Alana’s door in the middle of the night.

* * *

_‘Margot, you can’t be here.’ Alana said, the corners of her mouth wanting to turn up into a smile, but trying to remain stern._

_‘But can I come in anyway?’ Margot said, stepping closer to her, Alana feeling the warmth radiating from Margot’s body._

_‘You just couldn’t stay away, could you?’ Alana smiled, stepping aside to let Margot pass._

_‘Well, I thought it was in my best interest to get some sleep, and as I don’t sleep as well when you’re not next to me, I had to come and find you.’ She smirked, resting her hands on Alana’s waist._

_‘You know we are not supposed to see each other before the wedding, right?’ Alana smiled, her own hands running up Margot’s arms. ‘It’s bad luck.’_

_‘We’re already married, so I’m willing to risk it if you are.’ Margot said slyly, pushing Alana towards the bed._

_‘That depends, what are you planning to do besides sleep?’_

_‘You’re saying I am here to take advantage of you?’_

_‘I hope so.’ Alana smirked, standing up on her toes so her lips were only half an inch away from Margot’s._

_‘Good, because I totally am.’ Margot said, closing the distance between them to kiss Alana deeply. Her tongue running across Alana’s soft lips, begging for entrance._

_Alana smiled into the kiss opening her mouth to grant Margot access. Their tongues stroking against each other, exploring like this was their first kiss._

_‘Take this off.’ Alana moaned, pulling on the tie that was keeping Margot’s robe closed._

_‘With pleasure.’ Margot husked back, covering Alana’s nimble hands with her own, untying the garment._

_‘You were pretty confident I would let you in, weren’t you?’ Alana smirked as it became apparent that Margot was not wearing anything underneath._

_‘I had a feeling.’ Margot shrugged, backing Alana up until the back of her wife’s knees hit the bed._

_But Alana was having none of that, Margot was way too smug right now. So she turned them around, pushing Margot roughly down on the mattress, delighting in Margot’s little gasp and shocked expression._

_She quickly stripped off her nightgown and dove into the bed to cover Margot’s body with her own. Kissing her wife deeply._

_Margot cupped Alana’s face, desperate to keep her close. As they broke apart for air, she continued to gently stroke Alana’s face. ‘I love you.’ She said, looking deep into Alana’s blue eyes. Her hands moving down Alana’s neck, tracing patterns across her wife’s soft skin. ‘You’re so incredible and I can’t believe you want to marry me a second time.’ She smiled softly, her hands now resting on the small of Alana’s back, the spot that always seemed to be the center of Alana’s pain. Unless Margot was touching it like she was now._

_‘Ssh, save it for your vows tomorrow. But you’re incredible too, and I love you so, so much. It’s an honor to marry you a second time.’ Alana smiled, brushing her lips softly across Margot’s cheek, towards her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and dragging her teeth across it gently. Making Margot shiver._

_‘God.’ Margot moaned, her hands moving even lower to squeeze Alana’s ass, pushing her slightly to the side so she could slot one of her legs between Alana’s, and indirectly one of Alana’s lovely legs between her own._

_She started rolling her hips as Alana kissed and sucked a way down her throat, her skillful hands kneading her breasts softly, just the way she liked it._

_After all these years, they knew the other’s body better than they knew their own. But that didn’t make the sex any less exciting or good. It was the familiarity of it all that made it so much better. Besides, there were always new things to discover._

_Margot gasped as Alana rolled her nipples between her fingers while she sucked lightly on the hollow at the bottom of her throat, careful not to leave a mark as that would be slightly inappropriate for their wedding the following morning._

_Margot’s response was to increasing her pacing and move one hand down from Alana’s ass to her front, rubbing her clit._

_Alana arched her back, letting out a low moan._

_Margot smiled, tilting her head to capture Alana’s lips in a heated kiss, drowning out her wife’s moans as she continued to circle her clit in quick strokes._

_Alana, deciding she didn’t want to leave Margot high and dry, moved her hand down between their bodies. The back of her hand brushing against Margot’s, their wedding rings clinking together._

_‘I love that sound.’ Margot said breathlessly, their bodies writhing together in tandem. Both very close to orgasm._

_‘Mmh, me too.’ Alana moaned, resting her head against Margot’s shoulder as she tried to keep her rhythm steady. Doing so became increasingly harder with each firm stroke of Margot’s fingers and every roll of her hips._

_‘Margot, I, I’m…’ She panted, words pushed to the back of her mind as her body started to seize up, her eyes falling close._

_‘Me too.’ Margot replied, her voice just as rough as Alana’s. ‘Come for me.’_

_And with a last, powerful roll of her hips Alana fell over the edge. Margot falling right after her as she took in Alana’s blissful expression, her flushed body, her locked up muscles. All for her, all_ because _of her._

_They both laughed as they recovered from their orgasms, Alana rolling off Margot. Immediately wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, not wanting to lose any contact._

_‘So,’ Margot said after a while, stroking Alana’s hair behind her ear. ‘are you going to kick me out?’_

_‘Hell no, you’re too comfy.’ Alana smiled sleepily, resting her head on Margot’s chest, her very favorite pillow._

_‘Good, because I am not going anywhere.’ Margot smiled, pulling the thin sheet over them, getting comfortable._

_‘You’ll just have to sneak away before the kids get up. It’s important to them we follow tradition.’ Alana said, her voice getting softer with each word, on the verge of sleep._

_‘Will do.’ Margot smiled, closing her eyes, inhaling the scent from Alana’s floral shampoo. She was completely ready for their wedding. After all, Alana would be there with her._

* * *

They approached the altar, both smiling widely. Noah and Olivia smiling at each other too. Hazelnut barked happily as she saw her owners appear. Making everyone in the room laugh.

Noah had insisted that Hazelnut be there too, she was part of the family after all. And if Hazelnut got to come, so did Hershey, who had been napping on one of the pews until his friend barked him awake.

The rest of the church was filled with their friends and family, many more people than had been there for their initial wedding.

Erik was sitting in the first row with his wife, daughter and son. Hugo holding onto Hazelnut’s leash. Colin’s wife and son, Sean, where seated next to them. The row behind them were Ashley and Natalie. Ashley holding her 16 month old son in her lap. Most of their staff was there, Esther was crying, Liam trying to comfort them. Sadie was chasing after Hershey, who had decided to go for his own little stroll down the aisle. The other pews were filled with some of their other friends, Noah and Olivia’s school friends, some of Margot’s nice colleagues and a bunch of other people.

Margot and Alana met in the middle, right in front of Colin, who would officiate. They had originally asked Erik, as he was the oldest. But he had said he wasn’t really comfortable speaking for so many people, so Colin had volunteered. And no one had any idea what to expect from him.

Noah and Olivia walked their mothers right until the end, only then stepping to the side to watch closely. Olivia nervously reaching for Noah’s hand as their mothers took each other’s hands.

‘Hey.’ Alana smiled. ‘Seems we found our way back here.’ She said, looking around the church.

‘Who would have thought? One wrong exit years ago and here we are. Another entrance.’

‘Another entrance.’ Alana smiled, turning towards her brother as he cleared his throat.

‘So, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today because these two love each other so much they can’t just get married once.’

The whole room laughed, Alana squeezing Margot’s hand as she shook her head, smiling widely.

‘So,’ Colin continued. ‘I know you are all worried I am going to be talking for way to long, and you’re not here for me, you’re here for these two amazing ladies. So I’ll keep it short. As you know, Alana is my big sister, and when my big sister finally told me she was getting married. Six months before the actual wedding mind you. I had never met the woman I now call my other sister. I actually met Margot the day before she got married to my sis. But that’s not important. What’s import, is that form that day on, I knew that these two were meant for each other. And since then Margot has become my second sister. She became part of our family, she joined in our Christmas traditions, she completely obliterated me at softball, she opened her home to us every holiday. She gave me an amazing niece and nephew. And most importantly, she was there for my sister. So yeah, family.’ He said, looking around the church. ‘And speaking about family, our parents were so happy when they heard the news Lana was getting married. And they loved you both so much. And I know that, wherever they are now, you two have their blessing. So, if you don’t mind. I would like to propose of minute of silence for our parents.’

Alana nodded, trying to keep from crying as the whole church fell silent, Margot squeezing her hand reassuringly, struggling to keep her own tears at bay.

After the minute was over, Colin continued. ‘So, that was all I have to say, and now what we’ve all come here for, the vows. Take it away.’ He said.

‘I’ll start.’ Alana said, meeting Margot’s eyes. There was a room full of people around them but Margot was the only one that mattered.

‘When I met you, I know you were it for me. And that sense of belonging only got stronger as time passed. You are so strong, and so smart, and so incredible and so kind. And somehow you thought the same things about me. God knows why, but you did. And you gave me such an incredibly family, our amazing son and daughter, who have helped us put all of this together. It’s all thanks to you, Margot. And yes, there have been ups and downs, mostly because I am too stubborn for my own good, as you love to point out. But we’ve always worked through that, together. And I think that’s why we’re really here today, because we are better together. And because I love. So much, like I am pretty sure that if Cate Blanchett walked through that door right now I would still rather be with you. So yeah, these past 12 and a half years together have truly proven that you are really there for me, no matter the circumstances. And I am so happy that we can do this, here, with our children. So, what I am trying to say is, I believe we should do this again in another 12 and a half years.’

Margot tried to swallow the lump in her throat, looking at Alana, smiling adoringly at her. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn’t care. She took a deep breath and started her own vows.

‘Well, I don’t know about you, but it is going to be hard to top _that_.’ Margot smiled, the others following suit. ‘Like Alana said, the first time we met, I looked at her and thought, that’s her, the woman I am going to marry. And when I actually _did_ marry her, I didn’t _just_ marry her. I got a whole family. And over time, they became something I’d never had before, my very own family. You gave me a son, who together with his little sister, is the best thing that ever happened in my life. And it is all thanks to you, because you are this amazing person who is so good at so many things. I could list them all here, but Noah worked very hard on his cake and I don’t want to deny you that pleasure by talking for hours on end. So yeah, Alana is pretty amazing, and that caused a little friction sometimes. Because who wouldn’t want to be with her? So I got jealous sometimes, which Alana luckily thought was cute. I can confidently say that Alana is the best thing that ever happened to me. No doubt about it. And I promise her everything I promised her twelve and a half years ago. And I totally agree, we should drag all these people back her in 12 and a half years, because who doesn’t want to hear us talk about how amazing the other is? But today is not just about us, the main reason we are here is because Noah and Olivia, our two amazing children, really wanted to see us get married. So, I want to ask them to join us here, because really, truly, they are just as big a part of this marriage as the two of us are.’

Noah and Olivia looked at each other in surprise, they hadn’t expected this. Alana smiled and waved them over, holding on tightly to Margot’s hand. She too had tears in her eyes.

Noah and Olivia joined them silently, each holding the hand of one of their mothers.

‘What do you say kids.’ Margot started, smiling widely. ‘Want to join us in our domestic bliss?’

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end. Who would have thought?
> 
> I want to thank all of you! Anyone who made it to chapter 100, anyone who liked it enough to leave kudos, anyone who left me a comment or gave me a prompt, anyone who followed me on Tumblr, everyone who became my friend along the way. Thank you! All of you! So much! This work is incredibly special to me because of your amazing response to it! Seriously, without all of you this would have ended in my pile of unfinished work. But for the first time ever, I actually managed to finish something. So thank you and I hoped the ending was to your liking!
> 
> If you have any questions left, or want to know what I think happened to them after this, just ask!
> 
> So yeah, thank you for reading!


End file.
